


For Love & Country

by ARtheBard



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 63
Words: 278,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARtheBard/pseuds/ARtheBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn turns in her pitch boots for combat boots while Ali continues to pursue her football career. Follow these women over 5 years as they deal with life as a married couple dealing with the ups and downs of their varied careers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am finally back with my third story! It kinda went epic what with the storyline, checking facts, and figuring out what facts could use creative license. For those of you familiar with my JEmily stories, imagine if those had all been one story! Yikes! Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. It will be roughly 60 or so chapters (depending on editing). 
> 
> And for those of you not familiar with the US Army Corps of Engineers, they are really the unsung heroes of our military. Growing up near Ft Belvoir, I know firsthand all that they do...though I did create the response team Ash in on. The men and women that bear the castle have my utmost respect and admiration.
> 
> Enjoy! --AR

**September 2011**

Ali Krieger stares at her girlfriend in shock. “Are...are you sure you want to do this?”

Ashlyn Harris nods. “Yeah. I mean, I’m behind Hope, Jill and Barnie on the depth chart. And, well, I can’t explain it but...but this is just something I’ve always wanted to do. I can’t wait much longer to do it.”

Ali bites her lip as she considers what Ashlyn has told her. “But...what about pro leagues?”

Ashlyn smiles. “I’ve done those. Hell, I just won the WPS championship in an epic shootout!” She pauses and takes her girlfriend’s hands. “Alex, baby, I can honestly say I have thought about this from all angles and this is really what I want to do. I need to do this.” She takes a deep breath. “I can...understand if you can’t wait for me. My life is going to be pretty crazy and you’re not going to want to spend your free time following me who knows where when- -”

Ali cuts her off with a passionate kiss. When it ends brown eyes burn into hazel.

“I am so proud of you for doing this, Ashlyn. And I’m not going to be anywhere but by your side when our schedules allow. Will it be hard? Sure. But all military families have it tough. Ours won’t be any different.”

Ashlyn slowly smiles. “Really?”

“Really.” She strokes a hand down the taller woman’s chest. “So, um, when do you report to boot camp?”

“I go to Officers Candidate School at Ft Benning in Georgia for 12 weeks and come out a Second Lieutenant. I’ll be in the Corps of Engineers in their civilian works programs. I’ll be helping build schools, homes, bridges and such in places that have been devastated by war or natural disasters.”

Ali swallows hard. “War? Like...maybe in...the Middle East?” she asks nervously, her mind on the recent anniversary of the attacks that had shocked the world.

Ashlyn nods. “Yeah. But in places that we’ve secured the town and they need help rebuilding. It’s these types of projects that show the locals we’re not an Army just stomping through and destroying shit. We’ll help them rebuild in ways may be even better than they had before.”

Ali can see the excitement in Ashlyn’s eyes. And she is not surprised. Ashlyn’s heart has always been one of the most beautiful parts of the woman and these sorts of projects sound right up her alley.

“And with my background in soccer, they said a lot of time the community building aspects of these projects include playing with the local kids. Soccer is huge around the world so they think I’d be a natural at helping build the continued relations we need to bring peace and comfort to an area sooner rather than later.”

Ali chuckles. “You just like the thought of getting to play around while others are working.”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes. “Well, duh! Why do you think I’m a keeper not a field player,” she teases.

Ali laughs and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “When do you leave?”

“To get the right orders for what I want to do, I need to sign the papers and report in two weeks.”

Ali slowly nods. “Two weeks. Think you can handle being with me every available minute of the day until then?”

“I think that’s something I could definitely handle,” Ash answers as she gives her girlfriend a kiss.

It quickly deepens. Though she is being positive and supportive on the outside, inside Ali is terrified as she imagines what could happen to Ashlyn if she gets sent to the war zone. She deepens the kiss, her hands gripping the blonde’s tee shirt and ripping it up along with the sports bra below it. Ashlyn just moans as Ali’s mouth goes right to a pert nipple.

“Oh, Alex...”

Ali pushes the taller woman onto the couch and quickly pulls off the woman’s shorts and underwear. She climbs on top, her eyes boring into Ashlyn’s.

“I love you.”

Her hand thrusts into a center already wet in anticipation. Ash bucks up to meet the pistoning arm. Ali’s mouth alternates between breasts, moaning as Ash tangles her hands into dark locks. As the blonde nears her climax Ali looks up. Ash’s head is thrown back, her eyes closed as she rides out the pleasure.

“Look at me, Ashlyn.” Ash forces her head up. “Marry me, Ashlyn. Marry me.”

It sends Ashlyn over the edge and her pleasure is her answer.

“YES! YES! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!”


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Alex,

I think I owe Coach Dorrance an apology. Like a huge one. Big. We’d say he was a drill sergeant when he ran us too long. Turns out Coach was a pussy cat compared to a real drill sergeant. I’ve never had my legs feel as heavy after practice as they do after the drills we do here. And I get it. I mean, what we will be doing in the Army is a heck of a lot more intense than game days back in Chapel Hill but I thought I was in pretty good shape. Next time you see me I’ll have muscles where I’ve never had them before. I look forward to you examining me very, very carefully to find them all. ;o)

I saw where you all beat Norway in that friendly and that you got the whole match. I am so proud of you! You guys will be so ready for Qualifiers come February! Then you will be my little Olympian, not just my little warrior. Oh, and tell Hope she had a great game and I’m still her number 1 fan.

Well, sorry this is so short. Want to get it in an envelope and mailed out to you in the morning so it hopefully makes it to DC just as you do. I think we’ll have a chance to call this weekend so keep your cell phone close. I love you and miss you so much, baby. See you in a few weeks at graduation.

Love,  
Ash

* * *

 

Dear Ash,

Eight weeks down, 4 to go. Not that I’m counting or anything. Oh, who am I kidding...I have a calendar I carry around just so I can mark off each day before we see each other again. It’s crazy, when soccer kept us apart it didn’t seem this hard. Now it seems so much worse because I can’t just pick up the phone and see how you are doing.

By the way, hope you like the enclosed team pic. Pinoe insisted you need it so you can remember you’ve got a whole squad of people cheering for you and supporting you. They really are so proud of you and they ask me every day if I’ve heard from you. I keep reminding them you can’t just call whenever you want. Dad did tell me I have a stack of letters waiting for me at home.

OH MY GOD! I can’t believe you! So, was in the middle of writing this when HAO knocked and hand delivered a letter that you sent here to the hotel. She just happened to be in the lobby and the desk clerk saw her and asked her to bring it up. I just saw the envelope and nearly cried. My hands are still shaking so I am sorry if my penmanship leaves a bit to be desired right now. You don’t know how badly I was aching to hear from you. I miss you so much. I’m glad you get a leave after you graduate. I plan to make up for lost time. A lot. Like, good thing you’ve got all those new muscles. ;-)

Well, I need to go to a team meeting. I had planned to write more later but after getting your letter I want to mail this right now. Hopefully it will get to you in a couple days even though it’s traveling overseas. By the way- -Mom says we can use her country club for the wedding. They have a great view of the sea and they offer a military discount. Let me know how that sounds. Ugh, Becky is knocking. I have to go.

I love you, Ashlyn. I can’t wait to see you, my little soldier.

Love,  
Alex

* * *

 

Dear Alex,

First, I am OK. Believe me. But you will see in the pic I am sending I have a black eye. Needless to say I will not forget the way a certain hand-to-hand combat move works ever again.

So, I have hotel rooms booked for everyone. Hope Chris and Kyle don’t mind sharing. Is it crazy of me to say I am more proud of this graduation than I was of my UNC graduation? I have worked my mind and body in a way I never thought I could, Al. There were times I was ready to quit or thought my body would fail me but somehow I found something deeper inside of me to get me through. I didn’t know I had it in me. I’ve learned a lot about myself while I was here. I hope that it helps me be a better leader and a better wife.

Speaking of the wedding, Mom said things are good with the florist. They will be at the country club that morning and will have it decked out in the blooms you want. She is pretty excited I am wearing my dress uniform. I think she always pictured me getting married in board shorts and a tank top. Kinda wonder if you had worried about that, too. Lol

Hopefully you have gotten with Whit so she can coordinate her outfit with your bridesmaids. I told her I was cool if she wanted to wear a dress like they’re wearing or she could just coordinate the colours. Jess and Liz already told me to stop worrying about it that the three of them will figure something out but

I can’t believe you called me! Best damn surprise ever! I mean, I am sorry that your game is stormed out but fuck I loved hearing your voice. And now I feel like I wasted paper discussing wedding stuff since we talked about all that. I could have used the paper to write how much I love you and miss you. I mean, technically, yes we talked about that, too, but I know you like to pull my letters out and read them when you are feeling lonely. I do the same thing.

Well we have lights out soon so I’m going to sign off. I haven’t mentioned this in a few lines but, I love you, sweetheart. See you in 2 weeks. And make you my bride in 4. Damn I am so excited! Talk to you soon.

Love,  
Ash

* * *

 

Dear Ash,

LAST LETTER I HAVE TO SEND TO OCS! I mean, sure I’ll still be sending plenty to you wherever you end up stationed but then you will be a little more free to talk and stuff because you’ll just be a regular old officer not just some potential officer. (Admit it...that made you smirk!)

Ugh! I am being so silly but I am just so excited. The wedding plans are coming together so incredibly well considering we’re doing it from afar and in 1 week I will get to hold you in my arms once more. Life is pretty damn good!

So, work-wise, I have officially been released from FFC Frankfurt to play in the Olympic Qualifiers. I am honestly considering leaving them completely. With the pro league in the US I know I can stay in Washington or possibly get picked up by another team. The shorter season would give me more time with you and it would keep me closer for NT camps and stuff. I have a lot of decisions to make. Actually, make that we have a lot of decisions to make. I want you to be part of the process as we move forward.

But enough of that. All I really want to think about is the next month. You graduate, we marry, we honeymoon. Pinoe still won’t tell me what the girls chipped in and got us. Do you know? If you know and don’t tell me I will spank you...and not in a fun way! ;-)

Well, I need to go. I am flying to Germany tomorrow for some team meetings and training ahead of a couple matches in January. Dad says if I decide to leave Frankfurt I can store stuff at his house until everything is hashed out with us and the WPS. I know you’ve warned me you’ll probably go overseas immediately but a girl can hope you stay in the US. How crazy would it be if you get sent to Germany just as I leave? It really would be our luck.

Well, I am going to sign off. I can’t wait to see you next weekend, baby. I am hoping this dash to Germany and back helps the time fly. I love you so much. See you soon, my soldier.

Love,  
Alex


	3. Chapter 3

**December 2011**

Ali is checking her phone as she hustles through the airport in Columbus, GA. She needs to get a cab to the hotel and confirm dinner plans with Ashlyn. If all flights stay on time, everyone else will be arriving in about 3 hours and Ali wants everything to be perfect. As she leaves the security checkpoint exit, she glances up to check the signs to baggage claim...

...and stumbles to a stop.

The single dimple smile that means the world to her is shining right at her. The blonde that is the answer to her childhood dreams is standing there. In her hands is a simple sign, “Princess”. Ali squeals in delight and races towards Ashlyn. Ashlyn drops the sign and catches her love as she leaps into her arms. After a few minutes, Ali eases back and Ash sets her down.

“What are you doing here? I thought you had class?”

“We earned the afternoon off. So, here I am ready to chauffeur you to the hotel.”

“Oh, I am so happy to see you,” Ali says, still hardly believing the change that she can see in just a few weeks. Not to mention feel. She squeezes Ashlyn’s bicep. “Damn, honey,” she whispers.

Ashlyn smiles proudly. “Yeah, I am even more cut than I knew I could be.” She stares into Ali’s eyes. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

The two share a deep kiss. As it ends, Ashlyn’s eyes are dark with lust. “Luggage. Let’s get your luggage and get to the hotel.”

“Yeah,” Ali mumbles.

Ash steps away and grabs Ali’s hand to drag her to the baggage area so they can get the heck out of the airport and make up for 12 weeks of missing each other.  
 

* * *

 

After what felt like the longest 45 minutes of their lives, the two women are hustling into the hotel room. The door hasn’t even closed completely before Ali’s bags are dropped and Ashlyn has her pinned to the wall. Both women moan as their mouths come together in deep, hungry kisses. Ali grabs the hem of Ashlyn’s shirt.

“Off. Need to see you.”

“Me, too,” Ashlyn insists as she unbuttons Ali’s slacks.

They are a desperate tangle of limbs and clothes as they frantically undress each other. When they are both gloriously naked, they actually pause. Ashlyn gently runs her hands over Ali, reminding herself of all the dips and curves that make up her beautiful goddess.

Ali, on the other hand, has to stop herself from drooling as she takes in the new contours that define her wife. One hand trails up a thigh that had been strong before but is a rock now. Her other hand trails over the well-defined 6-pack of her wife’s stomach.

“Oh, fuck, Ash.”

Ashlyn grins. “Don’t get used to it. They warned us we’ll be in better shape the day we graduate than we ever will be again.”

Ali drops to her knees. She places open mouthed kisses on those strong muscles, loving the way they tremble and contract below her lips. Ashlyn strokes her hand over Ali’s head, her strong legs suddenly getting weak.

“Alex...please...”

Ali looks up and sees what Ashlyn needs. She grips the back of those rock hard thighs and angles Ashlyn forward. Ashlyn braces one hand against the wall as the other urges Ali’s head forward.

“ALEX! YES!” Ashlyn shouts as her fiancé’s talented tongue slips between her legs.

Ali hums happily as she tastes her love once more. Her tongue swirls around the throbbing pearl of Ashlyn’s desire before sliding farther back and dipping into the center of her lover’s heat. Ashlyn moans and spreads her legs even farther apart. Ali feels the tremors increasing in the thighs she grips. Her woman is so ready for her touch.

“Alex...please...take me all the way. Please...” Ashlyn begs.

Ali shivers at the desire in Ash’s voice. She slowly slides one hand around.

“Yeah. That...baby, please,” Ashlyn encourages.

Ali smiles...and thrusts 2 fingers deep into her girlfriend. The blonde rises to her tiptoes as she rocks with the thrust. Ali continues to thrust as her mouth sucks in the throbbing clit. A few flicks of her tongue combined with a swirl of her fingers against Ash’s g-spot drive the woman over the edge. Ash’s legs rock forward several times as she cums with a roar.

Ali gently guides her to the ground. Ashlyn is on her knees, panting. Her head is on Ali’s shoulder.

“Damn...baby...”

Ali smiles, rubbing her hands up and down her strong back. “You okay?”

“Depends. Are my legs still attached?”

“Yes,” Ali giggles.

“Then no because I can’t feel them.”

Ali chuckles and pulls her even closer. “Then I best get you into bed. And since you’re so helpless now, I guess I’ll just have to have my way with you over and over again until our families arrive.”

Ashlyn lifts her head, smirking. “Who said I was helpless?”

She pulls Ali over her shoulder and stands up suddenly. Ali squeals in delight as Ashlyn walks them over to the bed, yanks down the covers with one hand, and drops Ali onto the bed. She then crawls on top of Ali, straddling one leg. She grips the other leg and guides it up around her waist, opening Ali to her completely. Braced on her right hand, she uses her left to start to caress Ali’s perfect breasts.

“You’ve had your snack. Now I’ll get mine,” Ash husks out. “And I plan to eat you up from top to bottom.”

Ali can only moan as their lips crash together once more. Their hips rock in time with each other, their thighs rubbing clits that are highly sensitive. Their bodies feel like they are on fire as they grind into each other. Ash’s mouth travels to Ali’s ear. She sucks a pressure point just below the lobe and feels the familiar shudder that spot always induces. Ali moans out her name. Ashlyn kisses lower, finally sucking gently on the hollow between neck and shoulder. She does an extra hip check as Ali’s nails scrape down her back.

“Oh, fuck, Ashlyn,” Ali groans.

Ashlyn kisses lower. She wants to tease a little but no longer has the control to wait. Her mouth latches onto Ali’s breast, sucking as much of it in as she can as her tongue flicks the pebbly nipple. Ali’s back arches up as she screams at the sensations this adds to her already electrified body. After paying both breasts equal attention, Ashlyn can wait no longer. She slides down the bed and settles between Ali’s legs. The brunette lifts her head and meets eyes with a wolfish desire in them.

“Mine.”

“Yes. Yours. Take it! Please, Ash, take it!”

That is all she needs to hear. Her tongue dives deep into Ali’s heat and she feasts as if she’d starved for 12 weeks. And in some ways she had. When she feels Ali close, her mouth moves to the throbbing clit as she uses a hand to penetrate deep and hard. Her strong shoulders keep Ali’s thrusts to a minimum so there is little to disrupt her pace. Soon Ali is screaming through her own orgasm. As she finally collapses down on the bed, Ashlyn sits up. Her own hand dives into her center and with just a few practiced flicks she sends herself over again. She drops onto the bed, half on Ali, half off. Both women are panting.

After a few minutes, Ali shifts, forcing Ashlyn to her back so they can cuddle. The shorter woman brushes a lock of hair off of her blonde’s face. They stare at each other silently for a few moments.

“I love you. And I am so proud of you,” Ali finally whispers.

“I love you, too. And I hope I can always make you proud.”

Ali shifts so she is on top. Their hands trace paths over each other for a moment before Ali leans down to kiss Ash once more. Within moments they are making love again. This time slowly, sensually. The first round had been about separation and horniness. Now they are celebrating their love and reminding themselves of all they mean to each other as they start on the next phase of their life together.

* * *

 

The next day at 10:30 exactly, the graduating class of this OCS term files into the room hosting their ceremony. Ali can’t help but think Ashlyn is the most handsome one in the lot. But she may be a bit biased. Tears spring into her eyes when she sees her fiancé proudly, and with honor, take the oath to military service. She feels a hand take hers and glances at Tammye, who is also beaming with pride.

“She looks so happy,” Tammye whispers.

“Yes, she does,” Ali agrees.

As the ceremony moves to the special awards, Ali is surprised to see Ashlyn stepping into line beside the stage.

“The winner of the female Distinguished Physical Fitness Graduate with a score of 330 points, branch Corps of Engineers, Second Lieutenant Ashlyn Harris.”

Deb looks at Ali. “Did she tell you?”

“No! The stinker!” Ali answers as they clap for their soldier.

When the ceremony is finally winding down, the graduates, with their family members joining in, singing the anthem of the US Army, “The Army Goes Rolling Along.” This time Ali can’t fight the tears of pride. The song had always made her heart swell but now it means even more to her. Finally, after the distinguished guests file out, the drill sergeant steps up to the stage. She gives a salute to the class, signifying that they have now transitioned to full military officer. The audience claps and the ceremony ends as the newly minted officers file out.

The Krieger’s and Harris’ catch up to Ashlyn outside. Ali pulls Ash into a strong hug.

“I am so, so proud of you,” she croaks out through her tears.

Ash smiles and kisses her cheek. “I’d never have made it without your love and support.”

“Mind if we have a hug?” Tammye teases.

Ali steps to the side, wiping her tears as everyone gives Ash a hug. Then camera’s come out and the family poses for a number of photos with their soldier. Ali has Kyle take one with her phone and quickly posts it to Instagram. She captions it “My Officer!” Within moments it is being liked and shared by USWNT members who also respond with congratulations for Ashlyn. An arm drapes across Ali’s shoulder.

“So, ready to go, sweetheart, or you want to keep hanging here at the base?”

Ali turns and kisses Ashlyn’s cheek. “Let’s get to lunch. Then we need to go to the hotel, get you changed and start the drive to DC. We have a date in Baltimore this week.”

“Damn right,” Ashlyn agrees.

The plan was for the women to get legally married at the courthouse in Baltimore but the real celebration would be the one in Florida and that is the day they would consider their anniversary. Well, not that they wouldn’t enjoy celebrating both days. They would register for the license on Monday and then wait the required 48 hours before getting married. A couple of friends in the area would go as their witnesses, including Ali’s maid of honor Liz.

“So, will you wear your dress uniform for that, too?”

“Nah. I’m thinking board shorts and a tank top,” she teases.

“Oh, Ashlyn, really,” Tammye scolds.

Ashlyn laughs and looks at Ali. “Told she’d think that was my first choice.”

Ali rolls her eyes and the group heads out for a nice lunch. As it ends, Ashlyn looks at her gathered family.

“I just want to say it means so much to me that you all took the time to fly out here for my graduation. Your support over the years, both in soccer and now as I start to serve in the Army, means so much to me. I wouldn’t be the person I am today without each and every one of you.”

“We’re proud of you, Ash. Always have been,” Ken states as he pats her hand. “The Army is damn lucky to have you.”

“So, do you know where you’re going yet?” Chris asks.

Ashlyn takes a deep breath. “Uh, yeah, actually I do,” she says sadly. Ali’s heart drops and she has to remind herself to stay positive no matter what. “I was hoping to save this for later but...well...I’ll be stationed for now out of...Ft. Belvoir.”

“Oh, that’s not so bad. At least it’s not- -” Ali’s supportive statement trails off as Ashlyn’s words. “Wait...what did you say?”

Ken, Deb and Kyle are grinning ear to ear. The Harris’ seem confused. Ashlyn chuckles.

“Ft Belvoir. You know, right there in Northern Virginia.”

Ali’s eyes widen. “You JERK! You had me prepped for Alabama or even overseas!” she smacks Ashlyn’s arm.

Ashlyn laughs along with everyone else. “Sorry, honey, I couldn’t resist. We had both been so ready for bad news I was stunned when I saw my papers. I report to the base officially in 5 weeks. I just have to go by sometime this week to get my paperwork set-up and to file you officially as my spouse.”

“Hmph. Pull a mean prank like that and you may not need that filing,” Ali teases with a pout.

Kyle rolls his eyes. “Oh, yeah, like any of us actually believe you could follow through on that threat.”

Everyone, including Ali, laughs, knowing he is very, very right.

* * *

 

Ashlyn lies on her back, Ali curled up against her side, in the honeymoon suite of the Four Seasons at the Baltimore Inner Harbor. A two night stay had been a gift from their brothers. Ali isn’t sure if Ash is more excited about the suite or about the tickets to the National Aquarium that had been part of the package. They would be using those the next day.

The women had gotten married that morning and were now lying naked after spending the day celebrating their marriage. Ali is gently tracing the newly sculpted lines of her wife’s body. Her hand glides down Ash’s arm to her strong hand. Ali entwines their fingers, noting how different they are and yet they fit perfectly together. She sighs happily and kisses Ashlyn’s shoulder.

“I didn’t think it would feel different,” she says dreamily.

Ashlyn, her free hand lightly stroking up and down Ali’s back, cocks her head to see her wife’s face. “What wouldn’t?”

“Being married. Making love and being married.” Ali’s eyes move from their hands to the blonde’s face. “But it just feels...feels so much...better.”

Ashlyn smiles and hugs her close. “Yes, it does.”

“Can I ask two questions?” Ali asks.

“Of course. I won’t even count that one,” Ashlyn jokes.

Ali grins and rolls to sit up on her wife. Ash’s hands go to Ali’s hips.

“Are...are you really okay with me staying ‘Ali Krieger’ in soccer?”

The lieutenant smiles. “Of course. Baby, you’ll be Ali Krieger-Harris officially. Staying Krieger for soccer just makes sense because it’s like...like a brand name now.”

“Yeah, but Cap changed her name.”

“But Hamm didn’t,” Ashlyn counters. She takes her wife’s hands. “When Cap changed her name, soccer wasn’t as popular. She didn’t have all the social media out there to help boost her name. If she did she’d probably still be Pierce on the field, just like Mia is still Hamm. It would be Cap’s brand. Even though Cap is badass on the field taking Chris’ name showed she was ready for their path together.”

“Are you saying we don’t have a path together?”

Ashlyn chuckles. “We have a beautiful, long path together. But you’ll be the name people know. I’ll just be the soldier following your career from around the world.”

“Oh. But people will remember you, Ash,” Ali insists.

“I know some will. But I am going to be so proud and so happy being ‘Ali Krieger’s wife’ at games because I know when the cameras stop rolling, and the sharpie’s run dry, you’ll be back in my arms as Alex Krieger-Harris. Who you are to me has always been so much more special than the name on your back while on the field.” She taps Ali’s heart. “Who you are in here is what matters. Always.”

Ali smiles and leans over to kiss her wife. The answer had been perfect. She sits back up and fiddles with the dog tags she had insisted Ash keep on while they made love.

“So, my second question may be kind of silly. Please don’t laugh at me,” she requests nervously, biting her lip as she studies the face below her.

“I promise, baby.”

Ali looks at the tags. “Can you get me a set of your dog tags? I’d...I’d like to have them to wear when we’re apart. Like, if I’m at camp or something I can have them with me and just take them off for games and such. I like that they will hang just over my heart.”

Ash takes Ali’s hands and pulls her down into a kiss. “That’s not silly, baby. Not silly at all. I’ll get you a set. I promise.”

Ali smiles. “Thank you.”

They kiss again. And soon they are once again making love to celebrate the official joining of their lives as one.

* * *

 

On Friday afternoon, Ashlyn and Ali drive from Baltimore to Ft Belvoir so the second lieutenant can meet her commander-to-be and fill out any paperwork needed to officially list Ali as her spouse. For her part, Ali had to do her best to curb her hormones. Turns out Ash is as sexy in her ACU’s as she was graduation day in her Class A’s.

After getting waved onto base via the secure checkpoint, Ali reads the directions to lead Ash to the parking lot beside the building that houses the Corps of Engineers. The women walk into the office and Ali takes a seat as Ash walks up to the corporal at the reception desk.

“Corporal Peters? I’m Lieutenant Harris. I have an appointment with Colonel Menninger.”

“Yes, ma’am. Have a seat and I’ll let the colonel know you’re here.”

“Thank you.”

The women only have to wait 5 minutes before a striking man steps out into the waiting room. Well over 6’ tall he has maintained his physique and looks like he could give some young fellows a run for the money on the obstacle course. His dark hair is just graying at the temples and he gives off an air of power that instills confidence. He extends his hand as Ashlyn stands.

“Lt. Harris, pleasure to meet you.”

“You, too, sir. I’ve heard a lot of good things about you and look forward to serving with you.”

He nods. “Good to know. Can I assume this is your sister?”

Ali blushes as Ash just grins. “Uh, actually, sir, this is my wife, Ali Krieger-Harris. We got married Wednesday in Baltimore and have a full ceremony for our family and friends next week in Florida.”

Menninger has the grace to look ashamed as Ali stands. He extends his hand. “My apologies. Congratulations to you both on your marriage.”

“Thank you,” Ali replies with a smile.

“Well, I hope you don’t mind if I steal your wife for a few minutes, Mrs. Harris?”

Ali shakes her head. “Not at all.”

“Peters, make sure you get Mrs. Harris anything she needs.”

The corporal nods. “Yes, sir.”

Once the officers are gone, Ali sits back down. She smiles at the corporal. “Don’t worry: I won’t make you fetch me a steak dinner.”

The corporal chuckles. “Thanks, ma’am. Uh, is it okay if I say I know you? Your PK against Brazil was incredible.”

Ali blushes. “Thank you. It was one of the best moments of my career.”

“I believe it.”

Meanwhile in the office, Menninger gestures for Ash to sit as he settles behind his desk.

“Your file is quite impressive, Harris.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“I know part of the reason you are here is to learn the ins and outs of the engineers. We pride ourselves on going into devastated areas, both here and abroad, and improving living conditions as quickly as possible. From temporary buildings in disaster areas to permanent structures where we are creating goodwill to, the most important in some areas, creating a sustainable clean water source. Additionally, if our troops need a bridge, we find a way to build it. We are one part goodwill ambassadors, one part advance war support. So I ask you: what is a world class goalkeeper doing in my corps of engineers?”

Ashlyn doesn’t even hesitate. “Everything you have said is the reason why I wanted my MOS to be here with the engineers. I want to make a difference in the world. If that means going to a place that has been destroyed by an earthquake and giving people a roof and water I want to be a part of that. If that means going to a warzone and making sure our tanks can get into enemy territory in an effort to bring about peace, I want to be there. Yes, sir, I am a world class goalkeeper. I have met so many people, visited so many countries, and it is now my time to give back. I want to continue to represent the United States but now as a soldier, not as a keeper. Here in the engineers I can make a difference unlike any I have ever made on the pitch.”

He studies her a moment, then grins. “Damn good answer, Harris.”

“Thank you, sir,” she replies proudly.

“I have a proposition for you. We’re putting together a new rapid response team, the fourth such team since I implemented the idea. This team would be alerted the moment we are needed in an emergency situation; think natural disaster or terrorist attack. It could be foreign it could be domestic but the goal is to have you in route within 4 hours. Gear, supplies, everything you need to get started. That may sound easy but I promise you it is not. Requisitions will have to be written, planes and trucks loaded and gone. Once there you will need to assess what additional equipment will be needed, if any, to finish our mission. Goalkeepers think on their feet, they assess the field in front of them, and make split second decisions. I want that kind of thinking on this team. Granted, it may take a time or two for you to really get in the swing of things but you’ll be working with officers and NCOs that have years of experience. Use them right and you’ll be running with the bulls in no time. What do you think?”

Ashlyn straightens up even more in her seat, proud that her new boss things so highly of her. “I’d be honoured to be part of that team, sir. Is there anything I can study over the next couple of weeks that will help me become a viable member of the team sooner?”

Menninger grins. Knowing a wedding and honeymoon were coming up he had wondered if his new officer would even offer to make time for work. It had been a test to see if he was right about her. He picks up a binder and hands it to her.

“No need to memorize it but there are names, numbers, sample forms and everything you will need to know about this unit. There’s also some blank pages so you can make notes in there as you go along. This will be your work bible until you know it all. And then you can add more pages when you realize it’s an ongoing learning process so you can’t know it all.”

Ashlyn takes it and smiles. “I understand what you mean, sir. I’ll go over it with a fine toothed comb and make notes where I have questions.”

“Very good.” He picks up another stack of papers. “I thought I’d save you a little time and pick these up for you. These are the forms to fill out to register your bride, get your base parking decals, and housing forms should you opt to live on base.”

“Thank you, sir. But we’ll be living off base a little closer to where Ali will be working.”

“I see. Have you settled on a place yet?”

“No, sir.”

“Then keep in mind, from the time you get the alert to the time you are on your way is 4 hours. Commute time will count.”

Ashlyn frowns. “I hadn’t considered that, sir. Thank you for pointing that out.”

“No problem.” He stands and she does the same. He walks her back out to the lobby and offers his hand. “Welcome again, Lieutenant. I look forward to working with you soon.”

“Thank you, sir.”

He offers his hand to Ali. “You’ve got a smart woman on your hands. She’ll make you proud.”

“She already does,” Ali says, smiling at her wife.

“It was good to meet you. I’ll see you in a few weeks, Harris.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

Ali can tell Ashlyn is trying to stay cool while inside she is busting with excitement. Once they are safely out of sight of the building, Ashlyn lets out a whoop and spins Ali around. She quickly tells the brunette about the elite team she will be joining. Ali pulls her into a hug.

“I am so proud of you, Ash! I mean, it kinda scares me where you could be going but at the same time it is incredible that he thinks so highly of you!” She runs her hands up and down strong arms. “I am just...damn, I keep saying this over and over but I mean it: I am so proud of you. You’re going to be an amazing officer.”

The two share a kiss and hug, then go on to finish filing all the paperwork so they can get home and get changed to meet up with some friends for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashlyn slowly slides her saber into the sheath and lets out a breath. “Ready.”

“Damn, sis, you look...wow...”

“Bubba, you’re almost getting freaky with the gushing,” she teases.

“Sorry. I just...I mean, you looked so striking on your graduation day but now with the sword and stuff...well, I guess I just never pictured you cleaning up like this.” He gives her a smile. “I’m damn proud of you for serving and for marrying such a wonderful woman. You’re my hero, sis.”

Ashlyn pulls her brother into a hug. He had never been so honest with her before. “I love you, Chris.”

“I love you, too, Ash.”

“So you all set, GI Jane?” Whitney asks as she and Ashlyn’s childhood best friends Liz and Jess walk in the room.

The siblings pull apart. “I believe so,” Ashlyn replies. Her three friends stare at her, jaws agape. “What’s wrong? Do I have something in my teeth? Why’re you staring at me like that?”

“It’s just...you look so...damn, Ash,” Liz tries to explain.

Chris chuckles. “Yeah, that’s what I told her. She cleans up pretty good.”

“I’ll say,” Whitney agrees.

“Still half expected to see her in board shorts,” Jess says as the group chuckles.

They talk and tease for a few more minutes until the wedding coordinator pops her head into the room.

Ladies and gentleman, we’re ready for you to take your place at the altar. Ashlyn takes a deep breath.

“Well...this is it.” She swallows hard, her eyes suddenly terrified.

“What’s going on in there, Ash?” Whitney asks.

“What if she changes her mind?” she asks weakly.

Jess chuckles. “Not a chance, Ash. Not a damn chance. Let’s get this show on the road.”

The group heads outside to get into position. As they exit the building, Ash places her beret on. For her former teammates and for most of her family, this is their first chance to see her in her uniform. As she walks up the aisle, more than one person stops her to shake her hand and comment on how sharp she looks. When she gets to the front, her grandmother stands and pulls her into a tight hug.

“You look so handsome, little one. I am so, so proud of you. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” she eases back and stares into her grandmother’s wise eyes. “I wouldn’t be the woman I am today without you, Grandma.”

Ashlyn gives her a kiss on the cheek then helps her sit back down. She then takes her place with her maid of honor, Whitney, right beside her.

“Uh, Whit, I should have asked this sooner,” she mumbles as the music starts, “but you did remember the ring right?”

“Yep. Put it in the safe in my hotel room so I wouldn’t lose it. It’ll be safe until you need it.”

Ashlyn slowly turns and gives her an incredulous look. Whit breaks into a grin.

“Gotcha. It’s in Chris’ pocket since I thought it would be uncouth to hide it in my bra.”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes. “You suck.” She removes her white gloves and hands them to Chris. “Try not to drop these, bro,” she says with a wink as he slips them into one of his pockets.

The two turn their attention to the patio doors that are being opened to allow Ali’s escorts to begin their walk down the aisle.

* * *

 

Deb clenches her hands together as Kyle steps back from his sister. “Oh, Alex! You look so...oh, my sweet girl.”

Ali smiles as she studies herself in the mirror. “I’m a princess,” she whispers.

“Damn right, girl,” Kyle agrees. “Ashlyn’s sword won’t be the only hard weapon by her leg when she sees you.”

“KYLE!” his mother and sister scold as he just giggles.

Deb rolls her eyes. “Ignore him, honey. You look so beautiful.”

“Wow! Ali you are gorgeous!” Rylie Rampone gushes as she walks in with her mother.

“Looking great, Kriegs. Ash is going to be blown away,” Christie agrees.

Ali grins and squats down to be on level with Rylie. “You look beautiful, Rylie. You’ll be the prettiest flower girl ever.”

Rylie smiles proudly. “Thanks, Ali.” She holds up her basket. “I got my petals to drop for you to walk on.”

“Perfect! You are all set to go. I think the only thing left for me is my headpiece and we’ll be ready to get the show going.” The 6 year old nods in agreement.

Ali stands and turns back to her brother. “Got it?”

Kyle nods and lifts up the silver and crystal headpiece and carefully secures it to the locks he had styled. He nods when he is done.

“Perfect. A tiara for the princess. Ashlyn should be amused by that.”

“Definitely,” Ali grins.

Just then Ken Krieger walks in with the bridesmaids. “Well, ladies, it’s time.” He smiles and takes Ali’s hands. “You look amazing, sweetheart. Ashlyn is a very lucky woman.”

Christie looks at her daughter. “See you at the end of the ceremony.” She kisses her on the head. “Be good.”

* * *

 

Ashlyn is sure a flock of butterflies the size of pterodactyls have taken flight in her stomach. She forces herself to breathe as she watches Ali’s 3 bridesmaids and Kyle walk down the aisle. She (and everyone) chuckle as Rylie Rampone starts down the aisle, realizes all eyes are on her, and freezes. For the normally outgoing little girl, it is a surprising turn of stage fright. Ashlyn steps out into the aisle and squats down.

“Come on, Rylie,” she encourages. “Just like running to me on the field.”

Rylie slowly looks around then takes off for the keeper at a sprint. She throws herself into Ashlyn’s arms.

“I gotcha, Squirt. How about tossing a few of those petals for Ali?”

Rylie looks down at her basket and then just dumps all the petals right there at the aisle to the amusement of everyone. Ashlyn looks her in the eyes and nods.

“Perfect.” She gives her a kiss on the forehead. “How about go standing with Kyle now?”

Rylie nods and runs over to partially hide behind Kyle, who just pats her on the head with a smile. Ashlyn stands up and retakes her position, her eyes trained on the now closed doors. A moment later the familiar strains of “Here Comes the Bride” start and the doors are opened. As the blonde gets her first look at the brunette she can only shake her head.

“She is even more beautiful than I imagined,” she whispers. Her dimple is on full display as she smiles at her soon to be wife coming down the aisle.

For her part, Ali shivers when she sees her wife standing in her dress blues, sword at her side, looking more beautiful than ever. Everyone can see the women only have eyes for each other. For the brides, the entire ceremony seems to go by in a blur. And then the ultimate moment.

“I now pronounce you wife and wife,” the minister concludes. “You may kiss your bride.”

Ali and Ashlyn come together in a sweet, heartfelt kiss as everyone claps. As they had kissed, 6 officers from Ashlyn’s OCS class had assembled at the far end of the aisle. As the recessional begins, Ashlyn turns and gets her white gloves back from Chris and pulls them on. As the newlyweds start up the aisle, the officers at the back pull their swords to create the sabre arch. As they pass the second pair, the final pair drops their swords. Ashlyn smiles and kisses her bride once more. The swords are lifted and as they couple passes out, the officer on Ali’s side gives her a swat on the butt with the flat of his blade.

“Welcome to the Army, Mrs. Harris,” he calls out.

Ali laughs, glad Ashlyn had warned her of this tradition. “Proud to be here, Lieutenant Spears,” she replies.

* * *

 

After having a little time to themselves, the newlyweds are officially announced as they arrive at the reception.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Lieutenant and Mrs. Harris.”

Everyone claps and cheers as the couple enters the reception hall. From first dance to the toasts to the cutting of the cake with Ashlyn’s sabre, it is a wedding to remember. And the smiles never leave the faces of the brides and their guests.

As they prepare to leave, Ali stares into her wife’s eyes. “This has been the day I’ve always dreamed of, made even better by being here with someone better than I ever imagined.”

Ash gives her a tender kiss. “I never dreamed of anything like this. You, Princess, have given me more than I ever knew I deserved. Thank you for loving me, Alex.”

The two share a deeper kiss, only broken up when Pinoe walks in, a devilish grin on her face. “Well, ladies, your chariot awaits. We made sure it is ready for you.”

Ashlyn glares at her friend. “What did you do to my Jeep, Pinoe?”

Pinoe spins around and walks out, whistling innocently.

“I’m going to kill her,” Ashlyn mumbles.

Ali just chuckles. “Really? Did you expect anything less from them? I mean, come on.”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes and shakes her head. “I guess not. Ready to see what they’ve done?”

The two finally exit the building. Attendees throw birdseed to send the couple off. Ashlyn comes to a halt when she sees her Jeep. Balloons are tied to the roll bar, signs are draped around the sides giving not subtle suggestions for the honeymoon.

“Oh, my god,” Ali mumbles, “is that a dildo taped to the hood?”

“Yes...yes, it is,” Ashlyn mutters.

Tied to the bumper are cleats donated by all their teammates. The newlyweds exchange a look, then start to laugh. Nope, they expected nothing less. Ashlyn walks her bride over. Abby opens the passenger door and helps Ash get Ali up in the seat. Ashlyn jogs around to the driver’s side hops in. She stands up and addresses their friends and family.

“Thank you all for a day Alex and I will never forget. We love you all and are so happy you shared this day with us. Drive safely home. Time for me to go get to work trying to knock up my wife.”

Everyone laughs as Ali blushes and drags Ash down into her seat.

“Drive, woman, before you are divorced on your wedding day,” Ali threatens with a grin.

Ash gives her a peck on the cheek and then drives off to the hotel where they will begin the rest of their life together.


	5. Chapter 5

**January 2012**

Ashlyn is drowning. No, not physically but mentally. She had always felt she was smart. Maybe not a genius but smart. But learning the ins and outs of the corps of engineers, the various lingo and acronyms of the military, and the paperwork that deals with all of those things has her floundering. It is nearly 2 in the morning and she is struggling to get a plan together for her colonel.

“Son of a bitch!” she grunts and crumbles up yet another piece of paper. She throws it across the room but it doesn’t make her feel any better. She buries her face in her hands. “Damn it, Ashlyn, if this was a real situation and not a drill hundreds of people would be dead because you can’t put a fucking plan together.”

She jumps as she feels two hands land on her shoulders. “Baby, it’s late.”

“I know it’s late!” she yells at her wife.

Ali retracts her hands quickly. Ashlyn closes her eyes and turns in her chair. She sees the hurt in Ali’s eyes and kicks herself. She takes Ali’s hands.

“I’m sorry. After two weeks shadowing the major and staff sergeant in my unit, the colonel assigned me a bit of homework. He gave me the specs for a 7.5 earthquake in Thailand and I have to put together a response unit plan, including the requisitions for personnel, supplies, equipment...everything, really. He also said truck-wise, I would only have 4 available that could make it to the remote regions that need us most so I have to figure out a staging area, what should go first, and even figure out the amount of gas we will need for the multiple trips the 4 trucks will need to take.” Tears start to form in her eyes. “I can’t do it, Alex. I’ve tried and I’ve tried but I can’t get it to work with the budget, time and other restraints he gave me as part of the drill. I just can’t fucking do it.”

Ali pulls her wife into her arms. “Baby, did you stop to think he purposely gave you an impossible task?” she asks gently.

Ash slowly looks up. “Why the fuck would he do that?”

“To see how hard you’d work on it and see how close you came to solving it? To see what you’ve learned and how far you’re willing to go to carry out his orders? Basically, to evaluate you.”

Ashlyn stares at her Ali as she thinks about the assignment in a new light. “Son of a bitch...he knew I couldn’t win.” She turns around and stares at the paperwork with a new glint in her eyes. “It’s like being the last place team up against the reigning champions. On paper you can’t win but you can do your damnedest to make your mark.”

Ali smiles. “Exactly.” She frowns as her wife grabs a fresh piece of paper and starts to write. “What are you doing?”

“It’s like you said: I can’t do it with his restrictions and shit. So, I need to figure out what I CAN do and do that!”

Ali sighs. “You’re not coming to bed, are you?”

“Not anytime soon, baby. I’m going to show the colonel that I don’t give up. I may not be able to save all 750 lives at risk but I can damn sure save most of them.”

Ali watches as the blonde starts making columns and divvying up the allowed supplies. As much as she would rather Ashlyn be getting a good night’s sleep, she can’t help but be proud of her dedication to duty. She kisses her on the head.

“I love you, sweetheart.”

“Love you, too, baby.”

* * *

 

Ashlyn stands at ease in front of the colonel’s desk as he looks over her plan to save lives in the remote village. He lifts an eyebrow at the unorthodox, but successful, plan. He looks up at her.

“Who said you were allowed to evacuate villagers?”

“No one, sir, it was a decision made when we ‘arrived’ at the village and saw the devastation. Since the trucks were already having to drive 4 hours back to where we mustered the supplies, it made sense to take the injured, young children, and pregnant women to a safer, more sanitary location. By radioing ahead we were able to coordinate with the International Red Cross, who is already on site, to set up triage tents for all the refugees. It also allows us to re-divide the supplies so only some have to be driven back to the village while the rest stay behind. On the second return trip, the trucks can take more refugees deemed high health risk if they remain. A third trip would allow the same evacuation opportunity. By then we will have coordinated with Navy ships with medical capabilities and they could airlift those most in need of aid. Meanwhile, we continue to do what we can do to complete search and rescue missions, set up water and food distribution points, and help the town start to rebuild.”

She stands silently, trying to get a read on the colonel. Was he mad she made changes to his scenario? Did he respect she thought outside the box and came up with a plausible solution? Or was he seeing some glaring error, some deadly mistake she had made that would render the entire plan a piece of shit? She feels sweat break out along her temple and forehead as he continues to scrutinize her plan. Finally he tosses it on the desk and looks up her.

“I knew you’d be a good addition to the quick response team. Damn good plan, Harris. There’s a few errors in your allotments but on the ground the rest of your team would have helped hammer those out.”

Ashlyn smiles proudly. “Thank you, sir.”

He reaches for a folder. “I need you to go to Alabama for 3 weeks. It just happens to coordinate with the dates you said your wife will be at the Olympic Qualifiers so you won’t be missing time at home with her. It’s a course that I think will help you with a few places you made errors in this plan.”

Ashlyn nods. “That would be great, sir.”

“Good. Get with Corporal Peters and have him arrange your travel and hotel. You’ll be going with Lt. Saunders, Corporal Andrews and PFC Vanfossen. If you do well in that course, you four will be ready to deploy next time a team is needed.”

Ashlyn nods. “I’ll be ready, sir. Promise.”

He chuckles. “Of that I have no doubt. Dismissed.”

Ashlyn nods and walks out of his office. She lets out a breath she feels she had been holding for an hour. After touching base with the colonel’s assistant she goes back to her own cubicle to see what other work awaits her that day.

Oh...and to text her wife that the epiphany she had inspired had been very helpful and the brunette was going to very intensely thanked that night!

* * *

 

The women lay naked in the bed they share in Ali’s childhood home. Ashlyn has just finished “thanking” her wife for the help with the scenario that garnered her praise and a chance for advanced training. After a few minutes she kisses Ali’s temple.

“So...when you get back from Qualifiers, will we be ready to look into our own place?”

“Why?”

Ashlyn’s eyes get wide. “Why? Are you serious?”

Ali turns and looks at her. “When I get back I’ll be heading to Germany to finish out my contract with Frankfurt only returning for camps and friendlies as we prep for the Olympics. Dad lives nice and close to Belvoir for you and- -”

“And maybe I want a place that is ours!” Ashlyn insists.

“But it makes no sense, Ash!” Ali argues. “Think of the money we save living here!”

“Who cares? Hell, I get a stipend for housing. We can get by with- -”

“But if I am in Germany and you are somewhere on duty what’s the point?”

Ash turns to stare into her wife’s eyes. “The point would be it’s OUR place, not your Dad’s place. I feel like a kid that knocked you up and was forced to marry you! It’s like I am too young to really be your wife! Is it crazy I want a place to start our lives together?”

Ali sits up on the edge of the bed. “Together? Really? How much ‘together’ will we be doing, Ash? Our fucking lives are taking different paths.”

Ashlyn’s heart cracks a little as she sits up. “Different paths?” she questions quietly.

Ali sighs and stares at the ceiling. “Not emotionally but physically, Ash,” she clarifies. “Can’t we just wait until I am done in Germany? Next year I can move permanently to the WPS and we can find the right home for us here in the Metro DC area.”

Ash thinks a second. “And if the rumours about the league are true? If it goes under? Then what?”

“I...I don’t know,” she says nervously.

Ashlyn watches her wife a moment then sits up and wraps her in a hug, her chin resting on her shoulder. “If it happens, you stay in Germany with your heated apartment floors for those ice blocks you call feet and I stay here with your Dad when I’m not deployed or using my leave to visit the sexiest right back in the world.”

Ali turns her head and studies the blonde’s face. “You’re sure?”

Ash smiles and kisses her shoulder. “I’m sure. I mean, do I want a place of our own? Yes. But you’re right that we out to at least get past the Olympics and the questions about the league before making a big move. But I do have one request?”

“What’s that?”

“When we are both here, we splurge on a hotel room for your dad. I hate having to smother you to keep him from hearing you screaming my name,” she teases.

Ali chuckles. “Oh, you think I am loud? Who is the one who practically inhales a pillow when I’m eating her out?”

Ash laughs and pulls her wife back into the bed. “What can I say, baby? I love when you feast on me.”

Ali straddles her wife. “Oh, you do, do you?”

“Hell yeah.”

“Then you’re damn lucky I enjoy it, too,” she says and starts to kiss her way down the long body below her.

Ash just moans and a few minutes later is once again using a pillow to keep from waking Ken Krieger as Ash screams her wife’s praises to the heavens.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe we leave the same day,” Ali says as she scrambles to finish packing for the camp prior to the Olympic Qualifiers.

Ashlyn chuckles. “I can’t believe you waited so long to pack.”

Ali rolls her eyes. “I tried to pack yesterday but SOMEONE had other ideas.”

Ash smirks. “Oh, like you were complaining. I seem to recall you were screaming your praise for my skills.”

Ali blushes as she can’t fight the smile on her face. “Well...true...still...”

Ashlyn just watches as the brunette packs quickly, efficiently and in an order engrained in her mind. She knows this skill has been honed over years of travelling for soccer and is a way to make sure nothing important is left behind. Finally Ali zips her last bag closed.

“Done!”

“Good! Should we go ahead and load the car tonight?”

Ali thinks a second then nods. “Yeah. Then...then we’ll have extra time in the morning,” she croaks.

Ash looks up and sees the tears welling in chocolate eyes. She walks over and pulls her into a hug. They just stand there a few moments, then share a kiss.

“This will probably be our easiest separation, Als. Let’s...just...I don’t know...”

Ali runs her hands up and down Ashlyn’s arms. “Yeah, I know what you mean. You’re not getting deployed just going to class. And I’m just going to Canada. No need for waterworks.”

The brave words are undermined by the tears finally breaking free and her voice choking off. Ashlyn just pulls her close again, her own tears starting to fall. For some reason, the band of gold on their fingers is making this separation worse than any other. After a few minutes Ali steps back.

“Okay, let’s...let’s load the car and come back to spend the rest of the night in bed. Sound like a plan?” she says bravely.

“Sounds perfect, baby,” Ashlyn agrees. She picks up her suitcase and steps to Ali’s pile. “I’ll get your make up bag,” she says as she picks up Ali’s largest suitcase, giggling.

Ali puts her hands on her hips and glares at her wife. “Oh you have jokes now?”

“Yep,” Ash says with a grin and leaves the room.

Ali just shakes her head, chuckling, as she gets the rest of her things and follows her wife out to the car.

* * *

 

Ashlyn is a week and a half into her schooling. It is kicking her butt but in a good way. She is proud to feel herself improve in the classroom and it is making her feel more confident about herself as a future leader of a squad going into an emergency response situation. She is excitedly telling Ali all about it in their nightly Skype session.

“...and the instructor said the plan my team came up with was the one with the highest probability of success!” she says, her eyes alight with joy.

“I am so proud of you, baby,” Ali says, her eyes also lit up. “You are only a couple months in and already becoming a heck of a soldier.”

“Thanks. I couldn’t have done it without you, Ali. I swear, every time I get frustrated with a scenario, I remember what you told me about it being purposely impossible. It helps me step back, clear my head, and look for new solutions. Truth is, and this is what we are learning here, we’re not going to save everyone. That’s what these trials are about. We’re learning about acceptable loss. It sucks but, well, it’s about serving the greater numbers.”

“Damn, baby, I...I hadn’t thought about it that way. I can’t believe you’ll have to make those decisions.”

“Well, not anytime soon. I mean, any idea I come up with has to be approved by my captain and the major.”

“But if they simply agree with your plan...” Ali trails off as it hits her just how many people will be relying on her wife for their lives. “My God, baby, I am so, so proud of you,” she says breathily.

Ashlyn blushes. “Thank you. So, enough about me, how are you and the girls looking?”

“Really good,” Ali says smiling. “We take on the Dominican Republic in 2 days and I think we will be making a real statement that we aren’t wallowing in the second place finish last summer in Germany. We’re all about the gold in London now.”

“Excellent! The team and I are going to a local bar to watch it. The manager said he’d set up one of his TVs just for us to watch the stream.”

“That’s awesome! I’ll make sure my make-up is perfect for you.”

Ashlyn snorts out a laugh. “You’ll make sure your make-up is perfect no matter what!”

“Well, it sounded nice,” Ali jokes.

“HEY! YOU TWO STILL HAVING ONLINE SEX?”

“PINOE!” Ali scolds as Ashlyn busts out laughing.

“Just finished, Pinoe,” Ash calls out.

A moment later the computer shifts as Pinoe has grabbed Ali’s laptop and turned it. The lieutenant smiles as she sees Pinoe, Hope, Abby, and Heather Mitts come into frame.

“Hey, guys!”

“Sir, YES, SIR!” Pinoe says with a salute.

Ashlyn rolls her eyes. “Jackass. How you all doing?”

“We’re good. Wishing you were here,” Hope says sincerely.

“Me, too, sometimes. But I am also really happy to be where I am,” Ashlyn tells them. “I know you probably don’t understand it but I know I was right to listen to this calling.”

“We understand, Ash. We’re happy for you,” Mittsy says.

“Proud of you, too,” Abby adds. “The Army is damn lucky to have you.”

She chats with the four a few more minutes then checks her watch. “Uh, it was great talking to you guys but any chance my wife can have me back now? I have a study session in 30 minutes.”

“No problem. We love you, Ash,” Pinoe says.

“Love you, guys, too.” Ashlyn smiles as her wife comes back onscreen. “Hey, you.”

“Hey. I was worried they’d say no when you asked.”

Ash grins. “Me, too. By the way they were dressed I am guessing team meal?”

Ali nods. “Yeah. Like your study session in 30 minutes.”

“Perfect. Get naked and I’ll get you off,” Ashlyn says, wiggling her eyebrows.

Ali’s face goes BRIGHT red as the four who hadn’t left the room bust out laughing. Ashlyn winks at her wife, knowing they had stuck around.

“You suck, soldier,” Ali scolds.

“Very well, I might add,” Ash agrees.

Ali blushes more and glares at the four who are in tears they are laughing so hard. “You four OUT!” She turns to the computer. “And you! You are in for a cold night on the couch next time we are home.”

Finally alone, the newlyweds quiet a bit, just staring at each other.

“I love you, Alex.”

“I love you, too, Ash. Be safe.”

“Always. Good luck with practice tomorrow. I’ll talk to you tomorrow night.”

“It’s a date, sweetheart. Love you,” she says again.

“Love you, too. Goodnight, baby.”

“Night.”

Ash closes her computer and sighs. It is times like now that she misses Ali the most. She could have been up there as a fan but duty had called. She stands and gathers her things to go meet with her 3 team members to work on their group assignment for the week.

* * *

 

The major teaching the course Ash and her team are taking stares at her as she finishes going over the comprehensive rescue plan for that week’s given scenario. As she had spoken he had made notes while following along on his copy of the plan. He reviews his notes a moment then steps to the front of the class.

“Who sees the glaring mistake in Lieutenant Harris’ plan?” he asks without preamble.’

Ashlyn blushes in embarrassment. Several hands go up and the major nods to one man.

“Captain Spicer, what did you see?”

“Sir, she only allowed for 4 vehicles when she could have taken 5,” the man says.

“Wrong. She correctly utilized the space for a fifth vehicle for extra rations knowing the storm could prevent air drops.” Spicer seems to sink in his seat. The major nods to someone else. “Captain Walsh, what was the mistake you noticed?”

Captain Walsh looks down. “Uh, sir, I though the truck was the problem, too, sir,” she admits.

The major glances around. The others that had raised their hands are now looking straight at their copies of Ashlyn’s plan. Obviously they had assumed the truck, too.

“Son of a bitch,” Ashlyn suddenly mumbles.

Major Randolph turns around. The stern African-American studies the green lieutenant a moment. “You have something to add, Lieutenant?”

Ashlyn sighs. “Yes, sir. I made a major miscalculation. We wouldn’t have enough gas to get back to the base at the end of the mission.”

Randolph nods. “Exactly.”

Pfc Vanfossen stands. “Sir, with all due respect to the lieutenant, it was my calculations that were off, not hers,” he admits.

Ashlyn shakes her head. “No, Private, it was my mistake. I was leader for this op and that means I am responsible for everyone working on it.”

Randolph nods. “She’s right. Admirable that you admit your error, Private, and I am sure in real life your c.o. would be ripping you a new one for this mistake, but in the field just like in this classroom the brass is looking at your leader to get things right. Shit rolls downhill, folks. Harris’ c.o. would get a lashing from his c.o. and you can bet she’d be getting an earful from her c.o. afterwards and yes, Vanfossen, eventually you would be getting your ass handed to you, too. But all that aside, it doesn’t change the fact that 25 U.S. Army personnel are now stranded 100 miles from their air base. You best hope the village oxen didn’t run off and there are enough carts to carry your asses back to the base.”

Ashlyn nods and sits down. Major Randolph looks at the next team. “Well, you all show me what you’ve got.”

By the end of the class, every team had done something wrong but none had been as bad as Ashlyn’s team. She is fuming inside. If only she had taken the time to check Vanfossen’s math. As everyone is packing up to go, Randolph addresses her.

“Harris, a word.”

“Yes, sir,” she replies and waits while the rest of the students file out.

Randolph gets up and walks over to her. “Your plan was sound. Had Vanfossen not made the math error there would have been very little to pick a part.” He holds up the plan in his hand. “I can see part of each of your team in this. Each of you had a part of the assignment and you did a good job pulling it together.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“That wasn’t a compliment,” he snaps back. “You’re not on a soccer field anymore, Harris. You can’t simply assume everyone is doing their part right. As a leader the buck, as the cliché goes, stops with you. Yes, you have a team working with you. But you better learn to second guess their every move, question their every calculation, and make damn sure your plans will save lives, not cost them.” He hands her his copy of the plan with his notes. “I want this back tomorrow morning and I want the probability for success to be 97%. Make it happen. Dismissed.”

Ashlyn takes the paper. “Yes, sir.”

She walks out and leans against the wall. Originally it was supposed to be an 85% success rate. She and her team had been happy to get it to 89%. How the hell was she going to get it to 97?

“Fuck me,” she mutters and goes to grab her gym bag. Time to clear her head with physical activity.

* * *

 

At 8 a.m. on the dot Ashlyn is handing her rewritten plan to the major. He studies her face and sees she probably stayed up all night working on the plan. He glances to the box with the percentage and sees she has calculated it to 94%.

“Why should I even read this if you didn’t reach 97%?”

“Sir, I stayed up all night. I did all the calculations 10 times over. I even changed some of the plans from the original plan but no matter what I did I could not get it above 94%,” she says, her voice laced with the shame of failure. “All I ask, sir, is you let me tell Colonel Menninger myself that I am not fit for his quick response team. He put a lot of faith in me and obviously it was misplaced. He should hear that from me, sir. I owe him that respect.”

Randolph studies the woman a moment. Never before had a soldier simply assumed they were out of the class. Most would be arguing with him and cursing him about the impossible percentage he was demanding.

“What makes you think you’re not worthy of his teams?”

“Sir, you demanded 97% and I could not give that to you. As you said yesterday, shit rolls downhill. If the brass finds out you wanted 97 and I gave you 94, you’d be taking shit because of me. If you are asking for 97% I have to assume you believe it is possible. I just can’t find a way to get there, sir, and because of that, 10 potential soldiers died. That is beyond acceptable loss for this mission.”

Randolph studies the woman carefully. This is not self-serving. This is not reverse psychology. This is a carefully thought out position. He can see the thought of the losses haunts her, much like he’d seen in her eyes the day before when she realized the math error. She knew in a real drill she had potentially killed her entire unit by leaving them with no way to get out of the field and back to base. He sits back in his chair.

“I’ve known your colonel a lot of years, Harris. He has a knack for finding the right soldiers for the right jobs. It’s damn annoying sometimes. I have no idea what he saw in you,” Ashlyn’s shoulders sink a bit, “but the fact is that damn old bird has done it again.”

Ashlyn frowns. “Sir? But...I...”

He hands her back the new plan. “You’ll never forget the hard lesson you learned yesterday. Truth is, if the brass saw that I wanted 97% on a mission like that they’d have my ass while they pinned a medal on your chest for hitting 94. You put in the work, Harris, and I believe you learned what you needed to with this particular drill. You passed.”

“Passed, sir?” she questions again.

He grins (the first time she’s seen that since the course started) and nods. “Yes, you passed, Lieutenant. Now, did you get a chance to do the reading for today’s lecture?”

“Yes, sir. I read it a couple days ago.”

“Good. Then get a cup of coffee. If you fall asleep while I talk you’ll be doing calisthenics for me for hours.”

Ashlyn manages a smile. “Yes, sir. And, sir, thank you for the hard lesson.”

He nods. “Just remember me the first time you get a commendation for getting something done no one thought could be done.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “I’ll remember, Major Randolph. Promise.”

* * *

 

That night Ashlyn and her team have some free time. They make their way to the local bar that had promised to stream the game for them.

“First round is on me, guys,” Ashlyn says as she orders a pitcher for them.

They sit and shoot the breeze about where they grew up and what brought them to the Army. This is the first night they’ve had a chance to just relax and get to know one another outside the classroom. As the game feed comes on, Vanfossen nearly chokes on his beer.

“Who the hell is that?”

Ashlyn looks up and smiles. “Alex Morgan. She’s a forward.”

“She single?” he asks, his eyes not leaving the screen.

Ashlyn laughs. “Sorry, Fossy, she and her boyfriend have been together a while and are tight.”

“Damn. Well, if she’s ever single and needs a shoulder,” he offers with a smile.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she says with a roll of her eyes, as the others chuckle.

“Wow! She’s a looker, too! I’d like to meet her for a night or two of fun!” Saunders blurts.

Ashlyn glares at him. “I know you outrank me, First Lieutenant, but I warn you now to wash your mind out with soap before you ever meet my wife in person.”

Saunders slowly looks over at the Second Lieutenant. “That’s your wife?”

“Yep,” Ashlyn replies.

He swallows and looks back at the screen. “Apologies for the statement. I had no idea,” he says shamefully.

“Forgiven. This time. And if by chance you meet any of my friends on that team, just know you better be thinking about a gentlemanly courtship not just a night or two of fun.”

“What if that’s what she wants?” Corporal Michael Andrews asks with a grin. The youngster from Iowa is often teased about his old-fashioned ways. Ashlyn knows he’s not the type to “use and lose” a woman.

“Then you better buckle up, Andrews, because she would blow your pure little mind,” Ashlyn states as everyone laughs. Andrews just nods in agreement.

As the game begins it soon becomes apparent that the US is the far better side.

“YES! Nice cross, HAO!” Ashlyn cheers as her old Tar Heel buddy crosses to a waiting Abby Wambach.

“Wow! 36 seconds,” Andrews notes. “Is that normal?”

“Nope. But we are a much better team than they are and have more development money. They are trying to grow the sport in their country with very little help from their federation.”

“That sucks,” Vanfossen protests.

“Yes, it does,” Ashlyn agrees.

The group has just ordered their second pitcher as the first half is winding down. With the US up 7-0 Ashlyn is already contemplating the congratulations call she will be making to her wife.

And then her world upends.

“ALEX!” she screams and leaps up, nearly knocking their high top table over.

Her friends get quiet as they watch Ali Krieger pounding the ground in obvious pain. Ashlyn runs her hands through her hair.

“Come on...replay it...replay it...come on...”

Finally the screen shows a replay from the camera behind the goal. Ashlyn grasps her head in frustration.

“NO! Oh, baby, no...no...”

“Uh, that looked bad,” Saunders says quietly.

“It is. Definite ACL,” Ashlyn states. “Oh, Alex...”

“She, um, well...shit...” Vanfossen says. After all, there is really nothing to say.

Ashlyn watches as Shannon Boxx stays with Ali until the trainers carry her off the field. Ash grabs her phone and sends out a text to every player on the team.

_Please, please, let me know what’s going on. Please!_

Now all she can do is wait...


	6. Chapter 6

**Earlier that week...**

“I can’t believe the Qualifiers are on turf,” Heather Mitts complains.

“No kidding. They would never hold a major tournament like the World Cup on turf, why the hell would they hold Qualifiers on it?” Ali agrees.

“What are you worried about? You don’t have to throw your body onto cement to stop shots,” Hope points out.

“True. We just have to slide tackle on glass,” Lauren Cheney points out with a grin. “No big deal.”

“Well, we can all agree it sucks but let’s still go out there and play our best,” Abby tells them.

The group nods. They had gotten into Canada that morning after a brief camp in L.A. They are putting on their boots for their first on-field practice. As Ali finishes lacing up her cleats she stands and lifts the dog tags from around her neck. She gives them a kiss then carefully tucks them into the zippered pouch inside her kit bag. Abby grins.

“Have I told you lately how adorable that is?”

Ali blushes. “No. I didn’t really think anyone had noticed.”

“Are you kidding? We all noticed,” Mittsy says with a smile. “We all think it is sweet.”

“So wait...you all have discussed this? What else do you discuss about me and Ash?”

“Oh, who’s usually on top, who wears the harness, who gets spanked, just things like that,” Abby says with a grin.

Ali goes BRIGHT red. “Are you fucking serious?!” The group laughs and she realizes she’s been had. “You guys suck.”

“We discuss that, too,” Hope adds with a smile.

Ali rolls her eyes and walks off, mumbling about people keeping their noses out of her marriage. But her eyes are smiling, appreciating the fact that they care enough to tease her about her love for Ash. As she starts to stretch, Mittsy walks up and gives her a gentle hip check.

“To be honest, we are all so happy for the two of you. And I think it is so sweet you have her dog tags.”

“Thanks,” Ali answers with a smile. “They just help me feel close to her.”

“I get that completely.”

* * *

 

All she feels is pain. She has no idea where the ball ended up. She has no idea who hit her. All Ali Krieger knows is she has never felt pain this bad in her life. Not when she broke her leg. Not when she was having the mini-heart attacks that nearly killed her. Her body feels like it is on fire with her knee the burning ember that started the inferno.

“Easy, Ali, the trainers are coming,” Boxx tells her.

“FUCK! It fucking HURTS!” Ali screams as she beats her hand into the ground.

Boxx holds the defenders hand. She had seen the hit by the out of control player. It wasn’t dirty just reckless and now the best right back in the world was on the ground, her playing future in question. Boxx swallows that knowledge down.

“I know it hurts but you’ll be fine. Just stay positive, Al. You’ll be fine.”

Boxx stays as close as she can while the trainers evaluate Ali’s knee. She winces as she sees Ali fail a couple field tests. This is not good. Not good at all.

“You may be down a little while but you’ll be back, Ali. You’re a fighter, Kriegs, and you’ll be back in no time. You’ll see,” Boxx says encouragingly.

Ali sniffs and stares at her friend. “You suck at lying.”

“No lies told, Kriegs. You’ll be back and better than ever. You’ll see.”

Those are the last words Boxx can offer as Ali is carried off the field. The middie takes a deep breath and finds herself glaring at the player that took out her defender.

* * *

 

_Hey, Ash. It’s not good. MRI tomorrow. Can’t really talk tonight. I love you._

Ali hits send on the text and tosses her phone down on the bed beside her. She grabs the Kleenex box and uses it to wipe her eyes. The tears had been her constant companion. Well, the tears and the pain. She looks at her leg, nearly twice the normal size between swelling, bandages and braces. Her phone buzzes and she grabs it.

_Please don’t shut me out. I love you and I can help you._

Ali studies the words a moment. She sighs and types back.

_Nothing but a miracle can help me right now. Good night._

She has just tossed her phone down when Mittsy comes into their room. “Hey, how you doing?”

“Crappy,” Ali says as she blows her nose.

“Did you talk to Ash?”

Ali considers the question a moment then nods. “Yeah. Nothing she can do for me.”

Mittsy sits on the edge of Ali’s bed. “Al, I’m sure she tried. She’s probably just frustrated she is so far away.”

“I guess.” Ali’s phone buzzes and Mittsy sees it’s Ashlyn. Ali grabs it and turns it over. “She won’t leave me alone.”

“She loves you, Kriegs. If she said the wrong thing just know it probably came from a good place. She wouldn’t try to hurt you on purpose.”

“I know. I just...I just need to be left alone with my thoughts right now,” Ali says, subtly hinting for Mittsy to leave her alone, too.

Mitts gets it. “Okay. If you need anything let me know. Even if you have to wake me up in the middle of the night, okay?”

Ali just nods. When Heather goes to the bathroom to get ready for bed, Ali lifts up her phone and reads the text from her wife.

_You can ignore my calls, ignore my texts, avoid me at all costs but I still love you. I’ll give you tonight but tomorrow we talk. I love you, my warrior._

Ali’s eyes tear up again. This time it is due to the love she feels from her wife even as she pushes her away.

_I love you, too, my soldier._

She plugs her phone in and tries to get comfortable. Mitts comes in and smiles at her.

“I mean it, Ali, if you need anything, wake me up.”

“I will. Promise.”

Mitts turns off the lights and soon her breathing evens out as she falls asleep. Despite her emotional upheaval and the pain pills, Ali stares at the ceiling long into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

After getting the brush off from her wife, Ashlyn had paced around like a bull in a cage for a few minutes. She had then gone down to the hotel gym to work out, hoping it would settle her mind and help her get over her anger about her wife’s attitude. Yes, part of her got why Ali wanted to be left alone but a larger part of her is hurt that Ali won’t lean on her.

Ash does a 30 minute run on the treadmill, followed by weights, and was in the middle of doing her third set on a the dip stand when Major Randolph walks in. She drops to the ground in confusion as he holds some papers out to her.

“Uh, what’s this, sir?”

“It’s Saturday, Lieutenant.”

Ashlyn glances at her watch and sees it is, indeed after midnight and so technically Saturday. “Um, yes, sir.”

“You have off today and tomorrow. Additionally the top paper is your clearance for a 72 hour pass.”

“A what?”

“A pass. It means you have 3 days off. Add in the weekend that should give you enough time to fly to Vancouver, check on your wife, and get your ass back here in time to be in class Thursday.”

“I...I don’t understand, sir. The class ends this week.”

“For the others. You’ll stay the weekend with me and catch up on what you missed. Should still get you back to DC on Sunday so you can report to Belvoir on Monday morning.” He nods to the paperwork she now holds. “You’ll also find the information on your ticket. Huntsville to Denver to Vancouver. Sorry we couldn’t get you a direct flight.”

“Flight? Sir, I am so confused.”

“Your team came to me after you returned from the bar. They told me what happened to your wife. I called Colonel Menninger and he approved the 3 day pass for you. Your team then went to the others in your class and they raised the money for the plane ticket. You see, Lieutenant, the Army takes care of their own in many ways.”

Ashlyn’s eyes fill with tears. “I...I don’t know what to say, sir.”

“Say goodnight, Harris. You need to pack and get to the airport for a very early flight.”

Ashlyn manages to smile. “Yes, sir. Thank you, sir, for everything.”

“I expect you to study some while you’re gone, Harris.”

“I will, sir. I promise.”

He nods. “Good. I hope your wife will be okay.”

“Thank you, Major Randolph.”

They walk out of the gym together. Ashlyn hurries up to her room and packs her backpack, not wanting to worry about checked bags. She puts in a pair of jeans, a few shirts, undies, socks, and bras. She then adds some workout clothes, knowing Ali will probably piss her off and a workout will be needed to blow off steam. She then bags up the two sets of ACUs she had worn that week and hangs them out with a dry cleaning request so they will be ready when she returns. She then tries to go to sleep. She has over 7 hours of flying to look forward to the next day.

“But I’ll be there to help Alex and show her we’re better together,” she says as she tries to will her now excited body to sleep.

* * *

 

Ali is sitting in the doctor’s office waiting on the MRI results. She had purposely “forgotten” her phone in her hotel room knowing Ash would be calling or texting her. As bad as it sounds even to Ali herself, she just doesn’t want to speak to her wife right then.

“So, can I get you anything?”

Ali looks over at the team trainer that is with her. “No, I’m good,” she says with a forced smile.

“Maybe it’s not as bad as it seems. Could be a sprain. Let’s stay positive, okay?”

Ali just nods. She is tired of people telling her to stay positive. She had felt the hit. She’d had sprains and hyperextensions before. This is different. This is the pain Ashlyn had once described to her. Ten minutes later the doctor walks in and sits down at his desk.

“I’m afraid it’s not good, Ms. Krieger. Your ACL and MCL are both torn.” Ali gasps. “Additionally, you’ve also damaged your meniscus. The good news is, you’re in very good shape. Once the swelling goes down some your surgeon should be able to repair everything and then it will simply be a matter of getting back to your playing level.”

“So...I could play again?”

“Yes, I’m sure of it.”

“How soon?”

“Well, your surgeon will be able to give you a better time frame once he has seen everything inside and made the repairs. My guess just based on pictures is maybe 8 months or so.”

“But...but that means...no Olympics...” she notes with devastation in her eyes.

“Don’t rule it out yet, Ms. Krieger,” the doctor cautions. “I have simply looked at pictures on a screen. Sometimes once the surgeon sees what’s going on first hand it’s not as bad as it seemed. Now, do you have a doctor you plan to use?”

The trainer sits forward. “We have one we work with in the DC area. He’s been contacted and will be watching for Ali’s MRI and x-rays. He can see her on Friday.”

“Good, good. I’ll make sure he is sent everything we have. What will you do until then?”

“I’ll stay here until Thursday so I can work with the trainers on getting the swelling down,” Ali tells him.

“Good. Well, if you need anything or have any questions, please don’t hesitate to call my office.” He stands, signaling the end of the conversation. “Good luck with everything, Ms. Krieger.”

“Thank you.”

She gets on her crutches and follows the trainer out the door. He glances at her as they walk down the hall.

“Uh, Ali, can I ask a question?” She just shrugs. “Why didn’t you tell him it’s actually Mrs. Harris?”

“Actually it’s Krieger-Harris. But it doesn’t matter. He’s just a temporary doctor and I didn’t feel the need to tell him. That’s my prerogative.”

“Of course it is. I was just curious. So you going to call Ash and let her- -”

“Can we not talk right now? Please?” she interrupts, her nerves on edge.

He nods. As they get in the van he glances at his watch. “Um, we missed the team lunch. Want to stop for something?”

“No. I’ll just order room service. I want to be alone a while.”

“Ah. Okay.” He can see she is slipping into depression. He sighs. “Ali, it’s easy to only see the bad right now. Lean on your friends and your wife. They can help.” He holds up her hand to stop her rant. “That’s all I will say. Promise.”

When they get to the hotel, he lets Ali off right at the front doors before going to join the team at their afternoon session. Ali is thankful to finally be alone. She carefully crutches into the hotel. That morning after the MRI she had gone by the team practice. Getting the hugs from her teammates had almost been harder than anything. The sorrow and pity in their eyes was as painful as her knee. She was happy she was going to have some time to reflect.

And then she sees her wife stand up from the lobby sofa.

They stare at each other a moment, then Ali bursts into tears. Ashlyn is there in a split second. She pulls her wife into a hug.

“I’m here, baby. I’m here. We’ll get through this, baby. We will,” Ashlyn whispers.

“I’m so scared, Ash.”

“I know, honey. I know. Hold on a second.” Ash runs over and grabs her backpack. She slides her textbook into it and slips it on her shoulders. She then hurries back to her wife. “Got your room key?”

“Yeah, right here,” Ali says.

“Good.”

Ashlyn lifts her wife up, careful to keep her injured leg stable. Ali starts to protest but the blonde ignores her and just carries her to the elevator. Once inside, Ash leans her wife near the control panel so Ali can punch in the floor. Ashlyn never sets her wife down until they are in the hotel room.

“Let me get a pillow for your leg,” Ash says as Ali gets settled on the bed.

Once the brunette is comfortable, she studies the woman standing near the dresser.

“How are you here?”

Ashlyn smiles and tells her about her classmates. Ali’s eyes tear up.

“That’s...that’s amazing.”

“Yeah.” Ash walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. “What did the doctor say?”

Ali grabs a Kleenex and gives her wife the rundown. She wipes her eyes as she can’t stop the tears that seem to flow whenever she thinks about her dwindling Olympic hopes. Ash rubs her thigh comfortingly.

“I say we just stick with the positives for now. I know it’s hard, but it’s all you can do.”

“I’m so scared, Ash.”

“I know. You’re tired, too. Why don’t you try to get some sleep?”

“You look pretty tired, too.”

Ashlyn smiles. “The woman that makes up 99.9% of my world got hurt last night. Kinda made it hard to sleep. And then I was traveling for over 7 hours.”

“You should take a nap. The gals will be excited to see you later.”

She lifts Ali’s hand and kisses it. “All I care about is seeing you, sweetheart. But I tell you what: I’ll nap if you nap.”

Ali smiles and scoots over farther in the bed so Ash can rest on the side of Ali’s good leg. “Deal.”

Ash smiles and unties her boots and kicks them off. She takes off her ACU jacket and lays it neatly on the dresser. Her pants follow a moment later. She then crawls into bed beside her wife. She slides an arm under Ali’s head and nuzzles her as close as she can.

“I love you, Alex. I will be beside you every step of the way as we work to keep your Olympic dream alive.”

Ali finally stops fighting the tears. She lets them flow, sobbing and clinging to her wife. Ash just holds her, stroking her hair comfortingly.

“That’s it, baby. Get it all out. No need to fight it, honey, just let your emotions go.”

She kisses her temple and holds her close even after Ali cries herself to sleep. Sure they will eventually need to talk about Ali’s initial dodging of Ash but for now the blonde is just happy her wife is getting some much needed rest.

* * *

 

Heather Mitts eases open the hotel room door as quietly as she can. She hears nothing and hopes it means Ali is asleep. She gets around the wall that closes off the bathroom and nearly squeals when she sees Ali is, in fact, sleeping. And she is sleeping very well cuddled in the arms of her wife. She turns around and hurries out into the hall to see everyone.

“She’s asleep! With Ashlyn!”

“Ashlyn? Is she AWOL or what?” Abby asks in concern.

Mitts’ face pales. Everyone can completely see Ashlyn going AWOL to make sure her wife is okay. Abby, Christie and Mitts all enter the room. Abby walks over and taps Ashlyn on the shoulder, careful not to jostle Ali. Ashlyn just moans.

“Ashlyn!” she whispers harshly. Still nothing. She looks over at the others. Christie just shrugs. Abby turns back and slaps Ashlyn’s arm. “ASHLYN!” she whispers a little louder.

This time Ashlyn jumps and rolls over, her eyes barely open. “What the fuck?”

“Dude, are you AWOL?” Abby demands to know.

Ashlyn starts to chuckle when she sees the concern in her friend’s eyes. “No. Now leave me alone.” She starts to roll back over but Abby pokes her. “What, dammit?”

“Are you sure?”

“Fuck, Abby, I am not AWOL but I am damn near exhausted, as is my wife. Give us a couple hours and we’ll explain everything, okay?”

“Okay. Uh, sorry. Unless you’re lying to me in which case I will kick your ass later,” Abby warns.

Ashlyn just grins. “Love you, too.”

Ashlyn rolls back towards her wife and settles back into her nap. Mitts, Christie and Abby stare at the two a moment then step back towards the door.

“Hopefully Ashlyn will get Ali to really talk about what’s going to happen the next few days and what it could mean for this summer,” Christie notes.

“Ali was shutting me out last night. I’m glad Ash is here. She’ll help Ali start to process everything,” Mitts tells them.

Cap and Abby leave and Mitts grabs a change of clothes so she can shower and relax a little before the team dinner.

* * *

 

Ali’s eyes slowly flutter open as she feels a lock of hair being moved off her face. She stares into eyes filled with love and smiles.

“You’re really here.”

“Of course I am, baby,” Ashlyn whispers and leans in to give her a kiss. “So, you ready to talk about your knee yet?”

“Not really.”

“Fair enough. What about dinner with the team? Mittsy let me know it’s in about 20 minutes and Pia said I am welcome to join. But if you’d rather order in that’s fine.”

Ali strokes a hand down Ashlyn’s cheek. “Let’s go down. Everyone will want to see you and maybe you’ll help deflect questions off of me.”

“Okay. And I’ll need to book a hotel room, too.”

“Right. I guess three is a crowd, right?” Ali grins.

“Right.”

Ashlyn slowly sits up and stretches. Ali takes a moment to admire her wife’s hard body. The soldier glances over and sees the light in the brown eyes. She grins.

“Like what you see, baby?”

“Nope.”

“No?” Ash frowns.

Ali grabs Ash’s hand and pulls her close. “I love what I see.”

The women smile and share a smoldering kiss. When it ends, Ash stands and starts to get back into her clothes. She pulls on her ACU jacket and sees her wife is still staring hungrily at her. She grins.

“At ease, Krieger.”

“I’ll have you know it’s Krieger-Harris, something I am damn proud of,” Ali corrects.

Ashlyn just grins as she pulls on her boots and ties them. She looks at her wife. “Do you need the bathroom, Mrs. Krieger-Harris?”

“Yep. Need to freshen up a bit.”

“As you wish.”

Ashlyn walks over and easily lifts her wife into her arms. Ali moans.

“Do you know how sexy it is when you do this?”

Ashlyn just winks. “Hell yeah.”

Ali laughs as her wife deposits her in the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later they are on their way out the door. Ali turns the handle and Ash hooks the door with her ankle to open it all the way. Kelley happens to be passing by and sees them.

“Whoa! Let me get the door!”

She holds the door open as Ash carries her wife into the hallway. Kelley grins.

“If I stub my toe will you carry me, too?” she teases.

Ash grins. “Sorry. Only the wife gets to ride me,” she wiggles her eyebrows to stress the double entendre. Ali just rolls her eyes as KO blushes and walks with them to the elevator.

“You look hot in uniform, Ash. Good thing you’re married.”

“Yep. There’s only one woman I care about thinking I’m sexy. Luckily it is the beautiful woman in my arms who agreed to wear my wedding band.”

“And dog tags. She wears your dog tags, too,” Kelley adds. “We think it’s cute as heck. Especially when she has to take them off and gives them a quick kiss before tucking them away.”

“KELLEY!” Ali scolds, blushing.

Ash smiles. “You do that? Really?”

“Yes,” Ali admits quietly.

Ash kisses her cheek. “Thanks, baby. That means a lot to me.”

Kelley gets the door to the conference room so Ash can walk in with no problems. As they enter, several players see them and they are greeted with a round of “Awwws.” Ali just blushes and tucks her head into Ash’s shoulder.

“Sit her here, Harris,” Abby calls, motioning to a chair that already has another chair ready for Ali’s leg.

“Yes, ma’am,” Ash says and walks over to gently place her wife down. She then looks up and sees the irritated look on Abby’s face. “Uh, what?”

“Ma’am? Seriously?” Abby asks as several people snicker.

“Oops. Sorry. Habit, Abs.”

“Right,” Abby replies with a smirk.

Ashlyn stands and follows the forward to the buffet line and quickly makes up a plate of Ali’s favorites. She then gets her a lemonade and returns to the table.

“Need anything else, sweetheart?”

“No, Ash, I’m good.”

Ashlyn nods and goes back to help herself to dinner. At the table, HAO leans towards Ali.

“Damn she looks good in that uniform, too! I mean, she looked good in her dress uni but wow! And carrying you like that? And not even out of breath? Damn, Al!”

Ali grins smugly. “You got that right.”

Ashlyn has just set her dinner down when someone pats her on the back. She turns and smiles at the NT coach.

“Hey, Coach. How’s it going?”

“Good to see you, Ash,” Pia says, pulling the former keeper into a hug. “You look good. We miss you here.”

“Thanks. Some days I really miss being here but I know I made the right choice.”

“I’m happy for you. And I’m glad you’re here. Your wife definitely needs you right now.”

Ashlyn looks down at her love. “I know. Thankfully I work with some good people that made this happen.” She looks back to Pia. “We’ll be working to get her back to you ASAP. Whatever it takes. She’ll be better than ever.”

Pia nods. “I believe it. How long are you here for?”

“I have to fly back Wednesday morning.”

“Well, you’re welcome at all meals. You’re one of us and always will be.”

“Thanks, Coach. I appreciate that.”

Pia pats her shoulder and walks away. Ash sits down and notices everyone grinning at her. “What?”

“You stood at attention. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you stand at attention for a coach,” Tobin notes.

Ashlyn blushes. “Habit,” she blames again.

“And an adorable one at that,” Ali gushes as she pinches Ash’s cheek.

Ash laughs and pulls away then settles in to eat and catch up with her friends on the team.

* * *

 

At dinner the couple had learned that Mittsy decided to room with a couple others to give the couple time to themselves. Pia approved the move, knowing her number 1 right back was not going to playing the rest of the tournament. In the morning, Ali goes to work a bit with the trainers, while Ashlyn has a workout in the hotel gym and then settles in for some studying. When she hears the key in the door, she leaps up from the desk and runs over just as Ali gets the door open.

“Baby, why didn’t you call me?” Ashlyn scolds.

“I just needed time to myself,” Ali says. She carefully sits down on the bed then chucks her crutches away. “Stupid, fucking pieces of tin,” she mumbles.

Ashlyn sighs and sits down on the other bed facing her wife. “I guess we need to discuss the next steps?”

“Surgery, rehab,” Ali states. “What the hell else is there to know?”

“Right. I guess it’s a good thing we’re still living with your dad, then. That way if I get called away he’ll be around to help you.”

“Maybe,” Ali whispers.

“Maybe? What do you mean maybe? You can’t possibly be considering our own place now, are you?” Ashlyn asks incredulously.

“You hungry? I’m hungry. But I don’t want to be around the team. Can we just order in?”

Ashlyn studies the brunette a moment. “Sure. But don’t think I’m forgetting what you said about your dad. We can talk more after lunch.”

“Okay. So, uh, what are you studying?”

The couple spends the rest of the morning together. Ashlyn tells Ali a little about her classes. They watch a movie. They order in lunch. Finally the blonde glances at the clock.

“Uh, shouldn’t you be getting ready to go back to the trainers for a while? I mean, the team will be leaving for the afternoon session soon.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Ashlyn takes her wife’s hands and turns to stare into her eyes. “Alex, you’ll come back from this. You are a warrior not just in name. You will come back better than ever. I know you will.”

“So, I am going to schedule the surgery for as soon as possible,” Ali states, ignoring her wife’s encouragement. “Then I’ll do some rehab in Northern Virginia.” She takes a deep breath. “Then we’ll see what happens.”

Ash takes a deep breath. “Alex, I think...as soon as the docs clear it...you should report back to Frankfurt.”

Ali looks up sharply. “What? Why?”

“You know as well as I do they’ll set you up with a 9-5 rehab program that will bring you back better and faster. I know it will suck being so far away but I think it will be best for your career.”

“So you’d want me to go away while still hurting? What kind of monster are you?”

“Sweetheart, I’m not a monster. I want what’s best for you. You know that.”

“Oh, and sending me off is best for me? Maybe it’s best for you? I’ve seen the way even straight women stare at you, especially in uniform. Maybe that’s why you want me so far away,” Ali accuses.

Ashlyn sits back like she’s been slapped. “Okay, I can either chalk that up to you being cruel because you’re in pain or you are a true asshole. Which is it, honey?” she laces the term of affection with sarcasm.

“I just don’t want us split up right now, Ash!” Ali hollers. “Can’t you understand that? I’m scared you’ll suddenly think I’m not good enough if I’m not on the National Team.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Alex: I love YOU, not your jersey. And you going away for a few months won’t change that! It will be like you are deployed instead of me. It’s something we need to get used to. Are you really so worried that our relationship is so fragile it can’t withstand a separation?” Ashlyn asks in frustration.

Ali doesn’t answer right away. Her eyes flicker with doubt. And those two things are all Ash needs to see. She drops Ali’s hands and stands.

“Holy shit...you really don’t trust us if we’re apart? Are you fucking kidding me? What is it, Alex? My old reputation? Or are you worried you’ll suddenly prefer dick to pussy again?” she asks harshly.

“ASHLYN! STOP! I’m not going to suddenly like guys again.”

“Oh, so it IS my old reputation. Good to fucking know.”

Ashlyn grabs her wallet and storms out of the room, ignoring Ali calling after her. She heads down to the hotel restaurant and drops into a seat at the bar.

“Jack and ginger, please. Make it a double,” she asks the bartender.

The bartender nods and soon serves up the drink to the angry-looking blonde. Ash stares into the amber liquid, wondering how many it will take to erase the conversation she had just had from her mind.

* * *

 

The team gets back to the hotel about 4. As they are walking through the lobby, Lori glances into the restaurant and stops.

“Uh oh...”

Abby follows her eyes and sees the still angry blonde at the bar. Abby sighs. “I got this.”

“You sure? If she’s drunk you may need help,” Lori cautions.

“I’m sure. If that changes, I’ll call you. See you at dinner.”

Lori nods and gets into the elevator with Mittsy, HAO and Lauren. She tells them where Abby is going and the other ladies sigh, knowing Ali’s depression probably led to the former keeper’s bad mood.

Abby walks in and drops onto the stool beside her friend. “Jack and ginger?” Ashlyn nods. “Ah, the happy couple. Good drink. How many have you had?”

“This is my first.”

“Ah, so you just got here?”

“Nope. Been here a couple hours. Just...too many people in my family go to liquor to solve problems. I’m trying to solve the problem before I drink.”

“I see. So what’s the problem? Maybe I can help?”

Ashlyn laughs humorlessly. “Got a way to erase my old college reputation? I mean, I swear, Abby, I have not even thought about sleeping with another woman since Alex and I started dating. So to find out she doesn’t trust us enough to spend months apart fucking hurts. Like, hurts like I can’t even explain! How the hell will she handle it if I get a yearlong deployment? If she doesn’t trust me we’re done before we’ve barely gotten started in this marriage.”

Abby pats her on the back. “From the beginning, Ash.”

Ashlyn twirls her glass as she tells Abby about the conversation she and Ali had regarding her next steps in getting back in the game. Abby just nods her head. She is impressed that Ashlyn was willing to suggest Frankfurt as the best avenue for Ali, even though it meant separation. And she was disappointed that Ali used ancient history as an excuse to not want rehab. Truth is: Ali is scared she won’t make it back so she is deflecting her feelings using other excuses.

“Ash, if she didn’t trust you, you’d have been broken up long ago.”

“Oh, really? Then why have I been sitting down here so long and she hasn’t even tried to call or text me?”

“Because she knows she is wrong. And she is still scared. She’s probably just hoping you’ll return when you’re not mad and she can apologize in person.” Abby’s phone starts to ring. She answers as Ashlyn mulls over what the forward has said. “Hey, Lor,” Abby answers. She listens a second. “Oh, fuck. Okay, we’ll be right up.”

Ashlyn’s head whips towards her friend. It had to be about Ali. Abby reaches over and grabs Ash’s phone off the bar and tries to get it come on. She sighs.

“Your battery is dead, Ash.”

Ashlyn frowns and takes the phone. She tries to get it to come on. “Well, fuck...”

“That was Lori. Ali is a wreck. She thinks you’ve left her. Like, left her, left her, not just stormed out of the room. That in itself should tell you she’s not emotionally stable right now, Ash. She doesn’t get hysterical just because you two have a disagreement.”

“Well, fuck...” Ashlyn mutters again. She knocks back the drink and stands.

“Got a solution?” Abby asks.

“Yeah. We need to talk. Like really talk and listen to each other. But first I need to remind her this band of gold I wear means I am dedicated wholly and completely to her. She needs to know that and never, ever doubt it. It fucking hurts that she does.”

“She doesn’t, Ash. I promise you she doesn’t.”

The two get up and head upstairs. They find a small group of people in the room with Ali. Abby nods to several, silently telling them to get out. Ash walks over to where HAO holds a sobbing Ali. She kneels down beside the bed.

“Alex...” she says softly.

Ali stares at her a moment, then leaps into her arms. Ashlyn just holds her close.

“I’msorry. I’msosorry,” Ali rambles hysterically.

“Shhh, baby. It’s okay. We’re okay, honey. I promise. We’re okay.”

Everyone exits the room, letting the couple work through their problems in peace. After a few minutes, Ali sits back.

“It’s not you, it’s me.”

Ashlyn gives her a sly grin. “Oh, that old cliché?”

Ali chuckles as she wipes her cheeks. “Yeah, that did sound cheesy, didn’t it?” She takes a deep breath. “I’m struggling emotionally, Ashlyn. Last time I had an injury this bad...I nearly died. And now I can’t help but worry about that and I can’t help but think you’re not going to want to deal with everything this injury could entail. And then you suggested Frankfurt and my first thought was it was a way for you to get rid of me. I know, I know,” she says stopping Ashlyn’s protest, “it wasn’t. Baby, I trust you with my heart and my life. That was all my own doubts just bubbling over and finding a way to blame you for the crappy way I was feeling. I am so, so sorry. You didn’t deserve that especially considering the sacrifices you are making to be here for me. I am so sorry I hurt you.”

Ashlyn leans forward and kisses Ali’s forehead. “I forgive you. And I’m sorry I forgot to charge my phone last night. We could have solved this long ago if I’d done something that simple.”

Ali smiles. “I should be used to that by now.”

Ash blushes. “Sadly, that’s true.” She takes a deep breath. “So, um, what about what I suggested?”

Ali bites her lip a moment. “I want to play again. I want to be better than I was before this injury. I want to make it impossible for Pia to keep me off the team.” She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “And I think that means Frankfurt.”

Ashlyn nods. “Me, too. But know that whatever you decide, I back you 100%. You make the call, Alex. Okay?”

“Okay.” She runs her hand down Ashlyn’s cheek. “I love you so much. Thank you for...for always having my back and being my number 1 supporter.”

“You never have to thank me for that. I love you, Alex. No one will ever mean to me what you do. And no woman will ever hold a candle to the beauty you have inside and out. You’re it for me, baby. Have been since our first date. Trust that.”

Ali leans in and gives her wife a tender kiss. “I do.”

After the emotional afternoon, the two women lay down to rest a little before dinner at 6 with the rest of the team.

* * *

 

Ashlyn finishes zipping up her backpack and turns to her wife. Ali sits on the bed, her knee on a pillow with a bag of ice. Tears run down her cheeks but not because of the injury. Ash walks over and sits down beside her, running a hand through her hair.

“No crying, baby. I’ll be back in DC Sunday night with you. And by then we’ll know the next step in your recovery.”

“Actually, I’m crying because I am just so thankful for you. I didn’t know how much I needed you here until I was in your arms. You made this seem...seem...God, not bearable because it isn’t but you helped me see there are more possibilities than the only one I saw: career ender.”

Ashlyn smiles. “No way this ends your career. You’re Ali Freakin’ Krieger-Harris. You scored the game winner against Brazil. You are the best damn right back in the world. And you are super sexy.”

“What does that last part have to do with my knee?” she asks with a giggle.

Ash shrugs. “Nothing. I just happen to like that part. A lot,” she adds, wiggling her eyebrows. Ali laughs and the blonde pulls her close. “I love you, Mrs. Krieger-Harris. Call me Friday as soon as you get an answer from the surgeon. If I’m in class, and let’s face it I probably will be, leave a message and I will call you as soon as I can, okay?”

“Okay.”

“And know if it wouldn’t get me slammed in the stockade I’d be there with you talking to the docs.”

“I know,” Ali says, stroking her cheek. “I love you so much, Ashlyn. Thank you for loving me, sweetheart.”

“Easiest job in the world,” Ashlyn says and pulls her wife close.

The women get lost in a kiss, trying to convey to each other that everything will be okay. They finally pull apart when there is a knock on the door. Ashlyn smooths down Ali’s hair.

“That’s my ride,” she says with a choked voice.

“Yeah. God, why are we being all sappy? We’ll be back together in a few days.”

“It’s okay, Alex. You’re just upset you won’t see my sexy body for a few days. I get it,” Ashlyn teases as Ali slaps her.

“You’re so bad.”

“I know.” She takes a deep breath. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They share another hug and kiss. Then like ripping off a Band-Aid, Ashlyn stands, grabs her pack, double checks that her phone and wallet are in her pockets, then heads for the door. She pauses to wave. Ali smiles through her tears and waves back.

Ashlyn steps out into the hall to find most of the team standing there. She gives them a smile. “Take care of her for me.”

“You know we will,” Pinoe says. “You take care of yourself no matter where the Army takes you.”

“Always.”

She gives everyone a hug, thankful when she sees Mittsy and HAO head inside the room to be with Ali. She takes a deep breath.

“I love you, guys. Give ’em hell this tourney.”

“Next goal is for you,” Abby promises and pats Ash on the shoulder.

Ashlyn nods and quickly walks away before her friends can see her tears. When she gets down to the lobby she is surprised to find Pia waiting for her. The coach shakes her hand.

“We’ll take care of her until tomorrow. Then I am trusting you to do what’s best for her, not necessarily what’s best for me.”

Ashlyn smiles. “I understand. We came up with some plans last night that I think will get her back on the pitch soon. Maybe even in time for the Olympics. Don’t count her out too soon.”

Pia smiles. “Ali Krieger would be hard to count out no matter what the injury.” She offers her hand. “Good luck and stay safe.”

“I will, Coach. Thanks,” Ashlyn shakes her hand then goes out to catch her cab to the airport. In her heart she hopes Ali can defy all medical expectations and make it to the Olympics. In her opinion, her wife deserved her shot at Gold. Of course...some may say she’s a bit biased. She sits back in the seat and sighs. “You can do it, Alex. I know you can,” she whispers as the hotel drifts out of sight.


	8. Chapter 8

**August 2012**

When Ashlyn’s work phone starts to ring at 9 p.m. she knows it won’t be good. She’d been deployed a few times stateside but so far her team had not gone over seas. She flicks the TV over to CNN as she answers. The breaking news scrolling across the bottom of the screen tells her she’ll finally be getting her international rotation.

“Harris,” she answers. She listens a moment. “Yes, sergeant. Will be there within the hour.”

She hangs up and starts to gather her chargers and bathroom items that always get packed last. Once she is sure she has everything she takes a deep breath. Half of her is scared; the same fear she has felt each deployment knowing lives will depend on the work her team does. Half of her is excited to finally be going overseas to a place that will surely need everything she has learned so far and where she will learn even more from those that have been in longer.

“Kinda fucking twisted you’re excited about this,” she mutters to herself as she watches the news report.

An earthquake registering 7.5 on the Richter scale had hit the Gulf of Thailand. The quake had caused a tsunami that had added to the devastation. Expected aftershocks will make it difficult for aid and rescue workers to do their jobs.

“Water & food distribution, medical triage, general shelters, transportation,” Ashlyn whispers to herself as she considers the many things her team will need to help get up and running as soon as possible.

She goes downstairs and sees Ken watching the evening news. He glances up at her. “Thailand?”

“Yes. Just got the call.”

“Good thing you hadn’t changed yet,” he says with a nervous smile.

“Right.” She takes a deep breath. “I’ll call Ali as I drive. I’m not sure when I’ll be able to call anyone so, uh, I just...”

He stands and walks over to her. “I know. Be safe, Ashlyn.” He pulls her into a hug. “I love you and am so proud of you.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Thanks, Ken. I love you, too. See you, um, well...eventually.”

He nods and lets her go. She is surprised to see tears in his eyes. Before they can fall, she turns and hurries out to her Jeep. As she drives, she slips her Bluetooth in her ear and, regretfully, hits her wife’s number, knowing she will be asleep.

“Ashlyn?” Ali answers nervously.

“Hey, baby, sorry to wake you.”

“What’s wrong?”

“There was a bad earthquake in Thailand. Lots of aftershocks expected and it created a tsunami, too. I’m on my way to Belvoir now. We’ll be mobilizing two teams to go and leaving Andrews in less than 4 hours.”

“Fuck,” Ali mumbles as she goes into her living room in Germany and turns on the news channel.

“Babe, I don’t know when I’ll be able to call or email. I swear, as soon as I can I will contact you even if it’s just a quick note to let you know how I’m doing,” Ashlyn promises.

“I know you will. Please be safe, sweetheart.”

“Always.” The two talk for a few more minutes then Ashlyn sighs. “Babe, I’m pulling up at the gate. I need to go.”

“Okay. I love you so much, Ash.”

“I love you, too. Talk to you as soon as I can.”

“Right. Bye, baby.”

“Bye, Alex.”

Ashlyn reluctantly disconnects as she pulls up to the gate and gets waved through once they see her access sticker. She grabs her backpack and the packed kit bag that she keeps in her jeep and reports inside.

“Hey, Pauly, what’s the word?” she asks.

Corporal Paula Johnson glances up from her clipboard. “Sanitation systems destroyed, water mains busted, fires, buildings crumbling and unsafe. The only good news is the tsunami wasn’t as bad as they expected and the water has already receded. Unfortunately it’s left behind dead sea life, drowned animals, and reports of people missing, possibly swept back out to sea.”

“Damn. Navy?”

“Already routing an LPD that way to deploy boats and helos. It’s the Nashville and she has 6 Sea Knights on her. Marines going ashore will help with immediate triage and prepare anyone that has to be sent out to the USNS Mercy hospital ship, which is also in route. USNS Tippecanoe will be close by for replenishment if needed for both ships.”

Ashlyn nods. “Perfect,” she accepts the clipboard and initials that she’s been briefed. She places her sack with the others to be loaded on a truck and reports to Colonel Menninger.

“Sir, I’ve gotten the brief from Johnson.”

“Very good. Since your commander, Major Nettles, has a broken leg and won’t be in the field, I’ve reassigned you to the other team. This is your first major disaster deployment and you’ll have a hell of a learning curve.”

Ashlyn nods, “Yes, sir.” She knows the missions she had been on in the States would only marginally have her prepared for the massive devastation she would see in Thailand.

Menninger gestures to the other men in the room. “You’ll be with Staff Sergeant Rodgers for most of your time on the ground. He’s been with the Corps of Engineers for 18 years and has pretty much had a hand in every kind of situation you can imagine. Major Ramos will be your c.o. He’s got 13 years in and also has seen it all. Listen to them and learn.”

“Yes, sir,” she responds.

Major Ramos lifts an eyebrow. “You don’t say much, Lieutenant.”

“Knowledge speaks, wisdom listens, Major Ramos,” she replies with a slight smile.

Ramos grins. “Good response.” He hands her a piece of paper. “This is the plan the sergeant has drawn up for first response requisitions. Any questions?”

Ashlyn looks it over. As her eyes scan down the requested equipment, she briefly scowls, looks up at the action plan, then swallows and continues to scan the page. She offers it back to Ramos.

“No, sir.”

“Really? What was with that scowl?”

Ashlyn blushes, not realizing she’d been caught. “Uh, well...nothing much, sir. I just...was going to speak to Sgt Rodgers when we are done in here.”

The sergeant stiffens, his face hardening. “Look, Lieutenant, I know you outrank me,” he says with irritation, “but that doesn’t mean you know it all. Bars don’t equal experience.”

“I know, Sergeant,” she starts but he interrupts.

“So if you’ve got a problem with my action plan spit it out so I can show you book learning doesn’t mean squat against real experience,” he finishes then adds as an afterthought, “Ma’am.”

Ashlyn glares at the man. She feels the eyes of the two senior officers on her, wondering how she will deal with the rudeness...not to mention insubordination. She straightens her back.

“Okay, Sergeant, I have one little issue with your form here.”

“Oh, do tell, Lieutenant,” he snarks.

“Your action plan calls for 12 trucks to transport supplies and body bags to all the various locations we’ll have aid stations set up, right, Sergeant?” He nods. “Then perhaps down in the requisitions boxes you should have typed 12...not 2.” She offers the form to him.

He snatches it and his face flushes in embarrassment. “Oh...”

“And, Sergeant, we’re a team, something I am very used to being on. I had planned to point this out to you privately when we left the colonel’s office, knowing it was just a typo. Two things you need to remember about me: 1) I don’t believe in humiliation to get a point across. In my experience it’s better to work with someone than call them out just to make them look like an asshole in front of others. And 2) I respect people that have experience regardless if they have bars, clusters, stars, or stripes on their uniform. I’d be an idiot not to be grateful to work with you and a bigger idiot to poison that work environment by being the type of asshole I hate. Now we can either start over with mutual respect or you can continue to resent me and deal with the fact that you have my respect. Your call, Sergeant.”

Menninger and Ramos both chuckle at the look on Rodgers’ face. The sergeant slowly shakes his head and looks at the other two officers.

“Don’t tell me OCS finally produced an officer whose head doesn’t grow in their ass,” he mutters. Ashlyn grins. Rodgers turns to her and offers his hand. “My apologies, Lieutenant. Colonel Menninger had nothing but praise for you. I should have listened to him. Let’s start over with that whole mutual respect thing. Just don’t piss me off,” he adds with a wink.

Ashlyn chuckles and shakes his hand. “I’ll do my best. But my wife often says I can do that without trying so no promises.”

The men laugh and continue to make plans and order up the things they need for this mission.

* * *

 

Ashlyn pulls her phone out as the cargo plane lifts off from Andrews. She quickly types out a text.

_On our way to Thailand. I love you, baby._

Major Ramos watches her and pats her on the shoulder. “You okay?”

Ashlyn nods. “Yes, sir. Just letting my wife know we’re taking off. She already knows it could be a while before I can contact her again.”

“Good.” He pauses. “So your wife is Ali Krieger, right?”

“Yes, sir. You know her?”

“I have a 12 year old daughter who’s wild about soccer. After watching the Brazil game last summer she decided she wanted to be just like Ali Krieger and someday win a huge game.”

“I can believe that,” Ashlyn says proudly.

“How is she doing? With her knee?”

“Okay. She returned to Frankfurt about 3 weeks after surgery. They basically have her in a rehab program that goes all day long. It’s like a 9-5 job. It’s tough but she’s back to running. Unfortunately she was only at about 75% when Pia named the Olympic roster and the alternates.”

“Damn. That’s a shame.”

“Yeah. But she’ll be back. If all goes well she’ll keep getting better and be back on the national team by the end of the year. She’ll be in Canada for the World Cup in 2015 and then she’ll take on Rio in 2016 for that Olympic medal she deserves,” she states confidently.

“Good to know.” He waits a second as the plane levels out. “So do you miss it?”

“Sure. I always will. But I just felt like this is where I am meant to be,” she explains.

“I understand. I walked away from a chance at Major League Baseball. A bunch of my teammates thought I was nuts. I think even a few were angry. It’s hard to get them to understand why you walk away from it for this life.”

“I got lucky. My teammates have been nothing but supportive. I mean, at first a few questioned me to make sure I wasn’t walking away too soon but when I explained myself they got it. And Alex, uh, Ali, has always been in my corner.”

As if it was scripted, her phone buzzes. She picks it up and smiles.

_Be safe, my soldier. I am so proud of you and love you so much._

Ramos chuckles at the smile on Ashlyn’s face. “Yep, you are definitely in love.”

“Hell, yeah,” she agrees.

He pats her on the shoulder and stands. “Well, get some sleep. Once we hit the ground sleep will be nearly non-existent the first 48-72 hours.”

“Yes, sir,” she says and gets up to find a place to stretch out. She finds a few seats free and stretches out across them, ignoring the uncomfortable pain of the edges of the seat. She is a little too wired to sleep immediately. She pops open her phone and starts to scroll through the pics. Eventually she calms herself enough to rest. She looks at the picture on her screen: a selfie of her and Ali right after the defender’s surgery. She smiles and gives it a kiss. “Love you, baby,” she whispers before pocketing her phone and closing her eyes. As it used to when she was on the national team, the sound of the plane’s engines lulls her into sleep.

* * *

 

“ONE MORE SET!”

“Ugggghhhh...you suck,” Ali mutters to her personal trainer.

The woman grins. “I thought you were Ali Warrior, not Ali Quitter,” the woman teases.

Ali just glares at the woman. She’d heard the taunt before when she tried to quit. Sadly, it still works and she starts her next set of leg lifts. When it ends her trainer tosses her a towel.

“There, see? Not so bad. You could almost be a German player,” she jokes.

Ali glares at her. “Right, Celia,” she mumbles.

Celia Stopplebein squats down beside her charge. “Ali, surely you can tell you’re getting stronger? You know I am only doing this to get you back on the pitch.”

“I know. I just...feel like I hit a wall or something. I haven’t been able to increase the weights for 2 weeks. I haven’t been able to run any longer. I just...am I really getting better, Cel?”

Celia nods. “You are. You’ve not hit a wall. There is a reason we are not increasing anything right now. You are at 90% right now. We want your body comfortable here. We don’t want to push too far, too fast and risk re-injury. When I, and the doctors, are sure your body will not regress, we will then increase things a little more and start the final climb to 100%.”

“How soon?”

Celia shrugs. “That is not for me to officially say but I would think maybe another 2 weeks. I want you to be bitching at me that there are not enough reps, not that there are too many,” she says with a smile.

Ali considers this a moment as she runs a finger over the scar in her knee. She finally looks up. “Really?”

“Really.”

Ali slowly nods then stands. “Okay then. What next, boss?”

Celia grins. “Boss? I like that. Come on. Water aerobics time.”

Ali nods and follows her to the locker room to get her suit on for her final activity of the day. As they pass by the front desk her eyes catch the news report. Her eyes widen and she runs over.

“Turn that up!” she commands in German.

The man behind the counter does so without question. Ali studies the screen as the German anchor talks about the continued efforts in Thailand to help those affected by the series of earthquakes that had been shaking the coast for the last week. Ali’s eyes strain, trying to see if any of the people in camouflage are her wife but, honestly, from a distance they all look alike in their gear and helmets.

It had been 5 days since Ashlyn’s last contact. Just a quick text that her plane had landed. Ali’s phone is never far from her just in case her wife finally gets a moment to contact her. Celia actually wears it on her hip during their workouts so Ali can respond or answer depending on the method Ashlyn uses to reach out. Ali wipes a hand down her face as the news report switches to another story. A hand falls on her shoulder.

“You heard the man, things are starting to stabilize,” Celia points out. “That probably means she will contact you soon.”

“Yeah. Of course.” Ali takes a deep breath. “I just miss her so much. I guess I didn’t realize how hard it would be to just...not know where she is or what she’s doing or how she’s doing.”

“I understand. When my husband was in the Army it would often be a month before I heard from him. I had tried to prepare myself for that but there just isn’t a way,” she says compassionately.

Ali nods in agreement. She then takes another deep breath and turns to her trainer. “Okay, enough wallowing. Time for the water.”

Celia smiles. She sees that Ali is now using her workout to get her mind off her wife. Celia had done that many times when her husband had been deployed. She pats the US defender on the shoulder.

“Right. Let’s go.”

Twenty minutes later Ali groans.

“ONE MORE SET!” Celia hollers, her words echoing through the swimming center.

“You suck,” Ali grumbles.

Celia chuckles. Yep, Ali was back to normal.

* * *

 

Ashlyn runs the back of her hand across her forehead. She flicks it, seeing the sweat darkened with dirt and grimaces. She had yet to shower since arriving in Thailand and was in serious need of something more than a sponge bath. Major Ramos pats her on the shoulder.

“You’ve been doing a damn good job, Lieutenant. How are you feeling about everything?”

Ashlyn considers her answer a moment. “Well, let’s just say I have a shitload of questions, sir, but they can wait until we’re back at Belvoir. Rodgers has been great about answering questions in the field and about making sure the locals know I’m the ranking officer even though he is older. And a man. That’s the part they seem to have the most trouble with.”

Ramos grins. “Yeah, you’ll find that in a lot of places. But something tells me a world class female athlete has dealt with that crap before.”

“Definitely,” she agrees with a grin. “It’s par for the course most of the time.”

Before their conversation can continue a private runs into the tent and gives the officers a quick salute before addressing Ramos.

“Sir, some of the local leaders are demanding they get more than the allotted rations of water. They won’t listen to Lieutenant Saunders. Say he’s not important enough.”

Ramos sighs and looks at Ashlyn. “So much for sending you out to deal with this.” She just grins. He grabs his helmet. “Lead on, Private.”

Ashlyn has just sat down for the first time in 8 hours when she hears raised voices outside the tent. “Son of a bitch,” she grumbles as she stands back up and marches out to see what is going on.

About 10 feet away she sees one of the locals that had been helping with distribution of supplies arguing with Sgt. Rodgers. She rolls her eyes and stomps towards them.

“What’s going on here, Sergeant?” she asks with an air of authority that gets both men to stop arguing.

The Thai national spins at her and starts to wag a finger in her face. “HE PROMISED ME MORE FOOD FOR MY FAMILY IF I HELPED! I HELPED AND NOW HE’S NOT GIVING ME THE FOOD!”

Ashlyn’s eyes narrow. “First of all, get your fucking finger out of my face,” she tells the man and smacks his hand down. “Secondly, Sergeant Rodgers is one of our most respected soldiers and a man of his word. Had he made you that promise, he’d have lived up to it. But you seem to forget I was there when you VOLUNTEERED to help with NO regard to any special favors.” She steps into his comfort zone. “So you can either calm your ass down and continue to help us, or we will gladly have a couple of MPs escort you back to your house.”

The man stares into Ashlyn’s eyes looking for any sign of hesitation. She just glares at him much the way she would stare down opposing players taking penalty kicks. The man finally drops his head and steps away from her. She curls her lip in a slight grin.

“As I thought. We appreciate the help you’ve given us and I hope we can continue to work together. If so, I am sure Sergeant Rodgers can tell you where you are needed,” she states, thereby turning control of the situation back over to the NCO.

Rodgers looks down at the clipboard in his hand, mostly to keep his adversary from seeing his proud grin. He clears his face and looks up. “Could use you in the hospital tomorrow.”

The man slowly nods. “I...will be there.”

“Good.” Rodgers reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Granola bar. “It ain’t much but it’s yours if you want it,” he offers.

The man takes it with a smile. “My son loves these. Thank you, Sgt. Rodgers.”

Ashlyn reaches into her pocket and pulls out the one she’d picked up that morning. “Here’s another. I know you have a daughter, too.”

He smiles thankfully. “Thank you, Lieutenant Harris. I will see you all tomorrow.”

The man hurries away, happy to have gotten a little something for his kids. Rodgers turns and stares at Ashlyn a second.

“Damn, Lieutenant, you’re bound and fucking determined to make me like you, aren’t you.”

Ashlyn just grins. “How could you not, Rodgers. I’m wonderful.” She pauses. “And humble, too.”

Rodgers grins. “You know, kid, I thought Menninger was nuts when he was singing your praises. Nice to know an old dog can be wrong once in a while. You’ve been impressing me ever since you caught my mistake and I forced you to call me out on it. If you’re not careful, you’ll ruin my immediate distrust of all green lieutenants coming out of OCS.”

Ashlyn laughs. “Gee, sorry about that, Sarge,” she pats him on the shoulder. “I’ll do my best to fuck up and make you hate me again.”

He laughs as she turns and goes back into the command tent to take a well-earned, and much needed, break.

* * *

 

_Hey, beautiful. You’re probably asleep right now but I wanted you to know my team is pulling out tomorrow. Our first stop is a little place called Ramstein AFB. About 2 hours from Frankfurt by train. (I looked.) We’ll be there for 3 days. Any chance you can get away?_

She has no sooner set her phone down than it buzzes back.

_YES! YES! YES!_

Ashlyn laughs. _That was quick. I miss you so much. Guess you miss me, too. See you soon, baby. I love you._

_I love you, too. God, I can’t wait to see you!_

In Germany, Ali leaps up and hurries to her closet to find the perfect outfit to wear. She can’t believe she is finally going to see Ashlyn! It had only been a few months but it was way too long. She picks out a dress that will hug her curves and show off her legs, which are looking awesome thanks to her recovery routine. Suddenly her face falls.

“My rehab...fuck...no way Celia will approve of me being away from it for 3 days because the team won’t approve of that. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!” She paces a few minutes then ignores the fact it is just after 4 a.m. and sends a text to Celia. “Her husband was in the army. She’ll understand...I hope,” Ali bites her lip and starts to pack her overnight bag.

She never does get back to sleep so she is awake to get a response from Celia just after 6. _You will follow the regimen I give you down to the letter! Just because your wife is in town doesn’t mean she gets to undo all my hard work. I will clear it with the team. Expect the workout instructions at the end of your workout today._

Ali smiles, unable to stop the squeal that emits from her mouth. She gets ready to report to her rehab, knowing by that evening her wife would be touching down in Germany.

* * *

 

Ashlyn is nodding at something a corporal is telling her as they walk into the hotel just off base where the team from Thailand is staying for a couple days to recuperate. Friends had often said Ash and Ali had a freaky, magical connection. In this moment, Ashlyn knows it’s true. She comes to a halt then slowly turns and stares towards the hotel restaurant. A second later an excited brunette comes racing out.

“ASH!”

“ALEX!”

Ali leaps into her wife’s arms. Ashlyn buries her face in the long, dark tresses that carry her wife’s unique scent of something sweet and tropical. They hold each other a moment, just relishing being in each other’s arms. After a moment, Ali eases back and they share a deep, passionate kiss that conveys how much they have missed each other. A throat clearing behind them breaks them apart. Ashlyn quickly turns, having forgotten the corporal.

“Oh, uh, Corporal Andrews, we can continue to discuss the paperwork in the morning. LATE in the morning, if you catch my drift.”

He grins. “Of course, Lieutenant.” He looks to Ali. “I was with your wife the night you hurt your knee. Glad to see you’re back on your feet, ma’am.”

Ali smiles. “Thank you.”

Andrews looks back at Ash. “See you in the morning, ma’am. About 9?”

Ashlyn studies her wife’s face. “Make it 10.”

Andrews chuckles. “Yes, ma’am.”

Ashlyn turns her attention back to her wife. “I can’t believe you’re here,” she whispers.

Ali tilts her head adorably. “Shouldn’t I be saying that to you? I’m the one living in Germany right now.”

“I meant here in my arms. I have missed you so much.”

The two share another kiss, this one less desperate. When it ends Ali stares into her wife’s eyes. The normally sparkling hazel eyes seem darker, less full of life. She strokes her hand down the blonde’s sculpted cheekbones.

“Are you okay?”

Ashlyn leans forward, her forehead touching Ali’s. “I will be. This was...harder than I thought. But good, too. It’s...weird trying to put it into words. It was at times depressing and terrifying and other times heartwarming and exhilarating. I think I need a few days to really process everything.”

“Then let’s head up to your room. I want to help you forget all about it for as long as I can.”

Ashlyn nods. Ali starts to step away but Ashlyn holds her hands. She lets her eyes slowly track over her wife from head to toe and back up again. She unconsciously licks her lips.

“You are so beautiful.”

Ali steps back to her and gives her a kiss. “So are you.”

They collect Ali’s bags from the restaurant and make their way up to Ashlyn’s room. The soldier has off until the next morning...and she plans to utilize that time to reacquaint herself with her wife’s amazing body. As they get into the room, Ali pulls out her phone.

“I almost forgot: I’ve been told I have to do this.” She pulls Ashlyn close and snaps a selfie of them both smiling, their heads pressed together. She quickly types out a caption and shows it to her wife.

Ashlyn grins. “Perfect.”

Ali posts it to Instagram so their friends and family know that, _My soldier is out of Thailand. Heading home to America in a few days but first a stop in Germany. Yay me!_

Ashlyn places Ali’s bag on the dresser then turns as her wife drops her phone down beside it. The taller woman slowly drags her fingers down over the brunette’s arms. She smiles.

“You’re arms are cut, baby,” she praises.

Ali brings her hands up to her wife’s biceps. “I got to keep up with you.”

Ashlyn wraps her arms around Ali and pulls her close. She gives her a tentative kiss as she inhales deeply, her ol’ factory senses telling her she may be in Germany but she is home. She pecks Ali again as both women start to breathe heavily. She gives Ali another teasing kiss but the defender has had enough. She grabs Ashlyn by the bun and pulls her into a deep kiss. Their tongues battle for dominance. When they finally pull apart, they are both panting heavily.

“I love you so much,” Ash says.

“I love you, too.”

Ali’s hands go to Ash’s ACU jacket and slowly unbuttons it. She pushes it off her shoulder to the floor. Her hands run up the tee shirt that is revealed, feeling the strong ab muscles underneath it. She then pulls it out of her wife’s pants and lifts it up and off. She runs her hands back over the incredible 6-pack of her wife.

“Damn...”

Ashlyn can’t help but smile at the breathless praise. Ali hooks her fingers under the sports bra that covers nipples already standing at attention. As she lifts it up, her head drops so she can take one of those breasts in her mouth. Ashlyn hisses, her back arching towards her wife.

“Fuck, Ali.”

“Soon, Ashlyn. Soon,” Ali teases around the nipple in her teeth.

As she lavishes both breasts with attention she backs her wife towards the bed until it hits Ashlyn’s knees, forcing her to sit down. Ali kneels down in front of her wife, her mouth never leaving pert breasts as she unties and removes Ash’s boots. She kisses her way back up to Ashlyn’s mouth as her hands go to the waist band and quickly have the pants undone. Wordlessly she encourages her wife to stand and finishes stripping her completely. She stares at a huge bruise on her wife’s thigh, then looks up questioningly.

“Pissed off an ox by accident. Thankfully I saw the kick coming and this was just a glancing blow.”

“Glancing blow? It’s almost your whole thigh, Ash!”

“But if he had made good contact it would have broken my femur. So, it’s nothing. Just a lesson in how not to get an ox out of the road,” she explains with a grin.

Ali chuckles. “You’re a mess.”

“Always,” Ashlyn agrees.

Ali leans forward and places a gentle kiss on the huge bruise. Ashlyn inhales sharply. Ali looks up, knowing that the deep breath was not about the bruise but about where Ali’s mouth is. She holds her wife’s gaze as she leans forward again, this time placing a kiss in her wife’s golden triangle. One of Ashlyn’s hands goes to Ali’s head.

“Please,” she begs, her voice wavering.

Though Ali would normally like to tease she knows neither woman is ready for that tonight. She wraps her hands around the keeper’s hips and pulls her forward as her tongue snakes out and slides into already soaking folds.

“OH! YES!” Ashlyn yelps.

Ali groans. For too long she had gone without this sweet elixir of life. Her tongue thrusts in hard and deep. She twirls it around, loving the little moans that come from Ash’s mouth. She brings a hand around and, as she sucks a hard, throbbing clit into her mouth, she thrusts up hard and deep with two fingers.

“FUCK! ALEX!”

Ashlyn’s legs are shaking as her wife feasts. Almost too soon, her hips are thrusting of their own accord as she rocks through an orgasm. She falls backwards onto the bed, her whole body shivering with pleasure. Ali stands and stares down at her wife. She grabs the hem of her slip on dress and eases it up and off. Ashlyn’s clit starts to throb anew as her wife stands before her in a black, lacy bra, matching thong, and a garter belt holding up her thigh high stockings. This outfit was planned to make sure she appreciated all of her wife’s toned body.

It worked.

“My God, Alex, you are so fucking beautiful. I just...fuck...”

Ali crawls up onto the bed, straddling her wife. She thrusts her center down against the blonde. “So, you like what you see.”

“Love what I see,” Ashlyn pants, her hands going to Ali’s hips.

“I love what I see, too.” She spreads her legs more, letting her center land on Ashlyn. “Can you feel how wet you make me?”

Ashlyn moans and nods. “Yes. Fuck, Alex, oh yes.”

Ali reaches behind her back and undoes her bra, letting if fall off. Ashlyn’s hands immediately go to the freed breasts. Ali moans and thrusts against Ash again as the blonde starts to squeeze and caress the perfect breasts of her wife. After a few minutes feeling Ali getting wetter and thrusting harder, Ashlyn quickly flips them, settling between her wife’s legs. Her hazel eyes have gone dark, taking on a feral glint.

“Love you,” she growls before capturing her wife in a hard, deep kiss.

One of her hands kneads and pinches a breast as the other slides lower, yanking the thong enough to snap it. Ali just moans in appreciation as that hand then buries itself into silken folds wet with desire. Ashlyn uses her hips to help her thrust harder, deeper as her mouth kisses towards the heaving breast below her. Ali wraps her legs around Ash’s hips, moaning as they thrust harder and faster. Almost before either woman is ready Ali’s screaming Ashlyn’s name as she rocks through an orgasm. Before she can come down, Ash descends the strong body and her mouth latches onto the still pulsing clit.

“ASH!”

She is now thrusting three fingers deep into her wife as she sucks her hard and rhythmically until she once again screams through an orgasm.

Ashlyn rolls off her wife as both women lie there, spent. After a few minutes, Ashlyn rolls to her side, her hand tracing patterns on Ali’s stomach.

“I can’t get enough of you.”

Ali smiles. “Feeling is mutual.”

Ash smiles then leans in to kiss her wife again, this time slowly. When it ends she lifts a lock of dark hair off the other woman’s face.

“When do you have to go back to Frankfurt?”

Ali frowns. “Back? What do you mean?”

“For rehab.”

Ali chuckles. “I don’t. I got, as they say in the military, a 3 day pass. Celia gave me a list of things to do tomorrow and the next day to keep my progress in line.”

Ashlyn’s face brightens. “Really? Seriously?”

“Really and seriously,” her wife confirms.

Ash buries her face in Ali’s neck. “Oh, thank God. I think I love Celia and I’ve never even met her.”

Ali chuckles and pokes her. “Watch the loving, woman,” she warns in jest.

“A different kind of love, baby. I promise.”

The two stare at each other for several minutes, then Ali frowns.

“How the hell did you piss of an ox in the road?”

The two women burst out laughing. Ash kisses her wife on the nose.

“As easily as I can piss you off you have to ask?”

“Good point,” Ali concedes. “But I still want to hear the story.”

The two women get situated in the bed. Ash tells Ali about the ox. Gradually Ali draws out other things that happened in Thailand, gently coaching her wife until she has gotten out all the things that had been haunting her eyes. As they gradually come back to life, Ali smiles.

“There’s those gorgeous orbs I’ve been missing. Feel better?”

Ashlyn smiles. “Yeah, I do. Thank you for making me talk that out.”

“It’s part of the marriage contract: making your wife address that which she’d rather ignore. Not the easiest part of the contract but still there,” Ali explains with a shrug.

“Well then I will have to pass on to the marriage police that you are doing your job smashingly and should not have your contract revoked.”

Ali chuckles. “Good to hear.” She rolls over on top of her wife. “So, time for another romp before dinner?”

“Definitely, sweetheart, definitely.”

This time they make love slowly, sweetly, reaffirming their love. They have a glorious 3 days in Germany before Ashlyn heads back to Virginia and Ali heads back to her apartment in Frankfurt to continue her rehabilitation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fall 2012**

Dear Ash,

I just don’t know what to do. I mean, FFC Frankfurt has been so vital to my career for so long but now I just can’t stand the thought of finishing out my contract. I know I signed through 2013 but they aren’t even giving me a chance to take back my starting position. Sometimes I feel like the coaches are punishing me for getting better. Like, if they keep me down I won’t get to return to the National Team and face their German team. Maybe I am just paranoid. I do know that with Pia stepping down I have to do something to stay on the radar of whoever takes over. Rumor has it Tom Sermanni is leading the pack but no definite word yet.

Okay, enough of my bitching. Thank you for sending the pictures of you with the puppies. Leave it to you to report to the site of a devastating tornado and find the pet store full of puppies to rescue. I swear if I come home to find one in the house I will never forgive you. ;o)

The stories you told me of the families in that area are heartbreaking. I am so glad your c.o. let you take toys for the kids. It sounds like that went a long way towards helping those kids start to heal. I loved the pics of you playing keeper on your knees with 5 or 6 balls being aimed at you. The kids looked so happy! It made me so proud of you, baby.

* * *

 

Dear Alex,

First of all: I am okay. Second of all: it’s just a broken arm. Third of all: no, I am not able to send you a picture at the moment.

So, here’s the story. It’s kind of funny, actually, so read this with a smile, okay? Anyway, we were back in Thailand but farther inland. The earthquake was an 8.2 this time and the aftershocks were really bad. It’s like Mother Earth was really pissed off about something. So, I was playing soccer with some of the local kids. Most had nothing before and have even less now if that’s possible. Major Nettles asked me to get the game going to try to improve the morale of the kids and the adults. And it was working. Then came another aftershock. We were yelling and screaming for people to get away from the buildings because what was standing was so unstable. I was running backwards, urging to people to safety...and tripped over a rock. You know how they always tell you if you’re falling you shouldn’t throw your arm out to stop yourself? Yeah...I didn’t listen to that warning.

The good news is it was a clean break and we had what we needed to set it. Bad news is, soon after the quake a bad storm blew in and I can’t be taken out until it passes. So, I am stuck doing paperwork (and writing letters to you) until they can get me out to the Mercy and then probably to an airbase for a lift home.

* * *

 

Dear Ash,

Well, I have played my last game for FFC Frankfurt. And though I know it is the right thing for me it still has me a bit sad. I am the player I am because of all I learned over here so I will always be thankful for that but it really was the right time for me to move on.

That leads me to my next big bit of news: it may or may not be official by the time you read this so keep it close to your heart but I will be one of the National Team players allocated to an NWSL team!!! US Soccer still has me on their radar and respects me enough to pay for me to be on a team! I am so excited it’s hard for me to keep this a secret like they’ve asked. And though it’s not a true done deal, I will most likely be allocated to Washington because of my ties to the area. Maybe it’s time to start thinking about that house you’ve always wanted. Just an idea! :o)

* * *

 

Dear Alex,

I know I promised to be home for Thanksgiving but it doesn’t look like that is going to happen. Things are really bad here. I don’t have long to write as a helo is going out to a ship today and I want to get this letter out to you. Enclosed find a pic that I think you’ll like. This is a flower that only grows in this part of the world. The pic doesn’t do justice to its beauty. It made me think of you because no picture will ever show just how beautiful you are. I love you so much, baby, and I’m sorry I am letting you down at Thanksgiving. The only good news I have is Colonel Menninger approved my leave for the week of Christmas into New Years. 10 days, baby. We should be able to see my family and your Mom and stepdad if we go to Florida. Call Kyle and let him know. Shit, I got to send this.

I love you!  
Ash

* * *

 

Dear Ash,

It’s been 4 days since I’ve heard from you. Thanksgiving is tomorrow and we are all hoping you will get a chance to call or email us or even Skype us. We miss you so much but we are so proud of you. It dawned on me recently that we’ve been married nearly a year and have seen each other less this year than any other. Sometimes that breaks my heart. Other times I am just so proud to know we are strong enough to survive these separations. I spoke to Pinoe the other day and she told me to tell you she is proud of us, too. I guess she really understands how long distance relationships can be a strain. When she said that, I realized I feel more in love with you now than ever before. Someday I’ll be retired and follow my officer around to her duty stations. That may be our true test. We might find out we can’t stand each other when we see each other all the time. ;o)

So, I talked to Kyle. He’s a go for Christmas. And he did warn that if you get sent off to the left of nowhere and miss any part of the holiday he will personally track you down and drag your ass back. Is it bad I kinda would like to see that? I think it would be pretty funny.

Oh, and just so you know it is now official but not yet announced that I will be red, white and blue year-round. I will be playing for the Washington Spirit in the NWSL. ALSO I have gotten the call up: I will be reporting to National Team camp in January!!!! It’s so they can evaluate me in person. And if the new coach is there (rumor is still Sermanni) it will be my chance to show him that I am back and ready to play!

Well, I need to put this in an envelope. Running to the store with your mom to get the things that were forgotten. I can mail this on my way and if you don’t make it home soon maybe you’ll at least get this. I think it’s great your Mom and grandparents came up here for Thanksgiving. I just wish you could be here, too. But we’re proud of you and love you so much. See you as soon as possible.

Love you most,  
Alex


	10. Chapter 10

Tammye and Ali are giggling as the Harris mother tells a story about Ashlyn as a toddler attempting to copy something her brother had done. Ali shakes her head.

“The sad thing is, that hasn’t changed!”

“Tell me about it!” Tammye agrees. “I swear if he had jumped off the London Bridge she’d have followed suit just to prove she was as tough as him.” She thinks a moment. “Of course, I guess that prepared her for what she’s doing now.”

Ali sighs and links her arm with Tammye’s. “True. I can’t believe some of the things she’s done. I just assumed she’d be constructing things or doing paperwork. But they’ve gotten caught up in riots for food and water, aftershocks, bad storms. And she’s out in it all.” She smiles proudly. “I once asked her if it was possible for her to stay somewhere safer and she said, without hesitation, she would not send her soldiers out into shit if she wasn’t willing to go out in it herself. She’s a hell of a leader.”

“That she is. Not sure where she got that.”

“That’s from her heart,” Ali answers immediately. “And her heart comes from you and her grandma.”

“You give me too much credit, Alex.”

“Nope. She told me that herself. She knows the...issues you had when she was really young weren’t your fault. But you overcame them and repaired your relationship. Not everyone does one of those things, let alone both.”

Tammye leans over and kisses Ali’s temple. “Thank you for saying that. I am so glad my daughter not only found you but was smart enough to keep you.”

“Thanks, Tammye.”

The two continue to shop, getting not only the few forgotten items but a few other things that catch their eyes as well. It was going to be a very good Thanksgiving at Ken Krieger’s house.

* * *

 

Ken, his girlfriend, her sons, Ali, and the Harris’ hold hands around the table. Ken nods to Ashlyn’s grandfather who says the blessing. As it ends, he takes his glass of cider and lifts it up.

“If I may, I’d like to make a toast to Ashlyn. I wish she could have been here but I know there’s other families that need her more right now. Let’s hope wherever she is, she is safe, dry and warm.”

“Here, here,” Ken agrees.

They are about 5 minutes into dinner when the doorbell rings. Ken shrugs and stands, laying his napkin beside his plate. Dinner continues with laughter and chatting.

“Room for one more?”

Ali leaps up as everyone immediately quiets. Later everyone would swear the brunette had simply leapt over the table and into the arms of her wife. Ashlyn looks tired, she has a bruised cheek, and she is still the most beautiful sight any of them have ever seen. Ali gives her a long kiss. When it ends she smiles.

“Where...how...why...?”

Ashlyn smiles. “We got word yesterday we could leave. I wasn’t sure how soon I could get here so I didn’t want you all worrying about me. Besides, I thought this would be a pretty nice surprise.”

Ali pulls her close again. “Best surprise ever.”

“So, you going to share or what, Alex?” Tammye asks.

Ali smiles and steps away. Ashlyn pulls her mother into a hug.

“Hi, Mom. Sorry I’m late.”

“I forgive you,” she says, then steps aside so Ash can hug her grandmother.

“Hmph. You know the rule, young lady, if you are late to dinner you do the cleanup,” her grandmother chides with a grin.

Ashlyn smiles. “Gladly, Grams. Gladly.”

While everyone had welcomed Ashlyn home, Ken had retrieved another plate and utensils. He sets the empty place beside Ali.

“So, Soldier, you hungry?” he asks.

Ashlyn smiles. “Starving. But mind if I change first? Been in this since yesterday.”

Ken grins. “Sure. We’ll save some for you.”

“Maybe,” one of the boys adds with a smile.

Ashlyn grins at him. “Watch it, kid.”

Ashlyn kisses her wife again and starts towards the stairs. She stops when she feels Ali following her. “Baby, go eat.”

“Nope. I need to see if that bruise is your only injury.”

“It is. Mostly. I promise,” the blonde says with a smile.

“Right. And how did you get it?”

Ashlyn’s eyes drop down. “Uh...tell you later. Not exactly...dinner material.”

Ali frowns, having expected a funny story like with other injuries. “Okay. Still want to check you over, my soldier. Let’s go.”

Ashlyn nods and the head upstairs. At the dining table, Tammye looks at the others.

“Okay, whoever gets the story of the bruise tells everyone else. I have a feeling my daughter is trying to protect us from what happened.”

“I’ll talk to her. She’ll tell me,” her grandfather says confidently.

The others nod, hoping he will be right.

* * *

 

Up in the bedroom, Ali sits on the bed as Ashlyn slowly undresses. Brown eyes narrow as she watches how her wife moves. This isn’t slow because she’s tired. This is slow because she is hurting. Ashlyn stares at herself in the mirror a moment, her eyes darting to her wife.

“The tee shirt, Ashlyn,” Ali says firmly.

Ashlyn leans on her dresser a minute. She takes a steadying breath and carefully lifts her shirt up to pull it off.

“HOLY SHIT!”

Ashlyn’s left side is covered in her tattoo. Her right side is covered in a massive bruise. Ali leaps up and hurries to her wife’s side, her hand gently tracing the darkening bruise. This is recent. She looks in the mirror, meeting her wife’s eyes in the glass.

“What the fuck happened?”

Ashlyn looks down, hating the fear she sees in Ali’s eyes. “There was a riot. Rumor got out that we were pulling out without leaving supplies behind. It wasn’t true. Only some of us were leaving and the food and water supplies were obviously staying.” Ashlyn squeezes her eyes shut. “They wouldn’t listen to us. We kept saying nothing was being taken away.” She shivers and Ali wraps her arms around her. “There was a little girl. Her...her mother dropped her. No one was helping her. Me and Andrews saw her. Fuck, Alex, they were trampling her and I swear I could actually hear her screams over all the other sounds. We ran for her. He kept pushing people away as I went to scoop her up.”

Her voice trails off. She hates scaring her wife. Ali kisses her shoulder.

“And then?” she prods.

Ashlyn feels tears slip out from her eyes, hating that Ali will see them and know this doesn’t end well.

“Ashlyn,” she prods again.

Ashlyn takes a deep breath. “As I bent over, someone kicked me in the ribs. I fell on the girl. I was concentrating on hovering over her and not crushing her. I was looking right into her eyes and she was terrified. Three, maybe 4 people started kicking and stomping me.”

Ali considers that a moment then quickly undoes Ashlyn’s pants and shoves them down. “Oh, Ashlyn...”

Her legs are a mass of bruises, too.

“I just had to take it because she was in danger. I couldn’t hurt her,” Ashlyn explains. “Andrews finally saw what was happening and knocked a couple guys away. Then more of our soldiers ran over and gave me a chance to lift the kid up and run for safety. Riot went on about an hour. Four people were killed but...but that little girl was okay. We even found her mom. And I was the only injury for the Army. Major Nettles read Andrews and me the riot act for disobeying orders and leaping into the fray. Then gave us both a commendation for saving the girl.” She forces a grin to her face. “Kinda fucked, huh?”

Ali turns her wife around and kisses her deeply. “I am so proud of you for saving that girl. You risked everything for her.” Her voice chokes off at the end.

Ashlyn pulls her close. “I’m sorry.”

Ali leans back. “Don’t you ever, EVER apologize for saving a child.”

“I meant...for scaring you.”

Ali smiles and runs her hand over Ashlyn’s head. “Baby, I have news for you: I know your job is dangerous and I will always be worried about you and when I see some news reports I will be scared for you. But above all, I will always, always love you.”

The two share a kiss and another firm hug. Well, as firm as Ash can handle. When it ends Ali smiles.

“Get a shower. I’ll make sure my potential step-brothers don’t eat everything.”

“My hero,” Ashlyn says with a smile.

Ali watches as her wife kicks out of her boots then goes into the bathroom. Once she is out of sight, Ali leans on the dresser, finally letting her mind run through the “what ifs” of the situation that had hurt her love.

“Son of a bitch,” she mumbles. She wipes her face, reapplies her make-up, then goes back down to dinner to try to pretend her wife is okay.

* * *

 

Ashlyn polishes off her fourth plate of food and finally sits back from the table. Ken grins at her.

“You sure you’re done? I think there’s some bones here you can gnaw if you’re still hungry,” he teases.

Ashlyn smiles and pats her stomach. “Nope, I’m good. I’ll save the bones for a midnight snack.”

Everyone chuckles as Ali rolls her eyes. Her grandfather sits forward.

“So, now that you’re done you can come clean. Your wife did her best to pretend you are okay but love is the great lie detector. So tell me, Smashlyn, what damage have you done to yourself,” he orders, using her childhood nickname.

Ashlyn glances at her wife. The shocked look on the chiseled face tells her Ali didn’t tell everyone about the riot. Ash looks around the table and sees everyone staring at her expectantly. She sighs.

“Uh, well...”

“If you lie I will turn you over my knee, Ashlyn,” her grandmother warns.

And Ashlyn knows she means it. “Well...the bruise happened over a bit of a misunderstanding.”

“A misunderstanding?” her grandfather pushes.

“She was caught in a riot and people hurt her because she was protecting a child,” Ali blurts out, hating to watch as her wife struggles to tell the story without scaring anyone. “She was trying to get the child to safety and the bastards knocked her down and kicked her and stomped her and she’s bruised like hell but she saved that little girl and that’s all we need to worry about.”

Ashlyn reaches over and takes her wife’s hand. She slowly looks around the table. “Um, so, yeah. What Alex said.”

“How badly are you bruised?” her mother asks.

“Um, pretty bad,” she admits quietly. “But it’s just bruises so it looks bad. And it happened yesterday,” she thinks a minute, “or maybe the day before. Time zones and travel have me a bit off. But the truth is I’m going to be fine. Things could have been worse.”

“And you saved a little girl?” her grandfather confirms.

“Yes, sir,” Ashlyn nods.

Her grandmother gets up and walks over to pull her into a hug. “My baby. So proud of you.”

Ashlyn blushes and returns the hug. “Thanks, Grandma.”

For the rest of the night, Ashlyn tells heartwarming stories of rebuilding and humanity that rarely make the news. She even shows pictures of her and another soldier handing out toys to excited children, some of whom had never even had toys. The light in her eyes tells them all that no matter the dangers or hardships she faces on these rescue and aid missions, she is truly doing what she is meant to do.

* * *

 

Ashlyn is carefully stretching to get rid of the kinks before going to bed. As she brings her arms down, strong arms wrap around her waist. She looks over her shoulder as Ali kisses it.

“I am so happy you’re home.”

“Me, too, baby,” Ashlyn says. “I was going to call you when we landed but wasn’t sure how long it would take to get here. Then I figured me just showing up would be more fun.”

“It was fun. It took me a second to register you were real and not a dream.”

Ashlyn turns and kisses her forehead. “You’re the only dream here.”

“Ooo, slick,” Ali says with a grin.

Ashlyn gives a cocky shrug. “Of course.”

Ali studies her wife’s face a moment. Then she brings her hands up and tangles them in blonde locks and pulls her into a kiss. Ashlyn pulls her close, their bodies flush together as they make-out for several minutes. Finally the blonde pulls away.

“Bed. Now. Need you.”

Ali just nods and slowly starts to remove her pajamas. Ashlyn quickly sheds her shorts and tee and crawls into bed. Ali walks over and pushes her back, straddling her carefully.

“Tell me if anything hurts.”

“I will.”

“Promise me.”

“I promise.”

Ali brings her hands to the breasts that are already standing erect for her. She rubs them, watching as Ash’s eyes close and her back arcs up; her breath catching then becoming shallow.

“Oh, Alex...”

Ali leans down, her hands sliding up to Ash’s shoulders. Her erect nipples brush her wife’s nipples and both ladies moan at the contact. Ashlyn opens her eyes as Ali places kisses up her neck, across her chin, on her cheeks, and finally on her lips. They lose themselves in the sensation of their bodies touching in so many places. Ali shifts as she starts to kiss her way to Ashlyn’s ear.

“Alex,” Ash grunts.

“Mmmm...”

“Alex...ribs...” she forces out.

Ali’s eyes fly open and she flips off. “Fuck! Oh, baby, are you okay?”

Ashlyn is fighting to control her breathing. After a minute she slowly nods. “Yeah. Sorry. Didn’t know how sore they’d be.”

Ali carefully runs a hand over her stomach. “Baby, are any broken?”

“No, just bruised. Not even cracked. Basically they were kicking my body armor into me.”

“Ah. Need some ice?”

Ashlyn wants to say no. She wants to make love to her wife; to be made love to by her wife. But the throbbing in her side tells her that’s not happening tonight. Though she knows it breaks her clits heart, she slowly nods.

“Yeah...I think I do. I’m sorry.”

Ali leans down and kisses her. “I told you before don’t you ever apologize for getting hurt like this again. You saved that little girl, Ash. That’s heroic, not something to apologize for.”

Ashlyn just nods as Ali quickly pulls on clothes and hurries out to get a bag of ice so that hopefully her wife will get a good night’s sleep. When she returns to the room she sees Ashlyn taking something.

“You didn’t mention you had medicine.”

Ashlyn nods. “Pain killer and blood thinner. Thinner was so clots didn’t develop on the plane.”

Ali shivers, remembering issues she had once had with blood clots. “You need to go to the doctor tomorrow, Ash. I won’t take no for an answer. We call Belvoir in the morning and you go see someone. Promise me.”

Ashlyn can see her wife is not going to let this go. “Okay. But I’m fine, baby. Really.”

“And when a doctor confirms that I’ll be happier.” She lets Ash lie down then cuddles into her side. She lets out a contented sigh. “If I can’t make love to you, at least I can cuddle with you. I’ve missed this.”

“Me, too,” Ashlyn admits. “But tomorrow night, well, the others in the house better have earplugs because I plan to have you screaming my praises.”

Ali chuckles and kisses her wife. “I can’t wait.”

The two kiss a little longer, then Ash’s pain pill starts to work. Her eyes start to droop. Ali watches, smiling, as her wife drifts off to sleep.

“Welcome home, baby,” she whispers then watches her sleep for a little while before following her into dreamland.


	11. Chapter 11

Ashlyn sits on her surfboard just beyond the break. She lets the rising sun warm her face as her legs drift in the cold of the water. She closes her eyes, listening to the sounds of the waves building then breaking on shore. She hears seagulls, their mournful yet determined cries as they search for their breakfast in the shallows. She hears the murmur of two other surfers also enjoying this peaceful Christmas Eve morning. She opens her eyes and turns her board towards shore. She feels the swell of the oncoming set and starts to paddle. As a wave rises, she rises with it.

Here she is in control. Here she knows to expect the unexpected and how to fix it. Here she is free. Here she is at peace.

She bends her knees, trailing her fingers through the water as she shifts to stay in the peak of the wave. As it finally starts to give out near the shoreline, she steps off into the water, pulling the board to her as she walks onto the beach. She plants the board in the sand beside her and sits, staring back out at the expanse of the ocean. She closes her eyes, just becoming one with nature around her.

She hears the unmistakable sound of one of the other surfers exiting the water and walking her way. Water droplets are blown on her by the breeze as the surfer squeezes water out of her hair. She opens her eyes as someone sits down beside her.

“You okay?” Ali asks.

Ashlyn smiles and nods. “Yeah. Just...enjoying it all; taking it all in. I want to remember mornings like this next time I am sent somewhere hellacious.”

Ali nods. “Good idea.”

“You can stay out there if you want. I know you and Kyle don’t get to surf together often.”

“Nah. Probably shouldn’t risk tweaking my knee since I finally got the call to return to the team in January.”

“Good point.” Ashlyn looks over at her. “I am so proud of you. I was scared you’d let the doubt and the negatives win. But you kicked their asses and, in my opinion, you are even better now than you were before. You’re going to be pissing forwards off all over the world.”

Ali smiles and leans against her wife. “Thank you for saying that. I’d never have done it without your love and support.”

“Of course you would have. You’re Ali Freakin’ Krieger. Heroine of the Brazil game. Only player on the NT playing in Germany. Nothing would have stopped you, baby.”

Ali smiles and cuddles closer. Her wife’s belief in her never ceased to amaze her. “I love you.”

Ashlyn kisses her cheek. “I love you, too.”

They watch as Kyle rides a wave in and jogs out of the surf. He drops down beside them. “Wow! Not bad for the East Coast. I mean, those are no Cali waves but they’ll do.”

Ashlyn kicks sand at him. “You wish your waves were better than these, Qweenie.”

Ali laughs as the two people she loves above all others start to pick on each other about who has better waves to ride. They have the same argument any time they are near water and neither one ever wins. Eventually she just stands and, like always, forces an end to it.

“I’m heading back. Kyle, if you want your gift from Santa hush about the waves and let’s go. Ashlyn, if you want your gift from me, you’ll also shush.”

Ashlyn grunts and looks at Kyle. “She doesn’t play fair.”

“You just figuring that out?”

The two laugh and stand to follow Ali to their stuff and prepare to go to Ashlyn’s grandparent’s house to help with final preparations for the big celebration the next day.

* * *

 

Ashlyn is studying the directions for her new, compact digital camera. It is a gift from Deb and Kyle so she can upload photos more often to them since she is usually on a computer several times while deployed.

“This is so cool! And I can either hook it up with the cord or pop out the sim card. Thanks so much!”

“Well, if it helps us get updates from you more often it’s worth every penny,” Deb says.

“Yeah. And it is waterproof, the casing can get run over by a truck without cracking, and even you can take decent pictures with it,” Kyle adds.

“Yeah, I can...wait a second...what do you mean by ‘even you’?” Ashlyn glares at him.

Everyone laughs as Kyle just shrugs and gives her an innocent look. Ali chuckles, especially when Ashlyn grabs a pillow and wings it at him. She leans against her wife.

“Ignore him. Your pictures are fine. Not everyone’s head needs to be in the shot. Really.”

Ashlyn slowly turns to her wife. “Et tu, Ali?”

Ali just grins and gives her a kiss. Ashlyn grunts and grabs three boxes. “Mom, Grandma, Deb, these are for you. Picked them up in Thailand last time I was there. Probably paid more than I should but each one fed a family for a week.”

Ali snuggles closer, loving that Ash had shown her heart without meaning to. Ali kisses her cheek, proud her wife would overpay just to help people out. She had seen this same person complain about the prices at Walmart.

“Oh, Ashlyn! This is gorgeous!” Deb says as she holds up a colourful dress.

“It’s called a sinh and I thought it would be great as a beach or pool wrap,” Ashlyn says. “The formal ones are gorgeous. These were made by village women to sell to tourists at markets so they are a little more casual.”

“But the colours are amazing,” Tammye says.

“It’s almost too pretty to wear to the beach,” Grandma adds.

“Well, wear them wherever you’d like. I printed out directions on how to wear the 3 parts and they are in the box.”

Deb gets up and leans over to give Ash a kiss. “Thank you, sweetheart. I am sure the last thing on your mind when you’re working is shopping.”

“Are you kidding? The last thing on her mind when she’s NOT working is shopping,” Chris jokes as Ash just nods.

“Still, thank you for thinking about us,” Tammye says and also moves to give her daughter a kiss.

“Heck, all I do when I’m over there is think of you. All of you.” She turns to Ali. “Especially you.”

Ali leans her forehead against Ashlyn’s. “Well, I think I can speak for everyone when I say we tend to think of you when you’re gone, too.”

Ashlyn smiles and gives her a quick peck. “My goodness we’re boring people then.”

Everyone chuckles and continues to open their gifts. Ashlyn spends more time watching everyone, soaking in their laughter and smiles. It was memories like these that kept her going when things were tough at work.

* * *

 

The next morning Ali is sitting on the beach watching Ashlyn, Kyle and Chris hit the waves. If all goes well, her surprises for Ash will be arriving soon. She smooths more suntan lotion onto her arms and watches her wife just soaking up the fun and sun. When she and Ashlyn had been reunited at Thanksgiving she had noticed a lot of the light was gone from her wife’s eyes. In just a few days here in Florida she had seen it start to flicker and slowly build. Now the embers were nearly flames and Ali couldn’t be happier.

She glances at the watch hanging on her beach bag and sees her next Christmas gifts should be arriving any minute. She smiles, imagining what Ash’s face will look like when they arrive. She stands, planning to wave the blonde in after she catches her next wave.

And a Frisbee lands at her feet.

Ali stoops to pick it up as a handsome, dark haired guy jogs over. He gives her a megawatt smile.

“If I said that was an accident would you know it’s a lie?” he asks.

Ali chuckles and hands him back the toy. “Uh, now I would.”

“So now you know I’m honest. How about a date and you find out more about me?”

Ali rolls her eyes. “I’ll give you points for smoothness and originality but I am happily married. Sorry.”

He tilts his head, his eyes disbelieving. “Married? No way. What fool guy would leave you alone on the beach?”

For some reason, the look in his eyes gives Ali a creepy feeling. She starts to step around him but he steps in front of her. “Um, look, thank you for your interest but I’m not interested,” she explains. She goes to move around him again and he grabs her arm. “Hey! Let go!” she demands.

“Look, stop playing hard to get. No ring, no ring tan, no husband. Come on over to my blanket for a drink and maybe more.”

Ali curses removing her ring for soccer and then deciding to leave it home that morning. “My ring is at home, idiot, so I don’t lose it.” Ali tries to pull her arm away but the guy is strong. “Look, you Neanderthal, let me go before my WIFE kicks your ass.”

“Your wife? You’re too hot to be a lesbo. But if she’s hot, too, you can both join me,” he says with a lecherous wink.

Ali is about to kick him between the legs when a hand grasps his wrist and squeezes the nerves at the joint. His hand releases automatically and then his arm is bent back as a leg cuts his out from under him. As he lands on his back, Ashlyn does a spin to straddle him, his arm twisted at a painful angle.

“There are four ways I can move your arm,” she states, her eyes dark with fury. “Two will painfully dislocate it. One will snap both bones in your forearm. The last will allow you to get up, apologize to my wife, and then run away. So which way should I go?”

“The...last...way,” he grunts out.

Ashlyn releases his arm and steps so Ali is behind her. The guy scrambles up and glares at Ashlyn. She can see what he is thinking.

“Before you do something stupid, I will warn you I am a lieutenant in the US Army and I have taken down men twice your size for less. Considering you manhandled my wife, you’re damn lucky I’m letting you walk away. Now...apologize and. Walk. Away.” she orders.

The man swallows. He can see she is serious. He looks beyond her to Ali. “Sorry,” he mutters then turns and runs away.

Ashlyn spins around and carefully cups Ali’s cheek. “Are you okay?”

Ali doesn’t answer with words. She pulls Ashlyn into a hungry kiss. When it ends, her eyes are dark with lust. “That was so fucking sexy. I mean, I was about to crown his jewels with my foot but what you did was...wow...”

Ashlyn smiles. “I know you can take care of yourself and I know you were about to kick him. I just didn’t want you to risk hurting your knee.”

“My hero,” Ali says with a smile, then kisses her wife again.

It is interrupted by clapping. Ashlyn, thinking it’s the guy and his buddies, looks up with a scowl that quickly turns into a huge smile.

“HOLY SHIT!”

“Merry Christmas, baby,” Ali says as Ash runs past her to her final surprise.

Megan Rapinoe, Abby Wambach, Sarah Huffman, and Lori Lindsey stand about 10 feet away. Ashlyn leaps into their arms.

“What the hell?”

“Ali offered to fly us out to help celebrate New Year’s with you. Tobin and Whitney get in tomorrow,” Sarah explains.

Ashlyn spins and smiles at her wife. “You so totally rock!”

Ali grins. “I know.”

Lori punches Ash in the arm. “That move with the guy? Freakin’ awesome!”

“Yeah, we were coming down the steps to the beach and started to run to help Ali out but damn, girl, you handled it!” Abby says proudly.

Ashlyn blushes. “Well...yeah...he might have looked strong but he was a wuss. All looks and no real knowledge how to use the muscles he has.”

“Still, dude, that was insane!” Pinoe praises.

“Thanks.” Ashlyn shakes her head. “I can’t believe you all are here!” She gives them each another hug. “I’ve missed you guys!”

“We’ve missed you, too. But Ali keeps us up to date on you as best she can. Will be easier now that she’s left Frankfurt for good,” Sarah says.

“True,” Ashlyn says, her arm proudly around Ali’s shoulder. “The only real question I have is will you all be able to handle her whipping your butts in the new league?”

Lori starts to laugh. “Rumor is I’m on her team so I’m good.”

“Who says she’s gonna be kicking our ass?” Pinoe says.

“Well, maybe not Abby because of her size but you, Pin, well...my baby is CUT and you, eh, not so much,” Ashlyn says.

“Ooooo,” Abby and Lori chime as Ashlyn takes off at a run, Pinoe right behind her.

Sarah chuckles and looks at Ali. “Some things never change.”

“Nope. They are both still overgrown 4 year olds.”

“Four might be too generous,” Lori chuckles as Ashlyn picks the blonde middie up and dumps her in the path of an oncoming wave.

* * *

 

That night Ali just watches as Ashlyn holds court. Her friends want to hear all about her adventures, or more like her misadventures, while on duty. And the blonde is in her element as she regales them with every funny story she can remember. As the evening wears on, Ali gets up to get another bottle of wine from the kitchen of the bungalow she had rented for the group.

“Need a hand?” Abby asks as she comes up behind her.

“Nope. I got it.”

“Okay,” she grabs a handful of beers then leans against the island. “Um, she’s telling a lot of funny stories.”

“Yep. That’s Ashlyn the Storyteller at her best,” Ali says with a grin that doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

Abby studies the defender carefully. She sees the pride tempered a bit by concern. She takes a sip of beer.

“Do we need to get her to talk about the unfunny shit?”

Ali concentrates on removing the cork from the bottle opener. She takes a deep breath and turns to her friend.

“Yeah...I think you do.”

Abby takes another sip and nods. “Then we will.”

Ali smiles and wraps her free arm around Abby’s waist as they head back outside. “Thank you.”

Abby kisses the top of her head. “No thanks needed, Kriegs. We’re love her, too.”

Ali just nods and smiles. She tops off Sarah’s wine glass as Abby hands out the beer she had brought out. Abby then plops down beside her wife and pulls her close before addressing the soldier.

“So, Ash, we see reports and stuff on the news. How bad is it some of these places? Really?” she asks.

Ashlyn sits back in her seat and takes a sip of beer. She shrugs. “You don’t really want to know that shit.”

“Maybe not. But you look like you need to talk about it, buddy,” Lori says.

Ashlyn looks to each woman carefully. She doesn’t see pity and she’s glad because that would have pissed her off. She sees concern. She takes another sip of beer.

“So is this a fucking intervention or what?”

Sarah sits forward and takes her hand. “You know better than that, Ash. We can see you’re hurting inside. Damn it, it’s in the news all the time about PTSD and shit and- -”

“I haven’t been to war!” Ashlyn states defensively. “I’m not fucked in the head.” She stands. “Yes, I’ve seen shit that may haunt me forever. Fuck, I’ve also seen some of the most beautiful acts of humanity in the face of devastation. That’s what I try to remember. That and the funny shit. That’s what gets me through day to day. I don’t need to ‘talk it out’ about the negative shit. I’m fucking fine.”

“Then why are you mad as hell right now?” Pinoe asks simply. “You’re fucking shaking, Ash.”

Ashlyn slowly looks down at herself. Her knuckles are white where she grips her beer bottle. Her other first is clenched and she is, indeed, trembling with rage. She turns and walks out into the yard, taking deep breaths to try to calm the rage flowing through her. Is this PTSD? No, no she’s not been in battle so it can’t be. It’s just...they’re making her think of bad shit and it’s bringing her down. That’s all. She’s not...not fucked in the head. She’s fine. Really. She lets a breath out slowly.

“So if you’re fine why are you mad as hell and trying to tell yourself you’re fine, Ash?” she whispers into the sky.

She slowly turns back and looks at her friends and her wife. They stare at her with compassion and caring. Still no pity in sight. She manages a smile.

“Had even one of you had pity on your face I’d have chunked this beer bottle at the fence,” she admits.

“No reason to pity you, baby. We just want to make sure you’re dealing with what you’re seeing,” Ali says. “No, you’re not in Iraq or Afghanistan. But, honey, you’ve been caught up in riots, looting, attacks by people trying to steal your supplies for the black market; people who would kill you as soon as look at you.” She pauses. “You’ve seen death and destruction. It has to weigh on you, sweetheart. Your heart is so...so...”

“Pure. And good,” Pinoe supplies. “We just want to keep it that way.”

Ashlyn walks back over and sits down. “So...what do you want to know?”

For three more hours, beer and wine long forgotten, the group talks. They ask Ashlyn probing questions, making her tell them the things that have happened, the horrors she had seen that haunt her dreams. The hardest was talking about finding the body of a little girl and carrying her to the area where bodies were being processed...and running smack into the girl’s family. They had swarmed her, begging Ashlyn to save the little girl; to do something to bring her back to life. Ashlyn had never felt so helpless and so ineffectual in her life. It is their screams that she hears most often in her nightmares.

“Fuck, Ashlyn,” Lori says as she walks over and pulls Ash into a hug. “I swear if anyone ever tells me your job is easy because you’re not in the fucking war I’ll punch them in the mouth.”

Ashlyn grins. “Thanks, Lor.”

Sarah gets up next, wiping her eyes. “Anytime you need to talk, you have my number. All our numbers. Please don’t hide this shit in your head anymore, okay?”

Ashlyn smiles and gives her a hug. “Okay.” She then turns to her wife. “Thank you.”

Ali shrugs. “I figured if we all went after you you’d finally talk.” She stands and pulls her into a kiss. “I’ve hated seeing the shadows in your eyes. I just hoped we could knock some of them out.”

“You have. Promise. And something tells me Tobin and Whitney are coming to continue this intervention?”

“Yep. Tobin’s going to make sure you get all Zen and Whitney is going to smack you around for trying to hide your problems instead of working them out,” Abby explains.

Ashlyn laughs, a hearty, open laugh that Ali had not heard in far too long. “Sounds about right. I promise to take both of their lessons to heart.”

The group soon calls it a night. In the darkness of their bedroom, Ali runs her hand down Ashlyn’s chest. “So...are you really okay with what I did?”

Ashlyn pulls her close and kisses her forehead. “Yes. I was pissed at first but...but you were right. I needed that more than I knew. I feel...lighter. Thank you, Alex.”

“You’re welcome. I love you, Ash.”

“I love you, too.”

The two kiss for a little but Ashlyn’s emotional night had taken a lot out of her. Soon they just snuggle together and slip off to sleep.

It is the first time in months Ashlyn doesn’t hear the screams of the grieving.


	12. Chapter 12

**January 2013**

Ali wipes her forehead with her arm and works to calm her breathing. Whitney stares at her. “How the hell are you not gasping for breath like the rest of us?”

Ali grins. “Germany,” she answers simply.

“Hmph. Maybe I should have gone to Germany instead of England,” she says as she groans when the coaches tell the players to get on the line once more. “Why the hell did I choose soccer instead of, say, golf?”

Ali grins as the defenders start their next set of line sprints. Tom Sermanni watches the team carefully. He studies the players he’s inherited, many with storied histories. And he studies the players he’s called in new, gauging how they might fit into his plans for the future of the USWNT. Overall he likes what he sees. Then something catches his eye, confusing him.

“KRIEGER! OVER HERE!” he calls out.

Ali immediately breaks from the sprints and keeps her pace all the way to the coach. She makes sure her feet hit evenly, no sign of a limp. She is not in pain so she knows her eyes and face don’t show weakness. And she is in DAMN good cardiovascular shape so she’s barely out of breath as she stops in front of him.

“Yes, Coach?”

“Why’re you wearing jewelry at practice? We don’t wear it in games.”

Ali glances down and sees her dog tags have come out from under her shirt. Her left hand clutches them protectively. “They’re my wife’s dog tags, Coach. I only wear them when we run. I take them off when we start scrimmaging and I don’t wear them in games. I don’t even wear my wedding or engagement band.”

“I see. And game days?”

“During warm ups and stretches I wear her tags and then take them off before we take the field,” she answers immediately.

He considers this a moment then nods. “Very well. Finish your sprints.”

Ali nods and takes off back to the lines. Even though everyone else has finished she completes the runs. She feels her coach’s eyes on her the whole time. Did he think she was weak or too sentimental for wearing the tags? Is he worried her mind would be on Ash not on the game if her wife is deployed? Is he going to ignore her healed knee, ignore her skills, and cut her based on a way she keeps her wife close to her heart?

These questions go over and over in her mind as she completes her sprints. When it ends she walks it off to the bench for water. Christie looks at her.

“You okay?”

“Sure. Why?”

“Because you ran that last set faster than I’ve ever seen you run, Kriegs. What did he say to you?”

Ali grabs a water bottle and takes a sip. Christie is their captain. Doesn’t this mean she will tell him if Ali says something negative?

“Ali, I’m asking as a friend, not as his snitch,” the center back says, as if reading her mind.

Ali sighs and nods. “He asked about my dog tags. I...I don’t think he likes what they represent.”

“What do you mean?”

Ali shrugs and tells her about the questions she’d been considering as she ran. Christie smiles and pats her on the shoulder.

“Ali, we all have ways of keeping our loves close when we do conditioning. Heck, some even wear things in games. Guys do it, too.”

“Yeah, but how many wear dog tags, Christie? Rings are one thing; it just means your husband or wife is in another city. My tags mean Ash can be...well...someplace bad. What if he thinks I can’t put that out of my head?”

“Then SHOW him you can put it out of your head. Get out there and play football the way you play football. You’re the best damn right back in the world. Your knee is fine and you look better than ever. We all believe in you. Believe in yourself, too, and he’ll see what we see,” Christie finishes.

Ali slowly smiles. “Now I know why you’re the captain. Thanks, Piercy.”

“Anytime, Kriegs.”

Ali takes another drink and walks over to her bag. She gently removes the dog tags from around her neck. She softly runs her fingers over the raised lettering and smiles. “Love you, baby,” she whispers, then gives them a kiss and tucks them away.

As she turns back to the field, she sees Sermanni studying her and wishes she knew him well enough to read the look on his face.

* * *

 

“Hi, baby.”

“Hey, Ash.”

“So, why am I Facetiming you on Tobin’s phone?”

Ali glances at the Tar Heel. “You want to answer or should I?”

Tobin chuckles and takes the phone and turns it to look at her college pal. “I was practicing a juggling trick and sorta knocked her phone out of her hand.”

“And that broke it?” Ashlyn asks in confusion. “Phones fall all the time.”

Tobin blushes. “She was kinda on the balcony at the time. A 10-story fall is a bit much for any phone.”

Ashlyn’s hearty laugh makes even Tobin chuckle. “Oh, Tobes, can I assume you and my lovely wife are making a trip to the AT&T store tomorrow?”

“Yep, we are,” Tobin says. “So if you need her, just text me or call me.”

“You got it, buddy.”

“So, I’m going to go hang with KO so y’all can talk. Take care, bud.”

“Always, Tobes. Love ya.”

“Love you, too. Stay safe.”

After Tobin leaves, Ali smiles at her wife. “So, want to do naughty things while on her phone?”

Ashlyn bursts out laughing again. “Um, probably not.” She turns her phone enough to show Ali’s dad sitting nearby, giving the phone a pointed look.

“Oh my God! Sorry, Dad,” she apologizes, blushing.

“Right. Was just waiting to say goodnight to my sweet, innocent little girl. Guess I missed her,” Ken teases.

“Uh, right. Um, night, Dad,” she mumbles.

“Good night, sweetie.”

After he leaves the room, Ash turns the phone back to herself. “Um, next time we live chat, check out my surroundings, would ya?” she jokes.

“After that, I’ll make you scan the area to prove you are alone,” Ali promises.

“Good plan,” she chuckles. “So, how’s the new coach?”

Ali frowns as she considers the answer. “Seems nice enough. Has some good ideas and seems to really be evaluating all of us carefully. But...well...” she tells Ash about the weird conversation about the dog tags. Ash frowns as she finishes. “So, I’m not sure what to think about that?”

“Alex, he can’t hold me against you. That’s not fair.”

“I know. But...if he does I’ll just have to suck it up. I’m not taking off your dog tags just to please him. No other coach has cared, why should he?” She pauses. “Right?”

Ashlyn bites her lip a second. “Look, Alex, you wearing them or not doesn’t change your love for me. Maybe until he finishes choosing his starters you just...take them off before practice starts?” she suggests.

“No! No, I won’t diminish our relationship by doing that.”

“It’s not. How could it? What we have is in our hearts, no matter what we wear. I’m not going to tell you to wear them or not wear them. All I am going to say is if you have to take them off earlier than normal I’m good with that. You deserve to be back on the team AND back in the starting 11. If taking them off gets you there, so be it.”

Ali smiles. “Thank you. I still don’t plan to but it makes me feel better to know if he makes me take them off you’ll know what’s going on.”

“Good. So, how’s the team looking?”

“Really good. In fact...Mittsy’s looking really good at right back.”

“Alex, you’ve always been a step better than her. Don’t feel guilty going after your spot just because she’s a friend.”

“I won’t. But it still kinda hurts. And, to be honest, I have to beat her out. It’s not just going to be handed to me so I’ll know I’ve earned if I get it.”

“Damn right, baby. I’m so happy for you.”

The two talk a little longer until Ali sees her wife yawn. “Damn, honey, it’s nearly 11. You’re still working 3 a.m. - 3 p.m. You need to get to bed.”

“I know. But I wanted to talk to you as long as I could. I miss you.”

Ali smiles, “I miss you, too. Now, get to sleep baby.”

“Ma’am, yes, ma’am,” Ashlyn says and salutes.

“Smart ass.”

“Always,” Ash tells her. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow evening.”

“Perfect. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They stare into each other’s eyes a moment longer, then Ashlyn ends the chat. Ali drops the phone on the bed and brings her hand up to her dog tags. No way would she give them up without a fight. She stands and walks out onto the balcony, staring out at the L.A. skyline, listening to the sounds of traffic far below.

Would she give them up? What if she was given an ultimatum? Then what? She doesn’t wear her wedding band. Why are the tags so important? And then it hits her.

“Because you DON’T wear your wedding band. Duh, Alex, you keep her with you as long as you can. Ceding every bit of her to the game is what bugs you.” She turns and leans against the balcony railing. “You know she’s in your heart, not just in metal tags or a gold band. But you remove them all at your discretion, not the coach’s.”

Ali pushes off the balcony and strides across the hotel room, grabbing her key off the dresser as she goes. She takes the stairs down one flight and knocks on Sermanni’s door. He opens, a curious look on his face.

“Yes, Krieger?”

“You seem upset that I wear Ashlyn’s dog tags until we scrimmage or until we play. I won’t stop that. It’s not like they weigh me down and no one can get hurt by them. Is that going to be a problem?”

Sermanni seems confused. “Uh, no. I thought it was a sweet gesture, actually.”

Ali is shocked. “Oh. I just...you seemed...oh...”

Sermanni chuckles. “Krieger, I’ve seen things on paper about all of you players. Now I have to learn the personalities and the things that mean most to you. Those are the things that make up a team that clicks on all levels. I casually mentioned the tags to several players. They all loved them. That tells me they respect not only your relationship but they’ve seen you are 100% professional when on the field. Otherwise they probably would be hating those tags for taking your attention away from our goals.”

“Oh,” Ali says again. “So, it was something you could use to evaluate me with my teammates.”

“Yes. And I daresay I’ll be doing that with all players. I need to know minds and bodies, both. I’m sorry if it seemed like I was against your devotion to your wife.”

Ali swallows. “I see. I’m sorry for the misunderstanding. I just...I’m really, really sorry.”

He grins. “Forgiven. Besides, this tells me not only are you feisty but you stick to your guns and are willing to fight for what you believe is right. That’s good to know, too.”

“Thanks. So, um, I’ll let you get back to whatever you were doing. See you at breakfast.”

“Yep, Krieger, see you there.”

Ali heads back up to her room, trying to figure out if she should be embarrassed or grateful for the conversation she just had with the Scotsman.

* * *

 

“So, we know you’ve been in Germany forever, but do you have a Super Bowl pick?”

Ali grins and contemplates her answer...and gets a plate of whipped cream in her face. She screams as her teammates bust out laughing. She bends over, laughing yet hating herself that she fell for the set up. She stands and spins in time to see Carli get some revenge for her by creaming Mittsy. But Ali takes off for her anyway.

She loves this!

Her teammates laughing, some calling out cautions, and Mittsy laughing too much to get away. They wrap up in a hug and Ali wipes her face on Mittsy’s shoulder.

“Welcome back, Ali. I mean it,” Mittsy whispers.

Ali laughs and steps away, pointing out to the still rolling camera that it had taken the pranking defender 3 years to get one over on her. She then turns and they hug again. Ali wipes her face once more then pulls her friend close.

“Thank you, Mittsy.”

“Anytime, Kriegs. Don’t forget to have fun, right?”

Ali leans back, smiling. “Right.”

The two walk arm in arm back to their teammates who pat them all on the back. Mittsy glares at Carli.

“I won’t forget this, Lloyd.”

Ali chuckles. “Me, neither. I owe you a beer!”

Carli just nods at Ali and wiggles her eyebrows at Mittsy. “Remember the whipped cream in my shoe? Revenge, chicky, revenge.”

Mittsy nods and lifts her hands. “Okay, okay, we’re even.” She pauses then gives an evil grin. “Time to plan my next chance to get one up on you.”

The team laughs. Yep, pranks definitely helped break up the monotony of practice. Christie looks up as she sees the coaches walking back over to them.

“Heads up, guys,” she says.

The team turns and waits for the announcement. Sermanni studies the 29 women in front of him.

“Ladies, you have made my job very, very hard. I wish we could take all of you with us to the Algarve but alas we can only take 23. I will be posting the final roster tonight at 9. If any of you wish to discuss anything with me, my door will be open until 11. See you at dinner.”

With that he dismisses them for the day. The earlier laughter is replaced by silence as each woman reflects on her performances during the camp. Ali finds herself beside Whitney as they take off their boots and socks. Whitney nudges her.

“You’ve made it back, Al. I know it.”

“Maybe. We’ll see,” she says nervously. “But you, damn, Whit, you’ve been awesome. You’ve made it for sure.”

“I don’t know.” She glances around. “Ever notice how heavy we are in the backline?”

Ali nods. “Yeah. Trust me, I know.”

The two share a hopeful look. They’ve given it their all. Now...now their fate is in the hands of Tom Sermanni.

* * *

 

“Hey, B- -”

“I MADE THE CUT! I’M GOING TO THE ALGARVE CUP!”

Ash had held the phone away from her head when her wife started screaming. She also puts it on speaker phone. This allowed Ken to also hear the exclamation.

“YES! I knew you’d do it!” Ashlyn says confidently.

“That’s my girl!” Ken hollers proudly.

“I’d have never done it without both of you,” Ali states. “I hope you know every time I take the pitch, I take it because of what you all have done for me. I love you all so much.”

Ken pats Ash on the shoulder. “We love you, too, sweetheart. I knew you could do it. There’s not much you can’t do when you put your mind to it.”

“Thanks, Daddy.”

“On that note, time for this old man to get to bed. Night, sweetheart, and congrats again.” He kisses Ashlyn on top of the head. “Night, Lieutenant.”

Ashlyn grins. “Night, Old Man.” After he is gone, she takes the phone off speaker. “God, Ali, I am so over the moon for you! You are amazing.”

“Thanks, baby. And just so you know, Whitney made the cut, too.”

“Awesome! I’ll have to send her a text to- -Oh, fuck...”

“What’s wrong?” Ali asks, worried she knows what’s going on.

Ashlyn sighs, hating to leave this conversation when there is so much she wants to say to her wife. “Work phone. I gotta go.”

“I figured.”

“The whole fucking time you’re gone, nothing. Now that we have so much to talk about, I get a call. Not. Fucking. Fair,” Ashlyn grumbles.

“Baby, there will be more to talk about when the Algarve starts. We fly tomorrow to Jacksonville for the first of 2 friendlies against Scotland. As soon as I know my room assignment and stuff I’ll email you.”

“Thanks, baby. And as soon as I know...anything...I’ll let you know.”

“I know you will. Go, baby, be a hero to someone other than me.”

Ashlyn manages a smile. “I’ll try. But know you’re my hero, Alex. You fought through the devil’s triad of knee injuries and you are about to remind the world that you are the best damn right back anyone has ever seen. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too. Go on now. Get to Belvoir.”

Ashlyn sighs. “Okay. Enjoy your night, sweetheart. You’ve earned it.”

“Thanks. I think I’ll go to movie night in Becky’s room.”

“Perfect. Have a good time, baby. Love you.”

“Love you, too. Talk to you soon,” Ali says, hoping it’s true.

“Right. Bye, baby.”

Ali whispers “Bye” and quickly hangs up. She holds the phone to her heart. She then grabs the remote off the table between the beds and turns on the TV, quickly flipping to a news channel. It doesn’t take long for the news of a bad tsunami in Sumatra to interrupt the regular programming. Early reports are hundreds dead or missing, towns destroyed all along the coast of the Indonesian island. Ashlyn would be working for a while.

“Be safe, baby,” Ali whispers, her hands rubbing the dog tags that hang securely around her neck.

* * *

 

Ali had been excited to make the team going to the Algarve in March. When she finds out she is starting the friendly in Jacksonville she wants nothing more than to call her wife and share the amazing news. As she sits in the team conference room, alone, in the dark but for the news report on TV about the continuing efforts in Sumatra, she wipes at the tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Ah, there you are.”

Ali doesn’t even turn around, not surprised to hear two sets of footsteps coming her way. She hears chairs being dragged over and a body ends up on either side of her.

“I’m fine, guys,” she croaks out.

“Fine? I guess that’s why on the night you find out you’re back in the starting 11 you’re sitting in the dark crying while watching the news,” Pinoe says.

“Doesn’t everyone?” HAO jests, nudging Ali.

Ali can’t help but grin. “Guys, really. I just...miss her and want so much for her to know that I’m starting. I was ready to walk away from the game and she encouraged me to stick it out. And now...now she doesn’t even know we made it.”

“Did you email her?” Pinoe asks.

“Yeah. No response. If she’s one of those people,” she nods towards the soldiers on the TV screen, “she is probably working her ass off and has been since they landed. She’ll forgo sleep and even eating to make sure her squad gets their comforts. She’ll put out fires, both literal and proverbial, she’ll help with search and rescue, help with erecting buildings, help with doling out rations, and anything else that needs to be done without caring a bit about herself. Her men and the victims will be her priority until such time as the brass tells her to stand down. It could be days before I hear from her.”

“Damn...” HAO mutters. “That’s...wow...I guess I never really thought about what she does when she’s there.”

“She sees bad shit, too,” Pinoe adds, remembering the intervention after Christmas. She puts her arm around Ali’s shoulder. “But maybe she’ll be back and be able to get leave to go to Portugal with us?”

Ali smiles. “Maybe. Not holding my breath, but maybe. She would only do it if- -”

Her words break off as her phone alerts her to an email. She quickly opens the app and sees her wife’s email addy at the top of her list.

“Ash...” she says as she opens it.

_Hey, Babe, we’ve been here a couple days. This is worse than anyplace I’ve seen so far. May be another week before I can get or send emails again. I just want you to know I’m okay and I am thinking of you. I love you, sweethe_

The last word ends abruptly. Pinoe frowns.

“Does she have a character limit with her DoD addy?”

Ali shakes her head. “Nope. Probably means something was happening that forced her to send it too soon. It should have said ‘sweetheart.’”

“Oh.” Pinoe studies Ali’s face, hating the worry she sees by the glow of the phone screen. “Or that crazy blonde forgot how to spell and just gave up. I mean, she can be a bit flighty sometimes.”

Ali and HAO both turn and stare at the platinum blonde. After a few seconds, all three women start to giggle, then outright laugh. Ali pulls her friends into a hug.

“Thanks, guys.”

“Anytime, Als. Anytime,” Pinoe and HAO both promise.


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Ashlyn,

I am SO freaking nervous!!! I am trying to look cool about things but I am pretty sure flocks of pterodactyls are flying in my stomach. Or is it a herd? Or maybe a murder...you know like crows. Oh, hell, whatever they are they are in flight and I feel like this is my first game EVER not just my first game back. Oh, how I wish you could just text me or call me with a word of love or advice.

Geez I’m an asshole. I’m worried about a damn game and you are in Sumatra saving lives and probably running yourself ragged. I’m sorry, honey, I’ll end the pity party now.

I love you so much. I have been watching the news coverage over there and I can see how much better things are getting. I hope that means you’ll be home soon. The gals all search out news stories online to see if they see your name or, even better, a picture. It was kind of funny. Last night there was a 20 minute debate between Buehler and Abby about this one pic. They started talking to everyone, seeing who sided with the “It’s Ashlyn” or “It’s not Ashlyn” camps. They had shown it to nearly everyone (but me) and finally get to Becky. She looked at it and started giggling and said she knew for sure it wasn’t you. When Abby, who was sure it was you, demanded how she knew, Becky just pointed out the name on the uniform wasn’t yours and the soldier had 3 stripes on HIS sleeve not a bar on his collar. Abby pouted for an hour!

I have to say, laughing and teasing Abby helped me forget about my worries about you for a few minutes. Sometimes I wonder if some of the crazy things the gals come up with are just their way of making sure I don’t stay too stuck in my own head.

Well, I need to email this one to you now. Time to get my things together to head to the field. Did I mention I AM STARTING!!!! I am so happy and, baby, I wouldn’t be here without your love and support. I so wish we could share this night together.

So, you stay safe and I can’t wait to talk to you. I’ll let you know how the game goes. I love you I love you I love you. Just can’t say that enough.

I miss you,  
Alex

* * *

 

STARTING! GO, ALEX, GO! I knew you could do it, baby. I love you so much and can’t wait to see the highlights when I get home.

Wish this could be longer but just popped online to print off a form and saw this. I so needed to see something from you and this news is just the shot in the arm I need. Good luck tonight! I miss you, too.

Love,  
Ash

* * *

 

Hi baby!

I played all 90 minutes! Had a few slip ups but for the most part it was awesome! And Tom told me tonight I’ll start in Nashville, too! I am so happy. You got me here, honey. Your love, your support, your ability to make me laugh when I was cussing at you and the Fates and the surgeons and the player that took me out.

I hope you get to see this email soon. Just in case, I’ve also written you a long letter by hand. I guess I’ll have to deliver it in person to you since you said you won’t be getting mail drops over there this time. The gals were bummed because they wanted to send a care package. Something tells me that could be a scary, scary box to open! :o)

Well, I’ll sign off now. I know you only get a minute or so to check email. Hope it’s long enough for you to know I miss you, I am thinking of you, and I can’t wait to see you. I love you so much!

Alex

* * *

 

Hey Alex,

By the time I read about the first game you were probably suiting up for the second game. I am so happy everything is going so great. Major Nettles has ordered me to stand down for 24 hours. He hadn’t realized I hadn’t had more than an hour or two break since we got here. He gave me a hell of a talking to about running myself into the ground. I seem to remember you saying the same thing. Have you two been chatting? ;o)

So I know you’ve been watching the news with the gals. I have to say, as tough as it’s been there has also been the most amazing outpouring of love and support from the people most affected by this disaster. A few of us were talking just the other night that we haven’t even had minor squabbles like we normally do. People who lived are just thankful for anything we can give them. People with nothing offer us gifts (that we refuse of course) just for giving them a gallon of water or something. It’s great.

Yesterday I took a bag of balls and teddy bears down to this place where a lot of the families were living. Everyone was laughing and having fun. It was so uplifting! And a couple of my guys and I ended up in an impromptu soccer game. There wasn’t space for a full goal so I couldn’t play keeper. I had to settle for just being a right back. ;o) But it was still so much fun. I think my guys needed that break as much as the people did.

Well, baby, my eyes are starting to cross. I guess I do need some sleep after all. Good luck in Nashville. You are an amazing, wonderful, incredible person, Alex, and a phenomenal athlete. You’ve earned everything you’ve gotten from your days as a Sparkler until now. I will send you another email as soon as I can. Right now I’m heading to my bunk to get some sleep.

I miss you, sweetheart. I love you so much,  
Ash

* * *

 

Hey Ash,

Didn’t play the full 90 this time but still made it 70 or so. I am so pumped! Tom has nothing but praise for me and admitted he was worried about bringing me into camp after the serious surgery I had. He says as far as he’s concerned, I am the USWNT Right Back for the foreseeable future. It was so hard not to squeal like a little girl when he told me. Luckily Pinoe saw I needed to celebrate something and helped me sneak off to where I could cheer and holler without hurting the feelings of those that were cut or who I had replaced. She said you owe her a beer for that. :o)

I am flying home tomorrow for a couple weeks. I’ll be doing some press and appearances for The Spirit to help draw support for this inaugural season. Anything I can do to keep soccer alive in America I will do. The last thing we need is both of us bopping all over the world for work. In two weeks I head out to Portugal for the Algarve Cup. I was told to ask you if you could get leave for the tourney. Turns out the gals want to see you almost as much as I do. So, just know we’d love to have our favorite soldier in the stands if you can swing it.

Well, I need to go pack up my stuff. We also have one more team meeting to make sure everyone who’s going to the Algarve has all their ducks in a row. So I will sign off for now. Next time we chat I’ll be at home. I hope to see you there soon, baby. Be safe, my soldier.

I love you,  
Alex


	14. Chapter 14

About noon the next day, Ali is climbing out of cab in front of her father’s house. She had been hoping to see her wife’s Jeep in the driveway but obviously Ashlyn has been delayed at Belvoir. The defender had been so excited to get the text that the blonde was back in the States and would see her soon. Ali grabs her purse and backpack as the cabbie gets her suitcase and team bag out of the trunk. She gives him an extra tip when he carries them both to the front door without even having to be asked. As she starts to insert her key in the lock, she hears the distinctive sound of a Jeep horn. She spins around and her tired face breaks into a huge smile.

“ASHLYN!”

Ashlyn pulls into the driveway and hops out of her Jeep before the engine stops turning. Ali races at her and leaps into her wife’s arms. Ashlyn holds her close, burying her nose in Ali’s hair, just inhaling the scent that always means home, always means safety.

After a few minutes, Ali leans back and stares into tired eyes ringed by dark circles. “Oh, baby...”

Ashlyn smiles. “I’ll be okay. Just tired and in need of a real shower and then a nap. And maybe a good dinner, too.”

Ali gives her a tender kiss. “I can help you take care of all of those needs.”

“I knew you could.”

They kiss again, but this time it starts to turn hungry. Ashlyn pulls her wife tight to her chest. When the kiss ends, her eyes are dark with lust.

“Oh, and I am horny, too. Got something for that?”

Ali nuzzles the blonde’s neck then shifts her head and nips her earlobe. “I most definitely have something for that,” she whispers suggestively.

Ashlyn moans and starts to walk towards the house, still holding her wife in her arms.

“Ash...your bags.”

“Fuck ’em,” Ashlyn growls, her mind on her wife, not on her dirty laundry.

Ali just chuckles...then does make her wife set her down so they could drag Ali’s bags in off the porch. But once inside the door, they are abandoned as Ashlyn presses her wife up against the wall and gives her the deep, passionate kiss they had avoided in the front yard. Her strong hand slides up under her wife’s shirt, kneading a breast, whose nipple is already hard under the bra covering it. Ali’s hips thrust forward at that contact. Finally, Ashlyn ends the kiss but her eyes tell Ali she is not done with her wife. Oh, no...not done. In fact, just getting started.

“How about you shower with me?” Ashlyn asks.

Ali moans. “Yes, baby. Definitely yes.”

Ashlyn lifts Ali’s hips up again and strong legs once again circle her waist. They stare into each other’s eyes as Ash carries her wife upstairs, heading straight to their bathroom. Shower and sex...two needs at once. Perfection!

Their mouths barely part as the women quickly divest each other of clothes. Once naked, Ashlyn reaches blindly to turn on the shower. Ali pulls away, her eyes studying her wife’s body carefully. Ash runs her hands up and down the brunette’s sides, letting her examine the toned body for injuries.

“Nasty bruise,” Ali whispers, her fingers ghosting over a bruise just below her wife’s ribs.

“Idiot bruise. Ran into a board playing soccer with kids,” Ashlyn admits.

Ali chuckles and bends to place a kiss on the bruise. Ashlyn inhales sharply, feeling the kiss like an electrical current through her body. As steam starts to rise, Ali spins her wife around, assuring herself that is the only mark on the woman’s body. Ashlyn reaches a hand back as she steps into the water, pulling her wife in with her. She sighs happily when the hot water hits her. She moans in pleasure when her back is covered by her wife. Ali’s hands wrap around Ash’s waist. As the defender places open mouth kisses along strong shoulders, Ash twines their fingers together.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Ash whispers, her body warmed by water on the front and her wife in the back.

Ali says nothing, just continues to kiss along Ash’s shoulders while reaching for a bath poof and bathing gel. She starts to scrub her wife’s back and the blonde’s head drops forward, offering her neck to the same ministrations. Ali complies, bathing her from neck to ass. She then turns her around and starts to clean the front. Ashlyn just studies the beauty in front of her. Her heartbeat starts to quicken, her breath to come in eager gasps. Finally she grabs the poof and tosses it away. She lifts Ali up, pinning her against the wall.

“Was wondering how long that would take,” Ali smirks before their lips are melded together once more.

Ashlyn thrusts her hips against her wife’s warm, wet center. She groans, knowing that wetness is desire, not the shower. She nips and kisses her way down Ali’s jawline to where her neck meets her shoulder. She sucks hard on that hollow.

“OH! ASH!” Ali screams as her hips start to meet each thrust from Ashlyn. Harder. Faster. Finally she mutters an order. “In me. Now. Please!”

As Ali’s hands tighten around her wife’s neck, Ashlyn moves a hand between them and thrusts 2 fingers hard and deep.

“YES! FUCK ME, ASH!”

Ashlyn growls, her mind only on one thing: driving her wife to ecstasy. Her thumb taps a staccato rhythm on Ali’s pearl as she adds a third finger to her push. Her legs help her piston her arm faster. Ali is reduced to guttural noises, her head thrown back against the wall as her body is alive with pleasure. Ashlyn stares at her, waiting. Watching. Planning. And when she sees her wife ready to go over, she bites her earlobe, saying into her ear, “Come for me. NOW!”

And Ali does, screaming out her pleasure as she rides her wife. Her legs unwrap from Ashlyn’s waist but cannot hold her up. That’s fine. Ashlyn gently lowers her to the floor of the shower and spreads her legs.

“Oh, fuck yes,” Ali mumbles as she buries her face in golden curls.

Ashlyn grunts as she rocks her hips in time to the tongue thrusting as deep as it can go. Ali’s hands grip strong hips, trying to savor as much of her wife as possible.

“Just...a...little...more...” Ashlyn stammers.

Ali understands. She slides a hand around, replacing her tongue with 2 fingers as her mouth latches onto her wife’s throbbing clit.

“YES!” Ashlyn screams.

Ali works her hard, fast, and moans happily when she is rewarded when Ashlyn cums. She helps glide the taller woman to the ground. They kiss deeply. They moan. Their hands start to roam. Ali leans towards her wife and turns off the shower.

“Bed. Now,” she mumbles against her wife’s lips.

Ashlyn nods and the two exit the shower, drying off as quickly as possible before hurrying to the bed to continue their reunion.

* * *

 

Ashlyn wakes up first. She smiles at the cascade of brunette locks splayed across her chest. She lifts up her right hand, studying the left hand entwined with hers. She runs her thumb over the ring set she had dipped into her savings to pay for. Sure, Ali was the one that proposed but no way was Ashlyn going to let her princess go without an engagement ring.

Ali stretches and slowly turns to look up at her wife. “Welcome home.”

“You, too,” Ashlyn replies. She pulls until Ali lays on top of her. “Congratulations, sweetheart. I knew you could do it.”

Ali gives her a kiss. “Not without your love and support. And not without you banishing me to Germany.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Banishing? That’s kind of harsh.”

Ali leans down and kisses her. “You’re right. I’ve have never made it back without you kicking me out and making me go to Germany.”

Ashlyn laughs outright, a hearty sound that warms Ali’s heart. “Uh, how about we stick to banishing when we tell the story.”

Ali grins, her hands stroking up and down her wife’s chest. They stare into each other’s eyes. No words need be said. Even they had wondered if their relationship, one in which they were often worlds apart, would survive. So far it has thrived beyond their own expectations. Their love and trust for each other has never been questioned. Their ability to love each other even when upset their spouse isn’t close at hand has been tested but they have passed the tests.

Ali leans down and kisses her wife. This isn’t a kiss of desperation after being apart. This is a kiss that conveys her love, her admiration, her affection for the woman to whom she has pledged her life. Ashlyn answers in kind, her hands tracing patterns over Ali’s back. When the kiss ends, the women lock eyes once more.

“Make love to me, Ashlyn,” Ali whispers.

Ashlyn pulls her down again, they kiss more, their hands traveling familiar landscape as they reacquaint themselves with each other. Finally Ashlyn rolls, placing Ali below her. She gently nuzzles Ali’s neck.

“I love you so much,” she breathes.

“I love you, too,” Ali responds softly.

Ashlyn kisses her again, her tongue dancing slowly with her loves. She braces herself with her left hand and arm as her right slowly kneads the pert breast below her. Ali rocks with the rhythm of that hand. Ashlyn slips a leg between her wife’s thighs. She moans as she feels the wetness against her skin.

“So ready again,” she whispers.

“Yes, Ash. Yes. Always ready for you,” Ali agrees.

This time Ashlyn goes slow, her fingers stroke over soft folds, they tease over the swollen clit, they trace the circle of Ali’s entrance. Ali just pants, letting her body enjoy the caresses. Everyplace she feels her wife on her she feels a pulsing warmth that she has only ever experienced with the woman above her. As her hand plays with her wife, Ashlyn alternates open mouth kisses and long licks to her neck, her collar bones, her chest. She is dining on the one thing her body had never known it needed to survive until it was rationed to her.

“I need you so much. God, do you know how much I need you?” she pants.

“I need you, too, baby,” Ali answers.

Ashlyn prepares to slowly penetrate her wife. She lifts her head to stare into eyes dark brown with desire. As her hand works its way in, those eyes flutter. Ali’s lips tremble with pleasure. Ashlyn starts slow, measured thrusts in and out. Ali’s eyes roll back and close.

“Look at me. See how much I love you,” Ashlyn commands.

It takes all she has for Ali to open her eyes. When she does, she sees the depth of love in the sea green eyes above her. It brings tears to her eyes. They start to rock together, not fast, not rushing to the final end. They take their time. Ali slides a hand down her thigh, watching as Ash bites her lip when her own intimate center begins to get the same loving attention Ali’s is being given.

“Feels so good,” Ash moans.

Ali just smiles up at her wife. They work at the same pace, each woman driving the other, and being driven, towards the final simultaneous orgasm. As it washes over them, they come together in a kiss, their moans dancing together making it impossible to figure out where one woman’s pleasure begins and the other’s ends. As they fly over the edge together, Ashlyn rolls to collapse down beside her wife. They are both out of breath, their hearts beating fast. Ali rolls to snuggle against Ashlyn.

“That was...wow. I love you.”

Ashlyn grins. “Yeah, it was. I love you, too.”

They lie together their hands gliding over each other sweetly.

And then Ashlyn’s stomach rumbles.

Both women break out into giggles. Ali lifts her eyebrow up at the blonde.

“Umm...I have no idea when I ate last,” Ashlyn admits with a childish grin.

Ali rolls her eyes and pats the offending tummy. “Well then, stud of mine, let’s go get some food in you. I might need another workout later.”

Ashlyn grins and sits up. “Good plan! Tell me we have pizza. Please tell me we have pizza.”

Ali shrugs. “How would I know? I’ve been gone, too. Let’s just hope Dad has something in the fridge.”

Ashlyn nods. “Right.”

The two women pull on shorts and tees and make their way to the kitchen. As they approach they smell the unmistakable scent of pizza cooking. Ashlyn does a happy fist pump.

“YES!”

Ali just laughs at her as they walk into the kitchen. Ken looks up and smiles at them.

“Good evening, ladies. I was wondering if I’d see you tonight.”

Ali blushes. “Uh, we, um, were both tired and took a nap.”

Ken chuckles knowingly. “Nap. Right. So that’s what the kids are calling it nowadays.”

Ashlyn busts out laughing as Ali gets even redder. Ken just gives his daughter a wink. She spins towards the cabinets.

“Plates. We need plates.” She mumbles. “And I need to never look at my father again,” she adds under her breath, making Ashlyn laugh once more.


	15. Chapter 15

**March 2013**

A day after Ali leaves for the Algarve Cup, Ashlyn goes overseas with Major Nettles and Colonel Menninger to help them follow up on some of the activities their teams had gotten running in Thailand. This was a trip where Menninger would be gathering facts and testimonials to prove the value of his teams to the Department of Defense and the members of Congress who sit on the United States Senate Armed Services Committee. With so much being spent on the wars in Iraq and Afghanistan, there had been a lot of people asking why we bother with sending help to third world countries who don’t seem to appreciate it. And people also want to know why the millions spent on these teams isn’t being spent on people who need it right here in the U.S.A.

“I hate politics,” Menninger mumbles on day 4.

“Right there with you, sir,” Ashlyn agrees as she enters information on yet another purchase order in the stat sheet Menninger will need.

“Sir, I think I have something you need to see,” Nettles states as he walks into the small hut Menninger is using as his HQ.

“What’s that?”

“This, sir,” Nettles says and offers a tablet computer to him.

Menninger takes it and hits play. Ashlyn is typing until she hears her voice coming out of the tablet.

_“No, sorry, kids, I have to go.”_

_“Nooooo!” multiple kids yell._

_Ashlyn laughs. “Okay, okay, one more game.”_

_“Yaaaaaay!”_

Ashlyn leaps up. “What the hell is that?” The men look at her in surprise at the uncharacteristic lack of rank decorum. “Um, sirs?”

Nettles chuckles. “It’s you and 3 of your men giving out toys and soccer balls. Then you playing with the kids. At the start of this film, these kids have dead eyes, they aren’t smiling, they are...are lethargic. What you and your boys did that day gave them a new lease on life.” He turns back to Menninger. “You show that to our doubters and they’ll have to shut their mouths. We build homes, we build businesses, and we restore lives, one child at a time.”

Ashlyn is blushing furiously. Menninger replays the whole video once more and then sits back in his seat. He slowly nods.

“Any asshole who questions us saving kids and making their lives better will look really bad in the press.”

“Damn right,” Nettles agrees.

Menninger thinks a moment then looks at Ashlyn. “What do you say, Lieutenant. Mind if I use this to get a point across?”

Ashlyn wants to say no; wants to keep her name out of political circles and just do her job. Then she realizes she may not have a job if the funding for these teams is cut. She slowly nods.

“Use it, sir. My desire for anonymity pales in comparison to the lives lost and spirits crushed if our teams are disbanded.” She slowly sits down. “Thank you for asking, Colonel.”

He gives her a nods. “You’ve always made me proud, Harris. Keep that up.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Yes, sir.”

The team continues to gather information until March 7. That morning, Menninger packs up everything he has, ready to go pull it together in a PowerPoint presentation he can give to the Congressional money men. As Ashlyn closes her last evidence box, Menninger walks over and hands her a piece of paper.

“Good job, Harris. Not just this week but every day since the day you showed up at Belvoir.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Thank you, sir.” Her eyes glance down at the paper she is holding and her head snaps back up. “Sir? What’s this?”

“It’s called a pass, Lieutenant,” he answers with a grin.

She blushes and chuckles. “I, uh, got that part, sir. But why?”

“You’ve earned it, Harris. In other news, a cargo plane leaves in 20 minutes for Spain. From there you can get a jump to Portugal. That’s a four day pass that starts tomorrow. That will give you Tuesday through Friday off from work, plus the weekend.” He pauses and smiles. “Tell your wife hello for me.”

Ashlyn smiles. She nods. “I’ll tell her. Thank you so much, sir.”

“As I said, you’ve earned it. Now get your gear and get on the plane. They are expecting you but won’t wait.”

Ashlyn starts towards the door. “Got it. Thank you again, sir. And give ‘em hell in DC.”

He chuckles. “I will, Lieutenant. I will.”

As soon as she clears the door she breaks into a run, eager to get her bags and get on the plane to start her trip to her wife and friends.

* * *

 

The USWNT is gathering in the lobby of their hotel. They are getting ready to go out for their team dinner the night before their second match of the 2013 Algarve Cup. Ali’s eyes light up when she sees her phone ringing. “Hey, baby! How’s it going?”

“Going great. In fact, our fact gathering trip ended this morning.”

“That’s great!”

“Yeah. Even better is Colonel Menninger gave me a 4 day pass that starts tomorrow and arranged a couple of flights to get me to Portugal.”

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?!” Ali screams excitedly, drawing looks from her teammates. “When will you get here?”

The answer Ali gets is not from the phone. It is from right behind the team.

“About 5 minutes ago.”

Everyone spins around. Yael and Broon are nearly knocked to the floor as Ali pushes past them to leap into the arms of her wife. Ashlyn smiles at how happy her wife is, not to mention the other players. She has just put Ali back down and started to greet the team when the coaching staff arrives. Tom Sermanni steps through his players to the ACU-clad blonde.

“Something tells me you know this soldier, Krieger,” he says with a smile.

Ali’s beaming smile is on full display as she nods. “Yes, sir, I do. Tom Sermanni, this is Ashlyn Harris, my wife.”

“Ah, the woman behind the dog tags,” he says offering his hand for her to shake.

Ashlyn smiles, nodding. “Yes, sir. Good to finally meet you. Ali has said a lot of nice things about you.”

“Obviously not after I’ve had the team doing sprints,” he jokes. “I’ve heard a lot about you, too, Harris. Thank you for your service in some fairly ugly circumstances. And thank you for pushing this one,” he gestures to Ali, “to get better.”

“First was my honor, second was my pleasure, sir.” She turns to Ali. “Well, you all head on to dinner. I have a room here so give me a shout when- -”

“You’re welcome to join us, Harris,” Sermanni offers.

Ashlyn blushes. “Oh, no, sir. It’s team dinner and no one outside the team should be there.”

“My team, my rules. I insist, Harris. My way of thanking you for everything.”

Ashlyn looks at Ali, who nods. She then looks at the others to see if they care.

“Come on, Ash. We want coach to get to know you. It’ll be better to have you there as we tell embarrassing stories about you,” Pinoe insists with a grin.

“If you guys are sure,” Ash says, this time looking at Carli, who is very team-focused especially the night before the game.

Carli rolls her eyes. “It’s only my family I ban, Ash. Unless our parents have been lying to us I think it’s fine for you to go.”

Ashlyn chuckles and wraps her arm around Ali’s shoulders. “In that case I accept.” She looks at Sermanni. “Thanks, Coach.”

He nods and the group leaves the hotel to start the two block walk to the hotel. As they walk, Whitney walks over and wraps Ashlyn’s waist up from the side opposite Ali.

Ashlyn grins and pulls her wife and best friend close. “Two hot chicks in my arms. Life is GOOD!”

Everyone chuckles as Whit and Ali both slap her in the stomach.

“So besides still being a pig, how have you been?” Whitney asks her best friend.

“I’ve been good. This trip the only danger I was in was possibly a paper cut. The Armed Forces Committee is considering cutting our budget. That would essentially cause us to lose 2 of the rapid response teams. This was to gather everything we could to show why what we do is so vital and how it ends up saving time and money in the end by getting things running smoothly and adjusting needs faster than a slow roll-out.”

“Cool. I’ve been watching what your teams do,” Becky joins in. “It is amazing to me to see areas go from nothing left to livable conditions so quickly. I can’t imagine how that could happen if you all rolled in days later instead of hours later.”

“You’re right, it couldn’t. We go with rations, buildings, water, and basic medical equipment. We’re able to immediately call for increases to what is being brought and arrange for medical flights for the seriously wounded. By the time doctors and nurses show up, we have a facility built for them and the medics have triaged the worst of the patients. Some of the military doctors were able to give us documentation on the number of lives they would have lost if aid had been delayed even by just a day. Our argument is strong. We just have to hope the politicians listen.”

Becky nods. “And good luck with that one. Hopefully you have more than just stats to show them.”

“Yeah, you need something to hit them in the heart,” Whitney adds.

Ashlyn blushes, her mind on the video. “Uh, well, they have one thing that a local shot and gave to my major. Hopefully it will help them see the humanity not just the numbers.”

Ali grins, recognizing the look in her wife’s eyes. “It’s you. What are you doing in the video?”

Ashlyn sees several are waiting for an answer and she sighs. “Playing soccer with a bunch of kids.”

She tells them about walking into a little village where just about every building had been taken to the ground. Men, women and children walked around in a daze. They hadn’t had much and now it was all gone, taken by the tsunami that had run through the town like a soulless demon. After getting basic needs taken care of, Ashlyn had pulled out the sack of toys and balls. She and her men had started handing them out and sad, little faces had come alive.

“Some of those kids had never even had toys. One little guy was so cute with his teddy bear. He carried it on his hip like parents carry kids. He hugged, it talked to it, loved on it just like his parents had obviously loved him. Some of the older kids begged us, through our interpreter, to play with them. So a few of us set up some make shift goals and started a soccer match. I’m not even sure what the teams were because it was just about having fun. Parents, grandparents, all watched and were smiling. With a bag of toys and 10 minutes time, we had that whole village believing things could be okay.” She pauses. “So, Colonel Menninger is going to play it when he presents to the committee.”

Becky wipes a tear from her eye. “That’s amazing, Ash! Oh, I wish we could see that just to see those little faces.”

“Seriously, that is the coolest thing I’ve ever heard,” Abby says, patting Ash on the back.

Ashlyn smiles. “It’s always the best part of my trips. I’ve even thought about maybe contacting Nike or Adidas or Wilson to see if they’d donate shoes and balls and stuff. The more we can take the better things can be but my budget for that stuff is crazy low.”

Abby and Christie exchange a look.

“I’ll call Adidas,” Christie volunteers.

“I’ll call Nike,” Abby offers.

Ashlyn’s eyes widen. “Oh, wait...seriously, guys, I wasn’t asking you to do that!”

“I know. We offered, Ash,” Christie replies.

“If we all call, maybe they will act faster,” HAO points out.

“Then let’s just do it,” Sydney puns, making everyone chuckle.

Ashlyn slowly shakes her head. “You guys are amazing. Thank you.”

“Any time, Ash. Any time,” Abby says sincerely.

Ali smiles, tears in her eyes. Her love for this team had just grown exponentially. She squeezes her wife’s waist. Ashlyn tilts her head and kisses Ali’s temple. This surprise trip had just given her heart a bigger boost than she would have ever predicted.

* * *

 

Ashlyn gives Ali a kiss the morning of the China game. “Good luck, baby. I’ll be in the stands cheering the loudest.”

Ali grins. “Maybe today I’ll score a goal for you.”

Ashlyn laughs. “Maybe, my right back. Just make sure it’s in the other team’s goal.”

Ali pushes her playfully. “Jerk.”

They hug and kiss again.

“A whole freakin’ hotel at their disposal and they can’t get a room!” Pinoe hollers across the hotel lobby.

“Yeah! Getting all mackin’ and gross right there in public. Ewwww!” Sydney echoes.

Ashlyn pulls her blushing bride into a protective embrace. “Y’all are just jealous you don’t have anyone as gorgeous as this woman to kiss.”

“Ooooh, that is smooooth,” Whitney says. “No wonder she always had dates in college.”

Everyone laughs as Ashlyn steps back from her wife. “Can’t wait to see you play, baby.”

“I’ll see you after the game.”

They kiss once more then Ali joins her team in filing out to the bus. Ashlyn waves goodbye then goes inside to get a bite to eat before heading to the field to watch the US play China.

* * *

 

Ashlyn had not expected this trip to pop up. As such, she is in clothes borrowed from members of the team. She looks at herself in the mirror and nods.

“I look pretty good in Hope’s pants and Abby’s shirt,” she praises herself.

One thing is for sure, she truly did feel like she was still part of the USWNT family. She gathers all her things and slips into her sneakers, which she had luckily had in case she had a chance to work out. In 30 minutes, she is making her way to her seat in the stands as the US subs move to the bench while the starters wait to file out for the anthems. She shakes hands with a few of the officials sitting in the stands reserved for special guests then sits to await her wife’s entrance.

When the teams and refs take the pitch, Ashlyn is hollering and whistling along with the crowd. She smiles brightly as Ali glances her way, lifts her dog tags up, and gives them a kiss. Ashlyn gives her a thumbs up to show she had seen. When the US scores in the 14th minute, Ashlyn leaps to her feet.

“YES, SYD! WAY TO GO!”

But when she sees the play start to develop in the 32nd minute, Ashlyn’s heart really starts to pound. She watches the cross take flight, sees her wife do a little hop and connect with the ball.

“YES! ALEX! YES!” Ashlyn is screaming and jumping as her wife scores her first official international goal.

Ali grabs the crest on her jersey and signals #1 as her smile beams wider than ever. Yael gets to her first and envelops her in a hug, soon followed by the rest of her teammates. When she finally gets out of the mob, she looks up towards her wife and brings her hands up in the shape of a heart. Ashlyn smiles and returns the gesture, mouthing, “I love you” to the elated right back. A man in the stands claps Ashlyn on the back.

“That was a heck of a goal!”

Ashlyn smiles proudly. “Damn right it was, sir. She’s earned it.”

“Yes, she has. It’s great to see her back better than ever.”

“Always knew she would be,” Ashlyn says, her eyes on her wife as play resumes.

“Just wish we could have still seen you out there, too, Harris. You were great at the U-19 Cup and through all our development squads.”

Ashlyn frowns in confusion and slowly turns to face the man. Her eyes widen when she sees who she is talking with. “Mr. Gulati, I...didn’t realize it was you, sir. I didn’t see you there,” she says to the president of the USSF.

He smiles. “I slipped in just after the game started. I guess you’re just here for the end of the tournament?”

“Actually, I am on a pass that only lasts until Sunday. I’ll get to see the Sweden game before flying home.”

“That’s a shame. If the team keeps playing this well they should be a lock for the championship,” Gulati notes.

Ashlyn nods. “Definitely. But duty calls, unfortunately.”

“Yes, it does.” He pats her on the shoulder. “I’m sad you’re not in our pool anymore but I am proud to know you’re serving your country, and the world really, the way you are. I brag on that quite a bit.”

She smiles. “Thank you, sir. I miss the game but I know I’m where I am meant to be.”

He nods and she turns her attention back to the game. She erupts when Pinoe puts up goal 3 in the 46th and then gives Ash a salute. She is thrilled to see newcomer Press continue to show why she is the hot up and comer on the team. And then to prove that it is just a day that Ash can call her own, a fifth goal goes in in the 83rd, making her leap up and down again.

“WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! YEAH, BABY!”

Having her wife and best friend both garner goals as they ran up from the defense makes this the sweetest game Ashlyn has ever watched.

“I’m going to have to buy the colonel something damn nice before I leave to thank him,” she tells herself.

When the final whistle blows, Ashlyn races down to the barrier at the end of the stands. She doesn’t have to wait long for #11 to race over to greet her. Ash quickly scales the fence and drops down in time to grab up her wife in her arms.

“FUCKING INCREDIBLE, BABY!”

They share a passionate kiss. Ali leans back.

“I scored for you,” she says, her smile still ear to ear.

Ashlyn nods. “You sure did. Maybe your coach will give me a chance to thank you later by letting you score again.”

Ali’s eyes darken with lust. “Hopefully.”

The two kiss again, slowly forgetting they are not alone in the stadium. Their hands stay above clothes but they are definitely caressing each other.

And then multiple streams of water hit them.

“WHOA!” they both exclaim as they jump apart.

Ali’s teammates are laughing at them.

“Uh, Krieger, did you forget about a quick team meeting after the game? I know it’s a new thing. I mean, we’ve only been doing since 1985,” Christie jokes.

Ali blushes. “Um. Sorry.” She looks at Ash. “I gotta go.”

Ashlyn nods and kisses her nose. “I know. See you at the hotel, baby. I’m so happy for you.” She looks up and meets Whit’s eyes. “Happy for you, too.”

“So do I get a big kiss, too?” she taunts.

Ashlyn frowns. “Ew! That’d be like kissing my sister. Go away!”

The team laughs. After a quick kiss goodbye, Ali runs off to join her team as Ashlyn makes her way out of the stadium to catch a cab back to the hotel.

* * *

 

Ali’s naked body is snuggled up to her wife. Her leg is thrown over Ashlyn’s as the blonde lightly rubs up and down her wife’s back. Ali sighs.

“Mmmm. Best damn goal celebration ever.”

Her wife chuckles. “Oh? How many celebrations like this have you studied?”

Ali giggles and slaps toned abs. “Jerk.” She shifts so she is straddling her wife. She stares down into hazel eyes still full of desire. “I am so glad you are here.”

“I am, too. Any chance I get to watch and support you I will. I hope you know that.”

Ali smiles. “I do.” She studies her wife a moment. “Will you...or I...I mean...” she takes a deep breath. “Will I ever be able to visit you on one of your missions?”

Ashlyn frowns. “Alex, why the hell would you want to do that? It’s dangerous, unsanitary, and...and so many other reasons you shouldn’t want to go with me.”

“You see what I do. Heck, you’ve done what I do. I want to see and understand more about your job. Please? Maybe at least ask Colonel Menninger?”

Ashlyn stares at her a moment. “It really means that much to you?” Ali nods, biting her lip. Ashlyn shrugs. “Okay, I’ll ask. But you wouldn’t be allowed to go until things are stable. Most likely not until I would be prepping to return to Belvoir. And any security and safety precautions you are given you have to follow, even if it means you don’t hug me or acknowledge me as you wife.”

Ali frowns. “Why can’t I say you’re my wife?”

“Because people can’t see you as my weakness. I have to maintain a sense of order and decorum to keep the respect of some of the people we deal with on site. Some places it would be okay for you to be my wife. Other places...it would just be bad. You have to trust me on that.”

“In those...other places...is it bad if they think you are a lesbian?”

Ashlyn lets out a slow breath. “Honey, it could be fatal if they found out I am a lesbian. They would have no respect for me and that would translate to no respect for the men and women that follow my orders. It would create anarchy and a potentially explosive situation. Again, not everywhere, but in some places.”

“Holy fuck, Ashlyn...” Ali’s voice trails off as she imagines a violent homophobia she had never contemplated before. “Fuck...”

She leans down and kisses her wife deeply, trying to convey love, respect and fear all at once. Her hands start to roam the body below her once more. She kisses and bites her way down Ashlyn’s jaw, chest, stomach, and finally down to the apex between her legs. Ashlyn is panting, recognizing these actions as Ali grasping for control after learning about the uncontrollable. Ali looks up, her eyes black with lust and possession.

“Mine,” she whispers.

Ashlyn doesn’t even have time to respond as Ali’s mouth sucks the blonde’s clit into her mouth. Ashlyn hisses, her hips shooting up as Ali’s mouth makes love to her in the most intimate way. Just when Ashlyn is ready to explode, she feels nimble fingers enter her quickly and deeply.

“YES!” she shouts out.

Ali’s teeth, tongue and lips continue to work the pulsing clit she has captured. Her fingers penetrate deeply, twirling around, making sure to reach that spot deep inside that drives Ash insane. Long fingers entangle in Ali’s hair, making sure the brunette cannot stop her attack. Ashlyn’s long legs are as wide as she can get them, making sure Ali can reach whatever she wants.

But Ali needs more. Ashlyn nearly cries when Ali’s mouth briefly leave her center. But then she moans in anticipation as she sees her wife spinning around and dark, neatly trimmed curls lowering to her own eager mouth. Her hands grab Ali’s hips, positioning her perfectly. The women start to simultaneously pleasure each other and though they had started their climb at different times, they both arrive at the top of the mountain at the same time, screaming against each other’s centers as they cum as one.

Ali rolls off and the women lay in Ashlyn’s bed panting, holding hands between them. After a few minutes, Ashlyn sits up and pulls her wife up into a hug.

“Are you okay?” she asks, her hands rubbing Ali’s back.

“Yes. I just...I needed to...I had to...” Ali can’t put her emotions and actions into words.

Ashlyn leans back and meets her eyes. “I understand, baby. It’s okay. I’m sorry I scared you about...us and stuff.”

Ali strokes a hand down her wife’s cheek. “No apology needed. I’ve told you I want to know, honestly know, what your job entails. I still want to visit if it can be arranged.”

“You do? Really?”

Ali smiles. “Really.”

Ashlyn gives her a hard kiss. “You so totally rock, baby.”

Ali grins. “I know.”

Ashlyn laughs as Ali gets resituated in the bed so they can cuddle some more. In the morning they would be traveling to Lagos for the next round of the tourney. But for tonight...tonight it was just about the two of them and the love they share.


	16. Chapter 16

**June 27, 2013**

“Lori, he is an utter and complete IDIOT!” Ali Krieger yells, throwing her shin guards across the locker room.

“But he’s our coach, Ali, and we need to show some support for him,” Lori Lindsey says calmly, while also being aware of anything else Ali might throw at her.

Ali spins towards her. “Why? You and I BOTH know he’s NOT progressing the team forward! No one has any respect for him because he has NO respect for us! It’s like this is just a line on his fucking resume as he awaits the call to a men’s team.”

Lori wants to deny that point but can’t. And she also won’t deny that the players are not responding to Washington Spirit coach Mike Jorden. “Look, it’s only been 6 weeks and- -”

“And we’re in last fucking place!” Ali interrupts. “You and I can’t coach and play for the full 90 minutes all damn season!” She leans against the wall and stares at her US teammate. “We need to push the front office to make a change. We are better than our record shows and I will NOT accept being bottom of the barrel every fucking year.”

Lori studies her friend. The amount of cussing in the last few minutes tells her how upset Ali is about everything. Normally it’s Ashlyn who tosses the f-bomb out every few words when angry, especially since she joined the Army. For Ali to now be tossing it out tells the team captain that things may be worse than she is ready to acknowledge.

“So...you want me to go over his head?”

“Do we have a choice? If we don’t get him out and someone who gives a damn in we’re in for a long, long season. I’m not saying a new coach will deliver us to the championship but he or she may at least make us feel like we are progressing forward, not sitting stagnant in the gutter.” She steps towards Lori. “And I’ll go with you if you want. I won’t make you go over his head alone.”

Lori runs a hand through her short, blonde hair. “Okay. I’ll call the Lynch’s tomorrow.”

Ali just nods and walks over to retrieve her shin guards. “Hey, Lor?”

“Yeah?”

“Glad I knew better than to wing these at you.”

Lori laughs. “Yeah, I’d have kicked your ass if you had. And then Ashlyn would have kicked mine. And then where would the team be?”

Ali laughs and goes to gather her things together. So far the NWSL is making her miss the uncertainty and frustrations of FFC Frankfurt in a way she hadn’t expected. Lori pats her on the shoulder, as if knowing where her mind is.

“You know, not every team we play on can be league championship contenders.”

“I know. But I want to at least feel like...like given a real chance we could be,” she explains.

Lori nods, understanding that feeling. As they walk out of the Sportsplex, Lori decides to change the subject.

“So, is Ash home yet?”

Ali nods. “Got to Belvoir yesterday evening and to the house after 2 this morning.”

“Cool! So you two want to go out after the game tomorrow?”

“Sure, I guess. I’ll have to see. She didn’t say much last night but I’ve got a feeling something happened over there,” Ali says with concern.

Her mind drifts back to the terse exchanges in text and in person she’d had with her wife the day before.

* * *

 

_Ash:At Belvoir. May be a while before I get home. 6:29 p.m._

_Ali: Yay! Can’t wait to see you, baby. I’ve missed you. 6:31 p.m._

_Ash: Me, too. Talk to you later. 6:43 p.m._

_Ali: Let me know if you want me to heat up dinner for you. I love you. 6:45 p.m._

_Ali: Baby, any idea when you’ll get here? 10:47 p.m._

_Ali: Okay, guess you’re busy. Going to bed. Will leave the light on. I love you. 11: 51 p.m._

_When Ashlyn had finally come in, Ali had rolled over to see the red lights of her clock reading 2:26 a.m. She sighs. It doesn’t take this long for her wife to finish up at Belvoir and get home. She hears Ashlyn deposit her bags in the guest bedroom that Ken lets them use for storage. Ali sits up in bed as Ashlyn walks right past the bed to the attached bathroom._

_“Ash?”_

_The blonde pauses but doesn’t turn around. “Sorry to wake you,” she says weakly._

_Ali throws the covers back and stands. “Honey, what’s wrong?”_

_“I...can’t talk about it. I need...a shower. I’ll...be back to bed soon.”_

_“Okay.” Ali starts towards her wife to at least kiss her goodnight but Ashlyn closes the door._

_Most women would be pissed about this. But Ali knows if her wife is being this closed off, this abrupt, something is wrong. This is not the Ashlyn she loves. She walks over to the door, not surprised to find it locked. She taps on it lightly._

_“When you’re ready to talk, I’ll be there for you, baby. I love you.”_

_She goes back and climbs into their bed. Ashlyn is in the bathroom for 20 minutes. She pauses at the end of the bed, seeing her wife’s eyes are open._

_“Hungry. Gonna grab a sandwich.”_

_“Okay.”_

_Ashlyn sleeps in the recliner that night, the uneaten sandwich on a plate resting on her chest. Ali sees this as she leaves for morning practice at the Plex. She grabs a blanket and places it over her wife, moving the sandwich to the side table._

_“I love you,” she whispers as she kisses the soldier’s forehead._

_Unknown to Ali, as soon as the door had closed behind her, Ashlyn had tossed off the blanket and gotten up. She dressed and left the house, still not ready to face or discuss everything that is haunting her normally carefree eyes._

* * *

 

“ALI!”

Ali jumps. She sees Lori staring at her with concern. “Um, what did you say?”

“I said check your text messages.”

Ali slips her phone out of her pocket and pulls up the text from the team owner to the players. It is a request for them all to meet at the conference room that afternoon. Ali slowly looks up.

“You think they plan to trade one of us or something?”

Lori smiles. “Look who DIDN’T get the text and who did,” she points out.

Ali looks it over. Jorden was not sent the text. Reserve team coach, Mark Parson’s, however, was. The brunette slowly looks up.

“Do you think...?”

Lori smiles. “Let’s hope so.”

The two split up, both curious what the afternoon conference could mean. But as soon as she is behind the wheel of her BMW, Ali’s mind turns from soccer to home, and what is going on with her wife.

“Son of a bitch,” Ali mutters when she sees Ashlyn’s Jeep is not at home. She pulls out her phone.

_Where are you?_

She waits for 5 minutes but it is obvious she will not be getting an answer. She puts the car in gear and points it towards the base. If for some reason Ashlyn is at Ft Belvoir Ali will demand to speak with her. Something had happened on this last deployment and the brunette was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

 

But Ashlyn is not at Belvoir. She has 3 days off and no idea what to do with them. Common sense would be to spend time with her wife. Unfortunately, common sense went out the window while she was overseas. Sure she had trained for everything. Yes, theoretically she had known it could happen. But knowing and experiencing some things are two different monsters.

For instance, all the book learning and training in the world will not prepare you to take another life.

She sits on the top of a playground set in a local park. Her feet swing back and forth. Tears roll silently down her cheeks. When the incident happened, she couldn’t process it; she wouldn’t. Her men looked to her for leadership and a crying woman does not inspire confidence. But now back in the States, without them looking on, she is able to replay the scene in her mind over and over, desperately trying to convince herself she had no other choice. But there is a little voice in her head that tells her she did have a choice and she made the wrong one. She slaps her forehead with both hands.

“WHAT THE FUCK?! Why can’t I just accept that I did the right thing? Shut the fuck up, you stupid fucking voice of doubt!” she yells into the silence.

Her mind rewinds the scene once more, playing it over and over for her with no change to the outcome.

* * *

 

_Ashlyn looks at the clipboard a private had just handed her. “Are you fucking serious?”_

_“Yes, ma’am. It’s only got 18 boxes of water in there,” he confirms._

_“What the fuck happened to the rest of it?” she demands to know._

_He shrugs. “I cut the tie off it myself, ma’am. It should have left the States full but it looks like it was sealed with only 1/4 of the boxes it should have had.”_

_“Son of a bitch,” Ashlyn mutters and starts to pace._

_She had a town with no potable water. Her squad had arrived that morning with a trailer of gallons of water. Well, now she knows it’s a quarter full of water. She looks at the number of people in the village against the total number of bottles. It’s not even close. She takes a deep breath._

_“Okay, tell them to prepare to give the water away at 1 per family, not 1 per person,” she orders. “I’ll get on the phone with Nettles and get another trailer rolling this way tonight instead of tomorrow.”_

_“Yes, ma’am. But I should tell you, people are already gathering. And, honestly, there’s no way to tell who’s family to who,” the private points out._

_“I know. Tell the interpreter to appeal to their sense of decency to make sure this goes as smoothly as possible. And we need to make sure we watch to see that families are given one gallon, not sending multiple family members to try to buck the rules. If the village leaders have any issues, I’ll be out there as soon as I talk to Nettles.”_

_The private nods and races out of the tent set up as their HQ. Ashlyn radios Nettles, imagining the explosion that will happen when he gets the word._

_“Nettles,” he answers gruffly._

_“Sir, I have an issue. I need another trailer of water rolling tonight,” she says immediately._

_“Harris? Why?”_

_“The trailer we have only has about a 1/4 of the inventory it is supposed to.”_

_“SON OF A BITCH! Who the fuck inventoried it?”_

_“I’ll find out, sir, but what I am most worried about is a trailer was enough to give every person a gallon of water. Now I’m having to ration it to a gallon per family. They had already started to gather. We have a potential powder keg on our hands since they aren’t crazy about Americans here anyway,” she points out._

_Nettles had already ordered a trailer to head towards his newly promoted First Lieutenant. He rubs a hand down his face._

_“Do what you can to keep peace, Harris. But if you need to, leave the fucking supplies, get your men in trucks, and get the hell out of there. Do you understand?”_

_“Yes, sir.”_

_“And if you have to abandon everything, just make sure to grab the inventory list so I know who’s getting their asses busted back to buck private for this fuck up.”_

_“Yes, sir,” she states with anger at the unknown screw-up._

_By the time Ashlyn leaves the tent, the inventory sheet carefully tucked under her shirt, the villagers are starting to get restless. She hurries over to the supply line and looks at the interpreter._

_“What’s the word?”_

_“Ma’am, I can’t get them to understand that there is less water than we expected. From what I’m hearing, those men,” he gestures carefully towards 2 men, “are telling them we are withholding water because they have supported rebels in this area.”_

_“Fuck. That’ll turn them against us and even get them calling in the rebels to try to take us out.”_

_“Yes, ma’am,” he agrees._

_“Okay. Keep trying to calm them down. Tell them another truck will be here in 5 hours. But be ready to run like the wind to the Jeeps if I give the call to bug out.”_

_“Yes, ma’am.”_

_He climbs back up on a crate, yelling out to the increasingly agitated crowd. Ashlyn makes her way to each man in her squad, letting them know they are out the minute things start to go south. They all agree. One terrified looking private grips his gun tightly. She places a hand over his._

_“Finger off the trigger, Randall. You’re too tense and last thing we need is a misfire setting them off,” she tells him._

_He gulps and removes his finger from the trigger. “Sorry, Lieutenant Harris.”_

_She nods and moves to the next soldier. She breathes a sigh of relief that she gets to all of them before anything happens. She is making her way back to their interpreter when the first shot rings out. She sees her speaker fall and races towards him._

_“LET’S GO!” she screams, telling her people to bug out._

_More shots start to fly. She pulls her sidearm as she gets to her down man and sees the bloody wound in his arm. She grabs him by the collar and starts to drag him towards one of the Jeeps. The barrier that had been set up to separate the emergency supplies from the people crumbles as villagers storm the area. She gets to a Jeep and helps her man in. She feels hands grab her from behind and turns, clubbing a man upside the head with the butt of her gun._

_She starts into the Jeep then sees another man down. She races towards him and thanks her lucky stars the driver had seen what was happening and drove right to them. She gets him up in the Jeep and basically jumps into his lap._

_“DRIVE! NOW!”_

_She sees the other 4 vehicles are already well on their way out of the village. She thinks they are in the clear when two men step in front of the speeding Jeep, their guns raised. She doesn’t even hesitate. Her gun comes up and she squeezes off several shots, watching the men go down. It is like in a slo-mo replay that she actually sees the back of one man’s head explode._

_But just like that the road ahead is clear. Shots follow them until they make a turn and are no longer in sight of the village. Once they are a safe distance away, she has the driver pull over so she can get the injured man below her into the backseat and take the front seat by herself. She grabs the radio._

_“Jeeps, this is Harris. Rendezvous checkpoint Lima to assess injuries and treat anything we can.”_

_She gets a round of acknowledgments and sits back in her seat, praying everyone got away._

_Several hours later they cross paths with the trailer bringing additional water and help get it turned around. Until they could guarantee no hostiles in the village no more aid would be sent. When they make it back to their base, Nettles meets them._

_“Report, Harris.”_

_“Four casualties. No fatalities.” She pulls the crumpled, sweat stained inventory sheet from her shirt. “But if you find me Sergeant Fitzpatrick I need to kick his fucking worthless ass,” she growls._

_Nettles grabs the form. “Stupid son of a bitch is too busy counting days until retirement to count water bottles. I’ll have his ass drummed out for this shit!”_

_He turns and reenters his tent to make a call back to Menninger. Ashlyn knows she has been dismissed and makes her way to the tent she had been using. She is glad to see the other 4 women she shares it with aren’t there. She knows she can’t cry, can’t lose her shit here, but she also knows she needs to scream and beat her pillow as she tries to get the images of those two men out of her head._

_“I killed 2 people. I didn’t even flinch...just killed them,” she mutters. She kicks her bunk over on its side. “FUCK ME!”_

* * *

 

Ali goes to the meeting that afternoon, her mind still on her wife but eager to find out if what she and Lori had guessed was correct.

It was. Effective June 30, Jorden is out and Mark Parsons is in. The June 28th game would be coached by the assistant. Lori and Ali exchange a smile. They both like Parsons and feel he respects the game and his players in a way Jorden never did. When the meeting ends, the two women approach each other.

“Do you know how glad I am I didn’t have to go over his head?” Lori asks.

“Yeah, I do. You’re a good person, Lori. It would have been hard for you to do that but it would have been the right thing.”

“I know. Still...I hate being forced to make those kind of decisions. I had his life in my hands,” she says with a shrug.

Ali smiles. “Yeah. But it was the right thing for you to do. I’d have been 100% behind you.”

“I know and that helps. Still just glad it didn’t come down to it.” They start out to their cars. “So how is Ash?”

“No fucking clue. She was gone when I got home. I went by the base to see if she was there but she wasn’t. Menninger seemed like he wanted to tell me something but then stopped.”

“Is she hurt maybe?”

Ali shrugs. “Maybe. She wouldn’t let me see her last night so she could be. I’ll be mad as hell if that’s what she’s hiding from me.”

“Well, try to go easy on her. Her job can be tough. She may just need time to decompress a bit. I’m sure she’ll be okay.”

“Maybe. Look, I need to go.”

“Okay. Call if you need me. Either of you.”

“I will, thanks,” Ali says with a hug and smile.

Ashlyn still isn’t home when Ali arrives.

* * *

 

Ali glances at the clock when she hears the Jeep pull into the driveway. 10:03 p.m. She is fuming! Ashlyn hadn’t answered calls or texts all day from anyone. Ali is pacing in their bedroom, waiting for the front door to open but it doesn’t. And still doesn’t. And still doesn’t. She looks at the clock again. 10:08 p.m.

“What the fuck, Ashlyn,” she mumbles as she stomps downstairs.

Ken looks at her in concern from beside the front window. “She’s just sitting there. I think she’s crying.”

Ali stops abruptly. “Crying?”

Suddenly anger turns to concern. She takes a deep breath to calm her anger then walks out to her wife. As she gets close, she sees her father is right. Without a word, she gets into the passenger side and places a hand on Ashlyn’s leg. The blonde flinches at the contact.

“Talk to me, Ashlyn,” Ali requests gently.

“You’ll hate me,” Ash whispers after a few minutes.

“Never, baby. Never,” Ali insists.

Ashlyn slowly turns and looks at her wife. Ali inhales sharply. Her wife’s normally sparkling eyes are dull. They are puffy, evidence of a long crying jag. Her skin is pale. Ali brings a hand up to sunken cheeks.

“What the fuck happened to you, baby?”

At the tender touch and words, Ashlyn loses any control she’d been regaining. Ali pulls her close, whispering words of comfort and support as she rubs her back. After a few minutes, Ashlyn pulls away. She wipes her face and stares out the front window.

“I...I killed 2 people, Ali. Just...shot them without even thinking...”

Ali gasps. Her mind goes the wrong way. “You mean...you murdered them? Without reason?”

“Yes. No. I mean... fuck...”

Ali pats her arm, wondering if her wife was about to spend the rest of her life in jail...or worse. “Ashlyn, talk to me, please,” she begs, tears starting down her cheeks.

Ashlyn takes a deep breath and tells her about what happened. Internally, Ali is relieved. Her wife saved lives, she didn’t murder anyone. When Ashlyn finishes the story, Ali pulls her close again.

“Baby, I can’t even imagine what you’ve been through. But listen to me, please: you did not murder anyone! You saved yourself and your men from two men who wanted to kill you all for something that was NOT your fault. You had to shoot them, honey, or you wouldn’t be sitting here today.”

Ashlyn is sobbing. She had heard the same thing from Nettles and from Menninger. She was just having a hard time believing anyone. Not even her wife. Ali finally makes her wife look into her eyes.

“Look at me, baby: I swore I’d never lie to you. I am not lying to you. Yes, it sucks because you are a good person and good people hate killing no matter what. But you did what you had to do to come home to me and to get your men home to their families. I mean, didn’t you tell me Sophia Lopez has a 2 year old son? She’s got to be happy to be home to him. And what about Ian Randall? His wife is pregnant, right? He’ll get to meet his child because of you. You served the greater good, baby. You took those lives so your men would live. It was a necessary evil but you saved your squad that day, Ashlyn. You did good, baby. So very, very good.”

And finally she starts to believe it.

“It just hurts so much. And I can’t stop seeing that guy’s head,” she whispers.

“Being haunted by it and being wrong for doing it do not go hand in hand. You did the right thing, baby. Yes, it hurts, but you keep thinking about the men and women in your squad and believe you did the right thing, okay?”

Ashlyn slowly nods. Ali pulls her close once more. They sit out there for 20 minutes, one woman doling out the love and support that the other one needs. Finally Ali reaches for the door.

“Let’s go in, baby. Let’s get you something to eat and then get to bed, okay?”

Ashlyn just nods, exhaustion and hunger combining to silence her. She simply turns herself over to her wife for the evening.

And Ali is happy to take care of her and, hopefully, bring the light back into the eyes she loves so much.


	17. Chapter 17

**Fall 2013**

Though the inaugural NWSL season ended with the Spirit at the bottom of the table, Ali at least felt like the new coach had helped them turn the tide. The team played their best soccer and though only managing 2 wins the second half of the season, she went into the off season sure they’d be a team to beat the second season.

Ashlyn had agreed to see a shrink that specialized in PTSD. She could no longer use the excuse of not seeing combat to deny she was having some issues after killing 2 men to save her squad. As reluctant as she had been to go, she had to admit it had helped. A lot. She was sleeping better and the next time she had fired her gun, though she still hated taking a life, it didn’t nearly cripple her mentally.

Right now the happy couple is separated once more as Ali is at a month-long camp, which includes 2 friendlies with Mexico and 1 with Costa Rica, while Ashlyn is in India helping a remote region in the aftermath of a devastating earthquake. Incredibly, though the small town had lost water and electricity, their cell towers had remained standing. This allowed the military personnel to make calls home each week through the use of generators. It was set up with a strict schedule that loved ones didn’t know and the calls were limited to 5 minutes each. The coaching staff had been great about keeping Ali’s phone on them and immediately calling her off of drills when the calls came in.

On this morning, the team is enjoying breakfast, each woman engrossed in her morning ritual. For some that meant chatting with friends, others watched the morning news, while others enjoyed quietly reading their books or magazines. Ali was enjoying her meal with Whitney and HAO when suddenly Becky’s voice rises above the murmur.

“HOLY SHIT! IT’S ASHLYN!”

The defender is converged upon by all the women. Ali drops into the chair beside her.

“Where?!”

Becky holds up her Time magazine. “It’s a pic of the week. Look!”

She turns it so Ali can see. In the photo, Ashlyn is down on 1 knee, a child cradled in her hand as she holds a bottle of water to her lips. The child’s limbs hang loosely as if already drained of life. Ali’s eyes tear up at the site of her dirty wife staring intently at the small girl in her arms.

“What’s the caption?” Pinoe asks.

Becky looks to the bottom of the page and starts to read. “U.S. Army Corps of Engineers First Lieutenant Ashlyn Harris holds the body of 3 year old Sangita Bedi...”

* * *

 

Ashlyn’s squad had been in the town for two days. She lifts her helmet enough to wipe the ever constant stream of sweat off her forehead.

“Have I mentioned it’s hot as shit here, Andrews?”

Her newly promoted sergeant, who had been with her since she joined the Engineers, grins. “You may have mentioned it a time or two, L.T.” he replies with a grin.

“So, how is everything looking?”

“We’re still waiting for the arrival of the two trucks with more water. The bridge they were supposed to cross collapsed.”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes. “You mean the one we barely made it across 2 days ago?”

“One and the same. As we speak a team is already in place installing a bridge but we still won’t be getting restocked until tomorrow, maybe by noon if we’re lucky.”

“Fucking great,” Ashlyn mutters.

She studies all the people gathering to get their daily supply of rations. Her mind flicks back to the last time she’d had to ration precious water. Her stomach nearly dumps the contents of her breakfast as she decides what to do.

“Contact Nettles. Tell him we’re instituting rationing of water today. I’ll get with Patel and have him announce to those gathered we’re having to restrict rations to 2 gallons per household today. Pray they understand,” she adds.

“I will. I remember last time, too, L.T.”

She pats him on the shoulder. “I know you do, Andrews. Get on it.”

He nods and hurries off to contact their base of operations. Ashlyn tracks down the private that speaks fluent Hindu and explains what he needs to tell people.

“Stress to them that this is for one day only and that we will be restocked tomorrow either by truck or chopper,” she tells him. “No medical or food will be restricted, just water and just temporarily.”

He nods and gets up on the hood of a Humvee to address the crowd with a bullhorn. Ashlyn watches as people start to get restless. Faces get scared or angry, only a few are understanding.

“Fuck, he’s losing some of them,” she mumbles and steps up on the hood beside him. “Patel, say what you have to say to calm them down. Offer to have a meeting with town elders if needed.”

He nods and passes on her words. But the crowd still starts to get unruly. People push and shove trying to cut in line or maintain their positions. Ashlyn starts to shake her head.

“Fuck. We’re losing them. What the fuck more can we say?”

Patel shrugs. “Tell them we’re opening stores an hour early?” he suggests.

Ashlyn nods. “Yeah, do that. Let’s get them started through the lines and see if that calms them down.”

She leaps off the vehicle and races over to the men running the supply lines. “Boys, get things ready to go. We’re opening up the lines early to see if that appeases them. Maintain calm, guys. Got it?”

They nod and she goes to the men guarding the gate of the barrier. “On my go, open the gate. Keep the flow slow and orderly.”

“Gotcha, Lieutenant,” one private says.

Ashlyn watches her men at the supply lines. The sergeant in charge there turns and meets her eyes, giving her a curt nod. She nods back.

“Okay, boys, let them through,” she says and stands there to make sure the first people few are proceeding courteously. She whispers a quick prayer. “Please, God, let the others see things are calm and okay. Please don’t let them riot.”

She starts to walk back along the fence line. Towards the back, people are still pushing and shoving. She looks up at Patel.

“Patel! Tell them the lines are open! Tell them everyone will be taken care of!”

He just nods and relays the message. Ashlyn turns back in time to see 2 men start to throw punches. “Son of a bitch!” she races forward along with another soldier that had seen the fight start. By the time they get there, 4 more men have joined the melee. “HEY! STOP!” she screams. Before she can reach over the fence and grab one of the men, a small child is thrust into her arms. “What the hell?”

A woman, tears streaming down her face, starts to yell at Ashlyn. At first glance, the little girl is dead. She is covered with dirt, concrete dust, mud and blood. Her limbs hang loosely. Ashlyn looks from the girl to the woman.

“I...I...”

“She wants you to save her!” a man says.

Ashlyn looks at the man. “What?”

“It’s her daughter. They thought she was dead but they found her in the rubble today. They think she is still alive and needs your help.”

Ashlyn swallows hard. Out of the corner of her eye she sees the fight has stopped as all those in line stop to see if the young life can be saved. Ashlyn drops down to one knee and places her fingers at the girls neck, hoping to find a pulse.

“Hey, little one,” she whispers. “Are you still with us?”

After a second she can feel it beating weakly. She rips the canteen off her belt and flips it open. She uses two fingers over the opening to control the flow of water and sprinkles some in the little girl’s mouth. She uses a finger to stroke the girl’s throat, knowing when you do that to dogs they will swallow. She can only pray that works for humans, too. After a few seconds she smiles when she sees the girl swallow and start to cough. She quickly sits her up.

“Easy, little one. Easy.”

The girl’s hands grab Ashlyn’s arms automatically. Her eyes are still mostly closed but her mouth is working, almost like she is trying to nurse. Ashlyn brings the canteen up again, letting the girl get a little more water. As the girl coughs after getting too much, Ashlyn looks at the man beside them.

“Medic. Now!”

“Already on the way, ma’am,” he replies.

She nods and looks back at the little girl. Chocolate brown eyes are now opening a little. Ashlyn gives her some more water and the girl slumps against her as she gratefully drinks the offered water.

“Lieutenant, what do we have?”

“She was found today under the rubble of her house. So we’re looking at 3 days without water or food and dealing with the elements,” she tells the medic as she lays the girl upon the ground. As he starts an IV, Ashlyn looks at her men. “Get her mother over here.”

The men nod and go to the fence to assist the mother over so she can be near her daughter. Ashlyn steps out of the way as the woman kneels down beside her girl. Ashlyn looks those beyond the barrier. They are all quiet, seemingly in prayer on behalf of the young girl. Petty fights over place in line have been forgotten. Ashlyn steps to the fence and looks at one man.

“You speak English?” The man nods. “Would you be willing to help the medic translate as needed?”

“I...I would but...my family needs rations,” he says shamefully.

Ashlyn places a hand on his shoulder. “Give me their address. I will take it there personally if you can help this woman help our medics save her little girl.”

The man nods. “Then I will help.”

Two of Ashlyn’s soldiers help him over the fence. As promised, 20 minutes later Ashlyn and another soldier deliver the man’s rations to his family, a neighbor explaining what had happened at the supply station. As the two soldiers walk back to their camp, the corporal pats his lieutenant on the back.

“Ma’am, if I may say, that was...was freakin’ amazing. Helping the little girl come back from death’s door, getting the man to help with translating, maintaining calm when we’ve got supply issues. I just...that was incredible, ma’am.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Thanks, Petrovsky. I’m just glad no riot broke out.”

As they get back to the supply station, Patel looks at Ashlyn. “I bet you want to know how your little patient is doing.”

Ashlyn nods. “Yeah, I do. How is she?”

* * *

 

“...and thanks to the quick thinking by Lt. Harris and the immediate medical care provided, little Sangita is expected to make a full recovery,” Becky finishes reading.

Whitney is massaging Ali’s shoulders as the team had listened to Becky explain the picture. “That was incredible,” Whit says.

“So...this happened 2 weeks ago, right? Did she tell you?” Abby asks Ali.

Ali smiles, eyes full of love. “Of course not. To her it was just another day at the office.”

Pinoe shakes her head. “Kriegs, she is something else. You should marry that girl.”

Everyone laughs as Ali rolls her eyes.

“Gee, why didn’t I think of that,” Ali replies dryly. She stands. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go buy every issue of Time magazine in a 4 block radius before practice this morning.”

“Hold up,” HAO says. “I want a copy so I’ll come with you.”

“Me, too,” Whitney chimes in.

Ali looks around and chuckles. “So copies for everyone?” Everyone nods, grinning. “Fine, but copies for our families are bought first, then the rest of you may get one. We’ll just see what you’ll be willing to do to secure a copy. I love the colour pink and I love diamonds. Putting those two things together will get you an autographed copy,” she jokes as the three players leave to the sound of their teammates laughing at them.

* * *

 

Ali grabs her phone when it starts to ring in the middle of the night. “Ashlyn?”

“Hey, baby,” the soldier says, her voice tired.

“How are things going?”

“Good. We pulled back to main base today. If all goes well, first team flies home tomorrow.”

“That’s great! I can’t wait to see you.”

Ashlyn smiles. “I can’t wait to sit in the recliner and watch your game on Sunday. Even if we get delayed tomorrow that should still be possible for me. Make sure Ken has the best snacks and beer ready for me.”

Ali grins. “Definitely.”

“Hey, Ashlyn,” Abby calls out through a yawn.

“Shit! Sorry, Abs,” Ali says as she gets up to take her phone into the bathroom. “I was so excited about speaking to you I forgot I had a roommate.”

Ashlyn laughs, and Ali is glad to hear it, “Nice, honey. Don’t make them hate me for calling you at odd hours.”

“Never. Especially after this week’s  _Time_   magazine,” she says coyly, as she sits on the edge of the tub.

Ashlyn frowns. “Time magazine? Did they do an article on you guys?”

“Nope. Turns out you made their pictures of the week section.”

Ashlyn blushes, sitting up straight, her heart starting to beat faster. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about a little girl you brought back from the brink of death. Did you know a reporter caught it on film?”

“Hell no! Are you freakin’ serious? Please tell me you’re joking!” Ash pleads desperately.

“Nope,” Ali replies, not noticing the pain in her wife’s voice. “Our family members all have copies, as does every member of the team. We are so proud of you for saving that- -”

“She died, Alex,” Ashlyn says softly.

“- -little girl and...uh, what?”

Ashlyn takes a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose. “She had internal bleeding that couldn’t be stopped in the field. By the time they got her to the nearest medical facility it was too late. She died, Alex, I didn’t save her.”

“Oh, God, Ashlyn...”

“Yeah. Planned on talking to my shrink a bit about that before telling you. The reporter said she lived?”

“Yeah.”

Ashlyn sighs. “She woke up a little right there in my arms but her eyes...they never quite...focused. I think even if she had lived she’d have been brain damaged. It had just been...too long. She didn’t really have a chance. Best we did was give her mother a little more time with her.”

Ali wipes away a tear. “Oh, baby, I am sure she is thankful for that time. It may not seem like enough to you but it gave her time to tell her how much she loves her. That’s huge, baby.”

Ashlyn pops her neck, rubbing it with her free hand. “Yeah, I keep telling myself the same thing. I’ll let you know when I believe it.”

The two talk a little longer then Ashlyn has to go to a meeting to turn over information to the team taking over for her squad. After they hang up, Ali sits on the side of the bathtub, crying as she tries to imagine the emotions that must have swept over her wife when she saved that girl only to lose her anyway. A few minutes later Abby opens the door, concern on her face.

“What’s up?”

“Um...nothing...I...I...”

Abby holds up her phone. “She texted me you might need a shoulder. Talk to me, Kriegs,” she says as she sits down beside her on the tub.

Ali takes a deep breath and through her tears she tells her about the girl from the picture. Abby just holds Ali close.

“I was joking about the picture and...and teasing her about not telling me. And all the time it was because...because...”

“Shhh, I know. And she gets it, Al. It’s not your fault that reporter didn’t check all the facts. They took the word of a medic instead of asking a doctor. It’s on them, not on you.” She stands, pulling Ali up with her. “Come on: get some sleep. Come morning you’ll see it’s not your fault.”

“Ashlyn must think I’m a superficial idiot for what I said.”

“If she thought that, she wouldn’t have texted me. She knows you hurt for saying something you couldn’t know would be painful to her. She loves you, Kriegs. She loves everything about you and I know Ash well enough to know the only thing she holds against you is the walk-in closet of make-up you have.”

Ali stops and glares at Abby. “I do NOT have a walk-in closet of make-up!”

Abby chuckles. “Knew I could get you to stop wallowing in guilt.”

Ali smiles and punches the forward lightly in the shoulder. “You suck. But thank you.”

“No problem, Kriegs. Now, get some sleep so we don’t look like zombies in the morning.”

Ali gives her a hug. “I love you, you know?”

“Love you, too, Kriegs.”

The two climb into their beds. Ali lifts the dog tags around her neck and gives them a kiss. “Love you, too, baby. Always,” she whispers as she closes her eyes and wills her body to go to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Ali watches from the beach as her wife bobs in the ocean waves. She sits atop her favorite surfboard, face turned towards the rising sun. Ali hopes those rays and waves are cleansing her spirit and restoring her inner peace. She smiles when she sees Ashlyn point the board towards shore and start to paddle, easily rising to her feet as she rides a smooth wave towards shore, stepping off as it dies in the shallows. She then turns and paddles out again. On her fifth trip out, she turns and stares towards the shore. Ali smiles, recognizing the cue.

“Time to surf,” she says as she grabs her own board and paddles out to her wife. She finally ends up sitting side by side with the blonde. “Better?”

Ashlyn smiles and reaches over to take Ali’s hand. “Definitely. Thank you for giving me a few moments to just...just...”

“Find your center again?” Ali supplies.

Ashlyn considers that answer and nods. “Yeah. Exactly. I just needed this to remind me I am only one small piece in life’s puzzle. I can’t control everything but I can control my little place in the picture.”

Ali leans over and gives her a kiss. “Right. And in case you’re wondering, your piece is pretty damn important to my life’s puzzle. I’m glad you’re getting a couple weeks off to just relax and refresh.”

“Me, too,” Ashlyn smiles. “Especially since I get to celebrate the second best day ever.”

“Second best day ever?”

“Yep. Our wedding. Second best day ever,” she states positively.

“So what is the best day?” Ali asks with a grin, assuming Ashlyn will say the day the brunette was born.

Ashlyn lifts Ali’s hand and gives it a kiss. “A very important birthday.”

“Awww, Ashlyn...” Ali blushes.

“Yep. October 19, 1985.”

“WHAT?!”

“I mean, come on, look how dull this world would be without m- - WHOA!”

Ali surprises the blonde by leaping at her, sending them both off their boards into the water. When they surface they are both laughing. Ashlyn pulls the love of her life close. She gives her a kiss.

“I was kidding. The best day was the day you said yes to going out with me. I knew then I would do whatever I could do, change the bad things about me, to be worthy of your love. You made me a better person, Alex. Thank you.”

Ali pulls her close, choked up. “You made me better, too, Ash. You kept me from being so serious I missed the splendor of the little things in life. The good times have been so much better since you showed me how to enjoy life, not just live it.”

The two share another kiss, then reel in their boards. Ashlyn looks at her wife.

“This set’s yours, baby.”

Ali grins. “Perfect!”

She waits a second, then starts to paddle. Ashlyn watches with pride as the defender pops right up as if she had been surfing her whole life. It may have taken a while, but the woman is now as avid a surfer as her wife and nearly as good. Nearly.

When Ashlyn takes her wave, she shows off a bit, walking up and down the board while Ali laughs. Ashlyn grins, admiring that Krieger nose crinkle from afar. She’d do anything to keep that smile shining.

* * *

 

Around noon, the women pack up their things and make their way back to Ashlyn’s childhood home. Her grandmother smiles at the women as they enter the house.

“Good surf today, ladies?”

Ashlyn gives the woman a kiss on the cheek. “The best, Grandma. Need us to do anything?”

“Nope. Groceries are bought for now and Christmas. I believe you two need to get ready to leave.”

Ashlyn frowns in confusion. “Leave? Grandma, we don’t leave for Cancun until the 26th. It’s only the 22nd.”

Ali wraps her arms around her waist. “That’s our anniversary trip. But tonight is a present from me to you. I want to take you somewhere.”

“Oh? Uh, okay. What do I wear?”

“The outfit in my hanging bag,” she answers with a grin.

Ashlyn chuckles. “I didn’t know I had an outfit in there. You, Mrs. Krieger-Harris, are sneaky.”

“I know,” Ali says proudly. “Come on, let’s get you showered and looking pretty.”

Grandma laughs as Ashlyn rolls her eyes and follows her bride to their room. Ali grabs her hanging bag out of the closet and lays it on the bed. Ashlyn’s mouth goes dry when Ali removes a black, shimmering dress with slits in the sides, and hangs it on the door frame. The defender then pulls out Ashlyn’s dress uniform, including her highly polished shoes.

“You really are a sneak! But...where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” She glances at her watch. “We have just enough time for a nap if you want. You’ll probably need all your strength tonight.”

Ashlyn laughs and pulls her wife close. “A nap? I have a better idea,” she decides as she kisses her deeply as her hand undoes the bikini top Ali wears.

Ali moans. Naps are soooo overrated!

* * *

 

Ali hands her keys to the valet at the nicest hotel in Satellite Beach. Ashlyn offers her arm and Ali hooks it as they walk into the lobby where others dressed to the nines are gathered. When Ashlyn sees the sign announcing the gala, she stops in her tracks, her eyes getting wide.

“Are you...kidding me?”

“Nope,” Ali says proudly.

Ashlyn walks towards it as if in a trance. The sign reads, “First Annual Youth Sports Banquet to Benefit the Renovation of the Ashlyn Harris Soccer Fields.” Ashlyn slowly turns and looks at her wife in confusion.

“But...but...why? I mean, I never...I left the National Team and...and...”

“But you won 3 National Championships with UNC. You helped win the inaugural U-19 Women’s World Cup. And you won the WPS Championship in an amazing shootout. Baby, you then walked away from the soccer to serve your country. You are an inspiration to so many here. You’ve said it yourself: this is a town where it’s easy to get stuck. You’re proof kids can dream big and then make those dreams come true,” Ali explains.

Ashlyn is biting her lip, trying to keep her tears at bay. “This is...is...fuck, Alex...”

“You’ve made us proud, Ashlyn,” a deep voice says from behind them. Ashlyn turns and sees her high school principal. “I knew when you buckled down and did what you had to do to get into UNC you would make us proud. I had no idea just how proud.” He smiles and offers his hand. “Welcome home, Ashlyn. I can’t wait to see future players growing the game on the fields bearing your name.”

Ashlyn shakes his hand, still too choked up to speak. Ali gives her a quick squeeze around the waist.

“Thank you, sir,” Ali says on her behalf.

He steps away to give his alumna time to gather herself. Ashlyn finally looks at Ali.

“You knew about this?”

Ali nods. “Yes. Your grandmother called me when they contacted her.” She nods beyond Ashlyn’s shoulder. “Look, baby.”

Ashlyn turns to see her parents, grandparents and brother standing nearby. They are all smiling proudly. Ash chokes up again. Chris walks over and gives her a bear hug.

“I am so happy for you, sis. You’ve earned this.”

She then hugs her parents, making sure to tell them both how much she loves them. And then she goes to her grandparents, pulling them close.

“When times were tough, you never gave up on me. This is as much for you as for me,” she tells them.

Grandma kisses her cheek. “We always knew you’d become a great woman.”

“We’re so happy with the amazing lady, and officer, you’ve grown into,” her grandfather agrees.

Ashlyn hugs them again.

“Don’t use up all those hugs,” another voice chimes in.

Ashlyn looks up in surprise to see Deb and her husband standing with Ali. Ashlyn steps over to them.

“Never, Deb Deb,” she says. “Thank you for being here.”

“When Alex told us there was no way we’d miss it.”

Ashlyn slowly looks around, making eye contact with each member of her family. “You all mean so much to me. I could have never done the things I did then and what I’m doing now without the support and love I feel from each of you. My name may be on the sign, but each of you are the ones that made it possible.”

Ali smiles and steps up beside her, wrapping an arm around her middle. “That was beautiful, baby. Remember to say all that when you give your speech.”

Ashlyn’s face pales. “Speech? What speech? I don’t do speeches?”

“Oh, I think they want us to get seated now,” Ali says, leading the group towards the banquet hall.

“Alex...what speech. Alex?”

Ali just grins, knowing she has a few talking points written down to help her wife through the brief speech she is expected to give.

And despite the horror of the public speech, Ashlyn has a wonderful time with her loved ones and old friends as they raise money to improve the fields where she’d honed her soccer skills.

* * *

 

Ali giggles as Ashlyn slowly, carefully and stiffly sits down on the couch in their hotel suite. Ashlyn just glares at her.

“Shut it, Krieger,” she grumbles.

“Actually, it’s Krieger-Harris,” Ali points out with a smile.

Ashlyn just grunts. After spending Christmas with Ashlyn’s family as well as Deb and her husband, the women had flown the next day to Cancun for their anniversary. With the uncertainty of Ashlyn’s job and the many trips Ali has to take for soccer and soccer-related appearances, they had decided to make this week just for them.

* * *

_This morning they had quickly donned their suits, lathered up with sunscreen and hit the beach. They had swum, played, and soaked in the ocean. As they exited after 2 hours, Ali had returned to their stuff to reapply sunscreen. Ashlyn, however, had seen 2 kids making a sandcastle and had hurried over to help them. Ali had watched in amusement as her wife had played and laughed like a kid._

_By the time lunch time rolled around, Ashlyn’s skin was red. Bright red. Ali had shaken her head._

_“Baby, you’ve got sunburn.”_

_“Nah, I’m fine!”_

_“Honey, you’re not. Here, let me put more lotion on you.”_

_Ashlyn had rolled her eyes as she sat down in front of her wife and allowed her to apply the lotion._

* * *

 

But it was much too late and now she is paying the price as dinnertime approaches.

“I’ve called down to the front desk. They are sending up some Solarcane for you,” Ali tells the miserable blonde.

“Thanks. Um, about dinner...”

“I’ve already cancelled our reservations and ordered room service so you can eat wearing nothing but Solarcane,” Ali tells her with a smile.

“You rock, baby,” Ashlyn says.

A few minutes later the medicine arrives. Ashlyn stands in the bathroom while Ali sprays down her back, arms and shoulders. Ashlyn sighs in relief.

“Damn, that feels so fucking good.”

Ali chuckles. “I bet it does.” There is another knock on the door. “Stay in here and I’ll get our dinner brought in.”

Ashlyn just nods as Ali closes the bathroom door and signs for their dinner. She had ordered lobster salad, steaks, baked potatoes, green beans, and, for dessert, crème brulee. Her mouth waters as she looks at the scrumptious meal.

“It’s safe to come out, baby.”

Ashlyn walks out of the bathroom and makes her way to the table in the room. She inhales deeply. “Smells great, baby.”

“Looks even better.” Ali pulls a bottle of champagne out of the ice bucket and pops it open. She pours two glasses and offers one to her wife before they sit down. “To us and a love strong enough to overcome any obstacle or hardship that may befall us.”

Ashlyn smiles and clinks their glasses together. “To us. I love you, Alex.”

“I love you, too.”

The two take a sip, kiss, then sit down to a wonderful dinner. When it ends, Ashlyn pats her full stomach.

“That was incredible, baby. Well chosen.”

Ali grins proudly. “I have my moments.”

Ashlyn nods. “Definitely.” She studies her wife a moment, then sighs. “I so want to make love to you right now...”

“...but your sunburn keeps you from moving very much. I get it.” She stands and extends her hand. “How about we lie in the cool sheets and watch a movie. We miss a lot of cuddle time with our schedules.”

“Damn right we do.”

Ashlyn accepts her hand and stands. Ali sprays her down once more, this time adding some zinc lotion to keep her wife’s skin from getting too dry and tight. In the bed Ashlyn changes up the way they usually lie, this time cuddling into her wife. Ali strokes her hand through long, blonde locks. They queue up a comedy they had both wanted to see and settle in for a couple hours of laughs.

They aren’t long into the movie when Ali loses interest in the storyline. It’s not that it’s a bad movie or she doesn’t like the actors. It’s because she is watching her wife laugh with unadulterated glee. She sees just the brief time they have been able to concentrate on family and love had recharged dull green eyes. Once again the sparkle that had been missing lately is there and her face actually appears younger (though sunburned). After a few minutes, Ashlyn looks up.

“How are you not laughing at this?”

Ali smiles, still stroking her wife’s hair. “Because I’m too busy loving you.”

Ashlyn shifts in the bed, the movie forgotten. She straddles her wife, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Her hands start to lift Ali’s shirt. The brunette pulls away.

“Ash...your burn...”

“Fuck it,” she mutters and proceeds to strip them both and make love to her wife for the next several hours.

* * *

 

The rest of their week in paradise goes much better, especially since Ashlyn pretty much insists on reapplying sunscreen every hour on the hour. On their last night, they once again decide to eat dinner in their room.

Naked.

Ashlyn had pulled on shorts and shirt long enough to let the room service waiter in then had once again stripped down. This evening, they had ordered an array of appetizers and other finger foods so they could sit together and feed each other. They are on a blanket on the floor in front of the couch. They tease, they play, they laugh, they kiss.

They are midway through dinner, when Ashlyn reaches under a couch cushion. “While I try my best to get the fire from that wing out of my mouth, I have a little something for you.”

Ali’s eyes brighten. “Baby! I thought we agreed no gifts!”

“We did. But see, I had already bought this so it was pre-agreement and therefore not binding by that accord,” Ashlyn says smugly.

Ali laughs. “Oh, so you got big words now, soldier?”

“Yep! It’s that ‘Word a Day’ toilet paper Chris gave me for Christmas.”

Ali continues to laugh and shake her head as she opens the gift. Her eyes widen when she sees the golden chain with a small diamond pendant hanging from it.

“Oh, Ashlyn...it’s gorgeous!” She spins around. “Put it on me?”

Ashlyn nods and does so. She smiles as she sees it settle between and just above Ali’s perfect breasts.

“It’s beautiful, Ashlyn,” Ali breathes, looking down at it.

“Not nearly as beautiful as the woman wearing it,” Ashlyn says softly, her eyes on her wife’s face.

Ali looks up. She sees the lust in the eyes of her love. She feels her nipples harden. Ashlyn smirks when she sees the same thing. Before Ali can comment, Ashlyn pulls her into a deep kiss, her tongue demanding entry. Ali moans, her hands moving to Ashlyn’s shoulders, pulling her closer. Ashlyn reaches down with one hand, grabbing a lush, chocolate covered strawberry. She runs the cool treat over Ali’s pert nipple, making the brunette moan. Ashlyn breaks the kiss as she offers the treat to Ali. As Ali bites into it, Ashlyn ducks her head down to lick the slight chocolate trail off Ali’s nipple.

“OH! Oh, Ash,” Ali says around a mouthful of sweet fruit.

Ashlyn brings her mouth up, sucking at her wife’s neck, feeling when she swallows. Ashlyn then kisses her, the taste of the dessert mixing in both of their mouths. Ali lays back, pulling Ashlyn on top of her. No words need to be exchanged, dinner is over. Dessert is in full swing. And both women will be feasting heartily. Hands glide over warm skin, each woman feeling an electric pulse wherever she is touched by the woman that owns her heart.

“I love you so much,” Ashlyn mumbles against Ali’s mouth.

Ali can’t even speak. She just moans her agreement. Ash grins and starts to kiss lower. Her mouth lavishes attention on both breasts that stand at attention. Her tongue travels the valley between them, circling the pert peaks that her teeth then nip. Ali’s hands are tangled in blonde hair as her back arches up in pleasure. After several minutes Ali’s nipples are red and slightly swollen. Ashlyn leaves them to kiss and nip her way down. Her tongue slowly traces around the defined abs and belly button of the defender. Ali is still undulating, her body reacting to the soldier, no longer obeying the pro athlete.

“Fuck, baby...so good,” she murmurs.

Ashlyn finally moves even lower, placing kisses and licks along Ali’s panty line. She can smell just how aroused her wife is and it’s making her wet as her own clit throbs. Ashlyn lifts her head and stares into eyes nearly black with desire. Ali looks confused...until Ashlyn starts to turn around.

“Oh, fuck, Ashlyn...yes!”

Ashlyn’s knees carefully land on either side of Ali’s head. Her arms wrap around strong hips as she lifts up her wife’s eager center. Ali’s hands grip her wife’s thighs and pull glistening curls towards her hungry mouth. As one, the women drag their tongues up wet slits, moaning at the taste. Ashlyn’s long tongue buries itself into a warm, throbbing core as Ali’s teases the pulsing pearl at the center of her wife. They had been together so long they knew everything that would drive each other crazy with want and desire. They temper their eagerness to give the other an orgasm, preferring to prolong the pleasure; preferring to give the other a memory to get them through the separations that mark their marriage.

Ashlyn’s hips start to rock as she feels Ali’s start to tremble. Though they try to hold back they finally drive each other over the edge, screaming into the heart of their bodies as they cum at the same time. Ashlyn collapses half on her wife, her body shivering with aftershocks of pleasure. Ali runs her hands up and down the toned leg that is splayed across her chest.

“Baby...” she starts but is too spent to finish.

Ashlyn just smiles. “Yeah...” she agrees with the unspoken emotions.

After a few minutes, they resituate themselves, Ali snuggling into Ash’s shoulders. “I wish we could stay here forever. No interruptions. No media. No crises.”

“Me, too. But I bet the next couple in this suite would be pissed if we stayed,” Ashlyn teases, earning a smack on her rock hard ass from Ali.

“You know what I mean, jerk.”

Ashlyn kisses her temple. “Yeah, I do. I can’t believe we leave tomorrow.”

Ali snuggles closer. “I love you so much. And I hate when we have to be apart and I know sometimes I get sad when we are separated but...but I hope you know I’m your biggest fan and supporter. You do amazing things with the Corps of Engineers. What you do is so important and I get so...so...braggy when I know you are somewhere helping families rebuild and find a little light in the darkness of whatever happened. When the girls ask where you are they even laugh because I can’t just say, ‘Thailand’. I have to say ‘Thailand’ and launch into a 40 minute spiel on all the amazing things you are doing over there. They think it’s cute mostly but I am sure I drive some of them crazy.”

Ashlyn smiles and kisses Ali’s cheek. “I understand. I tend to brag about my wife being the hottest, smartest, and overall best damn right back in the world. Most guys have learned not to ask soccer-related questions around me. But more than a few have become National Team fans because I show them clips of you being a badass. And the smart soldiers don’t talk about how hot you are until out of earshot.”

Ali chuckles. “And the not smart ones?”

“Find out I can assign major shit duties to people that disrespect me or my wife.”

“Oooo! The power!” Ali teases.

“Yep,” Ashlyn says proudly. She reaches over to their spread and picks up a chocolate covered cream puff. She takes a bite. “Mmm! Good.” She offers the rest to Ali.

“Whoa! That is good!”

They smile and turn their attention back to the food for a few minutes. When Ali bites another puff, some of the cream squirts out onto Ashlyn’s knee. The women both stare at it a moment. Ali then turns until she is kneeling between Ashlyn’s legs. She slowly leans down and licks it up, making sure to drag her tongue farther up Ashlyn’s thighs then necessary.

“Oh, Alex...”

Ali smiles wolfishly as she licks even farther up. Ashlyn spreads her legs and that is all the invitation Ali needs. Soon her face is buried between Ashlyn’s legs, driving her into yet another orgasm. Ashlyn throws her head back. She is perfectly fine if they make love until they have to check out in the morning.

And it seems Ali is on board with that plan, too. What a hell of an anniversary trip!


	19. Chapter 19

**January 2014**

A couple of weeks after they return to Virginia, Ashlyn is sitting at her desk going over inventory forms to make sure there are plenty of on-hand supplies for any emergencies her team would have to respond to around the world. As a first lieutenant, she has even more responsibilities. She’s been in the field long enough to know mistakes at the office mean casualties on the ground.

“Andrews? Where the hell is the water inventory? I don’t want to get fucked again,” she calls to her sergeant.

Andrews checks the papers on his desk. He finally shakes his head, muttering a cuss under his breath. “Mahoney hasn’t gotten it to me yet.”

“I see. Didn’t I want it on my desk today?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“So shouldn’t she have gotten it to you yesterday,” Ashlyn presses in irritation.

“Yes, ma’am. I’ll find her and see what the hell is going on,” he says as he stands, knowing shit runs downhill. If his lieutenant is pissed, he is in the crapper. And that means Mahoney better be on life support or she’s in even deeper.

Ashlyn just grunts and goes back to her paperwork. She knows Andrews will deal with the private that is not meeting standards Harris has set for her squad. And that reflects badly on her. She will not have a black mark in her records because of one soldier who’s not working out. She is still fuming about the missing inventory when Corporal Peters pops his head into the room Ashlyn’s team uses.

“Uh, Lieutenant Harris? I think you need to see this, ma’am,” he says a little nervously.

Normally Ashlyn would ignore a corporal or order him to tell her what he needs. But since he’s Colonel Menninger’s admin, she decides it would be better to just follow him, especially knowing she needs to keep her head down until she has dealt with Mahoney. She stands and follows him outside. She sees four tractor trailers pulled up in front of their building, an amused Menninger and a laughing Nettles, Ashlyn’s immediate superior, standing there.

“Have something to tell us, Lieutenant?” Menninger asks.

Ashlyn shrugs. “I...I don’t know. What’s all this, sir?”

Menninger hands her the paperwork the first driver had supplied. She reads over the invoice and her eyes widen.

“SIR! I swear I didn’t order this!”

He laughs. “Read it to the bottom, Lieutenant.”

Ashlyn flips through the pages until she comes to the final charges: $0.00.

“But that makes no...oh, hell no...”

She flips back to the first page and sees the company that had sent the items. She smiles.

“Nike! Alex, Abby and the gals ROCK!”

She scans down the items they would find inside: sneakers, tee shirts, sweatshirts, shorts, sweatpants, socks, balls of all sorts along with pumps for each, and more teddy bears than she would have budgeted for for 6 months. Even a bunch of single-person water bottles. She looks up at her bosses.

“Sirs, Abby Wambach and several other Nike athletes, including my wife Alex, had said they would talk to their contacts to see about getting us a few donations. They said it so long ago I assumed nothing would come of it. And they didn’t warn me this would be coming. This is AMAZING!”

Menninger nods. “It sure is, Lieutenant. Get these items inventoried and divided up into cargo containers. Looks like you’ll be making more kids smile than ever and making our bean counters smile by saving budget money on all these giveaways.”

“Yes, sir, we will. Permission to send thank you notes to Nike and the athletes that arranged this for us?”

“Permission granted. Challenge coins for them, too, and I’ll sign the notes personally.”

“Thank you, sir.” Ashlyn looks back down at the paperwork. “In-freakin-credible.”

“To put it mildly, Lieutenant. To put it mildly,” he chuckles and heads back inside.

Major Nettles pats Ashlyn on the shoulder. “Well done, Harris. I’ll make sure a commendation makes it into your files for this.”

“Thank you, sir.”

He follows Menninger inside as Ashlyn starts to sign the paperwork for the donations and calls for Andrews to get their squad together to start inventorying and packing all these special prizes into containers so they can travel to places that will need them the most. As she sees all the boxes coming out, she shakes her head.

“You guys so totally rock,” she whispers, as she thinks about her friends, her family, on the National Team with her wife.

* * *

 

“Okay, Ash, we’re all here,” Ali says as her wife appears on the flat screen TV in the team conference room.

“Damn! She’s not naked. I thought this was a fun call,” Pinoe pretends to gripe.

“Watch it, woman,” Ali warns with a grin.

Ashlyn just chuckles and stares out at the women gathered. “Alex has no idea why I asked to speak to all of you.”

“Of course not. Ali called us together,” Alex Morgan pipes in with a smile.

Ashlyn rolls her eyes. “Okay, smarty pants, NEITHER Alex knows why I asked to speak with you all.” She holds up a stack of papers. “These papers represent seven truckloads of hope. You all know my team and other teams go to places devastated by natural disasters and war. The people we serve have lost everything. Most didn’t have much to begin with.” She takes a deep breath. “Two days ago 4 trucks pulled up unexpectedly from Nike.”

“Four?!” Abby blurts out in shock.

Ashlyn nods, her smile huge. “Four, my friend. You Nike athletes came through for us here at the Corps of Engineers. We have toys, balls, shoes, clothes, water bottles, anything you can imagine that people need to get restarted with life and the toys...damn, the toys will help kids have a chance to just smile and see things will be okay.”

“That’s freakin’ awesome!” Sydney shouts.

Ashlyn nods. “It sure is. And to make sure they weren’t outdone, yesterday 3 more trucks pulled up, thanks to you Adidas athletes. Again, clothes, toys, games, things people need and things that kids need just to feel safe. You all went above and beyond and I have no words to express the thanks we have for you. Colonel Menninger is personally sending each of you and your contacts at both companies personal notes of thanks as well as challenge coins from our Fast Response Teams. He’s also extended a standing invitation for you all to visit us and get a close up look at what we do next time you are in DC. And that is if you’re there with the team or just on your own. In all the years he’s been with the S&R division of the Engineers and now with these teams he’s never had someone step up so huge with donations.”

“I think I can say for all of us, it was our honour, Ash,” Christie says. “I don’t think any of us knew the Corps of Engineers did more than build bridges until you educated us. If clothes and shoes that were just going to be destroyed can instead be given to kids with nothing, so much the better. Adidas is happy with the tax write off so it’s win-win.”

“Yeah. Nike felt the same way,” Abby adds. “The clothes may be a year or two old but they will still work.”

Ashlyn nods. “Exactly. These people don’t care about fashion while we are there. I’ve seen people walking around with tarps on because floods took their clothes off. They just need something at that moment and I think they will appreciate Nike and Adidas for being there for them. I’ll make sure to send you all pics as we give things out so you can show the execs the smiles they are bringing to the faces of those we serve.”

“That’s awesome,” Pinoe states. “But I think we can all say we hope those boxes gather lots and lots of dust before they have to be used.”

Ashlyn smiles as everyone nods and voices agreement. “From your mouth to God’s ear, Pinoe. Well, I know you all are getting ready for lunch. Thanks for letting Alex contact me so I could thank you. You guys really are the best and I love you all so much.”

“We love you, too, Harris,” Hope says. “Let us know if we can ever do anything again.”

“I will. Good luck with practice today.” She looks at Ali. “Give ‘em hell, Krieger.”

Ali grins. “Always, Harris. I love you.”

“Love you, too, baby. Talk to you later.”

Ali nods and waves goodbye as she disconnects the session. She sighs and turns to everyone, amazement in her eyes.

“Seven trucks! Holy shit!”

HAO laughs. “Well said. I thought maybe a couple hundred shirts or something.”

“It’s a smart business solution, though,” Carli notes. “They don’t destroy things and lose money. Instead they get a tax write off and they get to put out a press release showing they support not only the military but the people the military serves.”

“Very true,” Becky agrees.

“I can’t wait to see pictures of Ash giving the toys away,” Kling notes. “I just want to see the kids all happy and stuff.”

Ali wraps an arm around Kling’s shoulder. “Well, I can wait. As Pinoe said, let’s hope it’s a long, long time before those donations are needed.”

Kling smiles and gives Ali a hug. “Right.”

The team splits up to get cleaned up and ready for lunch, all with a lighter feeling in their hearts that translates to a great afternoon practice. Charity has many rewards.

* * *

 

**March 2014**

Ali kicks a sneaker across her hotel room. She is as frustrated as anyone with the way the team is playing. No one is on the same page and they only have a few precious months before they have to qualify for the World Cup. Right now it’s not looking good. She glances towards the door as Abby comes in and throws her duffle bag with anger. The two veterans exchange a look.

“What the fuck do we do, Abs? We look like shit, we feel like shit, nothing is coming together,” Ali gripes as she drops down onto her bed.

Abby runs a hand through her hair and shrugs. “I’ll be fucking damned if I know.” She paces, unable to sit and stew like the defender. “We barely pulled out the tie against Japan, lost 1-0 to Pia and Sweden which isn’t surprising because she knows us so well, but we fucking just had our asses handed to us by Denmark. DENMARK!” she shouts in frustration.

The 5-3 loss was such a sore point for everyone because after being down 3-0 in the first half, they had stormed back to make it 4-3, with the second and third goals coming within 3 minutes of each other. They felt things were turning but then they again fell apart, solidifying the loss by allowing a goal in stoppage time. Abby stops pacing and lifts her eyes to meet Ali’s.

“What do we do?” Ali asks.

Abby runs a hand down her face. “We...we do what we need to do to ensure a win.”

“We complain to US Soccer, in other words.”

“Yeah.” Abby is about to expound when there is a knock on their door. She goes and checks who it is before opening the door. “Hey, what’s up?”

Christie and HAO walk in, their irritation obvious. The four women stare at each other before Christie finally lets out a breath.

“This is going to get uglier before it gets better,” she finally states.

“We don’t need another year with the stress we had with Ryan,” HAO adds.

There is silence as the four women contemplate what this means. Ali draws her legs up onto the bed.

“Do we know everyone feels the same?” she asks quietly.

“You were in the locker room, Kriegs,” HAO points out.

“We need more than grumblings right after a bad match,” Abby states logically. “Let’s just...get through the Algarve and then talk as a team.”

Christie grunts. “We’re playing for seventh damn place. We’ve never done this badly before.”

“I know, Piercy. I know,” Abby says. “But we still do have that game, plus training, and then a long flight back to the States. Let’s not rock the boat just yet. If the four of us fight to stay positive and just concentrate on winning the last game it will influence the others.”

HAO flops backwards on Ali’s bed. “Any idea how the hell we stay positive?”

Abby nods. “Yeah. We go out, we score goals, and we win the last damn game we can.”

Christie looks at Ali. “And we do our damnedest to keep the other team from even getting close to scoring. Let’s step up and act like we’re playing for first, not some consolation prize. Can we all do that?”

Ali slowly nods. “I’ll do it. I promise.”

HAO lifts up a hand. “I’m in. But after the Cup we have a serious talk among the players.”

“Agreed,” Abby says.

Before any more can be said, Ali’s phone starts to ring. She leaps towards her bag, nearly taking out Christie in her haste. The others chuckle as Ali swipes to answer.

“Hey, baby!”

“HI, ASHLYN!” the other 3 chant.

Ashlyn starts to laugh. “Sounds like a party.”

“A pity party,” Ali states.

“Ah. I kinda figured. Tell them I said hello.”

Ali looks at the others. “She says hi. Now I’m going into the bathroom for some privacy.”

“No need. We’ll head out,” HAO says standing, hooking her arm into Abby’s.

“We who? This is my room?” Abby points out with a grin.

“Hey, if you want to stay and listen to Ali get sympathy phone sex, go for it. I’m off to see my kids,” Christie says with a laugh.

“Oh, God...please tell me she didn’t say what I think she said,” Ashlyn begs her wife.

“Sorry, baby, you heard her,” Ali chuckles, blushing.

The others leave and Ali drops back down on her bed. She lets out a sad sigh.

“Can I guess the four of you weren’t just rehashing the game?” Ashlyn asks.

“Yeah. We were...well...”

“Discussing the future coaching situation, right?”

“Yeah. We’re just...we’re not meshing, Ash. It’s not like we’re just going to be given a World Cup berth. We have to earn it and he’s not getting us motivated and feeling like we can get there under him. He’s a nice guy and he’s got a great coaching history but he’s not...he’s not...”

“He’s not working for you all.”

“Yeah. I haven’t felt this...this crappy since things started to get bad in Frankfurt. We’re snapping at each other, we’re barely celebrating goals. We’re just...just...we’re sucking so bad,” she says, her voice choking off as the tears she had been fighting finally escape.

“Oh, baby, I’m so sorry. Please don’t cry. Baby, you guys will get past this. You’ll either figure out a way to work with Sermanni or, well, you’ll find a coach that can click with you guys. I know you will,” she says sympathetically.

“I know. I’m just scared it will happen too late. We’ve got 15 months until Canada, Ashlyn. What if we don’t even fucking qualify?”

“You WILL qualify, Alex. I know you all will. The US Women’s Team doesn’t know how to give up. When things are toughest is when we have always shined brightest. And I know that hasn’t changed. You’ll all find a way to qualify and then you’ll find a way to storm through the competition and bring the Cup of Life back to the good old US of A!”

Ali smiles biting her lip a second as she gathers her thoughts. “You, my soldier, are incredible. I needed that pep talk.”

“It’s not hard to give a pep talk if you believe every word of it,” Ashlyn points out. “I’m sorry things are tough right now but I have faith that one way or another things will get better.”

“Then as long as you keep believing in us I guess I can believe in us. I love you, Ashlyn.”

“I love you, too.”

The two talk for almost an hour. Ashlyn had turned the topic away from soccer to crazy things her squad had done during a team bonding day. Ali, much to her surprise, finds herself laughing. When she first returned to the hotel room she was sure she was in for a night feeling miserable. As Ashlyn finishes telling her about a tug of war game that ended with her being tricked by her men into falling on her ass, Ali has to wipe her eyes she’s laughing so hard.

“I mean, they all, both teams, just let the fucking rope GO! So I yank with all I’m worth when Nettles blows the whistle and go flopping back on my ass like a toddler learning to walk! I was ready to throttle them all!”

“Oh, my goodness. Do you know how much I would pay to see that? Was it videoed?”

“Thank goodness no!” Ashlyn says emphatically. Inside, she loves the change she can hear in Ali’s voice. Truth is, she’d recreate the incident in a heartbeat to keep her wife smiling. “The only thing that kept those oafs on my team from running until they puked was the fact that Andrews pointed out since I pulled the rope with me as I fell my team technically won the event.”

“Well, I’m proud of you for single-handedly winning the tug-of-war,” Ali says cheekily.

“Gee. Thanks...I think,” Ashlyn says, hearing the tone of her wife’s voice.

Ali giggles. “Sorry. Tried to sound supportive. But it really is a funny image to have in my head.”

Ashlyn grins. “Yeah, I see how it is. No respect.”

“Lots of respect, baby. I didn’t think I’d be laughing tonight. Hell, I didn’t think I’d be smiling tonight. Thank you for getting me out of my head for a little while.”

“My pleasure, baby.” Ashlyn checks her watch and sighs. “I hate to say this...”

“Lunch time over?”

“Yeah, about an hour ago. And I have a meeting in 30 minutes or I’d probably risk continuing to run over.”

“It’s okay. I feel a lot better now. Thank you, sweetheart.”

“Glad I could help. You all flying back tomorrow?”

“Yeah. We get a couple weeks off for club teams then regroup for 2 friendlies against China in April.”

“Excellent! I’ll have my little wifey around for a little while,” Ashlyn chuckles.

“Yeah, if you are even there,” Ali notes. “I really need to see you and I keep worrying between now and me getting home you’ll get called out somewhere.”

Ashlyn sighs. “I wish I could promise that wouldn’t happen but, well, we know better.”

“Yeah. Well, I better let you get ready for your meeting. Thanks for calling, baby. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too. See you tomorrow.”

“Hopefully. Bye, baby.”

“Bye, Alex.”

Ali hangs up and stares at the ceiling. Yes, things were still up in the air with the coaching situation but now that she had spoken to her wife she truly believes things will get better. Having someone who knows the team and knows the game is a blessing and Ali knows she couldn’t be luckier to have Ash on her side. She slips the dog tags out from under her shirt. She runs her thumb over the raised letters as she reads them. She smiles and gives them a kiss.

“You are my everything, baby. I love you so much.”

She tucks the tags away then goes in search of her teammates to see if anyone else needs a shoulder to lean on now that she’s got her head in a better place.

* * *

 

The team had flown back to the States via LaGuardia in NYC. From there, players had caught hops to their hometowns. As Ali walks through the terminal at National Airport, she sees a man in fatigues holding a sign that says “Krieger-Harris.” She smiles and walks up to him.

“Sergeant Andrews!”

He grins. “Hey, Ali. Ashlyn said to apologize for not being here as promised. Colonel Menninger called her into a conference call with the Pentagon. He didn’t want to but she was asked for.”

Ali frowns. “Asked for? Why? Is she okay?”

Andrews shrugs. “I have no idea. I don’t think the colonel knew either. He seemed angry and he only gets angry when he doesn’t know what’s going on.”

Ali nods. “I see. Well, let’s grab my bags and if you want I can just get a cab home.”

“And risk the lieutenant kicking my ass? I don’t think so,” he says with a grin.

Ali chuckles, knowing Ashlyn probably would kick her friend’s ass if he didn’t see her home. As they are gathering her bags, three little girls run over and ask for her autograph and a photo. Ali is tickled pink and happily fulfills their wish. This, of course, draws the attention of a few more people. Soon a crowd has gathered around her and she is worried she may never get away from the airport. But she is determined to give every person what they want, respectful of the duty she has to help keep the game growing. Despite the disappointing Algarve Cup finish, people still love her and love the team. And if all goes well, they will stay worthy of that love by turning things around before next summer.

* * *

 

Ali feels a hand stroking her cheek. She sighs happily. That hand then moves a lock of hair back behind her ear and then soft lips place a gentle kiss on a defined cheekbone. Her eyes slowly flutter open to find smiling green eyes looking down upon her.

“Welcome home, beautiful.”

Ali rolls to her back and takes her wife’s hand. “I am so happy to be here. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you, too.”

Ali sits up and Ashlyn pulls her into a strong hug, one hand rubbing up and down the defenders back. Ali sinks into the embrace, drawing strength from the woman who captured her heart so many years ago.

“I have loved you for so long,” she murmurs. “I think from the moment I saw you, though it took me forever to admit.”

Ashlyn smiles and hugs her a bit tighter. “I knew the moment I saw you that you were it for me. It was like Cupid shot me or something. I just knew. Even in the hard times, I knew you were the only one for me.”

Ali leans back and stares into her wife’s eyes. “Make love to me.”

“My pleasure.”

Ali’s hands go to Ashlyn’s Class B blouse as the blonde’s hands slide up under Ali’s tee. They kiss, their mouths and tongues reuniting in the dance that always leads to pleasure. When Ashlyn feels her wife’s hands on her stomach she moans in anticipation. She shrugs out of her blouse as Ali unclasps her bra, allowing Ash to slip that off, too. Ali’s hands immediately go to pert breasts as the blonde arches into her. Ali breaks off the kiss to take one of those pebbled peaks into her mouth.

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Ashlyn groans, standing so she can slip out of her pants but making sure not to pull her chest from her wife’s mouth.

Ali slides her free hand down and slips it between the tall woman’s legs, feeling how wet and ready her wife is. Ashlyn’s legs tremble as she yanks Ali up out of the bed.

“Naked. Now,” she grunts out and they quickly divest the brunette of her clothes.

Now as ready as her wife, Ali lays back on the bed and drags Ashlyn down on top of her. Their mouths lock again as their bodies catch fire from rubbing together. Strong, nimble fingers slide through ebony curls soaked with desire. A hard clit greets those digits, who stop their descent to pay it some attention.

“Oh, yes! Oh, Ash!”

Ashlyn traps the clit between 2 fingers. She slides them back and forth, the friction making Ali writhe and make cute little sounds that make Ashlyn smile.

“Please...more, please,” Ali pleads.

Ashlyn has no plans to make her wife suffer. They both need this release. She releases the clit and slips her fingers deep into her wife.

“YES!”

“Oh, baby...so hot...” Ashlyn mutters against Ali’s neck.

Ali lets her wife thrust in and out several times before needing more. She needs to give as well as receive. She slides a hand into golden curls. Ashlyn mumbles something along the lines of “oh fuck yes” as she is soon filled with the fingers of her wife. The women thrust against each other. Ali’s head is thrown back as Ashlyn’s mouth devours her neck. Yes, there would be a mark. No, Ali really doesn’t care at the moment.

Sooner than either woman wants, their bodies start to rock faster, their hips push together harder, fingers reach deeper, and they are driven over into an intense orgasm together.

“ALEX! YES! YES, BABY!” Ashlyn screams against her wife’s neck.

“ASHLYN! LOVE YOU!” Ali screams as her legs wrap around strong hips and they ride each other over the edge.

Ashlyn collapses down onto her wife. They lie there, both panting, both still buried in each other. Ashlyn finally lifts her head and stares into eyes dark mocha with pleasure.

“I love you, Alex.”

“I love you, too.”

The two women kiss, then their hands start to move again. This time they go slowly. Ashlyn rolls off and the women lay facing each other as they slowly reignite the fire only temporarily doused by their first, hungry round of sex. Ashlyn brings her mouth down to her wife’s chest, sucking one breast, teasing it into a point using her tongue and teeth. Ali uses a hand to return the favor. When they are both rising to the summit once more, Ashlyn briefly pulls away...and turns so her mouth is by her wife’s center of pleasure.

“Oh, Ashlyn...”

Ashlyn rolls to her back, pulling Ali on top of her. Ali shifts until they are both perfectly place to give each other the ultimate pleasure. Ashlyn pulls her wife’s center to her mouth, her tongue sliding up through the wetness. She smiles.

“SO good!”

Ali smiles and brings her mouth down to the golden triangle below her. “My turn,” she whispers and dips her tongue into her wife. “So good,” she agrees, the vibrations making Ashlyn quiver.

Soon both women are feasting, the tongues and teeth working to give pleasure. Their desire and hunger for each other being slowly sated by their eager ministrations. Ali feels her second orgasm coming on. She wraps her arms around the strong thighs below her and lifts, giving herself even more access to her wife’s core; hoping this angle will help them go over together once more.

Ashlyn whimpers, knowing she won’t last much longer. With the angle she has, she takes her thumb and shoves it into her wife as her mouth latches onto the pulsing clit.

“OH!” Ali screams.

That scream into Ashlyn’s core sends her over the edge and into a spasmodic orgasm. Those spasms and the work of her mouth and tongue send Ali over the edge, too. After several aftershocks, Ali throws herself off her wife, needing to catch her breath and calm her body. Both women lay gasping for breath, their bodies occasionally trembling in the aftermath. Ali’s hand pats around on the bed until she finds Ashlyn’s. She entwines their fingers.

“I love you,” she says, giving her wife’s hand a squeeze.

Ashlyn smiles and squeezes back. “Welcome home, my champion.”

Ali groans. “We didn’t win.”

Ashlyn shifts around so she can stare down into chocolate eyes, now sated after their love session. “I’m not talking about the team. I’m talking about you. You’ll always be a champion to me for what you’ve overcome and what you’ve helped me overcome. I don’t care that you didn’t win the Algarve Cup. I don’t care that it was the worst showing ever for the U.S. You, Alexandra Blaire Krieger-Harris, will always be a champion to me. And I will always love you.”

There are tears in Ali’s eyes as she stares up into honest, loving green orbs. She brings a hand to Ashlyn’s cheek. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Ashlyn smiles. “You loved me back,” she explains simply.

Ali smiles and pulls her down into another kiss. Before it can lead to more, Ali’s alarm clock goes off. Both women look over to it, Ashlyn in confusion, Ali in disappointment.

“Talked to Dad earlier. He said he’d be home by 7.”

Ashlyn reads the clock face. It’s 6:45. She sighs and looks back to her wife. “Remind me again why we live here instead of our own place?”

Ali grins, seeing the amusement in her wife’s eyes. “Your job, my job,” she reminds her.

“Ugh. Right. Somehow it’s a bigger deal when we’re naked than when we’re working.”

Ali laughs and pulls her wife close. “True, baby. Oh, so very true.”

Reluctantly the women get up and hop into the shower for a quick rinse before getting dressed and going down to figure out what they can make for dinner.

Which turns out to be delivered pizza.


	20. Chapter 20

**April 2014**

“Sacked? Are you serious? You guys won!”

“I know! But the dissention was growing and was impossible to hide. I can’t prove it but I think Abby and maybe Cap spoke with US Soccer. They knew if they didn’t fix things soon it would be too late to prep for Canada.”

Ashlyn sits back in her office chair. She had watched the game and was happy to see things had looked better on the field. This news comes out of left field for her. “Wow. I mean, I see what they mean but still...” She pauses a second. “I mean you guys won!”

“Yeah but I think they saw we had basically started to rely on ourselves, not the coach. It’s been bad at camp, like I told you. I guess word finally made it back to Sunil.”

“Yeah. So, what’s next?”

“Jill is back as our interim coach. We’re pushing for it to stay permanent. She knows us, we know her, and we like her.”

“That would be...oh, fuck...” Ashlyn trails off as her work cell starts to ring. She pinches the bridge of her nose. She knows her wife needs to talk and say the things she can’t say to the team. “I’m sorry, baby.”

Ali sighs, recognizing the tone coming from Ashlyn’s work phone. “You’re moving out?”

Ashlyn sighs. “Yeah.” She opens the text. “Earthquake in Cambodia. Communications pretty much wiped out. Some remote towns flattened. It’s going to be an ugly one.”

Ali bites her lip. She says a silent prayer. “Well, you better get your people moving, Lieutenant. Please stay safe.”

“You know I’ll try. I love you, Alex. I’ll let you know when we take off and I will contact you as soon as I can. Sounds like it could be a while.” She pauses. “Baby, I know you needed to talk this out and vent a little. I’m sorry I can’t be there for you.”

“Yeah, I know. I love you, Ashlyn.”

“Talk to you soon, sweetheart. I love you.”

“Yeah. Bye,” Ali says sadly as she disconnects.

She drops her phone on the table beside her as she stares out at the ships in San Diego Bay from a sitting area behind the hotel. They had won their game 2 days ago in Colorado, now they have lost their coach since arriving in San Diego, and now her wife is off to a horrible scene of devastation. There were so many things she had wanted to say to Ashlyn just to get it out of her system and now those things had to be bottled. Plus she now had to tamp down the worries that always arose when her wife went to a scene of catastrophe. She feels a migraine coming on as she fights with her emotions.

“Nothing like a calm week in your life, Alex,” she mumbles to herself.

She is still sitting there 2 hours later when Pinoe and Whitney stumble across her.

“KREIGY!” Pinoe yells and grabs her in a hug from behind.

“Hey,” she says softly.

Pinoe and Whit frown, stepping around to look at her face. They see the tracks of tears. Whitney pulls up a chair as Pinoe sits on the table.

“Where?” Pinoe asks simply.

“Cambodia. Earthquake. Major devastation, especially outlying towns. Communication in disarray,” Ali reports to them.

The other two women, bless their hearts, say nothing. They just take Ali’s hands and sit with her, offering comfort just by being there not by giving her false hope or empty platitudes.

* * *

 

Ashlyn sighs as she bounces around in the passenger seat of an army cargo transport truck. She stares out at trees so close to the road she can hear them hitting the roof of the cargo hold and even the outside of her door. Her mind is on a thousand things and she knows she needs to dial it down to the task at hand or risk mistakes. And mistakes can cost lives. She rubs her face and reaches for a thermos of coffee. She glances at the driver.

“Coffee, Private Mahoney?”

“No thank you, ma’am,” the woman answers quickly.

Ashlyn nods and pours a half cup for herself. She wants more but the rutted road dictates a low fill or she’d end up wearing the drink. As she sips she studies the woman driving out of the corner of her eye. Mahoney had been given a hell of a dressing down by Andrews for not completing a water inventory a few months back. Since then, her work had been sporadic. Sometimes she was dead on perfect while other times she her efforts were so poor Ashlyn questioned how she made it through boot camp. She had decided to make the woman her admin this trip so she could work with her and either make her an asset to the Corps of Engineers or get her ass transferred to another division in the Army.

“So, you’re originally from Texas?” Ashlyn says out of the blue.

“Uh, yes, ma’am. Small town called Big Sandy in East Texas.”

“Play any sports?”

“Yes, ma’am. Volleyball. And I was into FFA.”

“FFA?” Ashlyn questions.

“Future Farmers of America. I’d show chickens and rabbits. Won my division a few times and other times usually was at least top 5,” Mahoney volunteers.

Ashlyn nods, surprised by how much the woman revealed without prodding. “Excellent. So why’d you choose the Army instead of farming?”

Mahoney grins. “Honestly? A means to an end, ma’am. I wasn’t good enough at volleyball for a scholarship and my family has been farming for years. I need the GI Bill to get a chance at college.”

“Good planning. Will you eventually go back to the family farm?”

“I hope so. Just depends on it lasting for me to go back to it.”

“Interesting.” She pauses a moment. “So why the Engineers?”

“In talking to the recruiter he told me about these teams. He kinda made it sound like I’d be helping people get their farms put back together. I know how to do those things.”

“I see.” Ashlyn falls silent as she thinks about what she has observed. Mahoney was a hell of a worker. Onsite she was always helping haul boxes, set things up, anything physical that needed to be done she didn’t shy away from. Not surprising for a woman who loves the hard work of a farm. But ask her to do the paperwork and she struggles. Charts, write-ups, inventories. Suddenly Ashlyn rolls her eyes. “Mahoney, before you got to the Army, had you ever done inventories and write-ups? Used the charts we use to divvy up supplies and duties?”

The woman blushes but does not answer. Ashlyn looks at her and sees her biting the inside of her cheek, her eyes filled with fear. Ashlyn pinches the bridge of her nose.

“Son of a bitch,” she mumbles.

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” Mahoney whispers.

“No, Mahoney, I’m sorry. You’ve been with us far too long for me to not have figured this out sooner. Your work ethic on scene and your eagerness to help out with the physical aspects of the job are top notch. I should have seen it was the paperwork side you were having issues with, including how to do a proper inventory.” She places a hand on the tense woman’s shoulder. “At ease, Private, I’m not drumming you out or something.” Mahoney relaxes. “You’ll stay my admin on this mission. Pay attention to what we use the charts for, pay attention to how I note the daily inventory changes. All the paperwork shit you don’t understand you make a note of. If we have time, you ask then. If not, at the end of each day you and I meet to get your questions answered. When we return to Belvoir I’ll set you up with Corporal Patel and have him teach you all you need to know about the paperwork side of this job. I’m giving you three months to improve. Think that’s enough time for you, farm girl?”

Mahoney smiles, happy the woman she admires is willing to work with her not just get rid of her. “I’ll make it enough, ma’am. I promise.”

Ashlyn nods. “Good. I think you’ll find the skills you learn will actually help you when you get back to the farm. I can bet your father does more of those kind of tedious charts and inventories than you realize.”

Mahoney chuckles. “I guess so. I never really thought about it. I just always loved being out in the fields and working with the livestock. Guess there’s more to it than that though, right?”

“Right. We’ll make a soldier out of you and you’ll use that to become a better farmer than you imagined. Clean slate starting today, Mahoney. Deal?”

“Deal, ma’am. Thank you so much.”

Ashlyn nods and returns to staring out her window. That’s one thing off her mind. Now, if only she could figure out a way to make things better where it comes to her wife. She feels like she is failing as a spouse and knows she needs to improve things there or risk losing the best thing that’s ever happened to her.

But those thoughts will have to wait. They are coming up to the bridge that will take them into the village they have been assigned. She sees the lead car come to a stop and frowns. She hops out when Mahoney stops.

“Andrews? What the hell? I want to be set up by nightfall.”

“Come check this bridge out, LT.”

Ashlyn sighs in frustration and walks up to the bridge. Her eyes widen when she sees it. Large chunks are missing, most likely shaken off in the earthquake.

“SON OF A BITCH! Who the hell scouted this place? We need to airlift in supplies! We’ve wasted five hours driving to a place we can’t get to!”

Andrews is looking at his paperwork. He frowns. “Uh, I don’t recognize this name. A Captain Hoyer scouted it and said it was accessible by this road.”

“Son of a shit...get me a radio!” she orders, fuming.

Andrews looks at a private standing nearby and nods. The guy hurries back to the lead car and grabs the radio. By the time he returns he is handing the headset to Ashlyn.

“This is Lieutenant Harris with Charlie Team. Get me Nettles,” she orders.

Within 2 minutes, her C.O. is on the line. “What’s wrong, Harris?”

“Wrong? Oh, nothing, sir, if there’s a way to make our vehicles fly. Who the hell is Hoyer and how the hell did he evaluate this route?”

“Fly? Hoyer?” Nettles can hear the fury in his normally easy-going lieutenant’s voice. “What’s this about, Lieutenant?”

Ashlyn takes a deep breath and explains the waste of time the drive had been. Nettles grinds his teeth. This is a ridiculous and potentially deadly delay. Those people need help and help is stranded across a river with no way to reach them. He takes a deep breath.

“Hold for further orders, Harris.”

“Yes, sir.”

Ashlyn hands the radio back and starts to pace. Andrews knows better than to say anything to her. She is not happy and he is just glad he is not the cause for her wrath. After a few minutes, she looks at her sergeant.

“Tell everyone to get out and stretch. If they need to pee they can find a bush, but not wander too far off the road.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replies and goes off to deliver the message personally. Mostly because he wanted to feel like he was doing something other than waiting for word from HQ.

Twenty minutes later, Ashlyn is back on the phone with Nettles. Turns out Hoyer relied on locals to tell him the way to the village but never actually checked out the road or the bridge. Menninger is already taking care of him. Ashlyn’s caravan is to turn back and additional supplies would be sent out via helicopter. Ashlyn was told to handpick a team of 10 to wait at the bridge for a helicopter lift to the village to commence the humanitarian relief efforts. She hangs up and looks at her sergeant.

“Andrews, you’re to lead the trucks back to HQ. From what I remember, they’ll have to reverse carefully up the road about 1/2 a mile to that clearing where they can turn around.”

“And why aren’t you leading us, ma’am?”

“Ten of us are waiting here for a helicopter ride to the village. We’ll be there to start the relief efforts. The rest of you will be flown in tomorrow.”

Andrews frowns. “With all due respect, ma’am, I don’t think you- -”

“Andrews, you know I’m not going to order men and women to do shit I wouldn’t do. Pickford will be with me as my right hand until you arrive. He’s been in the Engineers since we were in diapers. He’ll know how to make do with few people and probably limited supplies. I’ll also take Mahoney, Patel, Suarez, King, Jefferson, El Khatib, Jeong, and Smith.”

Andrews considers the team she has chosen and asks one question. “Are you sure about Mahoney?”

“Yes. She and I talked. You and I will talk later. We kinda screwed up with her and starting today she gets a clean sheet from us as long as she works to get better. I want her to know I have faith in her so she comes with me.”

Andrews nods, trusting her. “As you wish. Be safe, LT.”

Ashlyn gives him a grin. “Always.”

He laughs and rolls his eyes. “Right.”

He goes off to give her orders and get her small team assembled. Ashlyn gets back on the radio with Nettles to let him know who is staying. Nettles rolls his eyes. He should have known his headstrong lieutenant would stay.

“Be careful, Harris.”

“Always, Major. I’ll let you know when we get there.”

“Good luck.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Ashlyn hangs up and finds a rock to sit on. Time to do nothing but wait.

* * *

 

**Two Weeks later**

Ali is packing up her bag on the side of the field. She is happy that the Spirit seems to be clicking this year. They had lost their first game to the Flash 3-1 but then rebounded the next game to beat FCKC, also by 3-1. She can’t help but think their 50-50 record was better than any record they’d had the year before. Her only wish is that her wife had been there to see the win. Heck, she’d have been happy if Ash had even seen the loss. She is pulled out of her thoughts by a surprising voice.

“Nice game, Krieger.”

Ali looks up in shock. “Jill! What are you doing here?”

Jill Ellis chuckles. “Scouting my players.”

Ali lifts an eyebrow. “Your players? They’ve offered you the full time job?”

“Not yet but I feel it is imminent. And even if it isn’t I need to know who to call up for the May game against Canada. I hope you know you’ll be getting that call,” she adds with a smile.

Ali smile brightly. “Thank you, Coach.”

“I like the way you captain your team. I think it’s safe to say you know the Spirit wasn’t very strong last year.”

“To put it mildly,” Ali says with a blush.

“But from everything I’ve heard, you kept the team positive and discouraged letting the players blame the coach for your downfalls.”

“I did my best,” Ali agrees, wondering where this is going.

Jill can see the suspicion in her right back’s eyes. She starts to chuckle. “Relax, Krieger, I’m not asking you to go on a campaign on my behalf. All I’m asking of you, and of all the veterans, is to stay positive. Regardless of who helms the team, we have just over a year until the World Cup. The younger players who have never been on that stage before need to believe that whoever US Soccer hires will have the ability to meld them into a team that can bring home the Cup. You were a leader for the Spirit when they needed you. Be a leader for the national team when we need you, too.”

Ali smiles and nods. “I can do that. I think those of us that were there in 2011 remember the bitter pill shaped like a silver medal. I’ll do whatever I can, on the pitch and off, to try to upgrade to gold status.”

“Good to hear.” Jill offers her hand. “Great game tonight. I look forward to seeing you in a couple of weeks.”

Ali shakes her hand. “I’ll be there.”

As Jill starts to walk away, she sees Ali reach into her bag and pull out a set of dog tags. The right back gives them a kiss and slips them over her head. Jill smiles.

“By the way, I meant to tell you after the China game, I like your tribute to Ashlyn. She was a hell of a keeper and I was sad to see her hang up her boots. But I guess she’s got a different pair of boots on now and I’ve heard she’s a hell of an officer.”

Ali smiles as she tucks the tags under her jersey. “She’s the best. But I may be a bit biased,” she jokes with a wink. “As crazy as her job is, she’s great at it and even though it scares me sometimes, I am so proud of her I could burst.”

“Good to hear. Tell her I said hello and I’ll keep her in my prayers.”

“Thanks, Jill. I’ll tell her.”

As Jill Ellis walks off, Ali lets her mind play with the thought of Ellis as their fulltime coach. She slowly nods. “Yeah...yeah, I think she could do it,” she murmurs.

She finishes gathering her things and hurries to the locker room to get changed before going out to a late dinner with ARod, Cheney, Amy LePeilbet and Nicole Barnhart. She is eager to see if Jill had spoken to them and to feel them out about their potential new head coach. Just as she gets to the locker room hallway her phone rings. She glances at the screen and sees it is unavailable.

“Hello?”

“Hey, baby.”

“ASHLYN! Oh, fuck, baby, are you okay? It’s been 2 weeks!” Ali says, slumping down against the wall.

“I’m mostly okay. Things were a little fucked when we first got here but I’m fine now.”

Ali frowns. “What do you mean ‘fine now’, Ashlyn? Are you hurt?” There is a long pause and Ali thinks she may have lost the connection. “Ashlyn? Are you there?”

“You’re talking to Ash?” ARod says excitedly as she and Lauren walk up.

Ali shrugs. “Ashlyn?”

“I guess no one called you. I mean, why would they? We were fine. It was more scary than anything else. I mean, we were all a little banged up but- -”

“ASHLYN! You’re babbling!” Ali interrupts, her voice laced with anger. “What. Happened?”

Ashlyn leans her head back against the wall of the hut she has called home the last two weeks. “We had to come in by helicopter and have supplies airdropped to us before they could rebuild the bridge to this village. Things...didn’t go quite the way they were supposed to. But I’m fine. We’re all okay now.”

“Ashlyn, honey, I don’t know if you’re tired, hurt, or just trying to protect me but you are NOT doing my heart any good by dodging the question. What happened to you? Are you or were you hurt?”

Ashlyn squeezes her eyes shut. This is not how she pictured this conversation going. She sighs. “I was hurt. Still a bit bruised.” She takes a deep breath. “The helicopter crashed.”

“OH MY GOD!” Ali screams. Lauren and ARod immediately are by her side as she slides down the wall to the ground.

“I’M FINE! Baby, we’re talking so you know I’m okay. I am exhausted but fine. Please don’t be scared, Alex. Please?” Ashlyn begs.

Ali takes a couple of deep breaths. “How...how did your helicopter crash?”

ARod and Lauren exchange a look of concern.

“The pilot got too close to some trees. Their roots had been weakened by the quake and the rotors made them fall. Two trees hit the blades and teetered the chopper. Those trees and a couple more that fell basically slammed the helicopter into the ground. The blades...fuck, the blades became shrapnel and killed 3 people on the ground. The twelve of us inside all made it out before it blew up but got thrown by the blast. Some broken bones and bruises are all we ended up with.”

“Broken bones?”

“Nothing broken on me. Private Mahoney broke my fall,” she jokes, trying to lighten Ali’s mood.

Ali wipes a hand down her face. “Are you sure? I mean, you’re not lying to me?”

“No, sweetheart, I’m not lying to you. It was scary as fuck and I’m damn glad we’ve built a new bridge so I don’t have to fly out of here, but I’m okay. I promise you, Alex.”

Ali takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “I love you so much. But your job scares the shit out of me sometimes.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Me, too. Was a good thing I had a change of undies handy.”

Ali blurts out a laugh. “You are sick, woman. That’s not what I meant.”

Ashlyn grins, glad to hear her wife’s voice returning to normal. “Baby, I hate to say this, but we only have 5 minutes to make calls. We’re on generator here. So in my last minute I want to say I love you so much. If all goes well I’m out of here next week. And tell any players you see I have some great pics for Nike and Adidas.”

Ali smiles. “I’ll tell them. I’m with a few of them now. We beat FCKC, by the way. Lost to the Flash last week, though.”

Ashlyn runs a hand over her head. “Shit. I was thinking your season started tomorrow. I’m a little lost on days of the week I guess. So, uh, congrats on the win. Bummer about the loss, though.”

“Thanks. Look, I know you have to go. Please be safe, Ashlyn. I don’t care when you get home as long as you get home in one piece, okay?”

“You got it, Princess. Good luck at your next game. Tell the gals hi. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Talk to you soon, I hope.” She pauses. “Ash?” She pauses. “Ashlyn?” She finally pulls the phone from her ear and sees it has disconnected. She sighs and holds the phone to her heart. “She says hi, gals,” she chokes out.

ARod and Lauren pull her into a hug.

“She’s okay?” Lauren finally asks.

Ali nods. “Yeah. Bruised but okay. They only had 5 minutes to make a call and it disconnected when it reached that limit.”

“You’d think an officer in charge would get more time,” ARod states.

Ali smiles and nods. “Some demand it. Ashlyn won’t.” Ali sighs proudly. “She is determined to make sure she doesn’t abuse her rank. If it’s not fair for her squad, it’s not fair for her.”

“Screw that! Rank should have privileges!” Lauren exclaims. “She should be swinging in a hammock while they bring her lemonade and cookies!”

Ali and ARod burst out laughing. For a moment, Ali had thought Laruen was serious but then realized the defender was kidding.

“Yeah, right, Cheney.” She stands. “I need to shower. I’ll do my best to get into a better mindset before dinner.”

“You still want to go?” ARod asks sympathetically.

“Definitely. May even take a cab. Something tells me I’ll need a drink or 4 tonight.”

Her NT teammates chuckle as Ali finally heads into the locker room to get ready for a night out with her friends. Part of her feels bad that she can go out and have fun while her wife can’t. But another part knows she needs this night to help her get past the fear and the “what ifs” that plague her mind after hearing about her wife’s close call.

* * *

 

Ali and Diana Matheson are walking out of the locker room discussing what they need to do differently this time against the Reign. On April 23 they had been beaten 3-1. Most embarrassing was the fact they were scored on in the third minute.

“We just need to keep Fishlock off the ball and keep her and Winters from connecting on passes,” DMath states.

Ali chuckles. “Oh, if that’s all. How about you score in the second minute and make life easier for us in the back?”

DMath laughs. “Gee, you defenders expect us forwards to do everything, don’t you? Why don’t you score a goal or something, Kriegs?”

“Maybe I will,” Ali taunts back.

The two get out to the field and start to jog to the bench to get their muscles loosening up. Ali sets her bag down and steps out onto the pitch to start stretching. As she bends over at the waist she hears a wolf whistle. She rolls her eyes, amazed by the immaturity of someone in the stands. DMath just chuckles and starts to stretch her arms. Ali does a lunge to the right to do a lateral stretch. The wolf whistle happens again.

“Oh for fucks sake,” Ali grunts. “I hate people that can’t see us as athletes.”

“Me, too,” DMath agrees.

When Ali lunges back the other way, she is once again whistled at. She jumps up and turns around.

“WE’RE ATHLETES! SHOW SOME RESPECT!” she yells.

Ashlyn grins. “I respect it a hell of a lot. You’re just hot as shit and I gotta respect that, too.”

Ali’s eyes widen, her frown becoming a huge smile. She races at the fence. Ashlyn looks at the security guard beside her. “Believe me now?”

He laughs and nods. “I believe you.”

Ashlyn nods, braces her hands on the top of the fence, bends her knees and leaps the barrier in time to catch her wife in her arms. The two hold each other, Ali’s tears dampening the shoulder of Ashlyn’s ACU’s. After a few minutes, Ali leans back and pulls her wife into a deep, passionate kiss. Ashlyn’s hands rub up and down a strong back.

“GET A ROOM!”

Ashlyn and Ali break apart and turn to see Hope and Pinoe laughing at them. Ashlyn decides to answer Pinoe’s command.

“No time. Been gone. We’re just gonna borrow your locker room real quick.”

“Oh HELL no!” Hope states definitively.

Ali turns back to her wife, lowering her feet back down to the ground. “When did you get back?”

“We landed at Andrews a few hours ago. By the time I was free to leave I knew you’d be here already getting your mind ready for the game. So, I asked a Captain if he knew anyone who could give me a lift out here and, luckily, he had an airman in deep shit that needed to earn some good will. So, here I am, ready to see you and the Spirit beat the snot out of the Reign.”

Ali smiles and kisses her wife again as Hope and Pinoe start to jaw a bit about the Reign winning the game. When the kiss ends, Ali studies her wife’s face.

“You’ll tell me everything tonight, right?”

Ashlyn nods. “Yeah, baby. And I see the doc tomorrow morning,” she adds, meaning the psychologist she sees when things get rough.

“Good. I need to go warm up. Welcome home, baby. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Score one for me.”

“I think I will,” Ali agrees with a smile.

The two share another kiss before Ali runs back over to finish her stretching. Ashlyn then gets hugs from Pinoe and Hope before they join their team for warm up. Ashlyn hops back over the fence and goes to find something to eat and see where her new buddy the security guard will let her sit to watch warmups until Ken gets there with her family pass ticket.

* * *

 

Ashlyn has been loving the game. At halftime she eats a fourth hotdog as she and Ken discuss changes they’d like to see in the second half that could help Washington break the 0-0 tie.

“I hope Lori gets to play. She’s a beast in the middle and I think she could make a big difference against that Reign midfield,” Ashlyn notes.

Ken nods. “I think we’ll see her.” He nudges her proudly. “My daughter has a spark in her I haven’t seen in quite a while. Wonder what caused that?”

Ashlyn pretends to think a moment. “Clean socks?”

The two laugh as Ken shakes his head. “I was thinking you getting home.”

Ashlyn’s grin falters. “Yeah.”

He studies her a moment. “What’s going on in that head of yours, Ashlyn?”

Ashlyn stares at the hotdog wrapper in her hands as if it will give her the answers she needs. “Am I...a good wife? I mean, am I the right wife for Alex? I’m always gone, can rarely talk to her while I am gone, and...and I feel like when she needs me I’m not there for her; that I fail her.”

Ken reaches over and stills her fidgeting hands. “Ashlyn, I would have never given you my blessing if I felt you weren’t the right one for my daughter. Yes, your job takes you away. It’s the way of the military. She knew that when she married you. Is it hard for you both? Heck, yes. But she is so proud of what you do and so thrilled when you tell her about the great things you’ve done in just a few days or weeks. She brags on you to everyone she can. And if you have any doubt about her love for you, all you need to do is watch her with those dog tags of yours.”

“Really?”

“Yes. She wears them through warmups, then kisses them before securing them in a special pouch in her bag. And the first thing she does at the end of the game is put them back on. Sure, things can be tough for you both as a couple. But the love is there and as long as you don’t forget that you’ll be just fine.”

Ashlyn thinks about that a moment, then slowly turns and looks at him. “And...if something happens to me somewhere?”

“Are you really wondering if she’ll be mad if you die?” Ashlyn nods. “Hell, yes, she’ll be mad. But not at you. She’ll curse God and the Fates and whoever had a hand in your demise. She may seem to be mad at you at times but she won’t really be mad at you. She’ll just feel cheated out spending her golden years with you and all the things you won’t have together. With love comes the threat of loss. That’s just a fact of life. But that threat is no reason to do something silly like offer to divorce my daughter to spare her pain.”

Ashlyn blushes, embarrassed Ken has seen into her mind. “Uh, yeah...now that you say it like that it seems like a dumb idea.”

“Not just dumb. It’s deadly. She’d kill you.”

The two start to chuckle as Ashlyn nods in agreement. After a few minutes she turns to her father-in-law. “Thanks...Dad.”

He pulls her into a hug and kisses her temple. “Anytime...daughter.”

The two turn their attention back to the field as the players get set to start the second half. In the 52nd minute the two nearly leap out of the stands when Ali rips a shot off the frame.

“OH MY GOD! She said she would score for me and she nearly did!” Ashlyn says happily.

“GOOD SHOT, KRIEGER!” Ken yells, amazed at how close his right back had come to scoring the go ahead goal.

And then just after the 53rd minute begins. “THERE’S THE GOAL FOR ALI KRIEGER!” the announcer screams.

A ball bouncing around the box breaks out to the waiting right back who bangs home the shot with her left foot.

“YES! YEAH, ALEX! WAY TO GO, BABY!” Ashlyn screams as the crowd goes nuts.

The elated player celebrates on the field then runs to the sidelines to have a quick celebration with the bench. She then stops and looks towards the stands. She brings her left hand up to the valley between her breasts. Most would assume she is just gesturing to her heart but Ashlyn knows she is symbolically patting where two dog tags normally rest. Ali then brings her hand to her mouth and kisses her taped-over wedding ring. Ashlyn smiles and kisses her wedding band, tapping it to her own dog tags in response. Ali’s nose crinkling smile is at full wattage as she turns and jogs back into position to await the kickoff.

“Did I mention my girl loves you with everything in her?” Ken jokes.

Ashlyn smiles and nods, her eyes still on her wife. “Yes, she does. Thanks for stopping me from suggesting something that would have made her kill me.”

He chuckles and they turn back to watch the game, which unfortunately is a 2-1 loss to the visiting Reign.


	21. Chapter 21

Ashlyn traces her fingers over the Liebe tattoo on her wife’s arm. By the light of the moon coming in their window she studies the gorgeous brunette who holds her heart. The sculpted cheek bones. The amazing muscle structure. The luscious lips, still slightly swollen from the blonde’s hungry kisses. She brings the finger that had been tracing Ali’s arm to the distinctive script on the woman’s ribs. She sees a tremor in the skin and realizes the beauty is no longer asleep. She looks up from her tracing to see cinnamon eyes smiling at her.

“You’re so beautiful,” Ashlyn says reverently.

Ali brings her hand up and strokes Ashlyn’s cheek. “So are you.”

Ashlyn rolls so that she lays on her wife, her hips nestled in between strong thighs. “I know you had a game and are probably exhausted but...but I just can’t get enough of you tonight. I need you so badly, Alex,” the blonde pleads.

Ali brings her hands up, cupping the perfect breasts that press against her. “I need you, too, Ashlyn. Always.”

Ashlyn leans down and lets her lips glide over the ones she had been studying. She brings her tongue out and carefully slides the tip along the softness. Her eyes flutter shut as Ali’s tongue slips out to greet hers, a gentle caressing of each muscle. Ashlyn presses her head down, increasing the pressure between their lips but allowing their tongues to still do the slow dance of reclamation. She braces her hands on either side of Ali’s shoulders and starts to rock her hips down into the dark curls that hide a pulsing jewel.

“Oh, Ashlyn,” Ali whispers against her wife’s lips.

“Alex...I love you so much.”

“Love...too...oh...” Ali moans as her center starts to push up to meet each thrust from the blonde.

Earlier they had fast and furious sex. Ali’s fear of nearly losing her wife overwhelming her and she made love in hopes of leaving marks on her soul that would never be erased. She needed to imprint her wife on her in a way that would always be with her should the worst happen. It is desperate. It is frantic. It is animalistic.

Now...now that the carnal fear had been sated, they were making love. Ali rolls so that the women are on their sides. She bends her leg at the knee as Ashlyn’s hands slides between them.

“Look me in the eye, Ashlyn,” Ali whispers. “I want to see you as we make love.”

Ashlyn’s eyes open. They are dark with desire. She bends her leg when she feels Ali’s hand begging entrance to her warm, wet center. The women moan as they time their strokes to match pace with each other. Their mouths dance once more as their hands orchestrate their love. Ashlyn’s body is on fire. Her heart is bursting with love for the woman in her arms. The woman that loves her despite her childhood. The woman that loves her despite the insecurities that sometimes still bubble up. The woman that loves her no matter how scary her job may be since she left the safety of the soccer pitch.

Ali reads all those emotions in the eyes of her beloved. And why shouldn’t she love her? She, who waited patiently for Ali to come to terms with and accept her attraction to women. She, who has never wavered in her belief that Ali will be a World Champion someday. She, who has nursed her back to health from injuries. She, who taught her what love really, truly means. She, who can be worlds away and still be so close in her heart.

Together they climb the mountain of lust higher, higher. As they reach the summit, their mouths separate and they pull each other closer. And at the moment they both hurtle over the edge, their mouths whisper their pleasure in the ears of the other.

“Oh, Ash!”

“Alex...my Alex,” Ashlyn breathes as her legs quiver with aftershocks.

Ali’s legs had stiffened, her hips thrusting with the spasms of climax. “My...Ashlyn...” she breathes out as her body finally stills.

Ashlyn slides her free arm under Ali’s shoulder and pulls her as close as their still buried hands will allow. No words need be said. No more caresses need exchanging. They lie as close as possible as their bodies tingle. After a few minutes, Ashlyn nuzzles Ali’s ear.

“Always, Alex. Always.”

Ali smiles, moaning her agreement. No matter what life may throw at them, they would be there for each other, to love each other, to support each other...Always.

And so they fall asleep, still joined at the hips and at the heart.

* * *

 

And so the NWSL season had gone on. Ashlyn making it to games when she could; Ali doing her best to captain her team to a run for the Shield.

But in mid-July, Ali gets called up to the National Team for a 2 week tournament in Japan. It is the country’s first big women’s sporting event since the devastating tsunami several years back. Ashlyn sits on the bed as Ali packs her bag.

“It’s cool that Japan invited the team and even better that US Soccer agreed, you know, considering Germany and all,” Ashlyn notes.

Ali nods. “Yeah. Still a bitter pill,” she notes with a grin. “But we all have so much respect for the players and the way they play it was a no brainer to accept the invite. This will give us a little international-style competition before Qualifiers in the fall.”

Ashlyn nods, feeling that twinge in her stomach that crops up when her mind thinks about what might have been if she’d stayed in the game. Would she be packing to go with Ali? Or would she still be sitting in the States desperate for a chance to prove she deserved to make the team? She lays back across the bed, her fingers locked behind her head.

“So, uh, what keepers are going?”

“Well, there’s this chick named Hope. She’s so-so,” Ali jokes.

“Smart ass. I mean other than the Great Solo,” Ashlyn teases back.

“Alyssa Naeher, you know the Penn State keeper?” Ashlyn nods with a grin. How could she not know the other Nittany Lion in camps? “And there’s a new girl named Gail Quillen. She was offered a full ride to UNC but turned it down to go to Tennessee. I think she was hoping to do for them what Abby did for Florida.”

Ashlyn nods. “I can see that. Especially for a keeper. I mean, only one position on the field and you want a chance to play.”

Ali studies her wife a moment. “Then why did you go to UNC?”

“Because I knew I could get time to play and...and I knew if I played for Anson I’d get to stay in the National Team pools. And if I did that...well...I wouldn’t end up back in Satellite Beach just...existing, you know?”

Ali nods. “I get that. And I’m so thankful you had that vision.” She leans over, giving Ashlyn an upside down kiss. “If you hadn’t, we’d have never met. And I just can’t picture my life without you.”

Ashlyn smiles and runs her hands up and down Ali’s thighs. “Right back atcha, Mrs. Krieger-Harris.”

Ali smiles and turns to start to pack again. But Ash has other ideas. She quickly yanks down Ali’s shorts and underwear, simultaneously sliding closer to the edge of the bed so her head hangs slightly off. She then grabs Ali’s thighs and pulls her right where she wants her.

“ASH! What are you- -Oh! Oh, fuck...”

Ashlyn smiles against her wife’s center, which is quickly getting wet and not just from Ash’s tongue. Ali spreads her legs, her packing forgotten, and she leans over, bracing her hands on Ashlyn’s thighs. Ashlyn moans, her tongue powering up into her wife; her chin hitting Ali’s clit with each powerful stroke.

“Fuck...Ash....oh, baby...so...so good...so...OH! Oh, I’m so close already, baby!” Just the erotic positioning of this experience has Ali immediately hard and wet. She knows it won’t take long but will enjoy every moment of it.

Ashlyn brings a hand around, she alternates thrusting in her tongue with thrusting in a finger. Ali’s legs nearly give out at the sensation. She starts to rock against her wife’s face, fucking it as best she can. Her head is thrown back as she grunts and gyrates. Ashlyn is nearly mad with wanting to make her wife scream. She withdraws her finger and slowly starts to slide it backwards. They had discussed this. They had considered this. Now...Ash was doing it.

Ali’s head nearly explodes when she feels a finger slowly circling the one place she had never been penetrated.

“Ash...yes, Ash...yes,” she shouts.

Ashlyn smiles against her wife’s center as she carefully pushes her finger in the back. Ali moans, her hips automatically pushing back against the invasion. Ashlyn takes that as a good sign and pushes in farther.

“FUCK! FUCK, ASH! FUCK!”

Ashlyn starts to thrust her tongue in and out again as her finger now mirrors the action in another orifice. Within seconds, Ali is exploding.

“YES! YES! YES!”

She falls forward, half on Ash, half on the bed as she is rocked with the most amazing orgasm she has ever had. She may have even passed out for a second because when she becomes aware of where she is, Ashlyn has turned around and holds the brunette in her strong arms. Ashlyn smiles at her wife.

“Good thing your Dad wasn’t home.”

Ali just smiles and pulls Ashlyn in for another kiss. When it ends, her eyes are serious. “You were the first and will be the last to do that, baby. You made it...you made it so good and so easy. Thank you.”

Ashlyn gives her a kiss, grinning when Ali moans at the taste on the blonde’s lips. “Thank you for trusting me to do that. I never want to hurt you.”

“You didn’t. It was perfect, baby.”

The two kiss for a little longer, then get up to get a shower together (with just a weeeee bit of hanky-panky) before Ali goes back to getting her things packed for Japan.

* * *

 

“BADGER!” ARod shouts, immediately flipping her head down to bring up the next answer.

“NO!” her teammates yell, busting out into laughter.

ARod frowns. “Then what was it?”

“A beaver, you nut case!” Ali laughs. “How many badgers do you know with flat tails?”

ARod blushes. “CRAP! I meant beaver!”

The group laughs, all having fallen into the trap of their mouths moving faster than their minds. ARod passes off the game to Tobin.

“Okay, Chuckles, let’s see how you do,” she challenges the middie who can’t even speak she is laughing so hard.

Tobin takes it and starts another round of the crazy game. They had been lucky that a supporter of the USWNT had paid for a charter from LA to Japan for the tournament. Ali begs out of this round of the game and goes back to two seats she had claimed as her own. As she sits down and curls up into a blanket she remembers trips cuddled up against Ashlyn as the team had travelled to games. She sighs as she stares out at the clouds. It’s times like these she wishes her wife hadn’t traded in cleats for combat boots. Well, one of the times. She knows she’ll also miss her in the hotel bed. Sure, they didn’t always room together when Ash still played but they could often carve out a couple hours a day to cuddle. It was always a peaceful moment in the craziness of camp and tourneys.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Ali looks up at the smiling face of Lauren. She scoots her feet over so her friend can sit down. She shrugs. “Just missing Ashlyn,” she admits with a wistful smile.

Lauren grins and nods. “Me, too.”

“You’re missing my wife?” Ali teases with a giggle.

Lauren laughs and shoves her playfully. “No! Missing my husband, you brat.”

“I couldn’t resist.”

“Next time…resist,” Lauren teases, drawing a huge smile from the defender. “What?”

“I often have to tell Ash the same thing.”

Lauren chuckles. “Why am I not surprised?” Ali shrugs as she giggles. “So how is she doing? She home right now?”

“Yep. Got back 4 days ago so we had a little time to reconnect before I flew out to LA yesterday.”

“Wonderful! So, think she’ll make a career out of the military?”

Ali smiles, pride in her eyes. “You know, I really do. She loves what she’s doing and she’s really good at it from what I can tell. I think as long as she feels like she’s making a difference she’ll aim to keep advancing her career.”

“That’s so great. I’m glad she found her calling. I’m…I’m starting to try to figure out my life right now. It’s good to hear there can be life after cleats and grass stains.”

Ali nods. “I know. Of course, I’m not quite ready to just be an officer’s wife. I have some unfinished business at two major tourneys,” she says, thinking of the World Cup and the Olympics.

Lauren smiles. “Yeah, I think we all have our eyes on redemption in Canada.”

Ali nods. “Yep. Will Jrue be able to make it to the games?”

Lauren shrugs. “Depends on the play offs. If his team is doing well it will be tough.” She thinks a second. “Is it bad I want him there which means his team has to do badly?”

Ali giggles. “No, not bad. Just natural to want your spouse there. I’m sure there are times you wish you could be there for him. I know he’d want to be with you in Canada if he can be. We’ll just have to see what happens.”

“What about Ash? Will she be able to go at all?”

Ali shrugs. “Once we qualify she’ll talk to her colonel about getting time off. She’s too superstitious to ask sooner.”

Lauren giggles. “Geez. Keepers and their superstitions.”

“No kidding!”

The two talk for a few minutes more before Lauren gets called over by Morgan Brian to take a look at something. Ali goes back to looking out the window. Her hand slips into her collar and she pulls out the dog tags she wears. Like she often does, she runs her fingers over the raised lettering.

“I love you, Ashlyn.”

She gives them a kiss then closes her eyes to take a nap, the tags still held securely in her hand.

* * *

 

Ashlyn is finishing up her third requisition form of the afternoon when her phone sends her an alert. She smiles, wondering if her wife is sending her an email. By now she is midway through her trans-Pacific flight. She unlocks her phone and sees she has been tagged on Instagram. She opens the app and starts to smile.

A picture posted by Pinoe shows Ali curled up across 2 seats, wrapped in a blanket with her head on a pillow against the plane wall. And in her hands she clutches her wife’s dog tags. Pinoe’s tag to the pic makes Ashlyn chuckle.

_Ain’t she cute? The princess is napping and dreaming of her knight in shining armor. #missinghersoldier #sleepingbeautyaintgotnothingonher_

Ashlyn chuckles and responds.

_Damn right she’s prettier than Sleeping Beauty. My princess is by far the fairest of them all. #missingmyrightback #mylifeisbetterthanafairytale_

Ashlyn hits reply and stares at the photo a second longer. “You really are the most beautiful woman I know, baby,” she whispers.

She then locks her phone and gets back to work. Yes, paperwork sucks but that brief respite will give her the strength to get through the rest of the day.

* * *

 

“UP! UP! UP!”

Ali grabs Kling who quickly leaps onto the taller defenders back. The two laugh along with everyone else as Morgan Brian had attempted to get Abby Wambach to jump on her back.

“Seriously, kid? I’d crush you,” Abby teases the embarrassed UVA student.

“Sorry,” she mumbles, wishing she could just disappear.

Abby sees how upset the youngster is and puts an arm around her shoulder. “Come on. Let’s be a distraction and try to knock a few more out of the game.”

Morgan just nods her head, unable to speak to the superstar. Abby knows she’ll need to have a good talk with this kid, and possibly Lauren, to help Morgan recognize she’s there because she deserves to be just like all the other players. It’s a pretty common problem with the newest members of the team: hero worship. Abby will need to get with Pinoe, too. A few pranks will help Morgan start to fit in. She can be an accomplice and the butt of a few jokes for these 2 weeks and that should make her a little more at ease with everyone as time goes on. From what Abby has seen, this kid has a good chance of making the World Cup roster and could, in fact, maybe be an impactful player off the bench on the world stage.

When practice ends, Ali walks over and gives Pinoe a bit of a hip check. “Saw the pic, you freak. How often do you watch people sleep and take pics of them?” she teases.

The blonde starts to laugh. “Oh, Ali...if only you knew,” she says with an exaggerated eye-brow wiggle. Ali bursts out laughing. “But seriously, Kriegs, you looked so damn cute. I knew Ash, and your legions of fans, would love that shot. It was so cute.”

“Right. Sure you weren’t getting revenge for that goal I scored?”

“Of course not.” She pauses. “Hope said she’d take care of you for that one.”

Ali’s eyes widen and she flicks her eyes over towards the keeper. “If you’re serious make sure my body gets back to my wife,” she stage whispers.

“I will. Promise,” Pinoe whispers back.

After getting to her bag, Ali immediately reaches into the pouch inside for the dog tags. Her breath hitches: they aren’t there.

“No, no, no, no,” she starts to mumble as she digs through the bag.

“You okay?” Pinoe asks.

Ali turns and grabs her arm. “Swear to me you didn’t take my dog tags. Swear it, Megan!” she shouts, drawing looks from several people.

Pinoe shakes her head. “Al, I wouldn’t do that. It’d be like...like taking your wedding ring. I swear.”

Ali sees the honesty in her eyes and drops down to start looking around the ground. A few others start to help, even checking their own bags to make sure the defender didn’t put them in the wrong bag by accident. Once she is sure the tags aren’t on the ground, Ali rips into her bag again. She empties it completely, shaking anything that could possibly conceal the precious items. By now the whole team is looking for the tags.

“FUCK! Swear to me none of you are playing some crap-assed joke on me!” Ali demands.

“Kriegs, we wouldn’t pull that kind of shit on you,” Abby tells her.

“Yeah, are you sure you wore them to the field?” Becky asks.

“YES!” Ali shouts.

“I saw her take them off and put them in her bag,” Morgan volunteers, her eyes wide with nerves. “She definitely had them on until then.”

Ali nods her thanks to the youngster and starts to pace. She then notices a man hurrying away from the team. She frowns.

“Who the hell is that?!”

The team turns to look. The man glances over his shoulder, his eyes widening when he sees them all watching him. He starts to run towards the gates of the practice facility. Ali takes off after him. She is soon outpaced by Sydney, Press and Morgan, who cut off his exit, forcing him into a stumbling stop. He looks around, trying to find another way out...

...and is tackled to the ground by Tobin Heath, who looks angrier than anyone has ever seen the laid back middie.

“If you’ve got her dog tags, you better give them back before I stomp your face,” she says, the Jersey girl in her coming out.

The man swallows in fear. A shaking hand reaches into his pocket and pulls out the dog tags. Ali grabs them out of his hand.

“WHY? Why did you take these?” Ali demands to know as two of the coaches grab the man and drag him to his feet.

He looks down. “I just...wanted something of yours,” he says.

Ali steps up to his face. “Bullshit! Check his pockets!”

Tony shoves his hand in and his eyes get wide. He pulls out 4 watches, 6 rings and 1 money clip.

“YOU FUCK!” Carli screams and grabs her ring.

“That’s mine!” Abby states, grabbing her watch.

Jill walks up at that moment with 2 police officers. “Ladies, these two gentlemen will be pleased to take your theft reports and take this jerk to jail.”

As people start to identify for the police what was stolen from their bags, Ali steps away. She slips the dog tags over her head and gives them a kiss. She sighs in relief. Yes, goalkeepers have their superstitions but she is finding out she has one, too. If the tags are safe, Ashlyn is safe. Maybe it’s not always true but it makes her feel like she has some semblance of control of her wife’s life. She feels a hand fall on her shoulder.

“You okay?” Whitney asks.

Ali manages a smile. “I am now. He get anything of yours?”

“Nope. Looks like it was just those of you with bags on the bench. He hid behind it and grabbed what he could and just shoved things in his pockets. He thought we’d be practicing longer or he’d have been gone sooner,” Whit explains.

Ali sighs in relief. “Thank God we ended when we did. The other stuff he took...he’d have been able to sell that stuff and it might have been found.” Her hand goes back to her tags. “These he’d...he’d have just thrown them away.”

“True,” Whit agrees. “And then Ashlyn would have flown out here, kicked his ass, and caused a major international incident. She’s such a damn hothead,” she says with fake disgust.

Ali starts to laugh. “Yeah, she’d have done all that. Of course I wasn’t much better just now.”

“Ali, we get what those tags mean to you. Why do you think we all ran after that guy? Some of us are just freakishly faster than others,” she notes.

Ali smiles and wraps her arm around Whit’s waist as they go back to get Ali’s things packed back up so they can leave the field for the hotel to get ready for team dinner.

And so Ali can call her wife just to tell her how much she loves her.

* * *

 

Ashlyn reaches blindly for her phone when it rings just after 2 a.m. It isn’t until it is up to her ear and still ringing that she realizes it’s her personal phone, not her work phone that is disturbing her sleep. And it is Ali’s ringtone. She grabs that phone and answers at the last possible second.

“Alex?” she croaks out.

“Hey, baby. Where you sleeping?”

“Well, since it’s 2:08 a.m., hell yes I was sleeping. But it’s okay. I like talking to you.”

“Shit! Fuck, baby, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called. I didn’t even think of the time change.”

“Alex, it’s okay. Promise. I’ve been missing you.”

“I’ve missed you, too. I...I...something...happened today,” Ali starts then chokes up.

Ashlyn sits up in bed, instantly wide away. “Alex, baby, talk to me. What happened? Are you hurt? Is Whitney hurt? What’s going on?”

“No, honey, no one was hurt. Not physically, at least.” She takes a deep breath and tells her about the man that tried to rob the team. “So...no one got hurt but he...baby, he’d have thrown your tags away.” She sobs at the end.

“Oh, baby. Alex, honey, listen to me, okay? Listen to me: nothing, and I mean nothing, can change my love for you. Had he taken those tags I’d have sent you new ones. Please don’t chase someone like that down ever again. You, any of you, could have been hurt. Nothing is worth your life or worth injury, honey. I promise you.”

“But...the tags...they...they keep you safe.”

“They what?”

Ali runs a hand over her face. She takes a deep breath and tells Ashlyn the meaning that had somehow attached itself to the tags.

“And I know it’s probably crazy but...but I’d go to the ends of the earth and back to keep you safe,” she finally finishes.

Ashlyn stares up at the ceiling for a moment, then starts to chuckle. “So does this mean I can tell your dad that right back’s get superstitious, too?”

Ali giggles. “No, you ass. You can just tell him that I love you so much and I will do whatever I have to do to preserve the symbols of that love.”

“Oooo, good answer,” Ashlyn agrees. “So, uh, I have an obstacle course scheduled for half my squad tomorrow, including me. I hate to do this but I need sleep, baby.”

“That’s fine, baby. I just...had to talk about what happened and make sure I didn’t make you mad.”

“Never, sweetheart. It’s all on the guy that stole things from you guys. I love you, baby, and what you were willing to do to get my dog tags back.”

Ali smiles. “Thank you for saying that. I love you so much. I’ll talk to you later this week, preferably at a better time for you.”

Ashlyn grins. “Count on it, princess. Win tomorrow.”

“We’ll do our best. Bye, baby.”

“Goodbye, sweetheart.”

* * *

 

Ashlyn is covered head to toe in mud and muck. She stands near the end of an Army Humvee and starts to strip off her outer layers.

“Looking green out there, LT?” Andrews walks up and teases her.

“Actually, they were looking really good. Only had to reprimand them a couple of times. And DAMN Briscoe is a fucking BEAST!” she hoots, talking about her squad, especially a new edition named Greg Briscoe. The young man is 6’5” and built like a brick house. “We could hide the entire damn squad behind him! I can’t wait to see how he handles his first tour away.”

“I get that,” Andrews agrees.

She pulls an Army sweatshirt, the sleeves cut off, on over her sweat-soaked tee shirt and grins. “And Mahoney is still putting some guys to shame with her athleticism,” she says proudly.

Andrews chuckles. “Spoken like a true female athlete.”

“Damn right. So, what’s on my agenda for the afternoon?” she asks her right hand.

“Meeting with Nettles at 2:30 regarding your future.”

Ashlyn grimaces. “Ugh. Wish I could just say I’m happy where I am and leave it at that.”

“No chance. You’re on the way to Captain, LT. And I’m damn proud of you for that.”

Ashlyn grins. “I thought you NCO’s hated us brass desk jockeys.”

Andrews laughs out loud. “LT, of all the officers I know, you are the last one I would ever call a desk jockey.” He gestures to the rain-soaked obstacle course she had run with her squad. “How many do you know that run through that crap with their soldiers? Especially after an unexpected summer storm that muddies the ground and turns the air into a steam bath?”

“I think I am the only one nuts enough to do that,” she states with a grin.

“Damn right! Makes me brag to the other sergeants that my lieutenant is the most kick-ass LT out there.”

“Well, thanks for the vote of confidence. Now, drive my ass to the gym so I can get a shower, Sergeant.”

He snaps into a salute at the order but the smirk on his face shows it’s more for show than for respect. “Ma’am, yes, ma’am!”

Ashlyn laughs and shoves him towards the driver’s door. “Smartass.”

Forty-five minutes later she is nearly ready for her meeting with Major Nettles when the man hurries up to her desk.

“Harris, you’re being temporarily transferred to Major Ramos’ team,” he says handing her a piece of paper.

“Uh, okay, sir. May I ask why?”

“Read it, Lieutenant.”

Ashlyn frowns in confusion then looks at the paper in her hand. Her face pales and she feels like she may throw up. She looks up at her c.o.

“Sir...is...are they...”

“Word is they are being moved to the ambassadorial annex to await evacuation. There’s...there’s no definitive word on injuries or...anything. We just know part of their hotel collapsed and some players were hurt.”

Ashlyn stands, her knees shaking. “When do I leave?”

“His team has already been mustering for 3 hours. His car is outside waiting for you for the trip to Andrews AFB.”

Ashlyn hurries to the closet that holds her deployment gear. She grabs her bag and gun belt. She then goes to her desk and packs up what she needs there. Nettles pats her on the shoulder as she zips her backpack.

“If I hear anything, I’ll call you.”

Ashlyn nods. “Thank you, sir.”

She hurries out of the building and climbs into the waiting Humvee. Andrews sees Nettles staring out after her and walks over.

“Sir? Was that Lieutenant Harris leaving?”

“Yeah. She’ll be on Ramos’ team for a few days.”

“May I ask why, sir?”

Nettles sighs and turns to the man he knows is more friend than subordinate to his lieutenant. “An 8.2 earthquake hit Japan at about 10 a.m. our time. Ramos’ team is charged with getting supplies to the ambassadorial staff and families then getting them evacuated.”

“Japan? Isn’t Ali...?”

“Yes. The US Women’s National Team is also being moved to the ambassador’s annex for evacuation. The hotel they were in...part of it collapsed. We know some of the players were injured but don’t know the extent of their injuries or...or if...we just don’t know anything more than they are to be evacuated to Hawaii with the non-essential staff and all families of staff. NAF Atsugi took major damage but should be okay to receive Ramos’ team when they arrive. They are trying to get it up and running well enough to allow for a C-130 to land for the evac.”

“Damn...” Andrews mutters pulling out his phone. He shoots off a text to Ash.

_Keeping Ali and the team in my prayers. If you need to vent, I’m here for you, LT._

On the way to Andrews AFB, Ashlyn reads the text but her hands are shaking too much to respond at the moment. Her calls to her wife had gone unanswered; all but one of her texts had popped back as undeliverable. Every time she has gone on these missions she had been wrapped up in nerves as she ran down various scenarios for failure in her head. Never before had the consequences of failure seemed so dire.

Never before had she been too scared to do her job, worried about what she might find out when she arrives on scene.


	22. Chapter 22

**The morning before it hits...**

The team had awakened with everyone feeling good about the tourney so far. Two games down, two wins. Today was a recovery day and Ali was enjoying sleeping in until 9 a.m. after having played a tough, full 90 minutes against Germany. She stretches and sends a text to her wife, jokingly telling her good morning even though Japan is 14 hours ahead. She is not surprised when her phone rings a second later.

“Oh you have jokes now, do you?” Ash greets her.

Ali giggles. “Well, it’s morning for me. Not my fault it’s the end of yesterday for you.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “True. I was just getting ready to watch the game highlights. I saw you beat your old buddies. Good job, baby.”

Ali smiles, hugging a pillow to her chest. “Thanks. The team is looking really good. I think the backline that played last night could be the best I’ve ever been on. And I’m not just saying that because Becky is in the room with me.”

Ashlyn hears the other defender laugh in the background. “Well, I can’t wait to see the clips then. Did you get the whole game?”

“Yeah. Jill let the whole backline stay in. Me and Kling on the wings; Cap and Becky in the middle.”

“Right side, strong side?” Ashlyn asks.

“Yep,” Ali grins. “HAO at mid right in front of me.”

“Excellent. Hope she made you look good.”

“She did. The whole team looked really good. I think it’s the best we’ve looked and felt in a while.”

“So Ellis is working out?”

“Definitely. Ash...I think we can do it. I think we’re going to keep getting better and march through Canada until we leave with the Cup,” Ali whispers excitedly.

“That’s great, baby! I’m glad the tension is gone and nothing but game nerves remain. I know the team thrives on a good dose of nerves.”

“We sure do. So, what’s up at Belvoir?”

“Nothing much. It’s been strangely quiet this week. All teams are in for the first time in I don’t know how long. In fact, I’ve scheduled a morning on the obstacle course for my squad tomorrow. I have a few new team members and want to see how everyone works together when things get rough. We’re having storms all through the night so it should be pretty nasty on the ground. Then when the sun comes up it will get steamy and ugly. I’ll really be able to see what we’re made of.”

“We? You mean the boss lady is running it, too?” Ali jokes.

“Yep,” Ashlyn says smugly. “Need to show my guys I am just as tough as they are.”

“They should know that, baby.”

Ash laughs. “Yeah, they do. Truthfully, I can better evaluate them on the field, hearing what they say and watching what they do, better than I can do it by watching from afar. And I want them to see it’s not just lip service when I say I will be with them through the good and the bad.” She listens a moment but her wife doesn’t respond. “Alex? Are you there?”

“I am,” she says emotionally.

“Baby, are you okay?” Ashlyn asks in concern.

“Yeah. Just...when you say things like that, it just makes me...God, you’re a hell of a leader, Ash. It just...makes me love you so much more.”

Ashlyn smiles, feeling a blush on her cheeks. “Thank you for saying that. I just want to be a good officer. In fact...I have to meet with Nettles after the obstacle course to discuss my future. I need to make sure I’m doing all I need to do to make captain next year.”

“You’ll do it, Ash. You’ll make captain and command even more men and women, turning them into a well-oiled machine,” she says confidently.

Ashlyn smiles. “You make me believe I can do anything, baby.”

“You can, Ashlyn. You can.”

Ashlyn shakes her head. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you but I am so thankful you are in my life and beyond grateful that you’re my wife. I love you, Alex.”

“I love you, too.”

The two talk a little longer until Ali has to get up and get ready for brunch and the recovery session. As Ali hangs up her phone, Becky glances over and chuckles.

“Do you know how much you smile when you talk to her? I mean really?” she teases.

Ali nods. “I do know. I can’t help it. She makes me feel...feel like a teenager experiencing her first crush every time we talk. Maybe because we spend so much time apart or something. I don’t know. I just know she warms me from the inside out with just her words.”

Becky sighs. “I hope I find that someday.”

“You will. I’m sure of it. You’re too good a person not to,” Ali says positively.

Becky smiles. “Thanks. I’m heading down to the brunch. See you in a bit.”

Ali nods and gets up to shower and get started on her day. In the shower, she lets herself think about her wife and soon...soon she is glad Becky had already left the room as Ali takes the time to use her hand and her imagination to celebrate her love for Ashlyn. It was a perfect way to start the day.

And perhaps helped to inspire her dreams that night.

* * *

 

_Ali is stretched out on a blanket, an array of foods spread out before her. Across from her, Ashlyn sits cross-legged as she pours out 2 glasses of wine. Ali reaches over and picks up a grape from one of the plates, popping it in her mouth._

_“Mmm, nice and sweet,” she comments._

_“Just like you,” Ashlyn replies, handing her a glass of wine._

_“Charmer,” Ali jokes._

_“Always.” She offers up her glass. “To us: may our lives forever move forward together.”_

_Ali smiles and clinks her glass against Ashlyn’s. As she goes to drink, the brunette’s hand starts to shake, spilling wine all over. She looks up in confusion, seeing Ashlyn drinking with no problem._

_“What the hell?” Ali asks._

_She tries to drink again but still the glass shakes. She sees the food vibrating on the plates, but still Ashlyn sits unperturbed._

_“What the fuck is going on?” Ali demands._

_“Earthquake,” Ashlyn replies simply._

_“Earthquake?”_

_“Yes. Wake up, baby. It’s an earthquake,” Ashlyn says as if it’s common sense._

* * *

 

Ali’s eyes fly open. She realizes her dream wife is correct: there’s an earthquake. She leaps up.

“BECKY!”

She grabs her teammate who is also starting to be jostled awake. Ali drags her to the bathroom door frame as the building starts to rock more and more. The women cling to each other in fear as they ride out the seemingly endless quake. It starts to slow down, then suddenly ramps up again. Ali squeals as the bathroom mirror shatters. After a few minutes, it starts to slow again.

“Think it’s finally ending?” Becky asks with a quavering voice.

“I...I think so,” Ali ventures.

Just then there is another rumble, but they feel this one in their feet. It is followed by screams of fear and pain. The women stare into each other’s eyes.

“Was...what just...did...” Ali starts but can’t finish.

“I...I think part of the hotel just collapsed,” Becky whispers.

Both women are terrified what it means for their safety and the safety of their teammates. Once the shaking finally stops for several minutes, they race back into their main room, using light filtering in from the street to quickly dress. They both slip their phones in their pockets and pack their backpacks with a change of clothes. They know they will have to leave most of their belongings behind at least for now while the hotel is evacuated. Using the light from Ali’s phone, they enter the hallway.

“Ali!”

They turn and see a few other teammates starting to gather. Abby immediately takes charge.

“Okay, everyone needs to do like Becky and Ali. Pack your smallest bag with your essentials and let’s get the hell out of here.” She pauses. “We have to exit to my left. If we go right we’d have to turn and go down the other hallway to an exit. That side of the hotel...it’s crumbled.” The women gasp. “No one on this floor was affected. I don’t know...I don’t know if anyone was in those rooms on the floor below us,” she admits quietly. She takes a deep breath. “Go. Pack. Now.”

The 10 players without packs go and get something thrown together. Becky looks at Ali.

“How did you know to pack up like this?”

“Went through a quake in Cali when I was visiting Kyle. He told me he keeps a bag packed just in case he has to leave quickly. He told me what he put in it.”

“Remind me to give Kyle a big kiss next time I see him,” Becky says with a smile.

Ali just grins and nods. She is staring at her phone screen. Yes, her flashlight is working just fine. But she has no bars; no signal at all. She looks at Becky.

“Do you have a signal?”

Becky pulls out her phone and checks. “No. Most likely communications are down.”

Ali just nods. She pockets her phone as the others start to gather. Once everyone is accounted for, they make their way down the stairs and out into the street. They all sigh in relief when they see their teammates. Pinoe has a cut on her eyebrow and Whitney looks visibly shaken. Christie clutches her daughter to her, looking like she may never let go of the crying child. Sydney is leaning heavily on Tobin, her foot up in the air. One of the trainers is tearing up a towel to wrap up a cut that runs from Hope’s elbow to her palm. Abby steps up to Jill.

“Everyone out?”

Jill nods. “Yeah. Syd and Hope’s room was part of the collapse. We got fucking lucky.”

“Yeah. Did you all grab clothes or anything?”

“No. We just got the hell out.”

Abby nods. “Okay. Now what?”

“I have no fucking idea,” the coach admits. “No one’s cell is working. The police have told us to stay together and someone would be by soon to let us know what to do.”

Abby nods then goes over to Tobin and Sydney. “Hey, you going to be okay?”

Sydney shrugs, too scared to try to speak. Abby just pulls her into a hug. Ali looks around, wanting something, ANYTHING, to do. She sees how scared Reece Rampone is and goes to Cap’s side to see if she can help calm the little girl.

Jill Ellis looks around at her shell-shocked team. “ _Well_ ,” she thinks to herself, “ _if they get through this they’ll know they can get through anything together.”_

She sees Lauren starting a prayer circle and goes to join in. The team will need all the prayers they can get to weather whatever the next day or two will throw at them.

* * *

 

Tobin and Abby carefully hand Sydney up to HAO and Becky. They ease the forward towards the front of the troop transport truck, careful not to jog her swollen ankle too much. Once Abby and Tobin climb up in the truck, Jill Ellis takes another look around, confirming her staff and players are all off the streets. Out of the corner of her eye she sees a hand reach down to her. She turns and looks up at Ali.

“Your wife deals with shit like this for a living?”

Ali forces a smile to her face. “Yeah, Coach.”

Jill slowly shakes her head. “Takes a special kind, Kriegs.”

“Don’t I know it,” Ali replies proudly.

Jill takes the defender’s hand and climbs up into the truck. Soon the team is on their way to shelter after having spent 3 hours standing in the street waiting for help. As they bump and twist around road debris, Jill studies the women in the truck with her. They lean on each other, they comfort each other, they pray with each other. She slowly shakes her head, suppressing a chuckle. Ali glances at the woman beside her.

“Mind sharing the joke? I could use a laugh.”

Jill shrugs and grins. “I was telling Tony yesterday we needed to come up with a good bonding exercise while we’re here. Maybe a scavenger hunt or a crazy game of hide and seek. I sure as hell didn’t plan on something like this to bond us,” she grins, gesturing to the truck as a way of meaning the earthquake and the aftermath.

Ali grins and nods. “Yeah, not sure any coach would have pictured this.” She thinks a second. “A lot of us have been together a number of years. A bonding game with the newbies would be cool. And maybe help us forget all this shit and how scared we are.”

“So you’re saying we should do something when we get to shelter?”

Ali shrugs. “Maybe. Once we get settled in and have an idea what’s going on...yeah, it could help us forget the fear and concentrate on getting home together.”

Jill slowly nods. “I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks, Kriegs.”

Ali nods and slips back into silence. After a few minutes she pulls her phone out of her pocket and stares at the screen. Still no bars. Still no way to reach her wife and family. She slides it back into her pocket and sighs.

“ _I need you, Ash_ ,” she thinks to herself as the truck keeps jostling down the road.

* * *

 

As Jill leads the team into the US Embassy Annex, a handsome African-American Marine greets them.

“Welcome to U.S. soil,” he starts. “My name is Sergeant Palmer and I’ll be in charge here until an S&R team arrives. We have 2 packs of MRE’s per person and 3 bottles of water until the next load of supplies get here. The bathrooms in this building were damaged so use them at your own risk.”

“Are you serious?” Christen Press blurts out before thinking.

“Very much so, ma’am,” he replies. “Port-a-potties are on the way but no ETA as yet. We have a small supply of blankets so do what you can to get comfortable but do not leave this room without notifying anyone; not even to go to the bathroom. Aftershocks can still happen so keep alert, try to sleep in shifts. We’ll be having embassy family members and non-essential Embassy staff joining us on and off until we evacuate.”

“And when will that be?”

“No idea yet. NAF Atsugi was badly damaged. They are attempting to get it cleared enough to get a large plane on the ground but, again, no ETA. Any questions?”

“Do you know what S&R team is coming?” Ali asks.

“No, ma’am. We won’t know them until they get here. They tend to hang back in safety while the rest of us get things settled first,” he answers with barely concealed contempt.

Ali’s emotions flare into anger and she leaps towards the man. “BULLSHIT! They put their lives on the line every time they go into these types of situations! Most times with locals who aren’t too happy to see them! So watch your fucking mouth, asshole!”

“ALI!” Abby says as she and Julie pull Ali back. “Easy, Ali. Easy,” Abby says, trying to calm the brunette down.

Ali allows herself to be pushed back, recognizing her fear is making her slightly irrational. Ashlyn had told her a lot of soldiers felt the response teams were not as brave and didn’t face danger the way other squads did. But to hear this man say it while she is praying her wife is coming set her off. She takes a deep breath and finally turns away from the man. Abby and Julie both keep hands on her shoulders, but out of support, not out of worry she’d tear the man apart.

After Palmer answers a few more questions about medical aid and food, he goes to greet the next batch of refugees to the annex. Jill turns to her team.

“Well, ladies, let’s get the meager rations they have for us and settle in. Looks like we’ll be here a while.”

The team nods and gathers the supplies. They then stake out a corner of the annex and stretch out on the ground, using the few backpacks they have, as well as each other, for pillows. As Ali settles her head down on her pack, Whitney’s head on her thigh, she sighs. She starts to run her fingers through her fellow defender’s hair.

“Think Ash is coming?” Whitney whispers.

Ali smiles. “If it’s in her power, yes, she’ll come.”

“That makes me feel better,” Whitney says.

“Me, too, Whit. Me, too,” Ali agrees.


	23. Chapter 23

The flight to Japan normally takes 14 hours. With special clearance, the plane out of Andrews AFB was able to make it in just over 12. Ramos looks at Ashlyn.

“Fill a truck with food and clothes, a truck with water, and get a flatbed for the dual port-a-potties.”

Ashlyn frowns. “The cans weren’t already delivered?”

“Nope. Using ones on this plane as the ones on base were needed there.”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes. “Gross if the reports of the annex bathroom are true.”

“No doubt.”

“Sir, can I also get a crate of toys? There are bound to be kids there.”

Ramos nods. “Of course. Let Horton know to put one on. Hell, your wife’s team is mostly responsible for those. Seems right they get them.”

Ashlyn grins. “True. But only one kid is with them. I figure the embassy families will have kids though and they may not have been able to grab toys and stuff.”

Ramos nods. “True.”

As soon as the plane comes to a stop, Ashlyn has men loading up the waiting trucks. Since they couldn’t bring a C-130, they are limited in what they have but if all goes well, they will just be at the annex a few hours until they can evacuate to Hawaii. As she pulls herself up into the passenger’s side of the truck she can’t help but whisper, “On my way, baby. On my way.”

Inside her stomach is filled with butterflies. Is her wife one of the injured? And if so...how badly?

* * *

 

One hour and 45 minutes after she landed in Japan, Ashlyn is jogging up the stairs of the Embassy annex. As she nears the top, a Marine private salutes her.

“Good to see you, Lieutenant. I know Sarge will be really happy to see you,” the young man says.

Ashlyn listens as a man shouts inside the building.

“I DEMAND to speak with the Admiral! Don’t you know who I am?”

“Sir, I told you more information is on its way. Please have a seat and- -”

“I AM THE AMBASSADOR’S TOP AIDE! I demand to use your radio to speak to the admiral so we can be evacuated IMMEDIATELY!”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes and looks at the Marine. “I thought this was non-essential staff? Sounds like he is important.”

“Permission to speak freely, ma’am?” Ashlyn nods. “This guy thinks he’s important but he’s not. He’s pissed the Ambassador ordered him to be evacuated so he’s taking it out on my sergeant.”

“I see. Well, let’s get the heat off your sergeant. Step through the door and call your team to attention and announce officer on site. He’ll turn his crap on me and give your sergeant a break.”

The private smiles. “Yes, ma’am. Thank you, ma’am.”

Ashlyn nods and glances at the members of her team who have stepped up with her. They grin, eager to see what this borrowed lieutenant does to shut this blowhard up.

“ATTENTION! OFFICER ON SITE!” the Marine yells loudly.

Ashlyn waits a second, then steps through the door. Offering Sergeant Palmer a salute. The man looks beyond relieved.

“Sergeant, all secure here?” she asks.

Before he can answer, a short man with a pinched face and bad comb over steps in front of her.

“I am Jackson Prothro the third,” he states pompously.

“Lieutenant Ashlyn Harris. I’ll speak with you soon. Right now I need a sit-rep from the sergeant.”

The man grabs Ashlyn’s arm as she starts to step past him. “You will speak with ME, solider! Don’t you know who I am?”

Ashlyn rips her arm out of his hand and gets in his face. “I don’t give a damn who you are! You will sit down, shut up, and be dealt with soon. The lives of the people in this building are in my hands and I will not have a pompous blowhard doing anything to jeopardize them. So either go have a seat and wait for my address to everyone or you can be cuffed and escorted to the stockade. Your. Call.”

The two are locked in a battle of wills. Ashlyn’s eyes are hard and unrelenting. The man’s eye starts to twitch.

* * *

 

As soon as Ashlyn had walked in the doors, her friends and wife had stood, so happy to see her there to save them. As she has her confrontation with Prothro, Lauren chuckles and takes Ali’s hand.

“You know, I’m totally straight, completely in love with my husband, and yet your wife has me so turned on right now.”

“I second that,” HAO says.

Ali grins and squeezes Lauren’s hand. “She is pretty damn hot right now, isn’t she.”

“Oh, definitely. And the uniform helps,” Lauren agrees with a chuckle.

* * *

 

Ashlyn glares at the man, never breaking eye contact. He finally swallows visibly and turns away. “I’ll just...be over here,” he mumbles as he walks over to the rest of the embassy contingent.

Ashlyn nods and turns to the sergeant. He grins.

“Thank you, Lieutenant.”

“My pleasure. So give me a rundown, Sergeant.”

He nods towards the embassy contingent. “Total of 43 men, women and children. Expecting another 20 soon and that should be all. All have been calm and easy to deal with except for Mr. Personality.” Ashlyn grins at the description. He then gestures to the other side of the room. “U.S. Women’s National Team has been a dream to deal with. Total of 34 adults and 1 child. Two were injured but their trainers took care of the injuries.”

As soon as she had turned to look, Ashlyn’s eyes had met scared, brown eyes that also managed to look relieved. She gives her wife a comforting wink, wishing she could just go over and pull her into her arms. But there will be time for that soon. She turns back to the sergeant.

“Very good. Outside we have food, water, sanitary wipes and hand sanitizer, as well as a flatbed with a dual port-a-potty set-up.”

“Oh, thank God,” he mutters.

“My men will get a sanitation station set up as well as a station to hand out the MRE’s and water.” She looks at her watch, noting the countdown she had started before leaving Atsugi. “The best guess is the runway will be ready for the C-130 in 5 hours and 14 minutes. The plane is already in the air from Pearl Harbor, HI and aiming to land in 6 hours. I’ll address everyone here as a whole then take questions from each group separately. After that I’ll need 5 minutes personal time.”

The sergeant frowns. “Personal time?”

Ashlyn nods. “My wife is on the soccer team.”

The Marine’s eyes get wide. “Seriously?”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Seriously. I used to be on the team, too, so I have friends on that side of the building. I just want a couple minutes to prove to myself my wife and friends are okay. Especially my wife.”

“You’ll have it then,” Palmer says. “So, uh...which player?”

Ashlyn grins. “Ali Krieger.”

Palmer chuckles. “Damn. Well, don’t tell Snowski. I think he was planning to propose later today.”

“Love at first sight?” Ashlyn asks.

“Definitely.”

Ashlyn laughs quietly. “Yeah, can’t say I blame him but she’s definitely taken.”

“I’ll let him down easily.”

Ashlyn nods and wipes the smile from her face. “Well, let’s get this done.”

Ashlyn looks around and sees three of her squad are approaching. She lifts an eyebrow and they nod. They are ready. She turns and walks over to a desk that had been part of the security booth when the annex was open. She hops up on top of it.

“CAN I HAVE EVERYONE’S ATTENTION PLEASE!” she calls out in an authoritative voice. Once everyone is quiet and looking her way, she begins. “I am Lieutenant Ashlyn Harris with the US Army Corps of Engineers. My men and I are a Rapid Response Team attached to the Civilian Works division. We have reported to many events such as these around the world and are here to assure you that everything will be okay.

“As you can see, my squad is bringing in numerous crates.” She waves her hand. “To my left will be a sanitation station consisting of handi-wipes, bottles of hand sanitizer, and a bathroom kit with toothbrush, toothpaste and mouthwash.” She gestures the other way. “To my right will be a station with MRE’s and water bottles. Once we are ready to go, parents with children will be served first, then women, then men. There is plenty for everyone so no need to be concerned with going last. Outside, we are setting up a 2-door port-a-potty to alleviate the issues concerning the plumbing in this building. For now we won’t restrict who can use them but we do ask you to be calm and orderly when going out to them.”

She then points to two soldiers standing beside the desk. “These two men will be coming around to speak to everyone regarding medications and any other needs you may have. For parents this could mean diapers, formula, bottles, etc. If you are on any medication that you were not able to bring with you, they will need to know dosage, times per day you take it, and of course the name of the medicine. We will be able to get you a 2 day supply from the base pharmacy of most medicines and the pharmacist will attempt to find a suitable substitute for anything he does not have in stock. I will now visit with the embassy contingent and then the USWNT contingent to address any immediate concerns of both parties. Thank you.”

She hops off the desk and nods to the two soldiers to start gathering the information she needs when she calls back to the base. She walks over to the embassy families.

“Ladies and gentlemen, are there any questions?”

“What about our pets?” one woman asks.

Inside, Ashlyn clenches but her face betrays nothing. “Unfortunately we cannot evacuate pets at this time. The best bet would be to try to get word to anyone who is staying behind to see if they can help you with caring for your animals until you return.”

The woman seems devastated and Ashlyn quickly turns away. Not to her surprise, the pompous idiot has his hand up.

“I don’t like MRE’s. What else can you get us?”

“Nothing.”

“But they taste terrible!” he whines.

“Sir, every soldier and Marine in this building eats those on a regular basis and they’ve yet to kill one of us. You can handle it for a day or you can starve yourself. Everyone gets MRE’s or nothing,” she states firmly.

She answers a few more questions and dodges the questions about time until they leave, promising to update them the next time the base lets her know how things are going regarding getting the runway open. She then finally gets to go address her friends. As she walks, her eyes are on Ali’s...which is why she is nearly taken to the ground by Reece Rampone.

“ASHLYN! I’m scared!” the girl yells, crying.

Ashlyn carefully eases Reece back and kneels down. She forces the little girl to look up. “Hey, Reece, it’s going to be okay. My job is to help people when things like this happen and that’s just what I’m going to do for you and the team, okay? I’ve done this a whole lot and I know everything will be just fine.”

“But sometimes the building shakes and stuff falls on my head and it’s scary!” the little girl insists.

Ashlyn stares into terrified eyes begging for reassurance. She smiles and lifts the helmet off her head. She places it on Reece and even secures the chin strap.

“Here you go. You wear this and you’ll be just fine. It’s really hard,” she explains, rapping on it with her knuckles to prove it. “In fact, it is even harder than Abby’s head. And we all know how hard her head is,” she jokes, making Reece smile and the players, including Abby, grin. “Now, think you can do me a favor?” Reece nods. “I need you to help your Mama keep everyone calm until we get out of here. Can you do that for me?”

Reece smiles proudly. “I can do that, Ashlyn! Promise!”

Ashlyn smiles. “I knew I could count on you.” Reece gives her a hug then runs back to “help” her Mama. Christie gives her former keeper a grateful smile. Ashlyn smiles and stands. “Hey, guys.”

Jill steps forward and gives her a hug. “Damn good to see you, Ash. What’s the word?”

“Word is we’re going to get you out of here in a few hours. I’ll know more in a little while but right now we’re going to do what we can to keep you fed and as comfortable as possible.” She walks over to Hope and Syd, seeing that they appear to be the only 2 seriously injured. She squats down to assess them. “You two the only ones with injuries?”

“Yeah. Part of our hotel room collapsed,” Hope explains.

“Shit,” Ashlyn mumbles, thinking how much worse things could have been. “Do you need any medical assistance?”

“No. Thankfully Tracy and Josh grabbed their training bags,” Sydney says. “They took care of everything.”

“Good.” Ashlyn stands and looks at the trainers. “If you need more supplies, let me know. We have a medic with us that may have what you need.”

“Thanks,” Tracy says in appreciation.

Ashlyn looks at everyone. “Any other questions?”

“Uh, what about our families?” Morgan Brian asks nervously. “I mean, like, can we contact them?”

Ashlyn thinks a second. “Right now most communications towers are out of order. Those still working are restricted to official channels only. But if you all can make a list for me with just one contact email address per player or coach I can see about getting an email out to them when we get to Atsugi. Make sure this contact will spread the word to your family and friends. I won’t have much time so I can only send it for one person each,” she reiterates.

The team nods and Tony immediately gets a piece of paper to start the list going around. Once Ashlyn is sure no one else has any questions, she turns to Ali.

“Mrs. Krieger-Harris, can I have a word please?” she asks, and gestures to a hallway just beyond the team.

Ali wordless nods and starts down the hall. As soon as they are out of sight of everyone, Ali leaps into Ashlyn’s arms. The two women need no words as they just hold each other. Ashlyn feels her wife’s tears hitting her shoulder and wishes she could release her emotions so freely, too. But as the officer in charge, she has to maintain her cool. After a moment, Ali leans back and the women share a deep, relieved kiss. When it ends, Ashlyn brushes a lock of hair off her wife’s cheek.

“I was so scared,” she admits. “We didn’t know who was hurt or how badly.”

“I prayed you would be the one to come,” Ali replies. “I was so scared and I feel so safe now that you are here. I love you so much, Ashlyn.”

“I love you, too, Alex. I am so glad you are okay; that all of you are okay.”

The two kiss again then just hold each other a few more minutes. Though she would rather hold the brunette forever, Ashlyn finally has to pull away.

“I need to get back to work, Alex.” She stares into dark eyes. “I’m getting you home, baby. I swear to you I’m getting you home.”

Ali cups her wife’s cheek, staring into hazel eyes. “I know, sweetheart. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

The two share another gentle kiss, then return to the main room. As they get there, Whitney steps up and pulls Ashlyn into a hug.

“So glad you’re here, Ash.”

“Me, too, Whit. Glad you’re okay. Now it’s up to me to get you home safely.”

“And you will, bestie. You will.”

Ashlyn grins. “Damn right I will.”

Ashlyn greets each member of the team then goes to check in with the base and let them know any immediate needs that have to be addressed. As she walks away, Christie steps up beside Ali.

“You know how her confrontation turned Heather and Lauren on?”

“Yeah.”

Christie grins. “Her comforting Reece got me, too. You’re a lucky woman, Kriegs.”

Ali laughs and gives the captain a hug. “She does have her moments, doesn’t she.”

“Yes, she does. I’ll never forget what she did for Reece. I owe her one.”

“She’ll say you don’t,” Ali points out.

“All the more reason to make sure to thank her properly,” Christie says before going back to her daughter’s side.

* * *

 

For two hours things go smoothly. The refugees eat, drink and potty and seem to be much calmer now that their immediate needs have been met and evacuation seems to be in sight. Ashlyn has just gotten off the phone after another situation report and sighs.

“Things still on track?” Palmer asks.

“They think so.”

“Think?” he questions.

“They are having to re-lay part of the runway. They have to hope they can get it set and that it has enough time to harden enough to keep from collapsing under the weight of the C-130.”

“Damn. Can they do it?”

Ashlyn gives him a grin. “We’re the Corps of Engineers. We can do anything.”

He chuckles. “Right. And that’s why you’re concerned,” he teases.

She shrugs. “I’m just worried it won’t be very pretty since it’s a rush job.”

The two share a laugh. The Marine has to admit, this soldier seems to know what she’s doing. And she takes the heat anytime “Mr. Personality” gets going so that’s a plus, too. Ashlyn is about to ask for a break to go check on her wife when a man on her squad steps into the building.

“Hey, Lieutenant? We’ve got trouble.”

Ashlyn and Palmer stand and move to the door. They glance towards the gates of the annex property and see about 15 young men standing there, one actually on embassy property. Ashlyn knows right away these are local gang bangers looking to steal supplies to make a buck or two. She whispers her belief to Palmer then lays down how things will go.

“He’ll want to confront me because I am in charge and, in all honesty, because I am a woman. They get nothing now but I’m fine with leaving extras behind. No one fires their gun but me unless his whole gang rushes the building. Understood?”

“Yeah. But I don’t like it, ma’am.”

“Me neither. But we won’t start a huge international incident half on US soil, half on Japanese. If they rush this place, get everyone in and protect the building. Let them have the shit out here.” She pulls her beret out of her pocket and carefully places it on her head.

“Yes, ma’am,” he agrees as she starts down the steps and walks up to the men at the gate.

She looks over her shoulder at the men by the doors. “You two stay inside and lock that damn door.”

The men nod and Ashlyn turns back towards the gates, her attention now on the man she must confront.

* * *

 

Inside, Ali and a few others had hurried over to see what was happening but the men guarding the door will not let them look out. Ali stomps her foot in frustration and looks around. Her eyes widen. She grabs Abby.

“Get over here!”

She drags Abby over to a window about 2 feet above Ali’s head. Abby looks at it, then at Ali.

“Oh give me a break!”

“Come on, Abby. Get down!”

Abby rolls her eyes and squats down. She stands up with the help of Whitney and Pinoe. By stretching her neck, Ali is able to see her wife talking to a young thug.

“Give us a play by play,” Pinoe insists.

“She’s talking to some guy at the gates. He’s got others with him. Looks like gang members,” Ali reports.

“Oh, fuck,” Whitney mumbles.

Ali continues to give them a run down on what’s going on. Then suddenly she tenses up and she screams.

“ASHLYN! NO!”

And a gunshot rings out.


	24. Chapter 24

Ashlyn had approached the man at the gate, her face impassive. “You’re on U.S. soil, friend. How can we help you?”

The man gets a cheesy smile on his face. “Oh, friend? I’m your   _friend_?” he taunts in a sing-song voice. Ashlyn doesn’t respond. “Well,   _friend_ ,” he says sarcastically, “you can hand over the keys to your trucks and let us drive away with all those precious supplies you have. How about that, _friend_?”

“How about you get the hell off U.S. soil and I forget this whole conversation?” Ashlyn counters.

He steps into her face, his smile falling away. “How about you do what I said, bitch, before we just take it over your dead body.”

Ashlyn’s face remains impassive. “I will ask once more, sir, please remove yourself from U.S. soil or I will have you arrested.”

He sneers. “Your jails mean nothing to me.” He holds up his arm, showing a myriad of gang tattoos. “I’ve done my time in hell. You don’t want to mess with me and my family, woman. You’ll live long enough to regret it, that I promise you.”

“Last chance, sir,” Ashlyn repeats, her voice still void of emotion. “Step back onto Japanese soil or face arrest.”

She sees the change in his body as he decides to strike. He can’t lose face in front of his men, especially to this woman. He throws a punch that she blocks with her arm. She brings her leg up, hoping to snap his forearm but he twists free. He feints a punch and as she goes to block it he manages a punch to her cheek with his other hand, making her stumble back. He follows up with a kick to the stomach and Ashlyn doubles over.

And as she had been expecting, she sees the glint of steel as he pulls a knife. She shifts at the last moment, feeling the knife slash across her upper left arm. With her dodge spin, she kicks out a leg, taking out his knees and sending him to the ground. As they both scramble to their feet, she hears his men laughing.

“Last chance to leave, friend,” Ashlyn says, this time her voice hard.

He glances at his friends, watching them laugh, hearing their taunts about him being taken down by a woman. Ashlyn takes two steps back from her foe. He turns and waves his knife at her again. He doesn’t notice the location of her right hand. As he swings the knife in another strike, she pulls her sidearm and fires.

He howls in pain as his shoulder is decimated. He falls to the ground, rolling around in pain. Ashlyn looks up at the men outside the gates.

“You have 5 seconds to retrieve him or we take him to our stockade. Your call.”

Two men hurry in, glaring at Ashlyn as they drag their friend out. One man stops and looks at Ashlyn.

“You made a big mistake, woman.”

Ashlyn simply turns and looks at two privates. “Secure the gates.”

“Yes, ma’am!” the soldiers say simultaneously, beyond impressed by this loaned lieutenant. They may talk to Ramos about keeping her instead of returning her to Nettles’ team.

Ashlyn looks at Palmer. “Let’s go. We need back up ASAP. They’ll be back with reinforcements. We need help or we’re going to be in deep shit.”

The Marine nods and follows her inside.

* * *

 

From her vantage point, Ali had watched her wife get attacked, get cut, and then shoot a man. When she goes silent, Abby lowers her to the ground. Whitney grabs Ali’s face.

“Al, what happened? Is she okay?”

“She’s...cut...” Ali mumbles. “She, um, he fought her. She...he cut her and then...she shot him. Just...shot him,” she says, stunned by what she had witnessed.

It had seemed like a scene from a movie or TV show. That couldn’t be her wife out there, facing down a thug with a knife. That couldn’t be her wife taking a couple of hits and then a cut from that blade. That couldn’t be her wife shooting the man and then standing there impassively as her foe is carried away. This is a dream, right? An earthquake induced nightmare. Right. That’s what it has to be.

And then the door to the annex opens and Ali sees her wife, her left arm soaked in blood, entering with Sergeant Palmer and acting like this was just any other day at the office. But it’s not any other day.

This day Ali had seen firsthand what her wife can face when she is in the field. And the brunette is not sure what to think about it all.

* * *

 

Ashlyn walks over and grabs the radio, which rings right back to the base Admiral’s office.

“Ensign Keely, this is Lt. Harris. I need to speak to Admiral Voytek. Immediately.”

“Yes, ma’am,” the ensign replies, knowing if she is demanding the admiral it must be serious.

After a couple of minutes, there is a reply on the line. “Voytek.”

“Admiral Voytek, this is Lt. Harris at the Embassy Annex. We’ve had trouble and need back up, sir. ASAP.”

“Run it down, Lieutenant.”

She tells him what happened and how it ended. She hears him curse under his breath.

“Get your arm seen to, Lieutenant. I’ll have 3 trucks of Marines there within 20 minutes.”

“Appreciate it, Admiral. Thank you.”

“Just keep all those civilians safe, Lieutenant.”

Ashlyn immediately thinks of her wife. “I will, Admiral. No matter what it takes.” She hangs up and looks at Palmer. “He’s sending a few of your brothers to help us out. Until then we leave two men in here and the rest of us need to be outside and be ready for anything.”

“NO!”

Ashlyn and Palmer both turn to see a wide-eyed Ali staring at the blonde. Ashlyn turns to Palmer.

“I’ll get my arm seen to and meet you out there. Tell them to do their best to hold their fire. Last thing we need is a fucking battle.”

Palmer nods. “Yes, ma’am. And may I say, good luck with the battle in here,” he adds quietly.

Ashlyn rolls her eyes as he goes outside to set up a perimeter with the limited men they have at the moment. Ashlyn walks up to her wife, her eyes angry.

“I have a fucking job to do, Alex. Don’t fucking start with me.”

“You’re fucking hurt, Ashlyn!” the fired-up woman points out.

“It’s a god-damned scratch! Go and sit down with the rest of the team. Keep your fucking head down and stay out of my way!”

Ashlyn pushes past her to one of the men who had been left in the building. He already has his medical pack open.

“Close it up, Doc,” she tells him.

Ali stands nearby, too stunned by the fury in her wife’s eyes and voice. Pinoe walks up and takes her hand.

“Ali...this is her job. It fucking sucks to see and it’s scary as fucking hell, but she knows what she’s doing.”

Ali pushes Pinoe away and stomps off past the team into the little hallway where she can be alone and clear her head. She leans against the wall, sobs shaking her body. She isn’t there long when arms pull her into a hug.

“She’ll be okay, Ali. She’ll be just fine. You’ll see,” HAO says calmly as she pats her friend on the back.

In the lobby, the medic cuts enough of Ashlyn’s ACU jacket to clean the knife wound. Ash looks at it and grimaces.

“The fucker decapitated my Athena!” she mutters.

The medic just chuckles as he grabs some steri-strips and closes the cut as best he can. He then layers on antibiotic cream, covers it with gauze pads, then wraps it with gauze and an Ace bandage.

“There. That should keep you for now.”

“Thanks, Doc,” Ashlyn says as she walks over to the door. She chances a glance towards her friends but isn’t surprised that Ali is not standing with them. With a sigh, she looks at the two soldiers.

“No one opens that door unless I or Palmer give the order, understood.”

“Yes, ma’am,” they both reply.

Ashlyn walks out the door, the sound of it shutting echoing the slamming door of her heart. She had to forget her wife for now if she wanted to make sure her wife is saved. She takes a deep breath, then goes to stand beside Palmer just inside the embassy annex gates. She glances at her watch. It’s been 10 minutes since the admiral promised back-up. She prays it gets there in time. She runs down what they can expect to happen, letting Palmer know she’s seen things like this before. He nods as she tells him how it will all be handled.

And his respect for her increases ten-fold.

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, Ash is brought out of her thoughts by one man.

“Sarge...to the right,” a Marine says softly.

Ashlyn and Palmer look up the road to see a group of young men walking up the street. They are dressed similar to the man who was shot and Ashlyn even recognizes a few from the earlier incident. Ashlyn looks at Palmer.

“Remember: no one fires unless I’m dead or I order it.”

Palmer reluctantly agrees. Ashlyn takes one step forward, establishing herself as the leader. The leader of the thugs stands outside the gate, glaring at the woman.

“My brother came to ask for a simple meal and you shot him!” he accuses.

“Your brother tried to steal my trucks and my supplies, he then came at me with a knife and slashed my arm. I gave him a non-lethal shot to the shoulder to render his knife arm useless.”

The man sneers. He places his hands on the outside of the gate and starts to pull himself up on it, using his feet to climb higher.

“Sir, I’ll warn you as I warned your brother, this is U.S. soil. If you set foot on the ground here I can and will have you arrested,” she tells him.

He drops down onto the ground about 5 feet in front of Ashlyn. He opens his arms wide. “Well, here I am. Arrest me.”

Ashlyn slowly looks down at the red light on her chest then looks back up. “What’s the matter? Your sniper not have the distance to kill me if I stand this far back?”

She and her adversary both hear a gun bolt rack. His eyes stray to the soldier who now has his eyes pinned on the gunman on the far roof.

“My guy can make the shot. Can yours?” Ashlyn asks.

The trespasser turns his eyes back to Ashlyn, visibly angry. He shouts something in Japanese. The target light on Ashlyn’s chest disappears, as does the man on the roof. Inside Ashlyn had been quaking in fear. Was she really going to be killed like this? In front of her wife and friends? But outside she had to maintain cool. She was the ranking officer and her actions had to stay calm and confident so her men stayed calm and assured. Her enemy turns back to her just as a welcome noise reaches her ears.

“We outnumber you. You could get a few of us but we’d still win,” he taunts her.

“You sure you outnumber us?” she questions.

He starts to speak but now he hears the trucks. He turns and looks up the street.

“That’s 3 troop trucks. My guess is 12 men in back, two in each cab. I believe that will give us a definitive numerical advantage,” she runs down for him. “Now, how about we make a deal?”

The man turns back to her. “Deal?”

“Yes. We’ll be leaving in about 2 hours or so. When we go, we can leave behind whatever food and water we don’t need. It’s yours to do with as you want.”

“And your trucks?” he presses with an oily smile.

“No dice. We’ll need those. You get the supplies and that’s it. Or you can start a fire-fight your people can’t win. Especially if you’re already dead.”

She lifts her gun and points it right at his chest. His eyes narrow.

“Gun is cocked, trigger slightly pulled,” she says calmly. “If your gunman on the corner shoots me, you’ll die at the same fucking time. Or you tell him and all your people to stand down and you get our leftovers. Your call.”

Just then the three trucks filled with Marine’s pull up. The newcomers quickly surround those who had come to storm the annex. Ashlyn’s adversary takes a deep breath then shouts something. From the corner of her eye, Ashlyn sees the second sniper lower his gun.

“You cheat me, I’ll hunt your ass down, bitch,” the gang leader warns.

“Remind me to be scared tomorrow,” she snarks.

He slowly grins, a bit of respect in his eyes. “You got guts, lady. I’ll give you that. I’ll still cut you if you cross us.”

“And I’ll shoot your ass if you try to cut me. Ask your brother.”

He stares at her a moment, then turns and walks up to the gate. He climbs over and says something to his followers, who walk down the street with him. Once they are a safe distance away, Ashlyn opens up the gate and greets the Marine captain.

“Thanks for the assist, Captain,” she says, offering him a salute.

He grins. “You seemed to have it well in hand, Lieutenant.”

“Not until you arrived,” she admits.

“Well, let’s get my trucks in here. Admiral ordered us to guard the perimeter to leave you and your team to deal with the civilians.”

“Sounds good,” Ashlyn agrees. She turns to Palmer. “Palmer, help the captain get settled then meet me inside. I should have a final ETA for the plane by the time you get in there.”

Palmer nods. “Yes, ma’am.”

After Ashlyn walks away, the captain looks at Palmer. “A female Army lieutenant. That could be scary.”

Palmer chuckles. “Yes, Captain, she is. Smart as hell, brave as fuck, and cool as ice. She’d have made a damn fine Marine,” he says, offering the highest praise he can.

The captain nods, recognizing the sincerity in the sergeant’s words and voice. “Good to know.”

* * *

 

Inside Ashlyn calls the base and gives them the full sit-rep. She then sits a moment, her eyes closed as she tries to gather her thoughts.

“I’m sorry,” she hears spoken softly.

The blonde turns and sees a shamefaced brunette standing a few feet away. She stands and faces her wife.

“Can we...talk a second?” Ali asks.

Ashlyn nods and follows her back to the private hallway. Once back there, Ali pulls Ashlyn into a hug.

“I’m so sorry I lost my shit. I have always hated to see you hurt and...and to see what happened...it sorta freaked me out. I could have seen more than you just getting hurt; you could have been...killed,” she chokes out.

“But I wasn’t, Alex. I was just doing my job. I could see what he was going to do and needed him to do all he did so I could do what I did. I had to have a reason to force the admiral to send help.” She strokes a hand down Ali’s cheek. “I had to risk a small injury to guarantee your safety and the safety of our friends. I’m sorry you saw it and sorry my arm looks like this and keeps reminding you. But I’m not sorry I did what I did.”

Ali nods. “I know, baby. I know. I love you.”

Ashlyn pulls her close. “I love you, too. Always.”

The two allow themselves a few minutes to just hold each other. Then Ashlyn leans back as the alarm on her watch rings.

“I need to call the base. They’ll have the new ETA of the plane.”

Ali slowly nods. They share a gentle kiss and another hug. They then walk back to their friends hand in hand.

* * *

 

A couple hours later Ashlyn steps up onto the desk she had used as a stage earlier. Conversations immediately die out as everyone looks her way.

“Thank you all for your patience and cooperation during our stay here at the Annex. I have received word that our plane will be landing in approximately 25 minutes. It will then need to be turned around and refueled. Right now we are going to get on the trucks that are outside and make our way to the runway at NAF Atsugi. Once there, you will go through customs processing and get your passports stamped. Once everyone is stamped and the plane ready, we will board and take off for Hawaii. When we arrive at Pearl Harbor, a representative for the Secretary of State will meet with those of you attached to the embassy and a member of US Soccer will be there for the team. They will help you make plans to either travel home or make hotel reservations should you be remaining in the islands. Are there any questions?”

To absolutely no one’s surprise, “Mr. Personality” raises his hand. Ashlyn fights the urge to roll her eyes.

“Yes, Mr. Prothro?”

“How do we determine who gets first class seats?”

Ashlyn hears the Marines and soldiers all laugh. She bites back her own laughter, remaining as professional as she can.

“Sir, I’m not sure you understand the nature of the plane we are taking. It’s a troop transport, sir. All seats are created equal,” she replies.

Prothro frowns, his pinched face taken on the look of a rat eating spoiled cheese. “But...what does that mean?”

“It means no first class seats, you idiot,” Pinoe shouts.

“ _God bless you, Megan Rapinoe_ ,” Ashlyn thinks to herself as she stifles a laugh. Prothro just glares at the midfielder so Ashlyn continues. “So, if there are no other questions, gather your things together. Parents with children load in first starting in about 5 minutes.”

Ashlyn hops off the desk and walks over to Christie. “Cap, you and Reece can board up with the embassy families if you’d like.”

Christie smiles and pats Reece on the shoulders. “I think we’ll stick with the team if that’s okay.”

Ashlyn nods. “That’s fine.” She drops to her knee in front of Reece and pats her on the helmet she still wears. “This helmet still working for you?” she asks, smiling.

Reece grins and nods. “It’s made me real safe, Ashlyn. Can I keep it?”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Well, you can wear it until we get to Hawaii. After that I’ll need it back. But I can see about getting one of your own when I get back to my base, okay?”

“Cool! And one for Rylie, too?”

Ashlyn pats her on the arm. “One for Rylie, too,” she promises.

Reece gives her a big hug. Ashlyn glances up and Christie mouths a thank you to her former teammate. Ashlyn gives her a nod and a wink.

Nearby, Ali sighs. “I can’t wait to have babies with her.”

HAO and Syd slowly turn and look at her a second before bursting into laughter. Ali turns bright red.

“Oh, shit...did I say that out loud?”

Her friends laugh and nod as Ali clears her throat and mumbles something about making sure her backpack is ready to go as she walks away.

As Ashlyn starts back towards the doors, Tracy stops her.

“Ash, how about letting me change that bandage?”

Ash glances at her arm and sees the bandage had bled through and is also looking pretty grimy. She sighs.

“Uh, I can’t now. When we get to Atsugi I can probably get it changed there.”

“Okay. But if not, I’ll be changing it on the plane. Count on that.”

Ashlyn smiles and nods. “You know you’re not my athletic trainer any more, right?” she teases.

“Woman, once my charge, always my charge. Best you learn that and never forget it.”

Ash chuckles and offers a salute. “Ma’am, yes, ma’am.”

* * *

 

The trucks are nearly full when Ashlyn steps up beside her wife. “You know it’ll be pretty tight back there. I might need to offer someone the chance to ride up front on my lap.”

“Oh really?” Ali replies with a grin.

“Yep. Figure my choices are down to you or Prothro.” She pretends to be stumped. “I just don’t know what to do.”

Ali giggles and pulls her close to whisper in her ear. “Think of it this way, baby, when we get to Hawaii, who would you rather see naked? Because if you choose him, he’ll be your only option.”

Ashlyn grins, her ears red. “Thanks for the help with the decision.”

She takes Ali’s hand and escorts her to the cab of the second truck in the line. She helps her up into the seat and glances at the driver.

“Oh, and if things don’t work out for us, Al? Private Snowski there is ready to take the plunge with you.”

Ali grins and turns to the young Marine, who looks like he is ready to pass out. He can’t even look at Ali. Ali turns to her wife.

“You’re mean.” She turns back to the private. “Ignore her, Private. She sometimes let’s power go to her head.”

She pats the man on the leg, chuckling to herself when he moans at the contact. Ashlyn goes back to continue to oversee the loading of the trucks. Once everyone is inside, she goes back to her truck and climbs in. Her wife and Snowski are laughing and chatting like old friends. Ashlyn’s heart skips a beat: she loves how her wife can set people at ease and make them feel like a million bucks. Ashlyn pulls herself up into the seat and pulls Ali close. She grabs the radio mic.

“This is Harris. Let’s move out.”

And so the trucks start the slow roll out of the Embassy Annex grounds. Ashlyn glances back once, seeing the extra water and MRE’s stacked neatly outside the gates. As she turns to look forward again she sees the gang leader staring at her from the sidewalk. She simply nods at him, and he returns the gesture. Ashlyn lets out a relieved breath. She hadn’t been completely sure the man would honor their deal. Ali lays her head on Ashlyn’s shoulder.

“I’m so proud of you, Ash,” she whispers. “You are an amazing leader.”

Ashlyn kisses her temple. “Thank you. I’m just glad we’re a step closer to getting you home safely. When we get to base I’ll have to report to Ramos and the admiral. I’ll send the email to the family members at that time. I should be done before take-off but- -”

“Wait a second! ‘Should be’? Are you saying we could leave without you?”

“Maybe. I don’t really know. My only job was to get the people out of the Annex. It will just depend on if anyone’s been hurt and I need to step in to help somewhere else. Or if...well, that’s not important.”

“What’s not?”

“Nothing.”

“Ashlyn...” Ali’s voice brooks no argument.

Ashlyn sighs. “They may...need to question me regarding that shot. I injured a national of one of our allies. It was totally justified and anything they do will prove that but it still may delay my leaving.”

“Can I stay, too?”

“No. No civilians will be allowed to remain on base when it’s in this condition.”

“Well...that sucks,” Ali states, pouting.

Ashlyn smiles and leans her head against the brunette’s. “Yes, it does.”

Ali sighs and starts to study her wife’s face. She brings a finger up and lightly traces over the bruise on her cheek. She then runs a finger along one of the bags under Ash’s eyes. Ali sighs.

“When did you last sleep?”

“I dozed on the flight over.”

“Doubtful. You’d have been too worried about me and the gals.”

Ashlyn sighs. “I slept the night before the earthquake. And I’ll sleep again when you are safe. Don’t push me on this, Alex. Please.”

Ali lifts her chin and gives her a quick peck on the lips. “I won’t. But you can’t make me not worry about you.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Fine. Worry about me. See if I care if you get those little worry lines all over your face. That’s your call, babe.”

Ali laughs and rolls her eyes. “Jerk.”

* * *

 

When they arrive at the base, the trucks pause to let Ashlyn and Sergeant Palmer out so they can report to the admiral’s office. Ashlyn gives her wife a kiss.

“I’ll do my damnedest to be on that plane. I swear.”

“I know. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

For two hours Ashlyn verbally gives her report to Voytek, Ramos and a J.A.G. officer. They ask her tough questions, even try to pester her into admitting she acted out of fear or frustration. But her story is unwavering. Finally the admiral lifts his hand to stop the Navy lawyer.

“I think that’s enough. She’s standing by her story and there is nothing to make me think the lieutenant is anything other than honest. Lieutenant Harris, you did a commendable job in a horrible situation. Unless Major Ramos needs you, I would say you’re free to hop that plane back to the States.”

“Thank you, sir.” She turns to Ramos. “Sir, is there anything else I can do?”

He shakes his head. “No, Lieutenant. You were just here to get those people out of the embassy. You did that and more. I’ll let Nettles know you’re released back to his team.”

Ashlyn nods. “Thank you, sir.” She turns back to the admiral. “Sir, is there somewhere I can go to send a brief email? I told my friends I’d get word to someone they trust that they will be okay.”

Voytek nods. “Ask my admin for her computer. She can order up a car to take you to the plane while you send that email.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Thank you, sir.”

She offers a salute to both men then hurries out of the office. The admin gets her set up and Ashlyn pulls out the now very crumpled paper with the contact addy’s for family members of the USWNT. She thinks a second and then writes a quick email.

_USWNT players, coaches and staff are okay. Minor cut on Hope’s arm. Syd sprained her ankle. Minor bruise and small cut on Pinoe’s brow. Everyone else tired, scared but okay. We are about to board a plane to Hawaii. Flight will be about 6 hours so expect contact in maybe 7 hours or so. Please share this with family and friends of your player. --Lt. Ashlyn M. Harris, US Army Corps of Engineers_

Ashlyn reads it over once and hits send. She waits to see if any emails bounce back with a wrong address. As she does she sees the large vase of red roses on the desk. She smiles and stands to give them a sniff.

“Nice,” she says.

“My girlfriend has good taste,” the ensign says with a smile.

Ashlyn chuckles. “Yes, she does. Makes me wish the PX was open so I could buy a bouquet for my wife. Guess I’ll just have to do that in Hawaii.”

Ashlyn refreshes her email again, now sure all emails went through. She logs out of her email and nods to the ensign.

“Thanks for the help.”

“No problem. A Jeep is outside waiting for you. Oh, and here,” she pulls one of the roses out of the vase. “For Ali. The best right back in the world deserves a rose.”

Ashlyn smiles and accepts the gift. “That she does. So you’re a soccer fan?”

“Yep. Played at the Academy, even. I had tickets to their next match. I feel so cheated.”

Ashlyn laughs. “I can understand. Well, if you’re ever in DC look me up and I’ll see what I can do to get you to a game.”

The woman nods. “Definitely. Thanks, Lieutenant.”

“No problem.”

Ashlyn hurries out the door and hops into the Jeep. “To de plane, boss. De plane.”

Ashlyn giggles at her own joke. Damn, she is tired. The man just rolls his eyes, unamused, and drives her to the tarmac. Ashlyn returns the salutes of the men standing at the loading ramp and enters the plane. She secures her backpack with the other luggage, glad to see her kit bag there, and starts towards the front to let the pilots know they are all on board. She pauses briefly to hand the rose to Ali.

“Love you, baby,” she whispers and winks.

Ali blushes and accepts the flower to the “Awwwws” of her nearby teammates. Ashlyn hears the ramp in the back rising as she settles into a jump seat facing back towards the other passengers. She lifts up a phone beside her head.

“Captain? All aboard and ready for a little Hawaiian getaway.”

“Roger that, Lieutenant. Buckle up and we’ll be taking off soon.”

“Yes, sir.”

Ashlyn hangs that phone up and lifts up a headset and slips it on, keying the mic. “Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for flying Corps of Engineers airlines. I’ll be your flight attendant today and, no, I won’t be bringing around snacks or drinks when we reach cruising altitude.” Her friends laugh as Ashlyn cheeses it up over the speakers. “We’ll be getting underway momentarily. At this time, please discontinue use of all electronic devices and return your seats and tray tables to the upright and locked position.”

Everyone is chuckling now. There are no tray tables and the chairs are locked in place.

“Once we reach cruising altitude there will be no movie but we can perhaps start a competitive game of charades. So for now, sit back, relax, and let the pilots fly this modern metal miracle across the Pacific to surfer’s paradise. Thank you again for choosing Corps of Engineers Airlines, serving the world any time evacuations are needed.”

She takes off the headset to claps and cat calls from her friends. She buckles up her seat harness and finds herself staring at the team trainer, Tracy. The woman lifts a brow.

“You didn’t get your bandage changed. You’re mine now, Harris.”

Ashlyn grins. “I know, I know. I promise not to cry...as long as I get a lollipop for being a big girl.”

The two women chuckle and sigh in relief as the plane starts down the runway. Time to get out of Japan and back to the safety of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I really had planned to post again last night but there was ziti and sangria and birthday cake and it just didn't happen. Here is the resolution to the heart attacks of this Japanese adventure. :o)


	25. Chapter 25

The phone beside Ashlyn’s head buzzes. She lifts it up. “Yes, Captain?” She grins. “Sounds good, sir. Thank you.” She hangs up and picks up the headset. “Ladies and gentleman we have now reached our cruising altitude. There are two restrooms to my right should you need them. MRE’s and water crates are to the rear should you get hungry or thirsty. Feel free to get up and move around if you have to stretch but we do recommend you keep your seatbelt on when in your seat in case of unexpected turbulence. I will let you know when we are approaching Hawaii. For now just relax and enjoy the flight. Oh, and Tobin, no soccer tennis or I make you sit on the wing.”

Everyone laughs as Tobin makes a point of pouting at the loss of her fun. Ashlyn hangs the headset back up and stands, stretching her back. Tracy stands, too.

“Okay, Harris, let’s get that bandage changed.”

“That’s fine. Let me get a change of clothes so I can change into clean ACU’s and get out of these messy ones,” she says, moving back toward her kit bag that had been delivered to the plane for her.

As Ashlyn starts to dig into it for clean clothes she feels a hand run over her shoulder. She smiles as she glances up.

“Why don’t you rest, baby?” she suggests to her wife.

Ali squats down. “I will in a bit.”

Ashlyn notices the goosebumps all over the defender. “Are you cold?”

“Freezing, actually.”

“Damn.” Ashlyn digs into her bag and pulls out a sweatshirt and sweatpants. “Here, baby.”

Ali smiles and quickly pulls on the warm, slightly oversize clothes. “Perfect.”

Ashlyn grins, loving it when her wife wears her clothes. She leans over and kisses Ali’s hand. “I love you.”

Ali smiles. “I love you, too.”

Ashlyn finishes pulling out fresh ACU’s and stands. Ali places her hand in her wife’s back as she follows her up towards the front of the plane. The taller woman appreciates the touch as neither woman wants to be too far from the other for the moment. Ashlyn looks at Tracy as she strips off her soiled ACU jacket.

“Can you cut the sleeve of my tee? It will make it easier to get off over the bandage.”

Tracy nods and pulls out her shears. Before she can cut, Ashlyn groans as she sees her pinch-faced nemesis approaching.

“LIEUTENANT HARRIS, I AM OUTRAGED!” he bellows.

Ashlyn takes a steadying breath. “What’s the problem, Mr. Prothro?”

He gestures towards Ali. “Why was this...this nobody given clean clothes and not those of us who are important?”

Ashlyn’s anger flares. She had been sick of this man before. Now...now he has insulted Ali. Not. Good. Ashlyn steps into his space, her nose almost hitting his pointy proboscis as he stares up at her in shock.

“Stand down, Mr. Prothro. Alexandra Krieger-HARRIS, is NOT a nobody. She is my wife and my world all in one. She borrowed clothes from my kit bag much like she does at our home. So go sit your ass down, stop bitching about everything, and remain silent the remainder of this trip or I’ll shove you out the back end of this plane with nothing but a parachute and inflatable raft. Do you understand, sir?”

The man’s face had paled and his eyes widened in fear the more Ashlyn spoke. He can see her threats are not empty. He quickly spins around and hurries back to his seat. Ashlyn takes a deep breath and turns to Tracy.

“Now...where were we?”

“Ashlyn...that could be bad, right?” Ali asks nervously.

Ashlyn shrugs. “May have just torpedoed my career to be honest. But the fucker insulted you. No one insults you, Alex. Ever.”

Ali is partly scared about her wife’s job being in jeopardy. But she is also turned on as hell. She grabs Ashlyn’s head and gives her a deep, passionate kiss. When it ends, Ashlyn grins.

“Yeah...totally worth losing my career for you, baby.”

Ali just grins and takes Ashlyn’s clean clothes to hold while Tracy cuts the old bandage off. Ashlyn winces as it starts to peel away then sticks.

“Damn it. It’s infected, Ash. Have you had your tetanus shot?” Tracy asks.

Ashlyn smiles. “Tracy, I am up on so many vaccinations your head would spin, some you may not have heard of. Yes, tetanus is one of them.”

“Good to know. This is going to hurt.”

And she isn’t lying. Ashlyn has to bite her lip as the bandage is peeled away. Ali looks at the angry cut once then has to turn away. Tracy works to expel the infection and then flushes the wound with peroxide. After applying new steri-strips she liberally applies Neosporin then wraps it up once more. After the last strip of medical tape is applied to hold the bandage in place she sighs.

“We check it again in 2 hours. We need to make sure the infection isn’t getting worse. No arguing,” she states as Ashlyn goes to object. “You’re getting us home. I’m getting you healing. Fair trade.”

Ashlyn smiles. “I guess I can’t argue that.”

She takes her clothes from Ali and goes to change. By the time she gets out, she sees a group from the National Team had gotten with people from the embassy for a rousing game of Heads Up. Ali, however, sits in the seat beside Ashlyn’s. The blonde walks over.

“Not playing?”

“Nope. I’m sitting with my wife. Got a problem with that, soldier?”

Ashlyn leans over and gives her a kiss. “Not at all, baby. Not at all.”

Ashlyn goes and stows her dirtied clothes then returns to her wife’s side. She puts her right arm around Ali and pulls her close.

“So...we can’t make out and can’t make love. Guess we should talk, eh?” Ash suggests.

Ali snuggles closer. “How about we talk about our future? You know, kids, retirement dreams, stuff like that.”

“And puppies? Three or four puppies, right?”

Ali giggles. “We can negotiate.”

The women smile and start to paint a picture of their future. Some aspects are true dreams. Others are fanciful realities. But both love that they are making plans to grow old together some day.

* * *

 

Throughout the flight, friends visit with Ash and Ali, who remain in the seats up front, not wanting to be far from each other. Ali even dozes for a time on Ashlyn’s leg. But the blonde refuses to sleep. Until they reach Hawaii she is in charge and she will stay awake, stay vigilant, until her charges are safely back on the ground. She is staring at the ceiling, thinking about a new colour scheme for the living room in Ken’s house when the phone by her head buzzes. She grabs it.

“What’s the word, Captain?”

“Approach in 10, on the ground in 23.”

“You rock, sir!”

“Damn right I do. Get them settled and let me know when all are set.”

“Yes, sir,” Ashlyn says and swaps the phone for the headset. She keys the mic. “Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please?” People quiet down and Ali lifts her head from Ashlyn’s lap, her eyes droopy from sleep. “We will be cleared for approach into Pearl Harbor in 10 minutes and the aim is to have this bird in the nest in approximately 23 minutes. At this time we ask you to discontinue use of electronic devices, take your seat and buckle up. It has been a pleasure serving you today. We know you have limited choices when looking for an airline to evacuate you after a natural disaster but we’d like to think you’d have chosen us anyway. So on behalf of Corps of Engineers Airlines we’d like to thank you for flying with us and we hope to hell we never have to travel with you again,” she finishes with a grin.

There is a rousing cheer, as everyone hopes they never have to be evacuated like this again. Ashlyn hangs up the headset and turns to her wife.

“You better get back to your seat, baby.”

Ali reaches and pulls the harness out for the jump seat, quickly buckling herself in. “I’m fine right here.”

Ashlyn smiles as she pulls her own harness on. “These seats suck compared to the others.”

“But you’re here and that makes them the best seats on the plane.”

Ashlyn leans over and gives her a quick peck. To most, that would have sounded like a cheesy pick-up line. But Ash knows Ali is sincere. They hold hands until Ashlyn has to let the captain know everyone is ready.

Once the plane is on the ground, Ashlyn remains at the front of the plane as the passengers, tired, hungry and thankful to be done traveling, grab their things and exit the back of the plane. Ali stands beside her wife the whole time. As those two finally exit the plane, Ashlyn immediately snaps to attention bringing her hand up to salute her boss.

“Sir, what brings you to Hawaii?” she asks Colonel Menninger.

The colonel nods a hello to Ali before turning back to Ashlyn. “Word has it some big wig from the embassy was on the plane and had some issues with you, Lieutenant.”

Ashlyn groans. Ali stiffens, ready to go all “Mama Bear” on the man if he tries to blame the blonde for Prothro’s issues. Before either woman can say anything, the colonel continues.

“Between you, me and the fence post, no one believes the crap he spews and nothing will end up in your permanent record. I just need to know one thing, Lieutenant.”

“What’s that, sir?”

“Did you really threaten to toss him out of the plane into the ocean?”

Ashlyn’s cheeks flare. “Um, yes, sir. But with a parachute and inflatable raft for safety,” she adds with a slight grin.

Menninger surprises Ali by bursting into laughter. “Our Ambassador to Japan sent me his congratulations on a job well done and has offered a commendation simply for putting up with that blowhard Prothro.”

Ashlyn sighs in relief. “Thank you, sir. He insulted my wife and I saw red.”

“If he insulted your wife he’s damn lucky to be alive.” He hands her an envelope. “This is where the US Women’s Team is staying for two nights. I took the liberty of booking you a room there, too.”

“So...I don’t have to return immediately to DC, sir?”

“Nope. You were on a mission and nothing about it was easy. You get your 3 days off, though the third will be for travel in this case. In the meantime, enjoy the islands.”

Ashlyn smiles and squeezes Ali’s hand. “We will, sir. Thank you again.” She turns to her wife as the colonel gets in a Jeep and is driven away. “So, off to get some sleep?”

“Are you nuts? We’re on base with credit cards. Time to go to the PX and get me some clothes!” Ali insists.

Ashlyn laughs and nods. “You got it, Princess. Let’s go see what the others are planning and then stop at the PX before going to the hotel.” She leans in close. “Though you won’t need anything tonight. I promise you that.”

Ali flushes and shivers at the hungry look in Ashlyn’s eyes. Yes...it will be a very good night indeed.

A few minutes later, Ashlyn is getting clothes sizes and cash from soccer players who want fresh clothes. Looks like the PX is about to have a rush on clothes as no one has the energy to go shopping. Well...no one but Ali. As the brunette is waiting for her wife, her phone suddenly rings with a text alert from Ash. Ali is confused until she hits the open button.

_Baby, not sure you will get this due to communication issues but I am on my way. Don’t worry, Alex, I will bring you home safely. Be strong until I get there. I love you so much._

Ali’s eyes tear up as she reads a text sent as Ashlyn was leaving for Japan. Had she gotten it on time it would have alleviated her fears. The calm, sure words would have been comforting almost as much as seeing Ashlyn live and in person take over the rescue of the Embassy Annex. Ali pockets her phone and plays with the single red rose Ash had given her.

“I’ll pay you back, Ash, for everything. I swear,” she whispers as she waits for her wife to finish with their friends.

* * *

 

At dinner that night, Ashlyn, who still hasn’t slept, is doing everything she can to keep her face from falling into her lasagna. Becky finally looks over at Ali, who is chatting with Lauren.

“Uh, Kriegs, your wife is going to burn her face if you don’t get her to bed,” she jokes.

Ali turns around and looks at her wife, grinning as her head bobs up and down. She smiles. “She’s so cute.”

“Yeah. And a damn hero 10x over in our eyes,” Abby says. “Need help getting her up to your room?”

“Uh, maybe. Let’s see how mobile she is.” She stands and shakes her wife’s shoulder. “Ash, sweetheart, let’s get you up to bed. You need to sleep.”

Ashlyn shakes her head. “Can’tsleep’tilgetyouseguyssafe,” she slurs.

“Yep, she’s got me turned on again,” Lauren jokes, amazed that the exhausted woman is still worried about the team.

Ali rolls her eyes. “Baby, we’re safe. We’re in Hawaii. And if you get a good night’s sleep you can probably surf tomorrow.”

Ashlyn’s eyes open partway. “Surf?”

“Yes, baby, surf.”

“Um’kay,” she mumbles as her eyes droop once more.

Before Ali can say anything, Hope and Abby are beside her. “We got her. Just get the door unlocked,” Hope says as the two players get their old friend up between them.

Ali grabs her things, shaking her head in amusement. She leads the trio up to the 7th floor where Abby and Hope gently deposit Ash on the bed after Ali pulls the covers down. Abby looks at Ali.

“You got it from here?”

“Yep. Won’t be the first time I undressed her when she is passed out. Thanks, guys, for getting her up here.”

“No problem,” Hope says, staring at Ashlyn. “You know, I thought she was nuts to walk away from the game just as she was starting to peak. But I swear, Kriegs, when she walked through that door in Japan I was so damn glad to see her. It was like...like I knew we’d be okay since she was there.”

Ali smiles and squeezes Hope’s uninjured arm. “Thanks for saying that.”

“I meant every word. She’s incredible, Ali.”

“I’d agree but I doubt you’d be shocked by that.”

Hope grins. “True. Tell her I owe her a beer.”

“Hell, I think we’ll all be buying her rounds tomorrow,” Abby states. “See you guys in the morning.”

“Night guys,” Ali says as she walks them out.

She goes to her wife and carefully undresses her. Unlike Ali, Ashlyn hadn’t even napped on the plane and she had been so tense during the stay in the Annex, the brunette knows that’s adding to the blonde’s exhaustion. Once Ash is just in her boxers, Ali also gets ready for bed. Once she climbs in she pulls her wife close and kisses her temple.

“I love you so much, Ashlyn Michelle Harris. You’ll always be my hero, my soldier. Always.”

* * *

 

The call of her bladder wakes Ashlyn around 3 a.m. She looks around the room in confusion.

“ _I was at dinner. When the hell did I get up here_?” she wonders. She looks at the clock and is even more confused. “ _Is that 2:58 a.m. or p.m._?” She runs a hand over her face. “ _Damn I feel like sludge_.”

“It’s the middle of the night, baby,” Ali mumbles, as if Ashlyn had asked the questions out loud. “You fell asleep at dinner so Hope and Abby helped me get you up here.”

“Oh. Gotta pee,” Ashlyn says and regretfully extracts herself from the arms of love.

When she gets back to the bed she pulls her wife close. After a few minutes, it is obvious neither woman wants to go back to sleep. Ali shifts until she is straddling her wife. By the light filtering in through the curtains, Ali stares down at the blonde. She caresses her cheek, her fingers tracing the pronounced cheek bones.

“Hope said she knew we’d be okay when you walked in that door over there. I felt the same. I prayed you would come and you did. And...and things you did may have scared me but I don’t think anyone else would have gotten us out of there without trouble. You were so...smart and calm. Everyone was saying how great you were and how much they admired you. It made me so happy to hear.”

Ashlyn smiles and shrugs. “I was just doing my job, baby.”

“I know. But I think they, and even I, finally got an idea about what you really do and what you face sometimes.” Her hand gently runs over the bandage on Ash’s left arm. “It was terrifying. But you were so...so driven and calm. Were you really that calm inside?”

Ashlyn takes her wife’s hands. “Hell no. Inside I was terrified. If I fucked up something could happen to you and the team and those families and my men. But if I had showed that fear to those thugs they’d have pounced on that weakness. I had to ignore my emotions. I’ve done it before but...” she takes a deep breath, “...but it’s never been so hard before. Everything I did I kept thinking about the fact that you were in that building; that you could see me get hurt or worse; or that I would fail and God knows what would happen to you. I’ve never been so scared in my life, Alex. I couldn’t have lived if my actions had gotten you hurt.”

Ali stares into sincere, teary hazel eyes. She then leans down and captures her wife in the type of passionate kiss they had been wanting to share but hadn’t had time to yet. As they moan, Ashlyn grabs the ends of the tee Ali wears and lifts it up, breaking the kiss long enough to remove the cloth. Her hands immediately go to perfect breasts as their mouths clash once more. Ash is rubbing, squeezing, pinching nipples as Ali starts to rock her hips down into her wife.

Ali needs more. She enjoys what her wife is doing but she needs to take charge. She slides down, her mouth engulfing a stiff peak. Ashlyn moans and arches up into the contact. Ali lavishes both breasts with attention as her hips thrust down against Ashlyn’s warm center.

“Baby...more...please...”Ashlyn grunt out.

Ali kisses her way lower, pushing down Ash’s boxers as she goes. She twirls her tongue around a bellybutton nestled in amazingly toned abs. Her right breast pushes against her wife’s throbbing core, making Ash see stars.

“Fuck...Alex...”

Ali smiles and finishes her travels south. She stares into a honey coloured triangle wet with desire. “Mine, soldier. All mine.”

“Yes, baby, yes! All yours, my love,” Ashlyn agrees.

Ali leans in, breathing in the scent of her wife’s desire. “So good, Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn just whimpers as Ali drags her tongue up through soaked folds. Her tongue stretches in as far as it can go, penetrating her wife over and over, feeling muscular walls clamping down on her probing tongue. When she feels Ashlyn getting close, she pulls back.

“No...baby, please...”Ashlyn begs.

But Ali lets her tongue swirl gently around the pulsing clit. She uses an arm to still the twitching hips of her wife, making sure everything stays right where she wants them. She plunges her tongue inside once more, again masterfully driving her wife to the brink of ecstasy before drawing back to pay attention to the clit again.

Ashlyn’s head whips back and forth on the pillow. Her wife was slowly killing her but DAMN it felt so fucking good! This continues longer than Ash would have expected. Her body is literally trembling with need and Ali knows it’s time to deliver her over the edge.

“I love you,” she whispers against her wife’s center.

She then plunges two fingers into her wife.

“ALEX!” Ashlyn screams at the apex of her pleasure.

Ali thrusts hard and deep as she sucks her wife’s clit, also flicking it with her tongue. Soon Ashlyn is coming undone, spilling her love all over her wife and the bed. Ali slowly climbs up her wife’s body, placing gentle open-mouthed kisses all along the way. When they are face to face, Ali leans her forehead against Ash’s.

“I love you so much. Thank you for coming for us.”

Ashlyn runs her hands up and down Ali’s back. “No need to thank me. I’d have begged, borrowed and stolen to be the one with the chance to bring you home. You’re my world, Alexandra Blaire Krieger-Harris. I’d give my all to protect you.”

Ali nods. “I know. And that’s why I make sure to thank you every chance I get.”

The two kiss some more. Ashlyn attempts to return her wife’s affections but Ali refuses. She can see her wife is still tired.

“There will be time for more later, baby.” Ali says, shifting to snuggle into her wife’s side. “Sleep now, baby. Sleep.”

Ashlyn smiles and pulls her wife close. Soon she is once again in dreamland, Ali’s hand tracing patterns on her stomach. Ali stares at her sleeping beauty. How the hell had she gotten so lucky?

“I love you,” she whispers once more before kissing Ash’s chin and settling in to sleep the rest of the night.


	26. Chapter 26

After they return to DC, Ali is immediately back in the swing of life with the Spirit. Ashlyn still makes as many home games as she can, as well as a match at Sky Blue, where Chris Rampone treats her to dinner to thank her for all she had done for Reece while they were in Japan. The girls were even more excited to see Ashlyn since she, as promised, brought them official US Army helmets to wear whenever they needed a little extra safety.

On this Saturday night, Ashlyn has just walked into the living room to meet up with Ken to drive to the game when her work phone goes off. She groans. Ken just lifts his eyebrows. She pulls up the text and sighs.

“Heading to Mexico.”

“That hurricane that hit?”

“Yeah. There’s a town in the mountains the locals can’t reach. We’ll be jumping in. I knew I’d come to regret going to jump school,” she jokes.

Ken smiles. “This will be your first jump into a situation like this, right?”

“Yep. Have descended a ladder from a helicopter but never anything like this.” She swallows hard. “It’s okay to be scared, right?” she asks nervously.

He places his hand on her shoulder. “I’d think it’d be crazy if you weren’t. Good luck, Ashlyn.”

“Thanks, Ken. Tell Alex good luck for me and I’ll let you all know when we land and what the communications options will be.”

He nods as she turns and heads back upstairs to get changed. With a sad heart, he leaves to get to the Spirit’s game on time. Twenty minutes later Ashlyn leaves, her car pointing up Route 1 to Belvoir to get her squad ready to leave.

* * *

 

Ali’s game day playlist pulses through her earbuds as she changes from her warm ups into her uniform. As she tightens her cleats and stands her mind is running down what she needs to do to keep balls out of the goal. She runs down what she knows about ARod and Lauren and what needs to be done to keep them from even getting a shot off. She feels hands squeezing her shoulders.

“Ready to kick some ass?” Lori asks.

Ali smiles as she pulls her earbuds out and tosses her iPod into her locker. “Definitely.”

The team gathers together for a quick huddle. Mark Parsons steps up to them.

“Okay, ladies, we know their two most dangerous weapons. We know their keeper is world class as are two of their defenders. But they are in our house, facing our world class players, and they are NOT taking 3 points away from us! RIGHT?”

“RIGHT!” the team cheers.

“This is OUR NIGHT! RIGHT?”

“RIGHT!”

“And this game is OURS! RIGHT?”

“RIGHT!”

“SPIRIT ON THREE! ONE! TWO! THREE!”

“SPIRIT!”

The team breaks and those on the bench the first half make their way out to the field as the starters, led by Captain Ali Krieger-Harris, make their way to the line-up area to meet their young escorts. From that area, Ali can see the seats her father and Ashlyn always occupy. She frowns when she sees Ken but no Ash.

“Fuck,” she mumbles. Normally she checks her phone just before the team huddle but hadn’t this time.

“Good luck, Kriegs,” ARod says.

Ali turns and sees ARod and Nicole Barnhart standing nearby. She smiles and nods. “You, too. But not too much.”

Barnie chuckles. “And I offer the same to you.”

They exchange hugs then get in line. As Lauren, Becky, and Amy LePeilbet walk up. Ali only has time to nod to them before the players are called to enter the field. Once they are in line for intros, she looks toward her father again. He notices the look and slowly shakes his head. Ali sighs. Her wife was at work. She stretches her neck then puts that thought out of her head to concentrate on the game.

In no time the players are on the field. FCKC won the toss and is kicking off. Ali has her eyes trained on ARod. The last few games she had kicked the ball back to Lauren then busted up the field to await a rocket strike from the middie. It had been successful one time and the other two times had led to early corners.

“Not on my watch,” Ali mumbles.

She had mustered the back line a little deeper than normal. Instead of chasing down the ball, they would be running up to it and had a plan of their own to counter. She grins as things play out just as she had hoped. Niki Cross sees the ball coming her way and races forward. Tori Huster drops back to a support position just in case but the height of the defender helps her easily beat the streaking ARod to the ball. A directional header to Crystal Dunn and the middie starts up the field. As she feels the Blues players closing in, surprised that their tactic has failed, she sends the ball deep.

“YES!” Ali cheers as Lisa De Vanna gathers the ball at the top of the box and lasers a shot at the goal before Becky or Amy can recover.

“GOAL!”

The crowd goes nuts and Lisa leaps into Yael’s arms as they celebrate the goal that came less than a minute into the match.

“Son of a bitch,” Lauren mutters as she jogs back to the circle to prepare for the second kick off of the game.

Ali can’t help but smile. The play she had drawn up for Mark had worked like a charm. As she runs up and hugs Lisa, the Aussie claps her face.

“Bloody brilliant!”

“Damn right!” Ali agrees.

As they race back into position for the ensuing kick, Ali glances at Mark and he gives her a big thumbs up. Ali can feel the crowd’s excitement. It is the earliest goal in Spirit history and people are pumped to see the team build on that for a win.

The next 25 minutes the game is hard fought. FCKC is desperate to get an equalizer while the Spirit are fighting to get an insurance goal. Ali had just played a give-and-go with Crystal and is now looking to send the ball in deep. She sees Lisa and Yael both pressing into the box. She lets the ball fly.

And is taken to the ground from behind.

Ken had leapt up in his seat when he sees his daughter flipped up in the air by a careless tackle from a young defender.

“THAT’S A RED, REF!” he screams, his opinion echoed by almost everyone in the stands.

The ref lets the advantage play for a moment until Becky corrals the ball. He then blows his whistle and jogs towards Ali, who is still on the ground. Lauren is the first to reach Ali.

“KREIGS!”

“I’m...gonna kill...that idiot...if you’ll point out...who it was...” she grunts, still trying to catch her breath.

Lauren smiles and takes Ali’s hand. “Just breathe, Kriegs. Deep breath in. You can do it,” she encourages.

Just as the trainers arrive, Ali is finally able to sit up.

“What hurts, Kriegs?” Pierre asks.

“Just got the breath knocked out of me. I’m fine. Really.”

She sees a hand extended to her and takes it, allowing Yael to pull her up. Pierre walks Ali to the sideline as the ref extends a yellow card in the air for the girl that took the right back out. As play restarts, Pierre runs Ali through a few checks to make sure she is okay. He finally clears her to return to the game and she signals the ref she is ready to return. She is waved onto the field just in time to receive a pass from Crystal.

“ _Deja vu_ ,” she thinks to herself as she again send the ball towards the goal. She quickly glances over her shoulder to confirm she is not about to get tackled again, then moves into a support position at the top of the box as Yael pops a pass over to Christine Nairn. Nairn winds up and lets a shot fly. It deflects off of Lauren, right to Ali.

“Oh, fuck,” Lauren mutters.

Ali one touches it...and sends it just over the cross bar. The crowd roars in amazement at the almost perfect shot. Ali jogs back into position, grinning as she thinks about how close she had come.

The games goes to half 1-0 to the Spirit. As the players jog off, Ali cuts so she can go close to the stands. Ken sees her and stands.

“MEXICO!” he yells out.

She nods and gives him a thumbs up. She and Ash had both seen the reports on the hurricane that had struck the central portion of Mexico. Neither had thought the blonde would be going. Ali can’t help but wonder what necessitated Ashlyn going. She only half listens to Mark’s half-time talk, her mind more on why her wife was on her way to help a country that usually doesn’t ask for their help.

As the team starts back to the pitch, Niki grabs Ali’s arm.

“Hey...she wouldn’t want you thinking about her instead of the game,” she reminds her fellow defender.

Ali takes a deep breath and nods. “Yeah, you’re right. Forgot that for a second. Just...didn’t expect her to be going where she’s going.”

“I’m sure it’s not the first time. Look, Ali, we need your head in the game. If you can’t be there 100% ask Mark for a sub. We’d all understand,” she says compassionately.

Ali rolls her neck. “No...no I don’t need that. Hell, she won’t even be there before the game ends. She’d be mad as hell if she found out I bailed on a game for no reason.”

Niki smiles. “That’s the Warrior Princess we all know and love.”

Ali chuckles and the two continue back to the field for the second half. Much like the first half, the second is a tough mid-field battle with a few quick transition chances for both teams. In a challenge near the baseline, Ali cusses as ARod bounces the ball off the defenders leg for a corner. As the Spirit gets set, Ali is directing people who to watch.

“CRYSTAL! Watch Amy!”

The middie nods and goes to cover the defender who had been slowly making her way towards the box, hoping no one would notice. Lauren sends the ball deep into the box. It is headed back towards Lauren by Erika Tymrak. Ali races towards it, planning to head it out of the box and upfield.

She is then looking up at a concerned Niki, who seems to be shimmering in and out of focus.

“What...”

“Stay still, Kriegs. Just don’t move,” the defender says, her voice laced with concern.

Ali’s head feels weird. She lifts up a hand and touches her hair. She brings her hand in front of her face. Or is that two hands? Or three? What the fuck?

“Blood?” she mumbles.

“You and ARod smashed heads,” Niki explains.

Ali tries to turn to look for her friend but gets nauseated. Niki places a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t move! Just stay still, Kriegs.”

“Amy?”

Niki glances over at the FCKC forward, then back to Ali. “She’s moving her legs. That’s all I can see.”

Ali suddenly feels pressure on her head and notices Pierre and his assistant for the first time.

“Was...I knocked out?”

“Not totally. But you were pretty looped,” Pierre answers. “Game is done for you and Amy. We’ve got stretchers coming out for both of you.”

“I don’t need...ughhhh...” Ali had started to shake her head and figured out quite quickly that wasn’t a good idea. “So, uh, tell them I need to go to Bethesda. My i.d. card is in my locker. I’ll need that.”

Niki smiles. “I’ll let them know, Ali.”

Niki gets up and jogs to the stands and waves a security guard over. She sees Ken already making his way down to them. “Take that man there,” she points at Ken, “to the team locker room. He’ll need to get Ali’s military i.d. and stuff.” The security guard nods as Ken steps to them. Niki looks at him. “She needs to go to Bethesda. Cut in her hairline and definitely a concussion. She is insisting on Bethesda.”

Ken nods. “They are on military insurance. That makes sense. But is she okay for a 30 minute drive?” Then he hears the ambulance. “Oh.”

“They’ll get her there quicker. Go now so you can meet her there. And, Ken, she’s awake and mostly okay. More worried about Amy than herself,” Niki reassures him.

Ken nods and the guard leads him away so he can get his daughter’s things and make the 30 minute drive to the military medical center at Bethesda.

* * *

 

Ali’s eyes are scrunched closed even in the dimmed light of the treatment room. “So she is gone already?”

“May still be at the base or on her way to Andrews. She got the message as we were about to walk out of the house. She went ahead and got changed at home before heading to Belvoir.”

Ali sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. “Oh. Should I call her?”

“Would you want her to call if the situation was reversed?”

“No. Yes. Maybe. Fuck. Yes, I would,” she finally accepts.

Ken chuckles and pulls out his phone, hitting the speed dial for his daughter-in-law. It rings twice before it is answered. He hears Ashlyn giving an order to someone before she comes on the line.

“And, Mahoney, make sure the bumpers are securely fashioned. We can’t afford to lose anything because the boxes bust on impact.” She brings the phone to her head. “Ken, what’s up?” she asks hurriedly.

“Ash, you have to know I wouldn’t call without good reason,” he starts.

Ashlyn’s heart skips a beat. “What happened to Alex?”

“She’s okay. Mostly. A few stitches and a concussion from colliding head-to-head with Amy Rodriquez.”

“Fuck! Where is she?”

“She’s right here. We’re at Bethesda. They want to observe her for a few hours before releasing her. She just wanted to call and let you know what happened and assure you she is okay in case you saw anything online.”

Ashlyn takes a deep breath. She closes her eyes to still the rush of blood to her head; to quiet the voice that scolds her for working instead of being beside her wife.

“Ashlyn, you’re doing your sworn duty. Stop kicking yourself,” Ken says knowingly. “She’s okay. You of all people should know how hard my daughter’s head is.”

Ashlyn chuckles when she hears Ali protest that statement. “Yeah. So, uh, can she talk?”

“Of course. Here she is,” he says and hands the phone to Ali.

“Hey, baby. Heard you’re taking a Mexican vacation without me,” Ali teases.

Ashlyn smiles. That statement tells her Ali will be okay. But she still hates how weak the brunette sounds. “Well, I just thought I’d check out this remote village to see if you would like it.”

“Right.” Ali takes a deep breath. “I’m okay, Ashlyn. I swear. I’ve had worse concussions and figure I’ll be okay in a couple weeks.”

“You’re sure? Really?”

“Yes. The docs are just keeping me here out of an abundance of precaution. I’ll even remember the hard head comment Dad made so I can get my revenge later.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “I can bet you will.” She looks up as Andrews approaches her. “Fuck, Alex, you know I want nothing more than to keep talking to you...”

“But you have to go. I understand.”

“Yeah. We have to make sure everything is prepped for the drop. It’s going to be an interesting entry into this village and I don’t want anything screwed up because of me.”

“Okay. Be safe, sweetheart.”

“Always. Get well soon, baby. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too. See you soon, Ash.”

“Count on it, Alex. Bye, baby.”

“Bye.”

Ali clicks off and hands the phone back to her father. She lays there a moment, then frowns.

“Drop? Holy fuck...is she...is...fuck...I don’t think I want to know,” she finally mumbles.

Ken just smiles, amazed at his daughter’s ability to live with the dangers of her wife’s job. He pats her on the leg.

“She’ll be fine, Alex. Just concentrate on that fact and on getting well.”

Ali just nods, knowing she’ll be combing through online news reports as soon as it won’t send spikes of pain into her head to do so.

* * *

 

Three days later Ali hits replay on the video. She is not sure whether to be impressed, terrified, or furious at her wife for not only sending it, but for also starring in it.

_“Okay, here goes fucking nothing,” Ashlyn mutters loud enough for her GoPro to pick up._

_She steps to the edge of the bay door on the plane. She leans out a bit, giving a view of other parachutes already dropping towards the ground. Some are people, some are large crates with 3 parachutes attached. Suddenly the toes of Ashlyn’s boots are over the threshold._

_“GO, LIEUTENANT! GO!” someone yells._

_“FUCK!” Ashlyn yells as she steps into space. “I LOVE YOU, ALEX!” she screams._

_She free falls a moment, the GoPro filming the sky. Suddenly she is jerked up as her parachute deploys._

_“WOOO HOOO! THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME!” she screams._

To Ali it seems to take forever for Ashlyn to land on the ground. She turns off the video at that point and shakes her head.

“I love you, you insane twit,” she murmurs, trying to remind herself that Ashlyn is obviously okay or she couldn’t have sent the video.

* * *

 

Two days later Ali gets home from practice, where all she can do is ride the stationary bike and help Mark coach for at least another two weeks. As grumpy as she is about that, she can’t help but feel her mood lift when she sees Ashlyn’s Jeep in the driveway. She hurries into the house, eager to check on her wife and make sure she came home without any injuries.

“Ash?” she calls out but gets no answer.

She makes her way upstairs. She opens the door to their room and can’t help but smile. Ashlyn, her hair still wet from the shower, is asleep on the bed. And she is gloriously naked. Ali quickly strips down and takes a shower, too. When she gets out, Ashlyn hasn’t moved. After braiding her hair so it doesn’t tangle as they nap, Ali crawls into bed and cuddles up to her warm wife. She kisses Ashlyn’s temple.

“I love you,” she whispers.

Her hands ghost over Ashlyn’s body as her eyes study what she can see for any bruises or cuts. Satisfied she sees no injuries, Ali lays her head on Ashlyn’s arm and closes her eyes to enjoy a nice nap.

The next time Ali opens her eyes, she is staring into beautiful hazel orbs.

“Hi. How’s your head?” Ashlyn whispers.

“Better than yours,” Ali says with a smirk.

“What?” Ashlyn asks in confusion.

“Despite the hard knock I took, I know better than to jump out of a perfectly good airplane.”

Ashlyn lets out a hearty laugh that is music to Ali’s ears. Ashlyn rolls onto her back and pulls Ali in close.

“Good point, baby. But you’ll be happy to know, we were able to get medical supplies as well as food and water to a remote village while another group of engineers rebuilt the road that was destroyed. Communications should be fixed by now but those of us who did the jump got to come home early.”

Ali snuggles closer. “Mmm, I’m glad. I missed you.”

“I missed you, too. Are you really okay? Your head and the cut and stuff?”

“I’m good. No more headaches or pain but no strenuous activity for another week and a half. So I’ve been riding the stationary bike and helping Mark coach.”

“Good. And Niki and Lori have been making sure you follow doctor’s orders?” Ashlyn asks.

Ali chuckles. “Yes, they have. Not to mention, Dad. Those three mother hens are worse than you.”

“Oh, I doubt that,” Ashlyn laughs.

Ali thinks on that a second. “Damn it...you’re not going to make love to me, are you?”

“Baby, that would most definitely be considered strenuous activity. I won’t risk your health for my libido, so no I’m not going to make love to you. Or let you make love to me.”

“That sucks,” Ali mumbles and rolls away. “So then why lay here all naked and hot?”

Ashlyn grins. “Well, to be honest, I don’t even remember getting out of the shower. I was a little tired.”

Ali laughs and snuggles in. “Ah. Well, I forgive you then.” She thinks a moment. “There was a time I never thought this would be enough for me. You know, just holding you and snuggling with you. But it is now. I mean, I’d like to make love to you but I guess we’ve had enough scary shit happen that I can be okay with us just holding each other. I just treasure every minute with you no matter what we are doing.”

Ashlyn gives her wife a kiss. “I know what you mean. I love you, Alex.”

“I love you, too, Ash.”

The two continue to hold each other and catch each other up on what they had done over the past few days. It is a nice, peaceful afternoon for the both of them.

* * *

 

“But I’m FINE!” Ali yells into her phone. “I should be cleared to play next week! That is plenty of time before the October camp and Qualifiers!” she insists.

“How can you be sure, Kriegs?” Jill asks. “That hit was hard and word is you were out on the field.”

“No! I never lost consciousness! Neither did Amy,” Ali adds, wondering if the forward was under the same scrutiny. “It was ugly because we both ended up with split heads but I just had a minor concussion. The doctors only kept me a few hours out of precaution and they are definitely going to clear me to play next week.”

Jill Ellis sighs into the phone. “Would you be willing to have another evaluation outside the military? By a US Soccer approved specialist?”

“Uh, I guess. I’ll have to check with TriCare to see if- -”

“This would be on us, Kriegs.”

“Then set it up and I’ll be there. I’ll be fine, Jill. You’ll see.”

“Okay. We’ll arrange it to be after your appointment at DeWitt. It will be a second opinion and we’ll want both filed.”

“Done,” Ali agrees.

As soon as they hang up, Ali starts to pace. There has to be something she can do to prove to Jill that not only is she okay, but that she is committed to staying okay. She finally remembers the headgear a National Team member has been wearing after her own concussion. She quickly pulls up her contacts and hit send. She is about to resign herself to leaving a message when the call is answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Carli. It’s Kriegs. I need some info from you.”

Carli smiles. “Let me guess: You’re interested in a concussion guard.”

“Damn right,” Ali confirms.

“Had a feeling you’d be calling. I can text you my contact at Unequal Tech. Their headbands are comfortable and give you peace of mind,” Carli tells her.

“I am more worried about Jill’s peace of mind. I need to show her I am willing to do anything to make the World Cup roster.”

“Good point. I’ll send your info over to them and have them contact you. Get well soon, Kriegs.”

“Thanks, Carli. See you in New York in a couple of weeks.”

They hang up. About 5 minutes later Ali is on the phone with the company, agreeing to promote their company if it works for her. She is sure Jill will appreciate that she took the initiative to order the headgear to reduce the chance of another concussion happening. As she hangs up, she sighs.

“And it would also help if I just avoid cracking my head against anyone else’s,” Ali tells herself. “But really, it’s not like those collisions happen all the time. And it was only so bad this time because Amy got my temple. I mean, any other place wouldn’t have hurt so much, right? Right,” she answers herself. “I mean, what are the odds- -”

“Oh crap...she’s talking to herself. Maybe the knock on the head has her seeing people who aren’t there!”

Ali turns around and sees her wife standing there in shorts and a tank top, an exaggerated look of fear on her face. The blonde then throws her hand up to her forehead, like a southern belle in an old movie.

“Oh, the horror! My wife has been knocked crazy. Whatever will the neighbors say when they find out she’s mad as a hatter?”

Ali rolls her eyes and grins. “Smartass.”

Ashlyn grins. “Oh, come on. That was funny and you know it...nutcase.”

Ali laughs and walks over to her, wrapping her arms around her waist. “Eh. Mildly amusing, maybe.”

“Freakin’ hilarious, more like!” Ashlyn insists. Ali rolls her eyes again. “Your lack of comical sophistication slays me, woman.”

Ali chuckles. “You’re insane.”

“Then we’ll be insane together. Now, want to tell me about that conversation you were just having with yourself?”

Ali sighs. “Jill is making me get a second opinion about being cleared to play. I feel like...like she’s trying to find a way to cut me from the team.”

“Alex, look at me,” Ashlyn says, lifting Ali’s chin up to look into worried brown eyes. “Jill knows it is win or it is failure next summer. You know that, too. She has to make 100% sure she takes the healthiest, strongest team with her to Canada. She is probably scrutinizing every injury very carefully, not just yours. I am sure if you talk to Amy you’ll find she’s being hounded, too. I’m sure she’s been getting weekly updates, if not more often, from Syd about her ankle. Can you blame her?”

“No, I guess not,” Ali concedes.

“And look me in the eye and tell me there is another right back as good as you in the pool? I mean, others have their strengths but you, Alex, are the best in the world at seeing the field, doing give and goes, and affecting offense as well as defense. And I’m saying that as a keeper who would want you anchoring her back line, not as a wife that loves you more than words can say. You’ll get cleared to play and you will help us qualify for the Cup and then you will help us WIN the Cup,” Ashlyn says with utmost confidence.

Ali studies her wife’s face carefully before pulling her into a hug. “Thank you. You always know what to say to me.”

“Part of the incredibly wonderful package, my dear,” Ashlyn says, loving when she feels her wife giggle against her chest. Finally Ash leans back. “We need a day for ourselves. You don’t have practice, I don’t have work: let’s go to the zoo or something. Just a day out with no worries about either of our jobs. What do you say?”

Ali smiles, her nose crinkling happily. “And take a picnic lunch, too?”

Ashlyn gives her a kiss. “Sounds perfect. Let’s do it!”

The two go into the kitchen and quickly put together a lunch of pb&j sandwiches, baggies of vegetables, a little container of ranch dressing for the veggies, and some bottles of water. They get it packed away in a backpack cooler with some plates and napkins.

“Anything else?” Ashlyn asks.

“Uh, let me add a couple cheese sticks. Those are good, too.”

“Perfect,” Ashlyn agrees.

The two women go upstairs and quickly get ready to go. In no time, they are on their way to the Metro for a ride on the Red Line to the zoo.

* * *

 

“Look! He’s totally playing pat-a-cake with me!” Ashlyn says excitedly as she stands at the viewing window of the otter enclosure.

Ali laughs as the otter on the other side of the glass does, in fact, seem to be responding to the playful blonde. She picks up her phone and snaps a quick picture. Ashlyn moves her hand all over the glass and the otter follows her movements, placing his paw on the other side of the glass. They do this for about 5 minutes, the blonde giggling the entire time. Ali stands back, watching as Ashlyn entertains not only the otter, but a group of school kids who laugh at the interaction, too.

“Um, excuse me?” a nervous voice says.

Ali tears her eyes away from her wife to look down at a girl, maybe 12 years old, in a Washington Spirit jersey. Ali smiles at her.

“Hi! You having fun today?”

“Yeah. Um, you’re Ali Krieger, right?”

“I am,” Ali answers with a smile.

The girl’s nervous face broadens into a hug smile. “COOL! Can you sign my jersey?”

“Sure,” Ali agrees. She digs in her purse for a sharpie. “So what’s your name?”

“I’m Melanie. I’m gonna be on the Spirit and the US team someday, too. My coach says I’m a natural!”

“That’s great! I was about your age when I decided I wanted to play on the National team. So if you set your goals and work hard, it could happen for you, too.”

The little girl turns around, showing her shirt is actually a Krieger jersey. Ali smiles and signs along the number 11.

_Nice to meet you, Melanie. Work hard and someday I’ll be wearing your jersey. Ali Krieger 11_

“There. All done,” Ali says.

“COOL! What’s it say?” Ali tells her and the girls eyes get wide. “Wow! That would be so awesome! Thanks, Ali!”

“No problem. See you at the next Spirit game.”

The little girl nods excitedly and runs to show off her signed jersey to her parents, who stand nearby smiling. Ali gives them a wave.

“Thank you!” the mother calls.

“My pleasure,” Ali assures her.

As the family walks away, Ashlyn wraps her arms around her wife’s shoulders. “That was awesome, baby. You made that little girl so happy.”

“She made me happy, too.” She turns and looks into Ashlyn’s eyes. “I’m making the roster. Nothing is going to stop me.”

Ashlyn smiles and gives her a peck. “Damn right, baby.”

“I knew this day would be a perfect mental break for me. I didn’t expect it to be a boost to my ego and to my drive to win. Thank you for suggesting this.”

“My pleasure.”

“So, is your little friend bored with you?” Ali asks, gesturing to the tank.

“Yeah. The keepers came to feed him and I guess dead fish are more exciting than me.”

Ali laughs. “Well, if it makes you feel better, I much prefer you to dead fish.”

Ashlyn gives a hearty laugh and turns to start walking them up the path towards another exhibit. “Well, that’s good to know. I think.”

Ali smiles and takes Ashlyn’s hand. They had both needed this day out, both for their lives as a couple and for their individual peace of mind. It is a perfect day.

* * *

 

That night the women are sitting at a table in a nice Georgetown restaurant. After their day out they had gone home, cleaned up, and decided to treat themselves to a nice dinner to cap the day. In deference to Ali’s concussion, they are drinking sparkling water instead of wine. Ashlyn still holds up her glass.

“To the most beautiful woman I’ve ever known. Both inside and out, you are gorgeous,” she says.

Ali blushes and lifts her glass. “To the woman who doesn’t realize she is as beautiful as she is.”

“Oh, so you’re not going to toast me?” Ashlyn teases.

“Jerk,” Ali says as they clink their glasses together, chuckling.

After they give their orders to the waiter, Ashlyn studies her wife a moment. “So...”

Ali lifts an eyebrow. “What?”

“So...we okay? I mean, I know today was great but...I guess...are we okay?” she asks again, unable to put her thoughts into words.

Ali frowns in confusion. “Uh, I think so. Do you think we aren’t?”

“No! I mean, I guess what I’m trying to ask is...I mean...crap...never mind?” she says hopefully.

Ali reaches across the table and takes her wife’s hand. “Talk to me, Ash. What’s going on in your head?”

Ashlyn sighs, her finger stroking over the wedding set Ali wears on her ring finger. She puts her thoughts into words.

“I wasn’t there when you got hurt. My job scares the hell out of you sometimes. And I sometimes cancel things we’d planned because I get called out. Are you...are we...shit...”

Ali squeezes her hand. “Stop, Ash. I knew what your job could mean when we got married. Does it sometimes upset me that you miss things? Yes. But I’m mad at the situation, not at you. And do I wish you could be by my side every time I get a bump or bruise? Of course. Just like I wish I could be there for you when you get hurt. I love you and that is the one constant in my life. In my eyes, we’re just fine. What about your eyes?”

Ashlyn slowly breathes a sigh of relief. “I’m so glad to hear you say that. I’ve been wondering for a while if...if you...regretted marrying me.”

“What the heck ever gave you that idea?” Ali asks incredulously.

Ashlyn shrugs. “I’ve always felt you deserved more than me. With me being gone all the time and it scaring you where I am, I just...wondered...”

“If we weren’t in a nice restaurant I would pop you upside the head to knock some sense into you,” Ali says with a grin. “You are so much more than you believe, Ashlyn. You are more than enough for me and I am thankful every day that you are not only in my life but that you agreed to be my wife when I asked. And someday, when I’m an old, retired footballer, I’ll be the happiest military officer’s wife the world has ever seen.”

Ashlyn’s heart soars at her wife’s words. Ali sees the relief in the green eyes. Ashlyn lifts their joined hands and gives Ali a kiss on the knuckles.

“I love you, Alex.”

“I love you, too, Ashlyn.”

They sit there and stare at each other, lost in their eyes and their own thoughts of their future. They finally break the look when their meals arrive. They have just dug into their steaks, when a man appears beside their table.

“Lieutenant Harris, right?”

Ashlyn is shocked she’s been recognized but quickly stands. “Uh, yes, sir.”

The man extends his hand. “I’m Phillip Baker, U.S. Ambassador to Japan.”

Ashlyn’s eyes widen. She knew the name, not the man. She shakes his hand. “Oh, uh, nice to meet you, sir. I hope everyone is okay and settled again after the earthquake.”

“They are, thank you. I just wanted to apologize to you for the actions of my former staff member. Sounds like Prothro gave you a hard time but you handled yourself very professionally. My wife was among those you helped evacuate and gave me a full report.”

Ashlyn blushes, never having considered the man’s wife was among the civilians. “Oh. I had no idea she was there, sir.”

“It’s okay. She told me maybe my staff needs more women and fewer blowhards like Prothro.” He grins. “I took her advice and replaced him with a woman. So far things are much better.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “I’m glad to hear that, sir.”

“Well, I will let you get back to dinner.” He nods to Ali. “Good luck with your season, Mrs. Krieger-Harris.”

Ali smiles and nods. “Thank you, sir.”

He turns back to Ashlyn. “If you ever find yourself back in Japan, either for work or vacation, let me know. I’d love to have you for dinner at the Embassy.”

“Thank you, sir. I’ll remember that.”

They shake hands again and the ambassador returns to his party. Ashlyn sits down and gives her wife a wide-eyed look.

“Whoa,” the blonde breathes.

“That’s was awesome, baby! I know it will help to have a friend in high places as your career advances. Sounds like you have a fan.”

“I guess I do.” Ashlyn thinks a minute then chuckles. “Looks like we were both reminded we have fan clubs today.”

Ali thinks about the girl at the zoo. “I guess so. Just so you know...I’m your biggest fan.”

“And I’m yours.”

The two smile and go back to their meal. Afterwards they go for a walk along the waterfront, just enjoying their time together. It is a perfect end to a perfect day.


	27. Chapter 27

“PLAY OFFS, BABY!” Ali screams as she leaps into Ashlyn’s arms.

Ashlyn smiles, holding her happy wife and spinning her around. They share a big kiss. “I knew you guys could do it!”

“I’m just so glad you didn’t get that time off for no reason,” Ali says with a smile.

“I wouldn’t have asked for it if I didn’t think you’d make it. Just wish I could have gotten the Championship weekend, too. Will suck to have to watch you on TV and not in person.”

“If we make it to the championship. Freakin’ Seattle has had our number every game this season.”

“So what? It’s the playoffs! Everything changes. You know that!” Ashlyn encourages.

“True. And I think we are peaking now so it’s perfect timing. We’ve got this! I don’t care if they do have the Shield!”

“Damn right, baby!” Ashlyn agrees.

* * *

 

“HARRIS!”

Ashlyn braces herself just before a Flying Pinoe lands on her back. She laughs. “Good to see you, too, Pin.”

“Holy fuck, you are like ALL muscle!” Pinoe says as she hops off and starts to poke and prod her friend.

“Of course I am. Think I could be a 90 pound weakling like you and do my job?” she jokes.

“Hey! I will have you know I am 91 pounds, thank you very much!” Pinoe says with fake pride.

The two women laugh and Ashlyn pulls her into a hug. “My bad. It really is good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you, too,” Pinoe says sincerely. “I miss hanging with you.”

“I miss it, too. I miss all you guys and playing but I know I made the right choice to join the Army,” she says, answering the question in Pinoe’s eyes.

Pinoe smiles. “Then I am happy for you. I never got a chance to see you before you all left Hawaii.” She pulls her into another hug. “Thanks for...for everything over there.”

“Thank you for calling out that dumbass Prothro about the first class seats,” Ashlyn says, making both women chuckle.

“Yeah, no thanks needed. He was an idiot.” They start to walk towards Pinoe’s car. “So, you want to stay with us or at the hotel where the Spirit is staying?”

“I think I’ll take you up on your offer of hospitality, if you’re sure it’s okay,” Ashlyn replies. “Alex needs to stay focused on the game and she needs to keep the team focused, too.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah. Of course, after you all lose I’ll understand if you kick me out, unable to bear having me around as a reminder of your harsh defeat.”

Pinoe laughs. “Uh, right. Not too worried about that,” she admits.

Ashlyn grins. “Keep that smug confidence. It’ll make it easy for the Spirit to run right past you.”

“Whatever,” she says, giving Ashlyn a shove.

As Pinoe drives them to her apartment, they chat about the city and cool things to do in the area. When they get to Pinoe’s place, the middie grabs Ashlyn’s bag.

“Hey, I can get that,” Ashlyn says.

“Nope. You’re my guest so I serve you completely, including being your bellboy.”

Ashlyn laughs and follows her into the building. Pinoe opens the door of her apartment and allows Ashlyn to enter first.

“She’s here!” Alex Morgan hollers.

Ashlyn stops in confusion. Then Syd, Tobin and Hope pop into sight. The former keeper smiles.

“Hey, guys!”

A group hug soon follows. Alex gives her a big kiss on the cheek. “I’ve missed you!”

“I’ve missed you, too, Baby Horse,” Ashlyn says. She looks at Tobin and Hope. “You guys, too.”

“Same, dude,” Tobin agrees.

“You look great, Ash,” Hope says as the group moves into the living room to sit down.

“Thanks. Have a lot of time to work out when we’re on a mission. Plus, you know, moving crates and stuff helps, too,” Ashlyn says with a grin.

“I bet. You could sell your own work-out DVD if it makes you that cut,” the keeper jokes.

“That’s my retirement plan,” Ashlyn states with a laugh.

The group sits around talking for a few hours until there is a knock on the door. Pinoe hurries to answer it and the party really gets going. Ali, Niki, Crystal, and Yael show up. Over the next few minutes, players from Seattle join the get together. Soon pizza and Chinese is ordered and the two soon to be combatants are enjoying a relaxing, laugh-filled night together. Ashlyn eventually finds herself beside Niki.

“How’s it going, bestie?” Ashlyn asks her.

“It’s going good. I think we needed this night to relax before the big game.”

Ashlyn leans her head on Niki’s shoulder. “And how is your better half?”

Niki grins. “Molly is great. She said we need to double date with you and Ali again soon. We had fun that day we went to the Inner Harbor.”

“We did, too. Maybe between the championship and Qualifiers we can do something.”

“Sounds good. As long as you don’t end up in Timbuktu.”

Ashlyn laughs. “Good point. We’ll do our best to plan it, how’s that?”

Niki grins and nods. “Sounds acceptable.”

People are laughing and having a good time when there is suddenly the sound of Ashlyn’s work phone going off in Pinoe’s spare room. Those who recognize the tone, quiet down. Ashlyn slowly stands, getting a glare from Ali. The blonde shrugs.

“I have it. Didn’t expect to hear it,” she explains as she goes into the room to get it.

Ali follows her, anger in her eyes that the phone is even on this mini-vacation. Ashlyn checks it and lets out a sigh.

“Where are you going?” Ali asks, her voice calm but angry.

“I’m not,” Ashlyn responds. There is no response but Ash feels the irritated scrutiny. She turns and looks at her. “I swear, baby, I’m not taking off.”

“Then why are they contacting you?”

“It was sent out to everyone.” She drops down on the bed, her eyes going back to the screen of the phone.

Ali is about to demand an explanation when she sees a teardrop magnify the words. Suddenly her anger is replaced by concern. She kneels down beside her wife.

“Ashlyn...talk to me,” she says quietly.

“Two of the guys that helped evacuate you guys...you know, from Ramos’ team?” Ali nods. “They were killed today.”

“Oh my God!” Ali gasps, a hand flying up to her mouth.

“Yeah. Rae, the medic, and Potter, one of the drivers. They were in Cambodia and they pulled off the road to check the maps. They hit one of the damn landmines that are all over that fucking place.”

Ali pulls her wife close. “I’m so sorry, Ash. Sorry they died and sorry I got mad.”

Ashlyn leans into her. “It’s okay. I got why you were mad. I was kinda mad, too, thinking they forgot I was scheduled to be off.” She pauses a second. “I don’t...really want to go back out there,” Ash whispers.

Ali kisses her cheek. “I’ll take care of things.”

“Potter just turned 20 last week. Twenty fucking years old,” Ashlyn mumbles.

“No matter the age, it sucks and doesn’t make sense,” Ali tells her. She holds her a few more minutes, then goes out to tell everyone what the alert was.

“Fuck,” Hope says. “Rae helped Tracy with my arm. He was a good guy.”

“This is so insane. How senseless,” Alex adds.

Tobin nods. “Totally screwed up.”

“She okay?” Niki asks, nodding towards the bedroom.

Ali shrugs. “She’s in shock. She knew them so it hurts but I think...I think part of her is guilty that she’s glad it wasn’t someone on her squad.”

“That’s not surprising,” Hope says. “Tell her it’s not a bad thing to have relief that it wasn’t her men. It’s just...being human.”

Ali nods. “I’ll tell her and make sure she believes it.”

“Anything we can do for her?” Crystal asks.

Ali shakes her head. “When she gets like this she just has to work through it. She’ll probably journal some and get her mind wrapped around it a bit better.”

“And I won’t be jumping out a window any time soon. Promise,” Ash says from behind her.

“I thought you weren’t coming out?” Ali says.

“I wasn’t. But I also didn’t want all the women in this room thinking about me and not a game in a couple days. You know, the one where the Spirit is going to wipe the field with the Reign?” Ash says with a wink to Pinoe.

The other blonde gets what Ash wants and rolls with it. “Oh, so the Army grunt thinks she knows football? Get real!”

And soon good-natured jibes start and laughter abounds as crazy bets start being made among friends. Ashlyn smiles as she listens. She pulls Ali into a hug.

“I’m okay. Thank you for being here for me.”

Ali gives her a kiss. “Always, baby. Always.”

The two share a kiss, interrupted by their friend’s favorite request of them

“GET A ROOM!” Pinoe yells, as everyone laughs.

About an hour later, the party is breaking up. Ashlyn stands on the sidewalk with Ali as the rest of the team gets in the hotel shuttle.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow, baby.”

“We have practice at 9 so maybe we can meet for lunch?” Ali suggests.

“It’s a date, princess.”

“And if you need me tonight, call me. Promise.”

Ashlyn nods. “I promise. But I’m okay, baby. Really.”

The two share another kiss and hug then Ali gets in the van to go back to the hotel. Ashlyn waits until it is out of sight before going back up to Pinoe’s apartment. She walks in and helps her friend clean up. Pinoe gives her a look.

“You need anything, you know where I am.”

Ashlyn smiles. “I know. Thanks, bud.”

Pinoe just nods and they keep cleaning up in companionable silence.

* * *

 

Ashlyn says nothing, just opens her arms to let her wife walk into them. Ali allows herself to be pulled into the strong arms as her tears darken Ashlyn’s red Spirit jersey.

“How the fuck have they been able to do that to us all fucking year?” Ali gripes.

“I don’t know, baby. You played a great game. It’s just...how football is sometimes. And it sucks. I really thought the game was yours.”

“Me, too,” Ali says sadly.

She sighs, just letting Ashlyn hold her. And Ashlyn is happy to do whatever she can to make her wife feel better. They had both been so sure the Spirit would win this game and complete the worst to first turn around by winning the championship. After a few minutes, Ali looks up and gives her wife a kiss.

“Thank you for not saying dumb things about ‘maybe next year’ and other shit people say.”

Ashlyn smiles. “I’ve been in your cleats, baby. I know those words just piss players off.”

“Damn right,” Ali agrees with a grin. “So, uh, any chance you can put cayenne pepper in Pinoe’s undies drawer before you leave?”

Ashlyn busts out a loud laugh that thrills Ali. She pulls her wife close once more. “Anything for you, baby. Anything for you.”

Much to Pinoe’s relief, Ashlyn doesn’t follow through on that promise.


	28. Chapter 28

**October 2014**

“Colonel Menninger, do you have a minute?” Ashlyn asks.

“Of course. Come in and sit down,” he says, gesturing to the seat across from him. “In fact, I was going to send for you in a little while.”

Ashlyn sits down. “You were?”

“Yes. But what did you need?”

“Well, normally I wouldn’t ask so far out, especially since it’s not a done deal yet and I’m kind of superstitious about these kind of things but Ali really wanted me to ask so I thought I should do it so she doesn’t have to worry about it.”

Menninger grins. “Um, okay. Worry about what?”

Ashlyn takes a deep breath. “She really wants me to ask for a month’s leave to attend the World Cup next summer. I figure the whole month is a no-go but can I at least have 2 weeks that would end after the Championship? I am damn sure they will make it to the tourney and win it so I’d like to be there when they do, sir,” Ashlyn finishes, studying the man’s face. She notices the grin fall as he glances down at his desk. “Or, um, maybe just a week off?” Ashlyn asks nervously.

Menninger reaches over to his files and slides out a folder. He stares at it a moment before laying it in front of himself.

“Lieutenant Harris, you have been impressing people from the day you entered boot camp. You’ve gotten letters of commendation and medals for your actions in the field, not to mention the commendation for the donations we received from Nike and Adidas. It’s no secret you are on the fast track to captain next summer.”

“Thank you for saying that, sir,” Ashlyn says, her hopes of attending the World Cup dwindling since it coincides with her promotion schedule.

“That said, one thing missing from your files is a deployment,” Menninger says. Ashlyn’s blood turns to ice. “I’ve tried to point out the many times you’ve responded with the Fast Response Team as being worse than a deployment because so much is unknown when you report and things can be just as dicey with the locals. You deserve to make captain, Harris. And I would be remiss in my duties if I didn’t do everything possible to make sure that happens. That said, the word I got yesterday still pains me. I was hoping to talk to you after you got back from Qualifiers.”

Ashlyn swallows hard as he studies the folder silently. “Sir...where am I going and when?” she asks softly.

He sighs and hands her the folder. “Iraq. December 1. It’s a 1 year tour.”

Ashlyn shivers. One whole year away. She’d miss the World Cup. She’d miss so much. So fucking much. But what makes her better than any other soldier in the Army? Why should her personal life and her wife’s potential accomplishments mean more than anyone else’s? She opens the folder and studies the official notice. She slowly looks up and forces a smile to her face.

“Guess this means Canada is out, right sir?”

“I’m afraid so, Lieutenant.”

Ashlyn sighs. “Damn. I’m glad Ali’s already left with the team. Will give me a couple days to figure out how to conceal my emotions.” She looks up at her colonel. “Thank you for telling me, sir. And I appreciate you trying to keep me from going. But I’m no better than anyone else and I need to take my tour like others have and will. I’m honoured to be an officer in the US Army and willing to do my duty no matter where it takes me.”

Menninger smiles and stands. Ashlyn stands, too. He offers her his hand. “Well said, Lieutenant. And I daresay by the time you get back to me, you’ll be a captain. Keep making me look good out there, Harris.”

Ashlyn smiles at the man she has the utmost respect for. “I will, sir. Count on it.”

Ashlyn slowly walks back to her desk to read the full details of her deployment. She sees she will actually get to handpick the squad leaders she takes with her. They will be tasked with the rebuilding of several towns, making them nicer than when the war started. It was part of the “feel good” policies the administration was pushing to show that the U.S. is more than just a war machine storming through the Middle East and actually an asset to helping the countries grow and prosper. It actually sounds like a lot of fun and very fulfilling.

“Well, except that local insurgents will be trying to kill us. Other than that, no big deal,” she mutters as she sets the folder aside to concentrate on the work she has to get done that day.

* * *

 

That night Ashlyn stares at her suitcase as she packs to spend the next few days in Philly for the CONCACAF World Cup Qualifiers. Her Ali Krieger jersey is on top of the pile and it brings a tear to her eyes. She turns around and sits down on the bed. Her mind runs through the litany of things she will miss while gone.

Next Thanksgiving

Their Anniversary

Christmas this year

Start of 2015 NWSL season

The World Cup

Ali’s Birthday

The Celebrations for winning the World Cup (for there is no other outcome in her mind).

Birthdays of other friends and relatives.

Valentine’s Day

“ASHLYN!”

Ashlyn jumps as she notices Ken standing at the door to her and Ali’s room. He looks at her with concern. He walks over and stands in front of her.

“I called you 4 times. What’s going on in your head, Ash? You’ve been a little out of it the last couple of days. And now I find you in here, half-packed, crying and staring into space. I’m worried about you,” he says.

Ashlyn sighs and looks down at her feet. “I’ve been...dealing with some work stuff. That’s all. Sorry. I, uh, am almost done packing.” She stands to grab a few more things.

Ken gently takes her arm. “You can’t lie to me any better than you can lie to your wife. Talk to me, Ashlyn.”

She stares at the wall, her lip quivering as she fights her emotions. She finally looks at her father-in-law.

“You have to swear you won’t tell her until after the tournament.” He nods, seeing how important this is to her. Ash takes a deep breath. “On December 1 I leave for a year in Iraq.”

Ken’s mouth drops open. This was the last thing he expected. I mean, sure, deployment was always a possibility but it seemed so slight considering Ashlyn’s job in the Army. He leans against the dresser.

“Damn, honey. I can see why you didn’t tell Alex. Did you tell anyone else?” Ashlyn shakes her head. “Ashlyn, you don’t need to fight these fears alone. I dare say you’d be crazy not to be scared about being over there but- -”

“It’s not just that, Ken. If something happens to me...will she...I know her well enough to know she won’t play the World Cup. She won’t. And she deserves to do it. I can’t get that out of my head,” Ashlyn admits.

Ken slowly nods. “I understand that. But I also think you’re masking your own fears of mortality by thinking about Alex.”

Ashlyn thinks about that a moment. “Maybe a little. But I don’t want her to know until after Qualifiers.” She manages a small smile. “I’m still trying to figure out a way to hide it until after the World Cup.”

Ken grins and squeezes her arm. “Not sure you could pull that one off. Alex is a pretty sharp cookie.”

Ashlyn nods. “Don’t I know it.” She takes a deep breath. “I’ll tell her after the tournament. I promise.”

Ken nods, “I know you will. Until then it’s our secret.”

“Thanks, Dad,” she says appreciatively.

“Now hurry up and finish packing. I want to be on the road in 20 minutes.”

Ashlyn nods and finishes getting her clothes together. She runs down everything she’s packed in her mind, hoping she hasn’t forgotten anything since she was so distracted.

* * *

 

The first game of the 2014 CONCACAF Women’s World Cup Qualifying tournament is a surprisingly hard-fought win over a feisty Trinidad & Tobago team. Ali had played the full 90 and showed the coaches she was back up to form after the concussion incident. Her presence in the backline was felt just about every time their opponents made a play towards goal.

The second game was a 5-0 blowout, making it a much better game for those in the stands. Ali gets the start but is subbed out in the second half to give her time to rest; and give Jill Ellis a chance to evaluate other line-ups. Ashlyn is thrilled that Whitney not only starts, but actually scores one of the goals.

“YES, WHITNEY!” she screams for her best friend, giving the Engen’s a hug as they celebrate their daughter’s goal. “She’s amazing!” Ash gushes.

“Yes, she is,” Mrs. Engen agrees, so very proud of her daughter.

The group stage concludes with a 6-0 rout of Haiti. Ali sat the whole game to rest her up for the expected showdown against Mexico in the Semifinals. It was the game that had been predicted as the championship game until Costa Rica upset the Mexican team and won their group.

“This game is going to be a nail-biter,” Ashlyn predicts.

“I agree,” Ken says.

They are currently watching the team warm up. Ashlyn, as she often does, studies the warm-ups of the opposing keeper. She frowns a bit.

“Hmm, maybe not. I mean, she’s okay but I think our forwards can take her,” she notes.

“What makes you say that?” Deb, who had flown in for the elimination rounds, asks.

Ashlyn shrugs. “Just...instinct. She’s not as sure when she leaves her line and she’s hesitant in the air. If they’ve studied game tapes and seen the same thing Syd, Carli and Press will make confetti out of the net.”

“Good to know,” Deb says.

When the game begins it doesn’t take long for the US to strike...almost.

“Damn that crossbar!” Ashlyn notes as a shot rattles off of it.

But it only takes 6 minutes for Carli Lloyd to strike the eventual game winner. Add in a PK at the 30 mark and things are looking good for the US.

There is one moment when Ashlyn nearly launches herself onto the field. A bad tackle from behind and Ali goes down hard, laying on the ground for a second. The soldier is out of her seat and down the stairs to the railing before anyone can grab her. She stares at her wife, whispering words of prayer.

“Come on, baby, get up. Please get up. Please...please, God, don’t take the World Cup from her. Please.”

She loosens her white-knuckle grip on the railing when Ali finally does get to her feet and take a couple of steps before jogging back into position.

“Oh, thank God,” Ashlyn murmurs.

“So now that she’s up, can you return to your seat, ma’am?”

Ashlyn looks at the security guard. “Oh. Uh, sorry.”

“No problem. Just glad you didn’t jump that rail and make me tackle you,” he says with a wink.

Ashlyn manages a smile. “Right. Sorry again.”

Ashlyn climbs the steps and slips back into her seat. She looks at Ken and Deb who are staring at her in amusement. Ashlyn shrugs, blushing.

“Well...I had to make sure...”

Deb frames her face with her hands and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “You are so cute.”

Ashlyn blushes more, as other parents chuckle at the interaction. She turns back to the game, hoping action on the field will take attention from her.

The U.S. easily advances to the final against Costa Rica. That game is another walloping as the US wins 6-0 thanks to goals from 3 players, paced by an insane 4 GOALS from Abby. Beyond that amazing showing, all in the stands are excited to see Syd finally find the back of the net after so many near misses during the rest of the tournament. Though the game is well in hand by the time she scores, they know it does a lot for her confidence to get that goal.

As the fans are filing out, Ashlyn finds herself walking with Deb. Her mother-in-law hooks her arm through Ashlyn’s and gives her a bit of a bump.

“When are you going to tell her?”

Ashlyn freezes and turns to look at her. “Tell who what?”

“Tell Alex you’re going to Iraq,” she explains.

Ashlyn turns to glare at Ken. He shrugs. “I needed to talk to someone who’d understand my fear. We both love you, Ash, and we’re both scared about this but are behind you 100%.”

Ashlyn sighs and turns back to Deb. “I figure no sooner than tomorrow. She deserves to party and have fun and celebrate tonight. I can ruin the rest of 2014 for her after all that.”

Deb pulls Ashlyn along, getting her walking again. “When will you have your address so I can get a care package ready for you? I want to make sure you have it in time for Christmas.”

Ashlyn shakes her head. “Deb, you don’t have to- -”

“Don’t even finish that sentence, Ashlyn. It’s not about ‘have to’ it’s about ‘want to’. I want to make sure my girl has something nice at Christmas.”

Ashlyn’s eyes tear up, as they do anytime she is reminded about just how much she means to Ali’s parents. She takes a couple seconds to answer.

“I’ll have it in November. That’s when the official orders will come down.”

“Official? Does that mean it could change?” Deb asks hopefully.

“No, it’s just a military thing. It’s happening. In fact, my promotion to captain is tied into it so there’s no pulling out no matter what.”

“Rats. Well, a mother can hope, I guess,” she replies. “All I ask is that you do me one favor.”

“Okay.”

“Tell her before November 30.”

Ashlyn grins. “I plan to. My plan is to take her to a nice dinner when we get back to DC and tell her when we get home. The dinner will be to celebrate this win. Then I can bust her bubble with my news. Am I a jerk or what?”

“You’re not a jerk. There’s really no easy way to do this. She’ll be hurt and scared no matter what. But she’ll be mad the longer you wait,” Ken cautions.

“I know. I swear, I just want her to enjoy this victory a few more days.”

* * *

 

Later that night, Ashlyn stares down at the beauty in her arms. She traces her hands over strong, sweaty skin glowing in the aftermath of making love. She massages a strong thigh, as always amazed by the princess beauty hiding a warrior of steel. A hand reaches up and caresses Ash’s cheek.

“Talk to me, baby,” Ali says softly.

Ashlyn looks up from her wandering and makes eye contact with concerned eyes. “What?”

“Something has been bothering you since you got to Philly. I’m not going to accept the ‘just work stuff’ excuse any longer. I could tell you needed me to buy that so I did. Now I’m not. Tell me what’s going on, Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn sighs and brings her forehead down to her wife’s. “I don’t know why I ever think I can hide things from you.”

“Me neither. So...when do you leave and for how long?”

“You...you know it’s a deployment? Like a real one?”

Ali nods. “It’s the only thing I can imagine that would make you this upset; this...scared.”

Ashlyn rolls off her wife and stares at the ceiling, trying to will the tears forming in her eyes to go away. “I was going to tell you when we got back to DC. I swear I was.”

Ali rolls, cuddling into her wife’s side as she studies the strong features of the blonde. “Tell me now.”

Ashlyn stares at the ceiling. For a minute, Ali thinks she will not be getting an answer. Then Ashlyn takes a deep breath.

“I leave on December 1st for a yearlong tour in Iraq helping with the rebuilding projects around the country,” she says, her voice choked with emotion.

Ali fights back her own tears. “Oh. Fuck. That’s...really soon for really long.” Ashlyn just nods. Ali combs her mind to find something positive to say. “So, uh, I guess you’ll be watching the World Cup on Armed Forces Network.”

Ashlyn slowly turns and looks at her. “You’re...not mad? At me?”

Ali tilts her head to the side. “Baby, how can I be mad at you?” She moves so she straddles her wife, looking down at her. “I’ve told you before: I know what I signed up for when I married an Army officer. I didn’t just marry you because you look so fucking hot in uniform, which you really do,” she adds and Ash gives a small smile. “I married you because I love you. And I love your heart. And I love that you will be over there making life better for people. Will I be scared? Hell yeah. But that doesn’t mean I stop loving you. It means I love you more.”

Ashlyn stares into honest eyes a second then pulls her down into a deep kiss. When it ends, Ashlyn runs her hands up and down her wife’s sides. “I love you. I swear I will do everything I can to stay safe and get home to you in one piece next fall.”

Ali smiles. “I’m holding you to that, my soldier.”

The two start to make love again, both putting all their thoughts and emotions into it. When Ali finally screams out her wife’s name, she collapses down onto the taller woman. It is seconds later that Ashlyn feels the tears on her shoulder. She wraps Ali in her arms.

“Please, Alex, don’t cry. Please don’t cry, Princess,” she begs.

“I can’t help it. My heart is going away for a year.”

Ashlyn just pulls her in closer. What the heck could she say to that?

* * *

 

Ashlyn stares at their closest friends, who all look a bit stricken. She pulls off her snapback and runs a hand through her hair.

“Guys...talk to me here. I’m not dead. I’m just...doing my job.”

“In Iraq. You’ll be doing your job in Iraq. For a year,” Whitney stresses.

Ashlyn reaches for her hand. “I’ll be in safe zones. It’s going to be so cool. I’ll be building schools and meeting halls and- -”

Whitney pulls her hand away and stands. “IN IRAQ! You’re not going to be in fucking Kansas doing that shit! You’re not going to be in Carolina! You’ll be in FUCKING IRAQ!”

Tobin stands and tries to calm Ashlyn’s best friend. Whitney just steps away and goes to stare out the window. Ashlyn sighs and looks at the others in the room. Sarah Huffman, who had come to cheer on Abby, leans into her tall wife, her face worried. Abby’s face looks more angry than sad. Tobin’s face is impassive. HAO has a single tear running down her cheek. And Pinoe looks like she is desperately trying to figure out something amusing to say to ease the tension.

But nothing about this conversation is helping her find an amusing anecdote.

Ashlyn stands up and walks over to Whitney. She wraps her arms around her best friend from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder. They just stand there a few minutes, until Whit finally turns around and buries her face in Ashlyn’s neck.

“I’ll kick your ass if you get hurt over there. And I’ll never speak to you again if you get killed,” Whitney mumbles.

Ashlyn smiles. “I love you, too, Whit.”

After a few minutes, Whit pulls away, wiping her face. Ashlyn turns back to the others. “So, anyone else need to have a breakdown?”

Abby shrugs. “Not a breakdown. But...just...we meet military personnel all the time. Hell, we know some of the shit you’ve gotten into. But this is just...just...”

“More permanent,” HAO supplies. “You’ll just be there. For a year.”

Ashlyn looks like she doesn’t know how to respond. Ali sits forward in her chair. “Guys, I’m not saying it’s not scary. We all know things are unstable over there. But Ashlyn needs us to ignore the fucking fear and just support her. I know this is hitting us closer to home than normal but we need your support right now. I’ll be a basket case. I can admit that. But there will be times I need to lean on you and times you’ll need to lean on me. And Ash is going to need us sending her crazy letters, cards, emails, anything to help her stay positive over there and get back to us next December. Can we count on you to be our support structure during this year?”

Pinoe stands and moves to Ali’s side. She pulls her in close. “Of course you can, Kriegs.” She kisses Ali’s temple. “I think we are just all in a bit of shock. We’re probably not handling this as well as we could be.”

“To say the least,” Ashlyn says with a smile. “Look guys, think of it this way: with all that sand it will be like I’m on a yearlong surfing vacation. Minus the ocean. And the surfboards. And the hot chicks in bikinis.”

Everyone gives a chuckle.

“Oh, right. Almost the same damn thing now that you put it that way,” Sarah jokes. She stands and gives Ashlyn a hug. “I’ve got your back, Ash. And anytime Ali needs anything I’m just a phone call away,” she says, turning to smile at Ali.

“That’s right. We’re all here for both of you,” Abby confirms.

Ashlyn finally turns to the last person in the room. The one who had sat a little away from the others as if knowing she was not going to like what was being said. Her blue eyes are wide, her mouth drawn into a tight line. Ashlyn releases Whitney and walks over to kneel in front of the young forward.

“Baby Horse? You with us?”

Alex slowly looks up. Her blue eyes are magnified by a well of tears. She throws her arms around Ashlyn’s shoulders.

“I’m scared.”

“Me, too,” Ashlyn admits. “But I’ve had training, I’ve had experience, I’m ready for this. I promise you I will be careful and come back to you as safely as I can.”

Alex finally leans back and kisses her cheek. “I’ll miss you at my wedding.”

Ashlyn smiles. “I hate missing it but I expect a lot of pictures. And maybe even a slice of wedding cake mailed to me.”

Alex chuckles and wipes her eyes. “I’ll try to save a slice just for you.”

They hug once more then Ashlyn stands and looks at her wife. “There, that wasn’t so bad, right?”

Ali rolls her eyes. “Right.”

“Now we just have to tell Niki, Lori, Kyle and my family. Not hard at all, right?”

“Keep telling yourself that, kid,” Abby jokes.

Soon everyone has left, leaving Ali and Ashlyn alone. Ashlyn sighs.

“Whit about broke me,” she admits.

“Me, too,” Ali replies. “But I’ll keep an eye on her as she’ll keep an eye on me. You just worry about you. Those of us back here will just worry about ourselves, okay?”

Ashlyn gives her a kiss. “Okay.”

The two gather up Ashlyn’s bags and then go get Ali’s. Ali will ride back to Virginia with her wife and father. She just needed to be close to Ashlyn right now and Jill, who had been told of the deployment, completely understands.

* * *

 

Ashlyn stares at the TV screen. They had hooked up the laptop and camera to it so she could pace if needed while talking to her family. She sees faces ranging from stunned to scared to disbelief. She takes a deep breath.

“Come on, guys, talk to me. Let me know you heard what I said,” she begs.

“We heard. Just fucking hate it, Ash,” Chris says, his voice angry.

Ashlyn stands and lifts her hands pleadingly. “Look, you all knew this was probably going to happen with me in the Army. Don’t be mad at me. Please.”

“Mad? Fuck, Ash, I’m furious! I don’t want my sister in a fucking WAR ZONE!” Chris yells then walks out of the room.

“Bubba! CHRIS! CHRISTOPHER!” Ashlyn yells but he doesn’t return. “Son of a...”

Ali steps out of the room to call Chris. As close as she is to Kyle she can imagine how Chris is doing since he is just as close with Ash. Ashlyn looks to her mother then her grandmother.

“Mom? Grandma? Please...talk to me,” she pleads.

Her grandmother stiffens her back. “I’m so proud of you, Ashlyn Michelle. This is perhaps the scariest news I’ve ever gotten but I will love and support you no matter what.”

“Thank you,” Ashlyn says with relief.

Tammye squeezes her hands together. “I guess...I need to get one of those Blue Star pennants to hang in my window. I want the world to know my daughter is bravely fighting for our freedoms.”

Ashlyn smiles. “I’ll get you one, Mom. Promise.”

“I’ll need one for my house, too,” her father chimes in.

“You got it, Pop. And one for you, too, Grandma.”

“Get one for Chris,” Ali says as she walks back into the room.

Ashlyn had looked over her shoulder to her wife. When she turns back, her brother is on the screen, his eyes red from crying.

“You’ve always been my hero and best friend, Ash. Sorry I let fear become anger. I’m here for you and Ali no matter what,” he says.

Ashlyn’s eyes tear up. “Thanks, Bubba.”

The Skype lasts about another 20 minutes, interspersed with questions about Iraq to teasing Ashlyn about things she did as a kid that could reflect on her job performance. By the time it ends, Ashlyn’s grandma states that Thanksgiving will be in Satty Beach so Ashlyn can surf as much as she can before leaving and that all Kriegers are required to attend.

“I’ll make sure to send out the notices, Grandma,” Ali promises.

“You girls take care. Ashlyn, if you need anything let us know,” Tammye says.

“I will, Mom. Thanks. I love you guys.”

“Love you, too, Sis.”

“Love you, little one,” her grandfather says.

When the call is disconnected, Ashlyn drops down onto the couch. “So that’s everyone except Kyle.”

“Yeah. I still can’t reach him.”

Ashlyn thinks a second. “Molly about broke me with those silent tears.”

Ali smiles and cuddles up to her wife. “Me, too.”

Earlier that day they’d had Niki and Molly over for brunch. Molly had just silently cried, unable to speak. Niki and Ashlyn had gone out back to talk. Ali had not asked about what but she had a feeling it had to do with Niki watching over Ali should the worst happen. The two women had hugged so hard and so long at the end of their talk she hopes it also means Ashlyn was honest about the fears she had been hiding. Ali strokes her fingers through her wife’s blonde locks.

“I’ll be okay, you know. I mean...it will suck on so many levels but I will be okay. I have an amazing support system around me to help me when I’m down. I’ll be okay, Ashlyn.”

Ash turns and studies her wife. “I know you will be. You’re Ali Frickin’ Krieger. You always come out on top.”

Ali leans forward, cupping Ash’s chin. “Get it right, woman. I am Ali Frickin’ Krieger-HARRIS.”

Ashlyn smiles as Ali seals that statement with a kiss.

“How did I ever forget?” Ashlyn asks as the kiss ends.

Ali moves to sit on her wife’s lap and the two start to make out, knowing they have a couple hours before Ken gets home from his date. Just when it seems it may go farther someone is pounding on the front door. The women stand. Ashlyn automatically puts Ali behind her as she approaches the door warily. The pounding starts again and Ali gets her phone ready to call 9-1-1. Ashlyn eases to the door and looks out the spy lens.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!”

She opens the door and Kyle Krieger blows in like the Wicked Witch of the West.

“I cannot BELIEVE you did not tell me you were going to Iraq! I mean, what’s a guy to do when his favorite sister-in-law withholds VITAL information!” He then turns on Ali. “And what about you, missy? Couldn’t pick up a phone? Couldn’t be bothered to drop a text? What’s up with this?!”

He ends with his hands on his hips, one hip cocked out to the side. He is the poster boy for the stereotypical pissed gay man. Ashlyn and Ali exchange a look...then burst out laughing. He lifts a hand and snaps at them.

“Oh, no you are NOT laughing at me!”

Ashlyn walks over and pulls the stiff man into a hug. “You were our next call, Kyle. Promise.”

“Oh, so I’m supposed to be happy that I’m last? That the whoooooole family found out first?”

“And the team,” Ali adds, with a grin.

“Oh, I KNOOOOOOOOOW they found out first! Alex visited to get her hair cut and asked how I was feeling about things! ALEX MORGAN had to tell me my little sister was going to war!” he screeches.

Ashlyn leans back and stares into his eyes. “You were the hardest one to tell,” she says honestly. “I’ll need you so much while I’m gone to take care of Ali and...and I just...I didn’t want to...”

He suddenly relaxes as he sees the truth in her eyes. “You’re scared if...the worst happens I’ll fall off the wagon.”

“Yeah,” she croaks out.

Ali straightens up. Ashlyn had never told her about this fear. And yet, she should have seen it all along.

“I don’t want to be the reason you lose your sobriety and all you hold dear,” Ashlyn explains.

He pulls her close. “Oh, sweet Ashlyn, I won’t. If...something happens to you, I’d be tempted, that’s no lie. But I have the right people around me that won’t let it happen, starting with that gorgeous princess you’re married to. I promise: I’ll be here for her totally sober and totally strong to help her through anything,” he vows.

“Thank you,” Ashlyn croaks out. “And you’ll also make sure my hair looks awesome for my funeral?”

He manages a laugh. “You’re fucking sick but yes, I will.”

As the hug ends, Ashlyn runs her hands up and down his arms. “I can’t believe you flew all the way out here because you’re pissed at me.”

“Well, that and I have a hairstylist’s conference in D.C. This weekend. Surprise! I’m here to crash at Hotel Daddy for a couple of days.”

Ashlyn laughs and hugs him again. “Well, then welcome and enjoy your stay. Don’t expect turn down service and a mint on your pillow.”

He pretends to pout. “Well, fine. Cheap ass hotel if you ask me,” he gripes as he pushes past her to Ali. “Soooo, I guess I forgive you, too.”

“You better. Or you’ll get ‘spider in the bed’ service,” she threatens.

He gives a full body shiver at the thought and pulls his sister into a hug. The three make their way to the living room to talk about anything other than the quickly approaching deployment of Ashlyn.


	29. Chapter 29

Ashlyn is sitting at her desk on Monday morning going over some inventory numbers when a shadow falls across her work. She looks up to see the miffed countenance of her sergeant, and friend, Michael Andrews.

“Have I done something to piss you off, Lieutenant?”

Ashlyn is confused. “Uh, no, Sergeant,” wondering at his use of her full rank and not just the initials L.T. that he normally uses when it’s just them.

“Oh, really. Then what am I? Chopped liver? Not good enough for you anymore now that the brass has their eyes on you?”

Ashlyn is amazed at how angry the normally easy-going man is at the moment. She stands and gestures to an empty file room. “How about we take this in there and you can tell me what your problem is, Andrews.”

He precedes her into the room, which also shocks Ashlyn. His gentlemanly ways are usually impeccable. She swallows and follows him in there and shuts the door. She leans against one of the tall file cabinets.

“So when did I piss in your Wheaties, Andrews?”

He steps towards her. “Is it true or not that you can handpick your team for Iraq?”

Ashlyn slowly nods. “It’s true.”

“And is it true or not you’ve already picked most of your team and are now interviewing sergeants to be your right hand over there?” he continues.

Ashlyn straightens her back. “Yeah, I am.”

“So what the hell is it about me that makes you want to take some jackass you don’t know or barely know? I’ve been with you since we got here and I thought we worked damn good together! We’ve been through a lot of shit, Harris, and I thought you knew I’d have your back. Now I find you don’t trust me at all! What the hell did I do to deserve to be shit on this way?”

Ashlyn closes her eyes a moment. She hadn’t expected this anger; this hurt. She opens her eyes and meets his. “It wasn’t you, it was me. I didn’t keep the line as separate as we’re supposed to. You’re not my subordinate, Andrews, you’re my friend. And...and I couldn’t...I just...”

Andrews’ shoulders sag as he gets what she’s not saying. “You don’t want me by your side in case shit hits the fan.”

“Yes,” she says softly.

He starts to pace. “Son of a bitch, LT.” He turns to her. “And how the fuck do you think I’d feel if something happens to you while I’m over here in safety? I want to go have your back, Ashlyn. I’ll have yours and you’ll have mine just like always.”

Ashlyn stares at him a second. “Michael, you better keep your ass down over there.”

He gives her a grin. “If shit gets hairy I’ll just throw you in front of me,” he promises.

Ashlyn chuckles. “Way to have my back, asshole.”

The two go back out to Ashlyn’s desk. She pulls up the page where she’s filling out her squad. She takes a deep breath and types in “Sergeant Michael Andrews”. She hits enter and the field populates on the master list. She looks up at him.

“Happy now, whiner?”

He smiles. “Very, Lieutenant. Best damn decision you’ve made all day.”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes. “Still think the turkey club I had at lunch was the best decision but to each their own.”

He chuckles and goes back to finish what he had been working on when he ran into a sergeant who had asked about what it was like to work with Ashlyn. Ashlyn looks over the complete list of those she is taking to be her build team leaders. They would be the ones in charge of the workers who would do the majority of the build and then stick around to put finishing touches on the building. She has a master electrician, a plumber, painters, construction workers and now, to help her keep everyone in line, the sergeant to lead the team. She hits submit, sending the list to Menninger for approval. She glances at her watch and sees it is nearly 4 p.m. She sends a quick email out to the sergeants that had been interested in the position to let them know it has been filled.

She then grabs her gym bag to go get a workout in. She needed to sweat out the stress of having just signed a friend up for a year in Iraq. It was hard with the others but it is worse with Andrews. She knows she needs to get her head on right before getting home to keep her wife from realizing just how much stress the impending departure is weighing on the blonde.

* * *

 

Ali is running on the treadmill. In her mind she is crossing things off a list and adding other things on; all things that have to be done before Ashlyn leaves for Iraq. There are so many things in their lives that have to be dealt with. Making sure she has all the passwords for the bills companies; making sure she knows who to contact in an emergency; making sure she has Ashlyn’s address handy in her tablet, phone and computer should she need it somewhere.

“ALI!”

Ali jumps to a stop as someone rips out her earbuds and screams at her. Her feet are braced on either side of the treadmill, which is still moving. She looks at her trainer, Chris, in confusion.

“What?” she barks.

“Ali, you’ve got that thing set on manual so you control the speed. Look at your max rate,” he says.

She looks down and sees that she was running a good 10 kph faster than normal and had kept that pace up for about 10 minutes. She grabs her towel and wipes her face as she turns off the machine.

“Sorry,” she mumbles.

“Nothing to apologize for. What’s going on in your head? You’ve been distracted all week,” he points out.

Ali steps off the apparatus, feeling the shakiness in her legs from the pounding run. She starts to stretch.

“Ali, I can’t help you if you’re not open with me. What’s making you so distracted you’re going to end up hurting yourself?” he presses.

Ali turns to the wall to help stretch her calves. She takes a deep breath. “I found out the night we won the CONCACAF tournament that Ashlyn leaves December 1st for Iraq. She’ll be gone a year,” she says quietly, hating the words every time she hears them or speaks them.

Chris now understands why she is so distracted. He puts his hand on her shoulder. “Ali, I’m sorry. If there’s anything I can do while she’s gone let me know. But as your friend and trainer I have to say you need to be careful letting your emotions affect your work out. She will not be happy if you hurt yourself because you’re distracted. You know that in your heart.”

Ali turns from her stretches and leans back against the wall. She nods. “You’re right. I just...feel like there is so much to do and we’re running out of time to get it all done. I have a list where I keep crossing things off and yet I add 2 more items for every 1 that comes off. We leave next week for Thanksgiving in Florida and I just...I’m running out of time,” she says, her voice choking off as stress tears start down her cheeks.

Chris puts his arm around her shoulder and leads her to a private room, knowing she wouldn’t want the public to see her break down. He holds Ali as she cries, releasing some of the tension that had been building up. She can’t have this release at home. She has to be strong for Ashlyn and her father. But here she can let loose a little, either sweating it out or crying in the shower. She’s been doing that for a couple weeks now. She hadn’t expected to lose it during a workout.

“Thanks, Chris. I’ve been trying to...to stay so strong at home. I guess today it boiled over.”

“Understandable. Being a military wife sucks sometimes. But you’re one of the strongest women I know. You’ll figure out how to balance it all, Al. I know you will.”

“You almost make me believe that.”

“You need to. And if you start to doubt, come see me.”

“I will. Thank you,” she says gratefully.

“Now, I think your body is maxed out today considering our agility workout, your power run, and your emotional release. Go grab a shower and take the rest of the hour to do something nice for yourself. Go get a latte or something. Don’t spend so much time worrying about Ashlyn and your dad that you forget to take time for yourself,” he reminds her.

Ali thinks about that a moment, then nods. “Yeah, I think I know what you mean. Thanks again, Chris. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’ll be here,” he promises with a grin.

A few minutes later Ali steps into the shower. As the warm water cascades over her body she doesn’t feel the need to cry for the first time in a few days.

“Probably because you cried without the water hiding you for a change, Krieger-Harris,” she mumbles to herself.

As she lathers up, she thinks about what Chris had told her to do. Though she had just agreed to end the conversation, she decides she really is going to take some time for herself. She’ll start with a latte, then maybe a manicure, and then maybe a little shopping. She grins as she thinks about finding the perfect outfit to wear the night before Ashlyn has to get on the plane at Andrews. An outfit that will surely give Ashlyn wonderful memories while she is in Iraq.

* * *

 

Ashlyn is studying plans of the various prefab buildings that will be available to her. Each village will have a certain amount of space so there are several sizes to choose from. In some places there will be a place for a school and a central meeting place in addition to a government center. In some there will be a school that will double as a meeting place. Two architects will visit each town and find out the needs of the town and bring that back to Ashlyn with the space available to the team of builders. Ashlyn will have to order the right buildings, arrange for their transport to the town, and then get the builders and tradesmen there on the day to start construction. It usually takes 2 weeks to fulfill the material order, a day to deliver, 5 days to build, and 2 days to do the final inside work to get a building up and running.

“Incredible!” she whispers to herself.

She’s got notes from previous team leaders letting her know about shortcuts that can help speed things up and pitfalls to avoid to keep things on time. One big call out is that if locals want to help, don’t let them. If they are anti-American they will sabotage the build. If they are sincere, they will slow things down as they are taught what to do. Instead, she should encourage them to make curtains, artwork, anything to decorate the sparse buildings. Taking toys and games can help with that, too, as she can tell parents to relax and spend time with their kids instead of worrying about work that the U.S. Army is happy to do.

“In other words: keep them the hell out of Dodge,” she summarizes.

“Best way to describe it,” Nettles chuckles as he walks up and pats her on the shoulder. “How goes the studying?”

Ashlyn sighs and sits back in her chair. She shrugs. “It’s...a lot. It’s kind of overwhelming right now to be honest. But I’ll be fine by the time I go. I promise, sir.”

Nettles sits on the edge of her desk. “Of that I have no doubt.” He pauses. “If all goes well, you get your promotion to captain while you’re over there. By the time you return to the States there will be several options open to you.”

Ashlyn nods. “Yes, sir,” she replies, unsure where this is going.

“Lieutenant, you’re a hell of a leader and a quick learner. Your team members all hold you in high esteem and you have proven yourself able to make quick decisions to calm dangerous situations or to get your people out of trouble as safely as possible.” He takes a deep breath. “You could go to any Corps of Engineers post in the world and there are several majors and even colonels with their eyes on you. That said, I hope you’ll consider staying here under my command. I know a certain green-to-gold captain who has plans to retire next summer. If I knew your plans were to return here I’d be able to argue to keep his post open until you step into it.”

Ashlyn let’s out a breath. “Wow. Uh, thank you, sir. I guess...as we sit here right now I say I’d want nothing more than to stay here. My wife’s family is here, her career is here, it’s the right place for us. But what might a year bring? I just don’t know. How soon would I have to let you know?”

“Not until May. June at the latest,” he tells her. “Captain Morris plans to leave for the civilian world at the end of August when his educational commitment is met. I am sure I can keep his position open until December if I tell Menninger you’re taking it. He’s a big fan of yours.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Yes, sir, I know. Well, if all goes well, yes, sir, I would love to return to Belvoir if it fits with the plans for my wife and me.”

Nettles stands. “Excellent! I’m happy to hear that, Harris. I’ll let you get back to studying. If you need any help, let me know.”

“Thank you, sir,” Ashlyn says as he walks away.

She turns back to stare at her notes again. Her stomach had been in knots as she wondered if she was the right person for this job. Is she the right one to lead these men and women in Iraq? Does she know enough to get the job done on time and get them out of the area safely? What happens if she makes the wrong decision and they anger the locals? What happens if insurgents attack?

She suddenly stiffens. “What the fuck   _do_  I do if insurgents attack?”

She starts to comb through the notes, looking for instances where builds were disrupted by Taliban loyalists. She finds it and starts to read, losing herself in the way others had handled it, the casualties involved in each incident, and their notes on what was right and wrong in the handling of such. She is so caught up in the notes, she is startled when her desk phone rings. She grabs it as she rubs her eyes.

“Harris.”

“Are you coming home tonight?”

Ashlyn is surprised to hear a slightly miffed Ali on the line. “Alex?”

“Yes. Are you coming home or what?”

Ashlyn looks at the clock and sees it is almost 7:30. “Oh, fuck! Sorry, baby, I was studying and lost track of time,” she explains as she stands and starts to gather her things. “I will be out of here in 5 minutes. I promise.”

“Okay. We were getting worried you’d had an accident or something.”

Ashlyn groans. “Fuck. I am so, so sorry. You and Ken don’t need added stress right now. I’m on my way out the door. Love you!”

“Love you, too,” Ali says with a smile.

Ashlyn jogs to her Jeep and gets in. “Get your head together, Harris. You only have a couple more weeks with your family before you leave for a year. Don’t give up a minute more than required for work,” she coaches herself as she puts the vehicle in gear and drives out of the lot.

* * *

 

It is November 20. In two days they leave for Thanksgiving in Florida. Thanksgiving is November 27. They leave Florida the 28th. Ashlyn leaves the country on December 1.

In the room they use for storage, the blonde stares down at the kit bag in front of her, that timeline plays over and over in her mind. She is finished at Belvoir for now. The next time she returns to that base her tour in Iraq will be over. She turns and drops down onto the bed, her head down between her knees as she tries to control her breathing. She feels a gentle hand on her neck.

“Easy, baby. Easy,” Ali says calmly.

Ashlyn finally gets her breathing under control and looks up. Her eyes are finally honest, showing Ali what she had long suspected. “I am so fucking scared, Alex,” the soldier admits.

“Me, too,” the footballer states. “How could we not be?” She kneels down in front of Ashlyn. “But what gets me through the scariest moments is knowing how smart you are, how good at your job you are, how well trained you are, and how much your hand-picked team admires you. They’ll protect you as you protect them. And this time next year you’ll be making your way home to me. There is no other option that I will accept.”

Ashlyn takes her hands and kisses both of them. “Thank you. I couldn’t do this, couldn’t face this, without your love for me and your confidence in me.”

Ali smiles. “Those two things you’ve always had and always will.” She looks at the bag. “So...are you all packed?”

Ashlyn nods. “Yeah. Just need to close it and, well, it just seems so...so...final if I do.”

Ali nods and bites her lip a second. She stands and takes the top-load bag in her hands. She folds over the top and uses the snap hook to secure it. Ashlyn watches as Ali then picks it up and walks it over near the dresser in the room. The brunette then walks back and takes her wife’s hands again.

“There. All done.”

Ashlyn looks from the bag to her wife. “So...you trying to get rid of me then?” she teases, her eyes still showing fear.

Ali shakes her head, her face serious. “Never, baby. Never.”

She pulls Ashlyn up and down to their room. Once inside, Ali kicks the door closed and pulls her wife into a deep kiss. When it ends, her hands are stroking under Ash’s tank top.

“Fuck me, Ashlyn. Fuck me so hard I can feel it for the next year,” Ali begs.

Ashlyn growls as she recognizes what Ali is asking for. Making love will come later, closer to the day they say goodbye for a year. Tonight...tonight they would release the animalistic side of their love. They would mark each other with mouths, with nails, with bruising thrusts. Tonight they would fuck until they are too tired to feel the fear that courses just below their skin.

Without saying a word, Ashlyn rips open the button up Ali wears. The brunette moans as her breasts are freed a moment later, not even caring that her bra strap was ripped by the hungry blonde. She shoves her own sweat pants down as Ashlyn starts to kiss and nip along Ali’s collar bone, her hands kneading the perfect breasts she had freed so recently.

“Oh, Ash,” Ali moans.

Ashlyn lifts her wife up and walks her towards the bed as Ali kicks off her sweats and underwear. Ashlyn carefully lays her down and stands staring down at the toned, gorgeous body waiting for her. Breasts are fully standing at attention, their hard peaks just begging to be sucked, tweaked, and rubbed. Ali is already breathing hard and reaches out to her wife.

“Ash. Hurry. Please...”

Ashlyn quickly strips down. Before she climbs into the bed she reaches into the drawer of her nightstand. Ali drops a hand to her own center, feeling how wet it already is but giving it a few strokes anyway.

“Oh, already so wet for you,” she pants.

Ashlyn quickly dons the harness and kneels down on the bed. She drags a finger up Ali’s wet slit, wanting to feel for herself how ready her wife is. She brings the hand to her mouth and slowly sucks it, savoring the taste of Ali on her tongue. Ali moans as she watches how pleased her wife is by that taste. Ashlyn moves so she is between her wife’s legs. She slowly lowers herself, guiding her appendage up and down her wife’s wanton center.

“Lube me up, baby,” Ashlyn whispers.

Ali rocks against her wife, making sure to coat her juices on the dildo. Ashlyn leans down farther and takes a firm nipple in her mouth.

“OH!”

As Ali arches up at the contact, Ashlyn drives herself inside.

“ASH! OH, ASH!”

Ashlyn bites the nipple in her mouth just enough to make Ali arch up. She then places hard, open mouthed kisses up her wife’s chest to her throat. She sucks at her pulse point, not caring about leaving a mark this time. This time she wanted the world to know that Ali Krieger-Harris is hers and only hers. Her hips keep up a rapid pace, met by Ali’s. Her mouth nips at that spot just behind Ali’s ear; the place that drives her crazy.

“YES!” the brunette moans.

After torturing that spot a few minutes, Ashlyn sits up enough to stare into eyes nearly black with unadulterated lust. She keeps up her forceful thrusts deep into her wife as she speaks.

“Do you love me, Alex?” she demands.

“Yes, oh, yes, Ashlyn,” Ali pants.

“Are you mine to fuck anyway I want?”

“Yes, baby. All yours. Anything you want,” Ali agrees.

“Good.” Ashlyn scoots up, lifting Ali’s legs to her shoulders. The brunette lets out an inhuman cry of pleasure as this new position allows Ashlyn to plunge deeper and deeper into Ali. Ashlyn grabs a breast with one hand, teasing the perfect nipple and watching as this added sensation makes Ali respond even more physically as her voice is reduced to just sounds. “So fucking beautiful,” Ashlyn grunts out.

Just when Ali thinks she is about to dive over into the strongest orgasm of her life, Ashlyn pulls out. “No! God, no! Please, baby!”

Ashlyn doesn’t speak. She simply flips her wife over and pulls her up onto all fours. Ali squeals as this position opens her up even more and Ashlyn wastes no time before thrusting back in. Strong hands grip Ali’s hips, pulling her back to meet each thrust.

“Oh. So. Deep,” she moans her body on fire with sensation.

Ash reaches around and starts to rub Ali’s clit, sending her into tremors of pleasure. And just when Ali thinks her mind is as blown as it can be, she feels where the other hand is.

“Oh, fuck, Ashlyn...”

Ash just grins as she wets her finger with Ali’s juices, then penetrates that rarely used orifice in back. That extra penetration is the final piece to the puzzle. Ali’s eyes see stars as she screams out her pleasure and her body is rocked with a forceful orgasm.

So forceful, in fact, it presses the dildo back against Ashlyn in such a way and in such a rapid fire beat, that it also sends the blonde over.

“ALEX!” Ashlyn screams as she thrusts through her orgasm, sending Ali over the edge once more.

Ashlyn barely has time to pull out before both women collapse down on the bed. They are a panting, sweaty mess. Ali slowly turns her head to look at her wife.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

After a few minutes, Ali reaches towards her nightstand and pulls out her own harness. She grins wolfishly.

“My turn.”

Ashlyn just smirks and slips her own harness off and rolls to her back. “As you wish.”

Ali slowly shakes her head. “Not like that.” She sits on the bed, back against the headboard. “Mount up, cowgirl.”

Ashlyn moans and throws her legs over her wife. With Ali’s help she lowers herself onto the toy. Her eyes roll back in her head at the sensation.

“Oh, Alex...”

Ashlyn grabs the headboard and starts to work herself up and down on the shaft. Ali watches her a moment, then leans forward and takes a breast in her mouth. She sucks the hard peak, making Ashlyn moan, before trapping it between her teeth and flicking it with her tongue, making Ashlyn lose her rhythm.

“Oh, fuck, Alex...”

Ali’s hands trace over muscular thighs and abs. She then grabs both breasts with her hands as she looks up at her wife.

“Kiss me, Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn lowers her mouth and lets Ali control the depth and power of the kiss, just moaning at how good her body feels. The kiss ends when Ali gives one breast a carefully planned pinch. As Ashlyn rocks back from that sensation, she feels where Ali’s other hand has gone. No one, not even Ali, had taken her in that way before. She brings her head down to look into chocolate orbs.

“Alex...”

“You’re mine, Ashlyn. All mine.”

“Yes.”

“And I am going to take you in every way.”

“Yes, Alex. Every way.”

They kiss again as Ali’s index finger penetrates Ashlyn from behind. And that is what puts Ashlyn over the edge. The amazing feeling of Ali filling her every hole sends her into an orgasm like she has never experienced before. Her body rocks hard on her wife, who is thrown over by Ash’s actions.

“ALEX!”

“ASH!”

The two ride out the aftershocks before Ashlyn dismounts. They lie staring at the ceiling as they both catch their breaths. After a second, Ali rolls over.

“I forgot something,” she whispers.

Ashlyn frowns. “What the fuck could you have forgotten?”

“This,” she says and sucks her wife’s collar bone until a hickey appears. Ashlyn just moans through the process. Ali smiles when she sits up and admires her handiwork. “There. Won’t be visible when you’re in uniform but will definitely tell anyone in a community shower that you are taken.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Want to carve an ‘A’ on my chest, like Zorro?”

“Nah. They would just think you did that yourself,” she jokes.

Ashlyn laughs. “You’re probably right.” She rolls over and lightly caresses her wife’s toned stomach. “Alex, when I get back if it looks like we are staying in this area for you and for me, I want to get our own house. I want...want to start setting down roots with you. And, honestly, it will be nice not to have to plan loud sex around your dad’s dating life.”

Ali smiles and strokes Ashlyn’s cheeks. “Okay.”

Ashlyn’s eyes grow wide. “Really? Are you serious?”

Ali nods. “I’m serious. I figure by then it may also be time to think about little Nittany Lions in our life.”

“Oh, hell no. You mean little Tar Heels.”

“Nope, I definitely mean Nittany Lions. Lions are so much cuter.”

Ashlyn laughs, realizing she’s been backed into a corner. If she says they aren’t cuter, she’s insulting her wife. If she admits they are cuter than Tar Heels, she’s insulting herself. She shakes her head.

“You are just about evil, Mrs. Krieger-Harris.”

Ali grins slyly. “I know.”

They stare at each other a few minutes, just enjoying being together. Then Ashlyn reaches over and undoes her wife’s pink harness. She tosses it off the bed and straddles her wife.

“Maybe, just maybe, lions are cuter. But...you have to admit...keepers have better fingers than defenders.”

Before Ali can give a retort, two long, nimble fingers are thrust deep into her center. She groans and arches up. Ashlyn just smiles smugly as she starts to work her wife over again.

It will be a long night of memory (and hickey) making for the women as they make the most of the time they have left before Ashlyn’s departure.


	30. Chapter 30

Ashlyn smiles as she sits down to dinner. “Grandma, if you keep feeding me mac & cheese I won’t fit into my uniform.”

“Does that mean you’d get to stay home?” Chris asks hopefully.

“Noooo, Bubba, it means I will be running wind sprints in the desert until I puke,” she answers.

“Damn. Thought we’d found a loophole,” Grandma jokes as she kisses the top of Ashlyn’s head.

Ali walks in and sits down at the table. “Kyle’s plane should finally be arriving in two and a half hours according to the flight tracker. We should have just enough time to eat, have a walk on the beach, and then meet him outside the baggage claim.”

“We better take him a big bowl of Grandma’s mac & cheese. Maybe if he’s stuffing his face he won’t be whining about his insanely long journey across the country,” Ashlyn suggests.

Ali chuckles. “Good idea.”

The group starts to eat, the only sound Ashlyn’s happy moans as she eats her second helping of her grandmother’s famous dish. Ali shakes her head and looks at Mrs. Harris.

“How is it I make mac & cheese just like you showed me and I don’t get the same response.”

“It’s missing a special ingredient, Alex,” Ashlyn answers between mouthfuls.

“What?”

“Florida sunshine,” Ash, her grandmother, and Chris answer.

As those three burst into laughter, Ali looks at Grandpa Harris. “How do you put up with them?”

“Earplugs,” he jokes, making Ali giggle.

After dinner, Ali and Ashlyn take their nightly walk down along the water. At one point they stop, staring out at the undulating reflection of the moon. Ashlyn stands behind Ali, wrapping her in a hug, and resting her chin on her shoulder.

“Did you know that no matter where we are in the world, we only see the one side of the moon?” Ashlyn says.

“What?”

“When you look up in the sky, no matter where in the world you are, you only see that side right there,” she explains pointing. “The far side of the moon always faces away and we’ve only ever seen about 18% of it from our vantage point here on earth. Only astronauts have ever seen it all as they orbited the moon and none ever walked on that side.”

Ali snuggles back against her. “I forget sometimes this is the space coast and you must have studied space a lot in school.”

“Yeah. It was neat.”

“But what is all this about? Why the astronomy lesson?”

“Actually, it’s a lunar lesson, not astronomy,” Ashlyn points out with a grin. Ali rolls her eyes. Ashlyn stares up at the moon. “It’s about the fact that no matter where I am or where you are, if I look up at the moon, I’ll know it’s the same thing you’ve been able to see. The stars and constellations may be different, but the moon is ours to share. So, when I’m missing you the most, I’ll look up and think of it as a moment in time spent with you.”

Ali spins and buries her face into Ashlyn’s shoulder, her tears falling unchecked. Ashlyn holds her close, fighting her own tears. After a few minutes, Ali eases back and gently kisses her wife.

“That was beautiful, honey. I keep thinking that nights will be the hardest, they always are. Now...now I have something to help me chase the fear and loneliness away.”

The two share a tender kiss and another hug. They then make their way back to the house so they can drive to the airport and pick up Kyle.

* * *

 

Kyle picks up his sister and spins her around. “ALIBEAN!”

She giggles and hugs him back. When he puts her down he pulls Ashlyn into a hug, lifting her up off the ground and shaking her. She laughs.

“Put me down, you big lug!”

He sets her on the ground and gives her a big kiss on the cheek. “Can I just tell you I thought I wasn’t going to get here before you got back from the sandbox across the sea?”

Ashlyn grins. “Well, we’re glad you made it. And Grandma sent a big bowl of her mac and cheese to help you relax and forget the bad weather and reroutes you’ve had to deal with.”

“Mmmm, mmmm, good!” He moans, rubbing his tummy. “I’m feeling better already.”

They get his luggage in the car and make their way back to the Harris house. It is the night before Thanksgiving.

The night before Ashlyn starts her goodbyes for a year.

She shivers in her seat, her stomach doing the summersault it often does when she feels the clock in her mind ticking the minutes away. She puts that out of her mind and concentrates on the siblings catching up and making plans for the beach the next morning.

* * *

 

Ashlyn concentrates on the feeling of her feet hitting the sand. She had jogged three miles down the beach and was now on her way back. She focuses on her breathing. She measures her pace. She ignores the few people staring at her, wondering why she is making this run in ACU’s and boots.

As she gets back to where she had left Ali, she is surprised to see her surfboard stuck in the sand. She looks out at the water and sees Ali just beyond the break, her face turned towards the shining sun. Ashlyn quickly strips off her uniform and pulls her wetsuit on over her boy shorts and sports bra. She admires her wife for a few seconds before running out into the waves and paddling out to join her.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

“Where’d our boards come from?”

Ali smiles, her face still facing the sun. “I called Chris and asked him to bring them by for us. I wanted one more surf with my wife before she leaves; another memory to hold on to while you’re gone.”

Ashlyn smiles. “I like that.”

Ali finally turns to face the blonde, lying down on the board, her arms crossed under her head. “I keep hoping I’ll wake up and this is a dream. Do you think all military spouses go through that?”

Ashlyn paddles closer so she can stroke Ali’s hair. “Yes. We all know deployment is inevitable. Doesn’t mean we like it; doesn’t mean it doesn’t scare us. It’s just...the job.”

“I keep thinking about all the places you’ve been and all the people you’ve helped. You went into all those places not really knowing what could happen to you or what the people might do to you. It got scary for you a couple times. Now...now at least you know to expect the scary shit and you’ll know to stay alert at all times. You’ll know most people love you while a scary fraction hates you; like, deadly hates you. It won’t be so easy for you to be surprised and hurt. And knowing all that, I’m trying to figure out if any of it should comfort me.”

Ashlyn smiles. “All of it should. I was always aware shit could hit the fan. Now I know shit will hit it at some point. Maybe more than once. I swear to you, Alex, I will not be complacent or drop my guard. I’m coming home to you, baby, in one year. No. Other. Option.”

Ali slides off her board into the water. She pulls herself up on the edge of Ashlyn’s board and gives her a kiss. It was supposed to be a quick peck, put Ashlyn grabs the back of her wife’s head and deepens the kiss. Ali throws an arm over Ashlyn’s board to give her balance as she responds to her wife’s questing tongue. When the kiss finally ends, both women have eyes darkened by desire.

Ashlyn takes a quick glance towards the shore then slides down into the water. She turns them so her back is to the surfboard and Ali’s arms are across it, Ashlyn trapped between them. Ashlyn starts to kiss her wife harder, her hands traveling to the zipper on the brunette’s wetsuit. Ali moans as she realizes what is about to happen.

“Oh, Ash...”

“Don’t let go of the board,” Ashlyn says as she ducks out from her wife’s arms and slides around behind her. “Hold tight, baby.”

Her mouth latches onto Ali’s neck as her right hand slides around toned abs and down into neatly trimmed curls. Ali’s breath hitches as her hips twitch. Ashlyn smiles at the response. She moves her mouth to Ali’s ear and sucks in the lobe as her hand moves into warm wetness. She feels the throbbing clit against her hand as she starts to thrust in and out with 2 fingers. It is not an ideal angle. And it is not easy to fight against the tightness of the wetsuit.

But it works.

Ali’s knuckles are white as she grips the board and rocks with her wife’s movements. Her head lolls back onto Ashlyn’s shoulder.

“Oh, fuck, baby. Oh, that feels so...so...oh, so good,” she pants.

Ashlyn can feel her wife nearing explosion. She sucks her neck a second, then kisses back up to her ear. “Cum for me, baby. Cum all over my hand.”

“Oh. Oh. OH! ASH! OH!”

Ali’s hips go into convulsions as she does indeed cum all over her wife’s hand. Her arms go weak and she’d have slid off the board if Ashlyn hadn’t had her with one hand. Ashlyn slides her hand out and uses both of her arms to support her wife against the board until the brunette’s breathing steadies.

“I love you, Alex,” she whispers into her wife’s ear as she carefully re-zips the wetsuit.

Ali turns her head to accept a kiss. “I love you, too.”

After a few minutes, Ali pulls her board back by the leash and climbs up on it. She giggles as she straddles it. “That feels different.”

Ashlyn just smirks. “Good different?”

“Oh, hell yeah!” Ali laughs. She glances towards the beach and her smile turns to shock. “Mom!”

Ashlyn’s head whips around. Yep, Deb is sitting on the beach with Kyle, watching them. From the look on their faces they had been there long enough to guess what the women were doing out in the water.

“Wow...I think I might actually die of embarrassment. It really can happen,” Ali mumbles, her forehead bouncing on her board.

“Who’d’ve thought I’d actually be happy about leaving the country,” Ashlyn commiserates.

The two women exchange a look and start to giggle. With nothing to do but face the music, they turn towards the shore. Ali lets Ash take the first wave in, admiring the form and body of the blonde. As she steps off into the shallows, Ashlyn turns to watch her wife take her wave in. She smiles proudly as she sees how good the footballer has gotten on the waves. As Ali exits the water, Ashlyn grins.

“We might make a surfer girl out of you yet, Right Back.”

“Who you kidding? I’m the bomb!” Ali brags.

The two laugh and go to greet Ali’s mother, who has come up to join in the Thanksgiving dinner. Which is also doubling as the family send-off for their soldier.

* * *

 

Ashlyn takes a deep breath, inhaling the aromas of all the delicious foods on the table. And, yes, Grandma made another batch of mac & cheese. Ashlyn smiles at Kyle.

“Think there’s a way to bottle that smell? Maybe make it a liquid so I could flavor my MRE’s with it?”

Kyle slings an arm around her shoulder. “Afraid not, sis. Sorry.”

“Damn. It was a thought,” she grins.

“Yeah,” Kyle whispers.

Ashlyn looks at him, surprised by his voice. She sees the tears in his eyes and starts to shake her head, now fighting her own.

“No, Kyle, please don’t cry,” she begs. “I’m a sympathetic crier and I just...I can’t...I need...please don’t cry.”

He gives her a sad grin. “Sorry,” he chokes as a tear finally escapes.

She pulls him into a tight hug. Both are now crying freely. Ashlyn feels his hands gripping her shirt and squeezes him harder. Deb had been about to bring rolls into the dining room but sees them. She quietly backs out to give them their moment, her own tears now threatening. After a few minutes, Kyle leans back. Ashlyn reaches up and delicately wipes his eyes.

“I’m going to be okay, Kyle,” she says softly. “I mean, I know bad shit happens over there but I’ve had the training, I have people around me I trust, and I have the love of everyone back here to be an added shield for me. I need you to believe I’m going to be fine. Not just for me, but for Alex. Trust me to get home to her next year. We both need that from you.”

He pulls her forward and kisses her cheek. “I’ll believe. I may cry myself silly sometimes missing you and worrying about you, but I’ll believe you’ll be home next year with a bangin’ tan.”

Ashlyn laughs and nods her head. “Count on it.”

“So is this a private moment or can any fool jump in?”

Ashlyn’s head whips around, her smile beaming. “WHIT!”

Whitney smiles as Ashlyn lifts her up in a big hug. “Did you really think you were getting out of the country with just a Skype goodbye from me? I mean, really, Ash.”

Ashlyn smiles and kisses her cheek. “Glad you made it, Whit. I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Whit says, her voice catching.

Ashlyn chuckles and shakes her head. “No, no, no. Don’t you go starting after I just got Kyle stopped.”

Whitney laughs through her tears and wipes her face. “Sorry, bestie, you’re just going to have to deal with a bunch of tears. If you leave this room you’ll see why Kleenex stock has jumped 10 points.”

Ashlyn laughs and nods. “Yeah. I kinda figured things would start to get harder.”

“Damn right.”

The two lock arms and go out to see what else they can do to help get Thanksgiving dinner on the table.

* * *

 

As everyone stands around the tables, set like a buffet, Ashlyn’s grandfather clears his throat. “Before we start, I’d just like to thank everyone for being here today.” He looks around at his family, including Ashlyn’s cousins who had come for the meal/send-off party. “Every year I am so thankful to have such wonderful, loving people to call my family. This year...this year today takes on a bit of a somber undertone as we know it’s also when we say goodbye to Ashlyn for a year.” He pauses a moment, to control his emotions as he looks at his granddaughter. “Ashlyn, you’ve always made me and your grandmother so proud. You’ve a heart of gold and an indomitable spirit. You have forged an amazing path in your life and this next one, though it terrifies us all, is no surprise to me. You go not to fight, but to help. Your heart has always been about caring for others more than for yourself. When you told me about the Corps of Engineers and what you would be doing, I knew you’d found your niche.” He lifts a glass. “So I’d like to propose a toast,” everyone raises their glass. “May you go forth with love, safety, and kindness and return to us next December a better woman than you leave us.”

“Hear hear!” Deb chimes in through her tears as everyone clinks glasses.

Ashlyn clears her throat and walks over to give her grandfather a big hug. They hold each other a moment, then she turns to everyone.

“It means so much to me that you all are here, not just for the meal which will be AWESOME,” she notes with a grin and people chuckle. “But also that you’re here to see me off. Yes, it’s pretty damn scary if I think about it too much but I promise you I will do my best to stay safe and get back to you before you know I’m gone. I love all of you so much and I will carry that love with me wherever the Army may take me.”

Everyone raises their glasses again. Grandma then clears her throat.

“Everyone take hands. Let us pray.”

She says a prayer of thanks and hope, then smiles and looks up. “Now, dig in!”

Everyone fills a plate then moves around the house to find a place to eat. Ashlyn makes a point of visiting with everyone that had come for the day, sharing laughter and memories with them.

For her part, Ali had watched from afar. Her mind is memorizing the hearty, beautiful laugh that Ashlyn can bellow. She imprints the hair flicks and hand gestures that come when she is amused and excited. She just takes in absolutely everything she can; every mental picture that will help her get through the coming year. She jumps, startled, when an arm wraps around her shoulder.

“She’s always been a born entertainer,” Tammye says.

“I believe that,” Ali says, returning her mother-in-law’s hug.

“So how are you holding up?”

“Depends on the minute. Sometimes I’m fine. Other times I...I don’t...I don’t know how to breathe without crying,” she answers honestly. “This is going to be the longest damn year of my life.”

“Good thing you have World Cup prep to keep you busy.”

“True. I’d go mad without training and stuff to keep my mind blank for a couple hours a day. I hope the more practice the team needs the faster the Cup comes. We may not be ready but at least it puts us halfway to Ash’s return,” she jokes.

Tammye smiles. “I think I’ll hope for the same thing. No offense to the team.”

Ali grins. “No offense taken.”

* * *

 

Later that evening, Ashlyn stands staring out at the waterway that runs behind the house. In her hand she holds a bottle of SmartWater as she thinks about the childhood that led her to this point in her life. Ups and downs. Confusion. Pain. Soccer. Absent parents. Loving grandparents. A devoted brother she adored. Parents coming back into her life. UNC friends teaching her about life. Ali.

“Better watch for gators. I hear they like Army brats.”

Ashlyn smiles as Chris steps up beside her. “Army brats are kids of personnel. Remind me not to bring my kids down here.”

Chris laughs and wraps his arm around her shoulder. They stand there in silence for a few minutes.

“I’d have never made it out of here without you, Chris,” she finally says.

“You would have. You’re stronger than you realize, Ash. You’d have made it and done exactly what you’re doing now. You didn’t need me.”

Ashlyn turns and stares into his eyes. “I needed you every day. I still do. My heart would shatter if something ever happened to you.”

He gives her a melancholy smile. “Now you know how I feel as you head off to a war zone. Building shit or whatever you’re doing, it’s going to be a dangerous year. We both know that. You’ll see and do shit that will haunt you.” He places his hands on her shoulders. “So when you get home and you need to scream or punch things to get the fuck over it all, call me. I’ll be there for you. Lean on me, Ash. Promise me.”

Ashlyn brings her hands up to his. “I promise, Bubba.”

He pulls her into a hug. In a tumultuous childhood, they had been each other’s constant; the one person they could count on when their parents were absent for various reasons. And now in their adulthood, they can still be the one person they break down to without fear of rejection. Their heart will ache while they are apart. When the hug ends, they turn and walk back to the house together so Ashlyn can continue to say farewell to her family.

* * *

 

Friday morning a crowd is standing on the front lawn to say their goodbye to Ashlyn and Ali as they prepare to leave. Ashlyn had insisted on a cab, not wanting to cause a scene at the airport. She hugs each person, saying a few words to them an accepting their words of encouragement and acceptance. When she gets to Whit, the defender holds out a thumb drive shaped like a soccer ball.

“What’s this?”

“Did you really think you were getting out of the country without a proper goodbye from the gals on the team?” she says with tears in her eyes. “It was Pinoe’s idea and everything was sent to me so I could give it to you. A little light watching for the plane on Monday.”

Ashlyn closes her fist over the drive. It means a lot to her. “Right. Thank you,” she croaks. The two share a strong embrace. “You were my friend from minute 1, Whitney. You’ve been my sister since minute 2.”

Whitney chokes back tears. “Back atcha, Ash. I love you. Please come home safe.”

“I love you, too.”

Ashlyn then steps to her grandmother who wordlessly pulls her into a hug, sobbing into her tall granddaughter’s shoulder.

“Oh, Grandma, please don’t cry. Please? I’ll be home in no time. You’ll see.”

“My little troublemaker. I love you so much. Be safe. Or else.”

Ashlyn smiles and kisses her cheek. “I will be, Grandma. Promise. I love you.”

She then moves to Kyle, who pulls her close. Ashlyn takes a deep breath and whispers something in his ear. He sobs but nods his head. She kisses his cheek and steps next to Deb. Deb frames her face with her hands.

“Be safe, my girl. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Deb. Thank you for...for always accepting me and loving me.”

“It was always easy. You loved my girl more than anyone before. I knew I wanted you in Ali’s life the first time I met you.”

The two hug again then Ashlyn says a very emotional goodbye to her brother and parents. As the hug with her mother ends, Tammye kisses her daughter’s cheek hard.

“I’m counting the days, baby girl.”

“Me, too, Mama. Me, too.”

Ashlyn takes one more look at the gathered group then turns and hurries to the car. Ali waves at their family.

“I’ll call when we get to DC. Love you all.”

Deb, Tammye and Grandma give her a kiss, reminding her they are there whenever she needs them. As the cab pulls away, Deb walks over and pulls Kyle into a hug.

“What did she say to you, Ky?”

Kyle’s tears start anew. “Ash...she made me...promise to...to be there for Alex...if...if she dies. She said Alex would need me to get through it.”

He sobs again and Deb pulls him close. She cries, too, imagining her daughter being inconsolable at the loss. Deb kisses Kyle’s cheek, wordlessly vowing to be there for him as he helps hold his sister up should the unthinkable happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so...Kyle made me cry at the end of this chapter. Hope he got to you, too.


	31. Chapter 31

Ashlyn slowly drives her hips against her wife. Ali arches into every thrust, helping to drive Ash’s fingers as deep as possible. Ali wants to feel the sensation from her wanton core all the way to her aching heart. Ashlyn studies the brunette’s face, memorizing everything she can see: scars, wrinkles, the way the muscles react to the pleasure, seeing the sadness behind the lust in cocoa eyes.

“I love you so much,” Ashlyn whispers, bringing her mouth down to gently capture the lush lips in the middle of the face she loves.

When the kiss ends, Ali tangles her hands into blonde locks, forcing the women to remain eye-to-eye as their bodies automatically start to move faster. She is doing exactly what her wife had done: memorizing everything about the woman she loves more than life herself.

Testament to their desire not to miss a damn thing, as they both reach orgasm, their eyes remain open, staring at each other, not daring to miss a millisecond of the time they have left together before a year-long separation. After they both cum, Ashlyn rolls off but pulls her wife close into her arms.

“Alex, I...I’m sorry,” she whispers.

Ali frowns, wiping her tears before they reach her wife’s shoulder. “For what, baby?” she chokes out.

“I should have thought more about what this would mean for us. I should have...have thought about leaving you before- -”

“Stop, Ashlyn. You considered it. I considered it. We discussed it several times before you signed the papers. I know...I know the night you told me we just...reacted. We made love, I proposed. But then we talked and I even talked to your recruiter. You’ve done nothing to be sorry for, baby.” She sits up so she can stare into watery green eyes. “The things you have done, and the things you   _will_   do, make me so proud to be your wife. Am I scared? Hell, yes. But the pride overwhelms that fear. You are going out to make the world a better place. I will miss you so much but don’t you ever, ever dare to think you’ve done anything to hurt me. I love you so much, Ashlyn Michelle Harris, and I will always love you.”

The two kiss and start to make love again. They have to be at Ft Belvoir in 2 hours. Ashlyn figures she can sleep on the plane to Iraq.

Ali figures she can sleep when her wife gets home.

* * *

 

Ali and Ashlyn sit in the back of Ken’s SUV as he drives them to the muster point at Ft. Belvoir. There, Ashlyn’s team and some MPs that are being sent over in relief of other Military Police will ride a bus to Andrews AFB. From there, they will hop to Dover AFB to pick up some other troops making their way to the Middle East. And from Dover, a brief stop in Germany and then on to Iraq for a year in the desert.

Ali is snuggled as close as she can get to Ashlyn, who is fighting a losing battle with her emotions. The footballer isn’t even trying to hide her tears. Ken is winning the battle but that is only because he is driving. As they pull into the parking lot filled with other families, Ali feels a little sick to her stomach and wishes she had forgone a cup of coffee that morning.

“Baby...I need to check in,” Ashlyn whispers, worried her voice will break if she speaks louder.

Ali just nods and eases away. Ashlyn kisses her on the forehead and gets out, not surprised that her wife remains in the car. Ken had already pulled out Ashlyn’s bags and has them sitting at the end of the vehicle. She nods her thanks as she slips her backpack on, picks up her briefcase, and then slings her kit bag up onto her shoulder. She glances into the car, then to Ken. He gives her a smile.

“I’ve got her,” he assures his daughter-in-law.

Ashlyn nods her thanks then goes to turn over her kit bag for loading and let Major Nettles know she is there. She asks a private who is helping with loading to go get her trunk. She steps onto the bus to put her two bags inside then gets out and tracks down her C.O.

“Sir, I’m here,” she says as she walks up to him, giving him a crisp salute.

“Good to see you, Lieutenant. Still hate I’m losing you for a year but at least I know Major Dalton is a good man and he’ll do his best to get you back to me.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Good to know.”

Nettles offers her a clipboard. “Sergeant Andrews and Corporal Ramirez have already checked in and are taking time with their families.”

“Thank you, sir. Everyone else should be here in the next 20 minutes or so,” she explains. “I’d planned to be here sooner but there was an accident.”

“Happens, Lieutenant. No harm, no foul.” He pauses. “If you need anything while you’re over there, you let me know.”

“Extra case of sunscreen, sir?” she jokes.

He chuckles. “Done,” he promises. “Seriously, your wife and family have my information, right?”

“Yes, sir. I’ve told them to contact you in emergencies only.”

“Okay. And...should they need...I mean, if contact has to be made on your behalf, if I’m in the country, I’ll make it. Otherwise, Colonel Menninger will make it. We’ve got their backs, too, Harris.”

Ashlyn smiles and nods. “I know, sir. Thank you.”

Seeing more of her team arrive, Nettles takes the clipboard back so Ashlyn can speak to the families of each of her men and women, reassuring them she will be doing everything to get them back home safely.

From a distance, Ali and Ken watch as their soldier does her duty; as she pushes aside her own desire to spend time with her loved ones to speak to the families of her team. Ali leans her head on her father’s shoulder.

“She’s so good, Daddy,” she whispers emotionally.

“Yes, she is.”

Thirty minutes later, Ashlyn walks up to Andrews. “Sergeant, call them into formation.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replies. He kisses his fiancé once more then steps away. “SPIRIT COMPANY! FALL IN!”

Ali and Ken grin. Ashlyn had not told them she had named her unit “Spirit” but they can tell by the look in her eyes it was most definitely a nod to her wife’s professional club team. They watch as Ashlyn’s team moves into formation, as does the MP team that had also been called to attention. Ashlyn walks over and faces her team, looking at each person individually as they stand at ease. She gives them a nod, then does an about face.

“SPIRIT COMPANY, ATTENTION!” Andrews calls out, before doing an about face to stand beside his lieutenant.

Ali and Ken watch as Nettles and then the C.O. for the MPs each give rousing speeches to their units. The base chaplain then steps up and leads them in a prayer. Nettles then steps forward once more.

“Ten minutes to departure,” he calls out. “Make the most of it, soldiers.”

Andrews dismisses the formation and Ashlyn makes a beeline to Ali and Ken. She pulls them both into a strong hug.

“Sorry I couldn’t spend more time with you this morning,” she apologizes.

“Stop it, Ashlyn. Your men and women needed you.” Ken replies. He then gives her a kiss on the cheek. “Be safe. Write often. We love you.”

“I love you, too, Dad,” she chokes out.

They share another hug, then Ken steps away to give his daughters a moment. Ali flings her arms around Ashlyn’s neck, not even trying to hide her tears. They say nothing. Truthfully there is nothing left to say. When they hear the notice of 2 minutes to depart, which is the call to get on the bus, Ashlyn leans back.

“I will let you know each step of the journey, okay?”

Ali nods. “Okay. God, Ash, I miss you already. Please promise me you’ll be okay. I don’t care if it’s a lie, promise me!” she begs.

Ashlyn gives her a deep, passionate kiss, their tears mingling. When it ends she stares into Ali’s eyes. “I promise.”

They hug and kiss once more, murmuring I love you, against each other’s lips. Ashlyn then turns quickly and moves to the bus, dropping into her seat behind the driver. Her mind flashes back to times with the National Team, where she would sit with Ali on a similar bus, taking the aisle seat so her love could have the window. Instead, she sits by the window, her backpack and briefcase taking the aisle seat. She looks out the window to see Ali clinging to Ken, tears rolling down her cheeks. Ashlyn places her palm on the window, maintaining eye contact until the bus gets beyond them in the lot.

Back where they stand, Ali sobs into her father’s shoulder. One day down, 364 to go.

* * *

 

_“Hey, this is Ali, I’m really not up for chatting today so I’m screening calls. Hope you understand. Thanks.”_

Kyle sighs, totally not surprised by the message on his sister’s cell phone. “When you need me, I’m here for you, Alibean. I love you.”

He hangs up and stares out into the predawn LA sky. On the east coast his sister-in-law is starting her journey to the other side of the world. And his sister is starting her journey into uncertainty and hope for a year. He ruffles the fur on Luna’s head.

“Auntie Ash is off to make us even more proud than we already are, Luna,” he tells his pup. “Let’s just hope Auntie Alex only needs a couple days to get back into the swing of life.”

He makes sure his ringer volume is on high and snuggles back down into his bed. If Ali calls, he will hear and, no matter what time it is, he will answer.

* * *

 

Ashlyn watches Dover AFB disappear below the clouds as her transport starts the journey to Germany, then to Iraq. She sighs and tries to figure out if she could sleep or not.

“Not,” she finally mutters to herself.

She grabs her briefcase, planning to check email and then start working on anything she can to make her job easier when she touches down. As she pulls her computer out, she sees the soccer ball-shaped thumb drive Whitney had given her. She takes a deep breath and slips it out of its pocket and grabs her headphones. She glances around to make sure no one is watching when she hits play. She wants to see this privately, in case her friends make her cry. And they probably will. She takes a deep breath and starts the playback.

* * *

 

“Is it on?” Pinoe asks as she sits on what looks to be her bed.

“Yes, baby, it’s on,” Sera answers Pinoe.

“Are you sure?” Pinoe presses.

“YES! It’s not the first time I’ve used the camera on a phone.”

“If you’re sure, okay, I just want it to be perfect since my message will be first. I don’t want you filming just my voice or doing an extreme close-up of my nose or something.”

There is a sigh behind the camera. “We’re rolling, Meg. Speak or find another camera operator.”

Pinoe nods. “Okay, okay. Just couldn’t tell.” She takes a deep breath. “Alright, so Whit can edit that part out. Now...here we go.” She pauses again and then starts to wave. “Hi, Ashy Ash! By now you are either on your way to the BE-A-UTIFUL resort country of Iraq or already there and enjoying a life of ease.” She winks. “I’m trying to make it sound good since it probably is hell. Any-hooo, Sera and I wanted to say Hi and Good luck and stay safe and all those other things people say. I also want to add try not to ogle all the babes in bikinis hanging out at the pool. You are there to work, young lady!” she warns, shaking a finger at the camera.

Sera spins the camera around so it faces her. “Ignore her. She’s nuts. Cute, but nuts.” She pans the camera back to Pinoe who is grinning.

“Fine. All kidding aside,” she pauses and takes a deep breath, her eyes getting serious. “Ash, I love you and I think it is so cool what you are doing. It’s scary as hell for us back here but know that we all have your back and will always have your back. We’ll also be there for Ali so don’t you worry about her. Just worry about keeping your head down, getting the job done and getting back to us safely next November. So...I guess that’s it. Expect a really cool care package after we meet up for camp in a couple weeks. We’ve got plans to make it a good one for you since you’ll miss Christmas and your anniversary and shit.”

“Meg! Don’t remind her of all that!” Sera scolds.

“Oh. Right. Well, Whit can edit that out, too. So, um, Ash, we love you and can’t wait to see you next fall. Keep your ass to the ground, Lieutenant.” She brings her hand up to her forehead. “Be safe. That’s an order.” She salutes and smiles. “Love you, Ash.”

The phone pans around to Sera. “And I know we haven’t officially met but I feel like I know you from hearing Meg talk about you. Be safe and I look forward to meeting you when you get home.”

Sera turns the camera back to Pinoe.

“LOVE YOU!” Pinoe says, waving and blowing the camera an exaggerated kiss.

* * *

 

“Love you, too,” Ashlyn whispers as she pauses the playback before the next one can come on. She takes a few deep breaths and a sip out of her bottle of water.

Now that her emotions are under control, she hits play again.

* * *

 

“HI ASHLYN!” the Rampone girls cheer happily, wearing their helmets.

They stand beside their parents, who are sitting on their couch. Christie grins.

“Hey, Ash, we just wanted to say how proud of you we are and how we’ll be counting the days until your return. We promise to be there for Ali when times get tough for her. We can’t wait to see you.”

“Good luck over there,” Chris adds.

“We love you,” Christie finishes.

“WE LOVE YOU!” Reece and Rylie cheer, waving and blowing kisses at the camera.

* * *

 

Ashlyn smiles as the picture fades to black. This time she doesn’t pause, just let’s it keep going. She watches great messages from players past and present like Mittsy, Press, ARod, Boxxy, Julie Foudy (which was a thrill!), and then comes one that really shocks her.

* * *

 

“Ashlyn, when I heard you were hanging up your boots I was shocked. When I heard why, I understood. Your heart has always been your biggest gift, beyond any gift on the soccer field. I know you will put the same heart and determination into your role with the Army as you did when you played soccer. Knowing you are helping people rebuild their lives is inspirational and I wish you nothing but the very best and hope you get home to your lovely wife soon. Take care, kiddo,” Pia Sundhage says, smiling for the camera.

* * *

 

“Wow,” Ashlyn mutters, not having expected a message from the former coach.

She pauses the feed a moment and glances out the window. Through the wispy clouds the Atlantic Ocean stretches out below them. Once she has her emotions reined in once more, she hits play again.

* * *

 

“Hey, Ash!”

“Hi, Ashlyn!”

Sarah Huffman and Abby Wambach sit on their sofa, their pups in their laps.

“Sarah, Texty, Kingston and I just wanted to say how proud we are to know you and how much we are looking forward to you getting back home to us,” Abby says.

“And if anytime you need to vent or talk or anything, we’ll be there for you. We’ll also be there for Ali. Promise,” Sarah adds.

“When you get home, be ready for a welcome home party like you can’t even begin to imagine. We’ll be partying in style for you, Ash.”

“Until then, stay safe and be brave and...and build good,” Sarah says with a grin. “We love you.”

“Yeah, love you, Ash. See you next year.”

Sarah makes Kingston “wave” before the camera fades out.

* * *

 

Ashlyn starts to laugh as Alex Morgan and Sydney Leroux come on next. They are dressed like stereotypical teachers in very conservative blouses buttoned to the top and straight skirts to their knees. Their outfits also include reading glasses on chains, and a globe sits between them. Ash can only shake her head, wondering what this crazy message will be.

* * *

 

“Class! Class! Attention please, class!” Sydney starts, doing the light clapping teachers do to get students’ attention. “Very good. Today we are going to be discussing Shoe Racks. Shoe racks are- -”

“Uh, Ms. Peabody, Ms. Peabody, we are not discussing shoe racks,” Alex interrupts with a nasally voice.

Sydney looks at her like she’s nuts. “We’re not, Ms. Goodbody? Then why did I bring all my best shoes to school today?”

“I was wondering that myself. We’re discussing the iRaq. It’s a new app for the iPhone and it can be found on the internets,” Alex explains holding up her phone.

“Ohh! Well then- -”

“No! No! No!” KO interrupts, walking into frame, also in her “teacher’s best”. “We are discussing the country of IRAQ, hence the globe between the two of you.”

Sydney and Alex make a point to look at the globe, look at each other, then look to KO. “OOOOOOOHHH!” the women chime simultaneously.

KO nods. “Good. Now that we have that settled. Tell us about Iraq.”

Alex and Sydney exchange a look. They pull out their phones and act like they are Googling facts. Alex raises her finger first.

“Aha! It’s hot! Yes, yes, it says right here Iraq is hot.” She looks at the camera. “Obviously it’s a party-goers paradise with all the hot clubs and hot resorts and- -”

“NO!” KO interrupts again, running a hand down her face. “It’s HOT as in TEMPERATURE, not for parties. In fact, it is probably the worst party place in the world.”

“Oh,” Alex says dejectedly as she goes back to her phone.

“AHA!” Sydney exclaims then looks at the camera triumphantly. “They DO have shoes in Iraq so we can go back to my 100 slide PowerPoint presentation on Shoe Racks.”

“PERFECT!” Alex squeals in delight.

KO groans and turns to look into the camera. “Look on the bright side, Ash: they are on my team, not yours.”

The scene fades out, then fades back in to show the three sitting on the desk of wherever they shot this crazy bit.

“Hey, Ash!” Alex says, waving. “We figured most messages would be kind of sad so we wanted to make you laugh. Hope it worked.”

“But even though we are having fun, we want you to know we love you, we’re praying for you, and we can’t wait for you to get home,” KO adds, her face uncharacteristically serious.

“Yeah. And don’t you worry about Ali. We’ve all got her back and will be there whenever she needs us. So just worry about yourself,” Sydney finishes.

“Love you, Ash!” Alex says, her eyes starting to tear up.

“Yeah, bud, love you lots,” KO adds.

“Love you!” Sydney finishes as the camera fades out once more.

* * *

 

Ash is wiping her eyes, this time because she laughed so hard she cried. She sighs. “Thanks for the laugh, guys, it means so much.”

She is tempted to play that one again but instead makes note of the time stamp for it in case she needs a laugh after getting through the other messages.

Ashlyn watches four more messages, including one from the youngster Morgan Brian. She doesn’t know Moe very well but the UVA student makes it known she is in awe of what Ash does and will be praying for her, as will her church in Georgia, until the soldier returns.

Just as she is about to take a break, Ash is surprised to see Niki Cross’ face come up on the screen. The cursor hovers over the pause button but she doesn’t hit it just yet.

* * *

 

“So, several years ago this cocky, green goalkeeper came into my life and all I could think was ‘Who did I piss off to deserve this?’ And then I got to know this girl and realized just how much of that bravado was a front for a kid that was trying to understand family, friends, and life in general. Through teaching her to see the beauty in life and the glory in trusting others with her heart, I learned so much myself.

“When I found out this chick was hanging up her soccer boots for Army boots I thought she was selling herself short. She is an incredible keeper and could still be playing. Then over a couple of beers, she told me what she would be doing and I realized that not only had she finally learned the lessons about family, friends and life in general, but she was now living that knowledge. She was doing for others the way others had done for her over the years.”

Niki takes a deep breath, staring at her hands that are clenched together. After a moment, she looks back up at the camera.

“Your tattoo says ‘Knowledge speaks. Wisdom listens.’ Thanks for reminding me to listen when it’s something I don’t completely understand. Because now I do understand. This was a path marked out for you years ago. You’re off to make the world a better place not with soccer but with your heart. I am so proud of you, Ash. I’m sure everyone is saying that. But I’m also proud of what you are teaching us all with your service to the world. You’re our hero, Ash. And I’m so thankful you’re my friend. I love you. Come home safely.”

* * *

 

The camera fades out and this time Ashlyn does hit pause. She quickly wipes at the tears on her cheeks as she thinks about all she had learned from Niki about life. If it hadn’t been for Niki, Ash wouldn’t have been able to be the woman Ali came to love.

She sets her computer aside and makes her way to the lavatory. She does her business then stands staring at herself in the mirror. Does she even see that naive young girl Niki alluded to? She knows that insecure girl is still hidden in her somewhere but hopefully the woman her friends had been speaking about is the dominant personality that appears to her subordinates and her superiors.

“You were selfish and insecure, Ash. And look at you now! Look at the woman your friends have helped you become. Every accomplishment you have, every commendation you receive is testament to what they have helped you become. You’re damn lucky, Ash. Damn fucking lucky.”

She quickly washes her face then goes back to her seat to continue watching the tributes.

* * *

 

“You know, I always thought if you saved my ass it would be because I got hurt in a game and you had to finish it out for me,” Hope starts with a smile. “Then Japan happened. I was so happy to see you walk through that door. For all of us, just seeing you made us believe everything would be okay despite the fear, the aftershocks and, for me, the injury. Ashlyn Harris, you became not only my hero that day, but a woman who I hope to one day be like. You give your heart, your body, your soul for those you help with the Corps of Engineers. That is just...” she shakes her head, trying to find the word, “...incredible to me. And the craziest thing is, I know you just think you’re doing your job and it’s not a big deal. Let me tell you, Ash, it’s a big fucking deal.

“So, as you start your year in Iraq, know you will never be far from my thoughts and prayers. If you or Ali need anything, I am just a phone call away. Stay safe over there and we’ll see you soon. Love you, Ash.”

* * *

 

Ashlyn smiles. Keepers have always shared a special bond and despite articles pitting them against each other, she and Hope were all actually good friends.

As the next message starts, Ashlyn smiles as one of her favorite players comes on the screen.

* * *

 

“Hey, Girl! Just want you to know how much I love you and how much I admire everything about you. Well, except maybe your non-existent dancing skills,” Crystal teases. “But that’s okay. Your bride isn’t much of a dancer either. So while you are gone I think I’ll teach her a dance move or two.”

Crystal starts doing some of Ashlyn’s crazy moves. Whoever is filming is cracking up and starts chanting, “GO CRYSTAL! GO CRYSTAL! GET YER ASH ON! GET YER ASH ON!”

Crystal stops and stares at the camera. “So, if I can get Ali to dance as badly as you, maybe people will just think you guys are ahead of your time or something. Maybe.” She sits down on a stool and stares into the lens. “So, don’t you worry about your girl. Me and everyone on the National Team and on the Spirit will be there when she needs us. Stay safe, know we all love you, and we can’t wait to see you next year. You rock, Ash!”

* * *

 

Ashlyn is still giggling as the next message comes on. Alyssa and Barnie wish her well together, promising to dedicate their next clean sheets to her. Carli promises Ash a hat trick. The current coaching staff all send their well wishes and their plans to dedicate their World Cup run to their former keeper in honour of her service to the country. Lauren reads her a passage from the Bible, promising to keep Ash in her prayers and vowing to send her at least 1 funny meme a day to always give her something to smile about. Chups shares a pic taken their first call-up to senior camp together and a funny story that she thinks about anytime she is feeling down.

Ashlyn pauses the play once more. By her count, there are still 3 more players to go. Four if Ali did one, too, which she doubts. She stares out the window a second. HAO, Tobin, Whit. Friends since UNC who mean so much to her. More sisters than friends. Especially Whit, who had collected all these messages together.

Ashlyn finishes off her bottle of water and looks back at the computer screen. She clicks play.

* * *

 

HAO’s eyes are red from crying. “I made the mistake of writing out what I wanted to say. It made me cry when I re-read it to make sure it’s everything I wanted...needed to say.” She takes a deep breath. “I’ve never known someone as selfless as you, Ash. Ever since we met you’ve hidden your true heart behind bravado. I am one of the lucky ones who was able to see beyond that facade to the woman you really are; to the friend you really are.”

HAO takes a deep breath. “You are so brave, so loyal, and so loving. At times the scared, insecure kid comes out in you but I want you to know you are not that little girl anymore. You are a hero, Ash. You are someone we can all look at and hold up as proof that a hard childhood isn’t an automatic dead end. You worked your ass off to get to UNC, both academically and athletically. You’ve played pro soccer. You’ve played with the National Team. And now...now you play a whole new game. You play the game of life beyond anything I could have imagined for you.”

She pauses as the tears well in her eyes. “I love you, Ash. You are an amazing officer and the Army and the people of Iraq are so lucky to have you. Please, please stay safe and never forget how much you are loved and how proud we are of you. See you next year. Love you,” she chokes out once more, then waves at the camera operator, most likely her husband, to cut the feed.

* * *

 

“I love you, too, Heather. Thanks for always believing in me since day 1,” she whispers.

Ashlyn smiles as the camera fades in again, showing Tobin sitting beside a surfboard, her back to the ocean.

* * *

 

“Hey, bud. Thought I’d shoot somewhere you’ll be missing so you can watch this whenever you’re missing the call of the waves,” Tobin says with a grin. She sighs. “I honestly don’t know what to say that will be different than what anyone else says. You already know we’re proud as heck of you and we all love you so much it’s crazy.” She unfolds a piece of paper. “So, I kinda want to read you this. It’s called ‘A Soldier’s Prayer’. I hope it gives you comfort when you need it.” She takes a deep breath.

“Dear Lord, I’m just a soldier  
A Protector of our land.  
A servant called to battle  
When our country takes a stand.  
I pray for strength and courage  
And a heart that will forgive.  
For peace and understanding  
In a world for all to live.  
My family’s prayers are with me,  
No matter where I roam.  
Please listen when I’m lonely  
And return me safely home.”

She folds the paper and crumples it in her hands. When she looks up, there are tears streaming down her cheeks.

“So, uh, if you check the disc pocket of your briefcase, you’ll find a laminated copy of that for you. And also a copy of Psalm 91. Both should, I hope, give you strength when it gets tough over there.” She pulls off her backwards snap back and runs a hand through her hair before putting it back. “So, um, please take care of yourself over there. If you or Ali need anything, I’ll be there for you guys. I love you, Ash. See you in a year.”

The scene fades out but the sounds of seagulls can still be heard. The picture comes into focus again, this time, showing Tobin riding a wave wearing an old Harris keeper’s jersey. She flashes the “Hang Ten” sign towards the camera just before two waves collide and send her crashing into the surf. She quickly pops up.

“LOVE YOU, ASHLYN!”

* * *

 

Ashlyn laughs at the final shot and pauses the playback. She then looks at her briefcase and flips open the disc pocket. Sure enough the two pieces are there as promised. She tucks the soldier’s prayer into her shirt pocket and then reads through Psalm 91. When she finishes, she adds that to her pocket.

“I’ll keep them both close to my heart, old friend,” she tells the computer screen.

She takes a deep breath and hits play once more.

* * *

 

Whitney sits back after setting her camera to record. She takes a deep breath and stares at her hands.

“So, do you remember how mad I got with you when you made me play in that damn intermural basketball league? I think I am ten times madder at you now. You see, back then you just embarrassed me; even called me a cheerleader when I nearly broke my thumb. But now...now you are zipping off to a pretty damn scary part of the world for a year. Do you know the grey hair you’ll give me? So much worse than the thumb thing,” she finishes with a wink to the camera and a chuckle.

“Seriously, though, Ash, you know you’re the sister I never had and...and you know me in a way no one else in the world does. As different as we are, and always have been, we’ve been friends because we found in each other that special something that was missing inside of us. You taught me to have fun and experience life. I taught you about family and responsibility. I hope you know that I am forever grateful for all you taught me and all the crazy, fun, exciting adventures we had together.”

She takes a deep breath. “Fuck. I sound like I’m eulogizing you. I’m not. I’m just...I’m doing my damn best to remember the good so I can forget where you are for the next year.” She pauses. “I have never been more proud of you as I am today. It didn’t surprise me at all to find out you were joining the Army to help people not to fight. I can see how happy the Corps of Engineers makes you and I saw firsthand just how damn good you are at your job.

“Ash, you will always be my sister, always be my friend, and always be my hero. I plan to write and email so much you get sick of me. Feel free to do the same. Hopefully all that communication will help the year go faster,” she chokes off at the end, her tears once more winning the battle. “Damn it, I wanted to keep it together.” She wipes her cheeks, then stares seemingly right into Ashlyn’s eyes. “I love you so much and I am so scared for you. Keep your head down and come home to us safely, Ash. I don’t know what I’d do without you in my life.” She inhales deeply. “If your family or Ali or her family need anything, I’ve got it taken care of. I swear to you, my friend.”

She bites her lip to control her emotions a bit better. “So, uh, bye for now. Love you, Ash.”

The screen fades to black.

* * *

 

Ashlyn wipes her tears, assuming the missives are done. “I love you, too, Whit. Thank you so much for this,” she whispers.

She is about to close the laptop and take a nap when the screen comes to life once more. She sees her wife in the outfit she was wearing for Thanksgiving dinner. Tears rain down Ali’s cheeks.

“Oh, baby...”

* * *

 

“Take your time, Al,” Whit says from behind the lens.

Ali nods. Her hands fiddle with the dog tags that are a lifeline for her. She stares down at them, her thumb running over the embossed information they contain. She brings her left hand to her mouth and kisses her ring set. She takes a couple of deep breaths but still can’t speak. She sobs once more, trying to wipe away the tears before they can leave tracks down her cheeks. She finally takes another deep breath and straightens her back. She looks right into the camera lens.

“I’m going to miss you so much.”

She kisses the dog tags and hurries off screen. What more could she say?

* * *

 

“I’m going to miss you, too,” Ash says as she flips the laptop closed and turns to stare out the window, thoughts of a nap washed away by her own tears.


	32. Chapter 32

Ashlyn pauses at the end of the cargo ramp. The heat from the Iraqi sun is beating down and she wonders how long it will take to get used to. She feels someone step up beside her and looks over at her sergeant.

“Just another day at the office, right, LT?” Andrews says with a grin.

“Right,” she says, looking back out at the tarmac and all the activity going on, the burned out Humvees awaiting scrapping, the boxes of ammo being moved around. “Just like home...only different.”

The two chuckle then continue off the plane and walk over to a waiting Hummer. The private driving stops them before they get in

“Uh, ma’am, officers in back, please,” he says.

Ashlyn frowns. “Why?”

“Because IEDs usually take out the front of the vehicle.”

Ashlyn swallows hard. This kid, who looks much older than his 19 years, had told her that as if he was telling her the sky is always blue. It was just a hard truth to life in the war zone. She exchanges a glance with Andrews. As her second, he gets in the backseat, too, leaving a corporal to take the dreaded passenger seat.

“This is fucked,” Ashlyn mumbles.

“Yeah. And I have a feeling it only gets worse from here forward,” Andrews whispers back.

Ashlyn just nods and watches the activity outside the window as the private drives them to their new headquarters. They would be checking in and getting things ready to hit the ground running the next day. On the plane Ashlyn had gotten an email detailing a build their team would be doing in 2 days.

2\. Fucking. Days.

There is no time to “get acclimated”. No time to “see how things are”. Nope, it is work right away.

But Ash and her team are used to it. They were all on Fast Response Teams and know how to get going quickly. And they all know the more they work, the faster time flies. She knows that she is not the only one mentally and physically crossing off calendar days until they return to their loved ones.

When they pull up in front of the building they will be using, Ashlyn hops out and grins at Andrews. “Time to rock and roll.”

He rolls his eyes. “Seriously? That’s the best cliché you could come up with? Geez, LT.”

Ashlyn chuckles and shrugs her shoulder. “I like the old standbys.”

The two grab their briefcases and backpacks out of the back. It is only then it hits Ash that she was told her kit bag and trunk were being taking to her hut...and she has no idea where that is. Hopefully someone inside will know or she’ll be spending the night right here at the office.

With a deep breath, Ashlyn steps into the building to begin her year in Iraq.

* * *

 

**December 3, 2014**

On December 2, the USWNT had reported to a hotel in Los Angeles for a 4 day camp before flying to Brazil for a camp and a tournament. Well, the whole team minus a certain right back.

As Ali walks into the hotel lobby on December 3, she is hoping she will be able to check in and get to her room unnoticed. She needed a few minutes to herself to really turn her mind from the fear she can’t get rid of to the game of football. But fate has other plans for her.

“KRIEGS!” Pinoe shouts.

Ali forces a smile to her face as the blonde middie races towards her, KO, HAO and Syd close behind. She drops her bags and accepts the hugs from each of them. Pinoe grabs her suitcase.

“You’re my roomie here in LA. I got this,” she says.

“No, Pin, really, I can get it.”

“I don’t mind,” she insists.

Ali looks at her four teammates and suddenly starts to chuckle. HAO lifts her eyebrow.

“Uh, you okay, Kriegs?”

“I am,” Ali chuckles. “It’s just...all four of you have your head tilted to the side and are looking at me like someone stole my puppy.”

The women glance at each other and see she is correct. KO grins.

“Uh, I guess we do,” Kelley notes with a grin. “We’re all just kind of worried about you.”

Ali reaches out and squeezes her shoulder. “Thanks, Kell. But I’m okay. Will I have bad moments? Sure. Got a year of those to look forward to. But right now I’m here for soccer and that’s all I need to worry about.”

“If you’re sure,” Syd says warily.

“I am. Promise.” She wraps an arm around Pinoe’s shoulder. “And with this one as my roommate, how can I not look forward to fun and football?”

“True. Not to mention I will tell everyone who will listen if you cry yourself to sleep,” Pinoe admits with a grin.

Ali laughs and nods. “Not surprised at all by that. So, let me grab my key, go drop my bags and meet you guys down here for lunch.”

The four nod and let Ali go check in and head up to her room alone. After she is in the elevator, HAO turns to Pinoe.

“Anytime of night, Meg...”

Pinoe nods seriously. “I know, Heather. I’ll call you or whoever she may need. I swear.”

HAO nods and the four head into the dining room they are using to let the others know Ali Krieger-Harris is in the building.

* * *

 

In her room, Ali quickly changes into workout clothes. She wants to get a little weight training in before field practice that afternoon. Once she is changed, she opens up her backpack to plug in her computer and slide out a leather, double-sided picture frame. On the left side is a shot of her and Ashlyn at the zoo, posing in front of the otters and laughing. Just before a passerby snapped the pic for them, Ashlyn had said something silly and they both laughed. It almost looks candid instead of posed. It is one of Ali’s favorite pics.

On the other side is Ashlyn’s most recent official Army photo. Ali carefully runs a finger over the various ribbons and medals that adorn her wife’s chest. She smiles and gives the glass over her wife’s face a quick kiss.

“Love you, sweetheart. Hope you’re safe.”

She puts the picture down on the bedside table. Satisfied her things are as arranged as she needs them for now, she pulls on her sneakers and heads down to the team lunch, wondering how many more friends will give her the “puppy head tilt” as she’s now calling it. She smiles, knowing it will probably be all of them.

“I love these gals,” she mumbles to herself as she takes the stairs back down to ground level.

* * *

 

“PICK IT UP! PICK IT UP! PICK IT UP!” Jill Ellis yells at her players.

In all honesty, she is very impressed by the players. They had all come into this camp in shape and ready to work. As she watches her defenders cross the end line, she grins. The one defender that had her most concerned was quickly proving that the coach need not worry. Ali Krieger was ready to roll.

“OKAY! FORWARDS UP!” Jill pauses. “GO!”

She watches as the forwards in the camp start a series of line touches. Her eyes momentarily stray back to the defenders and sees Ali is already ready for the next set while a few others are still working on controlling their breathing. Yep, the right back was showing she still plans to be the number 1 pick for the backline.

“FINISH HARD! LET’S GO!” She watches as the last of the forwards crosses the line. “OKAY! MIDDIE’S UP! GO!”

Dawn Scott walks over, grinning. Jill sees her and rolls her eyes. “Hate to say I told you so, Jill...”

“Whatever. I was right to have concerns.”

“Maybe. But I think she’s shown you that it doesn’t matter where Ashlyn is, Krieg’s mind is on the pitch. She has unfinished business at the World Cup, not to mention the Olympics.”

“True.” Jill looks back at the field. “FASTER LADIES! YOU’RE OUR WORKHORSES!” She grins as the middies all pick it up a bit. She glances at Dawn. “She’s the best damn right back in the world. That’s not in doubt. I just had to worry about her mindset with her wife in Iraq.”

Dawn nods. “I know. I’m sure Tony DiCicco was worried briefly about Mia Hamm, too, back in the day. But these ladies are professionals and all have dealt with some sort of hardship at times. Trust them to put it away.”

“I can’t even imagine the fear that will be in her heart the next year. But I am now confident it won’t be an issue. Let’s just pray nothing happens to make things...worse for Kriegs.”

Dawn nods as the two coaches walk towards the middle of the field. Jill stares at the players on the end line.

“EVERYONE UP!” The players all get up and ready to go. “Good job, ladies. Grab a drink and get ready for a scrimmage,” she says with a grin.

The players groan in relief, having been sure they were about to run again. They make their way to their water bottles. Ali detours to her bag and slips the dog tags from her neck. She gives them a kiss then secures them into the inside pocket. She turns and sees Tobin grinning at her.

“What?” Ali asks, unable to not grin back.

“That is just too damn adorable.”

Ali chuckles. “Thanks.”

“I missed you at lunch. Did she make it over there okay?”

Ali takes a drink as she nods. “Yep. She said it’s hot. Like, makes Florida look like Alaska hot.”

Tobin laughs. “Yeah, I’ve heard rumors. And can’t make it easier to be in uniform all the time.”

“Yeah. But that’s why in Florida she was jogging and working out in her ACU’s. I hope it helped her a little bit.”

Tobin nods. “I’m sure it did.” She takes another sip. “Did she, uh, watch the messages?”

Ali smiles. “She did. She loved them. In fact, at dinner tonight I have a message to play for everyone. I wanted to make sure everyone was there to see it.”

“Cool. Can’t wait.”

“Okay, Ladies,” Jill says, ending their conversation. “Hope, you’re in the near goal. Your backline will be Kriegs at right, Becky and Cap in the middle, and Whit on the left.”

As Jill continues to set the teams, the four defenders follow Hope down to the goal. The four quickly gather around and look at Christie.

“You all know what to do. Talk to each other, watch for the give-and-go opps, and keep Hope as bored as possible,” she says.

Hope grins. “Remember: Happiness is a bored keeper.”

“A lazy keeper,” Ali mumbles with a grin.

Hope gives her a good-natured push as the four quickly get into position. HAO runs past them and smiles at Ali.

“RIGHT SIDE!” HAO hollers.

“STRONG SIDE!” Ali calls back.

“WHATEVER!” Whitney yells with a grin.

Alex and Abby stand in the center circle ready to kick off. Ali sees immediately that Jill has put her probable starting forwards and 2 middies against the probable starting backline. Her heart swells a bit: coach sees Ali’s head is in the game. It would be a lie to say the defender hadn’t been worried about how the coach would see her. Ali knew she was all business and now Jill will see it, too. Ali’s face goes to steel as the whistle blows to start the scrimmage.

* * *

 

“Great practice, Kriegs!” Abby says, patting the brunette on the back.

Ali smiles. “Thanks. Sorry about the nutmeg,” she says with a wink.

Abby laughs. “The fuck you are.”

As Ali slips her dog tags over her head, she sees Jill walking towards her with Heif. Her stomach does a flip.

“Kriegs, got a second?”

“Sure, Coach.”

Ali grabs her towel and walks over to the coach and their media guru. So far she had been able to avoid doing the interview they were most likely about to ask her to do. She and Ashlyn had discussed this probability of this occurring and the blonde had said it was up to Ali whether or not to do it.

“Ali, we are hoping you’d like to do an interview about being a military wife,” Heif starts. “We have done lots of pieces showing the team with military personnel in other countries and even here in the US but we’ve never had someone on the team married to someone serving the country the way your wife is.”

“Mia Hamm’s first husband was a Marine Corps pilot,” Ali points out.

“True but that predates the Studio 90 and Behind the Crest spots.” He studies her face a second. “Ali, I can understand you’ll have to think about this and maybe even talk to Ashlyn about it. That’s fine. Just know it’s something we would love to do, okay?”

Ali nods and goes back to her bag. It’s not that she’s not proud as hell of her wife and not like she doesn’t know people would love to see a piece like this. But it’s the question of how much of her private life does Ali want out there? How many of her emotions does she want to allow the fans to see? She carefully packs her bag and follows the others to the vans for the ride back to the hotel.

She slides into a seat and Whitney sits down beside her. “Let me guess: Behind the Crest on you and Ash?”

Ali sighs. “Yeah. Ash had told me it’s up to me. I am just...I’m not...”

Whitney takes her hand. “Do whatever you’re comfortable with and whenever you’re comfortable with it. That’s what she would want. It’s not wrong to want to keep your private life private, you know?”

Ali smiles. “I know. Thanks, Whit.”

“No problem.” She pauses. “But if they ask me I am going to gush about her so much her head will swell even before she sees it.”

The two women burst out laughing, both knowing Ash would, indeed, have fun with their praise of her.

* * *

 

Ali is sitting in a chair waiting to board the plane to Brazil. She is busy typing out an email to her wife to let her know how things have gone so far at camp. To be honest, Ali is incredibly proud of herself. She has shown her coaches and her teammates that her mind is committed to the team and not simply wallowing in missing her wife. She is nearly done, when someone sits down beside her.

“Hey, Amy, what’s up?”

“You’re on my team.”

Ali grins. “Good. Glad to know you’re not moving to another country,” she teases.

ARod rolls her eyes. “Smart ass. I meant when we get on the plane, you’re on my team for Heads Up.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re good at it, of course! And I want to win. I am tired of losing to Tobin’s team.”

“What if I told you that Tobin had already recruited me?” Ali says with a wince.

“When?”

“At breakfast.”

ARod leaps up. “TOBIN! I’m gonna KILL you! I told you Ali was mine!”

Tobin bursts out laughing and takes off at a jog down the terminal to get away from the furious Latina. Ali just laughs knowing Tobin will be laughing too hard to get away. She goes back to her letter.

_So, baby, funny thing just happened. Amy asked me to be on her team for Heads Up but Tobin had already asked me. Turns out, ARod had already claimed me but Tobin jumped her claim and asked me first. They are now running around the terminal making us all crack up. I think I’ll be kind and just offer to referee. Ooh! Amy caught Tobes. You may be one alum short next time all you Tar Heels get together. Lol_

_Kyle stopped by the hotel last night. He sends his love. He also said that he and his buddies got together to send you a care package. He promises it is “horribly clean and innocent” so you shouldn’t have any porn in it. He said they just all wanted to do something to show their support. He had a great time with the gals and I think he was nearly convinced to drop everything and go to Brazil with us. If he could have found a sitter for Luna and someone to take his hair appointments he’d be sitting with me right now._

_Well, Jill just stood up and is starting to get her things together. Guess our plane is ready to board. I’ll send this off so you can read it when you get back to base. Hope your first build is going well. I love and miss you so much. Take care, baby._

_Love always,_   
_your Alex_

Ali waits until her outbox empties before closing down her laptop. As she tucks it inside her briefcase, ARod walks up to her.

“I will give you $20 if you play on my team and help us beat that cheater Tobin.”

Ali bursts out laughing. She is about to offer to ref but instead turns to Tobin. “Offer is $20 to play for ARod. What’ve you got?”

She checks her pockets. “Uh, $1.97 and I crash at your house in January and act like a maid all month in return.”

Ali thinks a second then shakes her head. “Nope. Not needed.” She turns to Amy. “I’m all yours, Aim.”

ARod throws her arms in the air. “SCORE! You are so going down, Heath!”

The entire team is cracking up at the insanity. They know they will definitely be entertained on the flight. And the coaching staff is glad it’s a private charter so they don’t risk someone on the team getting arrested by an air marshal for rowdy behaviour!

* * *

 

Ashlyn walks into her hut after 5 days in the field. She drops her backpack and briefcase on her footlocker and flops face first onto her bunk.

“I can’t believe I am finding this piece of shit comfy,” she mumbles into her pillow.

She hears laughter and slowly lifts her head. She hadn’t even noticed the other woman in the tiny hut. Ashlyn sits up, blushing.

“Uh, hi. You must be Captain Cousins,” Ashlyn says as she stands and offers her hand.

“And you must be my new roomie, Lieutenant Harris,” she replies shaking her hand.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Excellent. Now, first things first: this is our house for however long we are here in Hell. No ranks allowed. I’m Fliss. Well, really Felicia, but Fliss since I was a kid and my brother couldn’t say my name.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Ashlyn. Or Ash. How much longer are you here?”

“I have 8 more months in this lovely resort. It’s my second tour. Hopefully my last tour, too.”

“Excellent. I’m just starting my first year here.”

“You’re Engineers, right?”

“Yes, ma’...uh, Fliss,” Ashlyn corrects with a grin. “Been on a Fast Response Team since I graduated OCS.”

“What does that mean?”

“Well, anytime some sort of disaster happens, we have 4 hours to mobilize and get in the air,” Ashlyn says.

She goes on to explain more about what they do. She answers questions about where she has been and what she has seen. By the time she is done, she sees she has earned the captain’s respect.

“Got to say, Ashlyn, I was thinking you guys had it easy. Turns out you’ve seen crap like I can’t even imagine.”

“Yeah. But for all the bad there was a lot of good, too. Seeing kids and families start to have hope and start to smile again make all the bad worth it. I really like what I do.”

“That’s great. Being an MP we tend to think everyone else, other than Rangers, have it easy. At least we usually know what we’re in for,” Fliss notes.

Ashlyn nods. “I understand.” Ashlyn walks over and grabs her towel and some clean clothes. “Well, if you don’t mind, I need a shower and a nap.” She pulls out a pair of shorts and a US Soccer tee.

“No problem. Oh! Wait a second. You have a couple of packages here.” She walks over and unlocks her trunk. “I didn’t want something to happen to them.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Hey, thanks. I appreciate that.” She takes the boxes and smiles when she sees one from Pinoe, most likely the one from the gals. The other is from her grandma. She sighs. “Sure wish there was a way Grandma could have sent her mac & cheese.”

Fliss chuckles. “I feel the same way about my mother’s fried chicken.”

Ashlyn chuckles and decides to save the packages until she gets back so she can enjoy them until she falls asleep. Thirty minutes later, she is sitting on her bunk cutting open the one from the gals.

“AWESOME!” she exclaims.

She pulls out Skittles, microwave mac & cheese, playing cards, a travel checkers game, several magazines, a couple of crossword books, and tees from each players pro team.

“Very cool!” She reads the accompanying letter that promises 1 package a month until she gets home. “You guys rock,” she says to the letter, knowing she’ll put off her nap to write them all a thank you.

She then grabs the next box. She cuts it open and chuckles as the first things she sees are Skittles and microwave mac & cheese. “Geez, I am that easy to buy for?” She also finds shampoo, deodorant, soap, and several packs of hair rubber bands. The note from her grandma reiterates how much she is loved and missed. Ashlyn lifts the paper up and gives it a sniff, smiling with tears in her eyes when she smells Grandma’s perfume. “I love you, Grandma,” she whispers emotionally.

She tucks her food and tees away and crawls into her bunk to get some sleep, setting her alarm to wake her up in time for dinner.

* * *

 

Ali sits on her bed, frowning.

“You okay?” Morgan Brian asks as she unpacks her clothes.

“Yeah. Just...haven’t heard from Ash in a few days. I guess I thought I’d hear from her more while she’s over there.”

“That sucks,” the college senior says.

Ali grins. “To say the least. But, I know she said she had a build. I guess I just thought she’d go out, build, and come home each night. Or maybe that is just wishful thinking.”

“Maybe,” Morgan says. She pauses a second. “Uh, I know, like, I don’t know you as well as the others know you. And I only just met Ash that one time in passing but, well, if you need anything, let me know. I mean, if I can’t help you with it, I can fetch someone who can, you know?”

Ali smiles at the young woman. “Thank you so much, Morgan. I really appreciate the offer. And trust me: I’ll take you up on it at some point I’m sure.”

Morgan smiles. “Cool. Well, I’ve got studying to do.”

“Okay. I think I’m going to go for a walk, maybe get a coffee. Want anything?”

“Uh, a latte would be great. Let me get some money for you,” she says, starting to stand.

Ali waves her off. “It’s on me. A thank you in advance for any calls I get in the middle of the night.”

Morgan grins. “Okay. Thanks, Ali.”

Ali nods and pulls on her sweatshirt. She checks to make sure her make-up is on point and goes out in search of caffeine yumminess for her and her roommate for this trip.

* * *

 

Ashlyn groans when her alarm clock goes off. She’d have sworn she just laid down. She smacks it off and sits up, stretching.

“Have a good nap?”

Ashlyn glances over at the desk in the hut. “Yeah. Thanks.”

“You’re lucky. Took me forever to learn how to sleep during the day.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “It was a skill learned long ago. Needed to nap sometimes to be up for games. And, well, for the after parties,” she adds with a wink.

Fliss chuckles and starts to go back to the report she’s working on when she sees the shirt Ashlyn wears. She frowns.

“US Women’s soccer team? You’re a fan?”

Ashlyn blushes. “You could say that. I was part of the team pool for several years. Even helped us win the inaugural U-19 Cup.”

Fliss’ eyes widen. “Wow!”

“Yep. And even better: I met my wife thanks to US Soccer.” She opens her drawer and pulls out a photo frame identical to the one Ali carries. “She’s a right back.”

Fliss takes the frame and her eyes widen. “Holy shit!”

Ashlyn grins. “Yeah, she’s a beauty isn’t she.”

“Yeah...she, uh, is. Um...wow...”

Ashlyn studies the woman a moment. “You okay?”

Fliss hands the frame back, her cheeks flush. “Uh, sure.” She gulps. “I, uh, kinda know your wife.”

Ashlyn stiffens. “Kinda? What’s that mean?”

“We, um, sorta...went out a few times...in Germany,” Fliss says, refusing to look up at Ashlyn.

“Say WHAT?!”

Fliss stands. “We never slept together!” She says quickly. “We literally just went out. Dinner, coffee, etc.”

Ashlyn drops down on her bed. She can imagine when these dates occurred. Ali had never said a word to her about them.

Fliss starts to pace. “Shit. Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut.” She takes a deep breath. “I’m sure she wasn’t with you at the time. She didn’t seem like the cheating kind to me. She was...she said she was questioning her life at the time. She wanted to keep things innocent and, more importantly to me at the time, quiet. We talked a long, long time. She asked me why I’d risk my career for a woman. It seemed important to her.”

“It was,” Ashlyn says quietly. She sighs. “What did you tell her?”

Fliss shrugs. “I told her when I met the woman that meant more than the job, I’d do my damnedest to hang on to her and start touching up my resume.”

Tears well in Ashlyn’s eyes. She takes a deep breath and slowly looks up at the worried captain. “I owe you more than I can ever repay you for, Fliss.”

Fliss’ eyes widen. “She was asking...about you?”

“Yeah. We’d broken up because she was scared what it would do to her career if people found out. Then one night, out of the blue, she called me. She told me she finally realized that her career would mean nothing if she had to deny her heart and our love. She begged me for a second chance.” Ashlyn chuckles wryly. “Little did she know the begging wasn’t necessary. I’ve loved her practically from the day I met her and would have waited forever for her.”

Fliss smiles. “I’m glad things worked out for you. She was a really sweet girl.”

“She was. She’s an even better woman. She’s been so supportive of me doing this, even defending me when people said I was crazy for retiring so young; especially after having just won a championship. Alex got that this was a calling; something I had to do. As much as it scared her, she has been behind me 100%.”

“That’s great! I hope someday I find the woman that can be that kind of supporter for me.”

Ashlyn looks up at the striking woman. Her auburn hair falls in natural waves and her green eyes sparkle with life. Ashlyn nods. “You will, Fliss. I’m sure of it.”

Fliss rolls her eyes. “From your mouth to God’s ears.”

Ashlyn chuckles and starts to get dressed to go to the dining hall. Fliss turns back to her report, her mind on a few short weeks in Germany, when she was a freshly turned out Lieutenant, when she thought she had met the woman she would spend the rest of her life with. She sighs. And instead she is now bunking with that same woman’s wife for several months in Iraq. The Fates sure enjoyed kicking people’s teeth in every now and then.

* * *

 

Even with her phone turned nearly all the way down, Ali hears the alert that she has an email. For some reason, she just knows it is Ashlyn.

She ignores her phone and grabs her laptop as she sneaks into the bathroom to keep from waking Morgan. Within minutes she is logged on. Tears spring to her eyes as she sees her wife’s email address and sees the attachment notice. She quickly opens it and starts the attachments downloading as she reads the message.

_Hey Baby,_

_I miss you so much. Just need to get that out of the way first. Maybe then I can concentrate on writing and not just on missing you._

_So, I’ve finished my first build here in Iraq. It wasn’t quite what I was expecting but it was really cool. Exhausting, but cool. I almost feel bad saying it was exhausting because as the lieutenant on the team, I really couldn’t do much. I was more like the foreman at a construction site, making sure the men and women did what they should do while dealing with outside distractions. I will admit to being kind of overwhelmed at first but the Captain I am assigned to is pretty cool and he was a big help and even came with us on that trip. Most of the actual builders have been doing this for a while and only my team leaders were new. But I am so damn proud of them all. They did great and I made sure that all my reports reflected that. One of the attached pics is me and Andrews in front of the newly built school house/council house in a little town south of here._

_So, I kind of have a surprise for you and that is picture 2. Turns out I finally was able to thank the woman that helped you come to grips with your feelings for me. I think you’ll recognize my roommate for the next few months._

Ali’s eyes widen. She clicks on the box that had popped up when the pictures successfully downloaded. She opens the second picture and inhales sharply.

“Fliss...”

In the photo, Ashlyn and Fliss stand outside their shared, 2-person hut, smiling at the camera. They hold their helmets under their arms and their guns are at their sides. Ali swallows hard and goes back to the letter.

_Needless to say, there were a few uncomfortable minutes while Fliss told me how she knew you. I think she expected me to punch her, not thank her. Alex, baby, I am so glad I got to thank her for helping you work through your feelings. I owe her so much because I owe her my life with you. I told her when she heads back to the States to contact you for tickets to a Spirit or NT game. I think she would enjoy catching up with you, especially since I made it known that as far as I’m concerned you hung the moon._

_Speaking of the moon, pic 3 was taken while we were tenting it out at that village. I looked up and it was so huge I just had to snap a pic. Remember what I said about us always seeing the same side of the moon? I can only hope you’ve been looking up because I have been trying to use my eyes to write your name on the surface. It could happen. Or maybe I need to stop watching X-Men movies and wishing I had Cyclops’ laser eyes. :o)_

_By the way, let the gals know I got the first care package from them. I also got one from Grandma. Both were filled with Skittles and Mac &Cheese microwave bowls. Am I really that easy to please? Lol. I loved the other things the gals sent, too. I’ll wear a different team shirt for all my workouts and do my best to talk up the league while I am over here. For some reason I haven’t gotten Kyle’s gift yet. Are you SURE it wasn’t something that would get stopped for content? Hmmmm... Lol_

_Well, baby, I know I haven’t had a chance to write before now but I am so damn tired after camping out for 5 days. I should be here on base the next 2 weeks while we prep for the next build. After that, I’ll be on the road more regularly. These two weeks are for me and my team to learn all we did wrong and fix things. We only get one learning trip and now we’re expected to fly solo for the most part. Fast learning turn around but everything seems to be at a faster pace here. Everyone is moving quickly I guess because when we aren’t working we are missing our loved ones and time seems to drag._

_I miss you so much. I know I said it already but I am saying it again. You are my world, Alex, and I cannot wait to see you again. Good luck in Brazil at the tournament. I’ll watch the highlights when I can. I know you’ll be the kickass right back you always are. I’ll drop you a line as soon as I can. I love you, Alex. So much it hurts sometimes. Take care, baby. Talk to you soon._

_Love always,_   
_Ash_

Ali wipes the tears from her eyes and saves the email. She then goes and looks at the rest of the pictures, giggling when she sees her wife hamming it up for the camera while pretending a tank is about to run over her. Her heart skips a beat when she sees her wife offering a teddy bear to a little boy who had obviously been crying. She sees her staring at plans spread out on the hood of a Hummer, a soldier manning a .50 cal mounted to the top of it. And the final picture makes her laugh out loud. Ashlyn sits cross-legged on the ground, 4 puppies crawling all over her as she laughs. Ali shakes her head.

“Leave it to you to find the puppies,” she whispers.

She saves the pictures in a file just as there is a knock on the bathroom door.

“Ali?”

“It’s open,” she answers.

Morgan opens the door. “Uh, you okay?”

Ali smiles. “Yeah. Finally got an email from Ash and didn’t want to wake you.”

“Ah. Cool. So, um, you don’t need...uh, the bathroom?” she asks uncomfortably.

Ali laughs and stands up. “Nope, it’s all yours. Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay. I’m really glad you heard from Ashlyn. I guess she’s okay?”

“She’s great. And even sent some pics I’ll show everyone tomorrow.”

“Cool. Well, night.”

“Night, Morgan. Sorry again about hogging the bathroom.”

Morgan smiles. “No problem.”

Ali goes out and plugs her computer back in. She crawls into bed and unlike the last few nights, falls right to sleep, her heart and mind both settled now that she has finally heard from her wife.


	33. Chapter 33

**January 2015**

Ali stares at the blonde across from her. She tries to find the words to express her shock and sadness but can’t. She twirls her coffee mug on her father’s kitchen table, trying to come up with something, anything, to say.

“Geez, Ali, it’s not like I said I was retiring, moving away, and you’ll never see me again,” Lori Lindsey says with a crooked grin.

Ali shakes her head. “Yeah. Right. I mean, I know. I just...wow. You’re so good. Why?”

Lori shrugs. “It’s time. For me at least. I can’t compete with the youngsters at National Team camps. And I’m tired of getting my ass handed to me by even more youngsters in NWSL matches. Besides, I really think I want to get going on this new venture. It’s just the right time for me.”

Ali sighs and leans on the table. “All my blonde’s keep leaving me,” she whines with a grin.

Lori laughs. “Nah. You still have Abby and a few others.”

Ali smiles. “Yeah, but they aren’t you, Lor. You’ve always been here for me and Ash.”

“Still will be. That will never change, Als. Besides between preseason, those European friendlies, the Algarve, the NWSL and that little thing called the World Cup, you’ll be too busy to notice I’m gone,” Lori states with certainty.

“Never, Lori. You’re hard not to miss,” Ali says sincerely, taking one of her friend’s hands and giving it a squeeze.

“Thanks,” she says with a smile. “So, uh, any chance you can tell your wife for me?”

“Oh, hell no. You promised to take care of me on the field. You’ll need to be the one to tell her you’re now leaving my ass hanging out in the wind.”

Lori laughs. “Gee, thanks. Just what I want after me: a pissed blonde with legal permission to have and fire a machine gun.”

Ali gives her a wink. Lori takes a sip of coffee and grabs a croissant.

“So, how are you really doing after the Brazil shit?”

Ali groans. “We are all so...so pissed about those fucking games. They didn’t beat us; we beat ourselves. We had been so good in practice then just fucking crumbled in the games. I have no idea why! It’s damn frustrating.”

“Is it a coaching problem?”

“Honestly, no. And even if it was, we’re less than 6 months out from Canada. No way we could change now if it was. You know how it is: once we’re on the field it’s on us. We’re not kids still learning. We’re all professionals. Well, except Morgan Brian but she’s so damn good she could be. Whatever it was that caused that breakdown, we all need to look into ourselves and fix it. If not...it’ll be another 4 year wait for a chance at the Cup.”

“Well, for what it’s worth, you all look good. I believe that you will figure it out and bring the Cup home this year. 2015 is our year. I just know it,” Lori says confidently.

Ali smiles. “Thanks for saying that, Lori.” She checks her watch. “Hey! It’s about time for Ashlyn to FaceTime me for the week. She sent me an email last night. Want to say hi?”

Lori shakes her head. “Nah, just tell her hi for me. You two need to enjoy your time. I know it’s precious.”

“It’s okay. You can say hi and leave before the virtual sex starts,” Ali jokes.

At that Lori blushes and leaps up. “On THAT note! Thanks for the coffee, old friend. I’m out of here!”

Ali stands and gives Lori a hug. Yes, she was sincere when she offered the blonde the chance to stay. But, yes, she was even happier that Lori decided to go...no matter what mental image made her do so. Ali puts the coffee mugs in the sink and hurries upstairs to her bedroom. She closes the door and snuggles down into the bed, hugging Ashlyn’s favorite UNC sweatshirt to her as she waits for the call.

And waits.

And waits.

And waits.

After an hour, Ali has to accept that for some reason, her wife would not be making their virtual date. She reaches for the remote control and turns on the TV. She flips through all the news channels, which she has memorized, searching for some answer, some possible reason, that her wife missed this appointment. For better or worse, she finds nothing on the happenings in Iraq.

She turns off the TV and lies down in bed, pulling the covers around her, still hugging the hoodie. She stares at all the pictures she has on her nightstand and sighs.

“I miss you, Ash. I hope you are okay, baby. I love you.”

And though the little voice in the back of her head says she should get up and go for a workout she decides that today she just needs time for herself. She closes her eyes for a nap, deciding it can’t be too terribly bad to wallow in missing her wife for the day. A tear squeezes out of her eye and rolls down her cheek.

Yeah...today it would be fine to just give in to the ache of missing her soldier.

* * *

 

**February 2015**

Ashlyn walks into her hut and throws her helmet across the small space, listening to it slam against the far wall then hit the ground and roll a bit before settling under her bunk. She throws her small pack next, wishing it would make as satisfying a noise as the helmet. She does control herself enough that she doesn’t toss her rifle or sidearm. She sets those on the desk and drops onto her bunk, staring at the ceiling.

“You’re a stupid fucking idiot, Harris,” she scolds herself.

Her mind drifts back to earlier that day, trying to figure out what she should have done differently.

_Ashlyn smiles as she hands the keys to the newly built schoolhouse over to the village leader. Her team had worked harder and faster this time and had actually finished a day early._

_“Here you go, sir. May your students enjoy peace and learning within these walls.”_

_He smiles and nods his head as her words are translated. He turns to some of the people gathered around and lifts up the keys in triumph. Ashlyn’s smile broadens as people and children all cheer the new building._

_“INCOMING!”_

_Her smile is wiped from her face by that one word. People scatter as an RPG fired from a nearby roof strikes the ground just outside the building, sending rocks, sand and building scrap flying._

_“COVER! COVER! COVER!” she screams as she drags the village leader away from the school and into the protective shelter offered by a Hummer._

_She eases up and sees the two men on the far roof. She points._

_“TWO ON THE ROOF! MACKLIN, GET ON THE GUN!”_

_Corporal Harold Macklin scrambles up into the gun turret of another Hummer and turns the mounted .50 cal onto towards his targets. Just as one man finishes loading the RPG, Macklin fires, killing the shooter. The launcher flips up but in death he had squeezed the trigger._

_“Son of a bitch,” Ashlyn mutters as the rocket goes straight up and then down exploding on the front of the building. This kills the second part of the sniping team but also starts to crumble the facade of the 4 story structure. She can only pray no one on the ground is killed or hurt._

_“LIEUTENANT!”_

_Ashlyn turns to see Macklin pointing up another street. As she looks to see the men with rifles racing towards them, the firefight begins. In seconds she sees she and her men are badly outnumbered._

_“RETREAT! RETREAT! GET IN THE CARS AND GO!” she orders._

_Men and women are laying down covering fire as they scramble to get into their 5 armored vehicles. Ashlyn watches, making sure her people are getting to safety. She realizes she is firing her rifle and had no idea when she had started. She doesn’t dwell on that as she sees more insurgents coming from another direction._

_“SOUTH! SOUTH! SOUTH!” she screams, waving the direction she wants her team to go._

_“LT! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!” Andrews screams as the other four vehicles take off out of town._

_Ashlyn empties her clip at the insurgents before leaping into the vehicle as the driver floors it to get away. She winces as she hears bullets pinging off the armor of the vehicle. She looks at Andrews._

_“Casualties?”_

_“None that I saw,” he answers._

_“Fuck. Good. But fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck,” Ashlyn mutters, not really sure what else to say._

_“Ma’am, I’ve called in the situation. HQ is sending in infantry and cavalry to assist the town in quashing this insurgent uprising,” Private Marjorie Skilks tells her._

_Ashlyn nods. “Good work, Private.”_

_A little over two hours later Ashlyn is standing in front of a colonel. The man is furious...but not for the reason Ashlyn had expected._

_“YOU LEFT SUPPLIES BEHIND?!”_

_“Sir, we had just started to clean up and we had handed over the keys to the school when all hell broke loose. I ordered my finishing squad into the Hummers as we were badly outnumbered.”_

_He slams his hand down on the desk. “BUT YOU FUCKING LEFT NAILS AND SHIT BEHIND, LIEUTENANT!”_

_Ashlyn swallows hard. “Yes, sir,” she acknowledges._

_He leans on his desk, his dark eyes boring into her. “And do you not remember being told that no matter WHAT nails, screws, nuts, and bolts are to NEVER be left behind? That shit gets used in bombs as shrapnel! Do you want to be the fucking reason people die or are maimed, Lieutenant?”_

_Ashlyn’s stomach trips at that thought. “No, sir,” she croaks out._

_“Then why the HELL didn’t you secure those in the vehicles right away, Harris? They should have been packed up as soon as you fucking finished the build!” he screams at her._

_For the next 30 minutes, Ashlyn gets a reaming like she’s never gotten before. Her captain and major stand nearby, not offering words of support or comfort. Truth is, she did fuck up not securing the hardware that insurgents pack into bombs for maximum damage. But she had saved her entire team. Not a single injury. Shouldn’t that count for something?_

_“Get out of here, Lieutenant. And spend the next few hours praying our troops get there in time to secure the potential weapons you weren’t smart enough to secure. DISMISSED!”_

_Ashlyn salutes, does a crisp about face, and marches out of the room. She hears the colonel start to lay into her two superiors about the “problem” with women in positions of power in the Army._

 

Back in her hut, Ashlyn refuses to cry. It’s not easy, but she holds back the tears. Saving her team had meant nothing to the man and she didn’t even get support from her c.o. And with this fuck up, she can kiss her captain’s bars goodbye.

“Son of a fucking bitch,” she mutters.

She gets up and changes clothes, deciding a punishing work out might help her get past her anger at the whole fucking situation. As she changes she strokes a finger down the picture of her wife that hangs in her closet.

“All this separation and shit I put you through and it’s all for nothing. I’m so sorry, Alex. So fucking sorry.”

She takes a deep breath and closes the closet door. She leans her head against it a moment, then turns and leaves her hut, hoping to get into a better frame of mind...or at least work out hard enough and long enough to help her pass out when she gets back to her hut.

* * *

 

Ali sits down beside Alyssa Naeher as the keeper pulls on the #18 jersey. “You’re going to be awesome out there, Lys,” she says to the nervous keeper.

Alyssa swallows hard. “Thanks.” She pauses a second. “You know...if she hadn’t traded in her boots, this would be Ash’s jersey and start.”

Ali shrugs. “Maybe, maybe not. Doesn’t matter. All that matters is it’s you in goal and we know you’ll be great!”

Alyssa smiles. “Thanks, Kriegs. I needed to hear that,” she says softly.

Ali nods and pats her on the shoulder as she goes to finish getting ready for their friendly against France. The team had been rocked when Hope Solo was suddenly suspended from the team. And, yes, it had occurred to Ali that her wife would have been a contender to be the number 2 on this team if she hadn’t joined the Army. But any number of things could have happened to prevent that from happening. Ali sighs and slips the dog tags over her head. She rubs her thumb over the lettering.

“I love you, Ash,” she whispers before kissing them and placing them in her locker.

“Heard from her yet?” Pinoe asks softly.

“Not this week. They had a build so...you know...it could be...” Ali takes a deep breath and turns to her friend. “We have a game, Meg. Let’s get to it.”

Pinoe just nods as Ali pushes past her and goes to check her mascara once more in the mirrors. The middie starts to walk away but Ali’s phone starts to ring. She grins as she recognizes the “Jaws” theme song.

“ALI!” she yells as she grabs the phone and answers. “Your babe is checking her make-up, Ash. She’s- -WHOA!”

Ali rips the phone out of Pinoe’s hands. “ASHLYN!”

The team smiles and does their best to move away from the right back to give her as much privacy as possible.

“Hey, Baby. I love you.”

Ali drops down onto the bench in front of her locker. “I love you, too. I’ve been so worried about you.”

“I’m okay, honey. And I’m sorry I didn’t call you sooner. Things got a bit haywire here and this is the first chance I’ve had.”

“It’s okay. I understand. I just...God, so much has happened and I just...I just missed you.”

Ashlyn smiles. “I miss you, too. I’ve been catching up with stuff online. Tell Alyssa good luck for me.”

“I will.”

“And I know you probably have to go. I just wanted to speak to you and let you know I am okay so you can concentrate on the game and not on me. Go out and show those Frenchies who the best right back in the world is.”

Ali grins. “I will. Will you be watching online?”

“For as long as I can, baby. I’m kind of exhausted. If I miss anything I will try to catch the highlights or maybe someone will post the whole thing. Either way, I will call you tomorrow to tell you how sexy you looked.”

Ali smiles. “Sounds perfect. Stay safe, baby. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, beautiful. Talk to you soon.”

“Right. Bye, baby.”

“Bye.”

Ali sighs as the call disconnects. She stares at her wife’s picture on the lock screen until the camera goes dark. She stands and places the phone in her locker, still lost in her own world. Then she turns and sees 22 sets of eyes on her. She blushes.

“Uh, she’s fine,” she tells them. “Just been...busy. Uh, why are you guys staring at me?”

Tobin walks up and pinches Ali’s cheeks. “You are just so cute when you’re all lovey-dovey!”

The team laughs as Ali bursts out in laughter and starts to chase Tobin around the locker room. Christie and Abby exchange a look and nod. Yep, their right back had her head back in the game after a couple days of minor distraction when Ashlyn hadn’t called.

“Alright, ladies, save it for the field. Let’s bring it in,” Abby calls out.

Ali wraps an arm around Tobin’s waist and they join their team for a pep talk and cheer before heading out of the locker room to get ready to take the field.

* * *

 

“Yeah, it was a good game. Glad you all won,” Ashlyn says with a voice devoid of emotion as she talks to her wife after the England match.

“Gee, thanks. Glad you’re so pumped for us,” Ali snarks back.

For some reason, the last two times they had talked, Ashlyn had seemed to have her mind anywhere but on their conversation. Even her emails had been dull and lifeless. No little quirky comments, no emojis. Basically they were diary entries giving Ali a play-by-play of boring life in Iraq. And the brunette knew that there was more happening there than was making it into the emails. She sighs heavily when Ashlyn doesn’t reply.

“Why won’t you talk to me, Ash? What’s happened to us?” Ali asks, her voice laced with worry.

“I...I’m talking,” Ash protests.

“You’re saying words but you’re not ‘talking’ and you know it,” Ali corrects. “Something happened before the France game. Why won’t you tell me what it was? Obviously you’re okay so it’s not that you’re hurt. So what was it?”

“You wouldn’t understand,” Ash states, rolling onto her side to stare at the wall of her hut.

“Oh fuck that, Ashlyn! I understand you are hurting. And I’m trying to figure out if you’re protecting yourself or me with what is bothering you. If it’s me, get over it. I can handle it. What I can’t handle is you blocking me out!” she insists with anger.

There is a long pause. So long, in fact, that Ali checks her screen to make sure the call hadn’t disconnected. She finally shakes her head in disgust.

“Fine. I thought we were in this life together. Guess not.”

“Damn it, Alex, don’t play that fucking card. Did it ever occur to you that I’m trying to forget something and don’t want to discuss it with you? It just dredges up the memories of my biggest fuck up to date!” Ashlyn says angrily, fighting to keep her tears at bay. “I. Fucked. Up. There, is that enough for you? Or do I have to tell you this fuck up could cost lives? Is that what you need to know? Is it? Well, now you do. Hope it makes you feel better because all it makes ME feel is like a God damn murderer. I just want to fucking die. I could eat my fucking gun for dinner!”

Before Ali can even respond, Ashlyn hangs up. Ali stares at her phone in horror a moment before quickly redialing. She is immediately sent to voicemail.

“Fuck, Ashlyn, I am so sorry. Please call me back. I want to help even if that means talking about something else. Please call me. Please, baby,” she begs as a tear escapes her eye.

She hangs up and stares at her phone for 5 minutes but it doesn’t ring. She leaps up and races out of her hotel room and up the stairs to the next floor. She bangs on a door until it flies open.

“What the fuck, Krieger?” Abby says with a scowl.

Ali pushes past her. “WHIT? Whit, I need help!”

She comes to a halt and looks around the room in a near panic. Abby grabs her by the arms.

“Hey, calm down. She’s over in Kelley’s watching a movie. What’s going- -HEY!”

Ali jerks away from Abby and runs down the hall to the room Kelley and Christen are sharing. She starts to pound on that door. It flies open and a shocked Kelley stares at her.

“What the hell?”

Ali ignores her and the other 8 players in the room and runs right to Whitney. She grabs the other defender’s phone and shoves it in her hand.

“Call Ashlyn. Please, please call her. I fucked up and she’s upset and she thinks she fucked up and won’t talk and I made it worse and now she won’t answer and she is depressed and said she wants to die ...and...and...” Ali’s knees start to give out.

Christie Rampone grabs Ali from behind as the right back starts to hyperventilate. “Easy, Kriegs. Come on now: deep breaths, okay? Deep breaths. Easy now.”

Whitney sees how distraught Ali is and moves into the bathroom for some privacy before hitting her best friend’s phone number.

“Come on...come on...come on...” she mumbles, praying Ash will answer.

“Hi,” Ashlyn says dully.

“Oh, thank God. Honey, Ali is a mess. What’s wrong with you that’s got her so scared?”

“Are you fucking calling to make her feel better?” Ash asks venomously.

“No. I’m calling because if she’s that scared I’m fucking terrified. I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m fine.”

“And I’m planning to give up soccer for professional surfing,” Whitney says.

Ashlyn sighs. “Not the best career choice for you,” she finally says.

“No. But I’ll always have a great tan,” Whit notes.

Ashlyn actually grins. “Yeah instead of the soccer tan.”

“Exactly. So there would be benefits to going that route. Maybe I’ll look into it,” Whitney says, as if actually considering it.

Ashlyn chuckles...then starts to cry. “I fucked up, Whit. I fucked up bad.”

“What happened, honey? You can tell me and I will not judge you. You know that.”

Ashlyn bites her lip a moment, then tells her about abandoning the build site and leaving behind materials that can be used in bombs. By the time the infantry had arrived to help defend the town, the site had been gutted. Tools and hardware all gone.

“Whit, they use the nails and shit as shrapnel in bombs. Hundreds could be hurt or killed because I didn’t secure that shit before we left. The colonel ripped me a new asshole over it. My major and captain both lit into me. And I can see it in the eyes of the soldiers in my unit: they’ve lost respect for me. I could cause death of soldiers and civilians because I ordered the retreat without giving a damn about securing the building materials. They think...they think I fucking panicked. They think...I’m a coward,” she finishes, her voice hitching.

“Oh, Ashlyn...honey, you are not a coward. Your first thought was to save your people. There’s nothing wrong with that. I think...I think you feel bad about this and you’re reading into people’s faces what you want to see, not what they really think,” Whitney says.

Ashlyn barely hears her. “I can kiss my captain’s bars and my career goodbye. And I have to do the rest of my tour branded a coward and an idiot,” she sobs.

“Honey, you need to listen to me: I doubt you are the first person to make that mistake. You’ve gotten your reprimand. Have you talked to your captain since then?”

“No.”

“Have you talked to your team? Especially Andrews?”

“No.”

“You need to talk to them, Ash. Especially the ones with experience over there. I can’t imagine they are blaming you for saving their lives even if it meant losing that other stuff. Tell me this: were you the first one hightailing it out of there?”

“No. I was last in a Hummer because I had to make sure all my soldiers were taken care of,” Ashlyn says, not recognizing the significance of that statement.

“Then how the hell can you think yourself a coward?” Whitney asks pointedly.

Ashlyn frowns, trying to find an argument for that statement and can’t. “I guess...I don’t know...maybe I can’t.”

“Damn right you can’t. Ashlyn Michelle Harris: you have never been and will never be a coward. I’ll kick anyone’s ass that says differently, including yours,” Whitney states.

Ashlyn slowly smiles, the fog of guilt starting to lift for the first time in nearly 2 weeks. “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Whit assures her.

Ashlyn wipes the tears on her cheeks. “I...I fucked up with Alex, Whit.”

“I know. She’s in the other room.” She pauses. “Ash, you made it sound like you were going to commit suicide. She panicked.”

“Fuck. I don’t even remember what I said. I just know I was angry and I lashed out at her. She deserves so much better than me,” she laments.

“Don’t even go down that road with your apology. We’ll both kick your ass. I’m going to get Ali now, okay?”

“Yeah, okay. And Whit? Thank you. I love you.”

“Love you too, hardhead.”

Ashlyn smiles as she hears a door open. Everyone in the hotel room looks at Whitney expectantly. She holds her phone out towards Ali.

“It’s for you, Kriegs.”

Ali races over and grabs the phone. “Ashlyn?”

“I’m an asshole. I love you and you are the best thing in my life. But I’m an asshole. I don’t really remember everything I said but I am so sorry I scared you, Alex. Bad shit went down and I’ve been stewing on it and I guess I just finally exploded and I am so, so sorry that it was you that had to deal with that. Please tell me I haven’t finally fucked up so bad you’re going to leave me?” she finishes fearfully.

“Never, baby,” Ali responds. “But you have to talk to me. What the fuck happened?”

Ashlyn takes a deep breath. “Got a few minutes?”

“I’ve got forever for you, Ash. Forever.”

Ali goes into the bathroom and shuts the door as Ashlyn starts to tell her what sent her to such a dark place. In the main room, everyone looks at Whitney. She sighs and relates what went down, knowing Ash and Ali both will need the support of their friends to get over this little bump in the road. When she finishes, Kelley just shakes her head.

“Poor Ash. It’s gotta suck so bad to have no one close to vent to.”

“Yeah,” Christen agrees. “And poor Ali to be so far away and feel so helpless.”

The group all looks around. Pinoe finally smiles.

“Okay, here’s what we do: another care package for Ash. Let’s get her shit that helps us all deal with stress: colouring books, toys, shit like that.” Everyone nods. “And let’s do one for Kriegs. Stress balls, make-up, maybe one of those ref dolls you can rip the arms off and stuff; just ways to help her vent when she needs it and we’re not around.”

The team quickly agrees and starts coming up with more items for both packages. The plan is to try to have Ali’s ready before they leave England the next day and to work on Ashlyn’s for a few days and send it all to Pinoe for her to send out at one time. They all quiet and look up as Ali walks out of the bathroom. She hands Whit her phone back and looks at the others sheepishly.

“I am so, so sorry I interrupted your movie night.”

“Don’t even go there,” JJ says. “We’re here for you, Kriegs.”

Ali wipes her cheeks. “I know you all are. And I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you guys.”

“Not even worth contemplating,” Boxxy tells her. “Even when we get back and split up across the country, we’re all just a call away when you need us.”

“Damn right,” Kelley agrees.

“Now, get over here and watch the rest of this movie with us. It’s cute and pointless and doesn’t take much thought,” Whitney says, opening her arms to her friend.

Everyone nods and Ali just sighs and goes to cuddle up between Whit and Pinoe as Kelley turns the sound back up on the movie. Ali can’t stop the tears but this time they are of love and thankfulness for the women in this room.

* * *

 

Ashlyn pulls on her ACU’s and heads out of her hut. She had done her best to avoid her people for the last 2 weeks and after the talk with Whit (and scaring the shit out of Ali) she realizes for her own peace of mind she needs to reach out to those around her. She finds Andrews at the outdoor work out area. She waits until he finishes his reps with the barbells before gesturing him to come over.

“Hey, LT, how’ve you been?” he asks with a smile.

She stares at him a second. “Not pissed I’ve been avoiding you?”

“Maybe. Was giving you the benefit of the doubt.”

She grins. “Shouldn’t have. I was avoiding you.”

“You bitch,” he teases.

She chuckles. Her smile falls away. “So, uh, I got my ass handed to me for leaving the tools and shit behind. Especially stuff easily used in bombs.”

Andrews sits down on a nearby bench. “Fuck. I had no idea, Harris. They never asked me about what happened.”

Ashlyn shrugs. “How many times did they say tell us not to leave it behind and why?”

“Still. We were under heavy fire and about to be overrun by 3 to 1. You got all our asses out of there. Doesn’t that count for anything?”

“Apparently not,” she answers.

The two sit there in silence for a few minutes before Andrews suddenly stands. “I’ll go talk to them,” he offers.

She shakes her head. “Nah, I don’t need that.” She thinks a second. “The colonel kept on about...about people dying and shit because of me. Is...do you think...is...”

“Oh, fuck that, LT,” he interrupts. “People die all the fucking time over here. The asshole insurgents didn’t need help from you to make a deadlier bomb. If people die it’s because insurgents wanted to make a fucking statement, not because you saved your fucking squad!”

“So...you don’t think I’m a coward for ordering the retreat before securing the hardware?”

He looks at her like she’s insane. “FUCK NO! My life means a fuck lot more to me than tools and shit. Not to mention, there’s a chance the insurgents won’t get a chance to use that shit. You saved lives, LT. That’s a fact. Everything else is a ‘potential threat’ and there is no damn way you can beat yourself up over something that may not ever happen.”

Ashlyn lets out a breath of relief and turns to her friend. “Thank you for saying that. And, more importantly, thank you for believing that. I have to admit...I’ve been...doubting myself since that dressing down.”

Andrews rolls his eyes. “Well of course you were, LT. How many other times has it happened?”

“Uh, well, uh, that time we saved that girl in the riot.”

“Exactly. It’s about time you proved you’re human,” he says with a grin.

She chuckles. “Uh, I guess I hadn’t thought of it like that.”

“Menninger and Nettles were your fucking fan club. The shit we did for them wasn’t as fucked as this shit over here,” he points out. “Over here they aren’t just thinking about setting up supplies and getting out of here. They are thinking about way more shit than we do on the Fast Response Teams. Bigger picture means bigger chance for an ass chewing. Welcome to the world of shit rolling downhill.”

Ashlyn laughs, actually feeling the cloud of doubt in her heart starting to lift. “Hopefully I’m just passing through.”

“Maybe. Doubt it, but maybe,” he says with a grin.

The two sit in companionable silence for a few minutes while Ashlyn considers what he’s said. She finally stands and pats him on the shoulder.

“Thanks for the talk, Andrews. You’re a damn good man...no matter what others may say.”

He laughs. “I’ll remember that, LT.”

“Enjoy the day, Sergeant,” she says as she heads off to find another member of her team, one that had done a tour in Iraq already.

* * *

 

Dear Alex,

I can never say sorry enough for the shit that happened on the phone. You didn’t deserve my anger and you didn’t deserve the fear that I was going to, you know, kill myself or something. I promise you, sweetheart, my head is in a much better place now.

After I talked to you and Whit, I tracked down Andrews. He made sure to let me know he has respect for me as an officer and a leader. He thinks I did the right thing even though technically it was wrong. I saved lives in real time without stopping to think about things that may or may not happen. He thinks I did the right thing.

I then tracked down Staff Sergeant Newton. He told me I made the right decision for the situation and even said had any of the brass been there, they’d have done the same damn thing I did. He said their chewing me out was a way of covering their own asses but that they’d have also ripped me a new one if I had delayed the retreat to get the supplies and lost lives because of it. I guess it was pretty much a no win situation for me and all I can do as I move forward is act in what I believe to be the best interest of my squad and the civilians we are serving at that time.

And I can also remember not to take out shit on you. I can never apologize enough for what I did.

Also...I kinda lied to you. I was so upset about things I hadn’t watched the streams or highlights of the France and England matches. I now have watched them and, baby, you are freaking amazing! The team is looking good and Alyssa was great! No one could have stopped those French goals. They were just world class strikes. I hope to hell I can stream some Spirit games before you head to Canada. The MWR officer has told me they will be showing all the World Cup games in the canteen so cross your fingers I am not on builds when you all win the Cup and bring it back to the USA. Because, baby, I know you guys are going to do it. The drought ends this year!

Well, I need to send this because I have a meeting about the next 3 builds that are planned. There is one right here in Baghdad so cross your fingers I get that one. Then I can be in my nice, comfy cot each night instead of a sleeping bag. Ugh.

Have a good day, baby. I love you so much and I promise I am done being an asshole. Well...I am working on that one. :o) I will talk to you soon as I can. I miss you so much. I love you. I love you. I love you.

Love, hugs and kisses,  
Ashlyn

* * *

 

Ali smiles as she finishes reading the email. “I love you, too,” she whispers.

She looks down in the seat beside her and sees the hastily but lovingly put together care package her teammates had given her. Pinoe had told her they were working on another one for Ash but Ali decides to keep that to herself.

She turns back to the computer and hits “Reply” on the email from her wife. She would tell her all about the package from the team and also fill the email with lots of funny stories about the team. It would be happy, hopeful, and light.

And, of course, full of love.


	34. Chapter 34

**February 2015**

Ashlyn walks into her office and suppresses a groan. She had managed to avoid Captain Bowie since he had chewed her out over the left tools incident. Thankfully she had either been in planning meetings or he had been out at sites the last 2 and a half weeks. She sits down at her desk, hoping to keep a low profile.

No such luck.

“HARRIS! I need to see you!” he calls from his office.

Ashlyn groans internally as she stands. “Yes, sir. Coming.”

She grabs a notebook and pen and makes her way into his office. He gestures for her to close the door and take a seat.

“Where do we stand on the Jurf Al Sahkar build?” he asks without preamble.

“We should have all the materials here tomorrow. Once we’ve confirmed with Apache Company that the town is still secure we’ll get everything moving that way,” she reports.

“Good. When you get back you need to arrange time for you to shadow me a bit more and learn what you’ll be doing once you are promoted to captain. If all goes well, you get your promotion in June and take my desk in July in time to start training the officer that will replace you come December.”

When Ashlyn doesn’t respond he looks up and sees the stunned look on her face. He lifts an eyebrow.

“Don’t tell me you forgot you’d be taking my desk in a couple months, Lieutenant,” he says.

“No, sir. I mean, I didn’t forget, sir. I just thought...after the incident with the tools that I basically kissed my bars goodbye.”

Bowie gets a small grin on his face. “Harris, if we passed over for promotion every officer that fucked up one time we’d have no generals.” He pauses a moment. “You saved your finishing team, Harris, and that counts for a hell of a lot. You assessed the situation and got your asses out of there before being overrun by insurgents. These ISIS fucks are scary as hell. Was it bad you forgot the nails and shit? Hell, yes. But despite the colonel, the major, and me reaming your ass about it, you made the best choice possible at the time.”

Ashlyn frowns, anger bubbling up in her. “Then why the fuck did you all act like I had made a huge mistake and...and was...was a coward, sir?” she asks, fighting to remember to maintain military decorum.

He leans forward on his desk. “If I ever made you feel like a coward, I apologize. And if the major or the colonel made you feel that way, they will hear from me. You had two choices that day: delay the escape to get the tools loaded or just get the hell out. Only you know in your heart if you made the right decision. As to the colonel...between you and me he’s not a real big fan of women in the military, especially women in leadership positions. He’s back in the States in a few months so just try to avoid him until he’s gone. The next guy coming in...is a woman,” he says with a grin.

Ashlyn manages to smile. She thinks for a few seconds. “Sir, for the record, had we delayed we’d have been overrun. I know that. As it was, my vehicle took quite a few hits and an RPG barely missed us. I’d like to think the next time this happens, I’d do the same damn thing. But after the dressing down I got, I just don’t know.”

Bowie sits back in his chair and thinks a second. “Lieutenant Harris, you did everything right. I am confident that next time this happens, and sadly we know it will, that you will forget me. Forget the colonel. And forget Major Dalton. Your adrenaline will take over, your mind will be solely on getting your people out of there alive. You will make the decision to abandon materials to save lives or to rescue both lives and materials. I can’t sit here in this office, nor can anyone else, and truly second guess decisions made in the field, under fire.”

“Then why the fuck did you?” Ashlyn demands to know. Then remembers her rank. “Um, sir,” she adds.

“Because we all have to answer to the Pentagon, Harris. And when you sit at this desk in a few months you’ll forget for a moment how fucking different it is here versus the field. And the higher your rank, the shorter your memory. We were wrong to dress you down for that, Lieutenant.” He pauses. “Just remember that when this desk is yours and a lieutenant pulls this same shit on you.”

Ashlyn considers that a moment then slowly nods her head. “I’ll remember, sir.”

He grins. “I’m sure you will. Dismissed.”

Ashlyn gets up and goes back to her desk to finish the prep for the build that starts the next day. And to contemplate whether or not she will forget what it felt like to be ripped a new one when she had done the right thing. She slowly shakes her head.

“No. No I won’t forget,” she vows to herself. “Lives matter more than tools and shit. I will never, ever forget that.”

She takes a deep breath and opens up her email to see the status of the materials she will need for rebuilding two schools and a community center. It would be a long build and one she would be proud of when it is complete.

* * *

 

**March 2015**

Ali kisses her dog tags and slides them into her bag as the team prepares for a light practice the day before their first Algarve Cup Game. Whitney gives her a nudge.

“Heard from our soldier lately?”

Ali grins, her eyes lighting up. “Last night I got an email from her. With pics. I’ll show you at lunch,” she promises.

“So she’s doing better?”

“Yeah, a lot better.”

“Good.” Whitney shakes her head. “I can’t believe her captain acted like it was no big deal that they tore her up about that other incident. It’s just...frustrating.”

“No kidding. From what she said, the colonel is a real male chauvinist pig. His attitude coloured the response of the major and the captain. When her captain stepped back and read all the reports, he realized she made the right choice to save her team versus the shit they left behind.”

“Damn right she did,” Whitney states. “So, she going to be able to watch any of the games?”

Ali sighs. “Probably not. She leaves on a build today. Or, rather, she left on it today. Sounds like she’ll be there about 2 weeks since they are putting up 3 buildings.”

“Cool.” Whitney finishes tightening her laces and stands. “So, any chance she’ll be smuggling a puppy or 20 home?”

Ali laughs as they walk out on the field to begin ball drills. “Not if she wants to get lucky when she gets home.”

The two laugh and get ready to play some keep away...groaning when they realize Tobin is in their group.

“Who’d we piss off to get stuck with the Nutmeg Queen? This is going to suck,” Ali asks as they get ready to go, getting a wink from Tobin as the whistle blows to start the drill.

* * *

 

Ashlyn lies down on her sleeping bag. “This is going to suck,” Ashlyn mutters. She shifts a bit before finally sitting up, lifting up her bag and trying to sweep the mini-boulders that are under it away. She settles back down and sighs. “Better. Sort of. Fuck.”

She reaches into her shirt and pulls out the letters that she had placed there for safe keeping on the 6 hour trip out to the new build site. She flips through them, smiling. Kyle. Ali. Alex. Whit. Sarah. Deb. Tammye. Chris. Grandma. She can’t resist: she lifts her grandmother’s to her nose, getting a faint whiff of the perfume the woman wears. Every letter and gift she had received had included that ol’ factory reminder of home.

“Hey, Lieutenant Harris? I hate to disturb you but someone is here to see you,” the private charged with guarding her tent tells her.

Ashlyn sighs and tucks the letters away once more, keeping them close to her heart. She crawls out of her tent and sees a woman she had seen earlier near the build site. She offers her a smile.

“Hi. Can I help you?”

The woman steps closer and nods. “You...in charge?”

Ashlyn nods, carefully studying the woman. She flicks a glance at the private, who nods at the unasked question: the woman had been searched.

“I am. I’m Lieutenant Harris,” she tells the lady.

The woman’s face suddenly breaks into a wide grin. She offers Ashlyn a folded up cloth. “I make for you. You make nice school for my sons. You take.”

Ashlyn slowly shakes her head. “No. Really, I can’t. We’re not allowed. But it is beautiful and I wish I could. Thank you so much.”

The woman shakes her head, still pushing the cloth towards Ashlyn. “Take! Please, take! For my sons!” the woman insists.

Ashlyn shakes her head again. “I really can’t. It’s against our rules. Maybe you can give it to a teacher or something.”

“PLEASE!” the woman begs.

And this time Ashlyn sees the fear in the eyes despite the smile. She hesitantly takes the cloth. The woman smiles and hurries back to her escort who will take her back to the edge of the tent village. Ashlyn looks up at the private as she carefully unfolds the garment. A piece of paper flutters to the ground. She bends down and starts to read it, her eyes widening.

“Son of a bitch!” She looks at her guard. “Wake Skilks and get her on the horn. We’ll need support out here tomorrow.”

“Where are you going?” he asks as she runs off.

“To wake Andrews. Fucking insurgents are planning to attack as we get started working.”

“Shit!”

The private takes off for the radio operator’s tent. Ashlyn gets to Andrews tent and slaps the side of it.

“ANDREWS! Get out here! Shit storm is coming!”

He crawls out, still pulling on his gear. “What’s up?”

She hands him the note. “Let everyone know. I’m heading to Skilks.”

Ashlyn gets to the private just as she makes contact with the night crew back in Bagdad. Skilks hands the radio receiver to Ashlyn.

“Major Dalton, ma’am,” Skilks reports.

“Sir, we’ve just gotten word from a local that ISIS plans to attack as soon as we start to work in the morning,” she says immediately.

“Son of a bitch. I thought they swept the area yesterday?”

“That’s what we were told. By now Andrews has sent a messenger off to Delta Company, who are helping the police here in town. But from what she told us, all of us won’t be enough.”

Dalton can hear the fear and adrenaline coursing through his officer’s voice. He clenches his fist, furious that whoever did the security sweep screwed up.

“Are you sure we can trust this intel?”

“Can we afford not to, sir?”

“Shit. No, we can’t. What are the odds of getting trucks started back tonight?”

“Clear night is in our favor. Of course, it’s in their favour, too. And they may attack before back up can arrive if they think we are escaping,” she points out.

“Fucked if you do, fucked if you don’t,” he mutters.

“Pretty much, sir,” she agrees.

He thinks a moment. “For now, stay put but be ready to get those trucks rolling at a moment’s notice. Get with Delta Company’s c.o. He’ll be in charge of setting up the counter attack but, Harris, if you think he’s endangering your people you do what you think is right.”

Harris nods, even though he can’t see it. “Yes, sir. My leaders are here. I’ll get with them and give you a sit-rep in an hour.”

“Sounds good. Will give me time to get with the Infantry and arrange ground and air support.”

“Yes, sir.” Ashlyn hands the receiver back to Skilks. “Let me know if he calls back. Otherwise expect me back here in an hour.”

“Yes, ma’am,” she says.

Ashlyn turns to Andrews. “Report, Sergeant.”

“Ma’am, have a messenger team on the way to the police station to get with Delta Company. Right now everyone is packing up gear and getting ready for anything. I’ve ordered double-ups on the outer patrols.”

“Excellent. Sergeant Newton?”

The 18-year NCO nods. “Have people putting supplies back in the trucks. My guess is we’re not leaving out tonight?”

“Correct. Could make them act before we get support back here,” she confirms.

He nods, happy with the decision. “Good. We’ll have everything ready to move when the boys with the big toys get here, ma’am.”

Ashlyn can’t resist. “Some girls come with those big toys, too, old man,” she says with a wink.

He grins and the others chuckle, glad for the brief bit of levity. She looks at her build team leaders.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we’ve had our asses surprised. This time...this time we’re standing here prepping on the eve of battle. That’s not what we came to this town for but it’s the hand that’s been dealt to us. Dalton is already mobilizing support so hopefully our participation will be brief or non-existent. Regardless, we will be ready. Make sure everyone has their ammo ready and their tool belts off. We all go home, soldiers. We all go home.”

Her team nods and goes to get with their individual squads to make sure everyone is ready for the impending battle. Andrews steps up to Ashlyn and grins.

“I thought this was supposed to be a vacation tour, LT.”

Ashlyn grunts. “Just another day in the sandbox, Sgt. Feel free to kick back and build a sandcastle while the rest of us save your ass.” He chuckles and remains by her side as status reports start to roll in. “This is going to be a stressful fucking day. I’m nervous as shit,” she mutters. Andrews just nods.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe how stressed I am. I’m nervous as shit,” Ali mumbles as she pulls on her socks.

Lauren looks at her and grins. “What’s to be nervous about? We’ve got our keeper back. We’ve got a good coach. And we’re looking good at practice as we prep for Canada.”

“And Whit is hurt. And Cap is hurt. But other than that, the defense is just fine,” Ali answers with a shrug.

“Nothing we can do but control what we can control,” Lauren says. “And from what I’ve seen you can control the right side just fine.”

Ali chuckles. “Nicely played, Mrs. Holiday. Nicely played.”

Lauren giggles. “So, still nervous?”

“A little. But it will also dissipate in the heat of battle,” Ali says with assurance.

“Exactly! Let’s go, Princess Warrior!”

The two high 5 then get up to go start their warm-ups. As they are doing touches, Ali happens to catch a look on Julie Johnson’s face. The youngster has been tapped to take the place of her idol in this game and Ali can see the fear in the girl’s face. She remembers her first cap and feeling the same way. She makes her way to JJ’s side.

“You wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t earned the right to be here,” she whispers.

JJ gulps. “Right. Okay. Sure. I think I’m gonna be sick.”

Ali chuckles and pulls her off to the side. “I get it. I swear I do. Every player out there has had to take the place of a hero. Abby and Mia. Carli and Foudy. Alex and, well, someday Abby,” she jokes, getting a giggle from JJ. “The thing is, don’t go out there and play like Cap. Go out there and play like JJ. Look to Chups, Becky and Me if you need help but I doubt you’ll need it. It’s just another game, JJ. Go out there and play like you know you can. And, more importantly, like we all know you can.”

JJ thinks about that a second, then nods. “I will. Thanks, Kriegs. I really needed to hear that.”

“No problem. I know today is the start of a very impressive career.”

JJ nods again. “Damn right. Let’s do this!”

The two share a fist bump then get back into drills. Jill gives Ali a wave and the right back jogs over to her.

“All good, Kriegs?” she asks, nodding towards Julie.

“Just a few butterflies. She’ll be fine once things get going,” she assures the coach.

“Good. You’re a hell of a leader, Kriegs,” she praises.

“Thanks. So are you, Coach.”

Jill smiles as Ali jogs back into the drills. It was going to be a hell of a year.

* * *

 

Ashlyn watches as Andrews seems to be giving a pep talk to one of the recent arrivals. The kid looks about 12 to Ashlyn. She shakes her head, wondering when she started feeling old at 29. Andrews pats the boy on the shoulder and walks over.

“All good, Andrews?” she asks, nodding towards the private.

“Just a few butterflies. He’ll be fine once things get going,” he assures his lieutenant.

“Good. You’re a hell of a leader, Andrews,” she praises.

“Thanks. So are you, LT.”

Ashlyn just grunts as they turn towards the rising sun, looking for signs of the approaching enemy. It was going to be a hell of a day.

“Ma’am, Delta Company on the line,” Skilks says from behind the safety of a sandbagged foxhole. Though the private hated the extra precaution, Ashlyn insisted knowing losing the radio means losing lives.

Ashlyn walks over and takes the receiver. “Harris.”

“We’ve got movement about 20 kilometers from your build site.”

Ashlyn turns that direction and slowly shakes her head. “Still not seeing anything. Where’s back up?”

“About 20 minutes out. Will you guys be ready to roll?”

“Yes, sir. Drivers are already in the vehicles and we’ll be in them and tearing back down the road to Bagdad as soon as the order is given. Until then, we’re here with small arms support.”

“Very good. Hang in there, Lieutenant, and we’ll get your asses out of here in one piece.”

“Yes, sir,” Ashlyn agrees. She hands the phone back to Skilks. She grabs the binoculars from Andrews and scans the horizon. “He said we...fuck...there they are.”

“What are you seeing?”

“They are in tan to match the ground. Keeping low. Fucking butt load of ‘em,” she answers. “Back up is about 20 minutes out. Be ready to get people the hell out of here when they arrive.”

“And am I going to have to drag your ass into a truck this time?”

Ashlyn turns to Andrews. “I’m not leaving until I know we’re all out of here,” she tells him.

“Then know I’ll be plastered to your ass until the last second,” he tells her and offers her his hand.

She clasps it and nods. “Let’s do this,” she says. “In it to win it, right?”

He grins. “Damn right.”

* * *

 

Lori Chalupny clasps hands with Heather O’Reilly. “IN IT TO WIN IT!” they chant and break up so Lori can take the field at left back.

HAO grins as she watches her friend run out there, her mind on the third member of their trio who had done it during call-ups to the U-19 team. “Miss you, Ash,” she whispers as she makes her way back to the bench.

The first half of the game the US can feel they are fighting to get their legs back under them. Time is a bit off in the back. Passes are not as crisp as they could be. Shots are not as well struck.

And then Norway scores on a goal that should never have even been a shot. Ali feels curses under her breath, trying to figure out how they had let that ball even get on frame, let alone in the back of the net. The defense quickly groups together.

“That one is on me. I should have punched it harder. You guys are doing great,” Hope tells her backline. “Just keep playing your game and I’ll tighten it up on the line.”

Ali sees the pride in the other defender’s eyes. Hope had changed a lot since she came back, including focusing on good rather than bad. This is the kind of pep talk they need after a goal, not dwelling on the negatives. As they break to get ready for the kick-off, Ali grins at the keeper.

“Well said, Keep.”

Hope shrugs. “I promised you guys I’d changed. I see things differently now both on and off the field.”

Ali nods. “Good. I’m happy for you, Hope. And damn ecstatic for us!”

Hope chuckles as Ali jogs into position. Hope marshal’s her line.

“Okay, ladies, tighten up the flanks. They want to play it wide, use the sideline to double team them. No more goals!”

Her line nods as the ref blows her whistle. Ali pushes forward, fighting to get into a position to help the offense as best she can. By the time the whistle blows to end the half she is tired but despite the 1-0 deficit, she is proud of her backline teammates. She catches up with JJ.

“You’re doing amazing out there!”

“Yeah? Really?” she asks nervously.

“Yes, JJ, you are. You’re holding your line. You’re stopping their advances. You are doing great. Sure, there are couple things to work on but that’s the same for all of us when a new line-up starts working together. You keep fighting and we’re going to be just fine,” Ali assures her.

“Thanks, Kriegs.”

Ali nods and turns her attention to Becky who has a few questions for the right back.

* * *

 

Ashlyn grabs Corporal Macklin by the collar and drags him from the gun mount of the Hummer. His eyes are wide and he gasps for breath. She stares him in the eyes.

“YOU KEEP FIGHTING! WE’RE GOING TO BE JUST FINE, YOU HEAR ME?” she screams at him to be heard over the sounds of the battle now waging on the edge of town.

She releases him as the medic drops down beside him and starts to work on the neck wound that looks damn scary even though it obviously missed the carotid artery. Before anyone can stop her, Ashlyn scrambles up into the turret to train the .50 cal back towards the advancing ISIS fighters. The first time she fires it she is nearly knocked from her perch. It had been a while since she fired that forceful of a weapon. She straightens up, braces herself better, and again starts to fire at the enemy.

“LIEUTENANT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” Andrews screams at her.

“HOLDING THE LINE, ANDREWS! WHERE THE HELL IS THE CAVALRY?”

“WAIT FOR IT!” he says.

As she is about to ask what the hell he is talking about, the sound of an M1A1 tank firing shuts her mouth. She watches in the distance as the shell explodes, sending ISIS fighters flying.

“FUCK YEAH!” she screams.

Within minutes she is getting word that the infantry and cavalry support is now moving into position and the Engineers should now retreat to give them room. Ashlyn leaps down from the gun she had been manning and grabs a nearby corporal.

“You know how to work the .50?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Then get up there and do it!” she orders.

He scrambles up into the turret take over the gun. Ashlyn looks at Andrews.

“Wounded?”

“So far 20 minors, 2 majors, all already loaded up and ready to go.”

“Let’s do it!”

They split up, each one racing down opposite ends of the line, ordering the rest of their teams to the vehicles to make their escape. The trucks pull out first, carrying equipment and wounded. Hummers go next with the last one being the one Ashlyn and Andrews jump in. As it starts to pull away, a rocket lands right in front of the left tire, blowing a hole in the ground that the heavily armored vehicle rolls right into, tipping over.

“FUCK!” Ashlyn screams as she braces herself against the ceiling and door.

The Hummer ends up half on the driver’s side, half on the roof. The four soldiers inside scramble out and race towards what is now the last Hummer in their caravan. They hear guns. They hear explosions. They choke on smoke as they gasp for breath, their eyes trained on their last hope of escape for the moment. Luckily the gunner had seen them and called for the driver to stop. The four squeeze into the already full vehicle and it takes off after the others.

“Ma’am, should I have them stop so we can redistribute?” the driver asks.

“Fuck no. Not yet at least. Let’s get to checkpoint Nova. If the battle has been left behind, then we can stop. Until then, let’s just pretend we’re sneaking into a drive in,” she tells them.

Her soldiers all chuckle, glad to see she is confident enough to joke around. It makes them feel everything is going to be okay. Ashlyn stares into the eyes of her friend and sergeant, Andrews. They are laid out across the laps of the three men squeezed into the back seat. Ashlyn manages to smile.

“So, Michael, you going to tell your fiancé about our little snuggle session?”

He grins. “You gonna tell your wife?”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Nah. I’d hate to see her kick your ass.”

He laughs. “Me, too, LT. Me, too.”

About 20 minutes later the driver tells Ashlyn they are approaching checkpoint Nova. Since she can no longer hear the battle, she orders him to send word to stop the caravan. She and the men that had been squeezed into the Hummer, redistribute into the trucks. Ashlyn finds herself sitting and staring at 2 wounded men...and a body covered by a tarp. She swallows hard as the trucks start to roll again. She looks up at Sergeant Newton.

“Who?” she asks, nodding towards the tarp.

“Private Westley.”

“Fuck.”

Ashlyn stares at the body of the 20-year old who would have finished up his first tour in Iraq in three weeks. Now, instead of running through an airport into the waiting arms of his family, he would arrive in Dover and be removed by the back of a cargo plane by a military honour guard while his family watched, devastated at the loss of their oldest son. She leans her head back against the wall of the truck.

“What a fucking day...” she mumbles. “I’m fucking exhausted.”

Newton just nods his head, knowing it is a physical and mental exhaustion that no one but other military personnel would ever understand.

* * *

 

“What a fucking game. I’m exhausted!” Ali says as she pulls off her jersey.

“You played a hell of a game, Kriegs,” Hope says as she passes by.

“Thanks. I had planned to write a letter to Ashlyn tonight to tell her about everything but I just don’t think I’ll be awake for long once we reach the hotel.”

Hope chuckles. “I know what you mean.” She pauses a second. “Thanks for what you said on the field. It meant a lot to me.”

Ali nods. “I meant every word. Glad to have you back, Hope.”

Hope nods and move on to shower and change.

Ali is right, she is too tired to write to Ashlyn when she gets back to the hotel that night. She sighs as she kisses her dog tags before lying down.

“I love you, baby. Hope your build is going well,” she whispers into the darkness.

In no time at all she is fast asleep.

* * *

 

Eight hours after the fire-fight began, Ashlyn is finally walking into her hut. She is dirty. She is sweaty. She is smelly. And she is exhausted. She lifts up a picture of her and Ali. She gives it a kiss and sighs as she drops down onto her bunk.

She stares at the ceiling for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features my first "mirror image" moments. Hope they work out as well for you all as they did in my head. It is amazing how different comments can be based on an individual's perspective!


	35. Chapter 35

The night after the Norway game, the team is in their conference room enjoying a buffet dinner. Ali is joking with Becky and Kling about which defensive position is more important to the keeper. Hope and Alyssa are just grinning, not daring to say a word in anyone’s defense.

“I think I have the perfect proof that right back is most important,” Ali states.

Kling and Becky exchange a look, then roll their eyes as they look back at her. “A keeper married you,” they say simultaneously.

Ali grins proudly. “Damn right!”

As they move down the line, the TV turned to an American broadcast of CNN catches Ali’s ear.

“…the team from the Corps of Engineers was in the village to build three buildings,” the anchor intones.

Ali freezes and looks up at the screen. Her heart stops as she sees scenes of a huge firefight. Explosions. Tracer Rounds. Tanks. Machine gun fire.

“What town?” she mumbles as she steps closer to the screen, her face pale.

“Word is a villager, eager to see the end of ISIS in that area, risked their life to get word to the squad from the Engineers. This allowed infantry, tank and air support to be called in.”

“WHAT TOWN?” Ali screams at the TV, her plate falling from her hands as she steps closer to the screen. Whitney and HAO have moved in beside her, ready to grab her if she loses it on the set. Becky, meanwhile, is hurriedly Googling, trying to find more info on the battle they are seeing.

“The attack started just after dawn with reinforcements nearby. The Engineers and the MP Company assigned to the town were prepared and able to hold off the insurgents until the heavy artillery arrived. The final numbers are not yet confirmed but it is known at least 4 members of our Armed Forces were killed in the fight and 30-35 injured. By nightfall, the US Army and Iraqi police had regained control of the town with most insurgents killed and a few captured. Plans are for the Engineers to return in a few days once the Army Rangers finish clearing the hills of any remaining ISIS fighters.”

As the anchor moves on to another story, the room is completely silent. Becky slowly steps up to Ali. She places a hand on her shoulder. She had known where Ashlyn was going. Ali turns and sees the horrible truth in her fellow defender’s eyes.

“Oh my God…” Ali chokes out.

She steps away from everyone and pulls out her phone. Fliss hadn’t called. She had promised to call if anything happened to Ash. Ali clings to that thought as her shaking fingers hit her most frequently used speed dial. The three times it rings seem to take forever.

“Hey, baby. Did you all win?”

“OH THANK GOD!” Ali screams as she drops to her knees. “Are you okay?”

There is a long pause. “Fuck. How did you know?”

Ali ignores the question. “Are. You. Okay?”

Ashlyn runs a hand down her face. “Bruised from a partial rollover. Hurt because I lost 3 good members of my squad. Thankful as hell a woman hated ISIS enough to risk her life and the lives of her sons to warn us all hell was breaking loose at dawn.”

“Oh thank God.”

Her teammates see Ali relax and all breathe a sigh of relief.

“How the hell did you find out?” Ashlyn insists on knowing. “And did they mention names?”

“No names. That’s why I was so scared. It was on CNN,” Ali tells her.

“Son of a fucking bitch…it’s not supposed to go out until tomorrow to give us time to notify the families of the dead and injured and for the rest of us to call our loved ones to let them know we’re okay.” Ashlyn runs a hand over her face. “Fucking shit. I am so, so sorry you found out that way, baby. I’ll find out who spilled this shit and ream them, I don’t care what rank they are.”

Ali smiles. “Mind if I fly in to help?”

Ashlyn manages a smile. “I’m not sure Iraq could handle you, baby.” She sighs. “So, uh, how was your first game?”

Ali thinks a second then giggles. “Had you asked me 10 minutes ago I could have told you. Now…I have no clue.” Ashlyn laughs as Ali looks at her teammates. “Uh, gals, did we win last night?”

The team busts out laughing. “Yeah, we won. Carli had a brace and they got in a lucky shot,” Hope tells her.

“Oh. Right!” Ali relays the info to her wife.

“Awesome! And you?”

“Ninety strong,” she confirms.

“That’s my right back,” Ash says with pride.

“Yeah.” Ali sighs. “I miss you so much.”

“I miss you, too. But, hey, 3 months down, 9 to go. It’s flying by, right?”

“The sun must have really gotten to you if you think time is flying,” Ali says dryly, making her wife chuckle.

“Okay, maybe that was a stretch.” There is a pause as Ashlyn talks to someone in the background on her end. She sighs. “I have to go, baby. The colonel just found out the news broke, including footage of the battle. Did…did you…see that?” Ali’s lack of answer is answer enough. “Shit. Sorry, honey. As soon as the artillery arrived we hightailed it. I swear.”

“I believe you. Drop me an email or something when you can. And our families, too.”

“I will, baby. I promise. I love you, Alex.”

“I love you, too. Talk to you soon, baby.”

“Count on it. Bye for now.”

“Bye, Ash.”

Ali disconnects and is immediately pulled into a hug by Whitney. “She’s okay, Whit.”

“I know. Just figured you needed a hug as badly as I did.”

Ali grins and nods. “Always.”

That bit of heart-stopping drama over, the team gets back to dinner, everyone doing their best to forget the scenes of battle they had watched and trying to ignore that their friend had been in the midst of that hell while they were worried about a tournament.

* * *

 

In Iraq, Ashlyn steps into Colonel Evans’ office. She nods to Major Dalton and Captain Bowie. She sees a colonel she doesn’t recognize but she does recognize the patches on his ACU’s. Her stomach gets queasy. Having a Ranger colonel in this meeting means she is probably going to be pretty damn pissed by the end of it.

“Lieutenant Harris, this is Colonel Davis,” Colonel Evans states.

“Lieutenant Harris, I heard how you comported yourself in the field,” Davis starts. “Your willingness to listen to that woman and then to call for support immediately saved countless lives.”

“Thank you, sir,” she says, glancing at her captain. The tense stance of her officers tells her there is more to this than meets the eyes. “Um, can I assume the Rangers are going in to help keep the peace so we can continue the build, Colonel Davis?”

“They are clearing the mountains now. We owe you and your team quite a debt. We knew ISIS was up there but we didn’t know how many or where. We were- -”

“Wait a damn second,” she interrupts. “Intel we were given before we left said there was no rumor or sign of insurgents in the area.”

Colonel Evans clears his throat. “The intel you were given was the best we had, Lieutenant. It turns out the Rangers needed some bait.”

Ashlyn’s eyes narrow as she looks at her colonel. “Excuse me, sir?”

“Now, Evans, I wouldn’t say ‘bait’ per se,” Davis corrects.

“Then what, sir?” Ashlyn demands. “Sacrificial lambs? Cows for slaughter? What the hell would you call us? We had trucks loaded down with 3 prefab buildings and the materials needed to get them up and running. We had NO WAY of making a decent run to get out of danger!”

“I know. It was a calculated risk.”

“A calc- -…are you fucking KIDDING ME?” she shouts, stepping towards the man.

Dalton steps in front of her. “Easy, Lieutenant. He is a superior officer.”

“The fuck he is! He may be an officer but he’s not fucking superior to anyone!” she protests. “What if that woman hadn’t warned us? What then?” She looks back at Davis. “I lost 3 good men, Colonel! One of whom was scheduled to go home in a few weeks to celebrate his belated 20th birthday with his family. His face will haunt me forever but his blood is on YOUR hands!”

By now Davis is furious. Never had a lower ranking officer spoken to him in this manner. He bows up and steps towards her.

“You’re insubordinate!”

“And you’re an asshole!”

Her three officers have to hide grins.

“Easy, Harris,” Dalton cautions, but inside is happy to see an officer so angry about the senseless loss of life.

“Look, you Engineers just hang in the background and have no real clue about what happens in real battles! Three lives is nothing!” Davis insists.

And then he is holding his face, his nose broken by Ashlyn’s punch.

“Don’t you EVER call my men NOTHING!” she yells.

“Dalton, get her out of here!” Evans orders.

Dalton drags Ashlyn out as Davis starts to scream about having her arrested. Evans leans on his desk, his eyes narrow. He was also upset about the Ranger dismissing the Corps of Engineers and the lives of the soldiers that proudly bear the castle.

“I WANT HER ARRESTED!” Davis insists.

“For what?” Evans asks.

“For what?! She fucking broke my nose!”

Evans gives a shrug. “Did she? I didn’t see that?” He looks at Captain Bowie. “Did you see that, Captain?”

“No, sir,” Bowie answers. “Besides, who would ever believe a little, female engineer could get a sucker punch in on a badass Ranger, right?”

Davis’ face turns a new shade of red. He wants nothing more than to see Ashlyn in the stockade for that punch but knows he’d be a laughing stock if he pressed charges. He glares at the ranking engineer.

“Keep her the hell away from me. And don’t you ever dare question my battle plans again,” he warns.

“You ever endanger my engineers again I’ll see your ass in Leavenworth…after I let Harris finish kicking it,” Evans vows.

Davis glares at the man a moment, then turns and storms out. Evans looks at Bowie and gives a sly grin.

“Maybe women in charge aren’t so bad after all,” he concedes.

Bowie chuckles then goes to see if he can find Ashlyn and Dalton to make sure the lieutenant is okay.

* * *

 

Evans had basically condemned Ashlyn’s punch to secrecy. Which means, of course, it only took 48 hours to turn into base legend. The statuesque, hot blonde punches the grizzled, brave Ranger. Yeah, it was the stuff of legend that everyone’s “friend of a friend” witnessed even though only 5 people were in the room when it happened, and none of those people were talking.

Ashlyn rolls her eyes as she drops down into her desk. Andrews grins at her.

“Why do I feel like you’re looking forward to the build so you can get away from your fame?” he teases.

“How the fuck did anyone find out? I know Davis sure as hell wasn’t saying anything. I didn’t sure as hell didn’t say anything!”

“I know. I can’t believe I had to hear about it from Newton,” Andrews bitches.

Ashlyn rolls her eyes. “We have to work with the Rangers, Andrews. It doesn’t help that I’ve made an enemy. It will make things worse if they think we’re bragging about it.”

“True.” He pauses. “So does this mean I shouldn’t have been helping to arrange a bout between you and Davis? Winner take all?”

Ashlyn glares at him as he laughs. “Get out or find out what it’s like to have k.p. duty for a camp this size, Corporal.”

“I’m a sergeant,” he points out.

Ashlyn lifts an eyebrow. “For now.”

Andrews laughs and walks off, knowing she is all bark and no bite. Well, unless you’re a Ranger colonel.

Two hours later Ashlyn gets the confirmation she’d been expecting. She stares at the orders on her computer screen then stands and walks over to her second.

“Andrews, spread the word: we head back day after tomorrow if there are no further incidents.”

Andrews sighs and nods. “Will do.” He thinks a second. “So...uh...shit.”

“Yeah.” She hands him another piece of paper. “Macklin didn’t make it. Got word an hour ago.”

“Son of a bitch,” he mutters.

“I want to do something to...to memorialize them. There’s this old builder’s thing where they leave something in the walls for those that come after them. Like a time capsule kind of thing. I want to leave something of Macklin and the other 3 in the walls of the school. They gave their lives so that kids in that town could have a chance at something better,” she tells Andrews.

Andrews slowly nods. “That would be cool. Maybe I can get a dog tag for each one and you could write something up about them? We can seal it in a can or something.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Perfect. I’m going for a workout before dinner. It will give me time to think of what to write.”

“Good. See you later, LT.”

Ashlyn nods and heads out to change and get a work out in. She wanted to be primed for anything as they head off for the build once more.

* * *

 

Ashlyn lies on the weight bench. She focuses on her breathing as she pushes the barbell up and controls its descent back to her chest. Up. Down. Up. Down. She lets the repetition and sweat leech the stress from her mind and body.

Four rather muscular men enter the work out room. They scan the whole place seeing Ashlyn and two male soldiers doing their workouts. The oldest of the four nods to the largest of the four. The large man smirks and walks over, purposely standing between the other two soldiers, who watch their dumbbell workouts in the mirror. Corporal Valentine makes a show of adding about double the weight the other men are using to the dumbbells he then picks it up...in one hand. He gives the men a knowing grin in the mirror.

Within minutes the men “finish” their workouts and exit the gym. Sergeants Kerrigan and Powers exchange a look. Kerrigan nods to Private Pierson, who moves to the door and makes sure no one is coming. He nods to his Ranger buddies.

Ashlyn senses the men moving towards her but thinks nothing of it until Kerrigan leans over her.

“Getting in a nice workout, Rocky?” he taunts her.

Ashlyn frowns at him. “Excuse me?”

Powers grabs her barbell and holds it in midair. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you it was dangerous to work out alone? Anything could happen.”

Ashlyn acts. She releases the barbell and starts to roll off the bench. Valentine stops her and rolls her back on as Powers and Kerrigan team up to press her down with the barbell that she’d be using. Ashlyn grunts at the pain in her chest.

“What...the...fuck...?” she grunts at them.

Kerrigan leans down into her face. “What’s the matter, Harris? Figure with four of us here you can’t lie about what happened?”

She tries to kick herself free but Valentine grabs her legs and pins them to the bench with his upper body. Ashlyn’s heart is pounding as her mind runs through all the things that could happen to her.

“We just wanted to have a little chat with you, Harris. Relax,” Powers says with false charm. “See, we want you to set the record straight. We’re not real happy with you spreading lies about out colonel.”

Ashlyn stares at him in confusion. “What...are you...talking ab...about?”

“Colonel Davis is our c.o. The man risks his life on the front lines and gets his nose broken in the field. Next thing we know, you’re bragging you did it. And our c.o. becomes a laughing stock,” Powers explains.

Ashlyn’s eyes narrow. “Wha’ tha fuck...are you fuckin’ serious? You’re risking your fuckin’ career over that ass?”

Wrong statement. The barbell is pressed down harder and she groans, her arms straining to try to press it upwards. She takes a couple of deep breaths.

“Your c.o. caused de...death of 4 of my...unit. Withheld...intel to draw...out ISIS fi...fighters,” she says.

“Bullshit!” Powers spits out, pushing down some more.

“Why...would...I lie? Got pissed...and punched him. He didn’t bre...break nose...in battle. He...fuckin’ lied.” Tears of pain and frustration leak down her cheeks.

“You saying he allowed you all to get ambushed?”

“Y...Yes. Needed...bait to...get them...out of hills.”

Kerrigan and Powers exchange a look. Davis had been so pissed when he heard the rumour about the female lieutenant punching him and breaking his nose. He had insisted to his men it was a lie made up out of revenge. But revenge for what?

Powers looks down at her again. “He said you made it up out of revenge.”

Ashlyn stares at the man, her vision tunneling due to the stress her body is under. “Revenge...for...wha’? Why...would I...lie?” she asks again.

Kerrigan and Powers exchange another look. Without saying a thing, they simultaneously lift the bar off Ashlyn’s chest and Valentine gets off her legs. Ashlyn starts to draw in deep breaths as she rolls to her side, arms crossed across her chest.

“We’ll ask around. We find out you lied to us, we’ll be back,” Kerrigan warns her.

“MP,” Pierson whispers from near the door.

Ashlyn slowly looks up at Kerrigan. “Five people were in the room. My captain, my major, my colonel and your colonel. I shouldn’t have hit him but I lost my shit when he stated he needed us attacked to draw the insurgents out. Everything you’ve been able to do outside that town the past couple of days was from plans drawn with the blood of my squad. He sacrificed American lives; lives you swore an oath to protect. Yeah, I punched your colonel and broke his nose. And I’d fucking do it again.”

Kerrigan stands up, respect mixed with mistrust in his eyes. “We’ll be in touch, Harris.”

“There a problem here, gentlemen?”

Ashlyn looks at the door and sees Fliss standing there with another MP. Kerrigan gives her a grin that might make some women swoon.

“No, ma’am. The lieutenant just lost control of her weights. Powers and I had to pull it off her,” he says.

Fliss looks at Ash. “You okay, Lieutenant?”

Ashlyn slowly sits up, still holding her chest. She nods. “Yes, Captain. I got lucky.”

Fliss lifts an eyebrow. She doesn’t believe any of them. “Good. Now, don’t you Rangers have your own workout building?”

Powers smiles. “Just needed a change of scenery.”

“Well, change it back,” Fliss orders.

The men make their way out of the building. She nods to her lieutenant to follow and make sure the Rangers leave. She then walks over and sits down beside Ashlyn.

“What the hell happened, Harris?”

Ash turns to look at her. “You asking as an MP or as a friend?”

Fliss considers a moment. “Friend...for now.”

“For now?”

“If I think you’re in danger, I’ll turn into an MP. What the hell was going on?”

Ashlyn rubs her chest...then tells Fliss what happened. “But lay off them. They’ll find out the truth and I’ll be fine.”

“How will they find out?”

Ashlyn shrugs. “They just will. It may sound nuts but I trust them to do the right thing.”

“You best hope you’re right. I won’t report this incident. But if they fuck with you again I will. Understood?”

“Understood. Thanks, Fliss.”

Fliss nods and helps Ashlyn stand up. The two walk out together before Ashlyn breaks away to head back to their hut.

* * *

 

Ali is sitting in front of her locker. She stares down at her sweat and grass-stained socks. Her shoes and shin guards are in a pile just in front of them. Her ankles are crossed as she lets her feet breathe after a long tournament.

A figure squats down in front of her. “Earth to Kriegs. You know we won, right?” Sydney says with a smile.

Ali smiles at her and nods. “I know. I’m just...exhausted. And...maybe wishing Ashlyn could be here. Or at least could have watched it.” She shrugs. “I don’t know. I’m just...weirdly emotional today.”

Sydney grins. “Gee, someone on this team that’s weird. What a shocker,” she jokes.

Ali chuckles. “True.” She takes a deep breath. “We’re going to keep getting better and we’re going to win the World Cup, Syd. I just...I’m still playing because she wouldn’t let me give up on myself. I just thought if we were at this point as a team, she’d be here with me to see it all to fruition. It just hit me all at once. I’m here, a few months out from the biggest prize in football, because of the one person I won’t be able to share it with. Just kind of hurts,” she says with tears in her eyes.

Syd pulls her into a hug. “She’s with you in spirit and you can bet she’s ordering her squad to watch the games and cheer us on. She’s your number one fan and she is so with you in your heart and in ours, too.”

Ali smiles. “Damn right she is. Thanks for reminding me.”

Syd stands up and pulls Ali to her feet. “Now, get over here in some of these celebration pics so we can send some to your wife.”

Ali laughs and follows her friend over to the rest of the gals as they celebrate winning the Algarve Cup despite what the nay-sayers had said about the team as the tournament began. As they laugh, dance and sing, Ali is really hit with just how lucky she is to have the life, the love, and the career she had always dreamed of. She grabs the dog tags that are already back around her neck.

“This win was for you, baby,” she whispers.

“Don’t whisper that!” Pinoe says, startling her. “SHOUT IT INTO THE CAMERA!”

Pinoe and HAO grab Ali by the arms and spin her so the three face one of the cameras.

“THIS WIN IS FOR YOU, ASH!” HAO shouts.

“YEAH! ASHY-ASH! THIS IS ALL YOURS, BABY!” Pinoe screams.

Ali smiles, her nose crinkling up. “I LOVE YOU, BABY! WE DID IT FOR YOU, MY SOLDIER!”

Soon others are crowding around them, shouting out to their friend. Heif and Jill stand nearby, grinning. Jill looks at the media man.

“Make sure to cut a special clip for Ashlyn.”

“Gladly,” Heif says with a smile as the team continues to celebrate.

* * *

 

Dear Ashlyn,

WE WON THE ALGARVE CUP! Okay, so maybe it’s like the 10th time or something but we are all so excited. (And by now you’ve seen that online but I still had to crow it.) We played some quality teams and we all feel so good about everything. The only bummer is Whit and Cap both strained muscles. Hopefully they will be fine by the time we leave for Canada.

I got the latest batch of pictures you sent. Considering all that’s happened the past couple of weeks I can’t believe you even had a moment to think of me. I can’t even begin to tell you how happy I was to see that not everything is really bad over there. Unfortunately the only stuff they put on the news is the bad stuff and there is now a ban on news channels in the common rooms. Becky promises to stay up on things and let me know if there is anything I should know. Otherwise I should just live with the ignorance is bliss motto as my lifeline. I may have to rope Lori or Dad into taking over Becky’s role for me when I get back to DC.

Speaking of DC and the Spirit, I’m not sure if she emailed you or not, but Nikki got traded to Houston. I hate that! I think she considered hanging up her boots but then she spoke with Waldrum and decided to hang on until at least after the World Cup. With her mom sick I just hate the thought of her being halfway across the country. I told her if she needs anything, or her mom or Molly do, to let me know. I will be there for them as they have been there for me. I promise, baby, to take care of them the way you would if you were here.

So there is some pretty FANTASTIC news on the home front. Dad’s getting married! Can you believe it? I’m going to get 2 more brothers. Good thing I have you or I’d be in a serious testosterone zone during family get-togethers. The wedding will be on the beach sometime in the fall. I’ve promised Dad not to get any permanent turf-burn scars so my legs won’t look atrocious in his wedding pictures. :o)

Oh, Lori wanted me to tell you thank you for the cool retirement card. She might have taken a WEE bit of offense at the old lady on it but I convinced her it was the only one available in the limited PX over there. But to warn you, I still think she plans to kick your butt for that one. I really miss playing with her but she is so happy with this new weightlifting venture I am happy for her. I told her she may be able to convince you to get involved when you are back here in the States.

I just realized I have gotten this far and not told you how much I love and miss you. Ashlyn, I love you more than life itself and I miss you so much I ache inside. I feel so hollow sometimes. I catch myself seeing or reading something funny and automatically calling out to you to share it. I think if I had called Abby or Syd by your name again they might have started answering to it. Or maybe they would have just tuned me out completely. Lol.

We leave Portugal for home tomorrow. I am writing this letter as I sit on the balcony of the hotel room. Last week my roommate was Abby, this week it’s Syd. I guess you figured that by the last paragraph. I told her I needed a little alone time to write this. I came out here because the moon is full and beautiful tonight. I’m looking hard but can’t see your laser writing on it yet so keep trying. ;o) But I have to admit, it gives me comfort to look up at it and know you look up at it, too. I wasn’t sure it would when you first told me about it but it really does help, baby. Thank you so much for this unexpected, comforting gift. I am blowing a kiss at the moon so maybe it will bounce off and reach back to you next time you give it a look. :-x

Well, I need to get this in an envelope so I can mail it in the morning before we go to the airport. I am enclosing a few pics of the gals and I that I had printed at a shop down the street. We all miss you but I think I can safely say I miss you the most. I hope the build you go on next is uneventful. Stay safe, baby. I love you so, so much. I am still marking off the days on a calendar I am carrying. Still way too many days unmarked for my liking but time is marching on. I hope the World Cup will make time fly even faster.

I love you, Ashlyn. And I am so proud of what you are doing and so happy to be your wife. I will let you know when I get back to the States and hopefully we can set up a couple of Skype dates or something. Crossing my fingers we can make that work. I love you. (I know: I’m repeating. Can’t help it.) Talk to you soon, baby.

Love always,  
your Alex

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Ashlyn smiles as she finishes reading letter and shuffles through the pics from Portugal once more. She carefully places them on her nightstand, a picture of Ali on a cliff overlooking the sea on top.

“I love you, too, baby.”

She settles back on her bed, reading the letter once more.


	36. Chapter 36

**April 18, 2015**

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the home opener for your WASHINGTON SPIRIT!” the announcer states, getting the crowd cheering and clapping as the Spirit and the FCKC starters walk onto the field. Once the players and their escorts are in place on either side of the midstripe, the announcer continues. “Now, please direct your attention to the Jumbo Tron on the scoreboard for a special message for our players.”

The Spirit players all look a bit confused. Even Ali frowns, wondering why as captain she was not informed of something other than the usual pre-game hoopla. No players like to have their pregame shaken up without warning. She glares at Parsons who just shrugs, also out of the know. Then a voice causes Ali to turn to the screen, her jaw on the ground.

“Hey, Washington Spirit, this is the Spirit Company with the Corps of Engineers coming to you from Baghdad, Iraq,” Ashlyn states.

Ali’s eyes fill with tears as she sees her wife and the entire squad she leads on the screen. Ashlyn wears her desert ACU’s but they are accessorized by her Spirit scarf. The company dog sits beside her wearing a Spirit jersey. Ali’s hand goes to her mouth to muffle her sob.

“We want to wish you all good luck in your home opener and for your whole season. We’re looking forward to watching your games online and hope to be cheering you on to the championship in September. You take care of business there and we’ll take care of it here. And to you, number 11, I love you.”

Ali blushes through her tears. “I love you, too,” she mumbles to the pre-recorded message.

Sgt Andrews stiffens. “COMPANY! ATTENTION!”

The entire group comes to attention and salutes the players. They then start to cheer as the camera fades out, Ashlyn’s smile wide as she stares seemingly right at her wife until the screen goes dark.

The crowd goes wild! The Spirit players are clapping. Tori and Crystal are hugging Ali, who is trying to compose herself. She is almost there when she is wrapped up by Lauren, Becky, ARod and HAO.

“That was freakin’ awesome, Kriegs!” HAO says.

“Totally cool!” ARod agrees.

“You might want to think about dating her,” Lauren teases.

Ali laughs and nods. “It’s crossed my mind.”

Her NT teammates chuckle as they go back to their team for the National anthem and the eventual start of the game.

* * *

 

Ali smiles as the camera comes on.

“I’m standing beside Ali Krieger, captain of the Washington Spirit and member of the US Women’s National Team,” the local sports reporter begins. “You all played a great game tonight and came up with a decisive win. Think that opening message helped?” he asks with grin.

Ali laughs, her nose crinkling and her eyes bright with happiness. “Well, it sure as heck didn’t hurt.” They both chuckle. “But seriously, we were ready for the defending champions and really stuck to our game plan. Christine and Crystal were great up top and did everything right to help us put points on the board.”

They talk a little more about the game and the upcoming World Cup. Finally, as he goes to end the interview, Ali interrupts.

“Uh, if I can, I just have one more thing to say not soccer related.”

He nods. “Be my guest.”

“We want a send a huge thank you to Spirit Company for the good luck message at the beginning. Our whole season is dedicated to you all. Please stay safe and come home soon, especially you, Lieutenant Harris. And to everyone watching, remember to thank and pray for our military service members who work 24/7 around the world to protect our freedom and way of life. Thanks, guys!” she finishes, waving to the camera.

The reporter smiles and turns to the camera, letting Ali break away to go sign autographs and take pictures. As she does, many express hopes that Ashlyn gets home soon and stays safe. Ali is so happy for the appreciation being shown for her wife and other service personnel.

And more than one child asks about the dog tags once more in their place above the defender’s heart.

* * *

 

“That was SERIOUSLY the coolest thing ever! And I can’t believe Ash pulled it off!” HAO adds.

“Well, I did some research when I realized Mark was just as stumped by the message. Turns out Ash and my father were the ones that contacted the home office and arranged the surprise,” Ali explains.

“That is so awesome,” Lauren says.

Ali nods in agreement. She is out for a late dinner with those three and Crystal. As the defender turned forward sits down. HAO pats her on the shoulder.

“I can’t believe you’re not going to Canada with us, Crys.”

Crystal shrugs. “Hey, they team is heavy up front and in the back. Won’t lie and say it doesn’t hurt but I believe Jill when she says I was number 24 and the hardest cut she had to make.”

“So what are you going to do?” ARod asks.

“Well, she said I will be an alternate so I plan to trip you as you leave tonight,” she says with a wink, making the others laugh. “No, seriously, I know I have what it takes to make the team. I plan to work my ass off this season and show her that next time there is an opening, I better be in the top 23.”

Lauren pats her on the shoulder. “That’s the spirit. Uh, no pun intended.”

The group laughs as their appetizers arrive. Crystal grabs a tater skin and layers it up with whipped cream and extra bacon. The others look at her enviously as they avoid the extras. Crystal chuckles.

“Oh, and I plan to eat everything Dawn says you all shouldn’t eat in front of every damn one of you guys,” she teases as she takes a big bite.

The others laugh. They have a good time as talk turns from soccer to families, antics of little Ryan, and anything else that helps them forget about work for a little while.

* * *

 

Ali walks into her house just before midnight. She is not surprised to see her father has just gotten home after a date with his fiancé. Ali walks over and pulls him into a big hug.

“Thank you so, so much, Daddy, for helping Ash with that message. It meant...oh, it meant so much to me,” she says, unable to stop the tears she had fought back earlier.

He hugs her tightly. “I was happy to do it. When she emailed me I couldn’t wait to help her get it set up.”

“So, wait, how long has this been planned?” she asks leaning back to look into his eyes.

He grins smugly. “Since you were in Portugal.”

Ali rolls her eyes. “You both suck SO much!”

Ken chuckles and kisses her cheek. “Love you, sweetheart.”

Ali grins and gives him another hug. “Oh, fine. I guess I love you, too.”

Ali heads up to her room and turns on her computer. She pulls open her email and types up a quick email to her wife.

* * *

 

Dear Ashlyn,

In case you didn’t get to see it, we won our home opener! The whole team played great and really stepped up their game. I won’t swear to it, but I think they were inspired by a special message played right before the Star Spangled Banner. I think you know what I mean. ;o)

Honestly, that was the sweetest, most amazing thing I have ever seen. Thank you isn’t enough. I am exhausted or I would type more. I will get you a proper email in the morning.

I love you so much. Thank you again, sweetheart. Talk to you soon.

Love always,  
Alex

* * *

 

**April 27, 2015**

Ali finishes packing her suitcase and sighs. She sits down on her bed and slowly looks around her room. Last night the Spirit had beaten Sky Blue 3-1 in New Jersey. This afternoon she’d be taking a flight to California for the final month long camp in the run up to the World Cup. She’d have a brief return to DC for the Lauren Holiday inspired “She Believes” campaign appearance but other than that she wouldn’t be in the room she had shared with her wife until sometime in early July. Hopefully she’d be returning a World Cup champion.

She smiles as she lifts the picture frame that sits on her nightstand. She strokes a finger down Ashlyn’s cheek. In this photo Ashlyn’s head is thrown back, caught mid-laugh at the antics of Kyle on the beach in the blonde’s hometown. Her two favorite people having fun in one picture. The pure joy it catches is the reason it is her favorite of the duo.

She sets it down and picks up another photo. In this one, Ashlyn sits on a bench at the Maryland SoccerPlex, her long legs stretched out in front of her, crossed at the ankles, as Ali sits beside her in her Spirit kit. The two are staring at each other, smiling at something one of them said. It was a moment of candid love that one of the Spirit photographers caught for them.

She sets that one down and picks up one more. This one is posed. Ashlyn looks dashing in her uniform and Ali is lovely in her wedding gown. They stand hand in hand, Ali’s back to Ashlyn’s front, in front of their wedding cake, ready to cut it with Ash’s ceremonial sabre. Their smiles are happy, filled with love and wonder at the amazing life spreading out in front of them. Ali sighs.

“We look so damn young,” she murmurs.

Back then her dream had been to win gold in the 2012 Olympics and then win the 2015 World Cup. After that perhaps take a year off to have their first child. Then the 2012 Games had been stolen from her by a reckless tackle. Ashlyn had simply shrugged and said then Ali would have to win gold in 2016 and THEN start their family.

“You’ve always been my biggest supporter, Ashlyn. I love you,” she whispers to the picture.

She gives it a kiss then sets it back down and sighs.

“All done?” her father asks from the doorway.

Ali blushes, not having realized he was standing there. She nods. “I think so. I just...I always pictured her there cheering me on. A deployment never entered my fantasies.”

Ken smiles. “I don’t think it entered hers, either.” He walks over and sits down beside her. “You know she’d be there if she could be. She didn’t do this to hurt you.”

Ali smiles. “I know. I’m not mad. Just sad.”

“Good.” He kisses her temple. “I am so proud of you sweetheart. I’ll be screaming at the TV through all three friendlies.”

Ali chuckles. “I know you will. I’ll see you in about a month for my She Believes event.”

“And then we’ll see each other again in Canada as my baby girl shows the world who the best right back in history is as she wins the Cup.”

Ali smiles. “Damn right,” she agrees.

The two share a warm hug, then gather up Ali’s bags so they can make the drive to the airport to start the two months of soccer insanity.

* * *

 

“UP! UP! UP!” Hope yells, watching as her backline moves up almost as one solid, brick wall.

This is their last practice before the first of 3 send-off games that will see the team through to Canada. From where she watches in the back, Hope couldn’t be happier with the four women who had become her starting back line: Krieger, Sauerbrunn, Klingenberg and, in a surprise to all, Johnson. The youngster had stepped up like a seasoned pro when her childhood hero, Christie Rampone, had come up with an injury.

“WATCH THE LEFT FLANK!” Hope directs.

Though before the words are out of her mouth, Kling is there to cut off the pass to Sydney and Becky has filled in the gap so ARod can’t make a run on goal.

Yep, it was going to be a damn good couple of months, the keeper tells herself.

Ten minutes later, the team is trading cleats for sneakers or slides as they chatter in excitement. The next day is their first send-off game and everyone is feeling good. The coaches had already instituted a media lockdown to control what the players saw. Their impressions of themselves should be made on the pitch, not in the news. Everyone in USA warm-ups know what is at stake: The Cup or failure. A second place finish again would not cut it. It was time to bring the Cup home after a 16 year vacation.

“You looked great out there, Kriegs,” Hope says to the right back.

Ali smiles. “We all did. We’re going to do this, Hope. And we’re not going to need penalty kicks to do it this time,” she states firmly.

“Damn right!” Hope agrees.

The two continue to chat as they gather up their gear. Jill claps her hands to get everyone’s attention.

“Okay, ladies, get home, do your recovery and anything else you need to do. Dinner is promptly at 5:30, no excuses...Sydney,” she adds and everyone laughs.

“I swear! No nap today! Promise!” she says, having never lived down missetting her alarm clock and nearly missing a team meeting one time.

As the teams board the vans for the hotel, Ali smiles, thinking she’ll have just enough time to shower and make herself look pretty before a planned Skype with her wife.

* * *

 

“Hey, Kriegs, have a good chat with Ash?” Abby asks as Ali waits for the elevator.

Ali just turns her head. Her sad eyes say it all. Abby winces.

“Oh. She had to cancel?”

“Yeah. She sent an email. She’s having to go on a build with another team. Their lieutenant had a prefab wall fall on his head.”

“Ouch!”

“To say the least. So, she will be gone a couple days and will have to let me know when she’ll be available again,” Ali says.

Abby wraps an arm around her shoulder as they step onto the elevator car. “Sorry, Kriegs. Should have known it was bad news when you were waiting for the elevator alone.”

Ali manages a grin. “Yeah. Just don’t have the...the umph to walk the stairs. I feel a bit defeated. I’m hoping a nice, calm dinner with the team will make me feel better.”

Abby lifts an eyebrow. “Calm dinner? With this team? Have you met half of them?” she teases, making the defender chuckle.

In the dining room, the two split up to join others for dinner. Ali is doing her best to get in a better mood but it’s just not happening. Well, at least not until Jill calls for their “special guest” to enter the room.

Ali is the first to squeal, her hands covering her face as her mother walks in and yells, “Surprise!” followed by the moms of all the other players. Ali gets up and pulls her mother into a hug.

“Mom! Oh, Mom, you don’t know how much I needed to see you today!” Ali says, crying into her mother’s shoulder.

Deb kisses her daughter’s cheek. “Well, here I am, Alex.”

Ali just nods, too overcome to say much more. Her bad afternoon luckily gave way to a wonderful evening spent with her mom and the moms of her closest friends.

* * *

 

They beat Ireland 3-0.

They beat Mexico 5-1.

All the media agrees that the frontline had looked shaky but the backline had been superb. Questions about whether or not Krieger could concentrate on the game with her wife overseas had been answered with a resounding YES!

On May 18 the team gathers for a last practice before breaking for a few days for their She Believes initiative events. They are pulling on their cleats and talking about the last things they will be doing in their hometowns before heading off to the last send-off game and then, ultimately to Canada.

“I may take a day to go to the zoo,” Ali says thoughtfully.

“The zoo? We’re not wild enough animals for you?” Becky jokes.

Ali grins. “Well, almost. But really Ashlyn loves the zoo and we’d have been by now this year if she was here. I’m going to...to just feel close to her.”

“Oh, fuck, Kriegs is gonna steal an otter,” Pinoe says, shaking as if scared. “Will she be allowed to play the Cup while out on bail?” she asks Carli, grasping her as if in desperation.

Carli laughs. “How the hell would I know?”

“Ali,” Kelley says, with an unusually serious lilt to her voice.

Ali rolls her eyes. “Kell, I’m not going to steal an animal,” she says with a laugh.

“Ali,” the defender says again, her voice stiff.

Ali looks at her in confusion. Kelley is not looking at Ali. She is looking beyond the defender, towards the gate leading into the practice stadium. Ali frowns.

“What’s wrong with you? You look like- -” her voice trails off as she turns and sees what Kelley is looking at. “Oh my God,” she chokes out.

By now everyone is looking. Ali’s hands go to her heart, clasping the dog tags that had not been removed yet. Her legs feel like lead as she starts to walk towards the two men in uniform that are walking her way. Their faces are serious but as she gets closer she can see the compassion in their eyes. She recognizes one man and her heart leaps into her throat.

“Colonel Menninger...” she croaks.


	37. Chapter 37

The Colonel takes her hand. “Hello, Ali. She’s okay. Hurt, but okay.”

“Oh, thank God,” Ali says, her legs giving out.

Menninger helps guide her to the ground. He gives her a moment until she controls her breathing and looks up.

“What...what happened?”

* * *

 

Ashlyn watches as her electrician hits the light switch and the room lights up. She claps him on the back.

“Well done, Brooks.”

“Thanks, ma’am,” he says happily as he turns them off gain. “Don’t want to run up their electric bill,” he says with a wink.

Ashlyn chuckles and goes to check on the last crew still working. Before she can check on the two plumbers, Andrews walks up to her.

“Bad news, LT. You’re just not good enough for the village elder.”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes at his grin. “Gender or rank?”

“Both,” he tells her with a smile.

“Oh, good grief. The Cap coming out?”

“Nope. He is with another team with the same problem. Dalton’s catching a chopper and should be here in about an hour.”

Ashlyn nods. “Perfect. I think we’ll be done by then if the plumbers don’t have any problems.”

“Alright. Newton nearly has all the tools put up. We should be able to pull out right after the handshake and handover.”

“Good job, Sarge. Tell the guards to listen for the helicopter. We haven’t had any issues with insurgents but a bird in the sky is a tempting target,” she tells him as she goes back to confirm the plumbers are on schedule.

Andrews nods and goes out to pass on the warning.

An hour and a half later, Ashlyn is climbing in behind the driver of a Hummer. She grins at the major. “Well done...Admiral,” she jokes.

Dalton chuckles and rolls his eyes. “General I could understand. Colonel even. But where the heck did that guy come up with Admiral?”

The two privates in front also laugh at the mistaken rank the elder had given their major. Ashlyn holds her gun loosely as the vehicles all start to roll out for the 2 hour drive back to Bagdad. They are about halfway home when their worst nightmare happens.

It takes Ashlyn a second to realize the smoke in the vehicle is coming from their front end; that the ringing in her ears is from an explosion. And that there is blood spattered on her and across the back of the front seats.

The caravans drive carefully. They make sure to follow the tracks of the car in front of them diligently. But an inch or two in any direction is all it takes to set off an IED. And that is what has happened to Ashlyn’s Hummer.

She looks to her right and sees Dalton’s face is a mask of pain. She grabs his arm and throws her door open, planning to drag him out behind her. He screams in pain and doesn’t move. Ashlyn looks back and sees his leg is impaled by a large chunk of metal that had once been the armored floor of the Hummer.

“FUCK!” she screams.

She turns to call for help and reflexively lifts her gun to fire at the insurgents racing out of the hills towards her squad. She dives behind her smoking car, using the back to give her as much cover as possible as she fires at the men. A body lands beside her.

“Newton, Dalton’s hurt bad,” she tells the man beside her.

“I know. Jenkins and Hood are trying to get him out but that whole side is fucked.”

Ashlyn glances at the man. “Simmons?”

Newton just shakes his head, letting her know the private in the passenger seat didn’t make it. Ashlyn cusses as she reloads and starts to fire again.

“Skilks?”

“Already on the line and in a ditch. Three have her covered.”

“Good.” She hears the sound of a rocket firing and cusses when she sees one of the trucks blow up. “Son of a BITCH! We’re sitting fucking ducks here!” Newton agrees. Ashlyn looks around. “Get people away from Truck 2. Everything in it is flammable. If the insurgents take it, lob a grenade at it and fuck ‘em all!”

Newton nods and goes off to give those orders. Ashlyn makes her way up and down their shaky line, offering support and giving orders. But soon it is obvious the insurgents are just biding their time until the American’s ammo runs out. Ashlyn finds herself behind a truck with Newton once more. Before he can advise her that a retreat might be in order, fire rains down from the sky...strafing the hills occupied by the insurgents. Ashlyn rolls over and looks back.

“YES! RULE BRITANNIA!” she shouts as a trio of British Lynx, who had been on routine patrol, start to give the Americans a distinct advantage. She grabs Newton. “Get everyone into whatever is still running. Let’s hightail it while we have air support. Rescue any gear and equipment we can. Blow anything up we can’t get out of here. Let’s not leave these bastards a damn thing they can use.”

Newton nods and hurries to follow the orders. With the insurgents now trying to run or fire pointlessly up at the choppers. Ashly stands...and falls right back to the ground.

“What the fuck?” she mutters as she looks down at her right leg, which had given out.

Her ACU’s are shredded and painted red with her blood. She swallows hard. In her heart, she knows it should hurt but she feels nothing. Her hand shakes as she carefully reaches for the tears to look inside. She sighs in relief. There is a gash from just below the back of her knee down through the first 2 inches of her boot. Obviously the floor had gotten her, too. But it doesn’t look like she will lose the leg.

“LT!” Andrews says, dropping down beside her, looking in horror at her leg.

“I’m good. Just a flesh wound,” she assures him. “We need to get Dalton out. He’s hurt pretty badly and needs a medic.”

Andrews shakes his head. “He...didn’t make it. Looks like the metal got his femoral artery. He and Simmons are the only losses so far. They’re in a truck already. Let’s get you in one.” He looks up. “RAMIREZ! L.T. NEEDS HELP!”

The corporal races over. Together he and Andrews get Ashlyn up and drag her over to one of the trucks that is now ready to roll to safety. Ashlyn grunts as she is dragged up into the vehicle by two soldiers in back.

“Okay...now it hurts,” she grumbles as her leg begins to throb.

She feels the truck begin to move as the team races back towards their base, their British air support providing a welcome escort in case others go after the caravan. She hears a couple of explosions as one damaged truck was destroyed by grenades to make it useless to their enemy. As the medic works on binding Ashlyn’s wound, she looks at Andrews.

“How many injured?”

“Four that I know of, including you.”

“Serious?”

“Yours looks the worst,” he tells her.

“Good. Skilks?”

“In the next truck. Told her to have medical on standby.”

“Good job, Sergeant. I’m going to pass out now,” she says as her vision starts to tunnel.

Andrews can’t help but grin at the announcement. “Go ahead, L.T. We got it from here,” he assures her.

Ashlyn’s eyes close and her head lolls to the side. Andrews looks up at the medic and lifts an eyebrow.

“Blood loss and stress,” he explains the unconsciousness. “If we keep this leg up and bound she probably won’t lose it. Gonna be a few weeks before she’s walking without aid, though.”

“She can lead from a desk and I’d still follow her,” Andrews says. “Did you see her out there? Barking orders, firing at those bastards, trying to get things organized.”

The medic nods, smiling. “She’s fucking proof women are capable military leaders.”

“Fuckin’ A,” Andrews agrees as his head drops back against a crate behind him as the caravan rolls on.

* * *

 

The next time that Ashlyn wakes up she can hear the steady beep of machinery. She knows from prior surgeries it is a heart and blood pressure monitor. At first she thinks she is still in college and wondering what this knee surgery will mean for her career at UNC. Then her eyes focus a little more and she sees a man step into view wearing fatigues. She closes her eyes and sighs.

“Oh. Right. Iraq,” she mumbles as it all comes back to her.

Andrews smiles and pats her on the shoulder. “Yeah it’s still Iraq, L.T.”

Ashlyn takes a couple of deep breaths then opens her eyes, fear in them but her voice is steady. “Michael...why can’t I feel my leg?” she asks quietly.

He squeezes her arm. This is friend to friend, not officer to NCO. “It’s there, Ash. I swear.” She lets out the breath she’s been holding. “Metal ripped up your right leg, tore part of your calf muscle. They’ve got your leg pretty much deadened to keep you from moving it.”

“Oh,” she says in relief. “How long am I laid up?”

“They figure 6-8 weeks.” He smiles. “You’ll get to watch the whole World Cup at the Officers’ Club,” he informs her with a smile.

She grins. “Gee. Alex will be so happy to hear that.” Her smile dims. “Has...she been told?”

Andrews nods. “Bowie called Menninger. Turns out he’s in LA for some conference and he was going to go see her in person to let her know. Captain Cousins is bringing your cell phone so you can call her as soon as the docs say it’s okay.”

“Good.” She takes a deep breath. “Still only Dalton and Simmons?”

Andrews nods. “Yeah. Only Ramirez is still here. He took a bullet to the arm as he got into a Hummer when we were leaving. Everyone else treated and released. He’ll probably go back to the barracks tomorrow.”

Ashlyn nods. “I am sure there are other questions I should be asking as your c.o. but my head is getting really fuzzy.”

Andrews smiles. “Autodose of morphine.”

“Ah. That explains it,” as her eyes droop closed.

Andrews smiles and pats her shoulder. “Damn glad you’re okay, Ash,” he whispers. “And damn honoured to serve beside you,” he adds.

* * *

 

Back in LA Menninger goes to speak, then looks beyond Ali. “Uh...are they...”

Ali turns and sees her whole team standing there. Her eyes lock with Whitney’s. Ali stands and offers her hand back to Whit, who steps forward and takes it. They squeeze their hands together and turn to the colonel.

“They can hear it, sir,” Ali says.

Menninger nods and relays what had happened to the caravan on the way back to base. When he finishes, he smiles. “From all accounts, Harris stayed a leader through it all, never even realizing she’d been injured until they were ready to get back in the vehicles and get back on the road. You should be very proud of her.”

Ali nods, smiling through her tears. “Always am. Is she...will this...”

He sighs, knowing what she’s about to ask. “Unfortunately, she’ll remain in Iraq. She can do the rehab she’ll need to do there and with the passing of Major Dalton, she’ll probably slip into Captain Bowie’s role as he takes Dalton’s until the major can be replaced.”

Ali nods. “I...I see.”

“Can we call her?” Whitney asks.

“She’s still in the hospital and they have her pretty doped up. She’ll stay that way the next couple of days so she doesn’t move her leg very much,” he replies. “Her phone is being taken to her and she will be allowed to call at the doctors’ discretion.”

“And read text messages,” Whitney adds with a smile, already hearing clicking behind her as the team starts to send get well wishes to their friend.

Ali glances over her shoulder and chuckles. “Well, she’ll have plenty of reading material.” She turns back to Menninger. “Thank you so much for bringing me this information yourself, sir. It means a lot to me.”

He shakes his head. “No thanks needed. Me being here for this conference was a coincidence so there was no way I was going to let anyone else bring you this news. I promised your wife I would keep you as informed as possible.”

Ali shakes his hand. “I appreciate it, Colonel Menninger.”

The man nods. He looks to the others. “Sorry to disrupt your practice, Coach Ellis. Good luck in Canada, ladies. You’ve got a lot of fans in the Corps of Engineers.”

“Well you all have a lot of fans on this team, sir,” Abby tells him truthfully as her teammates echo the sentiment.

The colonel and his companion nod then take their leave. Whitney pulls Ali into a firm hug. Ali is determined to not cry again.

And then the rest of the team joins in the hug and Ali’s tears rain down again.

“I love you, guys,” she chokes out.

“Love you, too, Kriegs,” Tobin replies emotionally.

It is then it hits Ali just how much her wife means to the 22 women holding her. Whether they knew her from college or pros or just because she is Ali’s wife, they are all just as invested in what happens to Ash. She clears her throat.

“I don’t think I say this enough. You guys mean so much to me and Ash. Thank you for caring about her the way you do. It is so, so appreciated.”

Christie pats her on the shoulder. “She’s a part of the family, Kriegs. We can’t wait to see her home safe.”

Ali nods as the hug finally breaks up. She looks at Jill. “Uh, sorry for the distraction, Coach.”

Jill smiles. “I think it is safe to say this was not your fault and completely unavoidable. How about we play some of those heightened emotions out?”

“Sounds damn good,” Ali agrees.

Dawn walks Ali to her bag. “I’ll hold onto your phone in case she calls.”

“Thanks, Dawn. You rock!”

“I know,” the strength and fitness coach says with a smile.

Ali laughs, feeling strangely light despite her worry about her wife. It has to be the positive vibes from her teammates because she knows she won’t be completely okay until she hears the beautiful voice of her soldier.

* * *

 

Ali drops her plate of food when her phone starts to ring. Her eyes brighten as she answers. “ASHLYN!”

“Hey, baby.”

Abby looks down at her legs, which are splattered with mash potatoes as Ali walks away in excitement. “The only reason I won’t throttle her is it’s Ashlyn calling.”

Kling starts to laugh and offers a napkin to Abby. “Here you go. Unless you think you can get carbs by osmosis.”

Abby just glares at her as she starts to wipe down her legs. Across the way, a group has gathered around Ali.

“Are you okay? Really?”

“Mostly. Gonna be laid up a bit and then stuck in paperwork hell but other than that I’m okay,” she assures her wife.

“I know you hate it, but will you understand if I am doing a happy dance that you’ll be a desk jockey for a little while? Your worst possible injury will be a papercut,” Ali says with a smile.

Ashlyn can’t help but grin. “You don’t like it when I am home and have paper cuts. Hampers our sex life,” she points out.

Ali blushes deep red. “Uh, did I mention you’re on speaker and the whole team is right here?”

Ashlyn laughs as she hears the laughter through the phone. “Gee...thanks for the warning, baby.”

Whitney wraps an arm around Ali’s shoulder. “Despite having images of your sex life in my head, I am damn happy to hear your voice, Ash. I love you.”

“Love you, too, Whit. Love all of you guys.”

“Get well soon, Ash,” Abby calls out.

“We’ll be keeping you in our prayers,” Lauren adds.

“Thanks guys.”

Ali turns the phone off speaker and steps out into the hallway for some privacy. “Okay, honey, it’s just me now. Well, me and whoever decides to walk down the hall. Are you okay? Really?”

Ashlyn takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “That’s a...a loaded question. Two men in my vehicle died, Alex. And...and Major Dalton died in the seat I normally ride in. I just...don’t know how to process all of it yet. Maybe it’s the meds but my mind just can’t...can’t deal with it.”

“It’s just happened, Ashlyn. Give your body time to heal some and then your mind will heal, too. And I am so, so sorry they died but I am so happy you are alive. God, Ash, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” she chokes off.

“Shh, baby. I’m going to be okay. Just going to need a heck of a leg tattoo to cover this scar.”

Ali chuckles through her tears. “I’ll treat you to it. It will be my welcome home gift to you.”

“Deal, baby. Shit...”

“What’s wrong?” Ali asks worriedly.

“The automatic doser just went off. Morphine. Lower dose than before but it will still knock me out soon,” Ashlyn explains.

“Oh. I fly home tomorrow for my ‘She Believes’ event in Prince William County. Call me or text me. If I am flying I will call you when I land, okay?”

“Um’kay,” Ashlyn says, her voice already heavy.

“I love you, Ashlyn. So, so much.”

“Lub ‘ou, oo,” she mumbles.

Ali smiles. “Ashlyn? Honey, hang up.”

“Uh, Mrs. Harris?” a strange voice says.

“Yes?” Ali says in confusion.

“I’m Lieutenant Grady. I’m one of the nurses caring for your wife. I hate to say this but she’s out again.”

Ali smiles. “That’s okay. She needs rest to heal. Thank you for taking care of her.”

“No problem. She should be awake in a few hours if you’d like to call her back.”

“Thanks. I’ll send her a text that she can call me whenever she wants.”

“That might be the best plan. Take care, Mrs. Harris.”

“You, too, Lieutenant.”

Ali ends the call and sits for a second just staring at her phone. A different seat...a different seat in a Humvee and there would have been no call from Ashlyn. She lets out a sob and buries her face in her hands as her mind is swept by the thoughts of what might have been.

After a few minutes her tears subside. She takes a deep breath and wipes off her cheeks with the sleeves of her US Army hoodie. She gets up and straightens her back then walks back into the dining room. She ignores everyone and goes to the buffet to fill her plate once more. When she turns she sees all eyes on her. She gives them a Krieger smile.

“She’s okay, I’m okay. Promise, guys.”

Everyone goes back to the meals as she takes a seat beside HAO. Her right side partner leans over.

“It’d be more believable that you’re okay if you hadn’t cried your mascara off,” she whispers with a grin.

Ali can’t help but smile. “I’ll remember to touch up next time.”

The two chuckle and continue their dinner, both relieved to know that Ashlyn is really going to be fine.

* * *

 

When Ash awakens the next afternoon she sees two care packages waiting for her. The one on top is from The Gals. The other from her Grandma. Though obviously sent well before her injury, she can’t help but marvel at the timing.

She pulls down the one from her friends and opens it up. The note on top says, “For when you’re stressed or bored. And maybe hungry, too. Stay safe!” She grins as she pulls out colouring books, a 100 count set of coloured pencils with sharpener (since the last batch of crayons melted says the post-it on them), Skittles, Mac & Cheese, stress balls, travel Connect Four, and, wrapped up very carefully, brand-new Nike USWNT #11 home and away jerseys with the official WWC patches on them. She runs her finger over the name on the back, tears filling her eyes: Krieger-Harris. A post-it in Ali’s handwriting says simply, “Surprise!” with a little smiley face.

“I love you, baby,” Ashlyn whispers.

She kisses the jersey in her hand and grabs a bag of Skittles. She sets that box aside and digs into the next one. She laughs as she sees the same food inside.

“I really am too predictable,” she mumbles knowing the same pasta and candy had been in every package she had received.

She also finds some pictures from an Easter Sunday get together, a long letter that she reads through twice, and some magazines and crossword books. She sighs and set the box aside as she starts to flip through the pictures once more.

“Good morning, Lieutenant. I see you got your mail.”

Ashlyn looks up at the doctor and nods. “Yes, sir.”

He lifts his eyebrow as he sees the half-eaten bag of Skittles. Ashlyn follows his line of sight and blushes.

“Oops. Wasn’t thinking. Sorry, Doc.”

He chuckles. “Forgiven. This time. So, how are you feeling?”

“Groggy. When does the morphine stop? I hate it.”

“Last dose is the next one. We need to wean you off it or you’ll have complications.”

“Okay.”

“Any pain?”

“Are you joking? I wouldn’t even know it’s there if I couldn’t see it.”

“Good, good. Another day keeping it completely numb then the stitches should hold well enough for you to get up and start moving around,” he tells her.

“Cool. When can I get back to work?” she asks.

“Let’s just take it a day at a time, Lieutenant. Your desk will be waiting for you when you get out of here. I promise.”

Ashlyn sighs. “We’re down a man, sir. And my captain is supposed to be going home soon.”

“I understand. But I will not release you, not even to desk duty, until I am sure there are no issues with that leg.”

Ashlyn wants to argue but knows what he hasn’t said is those “issues” could cause her to lose it. She just nods and lets him finish his exam. Once he leaves she just sits, staring at the ceiling. In her mind she tries to think what she could have done to save Dalton and Simmons. Did she give the right orders or could she have prevented the additional injuries with different commands? She can feel depression setting in. Some might call it survivor’s guilt. She keeps finding more she did wrong than things she did right.

Ashlyn is not sure how long she has stewed when she feels a gentle touch on her leg. She looks down and her eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

“Hi.” The little girl wrapped in bandages just stares wide-eyed at Ashlyn. “Um, are you supposed to be here?” No answer. “Do you speak English?” No answer. “Guess that’s a no.”

Ashlyn looks to the door to see if anyone is out there looking for the girl. Suddenly the girl is crawling onto the chair Andrews had placed by the bed and then onto the bed with Ash. The blonde is shocked.

“Um...I, uh...what’s...uh...”

The little girl just ignores Ashlyn and reaches for the colouring pencils that are on Ashlyn’s bedside tray. Ashlyn grins.

“Uh, you want to colour?”

The little girl traces her fingers over the clear box, marveling at the many vibrant colours. Ashlyn uses the remote to sit herself up a bit more, grabs the table and slides it over to them. The little girl snuggles down beside Ashlyn and then gives her a shy smile. Despite the bandages on her head, neck and arm...or, rather, what’s left of her left arm, the girl is adorable. Ashlyn smiles back and pulls out one of the colouring books.

“How about this one? Lots and lots of animals to colour.” She lets it drop open. There is a dog on one page and a cat on the other. “Why don’t you colour the cat and I’ll colour the dog, okay?”

The little girl looks from the page to Ashlyn in confusion. Ashlyn smiles and takes the pencils and pulls out a red one. She starts to colour in the dog’s collar. She then offers the pencils to the little girl, whose eyes light up. She chooses an orange pencil and starts to colour in the cat. Ashlyn smiles and finishes the collar. She decides to have some fun and reaches for a purple pencil. As she starts to colour the ear, the little girl grabs her hand. Ashlyn looks at her.

“What’s wrong?”

The little girl just shakes her head.

“Uh, what?”

The little girl takes the purple pencil, puts it back, and hands Ashlyn a brown one instead. Ashlyn grins.

“You mean I can’t have a purple doggie?” The little girl just taps the picture and then the pencil. Ashlyn chuckles. “Okay. A brown puppy it is.”

She starts to colour the dog. The little girl nods and smiles then goes back to her orange tabby.

* * *

 

About 2 hours later, a frantic search finally ends. It turns out little Malak was not supposed to be up and around. A bomb had hit her house, killing her parents and siblings. The little girl, who had been in the front yard, had been severely injured, with burns on her legs, stomach and neck, not to mention the loss of her left arm just above the wrist. The neighbors had confirmed her name and age, 3, but did not know what other family she had. The severity of her injuries made the Iraqi hospital sign her over to an American aid organization, care of the US Army for now, so she can eventually get the treatment she needs. At this point, she has been in the base hospital for 2 weeks as the legalities surrounding the orphan are worked out.

Since arriving, the girl had been non-verbal, even though her neighbors said she could talk before the incident. A psychologist said it was probably trauma that took her voice and it should come back with time. A volunteer nurse with the organization visits her daily to speak to her in her native tongue but still the girl does not talk. She barely even acknowledges the existence of the nurses and doctors treating her. She has retreated into her mind.

And then that afternoon she had simply been gone. Nurses and orderlies had searched the burn ward, the outside, even had MPs searching the base to see where she could be. It isn’t until a nurse comes in to check on Ashlyn that the little girl is found. The nurse’s eyes widen.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” she whispers. She steps back into the hall and motions to her supervisor. “You can call off the search for Malak. She’s in here.”

“She’s WHAT?” she blurts.

“SHHH!” the nurse cautions. “Take a look.”

The head nurse walks over and what she sees warms her heart. Malak is asleep, cuddled into Ashlyn’s side. The lieutenant has her arm around the little girl, gently holding her but keeping her safe. The nurse shakes her head.

“Something tells me this is the best sleep either of them have had in days,” she whispers.

The head nurse nods. “Definitely. If Harris’ machines say things are okay, don’t wake her. Let them both sleep. I’ll cancel the search for Malak.”

The nurse nods and goes in to check Ashlyn’s vitals. The head nurse stares at the sleeping duo a moment more then smiles. It isn’t often you find reason to smile over here but this small sign of the little girl reaching out is surely a good one today.

Over the next two days, when they weren’t in treatment, Malak could be found with Ashlyn. The translator often joined them to help Ashlyn explain things to the little girl but it is clear Malak only cares what Ashlyn has to say. The bond is good for both of them.

As Ashlyn watches the little girl nap, she looks at the aid worker. “So, Tiff, why is she still here and not in the U.S. or Britain or somewhere for treatment.”

Tiffany sighs. “Normally it is a quick process to get them out of here in the care of a parent or guardian. Unfortunately, all of Malak’s known family was killed in the bombing. We are having to wait until all resources have been searched to confirm no one is alive to give their permission for the treatment.”

“Oh.” Ashlyn thinks a second. “What happens if you don’t find anyone?”

“Then we can officially take temporary custody of her. We’ll find one of our families in the States that can sponsor her and me while she gets treatment.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means she and I would live with them while she is treated. Then when the treatments are done I’d bring her back here.”

Ashlyn frowns. “To an orphanage?”

“Sadly, yes,” Tiffany confirms.

Ashlyn trails her fingers through Malak’s hair. “What then?”

“She’ll live there until she’s 17 or until she’s adopted.”

“Oh.”

Tiffany studies the soldier a minute. “To be honest, her future doesn’t look good.” Ashlyn looks up in concern. “Missing an arm makes her ‘damaged’ and not many here would consider adopting her. When she ages out, that same missing limb could make her unemployable. My hope is her host family will fall in love with her and adopt her.”

“Does that happen a lot?”

“Most times, actually. That’s why it’s so important to get her verbal and reaching out to people again.” Tiffany pats Ashlyn’s good leg. “You’re giving her a shot at a real life, Ashlyn. Be proud of that.”

Ashlyn smiles and looks back down at the little girl. “I am.”

* * *

 

The next morning Ashlyn wakes up sees she is not alone. She manages to smile.

“I’d get up and salute but my leg is kinda doped up, sir,” she croaks.

Colonel Evans grins. “Forgiven this time, Lieutenant.”

She nods. There is an uneasy silence between them. He has not been subtle about hating women in combat zones. He finally clears his throat.

“I’ve read reports from everyone. You kept your head and gave the right orders in a dire situation, Lieutenant. I’m submitting you for a couple of battlefield citations.”

“Thank you, sir, but that’s not necessary,” she insists.

“The fact that you don’t think they are proves they are,” he replies. He holds up a black box. “This was already approved and I am honored to present it to you.” He opens the box that contains her Purple Heart. “You were severely injured and showed incredible bravery and leadership in spite of that fact.”

He hands her the box and she stares at the medal. She swallows hard as her mind slips into a what-if regarding seating in the Hummer. She finally closes the box and nods.

“Thank you, sir.” They shake hands. “I just wish Major Dalton could have been getting one, too.”

“As do I. He was a good man and a good officer.” He pauses. “You are a good officer, too, Harris. I...apologize for my attitude towards you.”

“Forgiven, sir,” Ashlyn states.

He nods. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out an envelope. “You’re going to be laid up for a few weeks while you recover, Lieutenant. However, once the doctors release you tomorrow, you’ll be doing your recovery somewhere else.”

“Landstuhl?” she asks, doubting she’d get sent home.

He sighs and hands her the envelope. “Not exactly.”

He hands it to her and her eyes get wide. She looks at him in surprise. “Are you serious, sir?”

“Yes. Good luck, Lieutenant.”

He pats her on the good leg and leaves the room as she reads the orders. Un-frickin’-believable.


	38. Chapter 38

Ali listens to the music in her earbuds as she ties her cleats. Her body is shaking with anticipation. This is it: the last send-off game before the team heads to Canada. They were ready. They were primed. They had a solid starting line-up and a bench that could easily be starters. They were ready for whatever comes at them. She feels someone pat her shoulder.

“Ready?”

“Damn right,” she says to Carli.

She watches as Carli, Abby, and Christie go around and check on each player. Ali sits up and straightens the tops of her socks. She pulls on her warm up jacket and zips it up. She feels the dog tags she will wear through the national anthem rubbing against her heart. She pulls them out and gives them a kiss.

“Glad you get to watch the game, baby,” she whispers. “Everything I do is for you. Unless I get an own goal,” she jokes with a grin.

“I heard that,” Hope says with a smile.

Ali chuckles. “Oops. Didn’t see you there. I promise: no own goals.” She pauses. “Probably.”

Hope laughs and pulls her into a hug. “You’ll make her proud, Al. I know you will.”

“Thanks, Hope,” Ali replies, choked up by the show of affection from the keeper.

“ALRIGHT! LET’S DO THIS!” Abby yells.

The team lines up. Just like previous games in this series, the entire team will walk out together and be announced to an excited nation. They can feel the vibration in the stands as time ticks down to kick-off. When they get to the tunnel, they exchange brief sportsman-like good lucks with the team from South Korea. Ali takes the hand of the little girl that will be her escort.

“Hi! I’m Ali.”

The girl nods and giggles. “I know. I’m Sabrina but I wear number 11 because I want to be just like you.”

Ali bends and gives the girl a hug. “Then you know what to do, right?”

The girl nods and they say together, “Look good. Feel good. Play good.”

Lauren and Carli laugh as Ali hugs the girl again and then stands as they get the signal to begin the walk to the field. The roar that hits them is the biggest one so far. Ali shivers with excitement. She had worked her entire life for this sport and has never, ever envisioned support like they are getting now. It is thrilling and scary all in one. She smiles brightly as, for the first time, she is announced as Ali Krieger-Harris. She is glad she and US Soccer planned the surprise right and that Ashlyn had received the new jerseys before the game.

The team lines up and gives a wave as they are announced to the excited fans. Ali’s eyes scan the signs in the stands. She even sees Fatheads of herself which she feels is weird and a bit creepy but she will gladly sign those at the end of the game. As one, the team turns to their left as the announcer continues.

“And now, ladies and gentlemen, please rise and remove your hats for the playing of the National Anthem of the Republic of South Korea.” When that is done, the announcer comes on again. “And now, please remain standing as the colours of the United States of America are presented by members the Harrison, New Jersey ROTC program. Escorting the honor guard today is- -”

Ali doesn’t hear the rest. As the honour guard and their special escort had cleared the crowd along the edge of the field she had broken from the team line at a sprint.

“WHOA! KRIEGS! WHAT ARE YOU--OH!” Carli exclaims.

“- - a special guest, Army First Lieutenant Ashlyn Harris. Harris is a former member of the US Women’s Team and is currently serving in Iraq as a member of the Corps of Engineers. Recently injured in the line of duty, Harris has been temporarily appointed to the President’s Contingent by the Commander-in-Chief himself and will accompany the US Team to Canada for the duration of the World Cup on President Obama’s behalf.”

But Ali has heard none of that. She barely controls herself to keep from leaping into her wife’s arms. Ashlyn is smiling brightly, her dimple visible from across the stadium as she embraces her wife. Ashlyn’s right leg is in an immobilizer from the hip down and she walks with the aid of aluminum forearm crutches. Her dress uniform holds a few more decorations than last time Ali saw it, including the recent Purple Heart. When she is finally able to speak, Ali leans back.

“I can’t believe you’re here! How are you here?”

“The President appointed me to be part of his special contingent to the Cup. I’m going to Canada with you, baby!”

Ali pulls her close again and then the duo is swamped by the rest of the team. The stadium is vibrating even more now as they see the reason for the break in pre-game protocol. Even the Korean team is smiling and clapping.

“Ladies, I think we need to get back to the game,” Jill interrupts.

“You have SO much to tell me later,” Ali tells her wife.

“I will, beautiful. Now go win this game.”

Ali gives her a deep kiss. “You bet I will!”

The team all pats Ashlyn on the back and returns to their line for the anthem. Ali, however, remains beside her wife who marches as best she can up to the honor guard.

“COLOR GUARD! PRESENT COLOURS!” Ashlyn orders.

The American flag is held steady as the accompanying flags are lowered slightly. The booth sees the flags and knows that is the sign to begin the anthem. Ashlyn stands at attention, her wife beside her. When it ends, Ashlyn salutes as the stands erupt once more.

“COLOR GUARD! RETREAT!” Ashlyn orders.

As the ROTC members march off, Ashlyn turns to her wife. “Good luck, baby.”

“I love you so much, Ash.”

“I love you, too.”

The two share a quick kiss and Ashlyn retreats as Ali runs to join her team. If they had been pumped before, they were even more ready to rock now!

* * *

 

It is easy to tell the US Team had been pumped to see the return of their friend. They play a bit scattered the first few minutes until they get calmed down and focus on the game. In minute 15, they get a corner kick and that really helps settle them. As Lauren sends it, Abby flicks it on with her head and Carli puts it in the back of the net with a header of her own.

The crowd goes wild! Carli races towards the sideline and points up into the stands. When she pats her chest, the way Ali does, Ashlyn knows she is being told that goal is for her. She smiles and cheers as loud as she can. She had only just made it to her seat among the families of the team when the goal went in.

“Good timing, Ashlyn!” Judy Wambach states. She pulls Ashlyn into a hug. “So good to see you, Ash. So glad you are mostly okay.”

“Thanks, Mom Wambach,” she says to the woman that had accepted the young keeper into the house many times during her time with the Flash.

Pete Wambach pats her on the shoulder. “So did I hear right? You’re going to Canada with us?”

Ashlyn smiles. “Yes, sir. It was a special assignment President Obama ordered. I figure he did it because it’s good P.R. for him but whatever the reason, I’m so happy to be going. Especially when my squad said they wanted me to do it. I felt bad leaving them after all that happened.”

“Well, they know you and respect you, Ashlyn. And they are probably happy you get to rehabilitate here rather than there,” Judy states.

“True.”

“How will you do your rehab?” Pete asks.

Ashlyn chuckles. “My docs have already spoken to US Soccer trainers. They’ll help me with everything and keep the Army updated on my progress.”

The two shake their heads. “So how long have you known about this?” Pete asks.

“Uh, I think 2 days? Maybe 3. To be honest, I just got to New Jersey this morning and with all the traveling and time changes I have no idea what day it is.”

The two laugh. “It’s May 30, Ashlyn.” Judy tells her.

“Ah. Then I’ve known 2 days,” she says with a grin.

They turn their attention back to the game. A few minutes later, Ashlyn is tapped on the shoulder by Heif. She smiles and gives him a hug.

“Hey, Heif!”

“Welcome home, Ashlyn. So happy to see you.”

“Happy to be seen,” she notes.

“ESPN has asked if you’d be up for an interview at half time. What do you say?”

Ashlyn frowns a bit. “Uh, okay. But, uh, ask them not to ask me what happened. It’s still being investigated.”

“Then what should they say?”

“They can mention the injury in general terms and ask how recovery is going. But I can’t tell them how it happened.”

Heif nods and smiles. “Done. We’ll have someone come get you about the 40 minute mark.”

Ashlyn nods. “Perfect.”

Truthfully, Ashlyn would rather not do the interview at all. But she knows if she doesn’t, then it will be Ali facing the questions and she won’t do that to her wife. She turns her attention back to the game just in time to see her wife strip a Korean forward so deftly the player keeps running a few steps before she sees she doesn’t have the ball.

“YEAH! GO KREIGER!” Ashlyn cheers.

Judy nudges her. “You mean Krieger-Harris,” she points out with a smile.

Ashlyn grins, her eyes shining happily. “Yeah, I do.”

* * *

 

Julie Foudy sees Ashlyn crutch into the booth and hurries to her side. She pulls her into a firm hug.

“Welcome back to the States, Ash.”

“Thanks, Jules,” she replies. As they lean back, Ashlyn stares into her eyes. “The good luck message you sent...that was awesome. It means a lot to me that you took the time to do it.”

Julie smiles. “Well, like we always say: once in the asylum, always in the asylum. You can’t escape no matter how hard you try.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Right.”

“So, I understand no mention how it happened just how it’s going getting better?”

Ashlyn nods. “Yes. Thanks.”

“No problem.”

A few minutes later, Julie gets the cue. “Yes, we have with us a true American hero and a former member of the US Women’s National Team. Ashlyn Harris helped lead us to the inaugural U-19 Cup and helped lead UNC to 3 National Championships. She also led the Western New York Flash to the WPS Cup by stopping the final penalty kick in a shoot-out in the 2011 championship game. She then traded in her pitch boots for combat boots. Recently injured in Iraq, she has been put on a special Presidential team that will accompany the US Team to Canada.” She turns to Ashlyn. “Welcome home, Lieutenant.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Thanks, Julie. I’m so happy to be here and look forward to attending events in Canada on behalf of my commander-in-chief.”

“Now, you are in a heck of a contraption here. Is all going to be okay with your leg?”

“Yes, it will just take time and rehab. I’ll be doing that in Canada so that I can return to my unit in mid-July, hopefully after watching us hoist the trophy in Vancouver.”

“That’s great! So, I have to ask as we all knew the secret: when did YOU find out about your wife’s name change?”

Ashlyn laughs. “She kept that secret so well I’m impressed. I actually found out while I was in the hospital for this injury. I got a care package from the team and as I got down to the bottom of it there was a wrapped package. I could tell they were shirts and just assumed they were the official World Cup jerseys. It wasn’t until I opened them that I saw the name on the back was Krieger-Harris. I’ll admit it got me teary. She’s been officially Krieger-Harris since we married but we’d agreed she’d stay just Krieger for football. It took me a second to realize that the jerseys meant she made the name change for work and didn’t just have special jerseys made for me.”

“That’s great! What a cool surprise! And a cool get well present, too!”

“True!” Ashlyn says with a smile.

“Well, we’ll let you make your way back to your seat. Have fun in Canada and stay safe when you head back to Iraq.”

“Thanks, Julie.” Ashlyn looks at the camera. “SHOUT OUT TO SPIRIT COMPANY! Miss you guys!”

Julie smiles as the feed goes back to the studio. She hugs Ashlyn once more. “It is really, really good to see you.” She pulls her phone out her pocket and chuckles. “And Mia and Bri were watching and said to send you their love.”

“Awesome! Tell them thanks for me.”

Julie nods. She grips Ashlyn’s arm. “If you need anything, anytime, or Ali does, I’m a call away. I swear,” she says seriously. “I mean it when I say you’re family.”

Ashlyn smiles, tears in her eyes. They exchange a hug. “Thanks, Jules.”

“Stay safe, Ash.”

“Do my best. Promise.”

Julie nods as they break the hug. Ashlyn turns to follow Heif back to the family section. Julie turns to touch up her make-up and wipe away the tears that leak down her cheeks.

* * *

 

When the final whistle blows, the score reads 3-0, thanks to second half goals from Abby and Tobin. Both players had followed Carli’s lead and given the heart-tap salute to Ashlyn. As the team walks the stadium to thank their friends, Ali searches out the hazel eyes she has been missing. She finally locates Ashlyn, who brings her hand up to her chest to salute the right back.

“I love you,” Ali mouths, her nose crinkling smile more exuberant than it has been in a while.

“Love you, too,” Ashlyn mouths back.

Ashlyn feels a hand at her elbow and turns to see Dawn Scott at her side. They exchange a tight hug.

“So glad to see you, Ash.”

“You, too, Dawn. I hear I’m your charge the next few weeks.”

Dawn smiles at her. “Damn right. Me and the trainers will send you back better than you were before.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Ashlyn says with a smile.

“I came up to ask if you wanted to get a van back to the hotel with the families or ride the team bus. We can make sure you have room for your leg.”

Ashlyn’s eyes light up. “The team bus would be great! I’ve kinda missed my wife. Will be nice to hold her.”

Dawn grins. “Had a feeling you’d say that. Come on.”

Dawn exchanges a few pleasantries with the families in attendance as Ashlyn makes her way up the steps. When she gets to the walkway, she finds two women in ACU’s waiting for her. They snap to attention. She straightens up and returns their salute.

“Welcome back to the States, Lieutenant,” the corporal says.

“Thanks, Corporal. Glad you all came out to the game.”

“We wouldn’t miss it. We’re big fans of the team,” the private says.

“Me, too,” Ashlyn says with a wink.

The women chuckle.

“Well, we won’t keep you, Lieutenant. We just wanted to say hello and offer our hopes you have a quick and easy recovery.”

“Thank you. I appreciate the support. Good luck, ladies.”

They salute once more and Ashlyn falls in behind Dawn who clears the way to a secure elevator to take Ashlyn down to the locker room levels. As they ride, Dawn looks at her.

“Does that ever get old? Having people salute you?”

Ashlyn giggles. “Not really. Though sometimes you can see they are saluting the rank, not you. Then it’s usually a little sweeter, actually. Or maybe I am just mean and like watching people do things they hate.”

“Like a fitness coach,” Dawn jokes.

“Exactly!” Ash agrees as they both laugh.

As they enter the locker room, Kling sees them. “OFFICER ON DECK!” she calls out.

Everyone laughs as Ash shakes her head. “I’m not in the Navy, weirdo,” she teases.

Further teasing ends when Ash finds herself wrapped up in arms she had missed for far, far too long. The two women hold each other, each caught up in their own emotions. After a few minutes, Ashlyn leans back.

“You were awesome, baby.”

“I was doing it for you. Even before I knew you were here, I had dedicated this game to you.”

The two share a kiss to the “Awwwws” of their teammates. When it ends, Ashlyn stares into Ali’s eyes.

“Baby?”

“Yes, Ash.”

“You stink and are sweaty.”

Ali laughs and pulls away. “You jerk.”

Ashlyn just grins. “I didn’t say it was all bad. I mean it was close to all bad but it was still you so that helped balance out the yucky.”

“Are you saying I need a shower?”

“Definitely,” Ash confirms. “I’ll be here when you get out.”

“God, I can’t even believe you are here.”

“I can hardly believe it either. But I’m here, baby. And I’ll be beside you in Canada just like we always dreamed.”

Ali smiles and pulls her into a kiss again. Finally the right back pulls away. “See you in a few.”

“Yes, you will.”

As Ali walks away, Ash smiles at the next person walking up. She opens her arms and Whitney falls into them. The two best friends don’t even need words. After a few minutes, Whitney leans back.

“You owe me a beer.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Not until you all win the Cup. Then I’ll buy you a case.”

Whitney smiles. “Holding you to that, Ash.”

They hug again then Whit goes to finish changing. Ashlyn makes her way over to a bench away from the lockers in use. She carefully lowers herself down, her immobilized leg stretched out in front of her. She leans her head back against the wall and closes her eyes. Though her body rests, her mind is still on high alert. She hears the gals chatting and laughing. She hears sounds from the showers. She can even hear the capping and uncapping of deodorant. Her entire body is still wired to take in everything about her surroundings. That could make living in a hotel interesting to say the least.

Ashlyn slowly opens her eyes as she senses someone approaching. She smiles as Abby sits down beside her.

“Something tells me shit that you’ve seen, especially this injury, will haunt you,” she says quietly. “Just like after that first deployment, if you need to vent or anything, I’m here for you. We all are.”

Ashlyn looks down at her leg. “You all have a tournament to win,” she states.

“You know the World Cup is my dream; has been my dream for years. It’s the one thing in my career I’m missing that I can still attain.” She waits until Ashlyn looks up. “I’d give it up rather than lose a friend to PTSD or shit like that.”

Ashlyn smiles and lets Abby pull her into a hug. “You’ve always been a hell of a friend, Abs. Thank you.”

“Any time, Ash. And I fucking mean it.”

Ashlyn just nods, not trusting herself to speak at that moment.

* * *

 

After dinner with the team and their supporters, Ali and Ash make their way to the defender’s room. Ali grins as she holds her wife in the elevator.

“I guess I know now it was a set up.”

“What was?” Ashlyn asks, her eyes heavy with exhaustion.

“I was wondering how I was the lucky gal out who didn’t have a roomie for this stage of the trip. Now I know.”

Ashlyn grins. “Yeah, I guess they did plan it pretty good for us.”

When they get to the room, they find Ashlyn’s bags had already been delivered. As well as a bottle of sparkling cider, chocolate covered strawberries, and a single red rose. Ali looks at her wife.

“Did you do this?” she asks excitedly.

Ashlyn shakes her head and lifts up a note beside the ice bucket. “Nope, it’s from the gals. Guess they want to make sure I remember to treat you right.”

Ali wraps her arms around the taller woman’s waist. “That’s something I know you’ll never forget.”

Ashlyn gives her wife the kiss she has wanted to since she first laid eyes on her on the pitch before the game. They both get lost in the sensations coursing through their bodies. They are the only thing in the world as their hands run over each other and their tongues duel for dominance after having been apart for so long. They might have never come up for air but Ashlyn’s crutches fall clattering to the ground. Ali leans back, fear in her eyes.

“Oh, shit! Your leg!”

Ashlyn smiles and shakes her head. “It’s okay, baby. I promise. I can’t go tap dancing yet and don’t want to walk far without my crutches but I am fine right now. I’m in your arms and I know there is nowhere safer for me or my injury.”

Ali leans her head against Ash’s shoulder. “Thank you for saying that. I guess we should get ready for bed.”

“Yeah. Uh...I don’t really want pajamas. I mean, I know we probably are both too tired to make love but...I just need to feel you, Alex. Please, lay with me skin to skin.”

Ali kisses her wife deeply once more then steps away. She pulls off her tee and bra at once then slides off her underwear and wind pants. Ashlyn licks her lips unconsciously as her clit springs to life. Ali toes off her socks and shoes, standing before her wife gloriously naked.

“My God...you’re more beautiful than I remembered,” Ashlyn breathes out.

Ali smiles. “With you gone I’ve had more time to work out.”

Ashlyn nods appreciatively. “It shows.”

She starts to undo her dress jacket but Ali hurries over. “Let me. Please, let me undress you.”

Ashlyn nods, dropping her hands to her wife’s waist. She moans as she touches the warm skin and starts to caress up and down Ali’s sides. Ali’s breathing hitches as a calloused thumb ghosts over one nipple. She looks up and locks eyes with dark green orbs. So much for being too tired to do much, both women think as they kiss again while Ali undoes Ashlyn’s blouse.

Once all the buttons are undone, Ali breaks the kiss long enough to step behind her wife and slip off blouse and blazer. She lays them carefully on the dresser, making sure not to mess with the ribbon rack and medals on the breast. She then slips the bra from her wife and stands to admire the abs of steel. She grins.

“Looks like you’ve been working out, too.”

Ashlyn just grins. Ali helps her wife to the bed and Ashlyn leans back. Ali can’t help but think back to when the roles were reversed and Ashlyn was the one slipping off a leg brace and pants from the brunette. She glances up at Ash and sees her wife is remembering the same thing. But when Ali’s hands go to Ashlyn’s pants, the blonde stops her.

“Wait...”

Ali looks up and sees the fear in her eyes. She entwines their fingers. “Ashlyn...I will have to see it sometime. And Dawn warned me that there is some stuff to do to it tonight.”

“I...I don’t want to scare you...or disgust you,” Ashlyn adds quietly.

“You won’t do either. You’re here. You’re alive and healing. Nothing will scare me. All I will do is hurt for you, baby, as you would hurt for me were the situation reversed.”

Ashlyn thinks a moment. She says nothing, just relaxes back against the pillows and releases Ali’s hand. Ali sees it is the okay to continue. She undoes the pants and carefully slides them down to Ash’s knees as the blonde shifts to assist. The defender bites her lip and then continues to slide them down, her breath hitching when she sees the bruising, the staples, the jagged red line that intersects the bruise. A tear escapes before she can stop it and she covers her mouth to stifle a sob.

“Alex?” Ashlyn asks.

Ali ignores her for the moment. She slips off Ashlyn’s dress shoes and slides off the dark socks, one folded down to avoid interfering with the start of the staples. She then finishes pulling off Ash’s pants and underwear.

“Alex?” Ashlyn asks again nervously.

“So...so big...” Ali forces out.

“Yeah,” Ash admits, her voice low.

Ali studies the wound, in her mind trying to imagine how it must have looked in the field; how it must have felt; how scared Ash had to have been that she’d lose the limb. She looks up and meets her wife’s eyes.

“Thank you.”

Ashlyn frowns in confusion. “For what?”

“For wanting to protect me from seeing this and...and thinking about how it was to get injured like this. But it changes nothing about my feelings for you. I love you so much, Ashlyn, and this makes me love you even more,” Ali assures her.

She then crawls up the bed and kisses her wife deeply. The women moan as their breasts brush against each other. Ashlyn reaches up and grabs both of Ali’s breasts. She squeezes them, rubs their nipples into hard points, and pinches those peaks. Ali moans as one hand holds her up and the other grabs the blonde’s breasts to give them the same attention. She then breaks out of the kiss and brings her tongue and lips to one needy point.

“OH! Oh, that feels so good!” Ash moans as Ali lavishes one breast then the other with intense affection.

One of Ash’s hands leaves a perfect breast to travel lower. She smiles in delight as she feels the neatly trimmed center of her wife. Ali spreads her legs as she moans against the breast in her mouth. Ashlyn slides her hand forward into warm wetness.

“Oh, fuck, Alex. So fucking wet,” she grunts.

“For you. Need you so bad,” Ali says spreading her legs and lifting her head to stare into Ashlyn’s eyes.

Ashlyn starts to work first one, then two fingers into plump folds. She pushes in deep, loving the way her wife starts to rock to increase the pleasure. Ali is moaning her name over and over. Then Ashlyn’s thumb finds the throbbing clit.

“OH! OH! ASH! YES!”

In record time, Ali is spilling her essence over her wife’s hand and grinding down to help drive herself up and over once more. Ashlyn smirks as Ali finally throws herself to the side.

“You’ve never been that quick a trigger before,” Ashlyn teases.

Ali smiles up at her wife. “Never been through this kind of separation before.” She rolls over and carefully puts her hand into blonde curls. “Let’s see how much we can do for you without you moving that leg.

Ashlyn’s eyes flutter at the sensation of her wife’s hand on her aching sex. “I swear I’ll keep it still. If I don’t my clit may explode...and not in a good way.”

Ali grins and starts to carefully work her already primed wife up and into a rather fast orgasm for the blonde. Ali chuckles.

“Guess we’re both pretty quick triggers tonight.”

“Seems like it,” Ashlyn agrees with a smile.

Ali cuddles up against her wife’s side, her hand caressing those abs she loves so much. The two just enjoy the contact after being gone so long. Suddenly Ali gets up and goes over to the table. Ashlyn is about to ask what she’s doing when the defender grabs the cider and pops the cork. She pours out two flutes and grabs those and the strawberries. She sits down beside her wife and offers her the drink.

“To being back together, chasing the dream,” she offers.

“To the best right back in the world, who IS the dream,” Ash counters.

Ali smiles as they clink glasses together and drink. They spend the next hour talking, sipping cider, and eating strawberries. They make love one more time before Ali insists on treating Ashlyn’s leg. Once the ointment is on and mostly dry, Ali helps get her wife into some loose scrub pants she’d been given to sleep in and into the uncomfortable brace for the night.

They also change beds to avoid wet sheets, which they giggle about.

As they settle in, cuddled up together for the first time since December, Ashlyn says one final silent prayer.

_“Please don’t let the nightmares come tonight. Please just let us sleep peacefully together.”_

Soon their breathing lulls both women to sleep. And thankfully for Ashlyn, it is a dreamless slumber.

* * *

 

**A/N: Yes, I changed the outcome of that last send-off game. Creative License rocks! :o)**


	39. Chapter 39

Ali wakes up first, which is not unusual. She stares down at her wife’s face in the light leaking in through the curtains. In slumber the blonde looks peaceful, almost childlike. But when she wakes, that innocence will be gone, erased by eyes that have seen too much and the crow’s feet that come with the stress of being responsible for the lives of others.

As Ali moves a lock of hair off Ashlyn’s neck, the blonde’s eyes start to flutter open. Ashlyn seems confused at first but then slowly smiles.

“Not a dream?”

“Not a dream,” Ali confirms.

They stare into each other’s eyes a moment. Then Ali lifts a spray bottle of breath freshener gives herself a squirt. Ashlyn giggles as she opens her own mouth and accepts her minty blast. Ali sets it aside and leans in for a deep kiss. When it ends she stays forehead to forehead with her wife.

“Good morning, my soldier.”

“Good morning, my right back.”

A moment later the beauty of the moment is broken when Ali’s alarm goes off. The women both sigh.

“I have to get ready for the GMA thing,” she says sadly.

Ashlyn smiles. “Yes, you do. Don’t be sad. One: the whole country wants to say goodbye to you and that is awesome. And two: I’ll be at the airport waiting for you as we head north together.”

“Mmmm, that sounds amazing. Dress blues?”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Thankfully no. Just regular old sweats and a polo. Normally I’d be in my ACU’s but I have a doctor’s note not to wear those scratchy things while traveling. Once up there, though, I’ve got a sleeve I’ll have to wear to protect the staples until they are removed.”

“Removed?”

“Yeah. 7 days from now. Or is it 6. Damn, I can’t keep straight what day it is. The paperwork is in my backpack so you can look it all over and settle your little head,” she finishes before Ali can demand to see it.

Ali smiles. “You know I want to do it for my peace of mind not to check up on you, right?”

“I know.” Ashlyn thinks a second then sighs. “I hate to say this but...I need to get some of that salve on it. Soon.”

“Starting to ache?”

“Yeah. And itch. That stuff takes care of both.”

Ali leans down and kisses her again. “Then let’s get you treated. Shower first?”

Ashlyn’s eyes widen. “Oh how I wish. That’s in the packet. Still no shower. Just baths. I’ll sponge off after you leave or you’ll run late.”

“Nonsense.” Ali stands and extends her hand. “Let’s go, soldier. That’s an order.”

Ashlyn smiles and carefully stands. Ali gives her one crutch and acts as the other as they get Ashlyn into the bathroom for her sponge bath. By the end both women are silently cussing the GMA event that is keeping them from making love all morning long.

* * *

 

“Hey, hey, it’s the Krieger-Harris’!” Sydney announces as the two enter the conference room for breakfast.

They ladies blush as the team and staff break into a round of applause.

“Alright, alright, enough,” Ali says.

“What’s the clapping for anyway?” Ashlyn asks.

“We were all drawing straws to see who would be the unlucky one to have to go up and pry you two apart. We’re just glad that’s not necessary now,” Boxxy jokes.

Ali and Ash just ignore them but their grins show there is no hard feelings over the joke. As they get to the buffet line, Kelley joins them.

“Okay, Harris, what do you want?” the Georgian asks.

“Ali in nothing but a black bikini,” she whispers. She cracks up when Kelley goes bright red. “Still the innocent.”

“You know, I was coming to help, you jerk,” Kelley points out with a grin.

Ashlyn nods, smiling. “I know. But you just make it so easy, Squirrel.”

Kelley grins and grabs a plate and fills it with whatever Ashlyn wants. Ali smiles her thanks as she fills her own plate. Kelley takes both plates to the table and escorts Ash there as Ali detours to get coffee and orange juice for her and her wife. She has just finished mixing the coffee when another teammate appears.

“Unless you’ve grown two more hands you’ll need an assist.”

Ali smiles at HAO. “No extra hands. Thanks.”

The two women grab the drinks and make their way to Ashlyn. Ali rolls her eyes as she sees her wife is already holding court telling silly stories of life in Iraq to make her friends laugh. She sits down beside her and forgets for a moment the months of separation; forgets the fear of seeing Menninger walking across the pitch; forgets the horrible wound she has dressed twice for her wife. Instead she just listens and revels in hearing the voice and laugh she wants to hear every day for the rest of her life.

It is better than any music ever composed.

* * *

 

Ali leans into her wife as the bus pulls up at the docks. The team would be arriving via water taxi for their Good Morning America appearance. Ali wants to ask her wife to come with them but knows Ashlyn would have trouble maintaining her balance on the boat. And should the boat sink, the leg brace would kill her.

“Oh good grief,” Ali mutters, burying her face in her hands.

Ashlyn kisses her temple. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just...coming up with crazy scenarios.” Ali lifts her head and gives Ash a quick kiss. “I think I’ve lost my mind.”

“Gotta have it to lose it,” Ashlyn teases with a wicked grin.

Ali giggles and slaps her gently on the arm. “Jerk.”

“I try.”

“Is it crazy I’m going to miss you when I’m going to see you in just a few hours?”

Ashlyn shakes her head. “No. I feel the same.” She caresses her wife’s cheek. “When I get back from Iraq for real, plan to spend a week nowhere but in my arms in our bed. We’ll have food delivered and flip a coin to determine who has to pay for it when it arrives.”

“And what about Dad?” Ali asks with a grin.

“He can stay with his wife at a hotel. I’ll make it worth his while.”

“You’ll pay for it?”

“Nope. Tell him if he stays he’ll have to listen to me scream his daughter’s name in praise and hear me begging her to do raunchy things to me,” she answers with a lecherous grin.

Ali bursts out laughing. “That just might work.”

As the door to the bus opens, Ali sighs. Everyone gets up and starts to double check that they look okay. Ashlyn studies her wife.

“You look perfect, my love.”

Ali smiles. “See you at the airport.”

“I’ll be there. Probably still at security while they check out all the metal in me,” Ashlyn jokes. Ali groans. “Too soon?”

“It will never be the right time for war wound jokes.”

Ash chuckles. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

The two share a deep kiss. Ash stands up to allow Ali to get out of their seats. They share one more kiss then Ali follows the rest of the team off the bus. Ashlyn sits back down and waves out the window at her wife. Their eyes stay locked until the bus drives off the lot to deliver Ash, the trainers, the equipment manager, and all the luggage to the airport for the charter flight to Vancouver.

* * *

 

The gals are having a blast! In addition to the fans and meeting the hosts of GMA, they are excited to meet Ed Sheeran and all are making sure to get selfies with the pop star. When they are on stage for the presentation of jerseys to the hosts, the team mostly just stands in the back and helps rev up the audience by waving and pointing out signs they can see as Abby does most of the talking.

Just when they think they are done with the interview, Robin Roberts shocks them all, especially Ali.

“Now wait a second, one more thing before you go. Where’s Ali? Where’s Ali Krieger-Harris?” she asks looking around.

The usually shy Ali lifts her hand, blushing brightly. Her teammates push her forward letting the hostess know where to find the right back. Robin strolls over to her.

“Now, Ali, you got a heck of surprise at the game, didn’t you?”

Ali grins, her nose crinkling. “A HUGE surprise,” she confirms.

Robin nods. “Huge indeed.” She looks at a camera. “For those who missed the start of the game, Ali, and the whole team really, were surprised by the return of Ali’s wife Ashlyn Harris, who is serving in Iraq with the US Army Corps of Engineers. Can we see the clip?”

Ali turns to look at a monitor. She laughs and is ribbed good-naturedly by her teammates as the camera picks up the look on her face as she realizes her wife is escorting the colour guard out for the anthem. They also laugh at Carli’s face going from irritation to recognition. It shows the tears in Ali’s eyes and the tears in Ashlyn’s as they embrace after 6 months apart.

“Wow! What a moment! And you had no idea?”

“None at all,” Ali confirms. “Last time we spoke she had told me she’d be on desk duty and would be able to watch the whole World Cup. Then she was shocked by the special orders and really didn’t have time to warn me she was coming. She got here just a few hours before game time. Thank you, President Obama!” she adds with a wave to the camera.

“Now she was injured, right?”

“Yes. Her Humvee hit an IED,” Ali says, keeping to minimal facts as Ashlyn has asked of her. “Her leg got torn up but she will be fine in a few weeks.”

“Well, what a great place to rehabilitate: Canada while watching her wife and former teammates bring home THE WORLD CUP!”

The crowd goes wild at the pronouncement and Ali nods and claps along with the team. Abby steps forward and starts to lead the crowd in the “I Believe” chant. Ali gladly moves back into the crowd. Whitney locks arms with her.

“Dodged those questions, eh?”

“Definitely,” Ali agrees with a smile.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Ali is carefully putting a blanket over her wife, who is sleeping peacefully as she stretches out across three seats. She sits down across the aisle, angled so she can watch the blonde.

Ali Krieger-Harris’ World Cup experience was going to be even better than she had dared to imagine. She pictures time strolling with Ashlyn through the cities. Morning coffee at little cafe’s. Nights making love before curfew, when Ali will have to return to her team-assigned hotel room. (But not the two nights before games. That’s bad luck.)

She pulls her dog tags out and starts to play with them. She studies the brace that keeps her wife from using her right leg while the muscle and flesh heals. In her mind she pictures something different. She pictures the leg gone from the knee down. She had seen the wound and knows her wife was extremely lucky that is not reality. What would that loss have done to her wife? Strengthened her? Destroyed her? What will any of this shit she is going through do to her Ashlyn?

She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t seen the darkness hiding behind those hazel eyes. She had seen the twitches as she sleeps and knows things she had seen in Iraq and even before haunt her when her subconscious takes the driver’s seat. She kisses the dog tags she still holds.

“Anything you need, baby. Anytime you need it,” she promises her wife.

The alarm on her phone starts to ring. She sighs. She hated the thought of waking her wife but knows she has to treat the leg wound again. She had also promised to show the head trainer, Tracy, the wound and what has to be done while it is healing. Ali gets up and pulls her bag down from the overhead compartment. She turns and looks forward to see Tracy looking back at her.

“It’s time,” Ali says.

Tracy puts down the book she’d been reading and goes into the overhead bin to get gloves and wipes out of her medical kit. The actions of both women draw the attention of some of the players, who quickly realize what’s going on. Whitney takes a deep breath and puts down her magazine.

“Where you going?” JJ asks her seatmate.

“If something happens and Ali can’t help Ash I want to be able to do it,” Whitney states.

JJ smiles. “Ah. Okay. Good luck.”

“Thanks.”

Whitney walks up and pats Ali on the shoulder. She doesn’t even have to explain what she’s doing; Ali just knows.

“Thanks, Whit.”

“No problem. Shall I wake her?”

“Yeah.”

Ali starts to explain the meds to Tracy as Whitney shakes her friend.

“Ash? Hey, Ash, we have to doctor your leg.”

Ash’s eyes pop open. “Uh, we who?”

“Ali is showing Tracy and I what to do. You know, in case you piss her off and she has to go for a walk to keep from throwing you off the balcony or something,” Whitney explains with a grin.

Ashlyn smiles. “Right. Good point.” She sits up and pulls her leg all the way up on the seats so her foot is no longer hanging in the aisle. “Well, first lesson, see those locking pins by my knee and ankle?”

“Yeah.”

“If you release those, you can open the brace like a book so we don’t have to take it all the way off.”

“Ah. Cool.” Whitney releases the pins and peels the top of the brace to the left. “There. Now the pants.”

“Whit,” Ash says softly. “It’s bad, Whit,” she warns.

Whitney looks up and meets her eyes. “You’re my sister, Ash. I’m going to take care of you. You’d do the same thing for me.”

Ashlyn just nods at the resolute look in her best friends’ eyes. Whitney steels herself and carefully rolls up the leg of the scrub pants. She winces when she sees the scope of the injury.

“Fuck, Ash. Oh, sweetie how could they do this to you?” she whispers.

Ashlyn just reaches and takes her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. Whitney moves to stand in the empty row behind Ash as Ali and Tracy move into position with their gloves on.

“This is what we put on first,” Ali explains. “It’s to keep the muscle deadened so the internal stitches don’t rip. Basically her calf muscle was torn in multiple places and they had to piece it back together. Those stitches should dissolve in the next few days. It also keeps her from stretching the leg so the skin that is stapled together doesn’t pull apart. You can see some places they had to trim the shredded skin and it left just a little to bind together.”

Ashlyn listens to the clinical, detached way Ali explains everything. She can tell her wife has to pretend it’s not her spouse, not a big deal, to get through the whole thing. It breaks Ashlyn’s heart.

“After that, this goes on. It’s a topical antibiotic and pain reliever in one. It also keeps her from getting too dry and itching as it heals.”

Tracy nods. “Great. Let’s get to it.”

Ashlyn’s gaze moves from woman to woman, gauging their reaction to this wound. When the ointments are finally done, she sighs.

“So, uh, any questions Trace or Whit?” the blonde asks nervously.

Whitney strokes a hand down her friend’s head. “What am I going to do with you?”

Ashlyn gives her a grin. “You’ve been asking that since I picked you up at the airport your freshman year. I doubt you’ll ever get a good answer.”

Whit smiles and kisses the top of her head. Ashlyn looks at Tracy. The trainer shakes her head.

“I’ve had to treat you for a knife wound and now this. You’re not even on the damn team anymore. Stop wearing me out, woman,” she says with a wink.

Ashlyn chuckles. “Sorry. I guess I owe you a beer.”

“Or four,” Tracy says. She pats Ash on the good leg. “Seriously, though, there is a place by your ankle that looks kinda bad. Keep an eye on it in case of infection. I take it you’re on antibiotics other than the cream?” Ashlyn nods and Ali pulls out the bottle to show Tracy. The trainer studies the bottle then hands it back. “Good. Lots of water and PowerAde. And no sex.”

“HEY! Why am I getting punished?” Ali asks in mock annoyance.

Tracy laughs. “That was an order to you from Jill. Just passing the word on.”

“Then HEY! Why am I getting punished?” Ashlyn asks as they all laugh.

Tracy takes the gloves Ali had used and her own and wraps them up to dispose of later. She moves back to her seat as Whitney helps Ashlyn get her leg locked down again. The Cali girl exchanges a look with Ali. Ali nods and leans over to give her wife a kiss.

“I think I better go ref ‘Heads Up’ before Amy throws Tobin out the emergency exit.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Good idea.”

As soon as the brunette walks away, Whitney sits down in the seats across from Ash. The two best friends stare at each other.

“You’re mad at me,” Ash finally states.

“No. Just...at the situation.” Whit takes a deep breath. “My heart fucking stopped when I saw those men walking towards us. I...I can’t even imagine what Ali felt.” Both women glance at the laughing brunette then back to each other. “Ash...when your tour is over...will you go back? Will you have to or...or want to?”

Ashlyn shakes her head. “No one wants to go back to a war zone, Whit. Not even the ones that say they do. They’re just trying to find that little bit of their...their soul, I guess, that gets stolen over there.” Ashlyn’s eyes get a far off look in her eyes. “It starts the second you walk off the plane. You feel the heat, feel bits of sand stirred up by the wind hit your face, smell the jet fuel mixed with...with something that is foreign to you. You hear the sounds of mechanics and pilots looking over planes and helicopters. You see Jeeps, trucks, Hummers, plane parts, cargo boxes. It could be any other airport, really. But then you see the guns mounted on all the vehicles. You see the warnings on the boxes about explosives inside. As you walk a little farther from the plane you see the lines of anti-aircraft guns set up. And you see men and women armed and in body armour. All of them have the same looks in their eyes. Whether they are laughing or yelling or just standing there. It’s the same look. The one that you swear you will never get.”

“What’s the look?” Whit asks as Ashlyn’s voice trails off.

Ashlyn looks down at her hands. “The look that says they have accepted they are just waiting to die. If you make it out alive it’s like you’ve won the fucking lottery. You think they’ve given up and swear it will never be you. But after the first time you get the shit scared out of you come to understand that...that you have to accept that death is inevitable or you will lose your mind from the constant fear. You just believe you will die thousands of miles from all that you hold dear.” A tear drips down onto her hand. “And in the back of your mind you wonder how...or if, you will ever get rid of that fatalistic view of life. Some guys go back to Iraq thinking that they can get the devil out of their head by...by...fuck, I don’t even know what. But they figure if they lost it in that Hell Hole they can find it again. But it’s not a ring lost in the sandbox; it’s not your keys that you misplaced. It’s something that you have to excise from your body and discard so it doesn’t weigh you down.”

“So then back to my original question: will you go back by request, Ashlyn?”

Ashlyn spins the wedding band around and around on her ring finger. She slowly lifts her eyes and looks her best friend in the eyes.

“I don’t know,” she admits weakly.

She looks so young and innocent in that moment; so lost and unsure. Whitney squeezes in between the seats and pulls Ashlyn into a firm hug. They women cry on each other’s shoulders.

“I will do everything in my power to help you. And what I can’t do myself I will find someone who can. A shrink. Another vet. Anyone that can help you, Ashlyn. I swear I will be by your side to help you heal so you never feel the need to go back there again.”

Abby and Pinoe see the interaction and exchange a look. They are thankful to see Ashlyn willing to show vulnerability but figure it may require a “Buds Night Out” to keep the healing moving forward. They grin, completely happy to help a friend out and have some fun while they do it.

* * *

 

By the time Ashlyn gets to her hotel room she just wants to drop onto her bed and relax. Her left leg is throbbing from doing all the work. Her arms and hands ache from the crutches. She can tell her right foot is swollen, most likely from the air pressure.

And she broke a nail.

Okay, the last was just an annoyance but she’s a little touchy at the moment. Ali and the team are going to do a quick work out to get rid of the travel kinks and the blonde is happy to have a moment alone to rest up. Ali has her spare room key so Ash can take a nap before dinner and know she won’t miss anything. Just as her eyes start to slip closed her phone alerts her to an email. She reaches over for it, assuming it’s another “Glad to see you out of Iraq” message from friends. But her mouth breaks into a wide grin when she sees it is from Tiffany and Malak.

_Hey Ash,_

_Malak coloured these pictures and insisted I send them to you. The originals will be waiting for you here in Baghdad but hopefully these copies will make you smile._

_Also, it looks like we’re a go with a host family. They live right near Johns Hopkins and the surgeons there have volunteered to treat Malak for her burns and to do anything to her arm that will help facilitate a prosthesis. Cross your fingers that as your wife raises the World Cup, we’ll be settling in at a house in Maryland._

_Well, I will let you get back to your friends and family. Take care and we’ll talk to you when you get back._

_Tiffany_

Ashlyn quickly fires back a thanks for the pictures and the updates. She sets a picture of a big red heart surrounded by cupids as her phone background and closes her eyes. She had so much to be thankful for and she couldn’t wait to show Ali the pictures and tell her more about the little girl that had saved her soul.

* * *

 

Ashlyn awakens to someone stroking a hand through her hair. She smiles and starts to roll into the touch but her right leg gets caught in the blankets and she groans as her movement is arrested.

“Noooo,” she pouts.

Ali smiles down at her wife. She is so adorable when she is whiny. “Ash, honey, are you going to want to go down to dinner?” she asks quietly.

“What’re we having,” she mumbles, her eyes still closed.

Ali shrugs. “No idea. Something healthy and power-building I am sure.”

Ashlyn finally opens her eyes. She stares up at the beautiful face of the brunette and can’t help but smile. “Hi, Princess.”

“Hi,” Ali replies with a giggle. “You awake enough to comprehend what’s happening?”

“You wanna go to dinner?” she mumbles.

“Yep. Hopefully with you but I’ll understand if you’d rather rest. I have a feeling it’s been a while since you’ve had a good sleep.”

Ashlyn nods. “Too fucking long. But I don’t want to miss a moment with you. You and Malak are keeping me going.”

Ali frowns in confusion. “Malak?”

“The little girl I told you about,” Ashlyn explains, reaching for her phone. “She had Tiffany send me an email. She coloured pictures and said they were for me so Tiff sent them.”

Ali scrolls through the pictures. “So cute! She’s 3?”

“Yeah.”

“So is she talking again?”

“No,” Ash answers sadly. “But she kinda has her own sign language. When she does this,” she brings her fingers to her head and mimics drawing them through her locks, “she is asking for me.”

“Because of your long hair,” Ali realizes. “And she came up with that on her own?” Ashlyn nods. “Amazing. She is a smart cookie.”

“Yeah, she is.” Ashlyn takes the phone back. “They found a host family for her. They’ll be heading to Maryland soon for her surgeries.”

“That’s great,” Ali says excitedly. “I’m glad she is finally getting a chance to heal. Especially since she’s helping you heal. I owe her a trip to the zoo or something.”

Ashlyn smiles. “She’d love that!”

Ali leans over and gives her wife a kiss. “Me, too.” She stands and goes to get the medicines for the blonde’s leg. “So, how about I treat that leg and we go down to dinner?”

Ashlyn smiles. “Sounds perfect.”

Despite the horror that the leg represents, they have come to enjoy this bonding time while the footballer takes care of her soldier. When the leg is medicated, Ashlyn reaches her hand out to the brunette.

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

“No thanks needed. Just taking care of you like I promised I would.”

The two share a kiss before Ali helps Ashlyn get her leg locked back in the immobilizer and together they head down to dinner with the team.


	40. Chapter 40

It is the day of the opening ceremonies of the 2015 Women’s World Cup. Though the official opener is in another city, each host city is having a special reception for the officials representing their soccer federation on behalf of their country. For the US contingent, this means Sunil Gulati, Jill Ellis, and other members from the US Soccer Federation and special appointees by President Obama, including Ashlyn. She has just finished getting her bun situated to accommodate her beret. She takes a deep breath and stares at herself in the mirror.

“In your dress blues while your company is in desert fatigues. Doesn’t seem right,” she mumbles.

She carefully removes her beret to keep from causing any stray hairs. As she applies some light make-up she hears the door to her hotel room open.

“Ashlyn?”

“In the bathroom, Whit.”

Whitney steps in and grins. “Looking sexy.”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes. She is in her dress shirt and tie, her hair perfectly done. But from the waist down she’s in sweats and her brace.

“Are you here to help or hinder?” the lieutenant asks.

“To help. Ali had to stay behind for extra penalty kick practice.”

“Jill planning ahead already?”

“Doesn’t hurt considering 2011, right?”

Ashlyn grins. “True. So, ready to play in my pants,” she asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

“You pervert. Get on the bed so I can get you naked,” Whit orders with a laugh.

“Oh, Whitney...my dreams finally come true!” Ashlyn says, fluttering her eyelashes.

“Cool your jets or I get Hope and Carli to do this,” Whitney threatens.

Ashlyn laughs. “Damn, woman, you are no fun since you got a serious boyfriend.”

Whitney blushes and rolls her eyes as she grabs Ashlyn’s dress pants and socks. Just 15 minutes later, Ashlyn is standing beside the bed, staring into the mirror. Her eyes travel from head to toe. Whitney stands beside her, studying her best friends face in the mirror.

“What’s going on in your head, Ash?”

“I’m here. My unit...my friends are there. It’s not fair, Whit.”

“Ashlyn, if you were there you’d be at a desk, not out in the field with them. You know that, right?”

“Yeah. But...” she sighs. “I don’t know. I just...it hits me sometimes that this is some sort of special reward for living while Dalton died. It just doesn’t seem fair or right or anything.”

“Ashlyn, him dying will never seem fair. His life was stolen by bastards who wanted to kill all of you. Dying the way he did was due to an act of cowardice by terrorists and there is not a damn thing you should feel guilty about.” She pauses. “And from what I heard, your leadership saved a bunch of lives. You honored him by being the best officer you could be and saving the lives of his soldiers.”

Ashlyn thinks about that a moment then smiles. “How do you always know what to say to me?”

Whitney smiles and hugs her from behind. “It’s a best friend thing. Like magic.”

Ashlyn chuckles and clasps her hands over Whit’s. “I believe it. Love you.”

“Love you, too. Now let’s get you downstairs so you don’t miss the shuttle.”

* * *

 

In the lobby, Ashlyn shakes hands with Sunil and other representatives of US Soccer. Just as the group starts to board the shuttle to the event, the last team van pulls up. Ali hops out and runs over. Ashlyn smiles.

“About time, Krieger,” she teases.

“Watch it, Harris,” Ali teases back.

They kiss carefully, so Ali doesn’t get sweat all over Ashlyn’s uniform. As it ends Ali looks her wife over and sighs.

“There’s something about a woman in uniform. Damn, baby.”

Ashlyn blushes. “Thanks. I feel the same about you when you’re in yours.”

Ali giggles. “See you tonight when you get back?”

“Count on it, beautiful. I’ll let you know when I get back here so you can let me know where to find you.”

“Deal.”

They kiss once more and Ashlyn hobbles up onto the bus. She waves at Ali as the shuttle pulls away. Tobin walks over and hands Ali her gear bag.

“You forgot something,” the middie teases.

Ali blushes. “I didn’t forget. I just knew one of you wonderful teammates would grab it for me so I could say goodbye to the sexiest officer the US Army ever produced.”

Tobin laughs as the duo walks into the hotel to shower and relax before dinner.

* * *

 

Ashlyn had not been sure what to expect at the dinner and reception. To her surprise, many of the officials from the other four countries are aware of who she is and how she had come to represent the US National Team. As she is talking to 2 officials from Nigeria, she hears a voice that makes her grin.

“ASHLYN HARRIS! You should have to run extra for scaring everyone!”

Ashlyn turns and grins at Pia Sundhage. The old US coach and current Sweden coach pulls the keeper into a hug. After a second, Pia leans back and looks her former player over.

“Other than the brace, you look wonderful.” She taps a finger on the Purple Heart hanging below Ashlyn’s ribbon rack. “This is pretty but I think we’d have all been happier if you didn’t have it. Especially Ali.”

Ashlyn smiles. “I’d say that’s a given. I will do my best not to add an oak leaf cluster to this one.”

“Good plan.” Pia pats Ash on the shoulders. “What you are doing is amazing, Ashlyn. I always knew you were meant for great things.”

Ashlyn blushes. “Thanks, Coach. Your message to me meant a lot. I’m glad I get to thank you in person and not just over email.”

“Me, too.”

They share another hug before Pia is called to go speak to someone from FIFA. After a couple of hours, Ashlyn is sitting in a chair by the wall. The China-Canada game is playing on a large screen but Ashlyn isn’t really paying attention. Her upper body aches and all she really wants is to return to the hotel and rest in her room.

And if she is honest with herself, part of her is wondering what might have been had she stayed playing soccer. Would she be a back-up on the US Team for this tournament? Would she be the number 2 or 3? Or would she be the number 4, still watching the team from afar?

She looks longingly at the bar, wishing she wasn’t on meds and could have a beer or 2. “Leave it to me to be unable to partake of an open bar,” she mumbles.

She puts a smile on her face as Jill Ellis walks up to her. “You look worn out.”

“I am,” Ashlyn admits. “Hard to sleep in this contraption.”

“Not to mention the wear and tear on your upper body and left leg,” Jill points out.

Ashlyn grins. “That, too.”

“Why not call for the hotel shuttle? You’ve put in your appearance and you’ll do your duty for the rest of the tournament as called upon. Go back now and watch the rest of the game with the team. Most are in the big conference room we have been given for our stay in Winnipeg.”

Ashlyn considers protesting but it’s going to be a long tournament with other receptions and official functions to attend behind the scenes. She nods.

“Good idea. Guess that’s why you’re the coach.”

Jill chuckles. “Exactly.” She hands Ashlyn her crutches as the lieutenant stands. “See you later tonight or tomorrow.”

Ashlyn nods. “Definitely. Thanks, Coach.”

Ashlyn makes her way to the lobby of the restaurant where the reception is being held. She asks the host to call for the hotel shuttle and happily boards it when it arrives. On the drive back, she sends Ali a text letting her know she’s on the way.

_“Yay! Come to the conference room when you get here. I have a surprise for you_.” Ali texts back.

Ashlyn smiles, assuming it’s the arrival of Deb or Ken Krieger and their significant others. As she walks into the hotel lobby, it is other recent arrivals that greet her first.

“ASHLYN!”

Ashlyn smiles as Reece and Rylie Rampone race towards her.

“CAREFUL! Girls, Ashlyn is hurt so be gentle!” their mother warns.

Chris and Christie detour from the elevator they had been waiting for to follow their daughters to the soldier. Ashlyn gives hugs to both girls. She then notices Reece studying her carefully.

“You got hurt at work?” the little girl asks.

Ashlyn nods. “Yes, I did.”

Reece studies her some more and Ashlyn can only smile at how much the little one looks like Cap at that moment. “And were you wearing your helmet for safety?” the little girl asks.

Ashlyn nods again. “I was. In fact, I’d have been hurt even worse if I hadn’t been,” she replies.

“Oh. Okay,” Reece says, obviously glad to hear the helmet is as protective as she’s come to believe.

Chris offers his hand to Ash. “Good to see you back and okay mostly.”

“Good to be here,” Ashlyn says. “And I’ll be good as new in no time.”

“Great. Well, we’re going to go up and get settled and watch the rest of the game as a family,” he says smiling proudly at his wife and daughters.

“Sounds like the best plan. Have fun.” She looks at the girls. “And I’ll see you at all the games.”

“Cool!” Rylie says, holding her hand up for a fist bump, which Ashlyn happily gives her.

Once the Rampone’s are on an elevator, Ashlyn makes her way down to the conference room. She smiles as she walks in the door and she sees Ali talking to Deb. Her heart swells with love for her mother-in-law.

“Two beautiful ladies. What’s a soldier to do?” she asks with a grin.

Deb spins around and lets out an “Eee!” worthy of her daughter. Ashlyn is once again struck by what a beauty her wife will still be in 30 years. Deb pulls Ashlyn into a hug. They hold each other close, no words needed to convey their love. Finally Deb leans back and stares into Ashlyn’s eyes.

“Are you really okay? Really?”

“I will be 100% in no time, Deb-Deb. Promise,” Ashlyn replies.

“You better be or you’ll be grounded until you are 50!”

Ashlyn chuckles and hugs her close again. Suddenly strong arms wrap around Ashlyn from behind. She looks over her shoulder and grins.

“Ken! I thought you weren’t getting here until Sunday!”

He smiles. “I wanted to spend more time with my daughters. Sue me,” he jokes. He steps around her to give her a proper hug. “Welcome back, Ash.”

“Thanks, Pops,” she replies with a smile.

Just then an ear-piercing shriek echoes through the room. Kyle runs up and screeches to a halt in front of Ashlyn, his eyes dancing with delight. “So, two blonde bimbos from Florida walk into a bar.”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes.

“The first one says,” he takes on a snooty, Kardashian voice, “ ‘Bartender, I’ll have a Coke and rum.’” His voice goes back to normal. “And so the second one gives her a look of horror and says,” he puts on a high-pitched Valley-girl accent, “ ‘OH. MY. GOD! Do you know how fattening that is, Ashlyn?’” His voice goes back to normal. “And the first one looks worried. She nods her head.” He puts back on the first accent. “You are so right, Ali! Bartender, make that a Coke and DIET Rum!’” He bursts out laughing.

“You are so not funny,” Ashlyn tells him.

“But you love me anyway!”

Ashlyn pretends to think on it. “Ehhh, tolerate...maybe.”

He pretends to pout, then they both laugh and wrap each other up in a big hug.

“I missed you, Ash. Glad you’re home even if only for a little while.”

“Missed you, too, Ky.”

“Are you two done with your strange friendship rituals or what?” Ali asks in amusement.

Ashlyn leans on her crutches as Ali wraps an arm around her waist. “I think so.” She grins as Ken’s fiancé and Deb’s husband walk up. “I am so happy to see all of you. I hadn’t expected to see you all for a couple more days. I’m glad we’ll get to spend more time together.” She looks at her wife. “Thank you for the wonderful surprise.”

Ali gets a sly look on her face. “Oh, that’s not your surprise. The surprise comes later.”

Ashlyn blushes BRIGHT red. “Alex!” she hisses. “Don’t imply sex stuff in front of your parents and brother,” she whispers.

Those around her start to laugh. Ali rolls her eyes, also blushing. “I wasn’t talking sex, honey.”

“Oh,” Ashlyn says, even more embarrassed now. “Sorry.”

Ali glances at her watch. “Nope, your surprise should happen in about 30 minutes. I thought you’d be at the reception longer.”

“I would have been but Jill saw I was getting uncomfortable. Arms are killing me and my foot is swelling a little.”

“Then how about we all grab a seat and watch the second half of the tourney opener,” Ken suggests.

The group moves towards the TV. Kyle and his stepdad quickly pull some chairs together, including one for Ashlyn to rest her leg on.

“Ali! Catch,” Alex says, tossing her a pillow she had been using. “For Ash’s leg.”

Ali smiles. “Thanks, Lex.” She carefully puts it under Ashlyn’s leg. “Good, baby?”

“Perfect. Thank you, baby. And thank you, too, Baby Horse.”

Alex gives her a wink. The room quiets as the game comes back on. Canada is expected to go far and it’s not far-fetched to believe the US could face their northern rivals in the elimination rounds. Time to scout potential competition. Ali and Ashlyn holds hands. Ali pays attention to the game while Ash has a whispered conversation with Deb.

With about 10 minutes left in the game, Ali gets a text message. She stands and moves away from her wife to respond to it, even turning her back. Ashlyn lifts an eyebrow.

“What’s with her?”

Deb shrugs. “Who knows?” she says in a high-pitched voice that tells Ashlyn she knows exactly what is going on.

Ashlyn studies her mother-in-law. “Deb? What’s up?”

Deb just grins and stands, walking over to her daughter. Ash looks over at the others who are paying rapt attention to the game, even though only Ken had been as interested as his daughter prior to this moment.

“Can someone please tell me what’s going on?” Ashlyn insists.

“Nope,” Kyle says, grinning wildly.

Ashlyn rolls her eyes. “You all suck sometimes.”

She goes back to watching the game, fighting to ignore her wife even though her curiosity is burning her. A few minutes later she sees Lauren glance towards the back of the room and smile. Ashlyn figures it must be the arrival of the middie’s family. Hands cover her eyes.

“Guess who?”

Ashlyn nearly falls out of her chair at the sound of that voice. Ken and Kyle catch her and steady her as she stands. Her eyes fill with tears. Ashlyn can’t even speak. She pulls her grandmother into a hug with one arm, her other arm opening to her grandfather, mother, father and brother.

“Surprise!” Ali says with a grin.

Deb wraps an arm around her daughter’s shoulder as the Harris family enjoys a tear-filled reunion. Finally Grandma leans back and takes Ashlyn’s face in her hands.

“You make us so proud but you need to stop scaring us or I will spank you.”

Ashlyn grins. “So you’ll spank me and Deb will ground me. Anyone else have a punishment in mind?” Every other member of the family raises a hand. Ashlyn laughs. “Then I’ll remember not to get hurt. I hope.” She turns to Ali. “Thank you isn’t enough.”

Ali gives her a kiss. “I’d say ‘thank you’ is perfect.”

Ashlyn turns back to her family. “I can’t believe you all are here! And I can’t believe none of you slipped up and mentioned you were coming! I am so, so happy to see you!”

She hugs her family once more. She had hoped to meet up with them briefly in DC after the World Cup and before she left to go back to Iraq. She holds them close.

“I love you guys so much,” she whispers, wishing she’d never have to let them go again.

* * *

 

At the end of the night, Ashlyn finds out that the surprise guests mean surprise roommates due to how booked the hotels are for the tournament. Her father, grandfather, and brother are staying with Kyle. Her mother and grandmother are staying with Ash. And the soldier couldn’t be happier.

Until it is time to doctor her leg. She looks at the women standing around her. Ali was there to doctor it and the other ladies were there to get a look at the wound. Ashlyn looks at her wife, worry in her eyes.

“Um, maybe it should just be you here, Alex,” she suggests.

“Oh, no you don’t, young lady!” her grandmother states. “No hiding this from us.”

“But, Grandma, it’s really bad and...and...I don’t want you to...to see and know and...” she looks pleadingly at Ali.

Ali sighs. She sees both sides of the argument. “Honey, sometimes not knowing makes it even harder. Imagination can make things worse.” She looks to the others. “That said, Ash can’t protect us from the news and stuff from over there but she can protect us from this. It makes her feel better to think she’s helping us.”

Tammye sits down on the bed beside her daughter. “When you were a little girl and you had an injury there were many times I wasn’t there to help you make it better. I couldn’t kiss it and make the pain go away. I couldn’t put a Band-Aid on it. Nothing. Please, Ashlyn, let me be here now to hold your hand and...and be the mother I should have been back then.”

Ashlyn’s eyes tear up at the heartfelt plea. She nods. “Okay, Mom.” She looks at Deb and Grandma. “It’s...not pretty. But if you want to stay I get it. I promise.”

Deb nods. Grandma takes Deb’s hand as Tammye stays beside her daughter. Ali waits until Ashlyn meets her eyes and nods before unlocking the brace and removing it carefully. The couple then carefully slide off Ashlyn’s dress uniform pants. All that is left now is the soft sleeve that covers it when she is in uniform. Ashlyn takes a deep breath.

“So, uh, last chance to leave,” she offers.

Grandma responds by picking up one of the ointment tubes. “I believe you said this one was first, right Alex?”

Ali smiles. “Yes, Grandma.”

“Well, let’s get to it.”

Ali looks to Ashlyn and sees her wife’s head leaning on her mother’s shoulder. She smiles and starts to ease the sleeve up and down, careful not to drag it over the staples. Tammye inhales sharply.

“Oh, baby...”

“It’s getting better, Mom. Promise.”

Ali finishes getting the sleeve off, pulling off Ashlyn’s sock with it. She glances at Grandma, whose eyes are locked on the horrible wound.

“Grandma?” Ali asks.

The older woman doesn’t speak, just offers the tube. Ali takes it and begins the process of treating the wound, explaining it to them as she had to Whitney and Tracy. When she is done, she looks up.

“So, uh, that’s it. Then let it dry a bit before putting on sleep pants and the brace.”

“And...how long?” Grandma asks.

“I go to a local doctor on Tuesday to get the staples removed. They’ll do a scan to see the status of the internal sutures and to see if the muscle looks like it is healing correctly.”

“And if it’s not?” Deb asks.

Ashlyn and Ali exchange a look. Only these two knew the answer to this question that no one else had thought to ask.

“Uh, well, if the muscle isn’t knitting correctly, they’ll fly me to Walter Reed MMC in Bethesda for surgery to see if there is more they can do to knit the muscle back together.”

“And if they can’t?” Tammye asks.

Ashlyn shrugs. “Don’t know.”

“I am sure you know the options,” Grandma presses.

Ashlyn sighs. “They will...excise any part of the muscle that won’t heal. They can they try to pull together more of the parts that are strong enough to heal and we’ll be in a waiting game again.”

“And if they can’t pull together more muscles?” Tammye asks.

Ashlyn swallows hard. “If it...looks like the muscle isn’t viable...it will be removed and...and I will probably lose my leg from the knee down,” she finally admits quietly.

Tammye lets out a moan and pulls her daughter closer. Grandma just clenches her hand together. Deb looks at her daughter and sees tears streaming silently from deep brown eyes.

“You knew?”

Ali nods. “I knew,” she croaks. “But her leg is looking really good! There is no excess swelling. And lately as the meds start to wear off she’s getting pins and needles in her calf which the doctors think is a sign the muscle is trying to do its job. Signs are really, really good right now!”

Grandma takes a deep breath. “Then that is what we’ll concentrate on.”

“I second that,” Deb agrees heartily.

Ashlyn slowly looks at her mother. “Mom?”

Tammye kisses her daughter’s temple. “I agree, too. But no matter what happens, you will still be my hero.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Thanks, Mom. I love you.” She looks at the other 3 ladies. “I love all of you so much.”

“We love you, too, Little One,” Grandma says.

“Definitely,” Deb chimes in.

Ali gets up and grabs the pajama pants Ash has been wearing. The other ladies chuckle when they see the sharks all over them.

“Some things never change,” Grandma says as she rolls her eyes.

Ali gets her wife dressed and back in the brace. She then helps her get out of her dress shirt and into a tee shirt...with a big great white shark breaching the waves on it. The group looks at Ash in her shark pajamas.

“Well, at least they almost sort of match,” Deb notes as they all laugh.

Ali glances at her watch. “Well, I need to get down to my room for curfew.” Tammye stands so Ali can sit down beside her wife. “Sleep well, baby. I’ll see you at breakfast.”

Ashlyn smiles. “I’ll be there.”

The two share a hug and kiss. Deb says her goodnights, too, giving Ash an extra-long hug. Soon it is just the Harris women in the room. Ashlyn looks at them and grins.

“Okay...ask all the questions you’ve been dying to ask.”

Tammye and Grandma exchange a look. They then spend the next hour asking their soldier all the things they want to know about the injury and her time in Iraq in general. Ash answers as honestly as she can, forcing herself not to cage her answers because they would see right through her in a heartbeat. By the end, the three women are on the bed with Ashlyn being hugged from either side.

“You really do make us proud, Ashlyn. But you also scare the shit out of us,” Tammye states.

Ashlyn grin. “So...not much changed from when I was a kid?”

The women chuckle. Grandma shakes her head.

“Sadly, no I guess not.”

Ashlyn gives her a kiss on the cheek. “Sorry, Grandma.”

The women decide to get ready for bed and turn in. Jet lag is catching up to the surprise visitors. When Ashlyn leaves the bathroom she sees her mother hanging up the dress uniform jacket that had been laid upon the dresser. Tammye runs her finger over the Purple Heart. Ashlyn swallows and crutches over to the dresser.

“You can, uh, put that in here,” she offers up the box it goes in. “That way, you know, you won’t see it.”

Tammye turns and smiles at her girl. “Why wouldn’t I want to see it? You earned this medal doing amazing work. It reminds me that I have a remarkable daughter.”

Ashlyn smiles. “I’m only remarkable because of you and Grandma.” She looks at the family matriarch. “I mean it when I say I wouldn’t be the officer and person I am today without you both.”

Tammye puts the jacket into the closet. She walks over and kisses her daughter’s cheek. “You give us too much credit. You were the one who decided your path many, many years ago. We’re all just glad you followed your heart and that your heart was a much better guide than your father or I was way back when. Everything you are is a testament to your goodness, Ashlyn. Never underestimate yourself.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Thank you for saying that, Mom. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

The two share a hug and kiss. Tammye then hurries into the bathroom to finish getting ready and hide the tears in her eyes. Ashlyn gives her grandma a hug then takes all her medications. By the time her mother returns to the bedroom, Ashlyn is nearly asleep. Tammye climbs into bed with her daughter.

“Sleep, sweet girl. Let the night heal your wounds,” she whispers.

Ashlyn smiles and her eyes close completely. Tammye glances over at Grandma.

“I can hardly believe she’s here and we’re here with her.”

Grandma smiles. “I know what you mean. I plan to make the most of these next few days to help give her as many good memories to take back with her as I can.”

Tammye nods. “Me, too.”

The two women stare at Ashlyn and discuss her a little longer before giving in to sleep themselves.


	41. Chapter 41

GAME DAY! Ali awoke with a flock of butterflies in her stomach. All her life game days had meant nerves but not on the scale she has them today. Today the USWNT starts down the Road to Redemption. She sits up and stretches, glancing at the bed beside hers. Sydney sleeps splayed across the bed, her mouth slightly open. Ali chuckles.

“Just another morning,” she murmurs as she throws a pillow at her roommate. “SYD! ALARM WENT OFF!”

Sydney makes strange grumbling sounds and cuddles up to the pillow Ali had thrown. Ali reaches for another pillow then stops. There was a better way, she thinks evilly. She gets up and walks over to the bed.

THEN POUNCES!

Syd squeals as Ali begins to tickle her relentlessly. Finally the forward wiggles her way off the bed and onto the floor. Ali lays on the bed, her chin propped on her hand and looks down at her friend.

“Oh, good. You’re up,” the defender jokes.

“You suck,” Syd grumbles.

“Very well, according to Ashlyn,” Ali laughs.

“OH! OH, stop! Oh, my poor innocent ears!” Syd says dramatically.

Ali laughs as she stands. “Your ears are the only thing about you that are innocent,” she teases as she heads into the bathroom.

When she comes out, Sydney is actually up and checking over her game bag. Ali sighs and sits on the edge of the bed.

“Nervous?” Syd asks.

“Always,” Ali confirms.

“The backline is looking good. JJ has really stepped it up since Cap got hurt.” Sydney turns and looks at Ali. “You guys are going to be our stars. I just know it.”

Ali smiles. “I don’t care about being a star. I just care about winning. We let it go 4 years ago. I will NOT let it go this time.”

“Damn right!” Syd says, offering her a high-5 as she passes by to go to the bathroom.

Ali quickly puts on her make-up and pulls on comfy sweats for team breakfast. She grabs her phone and sees she has a text from her wife.

“ _Mom and Grandma doctored my leg. Going out to breakfast with our families since Jill wants a team breakfast. Will see you when we get back. I love you, baby_.”

Ali smiles and texts back her love. Yes, it took a chunk out of her savings to pay for Ash’s family to fly in but it was damn worth it. And if her agent can seal the deal on a photo shoot opportunity that would go far in putting that money back. Of course, she hasn’t mentioned the ESPN shoot to Ashlyn yet. That could be a deal killer right there if Ash doesn’t approve.

“Ah, well. Time will tell,” she mumbles as she leaves the room to head down to the team breakfast.

* * *

 

Ali is laughing at a story Pinoe is telling in a style only the crazy blonde can, when Jill steps up to the front of the room.

“Ladies! Can I have your attention please!” she calls out. She waits until conversations stop then smiles at the collected group. “Well, I don’t know if you remember or not but we have a game today.” The team chuckles. “This is the game we have been waiting 4 long years for. This is the game that starts us on the path back to the World Cup Championship game. Everything we do today lays the groundwork for the rest of the tournament. Each and every one of you are vital to our success and each of you are capable of being starters. When I call on you, I know you’ll be ready to go no matter what your role may be. Tonight we will take the pitch and show the world that the US Women’s National Team deserves the World Cup Trophy and that we will NOT STOP until we hoist it on July 5.”

The team cheers and Jill gives them a second.

“Okay, now enjoy your breakfast. At 11 we’re taking a trip to the stadium so you can walk the turf and get an idea what the conditions will be this evening. The other 3 teams will be there, too, so we won’t be doing any drills. It will strictly be a walk through and a chance to greet old friends who will be enemies for 90 minutes over the next 3 games. Let’s do this, ladies!”

The team claps and goes back to eating and chatting. Abby looks at Ali.

“Think Ash will go to the stadium with us?”

Ali looks surprised. “Uh, I don’t know. I mean, I figure no since it’s a team thing. Why?”

Abby and Pinoe exchange a look. “Just curious,” the senior forward states.

Ali’s eyes narrow. “What do you two have planned?”

“Why so suspicious? Geez,” Pinoe pouts.

“Because I can see the wheels turning in your heads. What’s going on?”

Abby sighs. “We just...want to really make sure she’s doing okay. You know, mentally and stuff. We promised you both we’d take care of her best we can and make sure she opens up about things she may not want you to know.”

Ali smiles, touched by their concern for her wife. “You guys are great. To be honest, I am sure she does need to talk. But she won’t today. She won’t take your attention from the game. Your better bet would be tomorrow after recovery and after she gets back from getting her staples out. Plus her family leaves tomorrow afternoon so I doubt she’d do anything with you all before then.”

Abby thinks a second then nods. “Good points. But we can still lay the groundwork today.”

“Right!” Pinoe agrees. “And then tomorrow we kidnap her and whisk her away to parts unknown to you for an evening of Buddy Bonding.”

Ali smiles and nods her head. “Perfect.”

As the team finishes breakfast, Alex walks up and hooks her arm into Ali’s. “So did I hear the ‘boys’ are bonding tomorrow?”

Ali starts to laugh. “Yes, you did.”

“Perfect. SHOPPING!”

Ali laughs and nods. “Best recovery plan EVER!”

Ali knows she can’t afford to buy much after the plane ticket splurge but she will definitely enjoy a day out with Alex, the Morgan’s, and her mother and soon to be step-mother. They will laugh more than buy anyway and it will be a great way to get her mind off soccer for a little while before they regroup to plan for Sweden.

* * *

 

At 11:20 Ashlyn is crutching along beside her wife and the US backline as they walk the field at Winnipeg Stadium. Hope is walking with Ash and shakes her head.

“My defenders are going to get torn to shreds on this shit,” she mutters.

“Not to mention you’re going to be diving on concrete,” Ashlyn points out. “Might want to add an extra shirt under your jersey for impact protection.”

Hope nods. “Won’t help much but I think I will.” She bends and picks up a handful of rubber beads. “Still can’t believe we are playing the World Freaking Cup on this shit.”

“No kidding,” Ashlyn agrees.

“HARRIS!”

Ashlyn stops and turns to see someone in a Matilda’s warm up racing towards her. She grins as Lisa DeVanna, Ali’s former Washington Spirit teammate, is running towards the group. The US defenders keep walking as the Aussie forward reaches Ash.

“Damn good to see you, mate!”

Lisa pulls Ashlyn into a hug.

“Glad to be seen. How are you doing?”

Lisa chuckles. “Me? I’m fine. Just playing soccer and stuff. You, though, damn! Off saving the world.”

Ashlyn blushes. “Not the world. Just one little patch of it,” she says with a wink.

“When I heard you were injured over there I was so worried. I sent Ali an email and was so happy she said you’d be fine. How long you gimped up?”

“Hopefully just a few more days. Get the staples out tomorrow and the muscle scanned and evaluated. If all is looking good I’ll be able to start rehabbing the leg by the end of the week.”

“Awesome! I’ll keep my fingers crossed for you!”

“Thanks.”

The two chat a bit more before Lisa has to return to her team. Ashlyn turns and catches up to her wife and the others. Before she gets far, a couple of players from Sweden and Nigeria catch up to her. Again, contacts through her wife and the NWSL. It touches Ashlyn that though they don’t know her as well as they know Ali, they all express their concerns and offer prayers. It is a reminder that though they are all looking to win on the field, off the field the greater family of women’s soccer players is about respect and compassion. It is a wonderful feeling.

* * *

 

Ali reties her cleats to make them as tight as possible. Warm ups were done. Now they are waiting for the call to the entry tunnel. She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. She then reaches under her jersey and pulls out the dog tags she still wears daily.

“Love you, baby,” she whispers, before pulling them off, kissing them, and placing them in her locker.

Sure, she had seen Ashlyn a couple hours before and kissed her in person. But maybe, just maybe, Ali’s pregame ritual had become superstition. But she would never admit that to her wife, she thinks with a grin.

She stands and jumps up a few times to make sure her gear all feels right and then looks around. She sees JJ fighting to not look nervous. Ali walks over to the youngster and squats down in front of her. They lock eyes.

“I am damn proud to be out there on that line with you. We got this, right?”

JJ slowly smiles. “We got this,” JJ agrees. She swallows hard. “When do the elephants stop running through my stomach?” she asks the veteran defender.

Ali grins. “Final whistle of the Championship Game,” she answers.

JJ chuckles and actually feels her nerves settle a bit. Ali pats her on the head and stands. Today...today they will beat Australia. There is no other option.

* * *

 

Five minutes into the game, Hope makes an incredible save. And that is what is needed to settle the US a little. Prior to that they had seemed a little tentative. But now they knew they had to kick into another gear and do their best to keep their keeper bored.

And then in the 12th minute, Pinoe creates magic! A simple send trying to find Abby instead deflects off a defender and the US is up 1-0!

Ashlyn is screaming along with thousands of others in the stadium. She wishes she could jump up and down but instead has to settle for a strong hug from Ken.

“They’re gonna do this!” she screams.

“Damn right they are!” he agrees.

But the US supporters are quieted a little in the 27th when Lisa DeVanna puts one in the back of the net. As much as Ashlyn hates to admit it, it was a great shot and great feed from Michelle Heyman to set it all up.

“Damn it,” she mutters as she watches the scoreboard flick to 1-1. “Come on, ladies. You can win this!” she whispers.

It takes until the 61st minute for the US to finally pull ahead once more. An amazing, sliding send by Sydney to Christen, who calmly slots the ball home gives the US the 2-1 advantage. It is the game winner but the US wants to hedge their bets so in the 78th, Pinoe records the brace!

“PINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOE!” Ashlyn chants along with thousands of her closest friends.

In the 79th minute, Ashlyn is excited to see Alex Morgan checking in to a game for the first time since an injury.

“GO ALEX! YOU GOT THIS, BABY HORSE!” she screams.

And though she doesn’t score, she gets time on the field to show she is nearly back to form. When the final whistle blows, Ashlyn and Ken embrace once more.

“One down, 2 to go!” Ashlyn states.

“You know it!” Ken agrees.

The two remain in their seats as the US team does a victory lap, waving and thanking the spectators. When Ali catches her wife’s eyes, she grins, bringing her hand to her heart and kissing her ring finger. Ashlyn smiles and returns the gesture.

“I LOVE YOU, ALI KRIEGER! MARRY ME!” one fan yells.

Ashlyn laughs as Ali shrugs and calls back. “SORRY! I AM TAKEN!”

Ashlyn shakes her head. “Can’t say I blame the guy for trying,” she says to Ken, who nods in agreement.

* * *

 

When the team finally starts to file into the conference room, Ashlyn pulls herself to her feet. She brings her wife into a firm hug.

“You played so good, baby,” she praises. “A brick fucking wall.”

Ali smiles, sinking into the embrace. “We had a few miscues but all in all I agree.”

Ash leans back and kisses her gently. “Miscues happen. The important thing is you regrouped and held the line the rest of the game. You make me so, so proud.” She pulls her close again. “And to see ‘Krieger-Harris’ on the back of your jersey makes me feel...feel...like maybe I am a small part of all this.”

Ali smiles and hugs her tighter. “You are a huge part of this, Ash. From helping me not give up after the ACL injury to pushing me through the concussion to just...just supporting me every step of the way. I’m here thanks to you, Ashlyn. It’s only right my wife’s name is on the pitch with me.”

Ashlyn is overcome with emotion. She forgets they aren’t alone and draws Ali into passionate kiss. It doesn’t even break when the team starts to whistle and cat-call. It ends when they want it to end. Ashlyn stares into the eyes that reflect her hopes and dreams for the future.

“I love you so much, Alex. Never doubt that.”

“I don’t. Because I love you that much, too,” Ali says.

They start to kiss again. This time they do notice the interruption.

“EXCUSE US! PEOPLE TRYING TO EAT WITHOUT GAGGING!” Kyle hollers.

The women break apart, chuckling but not at all sorry. Ali gives her family members hugs and finally sits down beside her wife.

“Hungry, Princess?” Ashlyn asks.

“Starving but just want to sit and relax a second.”

“I’ll get you something, honey. Just relax,” Vicki says.

Ali smiles and nods her thanks to her father’s fiancé. She leans against Ashlyn and accepts a glass of water from her dad as they start to rehash the game and how well the table’s favorite defender played against a strong Australian front line.

* * *

 

“Uh, are you sure you three want to be in here?” Ashlyn asks, staring at her mother, mother-in-law and grandmother.

“Of course we are,” Grandma replies as they wait for the doctor who will be removing Ashlyn’s staples. Her brace has already been removed and she lies on an exam table in just a pair of shorts. “We promised Alex.”

Ashlyn grins. “Of course you did. But this is kinda gross so I get it if you change your mind.”

A few minutes later the doctor walks in and comes to an abrupt halt. “Wow. Full house,” she jokes.

“Sorry. My bodyguards refuse to leave me alone,” Ashlyn says with a grin.

“If these women are related to you, considering what I’ve seen in your records, Lieutenant, I’m not surprised they want to keep a close eye on you.”

Ashlyn smiles as the doctor starts to examine the wound. By the time she finishes her visual inspection, the nurse has arrived with the tray holding the implement needed to remove the staples. The doctor smiles.

“All looks good. No signs of infection. Skin is slightly pink which is good so this should be smooth sailing. You may feel a slight pressure but no pain. If something hurts, tell me so we can reevaluate for infection. Sound good?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Ashlyn replies.

The doctor gets up to scrub and put on gloves while the nurse sets up the tray. Once she’s ready, the doctor opens the sterile packet holding the suture remover. Ashlyn grins.

“Kinda looks like a funky dog nail clipper.”

Deb rolls her eyes. “Only you, Ashlyn.”

The doctor smiles and quickly counts the number of sutures. She gives the count to the nurse and begins. Ashlyn’s grandmother strokes her hair, hoping to calm herself more than her granddaughter. Ashlyn just closes her eyes and concentrates on trying to feel if anything feels wrong. When the doctor finally removes the final suture, Ashlyn sighs in relief.

“Feels good?” the doctor asks.

“Thankfully yes, ma’am,” Ashlyn says.

“Good. I’ll get an orderly to come down and get you in a wheelchair. Next stop an MRI to check out that muscle. Any issues I should know about there?”

“No, ma’am. I seem to be getting the pins and needles the military docs said were a good thing. I’m praying that means all is good inside.”

The doctor pats Ashlyn on the thigh. “I’m sure it will mean just that. Let’s confirm that diagnosis.”

Ashlyn nods. She tries to hide it but the ladies in the room all see the fear in her eyes as she worries what it will mean if the MRI doesn’t confirm the diagnosis. She takes a deep breath as the doctor leaves.

“I’m scared,” she whispers.

The other three ladies simply step forward and do their best to comfort her. No false promises. No condescending statements. Just silent, strong support to remind her that no matter what happens, she will have them beside her.

Thirty minutes later Ashlyn is holding her breath as the MRI machine rumbles to life. She stares up at the ceiling but her mind is playing images of what her life could be if she loses her leg.

_Working a desk job States Side her entire career._

_Learning to walk and run again._

_Chasing after a toddler on just one real leg._

_Trying to learn to surf with a prosthetic._

_Slow dancing with her wife, then watching Ali fast dance with friends because Ash doesn’t trust her fake leg._

She sighs and squeezes her eyes shut. “Stop it, Ashlyn. Just. Stop. It.” She scolds herself...but more and more images fly through her head and she feels depression trying to sneak in as she contemplates a future not even promised to her as yet.

* * *

 

The morning after the game those who had played in the game go to an athletic facility pool for some recovery. Ali eases into the pool and starts to carefully move her tired legs through the water. She strokes her fingertips over the surface as she lets her mind wander to where she really wants to be: at the hospital with Ashlyn.

As others join her in the water, she gives them a smile in greeting. Conversations go on around her but she slowly distances herself from her teammates, making her way to the opposite side of the pool. In her mind she sees a future as it could be if Ash loses her lower leg.

_Watching Ash get frustrated at a desk job States Side her entire career._

_Ash fighting to learning to walk and run again._

_Ash chasing after a toddler on just one real leg._

_Ash trying to learn to surf with a prosthetic._

_Ash slow dancing with Ali, then refusing to fast dance because the soldier doesn’t trust her fake leg._

Ali hates all these negative thoughts but she just can’t shake them. She gets farther from her teammates so she doesn’t have to talk to anyone. She thought she had been sly, that it just looked like she was working her legs and not trying to hide away in her mind. Her back is to her teammates and she is so lost in her own thoughts she doesn’t notice they have gotten suspiciously quiet.

And then she is hit with wave upon wave of water splashing all over her.

“EEEEEEEE!” She squeals as she spins, trying to block the splashing of 13 women, who are laughing and giving it all they can. “STOP! YOU JERKS! STOP!”

“Okay, guys, let’s give her a chance,” Abby says. The splashing stops. “You going to keep hiding away from us and worrying about your wife or do we splash again, Kriegs?”

Ali can’t help but laugh. “Sorry, sorry! I promise to stop wallowing.” She wipes her face. “You know, I was trying to not get my hair wet.”

“I’d say you failed, Kriegs,” Carli jokes.

“No, I’d say I got ambushed. Couldn’t have just spoken to me first?”

“Where would the fun be in that?” Pinoe asks with a grin.

Ali rolls her eyes. “Where indeed?” She walks towards her teammates. “Though I may not agree with your tactics, thank you for getting me out of my head for a bit.”

“Any time, Al,” Lauren tells her sincerely.

“Well, if that’s all settled, can we get back to recovery?” Dawn asks from the side of the pool with a smile.

The team nods and gets back to the water work out that will help with their muscle recovery as they await what will likely be their toughest game of the first round: Sweden. Once Dawn is satisfied all are working, Ali makes her way to Abby.

“Thank you,” she whispers.

Abby smiles. “No thanks needed. We know where you want to be right now. Just keep thinking good thoughts, okay?”

Ali nods. “I’ll try. Promise.”

* * *

 

After the pool, the team had changed into shorts and tees for a brief, light workout with weights. Ali is the fourth player to walk into the weight room and almost doesn’t notice her wife sitting on a weight bench. When she finally notices the smiling blonde she comes to a halt. She looks down at Ash’s leg then back up again.

“Where’s your brace?”

Ashlyn shrugs. “Don’t have to wear it for rehab,” she says nonchalantly.

Ali’s eyes widen. “Rehab?”

“Yep. Start with 5 pounds on the leg lift. Will help my calf start to regain strength but won’t pull out the internal sutures that are still doing their job.”

Ali steps closer, her stomach tingling with excitement. “Doing...their job?”

“Do I have to spell it out for you?” Ashlyn teases. “I thought I was the blonde in the relationship.”

“You’re going to be okay?”

“And the lady catches up!” Ashlyn shouts.

Ali races forward and pulls her into a hug. “You’re going to be okay!”

“Yeah, baby, I am. Start rehabbing today. Still use the brace and a cane to walk but can unlock the hinge at the knee. Pretty much just need it for stability while my leg gets used to being mobile again.”

“But you’re going to be okay!”

Ashlyn laughs. “Yes, Alex, I am going to be okay. All of me will be around to annoy you the rest of our lives.”

Ali gives her a deep kiss. “Oh, thank God.”

They share a hug and the team joins in. Soon Ali is spotting her wife as Ashlyn starts down the painful path to getting her leg back up to where it used to be.

* * *

 

“Can we get an ice cream? I want to walk down the street eating an ice cream!” Ashlyn begs.

Pinoe looks at her in confusion. “Uh, why?”

“Because I couldn’t while I had crutches,” Ashlyn says as if it’s common sense.

Pinoe, Abby, Whit and Sarah Huffman bust out laughing. Whitney walks over to a street vendor and buys her best friend a drumstick.

“Here you go, 3 year old.”

“Hey! Be nice. I just said goodbye to my family at the airport and I’m just getting mobile again,” Ashlyn scolds.

“Doesn’t mean you’re not a 3 year old,” Whitney counters.

Ashlyn thinks a second then shrugs. “Huh. Maybe you’re right,” she agrees with a grin as she bites into her ice cream.

They walk along, stopping for the players to sign autographs when they get recognized but mostly just enjoying time together. At this moment, Sarah and Ashlyn are again waiting for the players to finish with a group of kids. Ashlyn looks at the shorter woman.

“This is an intervention, isn’t it?”

Sarah smiles. “Yeah, it is. We just want to do a mental check on you, Ash.”

Ashlyn nods. “I get that. I am...better than I was when I first got here but...but still working through a lot of guilt.”

“Survivor’s guilt?” Sarah guesses.

“Yeah,” Ashlyn answers quietly. “Dalton died because he took the seat I normally ride in. I didn’t say anything because he is...was my c.o. so if he wants that seat he gets that seat. The kid in the front seat died, too. I still...don’t know if they might have lived if we’d gotten them out sooner.” She blinks away her tears. “That haunts me, Sar.”

Sarah takes her arm. “Is there a way to find out?”

Ashlyn nods. “Eventually the official report will be published. It will include autopsy info. Until then I just...I just have to answer to Dalton in my dreams.”

“Oh, Ash. Nightmares?” she asks sympathetically.

“Fuck yeah. I’ve learned to control my body so I don’t scream and twitch but the images are there. No one knows but you that they haunt my dreams every night.”

“You need to talk to Ali about them.”

“Can’t. She has the tournament.”

Sarah stops walking and forces Ashlyn to face her. “And if the situation were reversed?”

“Well, I...I, uh...”

“Tell me this: if Ali were hiding shit like this from you, wouldn’t you know and worry more that she won’t confide in you?”

Ashlyn had been prepared for a different question. She had been ready to answer that, yes, Ali would understand hiding it until after the World Cup. She hadn’t expected to be called out on how well they know each other. Ashlyn leans against a wall.

“I’m an ass. She knows, doesn’t she?”

“Of course she does,” Sarah replies. “Why do you think she was so eager to send you out with us?”

Ashlyn sighs and smiles. “I just figured she was the best, most understanding woman in the world.”

“Well, she is. But she also knew you needed to tell us what you are scared to tell her. It would be more unusual if you weren’t having nightmares. Lying about it or hiding it won’t do anyone any good, least of all you. You need to get it all out of your head, Ashlyn, so when you go back you’re healed mentally and physically. You owe it not only to yourself and your family, but you also owe it to your squad.”

Ashlyn lifts off her snapback and runs a hand through her hair. She stares off into the distance as she puts her hat back on. “You’ve given me a lot to think about.”

“Good.” The two start walking again knowing the others will catch up.

“OOO! Let’s go in here!” Ashlyn says excitedly, hurrying into the shop.

Sarah laughs and follows her. “Souvenirs?”

“Yeah! I saw something I want to get Malak!”

Sarah is confused. “Who’s Malak?”

“She’s a little girl that saved my soul,” Ashlyn says as she grabs a stuffed owl, the mascot for the cup. “I saw a little girl with one and I just know Malak will love it. She doesn’t have any toys to call her own so this will be perfect, especially since she has her surgeries and stuff soon.”

Sarah chuckles at how excited Ash is. “So, what’s her whole story? What surgeries?”

Ashlyn tells her about the little girl. By the time she is done Sarah is shaking her head...and grabbing a couple of tee shirts.

“She’ll like these, too.” Ashlyn gives her a look of surprise. Sarah shrugs. “She helped save one of my best friends. Least I can do is get her a couple of shirts.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Thanks, Sarah.”

Once they have their presents for Malak, the two head back onto the street just as the other three arrive. Whitney sees the owl and chuckles.

“Malak?”

“Of course,” Ashlyn answers. “And Sarah got her a couple of shirts, too.”

“Perfect. Let’s keep walking,” Whitney says.

“Who’s Malak?” Pinoe and Abby ask.

Ashlyn just chuckles as Sarah takes both ladies by the arm and tells them the story of the little orphan girl. By the time they get back to the hotel, Malak has a few more toys, some colouring books and more clothes. Ashlyn shakes her head as she packs up the gift.

“You guys are too much. Thank you so much for this.”

“Something tells me if it hadn’t been for her, you’d be in worse shape mentally than you are,” Abby says. “I’d say this is the least we can do for her to thank her.”

Ashlyn smiles as she finishes sealing the box and addressing it to Fliss. Pinoe notices the name.

“Felicia Cousins? Wait...didn’t Ali...never mind...” she shuts up quickly, her cheeks red.

Ashlyn chuckles. “She did and this is her. Fliss and I are good friends and bunk mates.”

“Whoa. Almost incestuous,” Pinoe jokes.

The group laughs. The door to the room opens and Ali walks in.

“Hey, guys! What are you doing?”

“Nothing much. Just sending a care package to your ex-girlfriend for a little orphan girl that Ashlyn adores. Same old same old,” Pinoe jokes.

Ali laughs. “Oh, of course. So did you all have fun?”

Ashlyn pulls her into a hug. “We did. And they will give you a full report on my mental status later.” She stares into Ali’s eyes. “After I have a chance to tell you what I’ve been trying to hide from you. I’m sorry.”

Ali gives her a quick peck. “I think I know why you were hiding things. Just know it only makes me worry about you more.”

Ashlyn nods. “Yeah, I get that now. I’m sorry, baby.”

“Oh, geez, it’s about to get mushy in here,” Whitney says.

“Time to run away!” Pinoe says dramatically.

The others laugh. Everyone exchanges hugs then the visitors leave. Abby even takes the package to make sure it gets mailed out as soon as possible so it can reach Malak before the little girl leaves for the States. Once alone, Ashlyn pulls her wife close.

“Guess what?”

“What?”

Ashlyn gives her wife a deep kiss, her hands slipping up under Ali’s tee. “The doctors cleared me for sex.”

Ali’s eyes darken. “They did? Then why the hell did we spend the afternoon apart?” she asks, her hands going to Ashlyn’s pants.

“Because you knew I needed my friends to help fix my head. I love you, Alex.”

“I love you, too.”

They kiss as their hands continue to roam all over their bodies. Ali pauses when she gets to the brace.

“It’s okay, Alex. I just...can’t be on top,” Ashlyn explains.

Ali grins wolfishly. “That works.”

Ashlyn chuckles as she lies down and Ali quickly divests the taller woman of the brace, her pants and undies. Ali stares down at the sculpted beauty that is her wife.

“How the hell did I get so lucky?”

“I thought I was the lucky one,” Ashlyn says honestly. “Strip for me, baby,” she begs.

Ali smiles at the desire in her wife’s eyes. She lifts off her tee and bra in one go. Ashlyn breathes in sharply as Ali’s nipples harden at the first touch of cool air. Ali then slowly undoes her pants, watching the change in her wife’s breathing. She slides her pants down her legs, turning so Ashlyn can see the thong.

“Oh, fuck, baby. You know what it does to me when I see you in a thong?”

Ali grins over her shoulder. “I do. I read the doctor’s report and dressed appropriately.”

“Oh, fuck...”

“That’s the plan.”

Ali hooks her fingers in the side of the thong and makes a show of sliding it down her legs. She bends, her back still to her wife, showing off the wonder that awaits between her legs. Ashlyn groans.

“Oh, fuck you are so wet.”

Ali turns and carefully climbs on top of her wife. “Only for you.”

She leans down and kisses her wife. The women both moan as their breasts brush against each other. Ali spreads her legs, her moist center coming to rest on her wife’s golden triangle. Ali starts to tremble as strong hands run all over her body. Their kisses deepen. The women are parched for each other. Ali sinks down onto her wife, their bodies molded together. Ashlyn’s hands go to her wife’s strong ass and pull down as she grinds up.

Their kiss finally ends as they both need air. Ali sucks Ashlyn’s earlobe.

“God, I can’t get close enough to you,” the brunette pants.

Ashlyn just moans and thrusts up harder. They start to rock harder and faster against each other. Ali spreads her legs farther than she thought she could when she feels calloused fingers glide from her ass along her hip and then slide between them. She rises enough to give Ashlyn access to her throbbing clit.

“Oh, Ash, yes...fuck me, Ash. Fuck me,” she pleads.

Ashlyn rubs that jewel, making her wife squirm. Ali rocks faster, harder. Sooner than she wanted and yet not soon enough she throws her head back.

“YES! YES! YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!”

Ashlyn also comes as she drives her wife over the edge of passion. Ali stares into dark green eyes. She grins. It isn’t enough for either of them. She scoots down and takes Ashlyn’s breast in her mouth.

“Oh, Alex.”

Ali alternates teasing and sucking those perfect globes. Ashlyn is writhing in delight, her body ramping up once more.

“Alex...need...you...please...”

Ali grins and starts to kiss her way lower, feeling the muscles twitching in Ashlyn’s stomach. Finally Ali is settled between her wife’s legs. She inhales deeply, smiling in pleasure.

“Missed so much about you,” she murmurs. “This was right near the top of the list.”

Ashlyn grins, then throws her head back in pleasure as Ali’s tongue slides up her warm, wet slit. Ali takes her time, pleasuring every bit of her wife’s center. Finally she feels fingers tangle in her hair. She gets the message and latches onto the pulsing clit.

“YES! There! Please!”

Ali suckles hard, her teeth and tongue helping tease the bundle of nerves. As she feels her wife nearing nirvana she brings her hand up and plunges 2 fingers in deep.

“YES! YES! YESSSSSSSSSSSSS! OH, FUCK ME SO GOOD, ALEX!”

Ashlyn’s body convulses as she is ripped through with an orgasm. Ali slides off her wife and cuddles into her side. The women hold each other close as Ali caresses her wife’s stomach and arms until the blonde finally comes down from her high. Ashlyn rolls her head to the side.

“I love you.”

Ali smiles. “I love you, too.”

The share a few gentle kisses. Then a few deeper kisses. And then they are making love once more until Ali’s phone goes off warning them they have a half an hour until team dinner.

“I hate my phone,” the brunette mumbles, her face buried in Ashlyn’s neck.

“Me, too. But you can’t miss dinner, baby. You have a tournament to win.”

Ali smiles and looks at her wife. “I do, don’t I? And we’re going to do it. I really, truly believe we’re going to do it.”

“Damn right you are,” Ashlyn agrees.

The two get up and Ali carefully helps her wife to the bathroom so they can shower off. Ashlyn moans in pleasure.

“Oh, shower, I have missed you,” she says happily, glad to be able to get in there and not have to just have sponge baths to keep her wound from getting wet.

As soon as they are dressed, Ali smiles and kisses her wife again. “I love you so much. Thank you for being here and...and being mostly okay.”

“I love you, too. And I am glad I could make this journey with you but I am sorry it took this wound to do so.”

“Forgiven. This time,” Ali says with a grin.

The two make their way down to the dining room. As they walk in, everyone starts to clap and holler. Both women turn bright red.

“What’s all this about?” Ali asks.

“We stopped by to see if you two wanted to catch a movie. Turns out you were living a porno,” HAO jokes.

The couple blush even more as everyone laughs. Ashlyn shakes her head.

“I just remember why I don’t miss soccer camps,” she mumbles as she limps towards the buffet line.

Ali waits a moment, then looks at HAO. “Don’t be jealous,” she says with a wink then follows her wife.

Her teammates laugh and go back to their dinners. Yep, many things are not sacred when you spend this much time with people.


	42. Chapter 42

“KLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!” thousands of people in the stands, in bars, and in front of TVs around the world scream when the shortest member of the USWNT makes the biggest save of the tournament thus far.

Ashlyn spins and high-fives Ken. “I LOVE THAT KID!”

Ken chuckles. “Me, too. What a play!”

“Every coach needs to show that to their defenders! THAT is how you help your keeper defend a free kick that close!” Ashlyn states.

Ken nods as others in the USA family section turn their attention back to the game against Sweden. They had known going in it would be tough. Pia knew the players well and her game plan reflected that.

Conversely, the Americans had known that and were doing their best to mix things up, switch up play, and frustrate the skilled Swedish front line.

And when the whistle blows after 90 minutes, both teams can walk proudly off the field with a 0-0 tie. The chance to win the group was still open to both teams but with 4 points to Sweden’s 2, the US was definitely in control. And with Australia getting 3 points vs Nigeria, it is conceivable Pia’s team will not even advance to the next round.

Ashlyn shakes her head as she walks back to the hotel with Ali’s parents. “I would have never picked Sweden to be on the verge of elimination.”

“Australia is looking good. My prediction is they beat Sweden and take second in the group,” Deb states.

Ken nods. “Good call. Sweden’s only hope is a win or draw or they go home. Group of Death indeed!”

Ashlyn nods, her mind on the amazing play of her wife. She smiles. “Alex was incredible tonight.”

“The whole back line was,” Ken points out. “But if I admit my bias I’d say my princess was the best back there.”

Ash grins. “I agree with your bias but she was still amazing. Her first touch is ALWAYS so perfect! It sets up her second touch and from there the field is her playground. She’s just...amazing.”

Deb and Ken exchange a grin. They had never doubted Ashlyn’s love for their daughter. Time, it seems, had not dimmed the blonde’s opinion that the sun rose and set with their little girl. Deb links arms with her daughter-in-law.

“You’re so cute,” she giggles, just like her daughter.

Ashlyn looks at her in confusion as Ken just chuckles.

* * *

 

When the team arrives at the hotel they are greeted with throngs of fans chanting for them. They can’t stop smiling. The game may have been a tie but they are being celebrated like winners. They are at the top of the Group of Death and many sports commentators (like Alexi Lalas--the anti-WNT jerk) had expected them to be eliminated or squeak their way into the elimination rounds.

As Ali makes her way into the large conference room with the families, she races into her wife’s arms. Ashlyn holds her close.

“You were fantastic tonight, Alex. So fucking good,” Ashlyn whispers.

“Thank you, baby. But it was a team effort.”

Ashlyn leans back and smiles. “Screw the line you all spew to the cameras. You were MVP in my book.”

Ali grins and gives her a peck. “Thank you. But Kling was the real hero.”

“Oh, definitely. But I’m not trying to get into her shorts,” Ashlyn points out with a smirk.

Ali slaps her on the shoulder and goes to greet her parents. Ashlyn walks over and pats Kling on the back.

“Hell of a save! Every kid in the world needs to watch that and learn why they are told NOT to leave that line.”

Kling grins, riding a high after the big save. “Thanks! I mean, it was a team effort and, actually, really lucky that it came right at my forehead but it was so cool and I was so glad to see it bounce back out of the box and- -”

“Whoa!” Ashlyn says, laughing. “Deep breath, Kling.”

Kling laughs. “Sorry. Just super pumped!”

“You deserve to be.”

Ashlyn pats her on the back and moves on as others come to congratulate the diminutive defender on potentially the save of the tournament. Ashlyn sits down beside her wife. Ali immediately turns so she can lean back against her. Ashlyn kisses her temple.

“Need a drink or anything, sweetheart?” Ashlyn asks.

“Dad’s getting me some pasta and a water.”

“Okay,” Ashlyn says as her hand starts to rub up and down Ali’s arm.

Ali lays her head on Ash’s shoulder. “Have I told you lately how glad I am to have you here?”

Ashlyn smiles. “I can stand to hear it again.”

Ali turns to kiss her chin. “I am so glad you’re here. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Ash kisses her temple again as Ali sits up to eat her just delivered meal. After a couple of bites, she looks around the table. She sighs and sets her fork down.

“And now we address the elephant in the room?” she asks.

“It’s just...you know...BC Place,” her mother says nervously.

“Where my Olympic dreams were stolen,” Ali finishes. “Trust me: I know. Dawn and Jill have both spoken to me about it. So has HAO and Hope and everyone else. I will tell you what I told them: this time, I will WALK off that field with my head held high a winner.”

Ashlyn smiles as Ken claps his daughter on the back. “That’s my girl!” he says proudly.

“Are you sure?” Deb asks. “I personally still hate that field.”

“Me, too,” Ali admits. “But I’m not going to bench myself or psych myself out. That field is not beating me again. Case closed.” She lifts her fork to eat some more, ending the conversation.

Ashlyn glances around. She stares down Deb, who looks like she wants to protest some more. Deb wisely closes her mouth even though as a mother, she just wants to protect her daughter. And as if they knew it was needed to ease the tension, Ali’s phone goes off. She pulls it out of her pocket and frowns at the number.

“I don’t know who this is,” she says.

Ashlyn glances over her shoulder. “Hey! That’s Tiffany’s number!”

Ali smiles. “Oh!” She quickly opens the text and grins. “LOOK! Malak coloured a picture for me! The message says: We watched you guys play. Great job. Malak made this for you.”

She opens the picture and smiles when she sees Dora the Explorer playing soccer. Her jersey even has a drawn in #11 on it. Ashlyn grins.

“I had no idea she’d watch the game and understand who you are. That is so cool.”

“Yeah, it is!” Ali smiles then her smile fades. “Uh, Ash, why does Tiffany have my number?”

Ashlyn blushes. “Um, in case she or Malak needed anything and couldn’t reach me,” she admits.

The table laughs as Ali shakes her head. “You are too cute. But no handing out my number again, young lady.”

Ashlyn nods. “Yes, ma’am.”

The group goes back to their meals. Ashlyn can’t help but kiss her wife’s cheek when she sees Ali set her background to the picture coloured by a little Iraqi orphan girl.

* * *

 

“AND WAMBACH’S GOAL IS ALL THEY NEED! USA CRUISES INTO THE ELIMINATION ROUNDS WITH A 1-0 WIN OVER NIGERIA!”

Ashlyn wishes her leg was strong enough for her to jump for joy. A 1-0 win means 7 points and the team has won the Group of Death!

On the field, the players are just as excited. They hug and celebrate. Then Abby gets them all together.

“We won the group and that’s fucking fantastic! But let’s not celebrate too much. We’ve got our eyes on something more than bragging rights. We’ve got our eyes on something 16 fucking years missing from our country. Four more games, ladies. Four fucking more games!”

“FOUR MORE!” the team chants.

They then separate to walk the stadium and thank their fans. HAO walks up and throws her arm around Ali’s shoulders.

“BC Place 0 - Ali Freakin’ Krieger 1!” she says.

Ali laughs. “And I plan to go 2-0 with a win in the final!”

They laugh and nod as they walk along, waving and thanking their fans. When they get to the family section, Ali blows a kiss to her soldier. Ashlyn pretends to catch it and places it on her heart. Ali giggles, her nose crinkling adorably.

“KREIGER!” Jill calls. “PRESS WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!”

Ali groans and looks at HAO. “So marriage or the memories of this place?” she asks, wondering why she was picked for this press conference.

HAO laughs. “Both!”

Ali nods, knowing her friend is probably right. She hurries to the locker room to get a shower and change into her warm-ups so she can do the press circus. She finds Abby and Pinoe already in there getting ready.

“I hate these things,” Ali grumbles.

“Me, too,” says Pinoe. “I’m far too shy and reserved for the press.”

Abby and Ali both freeze and slowly turn to look at her. Pinoe finally bursts out laughing.

“Oh, geez...not sure I how I kept a straight face for that one!” Pinoe says.

Ali rolls her eyes. “Well, I really am too shy for this stuff. I always sound awkward and uncomfortable.”

“Just imagine them all naked,” Pinoe suggests.

Ali lifts an eyebrow. “If they all looked like Kelley Smith no problem. But have you seen some of these guys?”

Abby laughs. “Good point. Just relax and know they are talking to you because they respect you as a player and a representative of the United States. You’ve earned the positive attention, Kriegs. Roll with it.”

Ali lets out a breath as she grabs her towel. “Right. Roll with it. Easy to say hard to do.”

Thirty minutes later the three players join their coach for the media throng. Ali sits at one end, hoping they will ignore her and concentrate on the greatness of Abby and the hilarity of Pinoe. And for the first 15 minutes, they do. Then a woman stands and looks right at Ali. The defender feels butterflies take flight.

“Ali, this is for you,” the woman says.

“Okay,” Ali replies with a smile.

“I’m with The Advocate and just want to say how great it is to have players like you, Abby, and Pinoe out and proud.” All three players smile. “I was wondering, though, is it hard to concentrate on soccer when your wife is in a war zone?”

Ali slowly nods. “I’ll admit there have been times when my mind was more on her than on the pitch but my teammates have been great about cheering me up and keeping me focused. And despite the horrible wound that brought her here I’m glad she is here sharing this experience with me. Her love and support through the years kept me going when it would have been easier to quit. She’s earned this journey.”

The woman smiles and sits down. Another man stands, he glares at Ali.

“This is also a question for MISS Krieger,” he says, emphasizing the “Miss” and ignoring the -Harris. Ali just nods. “Don’t you think it’s despicable that your so-called wife breaks a nail doing a man’s job and gets a government paid trip to this tournament? I mean, we have real soldiers dying over there and getting real injuries.” People, reporters and USWNT supporters alike start to yell at the man. He just speaks over them. “I MEAN, REALLY! HER ALLEDGED INJURY IS A JOKE! AND LET’S FACE IT: YOU’RE MIND ISN’T ON THE TEAM IT’S ON YOUR ILLICIT AND IMMORAL AFFAIR WITH ANOTHER WOMAN!”

Ali leaps up, her eyes boring into the man. “My wife nearly lost her leg and still has weeks of rehab left before she can go back into the field. And mark my words, she WILL go back into the field to continue to do her job with the Corps of Engineers. She will help rebuild Iraq and when that tour ends she will go to disaster scenes around the world to help locals rebuild while ignorant shitheads like you spout bullshit!”

Abby and Pinoe grab Ali and pull her from the mic, also preventing her from going over the table at the jerk. Jill points to the man as she looks at security. “Get him the hell out of here! He is no longer welcome at our press conferences. And I will make sure other federations are made aware of his ignorance.”

Pinoe and Abby get Ali back in her seat and calmed down. Then man is escorted out, now shouting about the degradation of society due to the homosexual agenda. After he is gone, Jill looks out at the gathered reporters.

“I would like to think all of you will ignore his insults and recognize that Lieutenant Ashlyn Harris has time and time again risked life and limb for our country. Her actions even helped us when the team was caught up in a bad earthquake in Japan last year. She nearly lost her leg to an IED and is still walking with a brace and cane while she recovers. She is a hero and should be honored as such. Additionally, the spouses of our brave military men and women have to go through their everyday routines with a burden on their heart that we can’t even begin to imagine. Ali Krieger-Harris shows up every day, be it practice or a game, and gives her 110% to this team. She has been nothing but professional as a player and supportive as a teammate and friend. No one will question her integrity in front of me. I will not stand for it or allow it to go unpunished.”

The reporters and players clap at the words and indignation of the coach. Jill walks over to Ali.

“You good, Kriegs?”

Ali smiles. “After that speech, Coach, I’d better be.”

Jill chuckles. “Meant every word.” She pats Ali on the shoulder and returns to her seat. “So, any other soccer-related questions?”

The quartet fields questions for another 20 minutes before the conference ends. As they are leaving, a reporter from ESPN the Magazine stops Ali.

“Ali, just want you to know we’re still in full support of you and your wife. Forget idiots like they one taken out of here. They are the minority in the world of sports journalism.”

Ali smiles and pats his hand. “Thank you for saying that. I really do appreciate everything you all have done for me and the team over the years.”

“No problem. I look forward to seeing you in our body issue in July.”

Ali’s smile broadens. “I can’t wait!”

In the van on the way back to the hotel, Abby looks at Ali. “So, Ashlyn was okay with you doing the Body Issue?”

Ali nods. “I think she was hesitant at first because so many guys she works with read ESPN but she figured with all that people find on the internet it was better for me to control what people will see rather than let photoshopped pics come out or something.”

“And if any of her men post your naked body on their bunk wall?” Pinoe asks with a grin.

“Oh, she’ll strip them naked and leave them in the desert. For sure,” Ali says, her face serious though her eyes sparkle in amusement.

The group laughs and all believe Ashlyn really would use such a punishment to defend her wife’s honour.

* * *

 

Ali had gotten permission to spend the night with her wife. (In fact, all players were given the option to spend the night with their partners and most took advantage of it.) She wakes before Ashlyn and just stares down at the beauty as she sleeps. She gently lifts a lock of hair off the woman’s cheek and eases it to the side. In sleep her face is unlined, unguarded. She is as innocent as a babe.

But she’s not innocent, is she? She has seen the best and worst humanity has to offer in countries torn apart by war or natural disasters. She has seen friends hurt or killed. She has ordered her people to fight and shot enemies herself. No, Ashlyn is not innocent. But she still has a kind heart and gentle soul.

Ali leans down and gives her a soft kiss on the cheek, whispering to her. “My soldier...I hope you know how much I love you. I hope I’ve properly conveyed that in my actions and my words. You are a true hero. I hear people calling me and the rest of the team heroes but it’s soldiers like you that are real heroes. You won’t get a trophy for your actions. Medals and awards are earned by your blood, not for kicking a soccer ball around. Thank you for all you do. And thank you for loving me the way that you do.”

Ali leans down and kisses her wife’s lips. As she lifts her head, she sees hazel eyes looking up at her. “Thank you for loving me, too,” Ashlyn whispers.

Ali blushes. “Did you...hear all that?”

Ashlyn smiles. “Yes. I was about to tell you to stop staring at me and go back to sleep.” She pulls her wife so that she is on top of her. “You and the team are heroes, too, Alex. You show little girls it’s okay to play sports and succeed and to follow their dreams. So many of you have fought back from potential career ending injuries you show them anything is possible. And Cap, hell, Cap shows girls and women both that you can be a kickass mom while still pursuing your athletic dreams. Don’t sell yourself short, Alex. Heroes come in all shapes and sizes and uniforms. And the trophy you will hoist at the end of this tournament is just as important as any medal pinned to my chest.”

Ali smiles and leans down to kiss her wife. Deeply. Both moan. Ali leans up. “You say such beautiful things to me. You always have. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

The two start to make love...but Ali’s phone goes off. The women moan again...but not for a good reason.

“I am really, really coming to hate your phone,” Ashlyn grumbles.

“Me, too. Think Dawn would accept making love to you all morning as proper post-game recovery?”

Ashlyn laughs. “Probably not. Good try, though.”

They share another kiss and Ali regretfully gets up. She looks at her wife. “Join me in the shower?”

“Hell no! I can sleep another hour,” Ashlyn jokes and rolls over, snuggling back under the covers.

Ali chuckles. “Jerk.”

She goes in and turns on the shower. Once it is heated up she climbs in.

And a few minutes later she smiles as she is joined by her wife. Turns out by mixing shower and sex they can both start off the morning right while making sure Ali makes it to the van on time.

* * *

 

Though the team had weathered a missed penalty kick by the world’s greatest goal scorer and yellow card accumulation by Pinoe and Lauren, they were past Columbia and working on the game against China. The entire midfield was being redone to accommodate 2 new players into the mix.

But the backline, the Department of Defense, the Brick Wall, was remaining unchanged.

The team is getting a water break during a walk through the day of the game when Jill decides to check her phone. She lets out a whoop of joy that draws everyone’s attention.

“They did it! We did it!”

“Dude...Coach’s lost it. We haven’t won the cup yet,” Pinoe notes dryly, causing several people to chuckle.

Jill sneers at her. “You owe me 10 laps for that remark.” She holds up her phone. “Ladies and gents,” she nods to the male coaches, “the US Supreme Court has decided Gay Marriage is now the LAW OF THE LAND!”

The players all cheer. Though most are straight, they are all fervent supporters of their lesbian and bisexual teammates. There are hugs and high fives all around as they celebrate.

“I’m so glad Ash and I don’t have to live in sin anymore!” Ali says.

“That’s right! You gals in Virginia were just asking for a turn in jail!” Alex jokes.

“Exactly. And can you picture Ash with a building full of women lusting after Ali?” Sydney laughs.

Ali grins and nods, knowing it could get ugly. “I’m just glad no more couples will have to go through the craziness Ash and I did. You know, getting married legally in Maryland because we couldn’t in Florida. It was tough to get everything done. I am so damn proud of our Supreme Court!”

“We need to do something special!” Pinoe says. “Well, those of us that can. In the game tomorrow some sort of goal celebration.”

“But not on the first goal,” Carli cautions. “That’s just asking for an equalizer.”

The others nod and decide that should a second goal be scored, the field players would run to the sidelines and all the players would raise their arms in a triangle, signifying support for the LGBT community and celebrating the ruling. Pinoe flops on the ground.

“I can’t BELIEVE I can’t play in this game and be the gay-goal scorer!”

Everyone cracks up, knowing Pinoe’s celebration probably would have been more than just a triangle. Jill nudges her with her foot.

“Just behave in the stands, Pinoe. Don’t want FIFA deciding you can’t play the rest of the tournament because you did something insane.”

“Don’t worry, Coach, I’ll keep her on a short leash,” Lauren promises.

The team laughs and gets up to go through a couple more plays to help Morgan Brian feel more confident about getting the start, and to let KO and ARod get some passes in with the others in the starting line-up.

On the sideline, Jill smiles. Yep, the depth of this team is phenomenal. They are not going to lose this game...or the Cup!

* * *

 

An early near miss by ARod energizes the US Team. They keep the pressure on, weathering near miss after near miss. A rousing (and curse-filled) pep talk by Abby just before the second half starts seems to galvanize the team even more.

A beautiful long ball in by JJ turns into a perfectly placed header by Carli Lloyd. The team races after their ecstatic captain who decides the corner flag deserves a karate kick. It must have been taunting her.

“CARLI!” Ali screams as she hugs #10.

The group laughs as the flag, caught in between them all, smacks everyone in the face.

A few minutes later KO shows the world the difference between the men’s game and the women’s game. She takes a head check to the face, bloodies her nose...and keeps on playing until the ref makes her step off for treatment. No diving. No rolling around as if needing life support. No whining. She showed the world that women play like badasses!

And then in the 73rd minute, it all plays out like a fairy tale. Tobin sends a ball in long, Brian collects it and sends it into the box, where a Chinese defender clears it out. Ali receives it, takes one touch to settle it and then she rips the ball towards the goal. It hits the far upper corner and ricochets into the back of the net. The. Team. Goes. Wild!

JJ gets to her first and leaps into her arms. “KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEGS!”

The rest of the defenders pile on as the rest of the team joins in the scrum. Ali can barely believe it!

“LET’S DO IT!” she shouts.

The team races to the sideline and looks up into the stands. All 23 players, those on the sideline and the 2 in the stands, raise their hands in the LGBT awareness triangle. The crowd roar increases! As the team breaks up to go get ready for the kickoff, Ali pauses long enough to touch her chest and kiss her ring finger as she stares up towards where she knows her wife is watching.

* * *

 

Up in the stands, Ashlyn is wishing she could jump up and down. She and Deb embrace the minute the goal is signaled.

“THAT’S MY GIRL!” Deb yells.

“GO ALEX!” Ashlyn screams, ignoring the confused stares of nearby fans wondering why she is cheering for Alex Morgan.

“Can you believe that?” Ken asks incredulously. “I’ve worked with her on that shot for YEARS! Did you see that?”

Everyone in the stands is screaming for joy. And when the team runs to the sideline to do their tribute to the Supreme Court case, the crowd screams even louder. Ashlyn has tears in her eyes...that escape when she sees Ali’s special tribute to her wife.

“I LOVE YOU, ALEX!” Ashlyn screams, even though she knows her wife won’t hear her.

Deb gives her daughter-in-law a kiss on the cheek. Ashlyn smiles and hugs her close as the teams get ready to start play once more.

* * *

 

Ali races at her wife, just barely controlling the urge to leap into her arms. Ashlyn grabs her and pulls her close.

“I am so fucking proud of you, baby! That goal was...was fucking amazing!”

“I still can’t believe I did that! That was...was...I mean, wow!” Ali says, her nose crinkling smile shining at full wattage.

“It’s just more proof you are the best damn player in the world,” Ash states honestly. “You see the whole field, baby, and tonight you showed that. Great fucking strike!”

They share a kiss and Ashlyn pulls her close once more. Someone taps on the soldier’s shoulder.

“Any chance we can congratulate your wife?” Ken asks with a grin.

Ashlyn pretends to think about it. “Wellllll, since you created her, I guess so,” she concedes and steps away so Ken and Deb can hug their girl.

“You were just brilliant out there!” Deb gushes. “Like, even better than that goal kick against Brazil!”

Ali chuckles. “So should we do another Studio 90 so you can tell them you didn’t think I had it in me?” she teases.

“Nooooooo!” Deb says with a smile. “I think if they ask I will say I always knew you had a goal like that in you.”

Ali hugs her close. “Good call, Mom.”

Ken pulls his daughter into a hug next. “So proud of you, Princess! How many times did we go over that shot?”

Ali laughs. “Enough times I’d start to get pissed at you when you said, ‘One more time’,” she admits.

“And now you say?”

Ali rolls her eyes. “Thank you, Daddy,” she says with a grin.

Family members of other players come over to congratulate Ali on the amazing strike, some even calling it a goal of the tournament contender. She blushes and thanks everyone. Ashlyn stands a little away, watching with pride as her wife gets praise she often doesn’t get. Normally Ali is praised as a part of a whole: the backline. But now she is getting praise for her singular spectacular abilities. It was well overdue and very much deserved.

“If you smile any wider you’ll break your face,” Whitney teases her best friend.

“Can’t help it,” Ashlyn shrugs. “I’m so damn proud of her and just love that she’s done something to show she’s not just the best right back in the world but one of the best players period!”

Whitney grins. “Gee, Ash, I think you might be in love.”

Ashlyn chuckles and glances at Whit. “Damn. Thought I was hiding it better.”

The two laugh as Ali continues to bask in glory rarely bestowed upon a defender. And Ash can’t wait until they are alone so she can show her wife just how proud she is of her.

* * *

 

**A/N: Okays, so Ali’s shot hit that corner and ricocheted out in real life. Don’t you love creative license? Lol. And word was the team had something planned for a second goal in that game to celebrate the SCOTUS decision. Not sure what it was but the triangle worked for me. :o)**


	43. Chapter 43

Ali is smiling as she holds Ashlyn’s hand. The couple is walking through downtown Montreal with Ali’s Mom, Dad, stepdad and step-mother-to-be. Ashlyn is telling a hilarious story where one of her soldiers accidentally agreed to marry a sheepherder’s daughter.

“So by the time the translator gets through the celebrating crowd, the corporal has flowers around his neck and is dancing with his potential mother-in-law. The translator asked what the hell was going on. And the corporal looks at him, all innocence and ignorance, and says, ‘I guess they are really happy about us rebuilding their town well.’ The translator rolled his eyes and says, ‘You, dumb insert bad word here, that’s an engagement dance. Who the hell are you marrying?’ And the guys face just falls.” Ashlyn pauses, remembering the look on the kids face. “I thought he was going to run the two hours back to basecamp!”

Deb laughs and pats Ashlyn on the arm. “Oh, that poor boy!”

“Poor boy, nothing. What about his ditched fiancé?” Ken’s girlfriend, Vicki, asks.

Ashlyn grins. “Well, since he had insulted her and her family by backing out of the wedding, he had to pay a dowry for her.”

“Oh, dear, that couldn’t have been cheap,” Ken notes as Vicki pokes him playfully.

Ashlyn chuckles. “Nope, it wasn’t. The father demanded the corporal’s head or my watch.” She pauses and winks. “I let Mathers sweat it for 2 hours before I gave up my Ironman Dive Watch.”

“Oooo! Not cheap!” Deb’s husband notes.

“Not at all,” Ashlyn agrees. “Had to do all the official paperwork to dock him $5 a paycheck until he pays me back. And he had to pull the worst duties the next 3 call-outs we had.”

Ken laughs and shakes his head. “I know you all tell these guys to watch what they say and do. Bet it’s a lesson he’ll never forget.”

“No kidding!” Ashlyn states. “Only reason he didn’t lose a stripe is I put him in charge of explaining rules to the newcomers and ordered him to use his story to illustrate why you never make contact with the locals without the translator there to help.”

“And she let me have five minutes with him via Skype since I bought her that watch,” Ali says with a sly grin. “I only needed 3 to have him in tears,” she finishes proudly as the others laugh.

“Well, Ash, your job certainly does have its fair share of ups and downs,” Deb notes.

“Definitely. In fact, did I mention the town where- -”

“HELP! HE STOLE MY PURSE! POLICE!”

The group turns their attention towards the screaming woman. Ashlyn sees a young man racing towards the group and immediately puts Ali back in a protected position. As the guy gets close, Ashlyn throws her cane like a spear right between his knees. She grins as it trips him up and sends him sprawling into the pavement. Two guys who had seen and heard what happened leap on his back and pin him to the ground. Two police officers race up and start to cuff the kid as Deb picks up the woman’s purse.

“Here you go,” she says as she hands it to the woman.

The woman pulls Deb into a hug. “Thank you so much!”

“Actually, it was Ashlyn that stopped him,” Deb points out.

Ashlyn blushes and nods her head towards the men in AOKC shirts who had pinned the guy. “It was a team effort. Just glad we stopped him before he got away with your purse.”

The police pull the guy to his feet. His head hangs low. Ashlyn carefully limps over to him and forces him to look up. He’s maybe 16 at best.

“You did something really stupid today. Trust me when I say when I was your age I had nothing and did stupid things, too. You can either use what happened today to turn your life around or you can continue to do stupid things. The world is a whole lot better when you choose the right path,” she tells him.

The boy just shrugs as the police drag him towards a patrol car that had just arrived. Ali walks up and wraps her arm around Ashlyn’s waist, her chin resting on her wife’s shoulder as they watch the boy get questioned.

“That was sweet of you to say to him, baby. Just another reason I love you.”

Ash smiles and leans her head against Ali’s. “Someone once told me something similar. If they hadn’t...” she turns and kisses Ali’s temple. “...I wouldn’t have you. Maybe someday he’ll tell a kid the same thing, remembering when a stranger gave him some good advice.”

Ali smiles. “I hope so, baby. I hope so.”

As the two turn back to the defender’s parents, they see Ken holding Ashlyn’s cane. The soldier winces.

“Well, damn...”

The metal can is bent in three places. Ali shakes her head.

“Can’t give you anything nice. First a watch, now a cane. You just can’t keep your things, woman!”

Ashlyn takes the cane, which her wife had, indeed, bought for her. The black one issued by the army was fine for when she was in uniform but Ali had seen one with a splashy array of colours and knew her wife would love it. Ashlyn shakes her head as she looks at it.

“Sorry, honey. I really, really liked it, too.” She glances down at her leg. “Uh, I guess I need to get a cab back to the hotel. No way I can make the walk back without my cane.” She looks at everyone. “You all go on and keep having fun.”

“That doesn’t seem right,” Vicki says. “We can go back with you and then start out again.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Nah, I’ll go and when I get my cane I’ll find out where you are and catch up to you.”

“Are you sure?” Deb asks.

“I’m sure,” Ashlyn insists. She nods towards Ali, who is signing the AOKC shirts and getting pics with the guys. “Besides, let her enjoy the day out. It’s helping to clear her head and it makes her happy to make fans happy. I like when people remind her how wonderful she is because she doesn’t believe it most times. That’s what matters most to me.”

Deb gives her a kiss on the cheek. “Okay, we’ll go. But join us as soon as you can.”

“I will. Promise.” Ashlyn waits until Ali finishes then tells her the plan. “So you go and enjoy your parental units while I fetch my other cane.”

Ali bites her lip. “Are you really sure?”

“I’m really sure,” Ashlyn insists. “Go. That’s an order, Private,” she jokes.

Ali lifts an eyebrow. “Call me ‘Private’ again and you don’t have to worry about catching up to us. I am at least a general in your life, woman,” she teases back.

Ashlyn laughs and pulls her into a hug. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. See you soon.”

Ashlyn nods and steps into the cab Ken has hailed for her. Ali watches it pull away then sighs.

“She has no idea how wonderful she is sometimes,” she notes.

Ken smiles. “She said the same thing about you.”

Ali laughs and rolls her eyes. “Why am I not surprised?”

The group laughs and moves on, looking in little shops and talking, just enjoying time together between games.

* * *

 

Ali is looking at some shirt and bowtie sets when her mother walks up and stares down at them. “I like that one,” she says, pointing to a hot pink button down with a dark green bowtie.

Ali nods. “I do, too. I mean, I know she doesn’t get a lot of time to dress up in anything other than her blues and...and she’s...going back to Iraq soon.” She drops the shirt down. She sighs sadly. “She’s going back soon,” she repeats with quiet emotion.

Deb wraps her arm around Ali and leads her to a dressing room so they have some privacy. “We all wondered when that would hit you.”

Ali leans into her mother’s hug, tears rolling down her cheeks. “She wasn’t sitting in her seat, Mom. Major Dalton took her seat. He died and she got injured. But for that strange turn of fate...God, Mom, I almost lost her!”

“I know, baby. But you didn’t. Keep that in mind. Yes, she’s hurt but she’s alive.”

“But what about next time? What if she’s not so lucky?”

Deb holds her daughter a moment. “Baby, I know what you want me to say but I won’t say it. All we can do is pray she stays safe. I can’t promise she won’t get hurt again...or...or worse. I wish I could but I can’t.”

“Lie to me?” Ali pleads.

Deb eases her back and stares into her eyes. “No. Because...because if something does happen, you’ll need to lean on me. And I won’t make you feel like you can’t trust me or that I lied to make it easy for me. I won’t disrespect you that way.”

Ali leans her head on her mother’s shoulder again. “Why do you have to be right all the time?”

Deb smiles. “It’s a ‘mother thing’. When you have kids you’ll understand there are times to lie and times to be brutally honest.”

“Ugh. Remind me to rethink kids.”

Deb laughs. “Right. Something tells me post Olympics next year I’ll be asking Grandma Harris to teach me to knit baby booties.”

Ali grins, blushing. “Yeah, well...hopefully.”

“So, you okay now?”

“Yeah. Let’s go buy Ashlyn a shirt and tie set,” Ali says.

“Perfect plan,” Deb says.

Ali checks the mirror and touches up her make-up. As they open the door of the dressing room, they find Ashlyn standing there. The blonde frowns, recognizing her wife has been crying.

“Your Dad said you two walked this way. What’s wrong?”

“Oh, um, I, uh...was trying on these clothes but they looked terrible,” Ali says, grabbing items left by the previous user of that room.

Ashlyn looks at the clothes, then to her wife, then the clothes again. “Uh...probably because they are the wrong size? And, well, are hideous?” she suggests.

Ali and Deb take a look at the clothes. Deb starts to giggle as Ali blushes. The gaudy style was definitely not what the defender normally wears. Not to mention they were at least 5 sizes larger than she normally wears. Ali looks to her wife.

“I...was...thinking of changing my look.”

“Don’t. Trust me,” Ashlyn states, her eyes filled with horror at the idea of her wife in those clothes.

The trio heads out and finds everyone else. Ali grabs the shirt set and smiles at her wife.

“For our next date night. You can wear your black slacks and a black blazer with them.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Perfect, honey. I love them.”

As the group walks on, Deb walks with her daughter as Ashlyn walks with Ken. After a few moments, she has to ask.

“So, am I right about post-Olympics?”

Ali laughs and rolls her eyes. “Mom! Geez, are you kidding me? Kinda thinking about the World Cup right now.”

“Right. Right. I know. Sorry,” Deb apologizes. She pauses a moment. “But if you weren’t thinking about the World Cup or the Olympics would you be- -”

“MOM!” Ali blurts, laughing.

Deb laughs and pulls her close. “Okay, Okay, I’ll stop. For now. But I’m not getting any younger and would love to start spoiling grandkids sooner rather than later.” She holds up her hands to stop Ali’s rant. “Just making it known I’m there for support when you two start the process.”

Ali shakes her head, grinning. “Good to know. I promise: when it does happen, whenever it happens, I will keep you in the loop, okay?”

“Okay. At least I have time to learn to knit.”

The two giggle and follow the others into a coffee shop.

* * *

 

Two days later, Ali is lacing up her cleats. Her iPod is playing her pump up music and her mind is running down what she knows about their German opponents. Some she had played with. Many she had played against. And all were dynamic players who could create the perfect chance to upset the Americans. Once her cleats are tied, she sits up and her eyes immediately lock with JJ. The blonde smiles and mouths.

“We got this!”

Ali smiles. It had become a thing with the two of them since JJ’s first cap. Ali nods. “Damn right,” she mouths back.

And for the first half of the game, the backline had proven that they did, indeed have Germany’s number. They were fearless, quick and seemingly read their opponents mind. Shots were taken from distance, making life easier for Hope. And the few times the Germans did break through, the line quickly converged to stop the advance. The teams were evenly matched and it became apparent something big was going to have to happen in the second half to break the stalemate.

And in the 59th minute, the American fans held their collective breaths. Popp was breaking free so JJ did what she had to do and “accidentally” pulled down from behind. No one breathed easy until the yellow card was lifted. Everyone knew a red card could easily have been shown. (And maybe should have been.)

Ali hurries to get into position to block any possible rebound. Her heart is pounding and she’s taking note of where Mittag and Popp are positioned as Sassic steps up to the line. Hope plays every mind game she can think of to knock the reliable German off her game.

And it works.

The crowd goes wild when Sassic misses. Ali hurries over to JJ, adding encouragement to what Hope and Alex had already told the young defender.

And when Alex is taken down (maybe just outside the 18 but who’s counting), Carli Lloyd steps up and buries her penalty kick. The crowd goes wild again as the US celebrates going up 1-0 over their longtime rivals.

When it came time to ice the cake, Kelley O’Hara picked the 84th minute to score her first international goal off a Carli assist. The bench could barely contain themselves in their excitement for the defender turned middie.

The Germans knew at that point that, barring a miracle, it was over. And when the final whistle blows KO drops to her knees and is swamped by her most of her teammates. Others race to Hope, knowing her pk-delaying antics had been the key to keeping the Germans off the board. It is a win to remember for sure!

And even better...THE US WAS GOING TO THE FINAL!

Ali was going to get the chance to erase the tears of heartbreak that watered the BC Place turf during 2012 Olympic Qualifiers and replace them with the tears of jubilation. When the team comes together in the middle of the field, Abby makes eye contact with each player.

“One. More. Game. Tonight was fucking awesome and let’s enjoy it. Then tomorrow back to work. One. More. Game. One. More. Win. The job is almost done, ladies, but it’s not fucking done yet. LET’S DO IT!”

The team cheers and breaks up to walk the stadium to thank their fans. Ali stops to talk to Nadine and check on Popp, who had an ugly collision with Morgan Brian in the first half. But mostly she enjoys time with her teammates. When she gets to the family section, she waves to her parents, bummed to see Ash is already gone.

“Where’s Ashlyn?” HAO asks.

Ali rolls her eyes. “There’s some sort of VIP reception after the game she has to go to. She even had to wear her dress uniform to the game.”

“Ugh. Not fun to cheer in.”

“No kidding. She doesn’t plan to stay long so maybe she’ll be back at the hotel by the time we finish pressers and everything.”

HAO grins. “Let me guess: You’re doing the German ones, right?”

Ali chuckles. “Yep. Something tells me I won’t be feeling the love from the German press tonight.”

“No kidding. Expect a lot of questions about why JJ didn’t get a red.”

“Ugh. Definitely.”

The two continue to chat as they wave. Ali breaks away and heads into the locker room with the others who will be doing the press appearances. In her mind she’s already formulating the reason for the yellow instead of red and trying to remember all the German words to say what needs to be said.

“Ready for the German press gauntlet, Kriegs?” Carli asks with a grin.

“Sure.”

“Good. Make sure you defend me when they say I got lucky with that pk.”

Ali laughs. “I’ll tell them you’re doing okay and are showing potential.”

“Perfect,” Carli says with a grin.

The grab their things and head for the shower. It was going to be a long press conference for both of them.

* * *

 

Ashlyn had been hoping to be in the stands for the final whistle. She hoped to wave as the team passed, giving a special shout out to her surfing buddy KO for the amazing goal. But with a minute plus stoppage time to go, an official had appeared at her elbow.

“Lieutenant Harris? I’m here to escort you to the bus going to the mayor’s reception,” he says.

Ashlyn had groaned, hugged her in-laws goodbye, and followed the man up the stairs and to a security-only elevator that took her straight to the loading zone.

And now she finds herself at yet another reception when she would rather be back at the team hotel rehashing the game with all the families and friends in attendance while they await their players. Since she is finally off her heavy meds, Ashlyn is treating herself to a rum and Coke. But only one since she hasn’t had a drink before leaving for Iraq. Last thing she wants to do is accidentally cause a scene because her tolerance is shot.

“Lieutenant Harris?”

Ashlyn had been watching a TV showing the postgame interviews when a woman’s voice startles her. She turns and sees a curvy, gorgeous redhead smiling at her. The woman’s cocktail dress is cut low in the front and hugs her so tightly it leaves little to the imagination.

“ _Ali would look bangin’ in that dress_ ,” Ashlyn says to herself. She places her drink on the tall table beside her as the woman extends her hand. “Yes?”

“I am Monique LeRoux, no relation to your team’s LeRoux,” she adds with a grin.

Ashlyn smiles. “Good to meet you.”

“I am the press secretary for the mayor but that isn’t why I came over. My brother is serving in Afghanistan with our forces. I just wanted to thank you for your service and your sacrifice for the greater good.”

Ashlyn straightens proudly. “It’s my honour to serve. But thank you for the support. How long has your brother been over there?”

Monique rolls her eyes. “Would forever seem the right amount of time?”

Ashlyn chuckles. “It can definitely feel that way sometimes.”

“Good to know. He left in January for his third tour as a helicopter pilot.”

“Ah, good men those pilots. Saved us on more than one occasion in Iraq and I’m sure it’s the same in Afghanistan. Nothing more lifting when you’re on the ground in a bad situation and you hear those ships appear above you,” Ashlyn says sincerely.

Monique smiles and places a hand on Ashlyn’s arm. “Thank you for saying that. I read up on how you were injured. I’m glad you’re mostly okay and able to be here to cheer on the US Squad.”

Ashlyn shrugs. “I swing from being glad to be here to feeling guilty for being here at events like these while my men are back there. It’s been...tough some days.”

Monique runs her hand up and down Ashlyn’s arm. “I’m sure it is. But I bet they are happy for you.”

Ashlyn nods. “They are. And I send care packages from every city for them. They probably like that the best,” she says with a laugh.

Monique leans forward as she laughs. “I bet! Well, I need to continue to make the rounds. I just wanted to take a moment to thank you.”

“I appreciate it. Uh, out of curiosity, where would I find the restroom?”

Monique offers her arm. “How about I show you? It’s a bit confusing.”

“Perfect. Thank you.”

Ashlyn hooks her arm into Monique’s and the two head out of the room, still speaking about care packages and doing things that the troops appreciate. When they get to the restroom, which is several zig-zags from the reception room, Monique looks at Ashlyn.

“Think you’ll find your way back?”

Ashlyn nods. “I got it from here. Thank you.”

“Have a good evening, Lieutenant Harris. And tell Ali congratulations on the win.”

“I will. Thank you, Ms. LeRoux.”

Monique heads back to the reception while Ash goes in to use the facilities. When the soldier returns to the reception 10 minutes later, she gets a Coke from one of the bars and wonders how soon is too soon to leave. She is about to wander over to one of the small tables to sit down when a conversation catches her ear.

“Let’s face it, the US obviously had that ref in their pocket! No red for Johnston? A penalty for that outside the box hit on Morgan? Deep pockets buy the right calls.”

Ashlyn frowns. She decides to keep her mouth shut even though she wants to give the jerk a piece of her mind. Then he says something to stop her in her tracks.

“And what about Krieger? Best right back in the world my ass! All her training came from Germany and she STILL doesn’t have the talent to make our squad. She’s mediocre at best.”

Ashlyn slowly pivots and lasers onto the blowhard. She takes precise, measured steps towards him.

“I have the utmost respect for the German team, players and coaches alike, but they lost tonight because they weren’t as good as the US team,” Ashlyn states harshly. “If you had any sort of respect for your team, you’d stop making excuses for them and simply praise them for doing the best they could. Well, except for that botched pk. That was pretty crappy,” she finishes.

The man’s face turns red. “Your keeper should have been carded for the crap she pulled!”

“It’s called gamesmanship. Maybe Nadine, who I know personally, ought to consider it sometime. Not that she’d have shaken Carli. She never falls for that kind of crap,” Ashlyn adds.

The man steps into Ashlyn’s space. “You saying your keeper is better than ours?”

“I’m saying that the two best keepers in the world faced off tonight. Final score shows who the better one is,” Ashlyn points out.

“Look, soldier, I don’t know why you think you know anything about soccer. You’re just here as a feel good measure so US Soccer can show they support the troops. So why don’t you go on and play with your Barbie’s while those who know soccer discuss it,” he snidely remarks.

Ashlyn’s eyes narrow. “Listen you, pompous fool, I used to be part of the US National Team Pool, I played against Nadine and other members of your team, I lead my team to the WPS championship by stopping the final kick in the championship shoot-out, and my WIFE is Ali Krieger-Harris! So if you really think you have a CLUE about US Soccer, or soccer at all, I guaran-damn-tee you I know more than you ever could!”

“Ladies, gentlemen! Is there a problem here?” Monique asks, appearing suddenly at Ashlyn’s side and putting her arm around the soldier.

Ashlyn grits her teeth, suddenly remembering where she is and what she represents. “No problem. Just giving a soccer lesson to the gentleman here.”

“Lesson. Bah!” The man snorts. “Just standing up for her subpar wife.”

Monique’s arm tightens when she feels Ashlyn bow up. The press secretary glares at the man. “Mr. Stanislaus, I believe it might be best if you leave. You’ve had a bit too much to drink and you’re becoming an embarrassment to your delegation.” She locks eyes with a man beside the blowhard. That man nods quickly.

“Mr. Stanislaus, let’s head to the car, shall we?” the short, wiry man suggests.

Stanislaus knocks back the drink in his hand. “Fine. Company here has gotten a bit...boorish.”

He slams his cup on the table and starts to march to the door, his pace a bit wobbly. Monique is glad to see his contingent follow him. She turns to Ashlyn.

“Are you okay?”

Ashlyn takes a deep breath. “Fine. Yes. Thanks for the save.”

Monique smiles. “No problem. My job is diffusing tense situations.”

“Then I’d have to say you do so very well,” Ashlyn says with a grin.

“Thanks. He has been here the whole game partaking of the open bar. The more he drank, the louder he got. I’m just glad you weren’t here when he saw the penalties. It was...ugly to say the least.”

“I can imagine. Well, I don’t want to monopolize your time. Thank you again for stopping me before I embarrassed myself and my country.”

“My pleasure. See you later, Lieutenant Harris.”

Ashlyn nods as the woman walks away. She takes a couple deep breaths. No one, and she means NO ONE, will dog Ali or the team when Ashlyn is around. Still, she knows she should have held her temper better. She makes her way over to the bar and orders another Coke. It is going to be a long evening.

* * *

 

Ali had weathered the German press junket. She had sung the praises of her team, especially Hope, Carli and KO. She had acknowledged the strength of the backline and admitted relief that JJ had only gotten a yellow. The press might have still been questioning her but Heif had thankfully intervened and said she had to go.

As Ali walks into the conference room at the hotel, her eyes immediately find her family, minus her wife. She smiles as she walks over to them. Her Dad greets her first.

“Great game, Honey!”

“Thanks, Dad.”

“You were just great out there, baby!” Deb adds, getting her hug in.

“Aw, you’re just saying that because it’s true,” she jokes, making the others chuckle. “So Ash isn’t back yet?”

“Nope. Still out repping the country at one of those receptions she LOVES so much,” Vicki jokes.

Ali rolls her eyes. “Loves. Right. So, I need food. I’ll be back in a second.”

Ali goes to the buffet line to grab a post-game light meal and some PowerAde. As she is finishes filling her plate, she sees a TV in the corner showing scenes from the mayor’s reception. She walks over to see if she can see her wife. She never does but there is also a website in the corner promising photos and videos of the event. She smiles, figuring she’ll look them up later to see her wife looking hot in uniform.

Ali has just finished her meal and is contemplating a dessert when hands cover her eyes.

“Guess who?” a deep voice says.

Ali starts to giggle. “You can disguise your voice all you want but I know those hands anywhere, baby.”

Those at the table laugh as Ali stands and turns to give her wife a hug. Ashlyn pulls her close.

“You were awesome, baby. I am so proud of you,” Ashlyn tells her, kissing her cheek.

“Thanks. Did you have fun at the reception?”

Ashlyn’s eyes flicker as she thinks about the blowhard. “Oh, you know, same old same old,” she says.

Ali can see there is more to the story but her wife obviously wants to drop it. The brunette figures she can find out more later.

“Do you want anything from the buffet?” Ali asks.

Ashlyn sits down and pulls Ali down into her lap. “Nope. Just you.”

Ali giggles as those around the table laugh and roll their eyes.

“You’re insane,” Ali states.

“Maybe. But it’s your fault. I lost my mind the day I first laid eyes on you.”

“Ooooo, that’s smoooooth!” Deb’s husband jokes.

Ashlyn just grins as Ali gives her a peck on the cheek. Ali glances up as Jill walks over.

“Kriegs? A quick word?”

Ali nods and follows her coach, concern on her face. That concern quickly turns to excitement. As Jill walks away, Ali turns lusty eyes on her wife.

“Well, I think our girls are about to leave us,” Deb notes, making Ashlyn blush.

Ali practically bounces back over to the table. “So, Coach is giving teams the night with their families.”

Ashlyn lifts a brow. “Yeah?”

“Oh, yeah,” Ali says, her eyes dark with desire.

“Well, don’t mind us. I’m sure you two have lots to talk about,” Ken jokes.

Ali pulls Ashlyn up. “Definitely. Love you guys. See you tomorrow,” the brunette says though her eyes never leave her wife.

Ashlyn doesn’t speak, just gives a wave as the two hurry out of the room, giggling as they notice other couples making quick exits, too. They stop briefly at Ali’s room so she can get a change of clothes for the next morning. Sydney is in there pouting.

“You two suck. Dom won’t be here until tomorrow.”

“Then be glad Ash has her own room,” Ali states with an unapologetic grin.

“Oh, and, Syd?” Ashlyn says.

“Yeah?”

“Phone sex is fun, too. Trust me,” she says, wiggling her eyebrows.

Sydney busts out laughing as Ali pulls her wife out of the room. As soon as they get in Ashlyn’s room, the blonde pushes the brunette up against the wall and is kissing her deeply. Both women moan as their hands start to roam. When the kiss ends they are breathless.

“I...I gotta...uniform needs...we...fuck I can’t talk,” Ashlyn mutters.

Ali giggles. “I get it.”

Ali grabs the hangers for Ashlyn’s dress uniform as the lieutenant starts to undress. Ali carefully hangs up each piece, noting she’ll need to iron her wife’s pants when they get to Vancouver so they will be crisp. When Ashlyn hands over her white dress shirt, Ali starts to hang up then pauses. She frowns and looks closer at a stain on the collar. She turns to look at her wife.

“Is this LIPSTICK?”

Ashlyn looks over and blushes. As she had finally left the reception, she had run into Monique. The press secretary had given her a friendly hug and wished for her to have a safe rest of tour when she returned to Iraq.

“Uh, it’s probably Monique LeRoux’s.”

“Who the HELL is Monique LeRoux?” Ali demands.

Ashlyn stares at her wife in shock. “Are you...jealous? Fuck, Alex, she is the mayor’s press secretary, her brother is in Afghanistan, and she kept me from decking a German official who was badmouthing you and the team. She gave me a hug and wished me well on my return to Iraq.”

“And that’s all she did? And you did nothing more?”

Ashlyn feels like she’s been slapped. “I’m going to go into the bathroom, wash my face, and brush my teeth. If you’re still here when I get out I’ll assume you’ve pulled your head out of your ass and regret asking those two questions.”

Ashlyn turns and limps into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Ali stares at the door. Was she overreacting? But then why had Ashlyn blushed? And what about that earlier look when asked about the reception? Why get so defensive? Or was she just offended? No, no she was definitely defensive, Ali decides. She walks over and picks up her wife’s iPad, her mind on that website she had seen earlier.

By the time Ashlyn comes out of the bathroom, Ali is sitting on the bed in tears. Ashlyn feels sorry for her...at first. Then Ali stands and throws the iPad at Ash, who drops her cane to catch it, then falls back into the wall as she loses her balance.

“What the FUCK?!”

“Just talking the war? BULLSHIT!”

Ashlyn braces against the wall and starts to look at the photos that Ali had downloaded. They show Ash and Monique talking. Ashlyn groans when she sees the hand on her arm in several shots. She hadn’t even thought about it at the time.

“Watch the video,” Ali orders, her mouth set in a hard line.

Ashlyn glances at her then scrolls to the video. It is the mayor being interviewed about the influx of tourism money due to the Women’s World Cup. Ashlyn shrugs.

“I don’t get it.”

“Watch BEHIND him,” Ali orders.

Ashlyn rolls her eyes and watches again. This time she sees what Ali has seen and she pales. She tosses the iPad on the bed and looks up.

“I know it looks bad but it’s NOT what you think! She was escorting me to the bathroom. You had to go out, then to the right, to a left and another right because the bathrooms right outside the room were out of order,” Ashlyn explains.

“And she had to hold your arm to do that?” Ali presses.

Ashlyn throws her hands in the air. “I don’t fucking BELIEVE you! Why the FUCK would I cheat on you? Not to mention, do you think I’m that big a fucking idiot that if I DID cheat on you I’d do it in front of fucking photographers? There were like 4 or 5 at that reception! What have I done to deserve this mistrust?” Ashlyn pauses. “Or did you cheat on me and this is YOUR guilt showing through?”

Ali stomps over to her. “How DARE you try to turn this back on me! I’m not the one out flirting with some hot redhead!”

“We WEREN’T flirting! We were TALKING! Fuck, Alex, when did you become such a possessive shit that I can’t TALK to anyone?!”

“Talk to whoever you want!” Ali says storming towards the door.

“If you walk out like this, don’t even THINK about walking back in!” Ashlyn warns.

Ali spins around. “Oh, you giving me ultimatums now? Bad idea! Go ahead and call your hookup. I won’t be back!”

Ali blows out of the room, wishing she could slam the door. Ashlyn slams her fists into the wall and screams in frustration. She limps to the bed and removes her brace. She carefully takes off her uniform pants and lays them aside. After pulling on sleep shorts she puts the brace on again. She reaches for the iPad and studies each picture Ali had seen. Yes, out of context they could look bad. And the video could look suspicious.

“But what did I do to make her hate me this much?” Ashlyn asks as her tears finally start to fall.

* * *

 

After leaving her wife, Ali has no desire to see anyone on the team. She skips going back to her room, instead going down a back stairwell and heading for the hotel bar, hoping no one from the US Contingent is in there. She finds a secluded table for two and orders a tonic water with lime.

With tears in her eyes, she pulls out her phone and decides to Google the press secretary. The woman is gorgeous! Curved in all the right places, well-educated, well-spoken from the video clips Ali watches, and also recently engaged to a local businessman.

“So what?” Ali mutters. “Doesn’t mean she’s not bi and likes to have a tryst or two on the side,” she justifies.

She starts to read through some other articles until she finds one showing her with her arm around a man in a Canadian Army uniform. She reads about how proud Monique is of her brother going off for his third tour in Iraq. It mentions her work with a local Veteran’s group, making sure they get the help they need if they have been wounded in action. It even shows her with several of the men she has helped to get adaptations done to their houses to accommodate their injuries.

“She’s a fucking saint,” Ali mutters. “No wonder Ash fell for her.”

“Ash fell for who?”

Ali looks up to see Abby and Sarah standing beside her. The defender blushes and looks down. She hands her phone to Sarah.

“For her,” Ali states.

Abby sits down across from Ali. “Al, what are you talking about? Ash wouldn’t cheat on you.”

“She had lipstick on her collar, she blushed when I mentioned it, and I found pics and videos that show her and that woman all over each other,” Ali explains.

Sarah, who had found the link to the reception, glances at her own wife. “Uh, Abs?” Abby looks up and Sarah hands her the phone.

“So you see it, too?” Ali confirms.

Sarah sighs. “I see...things you could use to draw that conclusion. But, Ali, I just don’t peg Ash as the cheating type. She’s never done that to a girl.”

“Always a first time,” Ali mumbles.

Abby looks up from the phone. “Why would she cheat on you like this, Kriegs? Think about it! Has she ever done anything to make you think she’d cheat on you?”

“No,” Ali notes.

“And has she been anything other than happy and supportive since being here?” Abby asks.

“Uh, no.”

“And in your relationship, has she ever even looked twice at another woman? Ever?”

Ali rolls her eyes. “No. But she used to- -”

“DON’T even finish that statement,” Abby interrupts. “A lot of Ashlyn’s past was because she was a scared kid who thought she was nothing and was always looking for validation.”

“And to her credit, any woman she was with knew it was just a fling. She never lead them on mostly because she didn’t think she was worthy of being loved by anyone,” Sarah adds. “That’s why she was so scared when she fell for you. She knew she wanted more but she never in a million years thought she was worthy of someone like you. When she finally got the strength to make her move she swore to me, to Abs, to anyone who questioned her, that you were more than a fling and that she’d be yours as long as she’d have you. That hasn’t changed, Ali. She’s here, dealing with guilt about being safe while her men are in danger, because of how much she loves you.”

“Guilt?” Ali asks quietly.

Abby rolls her eyes. “Yes, guilt. Geezus, Ali, did you not even press her about her feelings? She’s alive because Dalton took her seat and that’s fucking weighing on her. And then for getting hurt instead of dying, she gets a trip to follow you around Canada while her unit stayed behind, their lives still in danger.” She taps the tablet. “Talking to someone who has a loved one over there may have been a little cathartic for her. But instead of you trusting her you spew accusations at her! I’d say the problem is you, not her! What the hell has gotten into you? Why do you suddenly not trust her?”

Ali swallows a couple of times. “Because...because I cheated on her,” she finally admits quietly.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sense discord with the last cliffhanger. :o)
> 
> So here are today's 3 chapters before I go to work. What, oh what, will become of our ladies?

Sarah and Abby exchange a look of astonishment. Sarah pulls up a chair from a nearby table. Abby takes Ali’s hand.

“When?”

“We...when we were first dating...camp was over and I went home. We...ugh,” Ali swipes at her tears. “I was so confused and scared. I ran into an old friend from high school. We...we went out to dinner, had drinks, then went back to his place to talk. Only talk wasn’t on our minds. He wanted to fulfill an old fantasy; I wanted to see if my feelings for Ash were real or not. So, I slept with him.”

“Al, that was forever ago,” Sarah points out. “You’re not the first confused woman to look for...for validation through a test like that.”

“Yeah. Especially since you saw all your brother went through when he came out. I can imagine that made you even more concerned with hurting or disappointing your loved ones,” Abby adds.

“Did you tell her?” Sarah asks.

“No.”

“Maybe you should. Maybe that will clear your conscience and your head,” Abby suggests. “But before you do, answer me this: is this guy from years ago really the reason for your jealousy? Is he the reason you suddenly think she’s cheating?”

Ali spins her wedding ring on her finger. She bites her lip. “No,” she whispers.

“Then what is it? Why are you destroying your relationship with Ashlyn with these accusations?”

“You’ll think I’m a horrible person,” Ali admits.

“Never,” Abby promises.

“The tournament is almost over. Her leg is getting better.” Ali looks up, her eyes full of fear. “She’ll go back. She’ll go back until December and...and...I can’t...I just...”

Abby still looks confused but Sarah finally gets it. “You want her to cheat on you or do something that can make you stop loving her so if she dies it won’t hurt as much.”

Ali nods as she sobs. “I was...so scared...when I saw the colonel. I just...I can’t...I’m...”

Sarah pulls her close. “I have bad news for you, Ali: Ashlyn didn’t cheat and wouldn’t cheat on you. And even if she did, you would not be able to excise her from your heart the way you think you can. You love her and that won’t go away just because you sling accusations at her. All you’re going to do is lose her and if you lose her like this she will never take you back. You’re setting yourself up for a lifetime of hurt.”

Ali can’t even speak. Everything Sarah has said is true. In the back of her mind, Ali had started dreading the end of the World Cup. Seeing those pictures gave her the out her subconscious needed to try to protect her from the coming separation. When she finally calms down, Abby takes her hand.

“Give her the night to get over her anger and defensiveness. In the morning you’ll have time between the recovery session and our charter leaving for Vancouver to talk to her. Just be completely honest with her. She loves you. She may need time to get past this, but I know she will,” Abby tells her.

Ali nods. Abby leaves a $10 on the table. She and Sarah walk Ali up to her room. Ali looks at them.

“Thank you both. So much. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

Abby smiles. “We’ll always be a call away if you need us.”

“I’ll remember that.”

She gives them both hugs and eases into her room. She is relieved to see Sydney is asleep. She changes into pajamas by the light of her phone and crawls into bed. She scrolls through pictures of her and her wife.

“I’m such a fucking idiot,” she scolds herself.

She closes her eyes and tries to will sleep to come. She was in for a long, emotional morning.

* * *

 

In the morning, Ali had texted her wife. No surprise: no response.

She had gone through recovery, thankful that Abby ran interference anytime someone asked her what’s wrong. As they return to the hotel, they see a shuttle getting loading up for the airport. Ali hurries past it, knowing it is just the officials for the soccer federations off to take their flights to either Vancouver or Edmonton, depending on what country they represented.

Ali leaps on the first elevator that arrives and hits the button for the 8th floor repeatedly.

“You know, it doesn’t make it go faster,” Becky points out.

Ali just grunts in response as she weathers stops on 5 and 6 before the final ascent to 8. She is out the doors before they are completely open. She comes to an abrupt stop outside of Ashlyn’s room. The door is propped open and housekeeping is busy changing the sheets and towels. Ali steps inside.

“Where’s....where’s the woman staying here?” she asks.

The housekeeper shrugs. “Checked out this morning.”

Ali’s jaw drops. “No! No, she couldn’t!” She checks the closet and dresser but there is no sign of Ashlyn. “But where is...THE SHUTTLE!”

Ali races out of the room and hits the stairwell, taking 2 steps at a time. She bursts out into the lobby and runs past three of her startled teammates. As she gets outside she sees the shuttle just turning onto the street. In a window seat she sees the unmistakable profile of her wife.

“ASHLYN!” she screams as she chases after the shuttle. “ASHLYN!”

If Ashlyn hears she never turns her head. And the shuttle is soon swept up in city traffic and Ali is forced to give up her chase. She is bent over at the waist gasping for breath as she cries. Arms wrap around her.

“Come on, honey, let’s get you inside,” Lauren says softly.

Kling takes Ali from the other side and Moe walks in front to block Ali’s face as best she can from onlookers.

“Conference room, Moe,” Lauren says and the youngster leads them to the team room.

Once the door closes behind them, Ali gives up trying to control her emotions and sobs into Laruen’s shoulder. Kling and Moe just pat her on the back, knowing she’ll explain it when she’s ready.

* * *

 

A couple of hours later, the team is gathering in the lobby. Ali sees Whit and starts towards her. But the Tar Heel gives her a hard glare and Ali pauses. Whit then turns her back.

Yep, she knew.

Ali is dying to speak with her but decides a confrontation in front of their teammates and coaches would not be wise. She pulls out her phone.

_Can I please talk to you on the plane? I know I fucked up but I swear I want to make it right._

She bites her lip as she watches Whitney. The blonde pulls her phone out of her pocket and stares at the screen. She starts to type.

_Of all the things to accuse her of, that had to be the worst. You know her better than that. At least I thought you did. I don’t want to have this out in front of the team. We can talk in Vancouver._

Ali’s shoulders slump. She should have expected as much from Ashlyn’s best friend. She pockets her phone. She feels a hand on her shoulder and looks up at Abby.

“Have I lost her?” Ali whispers.

“No. She just needed time to herself. I told her how Sarah and I found you last night. I didn’t tell her about your confession but I did say you were very sorry.”

“Thanks, Abs. I appreciate the help.”

When the team finally lands in Vancouver, Ali makes her way over to the front desk, hoping beyond hope for one thing.

“Uh, hi. I’m Ali Krieger-Harris. Did Ashlyn Harris leave a key for me?”

The man checks around. “Uh, I’m afraid not, Miss.”

“Did she leave one for me? Whitney Engen?” Whit asks from behind Ali.

He looks down. “Ah, yes. Here it is.” He hands her the key.

“Thanks,” Whitney says. She turns and looks at Ali. “Abby spoke with me on the plane. Don’t make me regret this.” She hands Ali the envelope with the key.

Ali pulls her into a tight hug. “I won’t. I promise. Thank you, Whit.”

Whitney nods and goes to join the team in the conference room where they are watching the end of the Japan-England match to see who they will play in the Final.

Once again, Ali ignores her fear of riding elevators alone and takes a car up to the 10th floor. She considers knocking but knows that will give Ash a chance to ignore her. And bar the door. Ali takes a deep breath and slips the key card in the slot. She eases the door open and steps in before speaking.

“Ashlyn?” she says carefully. No answer. She walks in a little more. “Ashlyn?”

She’s not there. Ali sighs and drops onto the bed. If Whit had known she wouldn’t have given Ali the key. The brunette looks around and sees the note on the dresser. She walks over and picks it up.

_Whit,_   
_Gone to PT. Should be back around 2 or so._   
_Ash_

Ali glances at her watch. She had about half an hour. Suddenly she is exhausted. She had not slept at all the night before and didn’t even doze on the plane. She kicks off her sneakers and crawls into bed. She inhales deeply but the pillow doesn’t yet smell like her wife. A tear trickles down her cheeks as she imagines a world in which she doesn’t ever get a chance to share a bed with her wife again.

Thirty-five minutes later the door to the room opens. Ashlyn sees the lump in her bed and laughs, wondering if Ryan kept Whit up too long last night. That thought makes her smile fall. She had hoped for a long, exhausting night with her wife. Instead she had had her heart ripped out and stomped on.

Ashlyn turns to the dresser and takes off her watch. She places it down beside her phone. She pulls off her shirt, planning to shower before waking her best friend. When the shirt clears her head she sees someone sitting up in bed.

And it’s not Whitney.

The women stare at each other in the glass.

“Ashlyn, I- -”

“I didn’t leave a key for you. Take a hint.”

“No!” Ali gets up and walks over to her wife. Ashlyn still will only look at her in the mirror as Ali stares at the side of the blonde’s face. “I want to talk. To explain. I was...I...I didn’t...fuck...”

“Well, lovely. Glad you had all this time to think and that’s the best you can come up with.” Ashlyn starts towards the bathroom.

“I CHEATED ON YOU!”

Ashlyn freezes. Considering her wife’s unjustified anger last night she had wondered. Her fists clench. “Well...you know where the door is,” she grumbles.

“NO!” Ali screeches. “NO! It wasn’t recently! It wasn’t since we married!”

Ashlyn turns incredulously. “And THAT’S supposed to make it okay?”

“NO! Yes! I don’t know! But it’s what...what fueled the jealousy last night. That...and fear. I am so, so scared and I haven’t been this scared since we first got together. That’s been on my mind a lot and it just boiled out of me last night.”

“Tell me about the cheating and don’t you dare fucking lie,” Ashlyn says.

Ali can tell what she says now determines whether or not she gets to explain last night. She takes a deep breath. “Remember when we first got together? I was scared. I was unsure. And when I left you to go home I...I didn’t know what to think. Sleeping with you, BEING with you had been amazing. But I didn’t know if it was real or...or what. Was it just you? Or was I really gay like my brother? And if I am gay, what does that mean for my parents and my career? I was so fucking confused. Then I ran into a guy from high school. He’d always had a crush on me. So...we went out...then...we...you know.”

Ashlyn’s jaw is clenched tighter than Ali has ever seen. “And then what?”

“It was just that one night. It’s the night I knew that, yes, I was gay; yes, I was in love with you; and yes, consequences be damned I would always be in love with you.”

“And what the hell does that have to do with last night?”

“I have never been as scared in my life as I was during that time.” She takes a deep breath. “Until now.”

“Scared of what?”

“YOU DYING! FUCK, ASHLYN!” Ali screams, tears in rivers down her cheeks. “But for a fucking quirk of fate, you’d be dead and Dalton alive. But he preferred that seat and you let him have it! Your adherence to rank saved your fucking life. THIS time! But as this tournament winds down all I can see in my head is a giant fucking clock counting down until you go back!” She pauses and takes a deep breath. “Maybe...maybe next time luck isn’t on your side. Maybe you lose your leg. Maybe...maybe you lose...your life. I feel like I am waiting for a God-damned bomb to go off in my heart!”

Ashlyn stares at her a moment as she processes everything. “So...the fear was...familiar. So you used it to accuse me of being a cheater in hopes of what? That I’d leave you? That you could justify leaving me? You shattered my fucking heart to make yourself feel better?”

Ali nods. “Yes,” she admits shamefully.

“Well...fuck you very much for that.”

Ashlyn turns and goes into the bathroom, starting the shower. Ali stands there a moment, unsure what to do.

“Be gone when I get out. And tell Whit to kiss my ass,” Ashlyn states as she closes the bathroom door.

* * *

 

At dinner that night, it is obvious to everyone that Ali is upset, Whitney is pissed and HAO looks uncomfortable. She carefully approaches Ali.

“Uh, do you still have Ash’s key?”

“No. Gave it to Whit,” Ali replies emotionlessly.

“Oh. Um, okay.” HAO carefully approaches Whit. “Um, Ash...wanted me to get her key from you in case she needs help.”

Whitney rolls her eyes and pulls it out of her hoodie pocket. “Tell her I’m sorry. I was trying to help.”

“I know. She probably knows, too. But she’s Ash. She puts up walls when she hurts. I’ll get with Abby and Pinoe and we’ll get them knocked back down. Promise.”

Whitney just nods and continues to pick at her dinner. HAO sighs and goes to get her own dinner. Pinoe exchanges a look with Abby, who just nods. It was time for an intervention.

* * *

 

Ashlyn had ordered room service. She had no desire to see anyone and had used soreness from PT to beg out of dinner with her in-laws. After finishing her steak and baked potato with a Labatt on the side she calls down for a pick-up of the tray since she can’t manage to get it out in the hallway herself. She is laying on the bed mindlessly flipping through channels when there is a knock at the door. She doesn’t check to see who it is as she opens up.

“The tray is on the...oh...guys, not up for it,” she grumbles.

“Tough! Lesbian Love Lines is coming to you LIVE from your room!” Pinoe says as she pushes past Ashlyn.

Abby follows, giving her a grin. “What she said.”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes and follows them in. She leans against the dresser. “The one thing I have never done and the one thing I have ALWAYS said I don’t understand is cheating. Yes, I get she was confused but she had COMMITTED to me at that time. If it had happened the first time we kissed, I’d get it. I knew she was questioning. But when she agreed to be my girl, to date exclusively, she lost the chance to ‘experiment’ with some random guy. If you all don’t get that, we’ve got nothing to say!”

Pinoe nods. “I see. So, if your mind is made up, who gets what in the divorce?” she asks bluntly.

Ashlyn looks shocked. “She wants to divorce me? For being pissed?”

“No,   _you_   seem to want a divorce. You said she had no right to cheat on you and you refuse to speak to her.” Pinoe shrugs. “Seems like divorce is the next step.”

Ashlyn is furious. “FUCK YOU! Am I not allowed to be pissed? Am I not allowed to stew for a while and figure out what I want! I love her with everything I have in me! But she’s fucking admitted that fear makes her fuck guys. I leave in a couple weeks for Iraq and she’ll be scared again. All I can think is how many guys will she fuck before I get back? I don’t know what the fuck I want anymore! I love my job and love what I do and now she’s making me feel I have to choose her or the Army. And I’m pissed! She knew what it meant when I joined. I gave her the option to leave me then! Instead she PROPOSED to me! And we got MARRIED! And now...now that she doesn’t like the reality of it all I am supposed to go over there and understand if she fucks some guy because she is scared. And my two friends are in here making ME feel like the bad fucking guy. Well fuck you both!”

Pinoe and Abby are in shock. They have never seen the former keeper this angry. Ashlyn grabs her wallet and phone.

“Be gone when I get back.”

“Where are you going?” Abby asks.

“I don’t fucking know. I only know I don’t want to be around any of my so-called friends or my cheating wife.”

She opens the door and comes to a sudden stop. The waiter is about to knock. She glares at him.

“Tray is on the table. Take the two chicks, too.”

She pushes past him and he takes a tentative step inside. “Um...hi...”

Pinoe and Abby just sigh and slowly leave the room. The waiter grabs the tray and heads out, not sure what he interrupted but pretty sure he’s lucky to be getting out alive.

* * *

 

Ashlyn is sitting on a bench in a park. Kids are playing in a nearby water installation. Their laughter mixing with the sounds of bird calls to create a very serene atmosphere. It is a far cry different than the turmoil roiling through the blonde. It had been 2 days since the confrontation with Abby and Pinoe. And two days since she had seen or spoken to her wife. She hadn’t spoken to Whitney since they left Montreal. She was starting to feel the loneliness she used to experience when everyone would get called into camp and she wouldn’t. She hated it.

“Hi.”

Ashlyn glances up at the nervous utterance. She studies the woman in front of her. She looks like hell warmed over. Deep bags under her eyes speak to sleepless nights. The red in the whites tells of lots of tears. Ashlyn looks down at her hands.

“Hi, Alex,” she answers. She takes a deep breath. “Have a seat?”

Ali nods and gratefully takes a seat on the bench beside her wife. Inside she is terrified about why they are meeting in public. Does this mean Ashlyn expected a scene if they were in private? Does this mean...it’s over and Ashlyn didn’t want to risk closure sex or something?

“So, uh, how has physical therapy been?” Ali asks to break the silence.

Ashlyn shrugs. “Okay. Leg is getting stronger. Not getting as many cramps or pins and needles.”

“Good. That’s good.”

An uncomfortable silence falls. Ashlyn is twirling her wedding ring.

“I miss you,” she finally croaks out.

Ali swallows hard. “I miss you, too.”

“I’ve done a lot of thinking the last 2 days. I’m not leaving the Army. If I didn’t resent you now I would eventually if I gave up doing what I love to do.”

“Okay.”

Ashlyn turns to her. “Is it? Is it really okay? I need to know you’re really in this with me, Alex. You say you cheated because you were scared when we started dating. You say you’re that scared again now that you know I go back to Iraq soon. How do I know you won’t find a guy or a woman with a safer job and ‘check’ to see if that’s better for you?”

Ali reaches over and takes Ashlyn’s hand. “YOU are all I want, Ashlyn. I don’t want anyone else. Am I scared to lose you? Hell, yes. And did I push you away in a misguided attempt to protect my heart? Yes. Am I sorry I did something so stupid? God, Ashlyn, more than I can say. I want you: now and forever. Please, please tell me I have a chance to make things up to you!”

Ashlyn entwines their fingers. “I won’t accept cheating ever again.”

“I WON’T cheat ever again. I have never even been tempted to since that time. Even when we’d broken up and I went out with Fliss I never...was never, ever tempted to sleep with her. I only wanted you. I swear it, Ashlyn,” Ali vows.

“And I won’t take accusations against my character made just to make you feel better. I got why you were worried about that lipstick but I did not deserve the anger and the horrible accusations you lobbed at me.”

“I know you didn’t. This was all my fault and I know that. I should have been honest long ago and I should have respected your heart in Montreal. Sorry will never be enough. I was a horrible, horrible person and I am so thankful you are even willing to consider giving me a second chance.”

“Yes, this is your second chance. There won’t be a third chance.”

“I won’t need a third chance. I promise.”

Ashlyn reaches over and pulls her into a hug. The two women sigh, feeling something realign within themselves at the contact. Ashlyn kisses Ali’s neck.

“I want...can we...”

Ali stands and offers her hand. “Yes, we can. Let me show you how much I love you.”

Ashlyn stands and they make their way back to the hotel. As they get into the elevator, Ali leans into her wife and Ashlyn automatically wraps her arm around her. Ali smiles at how right it feels.

* * *

 

When they get into Ashlyn’s room, the blonde looks at her wife. “How much time do we have?”

“I have to be on the bus to practice in,” she checks her watch, “an hour and 25 minutes.”

“Okay.”

Ashlyn sets the alarm on her phone for 1 hour and turns the volume up. Ali walks over and runs her hands up Ashlyn’s strong arms. Ashlyn’s eyes close as her body tingles. Ali leans in and kisses the back of her wife’s neck, running her tongue up to Ashlyn’s ear.

“Let me take care of you, baby, the way I should have in Montreal,” Ali pleads.

Ashlyn turns and stares into chocolate eyes. “Let’s take care of each other,” she counters just before her lips crash into Ali’s.

Both women moan as they quickly start to strip each other. Ali is thankful her wife wears shorts that come off with no problem over the brace. She glances down at the sleeve that covers the wound.

“Uh...your leg...”

“It’s fine.” Ashlyn sits down and starts to undo the brace. Ali drops to her knees.

“Let me.”

Ashlyn leans back on her hands as Ali undoes the brace and sets it on the other bed. Ali then runs her hands up Ashlyn’s thighs, making the blonde moan. Ali eases strong legs farther apart and lowers her head.

“Oh, Alex...”

Ali’s tongue glides up her wife’s already wet center. She licks her lips.

“Mmmm, ambrosia,” she whispers.

“Baby...please...”

Ali leans in again, her tongue thrusting deep into Ashlyn’s center.

“YES!” Ashlyn screams.

Ali lifts the blonde’s strong thighs to her shoulders and sups as she never has before. Her tongue delves in deep, feeling the pulsing walls of her wife. Her nose nuzzles Ashlyn’s clit, making the taller woman’s hips start to pump up and down. Ali smiles when she feels hands tangle into her hair.

“More, Alex. Please more,” Ashlyn begs.

Ali brings a hand up and replaces her tongue with 2 fingers. Her mouth latches onto Ash’s clit as her free hand goes up to play with a pebbled breast. Ashlyn is writhing at the myriad of sensations that are coursing through her body.

“Alex...right there...don’t stop. Baby, please don’t stop!”

Ali has no plans to stop. Not until her wife is spent. And a few minutes later Ashlyn’s body goes through the convulsions of a powerful orgasm. Ali uses her tongue to gently stroke her through the experience. As the tremors die down, Ali climbs up on the bed beside her.

“I love you, Ashlyn. I will never let you doubt that again,” she vows.

Ashlyn says nothing. She rolls over on top of her wife. They kiss deeply, Ashlyn letting out a moan as she tastes herself mixed with her wife. She doesn’t even bother stripping Ali; her need is too great. Her mouth latches onto a perfect breast as her hand slides into Ali’s shorts and finds her warm, wet and ready.

“Feels so good,” Ashlyn says as she slides long, nimble fingers into her wife.

Ali arches up. “Yes! Oh, Ashlyn...”

Ashlyn’s mouth travels between the two heaving breasts. Ali’s head lolls back and forth as her body comes alive in a way only Ash’s touch can orchestrate. And Ashlyn plays her like a well-loved violin, stroking her fast then slow; crescendo, decrescendo; andante, allegro. She plays her masterfully and soon she can sense she can draw it out no longer. She lifts her mouth from the breast she had been sucking deep into her mouth.

“Look at me,” she orders. Ali lifts her head and their eyes lock. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, OH!”

Ashlyn speeds up her thrust, using her hips to drive in harder and deeper. She captures Ali’s lips with her own. Her tongue pushes in, possessing her wife completely. And when Ali screams out her orgasm, Ashlyn swallows it down before rolling off as they both pant. After a few minutes, Ali rolls into her wife’s side.

“I love you so much. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. No one ever will.”

Ashlyn runs her fingers through dark locks of hair. “I don’t know how to live without you, Alex. My life has been so...so empty the last couple of days. I wasn’t...wasn’t sure if I could forgive you or not.”

“I swear, Ashlyn, it was just that time and will never, ever happen again. Nothing can make me doubt my love for you again. Nothing.”

“I know, baby. I believe you. I promise I do.”

Ali rolls until she is on top of the blonde. She stares down at her, memorizing every detail of her face once more. Ashlyn pulls her down and they start to kiss. Their hands roam all over each other and they are lost in the feelings and emotions.

Then Ashlyn’s alarm goes off. Both women groan.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Ashlyn grumbles.

Ali sighs, her head on Ashlyn’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I have to go.”

Ashlyn sighs. “I know. You have a World Cup to win.” She gives Ali a kiss. “And I’ll be in the stands screaming louder than anyone else when you do.”

Ali smiles. “I know you will.”

As the alarm starts to get louder, the brunette sighs. She reluctantly stands and quickly jumps in the shower to rinse off. She then pulls on her clothes. Ashlyn has resituated herself in bed and sits up against the headboard, a pillow under her bad leg. Ali sits down and takes her hand.

“Join the team for dinner tonight?”

“I could do that,” Ashlyn agrees.

Ali bites her lip. “Ash, about Whitney. I begged her for a chance to make amends with you. That’s why she gave me your key. She was trying to help.”

Ashlyn smiles. “I know. I’ll clear it with her. I promise.”

Ali kisses her again. “Good. I’ll see you later.”

“Plan on it.”

“I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Ali glances at her watch and reluctantly leaves so she can get her practice gear. Ashlyn’s head drops back against the headboard. A tear slips down her cheek.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But was it REALLY okay...

A few hours later there is a knock at Ashlyn’s door. She is surprised to see Abby on the other side.

“Hey. What’s up?”

“Defenders had to stay back to work on a couple things. Just thought I’d come check on you. Ali said you two worked things out?”

Ashlyn turns and limps back to the desk in her room and sits down. “We did.”

Abby lifts an eyebrow. “You don’t seem...as happy as I’d expect.”

Ashlyn sighs and shrugs. “She’s worked her whole life for this game. I’m not going to be the reason she loses her starting position and according to Heather that was a possibility with how crappy she had been playing.”

Abby steps up to her, anger in her eyes. “Wait a fucking second...are you telling me you lied to her? You pretended to forgive her, fucked her and it was all a lie? What kind of ass are you?”

“It WASN’T a lie! And when the fuck did you become so fucking involved in my life? Yes, Ali and I still have some shit to work out but for now her mind can be free of relationship bullshit and she can help you and the rest of the team win the World fucking Cup! Then we can have the talk we really need to have. And until then BUTT OUT!”

Abby stares at her a minute then slowly shakes her head. “No,” she answers calmly.

“What?”

“I didn’t see it before. I see it now. You’re just as scared as she is. I can’t believe we missed it.”

“Back off, Wambach.”

“No.” Abby takes a step closer. “Do you remember a night in Florida? A night when a bunch of us promised to be there for you through the good and the bad? To help you when the PTSD was rearing its ugly head. Fuck me, Ashlyn, we nearly failed you. Considering what happened with your leg and that officer and all the other shit over there go figure you’ve got some issues.” Abby grabs Ashlyn and hugs her tightly. “Cuss me, hate me, I don’t care. I’m not leaving you to fight this alone, my friend. Maybe Ali’s insanity has made it worse for you but we went about this all wrong. You two can’t fix the relationship if you don’t fix what’s really wrong. Yes, Ali acted like a shit. But you used her actions to justify being an ass. Tell me I’m wrong. Tell me you’re not planning to dump her the day after we win the cup.”

Ashlyn says nothing. Abby just nods.

“That’s what I thought. That’s not happening, Ashlyn. You two aren’t breaking up because you are meant to be together. And once we get your head on straight and get you to really talk about what the hell happened that day, I think you’ll see things clearer.”

Ashlyn tries to push her away. “No. You guys have to win the cup. Don’t worry about me.”

Abby just holds her closer. “Too late, my friend. We’ll worry about you until you come home for good. If that’s 20 years from now so be it. You’re just stuck with us.”

Ashlyn tries to get away a few moments more but Abby won’t let it happen. The soldier finally manages a small smile. “You really mean that, don’t you?”

“Damn right I do.” Abby leans back and stares into her eyes. “After dinner I’ll get the usual suspects up here. Hell, maybe we can even get Lori Lindsey on the phone. We’ll help you both work through this, okay? We’ll make you whole again so you and Ali can stop trying to self-destruct.”

Ashlyn sighs. “Okay. Thanks, Abs, for always being there for me.”

Abby smiles. “No thanks needed. You’re family and you know family means everything to me.”

* * *

 

There is silence in the room. Ashlyn looks from Abby to Pinoe to Tobin to Whitney to Sarah to Alex to the computer screen where Lori Lindsey has joined in to HAO and finally to Ali. She gets up and walks to the window.

“I knew this was a bad idea,” she mumbles.

Whitney walks over and wraps her arms around her from behind. “It wasn’t a bad idea, Ash. It’s just...give us a second to process it all. My God, you were...we could have lost you. I mean, we sorta knew that but...but...” she can’t finish.

“You just made it more real,” Alex finishes. “Before it was just our imagination filling in the blanks. But now...it’s what really happened. And you exceeded my imagination.”

“Dude, how do you deal with all that insanity when you’re over there?” Tobin asks.

Ashlyn shrugs, covering Whitney’s hands with her own, appreciating the anchor more than she expected. “You just...this sounds so damn fatalistic but you just clean your gun and thank God you have a chance to do so. It’s a victory just to make it back to base. You don’t dwell on what could have been or what might be. That shit will drive you crazy and can make you second guess your instinct in the field. You just bury the bad shit and...and...”

“And what?” HAO presses.

Ashlyn squeezes her eyes shut. “And you try not to scream when it all comes back to you in your nightmares. And when you’re not...there...you try to avoid sounds that make you think about all that crap.”

Abby sits up. “The family dinner thing after the Sweden game. That guy dropped a tray and everything crashed to the ground. You stiffened up and spun around; your eyes were wild. You then walked out. I thought you just got startled.”

Ashlyn turns and looks at her. “It’s nuts. I mean, it wasn’t an exact sound but...but it kinda sounded like this car that crashed into the front window of a building. We thought it was just an accident...then it exploded. Turns out rival factions were fighting over leadership of that village and one group ran a car bomb into the other leader’s business. It was...insane. I stepped out to control my breathing and calm my heart down.”

“Have there been other times?” Ali asks.

Ashlyn looks at the ground. “A few.”

“Why not tell me? Why not ask for help?”

“BECAUSE! I feel like an idiot when something stupid scares me! I’m a fucking Army officer! I shouldn’t be scared of a car backfiring or someone dropping a tray or a child screaming unexpectedly.”

Ali stands and walks over to her, staring into her eyes. “You are NOT an idiot. And you can be scared of anything, baby, it doesn’t make me or anyone else look down on you. It just makes me want to love you more.” She pulls Ashlyn into a tight hug. “You are my hero, Ashlyn. How could those things not get to you considering where you’ve been and what you’ve seen? Reach out to me or anyone in this room. Please...I can, we all can, be your rock when you need us to be. You know that. I love you so much. I am so scared about what could happen over there. But over here I have more control over what can happen to you and I will be damn sure to fight for you and with you or just hold you. I won’t give you up without a fight. You will always, ALWAYS be worth fighting for, Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn holds her wife tightly, breathing in the scent that has meant love and safety for so many years. How had she forgotten that?

“I’m supposed to protect you,” Ashlyn says weakly.

“We’re supposed to protect each other,” Ali corrects. “But we can’t do that if we’re not honest with each other.”

Whitney places a hand on Ashlyn’s shoulder. “And we’re supposed to see when you’re close to the edge. We missed it because of the World Cup craziness.”

“You know the World Cup is the cap to my career,” Abby states as she walks over. “But you mean even more to me, Ash. Sorry it took me so long to realize the struggle you were having.”

Alex, Pinoe and HAO walk over and join in the group hug.

“HEY! NO FAIR! I got no one to hug!” Lori calls out from the phone.

Ashlyn laughs through her tears, feeling a lightness inside she hasn’t for a while. “When I get back to DC I’ll hold you for an hour, buddy. Promise.”

Lori smiles. “Sounds perfect.”

For two hours this group of friends had listened to Ash talk about the images and events that haunt her. It was more than the death of Dalton and the survivor’s guilt that had been building up inside of her. Alex stares into her friend’s eyes and smiles.

“Your eyes are light again. They’ve been so dark. I just realized that. They are that beautiful light green again,” she says.

“They got nothing on your baby blues,” Ashlyn says.

Alex chuckles. “And the charmer is back, too.”

Ali kisses Ashlyn’s cheek. “That’s my girl.”

Pinoe claps her hands. “Well, ladies, I think all of us need to leave these two lovebirds alone for a few minutes. Something tells me they need to get all kissy-face with each other and my poor virgin eyes do not need to see that!”

“When did you get new eyes?” Ashlyn asks seriously...then grins.

Everyone laughs and HAO pats Pinoe on the back.

“Those eyes would be the only virgin thing about her, that’s for sure.”

Pinoe just grins. The group slowly exits, all giving Ash one more hug. Ash signs off with Lori, promising to meet up with her when she gets to DC. Finally the wives are alone. They stare at each other a moment.

“Alex, I am so, so sorry for...for what I did. But I need you to know my heart was completely into making love to you. That wasn’t for show.”

Ali smiles. “I know. I recognize now that...you were saying goodbye to me, weren’t you?”

Ashlyn looks down as tears well up again. “Yeah,” she croaks out.

Ali walks over and lifts her chin up, her tears mirroring her wife’s. “Not getting rid of me that easily. I only plan to marry once and since you punched that ticket you’re stuck with me.”

Ashlyn smiles. “I think I can handle that. I am sor- -”

Ali places her finger on sweet lips. “Shhh. Already apologized for and forgiven.”

She replaces her finger with her lips. Ashlyn pulls her closer, melding their bodies together. Their hands start to travel...then Ashlyn’s phone alerts to a FaceTime request. They groan as they pull apart. Ashlyn is ready to ignore it but then her face brightens up.

“It’s Tiff! Maybe it’s about Malak’s surgeries!”

Ali smiles, noting that anytime her wife thinks of that little girl it seems to wipe away any remnants of the horrors of Iraq from the hazel eyes. Ashlyn sits down in a chair and pulls Ali onto her lap as she answers.

“Hey, Tiff! How’s it going?”

Tiffany grins. “It’s going great, Ash. In fact, I have someone here with a special surprise for you.”

“Oh? Who? What?” Ashlyn asks eagerly.

Tiffany spins her phone around and the big brown eyes of Malak along with the girls megawatt grin take up the screen. The little girl gets excited and combs her fingers near her head, her sign for Ashlyn.

“Yeah, it’s Ashlyn. Go ahead,” Tiffany coaches

Malak looks intently into the phone. “Hi...Ash’n,” she says haltingly.

Ashlyn’s eyes get wide. “Wow! Hi, Malak! I think you might have the prettiest voice I’ve ever heard!”  
Ali tilts her head onto Ashlyn’s, so happy for the little girl. “I am so proud of you talking, Malak,” Ashlyn continues.

But Malak’s face has gotten more excited. She bounces a bit, lifting her hand to her head and tapping it to her forehead, three fingers in the air. Ashlyn chuckles.

“Yep, the princess is here with me, too,” Ashlyn confirms, holding the phone out a little more so Ali is more visible. “Say hi, Princess.”

Ali grins, her smile as big as Malak’s. “Hi, Malak. Thank you so much for the pretty picture you coloured for me.” She holds up her phone. “I even made it my screen so I can see it every day.”

Malak is so excited. She is looking at Tiff and patting her own mouth. Tiffany leans closer and whispers in her ear. Malak nods and turns back to the screen.

“Hi...A...li,” she says.

Ali’s grin gets bigger. “Ashlyn is right. You do have a very pretty voice. You know, I will be in DC when you are. Would it be okay if I come visit you when you are in the hospital?”

Ashlyn’s heart nearly explodes at the sweet question. She kisses Ali’s cheek as Malak bounces happily, nodding her head up and down.

“Good. I’ll keep in touch with Tiffany and see you as soon as I can, okay?” Ali confirms to Malak’s happy nod.

Tiff turns the phone back to herself. “Well, we only can be on here for a moment. She couldn’t wait to share that with you. She’s doing so great in her therapies.”

“I am so glad to hear that. I sent a package to Fliss Cousins to get to you for her. I hope she likes it and that it arrives before you all leave. If not, I’ll forward it back to the States for Ali to bring to her.”

Tiff nods. “Sounds good. You all take care. Good luck, Ali. We’ll be watching and rooting for you.”

“Thanks, Tiffany.”

“Take care, Tiff. Give her a hug for me.”

“You know I will. Bye.”

“Bye.”

As Ashlyn hangs up the phone, she buries her face in Ali’s shoulder. “God...what a night.”

Ali smiles. “No kidding. But at least it ended with smiles all around.”

Ashlyn looks up. “Definitely.” She glances at her watch. “Now, I think it’s time I escort you to your room. You’ve got a curfew, young lady.”

“Yes, I do.” Ali kisses her wife. “But I want you to know, I’d miss it in a heartbeat if we still had shit to work out.”

Ashlyn smiles. “I know. We’re good, baby. We’re good.”

They share a kiss then Ali stands and helps her wife up. Hand in hand, they make their way to Ali’s room. They share one more kiss outside the door then Ali is gone for the night. Ashlyn takes a deep breath and goes up to the floor above her own. She had been dodging her in-laws. Time to come clean with them and make sure all the bad shit is left behind that night. No more lies, no more hiding. It all ends now.

* * *

 

The next morning, the day before the final, Ashlyn is spending time with Whitney and her parents. She has just pulled on her shirt and is reaching for her jeans when her calf muscle decides it wants to see if it can compress itself into a walnut shell. She falls to the ground, a strangled cry coming from her mouth. She tries to push her foot against the nightstand to stretch the muscle but nothing is working. She looks to her dresser and sees the topical muscle relaxer.

“Four feet might as well be forty,” she grunts as she starts to pull herself to the dresser.

The door to the room opens. “Hey, Ash, you almost- -HOLY SHIT!”

Whitney races in and drops to the floor beside her best friend. Her parents stand in the door, wondering what to do. Ashlyn points to the dresser.

“Cream. Hurry.”

Whitney spins around and grabs the cream she had put on her friend before. She can see the knot in Ashlyn’s leg and quickly squirts the cream on.

“Wait! Not your...hand,” Ashlyn warns too late.

Whitney uses her hand to rub the cream in while also trying to massage the muscle and make it relax. Just as it starts to ease up, her hand stops cooperating with her. She lifts it up and looks at it. It is completely numb. She looks at her best friend...who starts to giggle.

“I tried to warn you,” Ashlyn notes.

“Gloves. Forgot you had to use gloves with this stuff,” Whitney says...then starts to giggle, too.

Her father and mother exchange a look as they start to laugh, too. Ashlyn slowly sits up, wiggling her toes to make sure all is okay. She then looks at Whitney.

“Hey, at least you’re not a keeper,” she points out.

Whitney laughs and shakes her head. “True. But you’re in charge of cutting up my steak for me.”

Ashlyn nods. “Deal, bestie. Deal.”

The two share a hug. Whitney’s parents step out of the room so the blonde can finish getting dressed. As she finishes she turns to find Whit just poking her numb hand.

“Not a damn thing. Cannot feel a damn thing. No wonder you needed a brace and crutches to walk. This shit is STRONG!”

“Yep.”

The two smile and head out to enjoy an afternoon with Whit’s parents. The two might be opposite ends of the spectrum personality-wise, but there is nothing that can interfere with the friendship they have built.

* * *

 

It was 16 years in the making. Blood. Sweat. Tears. Players in and players out. Injuries. Come backs. Coaches changing. Through it all only 2 things had remained the same: Christie Rampone and the team’s desire to step out of the shadow of the ‘99ers.

And in just 14 minutes, the wait is essentially over. Two goals by Carli Lloyd in the first 5 minutes and a laser strike by Lauren Cheney are all they will need to hoist the trophy and shut up the voices of all their detractors.

“This is INSANE!” Ashlyn says, hanging on to the neck of Kyle.

He grabs her and spins her around. “MY LITTLE SISTER IS GOING TO BE A WORLD CHAMPION!”

Ken is smiling but the coach in him comes out. “Easy, you two. There is still a LOT of time left in the game and- -HOLY CRAP SHE CHIPPED THE KEEPER FROM MIDFIELD!”

The stands erupt at the crazy midfield volley Carli launched. Though the keeper got her fingertips on it they were not enough to stop the ball from going in the net. The US is up 4-0 and it is hard for anyone to keep in mind only 16 out of 90 minutes have gone by. Kyle and Ash look at each other and start bouncing up and down again.

“ALEX IS GONNA BE A WORLD CHAMPION!”

This time Ken joins them in the chant as they say it over and over again. The crowd is momentarily silenced in the 27th minute when a missed challenge in the box leads to a Japanese goal. But the way the US is playing, it is hard not to go into halftime believing they will win. Especially with the “I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN” chant following the players into the locker room.

In the second half, the Japanese show they have no plans to give up without a fight. Their passes are a bit sharper, the challenges a bit more precise. Both teams are showing the world that they deserve to be playing for this trophy. And when JJ is tagged for an own goal on a completely unavoidable and unintentional touch, you can feel the Japanese team starting to feel they can chip away and erase their current 2 goal deficit.

And then two minutes later, Tobin Heath knocks the wind out of those sails. In the right place at the right time, she collects the pass from Morgan Brian and buries it in the back of the net. And though the Japanese team plays their hearts out until the final whistle they just can’t mount a comeback. Final score 5-2.

And the legend of the ’15ers is born.

* * *

 

Ali can’t stop herself this time. The excitement is too high. She races towards Ashlyn and leaps into her arms. Luckily Kyle is there to keep the still healing soldier from toppling over backwards. Wordlessly the two women embrace. They had weathered so much to be standing here today.

Ali’s ACL injury

Near misses with Ashlyn’s job

A bad concussion

Near death half a world away just before the start of the Cup.

Ali finally leans back and stares into her wife’s eyes. “I’d have never been here without you, Ashlyn. Thank you for not letting me give up 3 years ago. I love you so much.”

Ashlyn smiles. “I always knew you had it in you to be a World Champion. I will always be your strongest supporter. I love you, too.”

They embrace again, this time sharing a kiss. Finally they break apart.

“I think I might get in trouble if I don’t let a few others congratulate you,” Ashlyn jokes.

Ali gives her another peck. “Most likely.”

Ashlyn lets go of her wife, who is quickly pulled into hugs by her parents and brother. The blonde just smiles proudly. How had she ever even considered walking away from this gorgeous, dynamic woman?

* * *

 

Pain is throbbing through Ali’s head. Too much champagne, too little water: the perfect hangover cocktail.

But there is another throbbing that is not so bad. She eases open her eyes, wincing at the stab of pain from the light coming in the window. She looks down between her legs and sees mischievous eyes staring up at her. Ashlyn sucks Ali’s clit once more and Ali’s hips roll up in pleasure.

“Oh, Ashlyn...”

Her fingers curl into blonde locks, making sure her wife won’t consider moving until the deed is finished. Unnecessary: Ashlyn is perfectly happy where she is. Her tongue and teeth torture the love jewel as her wife writhes below her. And when she feels Ali is close, she brings up her hand and long fingers probe inside until they find Ali’s g-spot.

“OH! OH, ASH!”

Ashlyn’s thrusts and sucks speed up as Ali’s head whips back and forth. And at the very precipice, Ashlyn reaches up her free hand and pinches a pert nipple.

“ASH! Yes! Yes! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!”

Ali’s body goes through spasms as she gushes her love into her waiting wife’s mouth. As her body starts to calm, Ashlyn crawls up and grins down at her.

“They say the best cure for a headache is sex endorphins. Did it work?”

Ali starts to chuckle. “How did you know...I had...a hangover?”

“You wince in your sleep when you have a headache. And after all you drank last night after basically abstaining since March I figured your body would be protesting.”

Ali starts to caress her wife’s chest. “You were right. And yes, it helped. Still a little headache but not as bad as when I first woke up.”

Ashlyn thinks a second. “Hmmm...I guess if it’s still hanging on, I still have work to do.”

She kisses her wife deeply. Ali moans, wrapping her legs around Ash’s waist. Ashlyn starts to thrust her center against Ali’s. They both moan as their tongues battle for dominance. After a second, Ashlyn kisses her way to Ali’s ear.

“If I had my strap on, I’d put you on all fours and fuck you until you screamed.”

Just the thought is enough to send Ali over once more. Her thrusts through the orgasm send Ashlyn over the edge, too. The blonde collapses down on her wife, both panting hard. Ali smiles.

“Perfection,” the brunette sighs.

Ashlyn chuckles. “Damn...I’m better than Aleve.”

Ali laughs. “Always, baby. Always.”

The two start to kiss some more but the clock alarm sounds. Ali is due on the Fox set for the presentation of the 3-Star jerseys. Ash slaps off the alarm and stares into her wife’s eyes.

“I am so, so damn proud of you, Alex. So proud.”

“We won this together, Ashlyn. You and me. Everything I have accomplished is because you wouldn’t let me quit. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They kiss once more then reluctantly leave the bed so Ali can get ready for the ceremony and prepare for the return to the US.


	46. Chapter 46

The next few hours are a whirlwind for Ali and the team. When she gets to the bus for the ride to the set Pinoe glares at her from behind heavy sunglasses.

“I know you drank as much, if not more, than me. How the fuck are you not hungover?”

Ali grins. “Ashlyn had a perfect hangover remedy. Knocked the headache right out of me.”

“What the fuck? Mind sharing?” Pinoe begs, assuming it’s some Army thing.

Ali blushes and bursts out laughing. She leans in close. “I think Sera would not be happy with you getting eaten out then fucked by my wife.”

“OH! OH! STOP! Why would you put such an image in my head! You suck!”

“Actually, Ashlyn did all the sucking,” Ali jokes to torment her friend.

“WHOA! Oh, go away you horrendous beast,” Pinoe says as she walks away, her hands over her ears. “Oh, I can never get the image out of my head now...”

Ali exchanges a look with Cheney, who had heard everything. The two women burst out laughing.

“That was funny as hell. Cruel, but funny as hell,” Cheney says.

Ali shrugs. “I just couldn’t resist. Probably should have but I couldn’t.”

The two laugh and climb on board the bus, each laughing again as Pinoe holds up her fingers in the sign of the cross at Ali.

“Leave me alone, horrible demon,” she intones.

“I thought it was my wife you wanted to leave you alone,” Ali states.

Cheney busts out laughing as Pinoe just covers her head and grumbles in Ali’s general direction.

“Whatever Ash did for you this morning sure has you in a good mood,” Cheney notes.

“Just being married to Ash puts me in a good mood.” Ali pauses. “What she did for me this morning has me in a GREAT mood!”

The two laugh as they drop into a seat together. Soon they are on set and all getting a little help from the make-up artists so they don’t look like death warmed over.

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes before the presentation of the new jerseys, shuttles carrying family members of the team arrive at the set. Most come out wearing the jerseys of their wife, daughter or girlfriend. Ashlyn steps out in her dress blues as she has one more reception to attend as part of her official functions. As they walk towards the family viewing area, Kyle steps up beside her.

“Damn, girl! Have I mentioned that you in uniform could turn me?”

Ashlyn laughs. “Pervert. Must run in the family.”

He laughs and nods. “For sure.”

As they reach the viewing area, the cameras start to scan the crowd. The commentators are reviewing notes when Ariane Hingst spies an image on a screen. She spins around and scans the crowd until she finds who she is looking for. She smiles and hurries off the set.

“Hey! Ariane! Where are you going?” Kelly Smith calls but gets no answer.

Hingst knows time is running close but she can’t pass up this opportunity. “ASHLYN!”

Ashlyn, who had been talking to Denise Rapinoe, turns and grins. “Ari!”

The women had met when Ali played in Germany and enjoyed a good friendship, even emailing each other every once in a while just to touch base. They share a strong embrace over the fence. When it ends, Ariane looks Ashlyn over and shakes her head at the brace.

“Are you okay? Really?”

Ashlyn nods. “I’ll be fine. Rehab has been going great and I’m hoping to lose this contraption this week.”

“That’s great! It is so wonderful that you got to come see Ali win!”

“Yeah. Who knew I’d be happy to be wounded,” Ash jokes.

“Well, I have to get back to the set but I had been hoping to see you ever since the news broke that you would be here. Take care of yourself when you go back. If you don’t I will track you down and kick your butt!”

Ashlyn laughs as they embrace again. “I totally believe that. See you, Ari.”

The woman hurries back to the set where the morning’s coverage is already starting. She scoots into her chair as her comrades are interviewing Carli Lloyd.

“Well, nice of you to join us, Ari,” Kelly teases.

Ari laughs. “Sorry. Was greeting a special US guest who is an old friend.”

“Ashlyn?” Carli guesses.

“Yes. So good to see her.”

“It really is,” Carli agrees. “She’s been a part of the family for so many years and, honestly, I think a lot of us wanted to do well to honour her and thank her for her service.”

“That’s great. I can imagine there was a certain right back her definitely wanted to do her best for Ashlyn,” Ari jokes.

Carli laughs. “Definitely.”

Out in the yard area of the set, Ali blushes as the big screen plays the interview. Her teammates all collapse on her in a big hug, teasing her as she just smiles and laughs. One by one all the members of the team are interviewed. Ali is the last one right after the presentation of the jerseys.

“So, Ali, I guess it is safe to say this World Cup was even more special for you than you may have originally thought,” Rob Stone begins.

“This whole experience was special for all of us in different ways. I think we all had things we wanted to prove to ourselves and to our families and, especially, to our detractors. We weathered a few rough bumps at the start of the tournament but came together to play amazingly. These stars just...they mean so much to us.”

“But to find out just weeks before the start that your wife was horribly injured in Iraq and then to have her flown in as part of the President’s Contingent for the duration of the World Cup. What did that mean to you?”

“Um, it was...it was hard to hear Ashlyn had been hurt. She’s been friends with so many on the team and we all felt scared. I know I couldn’t have made it without the support of this team when my mind was on what I would hear as her treatment progressed. To have her surprise me and the team the way she did was just...” her eyes tear up and she chokes up. “It meant the world to me to share this experience with her. She’s my number 1 supporter and when I was thinking my career was over she was there for me. I’m here today because she wouldn’t let me quit. I’m the luckiest woman in the world.”

The team cheers that comment. The camera flashes to Ashlyn, showing her teary-eyed, Deb’s arm around her shoulder. When the camera returns to the team, Ali has stepped away from Stone to compose herself and let someone else take the spotlight. A few minutes later, the ceremony ends. Ali moves right to her wife and pulls her into a hug.

“I meant it, baby. I’m the luckiest woman in the world.”

Ashlyn smiles. “I think we’re tied for that honour, baby.”

Once Ali collects herself completely, she moves off to join the team signing autographs. Ashlyn feels a tap on her shoulder.

“Lieutenant Harris? I’m here to take you to the commissioner’s brunch,” a driver says.

Ashlyn sighs. “Okay.” She looks to her in-laws. “I probably won’t be back before you all leave for the airport. I love you all so much.”

Deb and her husband pull her into a tight hug.

“Stay safe, young lady. That’s an order,” Deb states.

“I’ll do my best. I swear, Deb.”

They pull apart and Ashlyn is pulled into a hug by Kyle. “I’ll miss you. Don’t you make my sister get any more worry lines. I can only do so much with make-up.”

Ashlyn laughs. “I’ll try to keep the princess perfect.”

“Good girl.”

They break apart and Ash gives Ken and Vicki hugs. “I’ll see you two tomorrow.” She looks at everyone. “I love you all so much.”

“We love you, too, kid,” Deb’s husband says.

Ashlyn nods to them once more then turns and followers the driver out to the car to find Sunil Gulati and a couple others already waiting to go. She blushes.

“Sorry. Was saying goodbye to the in-laws.”

Sunil smiles. “Not a problem at all, Ashlyn. We understand.”

* * *

 

When they get back to the hotel, Ali collapses on her bed. She looks over at Sydney.

“Does this seem real yet?”

Sydney laughs as she finishes packing. “Barely. I keep thinking I’ll wake up and we haven’t even had the first game yet. It just seemed to go by so fast!”

“I know! God...all our lives working for this and...and it’s done. Over. And we fucking won it all!” Ali says, letting the wonder of the moment really hit her. “Damn, Syd, no matter what we do the rest of our career, no matter if we hang up our boots tomorrow, they can never take this from us. We will always be introduced as 2015 World Cup Champions. How freaking cool is that!”

Sydney pauses, not having put it in that perspective. “Whoa. What a freakin’ way to think of it! Someday my kids will be saying, ‘My Mom? Oh, she’s a World Cup Champion soccer player. What does your mom do?’ How will any other kid top that?”

Ali starts to laugh. “Good question!” She lays there a moment, then starts to bang her fists and kick her legs against the bed. “WE’RE WORLD CUP CHAMPIONS!”

Sydney squeals and throws herself on her bed and kicks and thrashes too as they chant about being champions. Yes, they are acting like giddy five year olds. But since they had been working towards this day, this moment since they were 5 years old it seems appropriate. Finally they calm down and lay on their beds laughing. Ali eventually sits up.

“Ugh. Guess I need to finish packing. This is the part that always sucks.”

Sydney frowns. “What are you talking about? You’re all packed.”

Ali frowns. “No I’m not. I planned to do it last night but, well,” she blushes, “I never made it back here until this morning.”

“Well, I don’t know what to tell you but your stuff is all packed.”

Ali gets up and notices for the first time that all her clothes are, indeed, packed. Nothing hangs in the closet or remains in the drawer. Only her make-up and bathroom items remain to be packed. She walks back into the room and pulls her suitcases out of the closet. As she does, a piece of paper falls to the floor. She picks it up and smiles.

_Figured our celebration would last all night so I did this before the game. Your clothes for the after-party and the morning are on the bed. I love you, Ash._

Ali shakes her head. “I am such a fool. It never dawned on me my clothes were laid out with military precision.” She holds up the note. “Ashlyn packed for me before the game yesterday.”

Sydney chuckles. “Damn fine woman you’ve got there. Dom didn’t even attempt to help me. She’s going to need to train him up a bit for me.”

Ali laughs. “I’m sure she’d be proud to do it.” She carefully folds the note and slips it into her purse. “Love you, too, baby,” she whispers as she smiles.

A few minutes later, Dom comes by and gets a teasing for not helping Sydney pack. To make up for it, he offers to take Ali’s bags down to the shuttle so she can go get Ashlyn’s bags. In the hallway, they run into the Holiday’s and Jrue offers to go up with her to help with Ashlyn’s things. Ali smiles.

“Chen, Syd, you two picked some fine gentlemen to marry,” Ali praises as the men blush when their wives give them kisses on the cheeks.

Within the hour, the team is on the bus to the airport for the flight to L.A. There would be a big welcome home celebration in the morning. The team figures it will be the only thing other than the trip to GMA in New York on Friday. They figure a few hundred people at most in LA. Little did they know the whirlwind of appearances and crowds that would help them celebrate their victory.

When the team boards the charter, they are waiting for the delegates from the commissioner’s brunch to arrive when Jill calls for their attention.

“Ladies! Can I have your attention please.” Everyone quiets down. “We have been experiencing unparalleled support for our team these past few weeks. Most games felt like home games and inspired us to victory. Along the way you all have inspired a nation with your selfless play and your commitment to your teammates. As you know we have an appearance tomorrow in LA. We had expected a few hundred people.” She pauses. “The authorities are expecting several thousand.”

Jaws all over the plane drop. Jill chuckles and continues.

“In addition to that, the mayor of New York’s wife is leading the charge to get approval for a ticker tape parade down the Canyon of Heroes.” Murmurs start all over the plane. “Inside word is: it will happen. The last time a woman was honoured was in 1960 for Olympic Skater Carol Heiss Jenkins. This will be the first time in the history of these parades that a women’s team will be so honoured.”

The team cheers at that statement. High fives and fist pumps roll around the plane.

“So, tomorrow after the LA reception, you can all fly home, celebrate with your families a few days, and then plan to be in New York Thursday night to allow for the GMA appearance and the parade. Word is, there are more appearances in the works, too, so watch your emails for details. Also, get online and vote when you have a chance...we’re up for ESPY’s team of the year.”

The team starts to shout and cheer once more...just as Ashlyn steps on the plane. She smiles and lifts her hand in the air.

“Please, please, you’re embarrassing me. A simple ‘Hello, Ash, queen of all that is right and good’ will suffice.”

Everyone stops laughing and Tobin throws a balled up piece of paper at her. The middie blushes when the ball ricochets off Ash...and hits Sunil Gulati. Everyone laughs as Tobin tries to disappear. Sunil smiles.

“Promise me her throw-ins are better, Jill.”

The coach and team laugh as Tobin attempts to stutter out an apology. Ashlyn makes her way to her wife’s row. She takes off her beret and slips it in her coat pocket. She then removes her coat and carefully folds it so as not to wrinkle it or damage her ribbon rack. She carefully lays it on the bags in the overhead compartment before sitting down beside her wife. Ali is studying her carefully.

“Ashlyn Harris, where is your cane?”

Ashlyn starts to laugh. “Was wondering when you would notice. Therapist okayed me to just use it as needed to help build up my calf muscles. I didn’t have it last night, either, baby.”

Ali blushes as those nearby laugh. “Oh. I guess I was a bit distracted last night.”

“Or drunk. Probably the drunk part,” Ash states confidently as Ali pokes her.

As the plane prepares to take off, Ali leans against her wife. “Thank you for packing for me. It made Syd jealous.”

Ashlyn kisses her wife’s temple. “Was happy to do it. Gave me a chance to steal some of your undies to take back to Iraq with me.”

Ali laughs and slaps her. “Pervert.”

“Your brother rubs off on me,” Ashlyn jokes, then tells her about the comment that morning.

As the plane starts to taxi down the runway, Ash puts her arm around her wife’s shoulders. “Snuggle in and take a nap, baby. Based on what Sunil told me, you all have a busy week ahead.”

“Yeah, we do.” Ali thinks a second. “How much of it will you be around for?”

“I don’t know. I go to Walter Reed on Wednesday for evaluation. They’ll set my return to Iraq and my return to full duty at that time.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“You may have an inter- -”

“I’ll GO with you,” Ali states with finality.

Ashlyn smiles and squeezes her. “Thank you.”

Ali just smiles and closes her eyes, glad to enjoy a nap wrapped up in her wife’s arms.

* * *

 

The team is gathering in a conference room at the hotel to await the bus and escort to the LA rally. Ashlyn is chatting with Whitney and Kling about crazy days at UNC when her work phone rings. She sees it’s unavailable and almost ignores it but decides to go ahead and take it.

“Lieutenant Harris,” she answers.

“Please hold for President Obama.”

Ashlyn’s eyes go wide. “WAIT! What? HEY!”

Team members look at her in confusion. Ali walks away from a chat with Press and puts a hand on her shoulder. “Ash?”

Just then the line comes back to life.

“Lieutenant Harris, President Obama,” the unmistakable voice says.

Ashlyn snaps to attention. “Yes, sir. Good to speak with you, sir.”

“Are you still with the team, Lieutenant?”

“Yes, sir. We’re in a conference room about to go to the LA Rally, sir.”

“Is there a phone in that room?”

Ashlyn looks around then limps quickly to a table. “Yes, sir.”

“Mind if I have that number so I can give the team a call?”

Ashlyn smiles. “I think they’ll like that very much, sir.” She gives him the phone number and the room number. “I’ll go let the front desk know to forward the call, sir.”

“Very good. I’ll give you 5 minutes to get things ready.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

“No, thank you, Lieutenant Harris, for both your service and sacrifice for our country and for representing me in Canada. I heard about the assist with stopping a mugging. You make me proud, Lieutenant.”

“Thank you, sir. Was just in the right place at the right time.”

“But injured you still acted. That is impressive. Well done.”

“Thank you, sir. Shall I go get things ready for you now, sir?”

“Of course. Thank you again, Lieutenant.”

“The honour is mine, sir.”

Ashlyn disconnects the call. Everyone is staring at her, wondering what has he so flustered. She grins.

“So, I need to go let the front desk know to put through a call in a few minutes.”

“A call from who?” Jill asks.

“Oh, that would be my Commander-in-Chief.”

Jaws drop and people clap as Ashlyn hurries from the room to authorize the call to be put through from the front desk. And a few minutes later, the team has their phones up to record the moment POTUS calls to pass on his congratulations and extend an invite for them to eventually visit him at the White House to celebrate the victory. It is a thrilling moment for them all.

And just the beginning of the two weeks of insanity that will follow this long awaited World Cup Championship.

* * *

 

Ali and the team are gathering on the sidewalk behind the stage. The fans are chanting “U-S-A” over and over again. Pinoe races over to where Ali, HAO and ARod are chatting.

“They are guessing 10,000 people!” she says excitedly.

Ali’s eyes get wide. “Seriously?”

“Seriously!” Pinoe says.

“That’s INSANE!” HAO says.

The four cheer and jump around. As word spreads about the turn out all the team members get as giddy as children. They have never in their wildest dreams imagined this sort of welcome home. As kids they pictured returning to their hometown and being greeted by the local youth teams and maybe their school. Never did they picture 10,000 people gathering in a plaza for a glimpse at them. The parade in New York has not been confirmed yet but it’s almost a lock. That had never made a dream, either.

“This is beyond...everything!” HAO states.

The women nod. A few minutes later, they hear Captain America herself calling for everyone to get in line for the procession onto the state.

“Oh, and Pinoe and ARod? Get funny. You’re doing the intros,” Christie adds.

ARod and Pinoe exchange a look then high five. They start to conspire, knowing there is no way they can do a simple intro. Laughter must be a necessity.

As the team walks out onto the stage, Ali’s jaw drops. Nope, not even close to her re-imagined idea of what 10,000 screaming fans in a small area would look like. She sees young girls and boys wearing her jersey at the front. She smiles and waves to them, chuckling as they scream even louder. Boxxy taps her on the shoulder and points to the right where one guy holds a Fathead of Ali’s face.

“Oh my God!” she squeals.

The guy beside him holds a sign asking for Ali’s hand in marriage. She smiles and shakes her head, holding up her ring finger and shrugging. The man pretends it’s a hit to his heart. Boxxy holds her hand as they crack up at the cute display.

The rest of the ceremony goes by in a blur for Ali. When she thinks back on it later, her next memory is the entire team leading the crowd in the “I Believe” chant, only this time ending with “I Believe That We Just Won!” It was the continuation of the dream-like events that had started with the final whistle on Sunday.


	47. Chapter 47

When the ceremony ends, hugs are shared as the gals prepare to split up for a few days after spending more than a month together.

“What the hell will I do without a smartass Pinoe moment every hour on the hour?” Ali asks in jest.

“I can text you if you’d like,” Pinoe offers.

Ali rolls. “Nah. Probably best to go cold turkey on that.”

They share a hug and Ali hops in a cab for the airport. When she gets inside she sees her wife reading with Ali’s bags sitting beside her. Ali smiles and walks up.

“All checked in?”

“I am. Surprisingly, even with my military ID they won’t let me check in for you,” Ashlyn jokes.

“Rats. So much for star treatment,” Ali teases, giving her hair a model-flip.

Ashlyn laughs and stands to pull her wife’s suitcase and athletic bag to the check-out line. Ali reaches for one.

“I can get one.”

“Oh no, Princess Ali. This is that star treatment you’re expecting,” Ashlyn replies with a grin.

Ali just chuckles and lets her wife take the bags. As they are checking in, Ali takes the ticket out of Ashlyn’s pocket.

“How much to upgrade to first class?” she asks.

Ashlyn’s eyes widen. “Ali! No! That’s crazy!”

Ali ignores her wife and agrees to the amount and hands over her credit card. Ashlyn is blushing as she takes the first class ticket. As they walk away, she stops her wife.

“Are you sure about this expense? I mean, aren’t we supposed to be saving for a house?”

Ali takes her wife’s hands. “Yes. But 1) we are getting a nice payday from FIFA for winning the cup. Not great but nice. 2) US Soccer is planning to give us each a heck of a bonus, too. And 3) Last time I negotiated with Nike, my agent had them add in 2 clauses in regards to the World Cup. I get a $100,000 bonus for being on the winning team and being a starter.” Ashlyn’s eyes bulge. “And the other clause was $100,000 for scoring a goal in the World Cup. I don’t think anyone expected them to pay out on that one!”

Ashlyn is doing the math in her head. Just those two Nike payouts alone top what she can make over several years.

“So...we...when...are we...whoa.”

Ali chuckles and kisses her cheek. “In other words, yes, we can afford the upgrade. Come on: let’s get to that first class lounge and relax.”

Ashlyn just nods, allowing her wife to lead her to security. Before they arrive, they are suddenly swarmed. People of all ages want Ali’s autograph and photos. Airport security finally has to step in to break up the crowd and lead the couple through the gates and to the lounge. Once inside, the women exchange a look.

“Holy. Shit,” Ali says, leaning against the wall.

“Your life has just gone over the edge,” Ashlyn says. She slowly grins. “I’m married to a ROCK STAR!”

Ali squeals as Ashlyn picks her up and spins her around. When Ali is back on the ground, she pats Ash on the shoulders. “Stop that. You could hurt your leg.”

“My leg can take a spin with the most beautiful girl in the world,” Ashlyn promises.

Ali sighs and stares into her wife’s eyes. “I meant what I said at the jersey ceremony yesterday. I wouldn’t be standing here as a World Champion without you. I am nothing without you, baby.”

The two share a quick kiss, then go to find a place to sit down to await their boarding call. Ali pulls out her phone and sends a text to her teammates to let them know what to expect when they try to fly home. She giggles as she hangs up the phone. Ashlyn looks at her in confusion.

“What do you do when your reality exceeds your dreams?” Ali asks.

Ashlyn grins. “When that happened to me, I married her.”

Ali laughs and leans into her wife. “I’d call that cheesy but I know you’re sincere. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Ali closes her eyes, hoping to get a nap in before the flight since she and Ashlyn hadn’t exactly slept much at the hotel the night before.

* * *

 

Once on the plane, Ali orders them both a glass of champagne before take-off. She holds her glass up to her wife.

“To us: champions in all we do.”

Ashlyn smiles. “I’m no champion. I’m just a soldier,” she replies.

“Bullshit. You are always, always so much more than that to me. I meant it when I said we won this together. I’d have been done long ago without you by my side. My hero,” she kisses Ashlyn’s cheek.

Ashlyn smiles and clinks their glasses together. She then leans close. “Does this mean I get to wear your gold medal in bed next time?”

Ali laughs. “Not on your life, woman.”

Ashlyn laughs and sips her champagne, loving the happiness in her wife’s eyes. She’d have done anything, gone anywhere to give her wife the chance to wear that medal. And it hits her at that moment: she no longer has the “What if” question in her mind. She was exactly where she was meant to be both professionally and personally. Her life had turned out better than she’d ever dreamed.

* * *

 

Ashlyn drums her fingers nervously against the treatment table she sits on at DeWitt Army Hospital. Originally she was supposed to report to Walter Reed but the ortho assigned her case had rotation at Belvoir that day.

“Honey...you’re driving me nuts,” Ali warns.

“Sorry,” Ashlyn apologizes, holding her hands together.

That lasts about three minutes and she is incessantly tapping again. Ali rolls her eyes and gets up from the chair she is sitting on. She takes both of her wife’s hands.

“Honey, you said it’s feeling great. The physical therapists you worked with in Canada said it’s great. This doctor will come in, read all the scans, and say it’s great.” She takes a deep breath. “And despite how much it scares me to say this, you’ll be back in command of your unit soon.”

Ashlyn smiles and pulls her wife in close. “Thank you for saying that despite how scared it makes you.”

The two stay in their embrace until the doctor comes in 20 minutes later. He smiles.

“Hello, Lieutenant. I’m Dr. Cane.”

“Cane? Perfect name for an orthopedic surgeon,” Ashlyn jokes.

He grins. “What else could I have been?” He pulls up the rolling stool and sits down in front of Ashlyn. “I’ve looked at the MRI and everything looks good on film. How’s it feeling in real life?”

“It doesn’t cramp as much or as badly as it had been. I can put weight on it with no problem without the brace so I can shower easier. Still not sure I can go a long time on it without the brace, though. Usually by the end of PT it’s throbbing,” Ashlyn admits.

He nods. “To be expected. Honestly, the surgeon that treated you was a hell of a man.”

Ashlyn grins. “He was a ‘she’ actually.”

Cane chuckles. “Ah, I see. Well, the fact that she was able to piece together the muscle the way she did in a glorified field hospital speaks to incredible talent. I think any other surgeon, myself included, wouldn’t have been able to do it. Lose the brace if you aren’t going to be on your leg long. Start getting your body used to moving without it. As it is, I feel confident saying you can return to your unit next week. Desk duty only for another 2 weeks while you continue to work on strengthening. Then if the docs over there clear you, you’ll be good to go back into the field.”

Ashlyn smiles. “That’s great!”

“Point of opinion,” Ali mutters with a grin.

Ashlyn shrugs. “Sorry, honey. I’ll try to act less excited.” She turns back to the doc. “But I want to get back to my men. I owe it to them to lead them since most were hand-picked by me.”

Cane nods and signs a form. “Well, then return you will. I’ll send the official forms up to...” he checks again, “Colonel Menninger to be forwarded on to the field unit you’re attached to.” He stands and offers his hand. “Good luck over there, Lieutenant. Try not to come see me again, alright.”

Ashlyn nods, shaking his hand. “Yes, sir.”

Cane turns to Ali, “Oh, and Mrs. Krieger-Harris? Congratulations on the World Cup. My daughter will be jealous when she finds out I met you today.”

Ali blushes. “Thank you, Doctor. Tell her I appreciate her support.”

After the doctor leaves, Ashlyn looks at her wife. “You might want to start carrying headshots to sign and pass out. You’ll become known as the nicest one on the team.”

Ali laughs. “Nah. That’s Cheney’s title. I don’t want to steal it.”

Ashlyn laughs. She hops off the table. Ali looks at the brace in her hand. Ashlyn stops her.

“Honey, we’re going to the commissary and going home. Let me try this, okay? It will be in the car if I need it.”

Ali sighs. “Okay. But one wince, one little grunt of pain and it’s back on.”

Ashlyn straightens up and salutes her. “Aye, Aye, Wifey.”

Ali rolls her eyes and walks out of the room, leaving her wife to follow.

* * *

 

As Ali drives them to the commissary, Ashlyn suddenly points. “Hey, turn here. I want to say hello to the colonel and to Major Nettles if they are around.”

“You mean you want to make sure they don’t forget you so you can definitely roll into that captain’s position here.”

Ashlyn smiles. “That, too.”

When they get to the Corps of Engineers building, Ashlyn smiles when she sees a trailer full of Nike crates being off-loaded.

“Damn I love you Nike athletes,” she says squeezing her wife’s hand as Ali chuckles.

When they walk in, Nettles is standing at the copier and sees her immediately. “Harris! Good to see you!”

He hurries over and offers his hand. She shakes it, smiling proudly.

“Good to see you, too, sir.”

Nettles turns to Ali. “And congratulations to you, Ali. We were all rooting for you, especially my daughter’s soccer team. Pizza and 15 11-year-old girls made for a fun Sunday.”

Ali laughs. “Sounds like it. We really did feel the love and support from everyone. It’s been incredible.”

“I thought I heard a desert rat out here,” Menninger jokes as he walks out of his office.

Ashlyn smiles and extends her hand. “Good to see you, sir.”

“You, too, Harris.” He turns to Ali. “And our new American Heroine.”

Ali shakes her head. “I’m just a footballer. Ashlyn is the heroine in the family.”

“Ooo, good answer!” Menninger says. “So, what brings you by today?”

“Just got my clearance to return to duty in Iraq next week. Desk duty for a couple weeks then hopefully cleared back to the field, sir,” Ashlyn replies. “Even got to lose the brace I’ve had to wear.”

“As long as you’re not on your leg for a long period of time,” Ali reminds her.

“Uh, right. What Alex said.”

Menninger chuckles. “Athletes and soldiers: always eager to get back in the game.” Both women nod. “Well, I’m glad you stopped by. I had planned to call you in before you left for the zone. We have to make an adjustment to your uniform.”

Ashlyn looks down at her ACUs. “New patch?” she asks, assuming a unit designation had changed.

Menninger nods and steps into his office. “Something like that.” He holds up a small black box. “You’re missing a bar, Captain.”

Ashlyn’s jaw drops open as Ali’s eyes fill with happy tears. “But...but I thought...with the injury...and being away...I...”

Nettles reaches over and removes the lieutenant’s bar from her collar. Menninger then smiles.

“Lieutenant Harris, you have showed exemplary dedication to your job and duties in the Corps of Engineers and to the US Army in general. You have been brave in the line fire and you have earned the respect of your men and your colleagues. It is my honor and duty to promote you, effective immediately, to the rank of Captain. May you continue to serve in the manner which we have come to expect from you.”

He pins the new bars to her collar and shakes her hand. Ashlyn shakes hands with Nettles. She then turns to her wife, who has recorded everything on her phone.

“Looks like we both got some new, priceless jewelry this week,” the brunette jokes.

The officers laugh as Ashlyn nods. Ali puts her phone away and pulls her wife into a hug.

“I am so proud of you. Congratulations.”

“Couldn’t have done it without your love and support,” Ashlyn states honestly, kissing her wife on the cheek.

Soon the two women say their goodbyes and head first to the uniform shop now that Ashlyn needs a new set of bars for her dress uni and a spare set for ACUs. Plus she needs to order new ACUs with presewn bars for use overseas. Ashlyn just shakes her head.

“I had just assumed being injured meant I missed the list this time.” Her voice is filled with awe. “But I did it, Alex. I made captain.”

And Ali can only smile proudly. Both of them had gotten their wishes that week. Life is good enough right now that they can both ignore for the moment the looming departure set now for Tuesday of next week.

* * *

 

That night, Ali and Ashlyn make a nice dinner for Ken and Vicki to thank them for putting their lives on hold to support the USWNT in Canada and for helping Ashlyn when she needed assistance. As they toast Ashlyn’s promotion, she shakes her head.

“Oh, no. No, this is about you two, not about me. You’ve done enough to support me over the last month. Heck, over the years, really,” Ashlyn insists.

Ken grins. “Well, this is my house and my table and you’re my daughter so I’ll toast you if I want to.”

Ali and Vicki laugh and nod at his logic. Ashlyn just lifts an eyebrow and looks at her wife.

“And this is why we need our own house. I’ve got nothing to combat that with,” she says with a wink.

Ken and Vicki exchange a look. Vicki nods to him. Ken sets his wine glass down.

“Well, about that. Are you all still thinking about house hunting when Ashlyn gets back to the states?”

Ali nods. “That’s the plan. We just have to confirm Ashlyn will be posted back to Belvoir.”

“When will you know that?”

“End of August,” Ashlyn tells her.

“Perfect timing,” Ken notes.

“Timing for what?” Ali asks.

“To buy this house from me so I can move in with Vicki and her boys after the wedding.”

Ashlyn drops her fork. Ali chokes on her Chicken Marsala. Vicki and Ken chuckle.

“What...what are you talking about?” Ali asks.

“Well, you know we plan to get married in October. We don’t want to uproot Tanner and Cody so we plan to live in Vicki’s house. I was going to put the house on the market after I get settled. But what’s better than selling it to the two of you if you’re staying in the area?” Ken explains.

Ashlyn slowly turns and looks at her wife. Ali is sitting in stunned silence. This was the home that she grew up in post-divorce. The place where she allowed herself to feel safe once more after that family severing. This is where she watched her brother clean up his life while she fought back from a near-fatal blood condition. She had always pictured bringing her kids back here to see their grandfather.

“Earth to Alex! Come in Alex!” Ashlyn says, waving her hand in front of the brunette’s face.

Ali shakes her head. “Uh...uh, what? Where?”

Ashlyn studies her carefully, then turns back to Ken and Vicki. “This is an incredibly generous offer. I think we need to talk about it a bit.”

“No!” Ali interrupts.

Ashlyn looks to her. “No? Honey, this is a good idea,” she whispers.

Ali smiles. “I know. I mean, no, we don’t need to discuss it. Unless you want to. I mean, I can’t think of something better. We can stay in our room while we redo the master bedroom.” She glances at her father. “No offense, Dad.” He just grins and nods. She looks back at Ashlyn. “I know all the routes to the fields. You know the best ways to get to Belvoir. It has room for our kids.”

“And a fenced in yard for all our dogs,” Ashlyn adds.

“Perhaps,” Ali cautions. “I’m pretty sure Dad won’t gouge us on the price,” she says, smiling at her father.

“My suggestion was to ask a few realtors to come in and evaluate it to see what they feel the right market value for the house would be,” Vicki says. “Take the average price of their guesses and charge you all that amount.”

Ashlyn nods. “That makes sense.” She looks at her wife. “What do you think, baby?”

Ali gets up and walks to the other side of the table. She pulls her father and step-mother-to-be into a hug. Ashlyn chuckles as her wife is too choked up to speak.

“I think Alex is trying to say she likes the idea,” Ashlyn translates. “And for the record, I think it’s perfect. I don’t know how to say thank you for this.”

Ken smiles. “No thanks needed. It means a quick sale for us and that’s much preferred to dealing with it being on the market for months.”

Ashlyn nods. “True. So, let’s keep our fingers crossed that August orders put me back at Belvoir!”

“I’ll drink to that!” Vicki says, lifting her glass so Ashlyn can clink hers to it.

Ali kisses Vicki’s cheek and then returns to her seat. She takes a bite.

“This is suddenly an even better dinner than I thought it was before!” she says cheerfully.

The others laugh and continue with the meal.


	48. Chapter 48

“No, honey, this is for you guys,” Ashlyn insists.

“But the Rampone girls are going to be on the float. And so is one other special guest,” Ali insists.

“Oh, who?”

“SURPRISE!”

Ashlyn spins around and jumps into Kyle’s arms. “What are you doing here?”

He holds up his camera case. “Immortalizing my sister’s victory tour on film. Well, camera disk. And she mentioned you go back on Tuesday. Guess I wanted to see you one more time.”

Ashlyn smiles and pulls him close. “I’m glad.”

After a serious moment, he pushes her away. “PLUS a suite for the Taylor Swift concert? Hel-looooooo! Who the hell would miss THAT?”

Ashlyn laughs. “Good point.”

“So ride the float with us. You were there for the team the whole time. Ride it!”

Ashlyn looks back and forth between the Krieger siblings and rolls her eyes. “One princess is hard to resist. But put a princess and a queen in front of me and I’m done. Fine, if no one minds, I’ll ride the float.”

“WHEEEE!” Ali squeals and hugs her wife.

And at dinner that night, everyone eagerly agrees that they want Ashlyn to ride along, too. Tobin even grabs her.

“I call Ashlyn on my float!”

“NO! I want her!” Whitney says, latching on.

Ashlyn chuckles. “Ladies, ladies, there is always enough of me to share,” she says, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Watch it, woman,” Ali warns playfully.

Later that night, the two women lie in a large, comfy king-sized bed. Their naked limbs are entwined. Ali’s finger draws circles over her wife’s torso, then starts to follow the lines of the six-pack Ashlyn works to keep perfect.

“You should ride with Whit tomorrow,” she says out of the blue.

Ashlyn twists her head to stare at her wife’s face. “What?”

Ali turns and looks up at her. “Ride with Whitney. I’ve gotten to spend so much time with you and she only got a little with you. Ride with her and laugh with her and give her the memories that will help sustain her while you’re gone.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I think she wanted to ask but respected me too much to do so. Ride with her and just enjoy spending time with her.”

Ashlyn pulls her wife up and gives her a kiss. “Thank you.”

“When do you plan to tell everyone?”

Ashlyn sighs. “After the key ceremony. Some aren’t staying for the concert so I will break it then so no one feels left out of the loop. Besides, the sooner I tell them the sooner they can start plotting my next care package.”

Ali chuckles. “Good point. And with NWSL games starting back up we’ll be able to collect things together and fill a box for you and your men.”

“And any other children that our hospital treats. Don’t forget the kids.”

“I won’t. I’ll touch base with Tiffany when I get back from the ESPY’s to see about meeting up with Malak. Maybe we can take her to the Inner Harbor or something.”

Ashlyn pulls her wife closer. “Thank you for that. I hope the doctors can help her and give her a chance at a better life. She’s a sweet kid despite what happened to her.”

“She is.” Ali tries to stifle a yawn.

“We should get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow that starts ugly early,” Ashlyn notes.

Ali sighs. “I know we should but...but I don’t want to lose a moment with you,” she says softly.

Ashlyn rolls, placing her wife flat on the bed. She stares down into sad, brown eyes. “We have a million moments ahead of us, sweetheart. One night of well-deserved sleep won’t change that.”

Ashlyn gives her a kiss. It was supposed to be a goodnight kiss. But it is an hour, and 2 orgasms later, that they finally give in to sleep.

* * *

 

The team is getting a bite to eat in a hospitality room between the GMA appearance and the start of the ticker tape parade. Laughter can be heard all around as the team discusses their appearance in LA on Wednesday for the ESPY awards. Plans are being made to hit the shops before they leave New York to try to find the perfect dress.

Ashlyn is sitting in a corner of the room with her Tarheels as they laugh and joke about years gone by and make plans to visit the school in the Fall for a football game. Ashlyn shakes her head at that suggestion.

“Sorry, Kling, I’ll have to miss that. Besides, you all are the returning champions. I was just a groupie,” she points out.

Kling shrugs. “So? Anson will still love seeing you!”

Ashlyn sighs. “Kling, I’ll kind of be otherwise engaged.”

“Doing what? It’s on the weekend!”

Lori leans over. “Yes, but I don’t thinks she gets weekend leave from Iraq.”

Kling blushes. “Oh. Right.”

Ashlyn grins. “Point to Chalupny. Thanks for playing, Kling.”

“So, when do you go back?” Kling asks.

Ashlyn looks down. “Oh, you know. Sooner or later.”

“Well, hopefully later so you can join us in LA. You in your dress blues and Ali in a bangin’ dress would be awesome,” Tobin points out.

Ashlyn nods, now playing with her napkin. “Yeah. It would,” she says sadly.

HAO and Chups exchange a look. Whitney is staring at her best friend, who had dodged that question twice so far that she had heard.

“Ashlyn Michelle Harris, you know when you go back, don’t you,” Whitney states with authority.

Ashlyn doesn’t answer, which is answer enough for her friends.

“Ash?” HAO presses.

Ashlyn takes a deep breath and looks up, forcing a smile to her face. “Good news is, Alex and I can split the cab fees to the airport.”

“Tuesday? You leave Tuesday?” Kling confirms.

Ashlyn nods. “Yeah. Dulles to London to Jordan via commercial airline then to Bagdad via a military transport. About the time you all are winning that Espy I’ll be settling back in to life on base.”

Her friends sit in stunned silence. Ashlyn sighs.

“And this buzzkill is why I was trying to avoid the answer.”

“It’s not a buzzkill. It’s just...it sucks, man,” Tobin says sadly.

Ashlyn gives a slight chuckle. “Yeah, it does. But it’s my job.”

“Will you be back in the field immediately?” Chups asks.

Ashlyn shakes her head. “Desk duty for two weeks until my calf muscle is more built up. Then I’ll be reevaluated over there and hopefully cleared for field duty. Of course, as a captain I won’t be out in the field as much anymore but still...” She takes a deep breath. “So, if you see me gorging myself on all sorts of food I can’t get over there you’ll know why,” she finishes with a smile.

Her friends sit silently now. She looks at each one slowly, ending on Whitney. Whit leans over and pulls her into a hug.

“If you get hurt again I’m joining up just so I can kick your ass,” she warns.

Ashlyn starts to laugh. “I’ll outrank you.”

“I won’t care.”

“Why are you guys acting so serious over here?” Hope asks as she walks up.

Before Ashlyn can stop her, Kling answers. “Ash goes back to Iraq on Tuesday.”

“WHAT?! Why haven’t you said anything?” She turns to the room. “Did anyone else know Ash is leaving on Tuesday?”

“NO! Hope!” Ashlyn warns too late. “Ughhh.”

All sorts of no’s are called out and a swarm of players make their way towards Ashlyn. The blonde groans.

“Kling, this day was about you, not me. Not cool, man.”

Kling shrugs. “Sorry. She asked.”

Ashlyn just shakes her head and is ever so thankful when Ali walks over to help answer any and all questions about the captain’s return to duty.

“And now that the cat is out of the bag, let’s tuck it away again and concentrate on having fun during the parade and at the concert tonight. I’ll even attempt to have fun shopping if my wife decides to let me out of the hotel room. She might not. The bed is pretty damn comfy,” she says with a sly grin.

Ali turns bright red but inside is happy that the team now turns to teasing the married couple about their sex life versus the impending departure of the love of her life.

* * *

 

“DID YOU SEE ALL THOSE PEOPLE?” Kling asks, bouncing up and down excitedly.

Ash and Whit exchange a look of confusion. “People? What people? Streets were empty, right, Ash?” Whit says.

Ashlyn nods. “I’ve never seen New York so barren. Creepy, really.”

Kling glares at them as everyone around them laughs. “You two suck.”

Ash and Whit walk on by, arms around each other. They find Ali and Kyle who is also super excited.

“Did you see all those girls with Ali’s jersey?” he asks giddily. “I took as many pictures of them as I could. It was a-MAZE-ing!”

Ashlyn pulls Ali into a hug. “It sure was.” She kisses her temple. “I’m guessing your float had as much fun as mine did.”

Ali nods, her smile on full-wattage. “Definitely. I can’t believe that many people showed up! The streets were packed!”

“Of course they were. You guys rocked the world,” Ashlyn says proudly. “You deserve every cheer, every award, every chance for glory you can get.”

Ali nods. “Yeah, we sure as fuck do!”

The four laugh and follow everyone into City Hall to await the presentation of the key to the city. Ashlyn removes her cap as they enter, tucking it into her pocket. Ali runs a hand down the new ACU jacket.

“Have I mentioned how sexy those captain’s bars are?” she asks in a low voice.

Ashlyn grins. “Maybe tonight I fuck you just wearing this jacket.”

Ali shivers.

“EW! Do NOT say those things where I can hear!” Whitney says, hurrying away from her giggling friends.

Kyle looks up from his camera. “What’d they say? Wait, I’m glad I don’t know, right? It’s probably best I don’t know. TOBES! Let’s chat! Those two are getting all smutty.”

Tobin laughs and welcomes Kyle with open arms. Ashlyn smiles and whispers in her wife’s ear.

“Perfect. We’re all alone.”

Ali chuckles and pushes her away. “At ease, soldier. We’re in a lobby with hundreds of people around us. Not to mention cameras. I do NOT want to end up on some porn site because you can’t keep it in your pants so to speak.”

“Hmph. Spoil sport,” Ashlyn teases.

“Captain Harris?”

Ashlyn turns around and immediately straightens up. “Yes, sir?” she replies to the man in the suit who looks slightly familiar.

He offers his hand. “Hi, Captain Harris, I’m Bill de Blasio, mayor of New York.”

“Yes, sir. Good to meet you, sir,” she says shaking his hand.

“I wanted to personally thank you for your service. My press secretary gave me a packet on each player and included a page on you when she found out you would be here. Though I’m sorry for the reason why, I’m glad you were able to follow your wife’s journey through Canada.”

Ashlyn smiles. “I was happy, too, sir, but would have preferred to do it without the injury.”

“I can believe it.” He turns to Ali. “And thank you, Mrs. Krieger-Harris, for your job as a military spouse. I know it isn’t easy and often is overlooked by people but our troops can only do what they do with the love and support of their family.”

“Thank you, sir,” Ali replies, hugging Ashlyn’s arm.

“You both have my respect and thanks for all you do. I hope you enjoy your brief stay in New York. And please, when you return from overseas, contact my office and we’ll set you up with a weekend here in the city so you can enjoy all we have to offer.”

Ashlyn’s eyes widen. “Wow. Thank you so much, sir. We’ll be sure to take you up on that offer.”

Mayor de Blasio smiles. “Excellent. Well let me go and make sure all is still running on time. See you on stage in a few minutes, Mrs. Krieger-Harris.”

Ali nods. “Thank you.”

After the mayor walks away, Ali turns to Ashlyn and smiles. “That was so cool!”

Ashlyn grins. “Yeah, it was. Think that trip would include a Broadway show? I think that’d be neat.”

“I bet it would. Now we have two things to look forward to when you return: buying a house and visiting New York.”

Ashlyn leans close. “Three things: don’t forget me fucking your brains out the first 48 hours I am back.”

Ali blushes and laughs out loud. If they don’t stop making sex jokes, it is going to be a long, long afternoon before they can steal away to the hotel before the concert that night.

* * *

 

Ashlyn and Kyle are sure they are cheering the loudest when Taylor Swift brings the USWNT out with the World Cup trophy. They had thought they were just attending the concert courtesy of Coca-Cola. What they didn’t know was the team was going to be part of the special “Style” performance.

Backstage when it ends, Ali jumps up and down excitedly with KO. “SHE HELD MY HAND! I FEEL LIKE A FREAKIN’ 12 YEAR OLD!”

“I KNOW! ME, TOO!” KO who had held Taylor’s other hand as they walked off the stage.

“I never EVER imagined this being a reward for winning the World Cup! This week has been a dream. Better than a dream!” Ali gushes.

KO nods excitedly, then her eyes lock on the other celebrity that had walked with them. “And who knew Heidi Klum was even more gorgeous in person than she is on paper.”

Ali turns and looks at the statuesque blonde. Yep, tall, hot, blondes were her weakness. She shivers. “Damn right!”

KO looks at her and laughs. “Easy, Kriegs. Share the tall blondes with all of us. You’ve got yours.”

Ali grins and shrugs. “No harm in admiring from afar.”

The two giggle then get with the rest of the team to follow their escort back up to their suite, stopping to sign autographs for anyone who asks along the way. When they finally get back to the suite, Ashlyn pulls Ali into a big hug and kisses her deeply.

“That was freaking AWESOME, baby!”

Ali just smiles and nods. “Wish you could have been there with us.”

Ashlyn shakes her head. “No way. That was all about the gals, not the groupies. Besides, I got to meet Taylor earlier and that’s good enough for me!”

Ali kisses her again, ever thankful for the support and love from her wife. They go back out to the balcony and dance with the others through the next few songs. Then the lights dim a bit and Taylor gets out her acoustic guitar.

“You know, sometimes you write a song and you have something happen to you or you hear a story and suddenly the song takes on a different meaning. In talking to the members of the Women’s National Team today I heard the story of one player and her spouse, who at one time was also on the team.”

Ashlyn and Ali’s jaws drop as their friends clap and pat them on their backs.

“One player was shyer, more conservative, had her life planned out for years. The other player lived for the moment, enjoying anything the world threw at her. Polar opposites that found in each other a love that has lasted years now. One of those players is now a soldier, serving our country in Iraq. Let’s give her a round of applause for her service!”

The crowd cheers louder. Ashlyn blushes more as Ali just hugs her tighter.

“Now the player was a bit nervous about being ‘out’ as the say but when her love joined the army, she was the one to propose. She decided then it meant more to her to forget hiding and just live and love wide open. In hearing them tell their story I realized that Ashlyn had made Ali ‘Crazier’...”

The crowd goes wild, now knowing the song coming.

“...and that love has continued to grow. So this song is for Ali and Ashlyn Krieger-Harris. May your life always be made crazier with your love.”

As she starts to sing, Ashlyn pulls Ali close and they start to sway together, staring into each other’s eyes. The world melts away until it is just them being serenaded by Taylor Swift; everyone else is gone. Ali wraps her arms around Ash’s neck and smiles as she pulls her into a kiss. She chuckles at the line about making the “sky her own color of blue.”

“That’s true. You embraced life and always found the good in anything,” Ali whispers. “I wanted to be part of that world you lived in.”

“And I wanted you in it with me,” Ashlyn says. “All I’ve ever wanted is to share my world with you.”

“And you taught me not to hide. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

The two kiss again, not even noticing that their friends had put up a barrier between them and the audience to give them some privacy. As the final chords die out, the audience cheers. When arena cameras flash to the suite balcony, the crowd goes wild seeing the happy couple still dancing, their eyes locked together and happy smiles on their faces.

Tobin glances at the others since the cameras were above them and the barrier was a moot point. “Ah well. We tried.”

The others laugh. Well, not all the others. Ashlyn and Ali are still lost in each other’s eyes, swaying to the music that still plays in their minds.

* * *

 

Ashlyn walks along behind Ali and Alex as they browse through the racks at Macy’s. Ashlyn had nearly sat down to just be on hand to give opinions but is glad she followed when she hears the next exchange.

“I can’t believe you’re not going to the Body Issue party. Your pics are HOT!” Alex gushes.

Ali blushes. “Shut. Up. Alex.”

Alex looks at her. “What? They are! You said they drove Ash wild!”

Ashlyn steps up as Ali turns to look at her wife. “Why aren’t you going to the launch? You know how proud I am of you for that shoot.”

Ali sighs. “Ash, it’s Tuesday night.”

Ashlyn shrugs. “So? You’ll be in LA by then.”

“But you won’t be!”

Ashlyn is confused. “I…I don’t understand. We both leave that morning. Me to the Middle East, you to LA. You’ll have plenty of time to- -”

“I’ll look like HELL from crying!” Ali blurts out angrily. “Is that what I have to say and how I have to say it? Can you NOT figure out that that will be one of the WORST days of my life!” She pushes past Ashlyn. “Fuck.”

Ashlyn stands there stunned. Alex’s eyes are wide. “Ash, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause that.”

Ashlyn nods. “Yeah…I know. Not your fault.”

Ashlyn walks away to go find her wife. She sees a sign for the dressing rooms and walks that way. Sure enough she hears Ali’s sobs coming from the third room on the right. She taps lightly on the door.

“Alex.”

“Go away.”

“No.” Ashlyn tries the door but it’s locked. “Baby, please let me in.” No answer, just a sniffle. Ashlyn sighs. “Honey, I know my leaving is scaring you more now than it did before and I wish there was something I could say or promise to make it better. I can’t. But you sitting in a hotel worrying about me won’t help you, either. Go out there, have one of Kyle’s make-up artist buddies work their magic, then go and have a wonderful time. The gals will be there with you. Kyle will be with you. And I will be there in your heart while still on a plane somewhere. Go and have a wonderful time. Or at least a bottle of champagne so you can forget for a minute or two where I am going.”

“Ash? All okay?” Kelley asks.

Ashlyn turns and sees KO and Carli standing in the entrance, dresses in hand. Ashlyn gives a shrug.

“Not sure. I think my wife is missing the chance of a lifetime to be celebrated for the beauty that she is. And I think I’m the reason she’s missing that chance.” She turns back to the door. “Alex…would it…help if I left on Monday?” she offers.

The door to the room rips open. “NO! Don’t you DARE leave me before Tuesday!” she orders fiercely.

Ash manages a smile. “Couldn’t if I wanted to actually. Official channels and all. Got you to open the door though.

Ali stares at her then pushes her lightly. “Jerk.”

“But I’m your jerk,” she says with a grin.

“Do you really want me to go?”

Ashlyn nods. “Yes. I want to see pics of you dressed to the nines looking better than any Hollywood starlet ever has.”

“Even better than Scarlet Johanssen?” Ali teases.

“Baby, ScarJo has nothing on you,” Ashlyn answers immediately.

“Awwww,” Carli and KO drone.

Ashlyn chuckles. She walks over and takes a black dress out of KO’s hand and hands it to her wife. “You’ll look hot as fuck is this, baby.”

Ali looks it over. “Kinda…revealing.”

Ashlyn wiggles her eyebrows. “I know.”

Ali blushes and closes the door again, dress in hand.

“Hey! That was my favorite!” KO whines.

Ashlyn just chuckles. A few minutes later, Ali opens the door. The dress leaves little to the imagination. The wide open side shows off her tattoo perfectly. Ashlyn moans.

“This one?” Ali asks with a smug grin.

“Damn, baby. Definitely that one. Remind me to hire bodyguards to defend my interests,” she says.

Just then KO steps out of her dressing room. She looks Ali over in the dress and sighs.

“Damn…she definitely wears it better than I would. Looking awesome, Kriegy.” She looks at Ash. “Still not speaking to you for stealing my dress.”

She goes back in to try on another selection. Ashlyn just laughs and looks at her wife. “Well, that’s one down, one to go.”

Ali steps to her and gives her a kiss. “You did great with this one. Find me one for the ESPYs.”

Ashlyn smiles. “My pleasure.”

She hurries out and comes back a few minutes later with a red number that Ali knows is going to look as good as the black shimmery number for the Body Issue party. And the desire she sees in her wife’s eyes when she steps out in it confirms it. Yep, Ashlyn knew her wife’s body well.


	49. Chapter 49

Ashlyn stares at the kit bag. Just like in November she can’t close it; can’t do that one last act that would mark her as ready to get on a plane and leave her wife. She feels hands on her shoulders. Nimble fingers give her a gentle, comforting massage.

“I got it,” a voice thick with emotion says.

Ali steps around her wife and latches the top of the bag closed, patting the top of it but refusing to turn back to her wife just yet. She takes a deep breath.

“It’s harder this time,” she notes as she watches a tear land on the top of the bag.

“I got hurt. It made it more real,” Ashlyn replies, her hands now going to her wife’s shoulders, returning the gesture she had received moments before.

Ali turns around and buries her face in Ashlyn’s neck. “How much trouble do you get in if you miss your plane tomorrow?”

Ashlyn manages to smile. “Let’s just say I’d be gone a lot longer than until December.”

“Damn. That’s what I was scared you’d say.”

The two hold each other close. Sunday night they had a nice send-off dinner with Ken, Vicki and her boys. Tonight Ken had stayed over there, giving the couple a chance for a private farewell. They hear the clock in the entryway downstairs chime 6 p.m. In just 12 short hours Ashlyn has to be checking in at Dulles for the first leg in her journey back to Baghdad. She eases back and looks at her wife.

“Hungry?”

Ali looks up, her eyes dark with desire. “Yes.”

Ashlyn takes her hands and walks her to their bedroom, understanding this hunger is not one that can be sated by food. Ali lifts the shirt up and off her wife, laying it on her own suitcase, to be added to it in the morning. Ashlyn just smiles at the gesture, knowing she, too, had stolen one of her wife’s shirts. Ali runs her hands up and down the muscled abs and chest of her wife; over ripped shoulders and down strong arms. She entwines their fingers, marveling at the way they are so different yet fit together perfectly as if pieces of a puzzle. She lifts their hands up and kisses her wife’s knuckles.

“I love your hands; love how they so perfectly fit with mine.”

Ashlyn smiles and pulls her close, kissing her gently; their tongues dancing slowly together despite their rising heat within them. Ashlyn takes back her hands and works the buttons on Ali’s shirt. As it slides from her shoulders, Ashlyn studies the perfect breasts not confined by a bra. She smiles.

“I love when you make my life easy.”

Ali smiles, then inhales sharply as strong hands gently caress those breasts. Callouses brush over her erect nipples, sending ripples of pleasure through her body.

“Always so beautiful, so reactive.”

Ashlyn drags her fingers down Ali’s stomach and pushes the Nike shorts to the floor, leaving her wife in just a thong. The blonde slowly shakes her head.

“How the hell did I get so lucky?”

Ali smiles. “I ask myself the same question every day.”

Ash lifts an eyebrow. “You ask how I got so lucky. Thanks, baby.”

The two women chuckle. Ali shakes her head.

“Jerk.”

“Okay,” Ashlyn says and pulls on her wife’s nipples.

Ali squeals and jumps away. Ashlyn takes the opportunity to push down her shorts and underwear. She stalks her wife and Ali lays down on the bed, reaching her hand out to her wife. Ashlyn takes the hand and kneels down between her muscular legs. She runs her hands up those thighs and grips the sides of the thong. She slowly slides the thin bit of cloth down until Ali lifts her legs up and Ashlyn lifts it off. She grins as she stares at it and wiggles her eyebrows.

“Taking these with me, too,” she notes.

“All yours, baby,” Ali agrees.

Ashlyn lays down and captures her wife’s lips in a deep kiss. Their bodies feel electrified everywhere their skin touches. Tonight they would make love slow then fast; gently then furiously. They would not sleep. They would make use of every minute they have until the alarm goes off at 3:30 and they have to prepare for the trip to Dulles.

* * *

 

Ashlyn pulls their luggage out of the trunk as Ali pays the cabbie. A skycap walks over and offers to take their luggage to the check in for them. Ashlyn shakes her head.

“We’ll take it. We have to go to two different gates unfortunately,” she tells him.

“Ah, okay. Good luck wherever you’re going, Captain.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Thank you.”

Ashlyn puts on her backpack and slings her kit bag onto her shoulder. She then grabs Ali’s suitcase, leaving her with just her purse and carry on. The brunette forces a smile to her face.

“On time.”

“Of course,” Ashlyn agrees.

They go inside and Ashlyn starts towards the line for her international flight. Ali stops her and points to the first class check in.

“Surprise,” she says, with tears in her eyes. “I upgraded you all the way to Jordan.”

Ashlyn gives her a quick peck. “Thank you.”

Ashlyn puts her kit bag on the scale and offers her passport to the lady behind the desk. The woman glances at Ali.

“Would you like to check in, too, ma’am?”

Ali can only shake her head, too choked up to speak. Ashlyn smiles at the woman.

“I’m deploying. My wife is headed to California on another airline, unfortunately.”

“Ah. I’m sorry,” the woman says with a sympathetic look at Ali.

Ali just nods. A few minutes later the woman hands Ashlyn her boarding pass and passport.

“Have a good flight, Captain. And good luck wherever the Army is sending you.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” She picks up Ali’s bag. “Ready to get you checked in?”

“No,” Ali says weakly.

Ashlyn smiles and puts an arm around her shoulder. They make the long walk to the United Airlines check in. After getting Ali ready to go and her baggage checked, Ashlyn looks at her watch. She has to go to International departures in terminal A. Ali leaves from terminal C. And to make their flights, they need to part ways now. Ali drops her bags to the ground and throws her arms around Ashlyn’s neck. Neither woman fights their tears.

“I love you so much. Please don’t get hurt again. Please?” Ali begs.

“I’ll do my best to stay safe, sweetheart. I promise. Make sure you send me pics of you looking hot as hell so I can make my men jealous.”

Ali laughs through her tears. “Be a nice officer, honey.”

“Why start now?” she jokes.

They lean back and stare into each other’s eyes. Ashlyn leans in and gives her a tender kiss.

“Time will fly by. You’ll see.”

“Bullshit.”

“Probably. But promise me you’ll do awesome with the Spirit and beat the damn Reign this year,” she pleads with a smile.

“We’ll do our best,” Ali promises. She studies her wife. “Why is it so much fucking harder this time?”

“I think we know why,” Ashlyn says. “Please, honey, don’t dwell on it. I’m fine now and you know how it is with lightning. I’ll be fine. You’ll see.”

“If you’re not I’ll never speak to you again,” Ali warns.

Ashlyn smiles. “As long as you promise not to withhold sex.”

Ali laughs and pats her on the arm. “Pervert.”

“Only for you, Alex. Only for you.” Ashlyn takes a deep breath. “I...have to...”

Ali nods. “I know.” She pulls Ashlyn close again. “Text me when you can. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too. You have my heart, Alex. You always have and always will.”

“Same.”

The two hold each other until the alarm on Ashlyn’s watch starts to chime. Ashlyn leans back and gives her wife a toe-curling kiss.

“I’ll see you in December. I’ll be the horny one in the desert fatigues grabbing you and spinning you around,” she tells her wife.

“And I’ll be the one looking for the nearest place to pull over the car so we can make love in the backseat,” Ali promises.

“Perfect.”

The two share another kiss and a tight hug. Ashlyn’s watch starts to chime again. They groan and pull apart. Ashlyn strokes her hand down her wife’s cheek, her thumb wiping away tears.

“Love you, Alex. Forever.”

“Love you, Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn sighs, settles her backpack and turns and walks towards the security checkpoint. She turns once and waves to Ali, who returns the wave, then turns her away and hurries towards her terminal. Ashlyn sighs as she gets in line.

“Saying goodbye sucks,” she mutters as she waits for her pass through the x-ray machines.

* * *

 

Two hours into her journey, the flight attendant taps Ashlyn on the shoulder.

“Would you like another coffee, Captain Harris?”

Ashlyn gives her a smile. “No, thank you.”

The woman glances at the magazine Ashlyn is reading. “Oh! The World Cup! Did you get to watch any of it?”

Ashlyn smiles. “I was there for the whole journey.” She turns the page, showing a picture of her and Ali hugging at the end of the final.

“OH! You know one of the...oh, wait...Harris! Oh, you’re Ali Krieger-Harris’ wife!”

Ashlyn grins. “Yep. She’s on her way to LA for a couple more appearances. She is amazing, on field and off.”

The woman smiles. “Spoken like a proud wife.”

“A very proud wife.”

“Wonderful. Well, if you need anything let me know.”

“Thank you,” Ashlyn says.

As the lady walks away she flips through the magazine again. She found it at the news stand in the Vancouver Airport and had forgotten about it until she was packing for this journey. She sighs and starts at the beginning, letting her memories fill in the blanks. It is the only way to still the ache in her heart.

* * *

 

Ali cried off and on the first four hours of her flight. Two mimosas helped to settle her a little but for the most part all she could do was mope and flip through pictures of her and Ash on her phone and on her iPad. It was the only way to still the ache in her heart.

“Need a refill, honey?” the flight attendant asks.

She looks up at the handsome fellow and shakes her head. “No, thank you. I need to be able to walk when I arrive,” she jokes.

“Girl, I can make sure you get where you’re going. Let me know if you change your mind,” he tells her, giving her a wink.

She chuckles despite her sour mood. “Thanks, Cliff.”

“Ooo! Who’s the hottie in uni?” he asks.

Ali looks down at her iPad. It shows Ashlyn in her dress blues and Ali in a nice dress during the dedication of the soccer fields in Satellite Beach. She smiles.

“That’s my soldier; my Ashlyn.” She sighs. “She’s on a flight to continue her tour in Iraq.”

“Oh, honey. I am so sorry. How much longer?”

“Forever. Or December, whichever comes first,” Ali jokes.

He smiles. “I get it. Well, honey, if you need anything just wave me down.”

“I will, thank you,” Ali says.

She stares at her iPad a moment, then takes a deep breath.

“Okay, Mrs. Harris, enough moping.” She turns off her iPad and plugs in her earphones so she can lose herself in the movie that is already playing. She chuckles wryly. “And of course the movie on the plane is the one I watched with Ashlyn as we flew from LA to DC.” She sighs. “And it wasn’t good that time, either.”

She gives up on the movie and reaches into her bag where she finds a book. She pulls it out, knowing she hadn’t packed a novel. She smiles when she sees the latest James Patterson Women’s Murder Club book. She opens it up and sees an inscription inside the cover.

_I knew you’d finally stop moping and be looking for another way to pass the time. Picked this up yesterday at Safeway. Happy reading, baby. I love you. Ash_

“I love you, too, baby.”

She gives the inscription a kiss and settles in to read the last couple hours of the flight. Her wife knew her better than she knew herself sometimes.

* * *

 

Ashlyn gets up and takes a quick walk around the plane to stretch her legs, especially her calf. She doesn’t want to do anything that could put off her return to full duty. As she is walking she suddenly freezes.

“Oh, crap,” she mumbles and hurries back to her seat. “She told you three times to pack it. You still forgot it, you knucklehead,” she scolds herself.

She opens her backpack and starts to dig through it. In the third pocket she searches she finds the tube of numbing ointment to use if her calf knots up. She grins as she sees a baggie of rubber gloves taped to it and a post-it note wrapped around the tube.

_Next time, pack it when I tell you to pack it. I promise not to tell you I told you so. Probably. ;o) I love you. Alex_

Ashlyn can’t help but laugh. Her wife knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. She places the tube and baggie back in the pack. She settles back into her seat and pulls out her iPad. She turns on the Wi-Fi and checks her social media sites. She finds a lot of good luck messages from The Gals and her family and responds to each one. When she finishes, she thinks a second and decides to see what info is out there about her wife after all the events in New York. She types in “Ali Krieger-Harris” and waits. She smiles at all the articles she sees. Then something catches her eyes.

“Fanfiction? My wife has fanfiction written about her?”

She clicks on the link to a site called Archive of Our Own. Her jaw drops at the number of stories listed, some going back a few years.

“Holy shit,” she mumbles.

She sees something listed as “Krashlyn” and clicks on it. She laughs when she realizes they are stories about her and her wife.

“That is insane.”

She then notices stories that pair her wife with other team members: Christen Press, Hope Solo, and even Kelley O’Hara. Ashlyn shakes her head.

“Hope? Really? Maybe the other two but she and Hope? No way,” she mutters.

Her finger hesitates over one story. Should she? Should she not? Finally she laughs and goes back to her original search page.

“Something tells me I don’t want to know what people are writing about my wife’s personal life,” she says with a grin.

But for some reason it makes her happy to know that so many people love her wife that they are willing to spend time writing fantastical stories about her. Her wife will never be alone with that many people in her corner regardless of what happens to Ashlyn in Iraq.

* * *

 

Ali sighs in relief when her plane touches down. She doesn’t mind flying but is always glad when it’s over, especially when she flies without the comfort of her wife’s arm to snuggle against. As she gathers up her things, Cliff stops by once more.

“I will be keeping your wife in my prayers.”

Ali smiles at him. “Thank you.”

“Count me in on that, too,” her seatmate says. “Thank her for her service.”

“I will. Thank you.”

“Is she Army?” another man asks.

Ali nods. “She is,” she answers proudly.

“Well, a Marine would be better but best of luck to her anyway,” he says with a wink.

Ali chuckles. “Thank you. And Semper Fi.”

He nods to her. As she gets off the plane, Ali can’t help but smile. For some reason it makes her happy to know that so many people respect her wife’s job that they are willing to say prayers and send good thoughts to a stranger. The cloud on her heart is lifting and she is ready to face whatever the future holds.

She thinks.

* * *

 

Ashlyn is sitting in a hangar in Jordan while a C-130 is being loaded. She has lost track of how long she has been traveling and is just ready for it all to be done. She flips on her iPad in an attempt to stay awake and types in Krieger Body Issue Party in the search bar. The very first picture that pops up immediately wakes up her up.

Well a certain part of her body wakes up.

She groans and cross her legs. “If I was a guy I’d have a very noticeable boner,” she mumbles.

Ali looks sexy as hell in the black dress with the plunging sides. Her hair is down, with curls at the end and carefully settled over one shoulder.

“Well done, Kyle.”

Her bright red lipstick is the perfect frame for her pearly whites. Her heels have 5 thin straps holding them to her feet. The height is perfect for making her strong calves pop out.

She flicks to the next picture and Ali has her back turned towards the camera, showing off her muscular back and the full inscription of her tattoo. Ashlyn smiles as the cloud on her heart starts to lift.

“That gorgeous woman is mine,” she whispers. “With her in my life I can face anything.”

“Hey, Captain! Time to board! Next stop Baghdad!” an airman calls out to her.

“I can face anything,” Ashlyn says again to herself.

She thinks.

* * *

 

Kyle smiles and hands Ali the morning newspaper. She smiles as she sees pictures from the red carpet of the Body Issue Party.

“You look AMAZING! I think it was the hair,” Kyle says.

Ali chuckles. “It was. The dress was just a curtain compared to the hair.” She folds the paper up and sets it aside.

“What are you doing with that?”

“Going to send it to Ashlyn. Also going to send her things from the ESPYs and the Kids Choice Awards, too. I want her to know I’m thinking about her even when doing all this crazy stuff.”

“Awww, so sweet. Oh! And my friends say they are already preparing her next care package from Gay LA!”

Ali laughs. “Just make sure it doesn’t get opened up and checked again. She was ready to kill you until I convinced her a friend of yours put in the vibrator without your knowledge.”

Kyle chuckles. “It was a state of the art massager. It can be used on any muscle not just her woo-hoo. Not my fault military mailmen have dirty minds.”

Ali rolls her eyes. “Right. Just...keep it clean and NOT battery operated, okay?”

Kyle waves a hand at her. “Fine! You’re no fun.”

Ali just smiles and pours herself a bowl of cereal. He watches his sister a minute.

“You really okay, Ali-bean?”

Ali shrugs. “I miss her so bad it hurts. But...I knew what I was getting into when I married her. I can’t even begin to picture my life without her.”

Kyle smiles. “She is so good for you. I mean, you’re good for her, too, but she...don’t take this the wrong way you know I love everything about you!”

“Uh, okay,” she says warily.

“You really were on the verge of being a spoiled princess. Somehow, maybe it’s knowing how she grew up or maybe it’s just the way she sees the world, somehow Ashlyn Harris got you to change your perspective. She made you a better person, Alex. And I like this you even better than I loved the old you.”

Ali sips her coffee as she contemplates that statement. She takes a bite of cereal and slowly nods. “You’re right. I think we both got something from the other that made us better people. I think I taught her a bit about planning and making sure to take things seriously sometimes. She helped me see that it’s okay to fail sometimes and sometimes you just have to open your mind to the beauty of the world. It’s easy to miss sometimes. I wanted to see life the way she did and now I think I do most days. As cliché as it sounds, we really do complete each other.”

Kyle smiles. “You sure do. And it’s downright SICKENING sometimes!”

The siblings laugh and Ali knows there’s no way she can deny that opinion. Ali was succeeding at her career before Ashlyn. But she had never enjoyed it as much as when Ashlyn entered her life. She sighs and glances out the window.

“I miss you, baby,” she whispers.

* * *

 

Ashlyn takes a deep breath as she walks down the ramp of the C-130. She takes a deep breath and her mind is flooded with memories. The sights, the sounds, the smell: all so familiar and at the same time so foreign. She hitches her pack up on her shoulder and walks over to a waiting hummer. The driver snaps to attention.

“Captain Harris?”

She returns his salute. “Yes, Corporal.”

“I was told to take you to your bunk to drop off your gear then take you to see Major Bowie.”

Ashlyn smiles. Seems like she wasn’t the only one to get a promotion over the past few weeks. She tosses her gear in the back of the Hummer and gets in with it.

“Sounds good to me, Corporal.”

He hurries around to the driver’s side and starts across base. Ashlyn looks around. Nothing has changed. Maybe some of the personnel were different but thanks to the armor and the uniforms how would she know? Truth is, it’s just another day in the Sand Box for her and every other man and woman on the base. People counting down the days until their tour is up. People thanking their God or whatever they believed in for making it through another day. People mourning friends who weren’t as lucky.

When she walks into her hut, she sees Fliss is still her roommate. She sighs in relief to know that at her friend had made it through the month. She tosses down her gear and figures she can unpack later. She does take a moment to put a couple of books on Fliss’ bunk, knowing she’d enjoy the reading material if she hadn’t already read them. She then slides her computer out of her backpack and into the briefcase she uses around the base.

“Time to get back to work,” she tells herself.

She takes a deep breath and goes out to the waiting vehicle and climbs back in. Less than 5 minutes later they are pulling up outside the Corps of Engineers HQ. She nods to the driver.

“Thank you, Corporal.”

“My pleasure, ma’am.”

She gets out and starts towards the door. A voice stops her.

“HARRIS!”

She turns and her mouth breaks into a smile. “Andrews!”

Her sergeant, and friend, runs up to her and they share a firm embrace. When it ends he pats her on the shoulder.

“Damn good to see you, LT.”

She chuckles. “Check out the collar, Sarge.”

He looks and starts to laugh. “Oops. Habit. We knew you go the promotion. Sorry, Cap.”

“Forgiven.” They stare at each other a moment. “What’s happened while I was gone?”

“S.S.D.D., Cap,” he tells her. “Had a couple builds get fucked by insurgents but most went off without a hitch. Have a bunch more in the pipeline that desk jockeys like you need to coordinate. Got a new lieutenant by the name of Sanchez running our unit. He’s good. I think you’ll like him. He knows when to pull rank and when to let the NCOs handle shit. He’ll make you look good.”

Ashlyn nods. “Good to hear. I trust your judgement.”

“Thanks.” He pauses. “How’s the leg? All good?”

Ashlyn nods. “Mostly. Still relegated to desk duty for 2 weeks. But then I get it evaluated and should be cleared for the field when needed.”

Andrews smiles. “Excellent! Well, you better get inside to see Bowie. I think he’ll be more than excited to see you so he can pass some grunt work off to you.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “And how sick is it that I’m happy to do it?”

“Well, you brass monkeys always seem strange to me,” Andrews jokes.

“Watch it, Sargent...or should I say Corporal?” she teases.

The two laugh. Andrews then snaps to attention and offers her a salute.

“Welcome back, Captain. It will be an honor to continue to serve under you,” he says sincerely.

Ashlyn returns the salute and nods. “Will be an honor to work with you again too, Andrews. Tell the other NCOs I’ll want a meeting with them at 0900 tomorrow. That should give me time to look over status reports and run things down with Sanchez.”

“Sounds good. I’ll spread the word.”

“Perfect. Good to see you again, Michael.”

He grins. “You, too, Ashlyn.”

She nods and heads inside as he goes to let the other NCOs in the unit know the captain wants a meeting. When she enters a private jumps up.

“ATTENTION! CAPTAIN ON THE FLOOR!”

Ashlyn stares at the man in shock. She then hears laughter and turns to see Bowie and Evans standing in the Colonel’s doorway. She grins.

“Set up?”

“Yep. Wanted to see what you’d do if it suddenly looked like we go with official protocols in this building,” Bowie tells her.

“I’d think I walked into the wrong building,” she jokes back. She walks over and offers hand. “Colonel, Major, good to see you both.”

“Good to see you, too, Harris. And congratulations to your wife and her team. They made us proud,” Evans says, surprising Ashlyn with his pride in the women’s team.

Ashlyn grins. “Yes, sir, they did.”

“And all the reports we got about you were that you represented the Army very well. Even helped stop a mugging with your cane. Well done,” Bowie says.

Ashlyn shrugs. “Just in the right place at the right time. Good thing old throwing skills weren’t too rusty.”

“Did you throw javelin in school or something?” Bowie asks.

Ashlyn chuckles and blushes. “No, sir. In my...misspent youth we’d throw sticks into the bike spokes of kids we didn’t like to make them wreck.”

The two older officers laugh. Evans shakes his head.

“Why am I not surprised? Well, Bowie, get her up to speed.”

“Yes, sir. Harris, if you will?” he gestures to his office.

She follows him in. Yep, it was back to work. She glances out a window as they walk to his office.

“I miss you, baby,” she whispers as she turns her mind from her wife to the work at hand.


	50. Chapter 50

Andrews had been right: Ashlyn did like First Lieutenant Raul Sanchez. The West Point graduate was smart, efficient, and a quick thinker. He also had learned in his first 2 years in the Army that a ring from The Point did not equal experience in the field. She makes a note to thank his first COs and NCOs for helping to teach him that lesson. As she puts down the last file he had given her for review she nods.

“My team is in good hands.”

Her opinion of Sanchez was important to her because he was taking her place in the field on builds with her handpicked team members, the members that she had inherited upon arrival, and the ones she would welcome in the future. Their safety was of paramount concern to her. She steps to the door of her office and leans out.

“Sanchez? Got a second?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

He stands and enters her office with a notepad and pen ready. She nods to the door as she sits down and he closes it behind himself. She points to a seat and he sits down.

“First of all I want to commend you on your reports. They are concise and full of the pertinent information we need to keep things running smoothly even as officers transition in and out.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

“However, try to get some of the incidental moments in them, too. We don’t just need to know what supplies we sent in and how long it took to build things, we need to know about the people we were helping and, for lack of a better term, tribal issues that arise in case we go back to that village or in case other teams run into similar situations. Those things that we can’t control or plan for sometimes come back to haunt us somewhere else. Something you read in passing today about one village can save your ass in another village tomorrow.”

Sanchez makes a note on his tablet. “Good point, ma’am. I’ll go back and add in a few things that I thought weren’t Army related issues.”

“Good. And feel free to run things past Newton or Andrews if you aren’t sure they should be included. They’ve both had enough experience over here and in general to know if it’s worth reporting.”

“Yes, ma’am. They’ve both been big helps to me.”

“Good. I’ve heard you’re not afraid to ask questions and you’re willing to listen to NCOs. Keep that up and you’ll go as far as you want in the Army,” she praises him. “And it will also serve you well in the civilian world.”

He smiles. “Thank you, ma’am. Permission to ask a question?”

Ashlyn grins. “Sanchez, anytime we’re meeting or I don’t look busy, you have permission to ask a question.”

He nods. “Understood, ma’am.” He takes a deep breath. “Ma’am, in our last village we came under fire. I...I wasn’t...I didn’t know...” He takes a deep breath. “A private was killed. I had to write a letter home to his parents. Does...it get easier?”

Ashlyn slowly shakes her head. “No. And if does get easy, you’ve been in the Army too long. There’s no standard letter, no insert-name-here form because it’s not that simple. Each life lost is a person that someone loved. Parents, spouses, siblings, friends...whoever you address that letter to are about to have their world changed forever. Those three words ‘I’m so sorry’ will completely upturn their world and nothing will ever change that. There are no form letters to copy because death should never be accepted as a simple notification.”

Sanchez sighs. “I kinda knew that but...but was hoping I was wrong.”

Ashlyn smiles sympathetically. “I wish you were. So, anything else for me?”

“No, ma’am. I’ll go work on editing those reports.”

“Good.” They both stand. “I need to run over to the hospital. I was supposed to turn my medical reports in when I first got back but figured getting things settled here was more important. What do you want to bet the docs will feel otherwise?” she asks with a grin.

Sanchez chuckles. “Do I get in trouble if I don’t make a sucker bet with you, Captain?”

Ashlyn laughs. “No. Just proves you’re as smart as I’ve heard.”

Ashlyn grabs her briefcase and lets Bowie know where she’s going. She steps out into the heat of Iraq and makes her way to the hospital. It is Monday. She’s been back at work since Wednesday and had been surprised she had yet to receive a nastygram from the medical officers. She walks in and makes her way to the records room.

“Hi, I’m Captain Harris. I have hard copies of my records of my rehabilitation in the States and Canada,” she tells the corpsman on duty.

He hands her a clipboard. “Fill this out and let’s see if we’ve gotten the electronic files yet.”

Ashlyn nods and sits down to fill the form out. She pulls the hard copies out to double check a few names and dates. Once she is done she approaches the counter.

“All done.” She hands over the form and the records. “Do you need- -”

Her voice chokes off as a small body slams into the back of her legs and nearly topples her over.

“ASH’N!”

Ashlyn spins around and drops down to her knees. “Malak!” She smiles and accepts a big hug from the girl, who holds her stuffed World Cup Owl Mascot by one wing.

“Malak! Honey, you can’t run off like- -oh!” Tiffany says when she sees Ashlyn.

Ashlyn looks up at the aid worker in confusion. “What are you all doing here? I thought you’d be in Maryland last week?”

Tiffany sighs and gestures to the chairs. Ashlyn lifts Malak up and they go sit down out of the way of the counter.

“Our host family fell through. The parents are going through a nasty divorce and about the only thing they can agree on is they don’t have time for us to be there.”

Ashlyn frowns. “So...what about the surgeries? What about another family?”

“We’re trying to find another family that’s already been vetted but most have already said no because of how long Malak and I would be there.”

“How long?”

“Probably 8-12 months.”

“Whoa.” Ashlyn says, watching as Malak plays with her dog tags.

“Yeah. And our window is closing for her. The doctors and hospital will only hold a place for her so long before they will donate the surgery to someone else. We’re really running against the clock,” Tiffany says sadly.

Ashlyn kisses the side of Malak’s head. The little girl is humming a tune as she twirls the dog tags around and around. Ashlyn looks at Tiffany.

“How do you vet a family?”

“Well, first we have a company that runs a background check on everyone. Then we check out the house to make sure it will meet our needs. For this surgery, we’ll need a room for me and Malak, or Malak and whoever fills in for me when I have time off. We need to be in decent driving distance to the hospital and we need a way to make our meals 3 times a day or for us to be allowed to join in with family dinners. The foundation we work with gives me a rental car and even pays grocery fees and offers a stipend to help offset utility costs if the family needs it.”

“Wow. How long do the background checks usually take?”

“About 3 weeks. Once they pass the electronic check, we interview 3 references that are not related to the family.”

“I see. So, uh, what if I know someone, well, 2 someones, that could maybe help out? Ken’s had to go through an FBI check because of his work with school kids. I’m sure you could just confirm that through Prince William County. And, uh, the other one is a world class athlete who is in the news enough that if she had done something wrong the press would have known.”

“Wait a second...Ashlyn are you suggesting your wife and her brother?”

“Uh, her father actually. They live in Dumfries. And you could even use King Arthur, my Jeep, if you need to since it’s not being driven much. You could use Kyle’s room and Malak can even have her own room if Ali cleans out the room we store stuff in. What do you think?”

Tiffany stares at the woman in amazement. “I think...I think you better clear that with them first. I can talk to my boss but I have a feeling she’ll be all for it so we can get this one treated,” she says, ruffling Malak’s hair.

Ashlyn grins. “Great!” She looks at her watch and starts to do the math. “Let’s see...it’s noon here that means it’s 4 a.m. there. I can send Ali a text asking her and Ken to Skype me as soon as they’ve had their coffee. Hmmm...maybe I ought to send the request to Ken, too, because Ali will probably sleep in. Yeah, so I can get you an answer at maybe 5 or so. Will that work?”

Tiffany smiles. “You do your part and I’ll do mine. But, Ashlyn, if they say no, I understand. You’re asking them a HUGE favor. It’s a long commitment and I get it completely if they can’t do it, okay?”

Ashlyn smiles. “Okay. I’ll let you know as soon as I talk to them. They may need a day to think about it and talk about it. I’ll keep you in the loop. In the meantime, keep looking just in case.” She looks at the little girl in her lap. “We’re going to give her a chance at a good life.”

Malak just smiles and leans against Ashlyn. Tiffany smiles. She doesn’t know why but this little girl had taking a shine to Ashlyn and it seems like the feeling is mutual. Tiffany stands up.

“Well, Malak, we need to keep going. It’s speech therapy time.”

Malak’s smile falls and she shakes her head no.

Ashlyn smiles. “Speech therapy is great!” Malak looks at her. “It means the more you learn the more we can chat. That’s awesome!” she says excitedly.

Malak smiles and hops off her lap. She steps up beside Tiffany. The worker grins.

“Thanks. See you later, Ashlyn.”

“Bye, Ash’n.”

Ashlyn is beaming. “Bye, Malak. Talk to you soon.”

Malak nods. “Soo’!”

Ashlyn watches as they walk away. She quickly pulls out her phone and sends the text, stressing it’s nothing bad and that she is okay. She pockets her phone.

“Please, God, let us help that little girl. Please.”

* * *

 

Ali had gotten back to DC on Sunday afternoon. The past two weeks had been a whirlwind of appearances, galas, magazine shoots, interviews. If it wasn’t for the lingering smell of Ashlyn’s cologne on the pillow she hugs she might not know where she is. As she starts to stretch, she feels a hand on her shoulder.

“Morning, Princess.”

She smiles, her body still fighting to stay asleep. “Hi, Daddy.”

“Honey, we got a text from Ashlyn.”

Ali sits up so fast she almost slams their heads together. Luckily Ken still has pretty quick reflexes. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing! She said nothing is wrong she just has something to ask us. Maybe she knows her orders and it’s about the house?”

Ali shrugs. “Maybe. But the Army rarely strays from their set routines. When should we call her?”

“She wants to Skype as soon as we can.”

Ali throws her blankets off and gets up. “Coffee and Skype?”

Ken grins. “And I already have toast made, too.”

She smiles. “Perfect. Meet you downstairs in a few minutes.”

Ken glances up as she walks in. He chuckles not at all surprised to see Ali in a nice blouse, her hair and makeup done perfectly. She shrugs at him.

“Look good. Feel good. Play good.”

“Right. Here’s your coffee. I texted her to expect our call.”

“Excellent.”

The two sit down at the table and Ken gets the Skype session started. Ashlyn joins in almost immediately.

“Howdy from the other side of the world!”

“Hey, baby! Been working on your tan?” Ali teases.

“I wish. Been working on paperwork. Ugh.”

“Ah, the joy and fun of leadership,” Ken teases.

“Yeah, right.”

“So, to what do we owe the unexpected pleasure? Did you get confirmation of your next duty station?” Ken asks.

“Nope. Won’t know that until August.” Ashlyn pauses, looking a little uncomfortable. “I kinda have a favor to ask and it is totally cool if you say no or if you have to think it over a bit before answering. I need you both to know all that is okay, uh, okay?”

Ken and Ali exchange a look. “Uh, okay,” Ali agrees.

“Cool. So, uh, you know how Malak was supposed to be in America already waiting for surgery at Johns Hopkins?” The Krieger’s nod. “Well, there was a bit of a hiccup.”

Ashlyn tells them about the host family bailing and the scramble to find a new host family. It doesn’t take long for Ali and Ken to see where this is going.

“You want us to host them?” Ali interjects into the story.

“Uh, well, yeah. I mean all you really have to do is just give them a room and a roof. The foundation gives money for food and utilities and Tiff even gets a car though I said she could use the Jeep if she needs to.” She takes a deep breath. “I know this is a lot to ask but...but Malak needs these surgeries before she gets too much bigger. The younger she is the better her chance to heal from the skin grafts she’ll have and they’ll be able to fix what’s left of her left arm to better accept a prosthesis eventually. She just...she just needs a chance. A female orphan has it tough over here when she gets older. Add in her physical issues and it will be even tougher for her. These surgeries will give her a chance at finding a job when she ages out of the orphanage and then maybe she’ll be able to survive on her own since a husband will be a lost cause.”

“Why?” Ali asks.

Ashlyn sighs. “She’s damaged. She won’t be considered marriage material because of the lost arm. It’s cruel and ridiculous but it’s the truth. Setting her up to eventually have a prosthetic arm will be giving her a chance to survive and not end up on the street with nothing,” she explains sadly. “Look, take time to think this over. I know it’s a lot and I know with the NWSL and, Ken, your wedding and the youth leagues, it’s a lot to ask. So, talk about it tonight and...and let me know tomorrow, okay?”

Ken and Ali exchange a look. “This is the little girl that kept Ashlyn from going into depression.” Ali points out.

Ken smiles. “And she sent you a really cute good luck picture.”

“And that Ashlyn, Sarah, and ‘the boys’ sent a care package to filled with toys and clothes,” Ali notes.

The stare at each other a moment, then look back at Ashlyn. “What do you need from us?” Ken asks.

Ashlyn sits up straighter. “Wh...wha...you mean...yes?”

Ken smiles. “Will be nice to have a little one around again.”

“You know the gals from both teams will adore her,” Ali adds. “Tell us what they need from us and we’ll get it done.”

Ashlyn has tears in her eyes. “You two are...are...I can’t even...I love you both so much.”

“We love you, too, kid,” Ken says. “I’ll tell the office to expect a call about my background check. Now, I’ll give you two a moment alone.”

Ali watches him leave then turns back to her wife. “She means a lot to you, doesn’t she.”

“Yeah. I want to help her have a good life here, Alex. I don’t want her punished because a bomb destroyed her family and left her alive to suffer like a cruel joke. It’s just not fair to her.”

“I love your heart so much, baby. I can’t wait to meet her and Tiffany. I have a really good feeling about this.”

“Me, too. Thank you so, so much. I need to go let them know to move forward with vetting you and Ken. Who should I put down as references?”

“Uh, how about Vicki for Dad, since she’s technically not related yet. And then maybe Jill Ellis for me, I’ll call and let her know. Dad’s boss would be a good one. Uh, also maybe HAO. Uh, well, tell you what, we’ll make a list and send it to you. Maybe four names each in case they can’t reach someone.”

“Perfect. I love you so much, Alex. Thank you so much for this.”

Ali smiles. “My pleasure. I love seeing you so happy about something. Watch your email.”

“I will. Oh, I am so excited about this!” Ashlyn is actually bouncing in her chair, making Ali chuckle. She loves this childlike side of her wife and it had been a while since she’d seen it.

“Me, too,” Ali says honestly. “Take care of yourself, honey. Watch the papercuts.”

Ashlyn grins. “I will. I love you.”

“Love you, too. Bye, baby.”

“Bye, sweetheart.”

Ashlyn disconnects the call and leaps out of her seat. She runs from her office to the hospital offices where the foundation has a small room. She bursts in, her smile lighting up her face.

“The Krieger’s are in!”

* * *

 

Ali pulls up outside the Spirit practice facilities. She sits in the car, a feeling of excitement washing through her. The team had been doing great in her absence and Crystal had been ON FIRE! After almost 2 months away, Ali was eager to get back on the field with her teammates and help them bring a title to DC.

She gets out and is hit immediately by the ugly humidity. She starts to sweat just grabbing her bag out of the trunk. She is nearly across the parking lot when a car horn starts honking incessantly. She turns and her smiles goes up to full when she sees Crystal pulling in. The defender turned striker parks and leaps out, racing to Ali.

“KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEGS!”

Ali drops her bag and catches Crystal. “CRYS!”

Crystal drops back to the ground. “Department of Defense in the HOUSE! You guys were frickin’ AMAZING!”

“Look who’s talking! Someone got motivated to kick some ass while I was gone!”

Crystal smiles. “Last one cut hurts worse than getting cut early. Olympics are next year and I am going to make Jill Ellis beg me to be on that team!”

Ali chuckles. “Well, confidentially, she’s noticed. And with some changes coming to the team, I can bet you are her number 1 pick to don a jersey for Rio.”

Crystal clasps her hands together. “From your mouth to God’s ear, Kriegs!”

Ali nods. Crystal runs back to her car to grab her bag. Ali waits for her and as they walk into the locker room they talk about Crystal and Ali working out together with their trainer Chris Gores to keep in top shape to help make their Olympic dreams a reality.

An hour later, Ali is feeling the burn in her lungs as the team works out. Joanna Lohman gives her a gentle push.

“Missing Canadian weather?”

“Hell, yeah,” Ali says. “Forgot how much the humidity and ozone issues in this area suck.”

The two Nittany Lions chuckle as Ali pulls her hair up into a bun.

“Oh, Lordy, shit about to get real!” Jo jokes, echoing many online statements during the World Cup.

“No, Ali about to melt,” Ali corrects with a grin. “Think I’d look good in a Mohawk like you?”

Jo runs her hand down the side of her head. “Ali, I make this look goooood. You...eh, you’d be okay,” she teases.

The two laugh a second then it’s Ali’s turn in the drill and she is off running again. Yep, it is a shock to her body to go from training in the cool of Canada to the triple digit heat of DC in summer.

* * *

 

Ashlyn kneels down and helps Malak settle her back pack on both shoulders. “So, Ali is going to meet you at the airport, okay? You remember Ali?” Malak smiles and puts her hand to her forehead, three fingers in the air like a tiara. Ashlyn grins. “That’s right. The princess. Can you give her a big hug and kiss for me?”

“Yes, Ash’n,” Malak agrees.

“Good. Now, you have a long flight so I’ve got some snacks in your bag as well as some new colouring books. Maybe you can colour a picture to thank Ali and Mr. Ken for letting you stay over.”

Malak nods excitedly. “Yes! Can do!”

Ashlyn kisses her forehead. “I knew I could count on you.” She gives the little girl a hug. “Good luck and make sure Ali takes you to the zoo to see the otters, okay?”

“Um’kay! Love Ash’n!”

“I love you, too, Malak.”

The hug ends and Ashlyn stands. She looks at Tiffany. “You have all the numbers?”

“Got them, Captain. Promise.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Right. Of course. Not your first rodeo.”

“Exactly.”

Ashlyn extends her hand and gives her a little over $100. “The guys all chipped in a few bucks. When you get to Heathrow, introduce her to good chocolate and maybe get her some regular books.”

Tiffany smiles and takes the money. “Thank you. And thank your men, too. This is very sweet.”

“We all like to make a difference. That’s why we do what we do in the Corps of Engineers. They want to see Malak have a better life,” Ashlyn says.

“You didn’t order them to do this?” Tiffany teases.

Ashlyn chuckles. “Nope. Andrews actually spear-headed this one and surprised me with the money last night. A lot of my guys and ladies have kids. They’re rooting for this one,” she says, ruffling Malak’s hair.

“Me, too.” Tiffany looks down at Malak. “Well, are you ready for your first ride in an airplane?” Malak nods. Over the past few days Ashlyn and Tiffany had really been talking up the fun of flying to prepare the little girl for the long trip. “Great! We better get on board.”

Tiffany starts to walk to the plane, her hand on Malak’s shoulder. The little girl has her owl tucked under what’s left of her left arm. Her right hand grips Ashlyn’s pants. Ashlyn sighs and kneels down.

“I can’t go, little one. I wish I could but I can’t. But when you get to the princess, she can help you call or email me and if I can I’ll be able to talk to you, okay?”

Malak shakes her head no. “You go. Tiff stay.”

“Ouch,” Tiffany jokes to try to ease Ashlyn’s heart.

“I wish I could, honey. But I’ll get in trouble. But I should be home before you leave the States so we can have fun then, okay?”

Malak thinks a moment. “In few weeks?”

“Uh, yeah, in a few weeks,” Ashlyn agrees, knowing the 3 year old doesn’t really understand time.

Malak smiles. “Um’kay. Love Ash’n!”

“Love you, too.”

Malak turns and lets Tiffany escort her onto the plane. Ashlyn watches until the plane disappears into the Iraqi sky.

“Ready to get back to work, Cap?”

Ashlyn turns around in surprise. “What are you doing here, Andrews?”

Andrews steps up beside her. “I relieved your driver. Figured you’d be a bit upset and would prefer not to cry in front of an 18 year old.”

Ashlyn chuckles and nods. “Good call.”

The two stand there a moment more. She then takes a deep breath and turns.

“Well, let’s get to it. You’ve got a build to deal with tomorrow.”

Andrews smiles and nods. “You know, I miss you in the field.”

“I miss being there. Can’t wait to get back to the States so I can actually get out of the office and go on missions again. I like helping people rebuild and hate this protection of the Captains and up Evans makes us adhere to over here. What the hell difference does one bar make? I mean really?”

Andrews shrugs, admiring the frustration of his CO. She has never been one to sit back and let others do things she can do. She’d always pitched in to help with whatever needed to be done. That’s why she has so much respect from those under her. He pats her on the shoulder.

“Well, he just knows those bars get heavy and he’d hate to tire out a delicate thing like you.”

They both laugh. Ashlyn keeps herself in top shape. After all, there’s not much else to do over here.

“Delicate. Right. A wilting flower am I.”

With a grin she climbs into the Jeep so Andrews can drive them back to work. They had a meeting soon with the build crew heading out the next morning to build a school and mosque in a nearby village.

* * *

 

“UP! UP! UP!” Krieger yells, ordering her defense to help push up the field.

Though she had been there to be honoured for her participation in the Cup on the 18th, Ali was finally back on the field for a game. It was July 25 and the Spirit was down 1-0 to the Chicago Red Stars. They were in the 80th minute and Ali was determined not to start back with a loss. Mark had made the decision to move her to a midfield position. It was taking some getting used to for the long-time right back but she knew showing some versatility would make her more appealing to Jill Ellis for the reduced squad that would be going to the Olympics the following summer.

“SEND IT!” Ali yells when she sees Jo Lohman holding the ball a bit long.

And then as the time pushes into the 83rd minute, Crystal collects a ball at the top of the box and lets it rip. A minor deflection and she equalizes the Christen Press goal.

“YES!” Ali screams and races up to join the celebration.

Both teams have a few more chances, including an amazing goal line clearance by JJ to keep the Red Stars from going down a goal. But when the final whistle blows, the teams end with a point each in their race for the Shield and a spot in the NWSL playoffs.

Ali immediately beelines for the refs to discuss a few questionable calls and non-calls. As she walks away from them, JJ gives her a pat on the butt.

“Great game, Kriegs. Was weird to see you in the midfield.”

Ali grins. “Was weird to be in the midfield,” she admits. “But I think I could get used to it. Just need to practice some midfield chips and I could be the next Carli Lloyd.”

The two chuckle as Press walks up to congratulate Ali on the game that saw the two of them tangle a few times for the ball. As they get ready to split up for post-game team chats, JJ points to the stands.

“Is that Malak?”

Ali looks up and grins. The little girl was at the game with Ken and Vicki while Tiffany got a night off to relax.

“Sure is.”

“When is her surgery?” Christen asks.

“Day after tomorrow is the first round,” Ali tells them.

“She is adorable! Look at her in her Krieger-Harris jersey!” JJ gushes.

“She is a cutie. The team loves her already and she loves to dance with Crystal so stick around if you want to see the cutest thing ever!”

Press studies her friend a second. “You’re falling for that kid just like Ash did, aren’t you?”

Ali blushes and nods. “Yeah. I mean, look at all she’s been through and she’s still happy and sweet. It’s just...incredible. I hope these surgeries are successful. That little girl could help change the world with her spirit.”

“I bet she could. Can’t wait to meet her,” JJ says.

The trio splits up to get with their teams post game chats. After a five minute talk, Parsons dismisses the Spirit players to go sign autographs for the waiting fans. As they walk, Crystal gives Ali a hip bump. “Do I get a dance off with my buddy?”

“Of course. Will be a while before she can come back because of her surgery. She’ll love a final dance with you.”

“Hey, now. Just because she can’t come here doesn’t mean I can’t take the party to her. Let me know when she can have visitors, okay?”

Ali grins. “Okay. I told Ash you all would fall for this kid.”

“Hard not to. She’s a fighter with a heart of gold. Our own little Rocky Balboa.”

At the stands, the two start to sign autographs on tee shirts, signs, soccer balls, anything people hand them. Ali poses for more selfies than she can count and even gets into one with Christen and JJ at a fans request. Finally the crowd thins enough that Ali can help her Dad ease Malak over the railing. She gives the girl a big hug.

“Did you have fun?”

“Yes! Go Sp’rit!”

“That’s right! Go Spirit!”

She walks Malak over to Press, JJ and Lori Chalupny. JJ sees the duo first and squeals in excitement.

“Ladies, this is Malak. Malak, this is JJ, Christen and Lori,” Ali introduces them.

Malak looks at them a moment, then tugs her jersey, which is a 3-star USWNT jersey. She swipes her hand across her head and points at JJ. She waves her hand in front her eye like eyelashes and points to Christen and then taps her face like freckles for Lori. Ali smiles and nods.

“That’s right. JJ, Christen and Lori.”

“Is that sign language?” Lori asks.

“Sort of. This little cutie figured out a way to describe people with her hands when she was non-verbal and still does it even though now she’s starting to share her pretty voice with us.”

“That’s amazing!” Lori pats Malak’s leg. “You’re a pretty smart cookie!”

“Cookie!” Malak cheers.

The girls laugh. “All kids learn that one quickly,” JJ points out.

“Definitely.”

“Hey! There’s my dance partner!”

Malak wiggles until Ali puts her down. She then jogs over to Crystal who starts playing a song on her phone. The Red Stars players laugh as the little girl tries to copy Crystal’s moves.

“You know, Al, you finally have a dance partner that can make you look good. Ash better watch out,” Christen teases.

Ali laughs and nods. “I know.”

JJ puts her arm around Ali’s waist. “It is so cool what you and your dad are doing for her. And that Ashlyn set it up. She’s always going to know there are people out in the world, perfect strangers, willing to help others. That’s a great lesson to learn.”

“Yeah, especially since strangers did this to her,” Ali says angrily. “Her family was targeted. They originally thought it was a stray bomb but it turns out insurgents targeted them because they ‘thought’ her father was giving the US troops information. There isn’t a record anywhere or with any allied group to support that theory.”

“Poor girl. That’s just horrible,” Lori agrees. “But she’s got you and Ash now. Even when she goes back to Iraq she’ll know she was loved.”

“We’ll always love her. Always,” Ali vows.

Christen and JJ exchange a look. Ali was becoming a Mama Bear. Might there be another USWNT little one sooner than expected? They grin knowing it’s very possible.


	51. Chapter 51

Ashlyn has just finished a requisition for a build slated for two weeks later when Major Bowie walks into her office. He closes the door behind himself and Ashlyn stiffens. This was serious. He offers her a file that’s in his hand.

“The official report on the ambush that injured you is out.”

Ashlyn takes the file, staring at the manila folder as if she could see through it. “Oh.”

“It includes Major Dalton’s autopsy. Harris, the metal pierced his femoral artery. Nothing could be done to save him. It was...was shredded really. Getting him out wouldn’t have made a difference.”

Ashlyn lets out a sigh of relief. Finally she is able to put to rest all the self-recriminations she hurls at herself for not helping her commander. She glances up at her major.

“Thank you for this, sir. You don’t know how much it means to me to know this.”

Bowie smiles. “I have a feeling I do. We’ve all been there, Harris.” Ashlyn just nods. “I do have a few questions for you, though. Why did you downplay your actions that day?”

“Downplay, sir? I don’t understand.”

“To read your report, you got out of your burning Hummer, fired off a few rounds, barked out a couple orders, and then the Brits flew in to save the day.”

Ashlyn thinks about it a moment. “Yeah, that’s pretty much what happened. It was...was over in minutes.”

He studies her and realizes she really believes what she’s saying. “Harris, your team was under intense fire for nearly 25 minutes before the British airships were diverted to offer assistance.”

Ashlyn slowly starts to shake her head. “No. No, it was...I didn’t...” She looks up at him. “I don’t remember it being that long.”

“I’m not surprised. You’d been in skirmishes and tight situations before. That was a battle. And you were thrust into a leadership role you never expected to have. What it comes down to is every man and woman spoken with says you gave the right orders, kept them calm and focused against terrible odds, and that you did that while badly injured, ignoring everyone’s attempt to bandage your wound until you were back on the road to base.”

Ashlyn is peeling through her mind, trying to find a shred of memory to make what Bowie telling her ring true. She slowly shakes her head.

“But...I don’t remember any of that, sir. How is that possible?”

“Shrinks would talk to you about stress and traumatic events. Personally, I think you’ve always blocked it out because you felt guilty about Dalton.” He points to the folder. “Read those reports, Harris. Then you’ll understand why you’re getting a Bronze Star.”

Ashlyn looks up sharply. “Sir?”

Bowie stands. “Read the reports, Captain. The rest of the day is yours.”

He leaves the office, pulling the door closed behind him. Ashlyn slowly opens the file and starts to read. It amazes her when sounds and smells start to come back to her as she reads the reports turned in by Andrews, Newton, Skilks and several others. She is sitting in her chair, staring at the ceiling when someone knocks on her door.

“Come,” she calls out.

The door opens and Colonel Evans looks at her in surprise. “Saw your light on. Why are you still here, Harris?”

Harris looks from the officer to her clock and her eyes widen in surprise. It is after 8 p.m. She sits up.

“I, uh, got caught up in something, sir. Lost track of time.”

He steps in and notices the papers and photos on her desk. He sighs and takes a seat across from her. “My first tour in this area was the Persian Gulf War. I was with a team being sent in to try to protect burning oil fields in Kuwait. It was nasty, dirty work. Oil covered everything. The heat was unbearable. It was a nightmare and all we could think is the damage is done so why the hell are we even here.” He pauses as it comes back to him and then continues. “The third day we were there, some Iraqi forces racing to find a way out of the country came upon us. A firefight we weren’t ready for happened. We’d been so busy feeling sorry for ourselves we never stopped to think the commanders of our squad had reasons for sending us out there. Three men died before we even realized we were under attack. Men died, my men, died because I wasn’t doing my duty, just following the example set by my captain.”

“I...I’m sorry, sir. But...why the story?”

He taps the manila folder. “Two men died that day before you even knew what was happening because it was an ambush, not because you weren’t prepared. I’ve always been against women in command in forward positions. Twice now you’ve proven to me that my old school beliefs have no business being in today’s Army. The first was when you called in for help the night before your build was attacked because of that asshole Davis. And then this day. You were a leader any colonel or general would be proud to have under their command. You were a battle commander that day, Harris, who kept your casualties low while ignoring your own injury. You could have been in the field just calling it in knowing my...opinions of you in the field. Instead, you ignored my ignorance and did your duty. That makes you a better officer than I was at your age. Stop dwelling on things you could have done differently. You did things based on the situation at hand and did them damn well, I might add. You’ve earned your Bronze Star and I’ve made sure every damn person from here to Arlington knows it.” He stands. “You’re a damn fine officer, Harris. Thanks for teaching this old mule some new tricks. Now, get out of here and stop dwelling on that day.”

He starts out the door and Ashlyn quickly stands.

“Colonel Evans!” The man pauses and turns back around. “Thank you for saying all that, sir. I appreciate it. And...and I’ve heard it, sir.”

The man smiles, recognizing that his captain will truly be able to put the horrors of that day to rest. “Goodnight, Harris.”

“Goodnight, sir.”

Evans leaves and Ashlyn carefully gathers up the report, sliding everything back in the manila folder. She slides it into her file cabinet and makes her way back to the barracks, her heart lighter than it’s been in several months.

* * *

 

“Great practice, Kriegs. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Crystal. Stop making me look bad,” Ali jokes, after having been beaten more than once by the forward that day.

“Stop making it easy for me,” Crystal jokes back as she gets in her car.

Ali laughs and climbs into her BMW. She sits behind the wheel a moment. Yes, she had been a bit distracted that day. Malak had been in the hospital 2 extra days after complications arose from the insertion of a medical tissue expander in her back on the right side. The hope was to expand her skin enough over the next 6 weeks to graft that excess skin to the bad burn on her neck and left shoulder. That was the most important area to heal since natural skin growth had been hampered due to the severity of the burn. Without the graft, skin would not grow back in that area. They believe it will take 2 grafts to fully fix the area, meaning the little girl will have to go through the skin expansion twice. It makes Ali shudder to think about.

Once that is healing well, the surgeons can then work on trimming the remaining bone on her left arm and perhaps even grafting skin there to help it heal and, eventually, be ready for a prosthesis. The little girl was in for a long recovery but if all goes well most of the scars will be gone in the end and only the missing forearm and hand will be a reminder of what she had been through.

When the incision around the expander had showed signs of infection, they had decided to keep Malak beyond the estimated 3 days. Ali had not had a chance to see the little girl and she missed her. Terribly. She quickly punches Johns Hopkins into her GPS and follows the directions from the practice facility to the hospital. Updates from Tiffany won’t do. Ali wants to see the little girl for herself.

Once she gets to the hospital, Ali stops in a gift shop and buys a big “Get Well” balloon in the shape of a teddy bear and a new colouring book for the little girl. Smiling she makes her way up to the children’s ward and knocks on the door to Malak’s room before stepping in.

“Hi! Hope it’s okay I stopped by,” she says.

Malak, looking small and frail in the bed manages a week smile. “Ali! Bear!”

Ali grins. “Yep, I brought a little bear with me to help make you smile,” the footballer says, tying it to the nightstand where Malak can see it. “I also brought you a new colouring book,” she says, putting in on a tray with a couple of others.

“T’ank you.”

“You’re so welcome. Can I get a hug?”

Malak smiles, though her eyes are not as bright as normal. Ali pulls her into a gentle hug, careful of the medical device in the girls back. She glances at Tiffany.

“She doing better today?”

Tiffany smiles. “She is. She should be allowed to go home tomorrow.”

Ali smiles at the little girl. “Alright!” She holds her hand up for a fist bump and gets it. She looks back to Tiff. “Want to take a break for a while?”

“You sure?”

“Yep. Go catch a nap or a bite or whatever. I’ve got the rest of the day so take as long as you’d like.”

“Would it be okay if I snuck back to the house for a shower and a nap?”

Ali smiles and nods. “Perfect. Have dinner, too.”

“Will do. Thanks, Ali.”

“No problem.” She turns back to Malak. “Me and Mal will have a little princess party. Just the two of us.”

Malak just grins and nods. Ali leans over and kisses her forehead. Tiffany pats Malak on the leg.

“Be good, Mal. I’ll be back later, okay?”

“Um’kay. Love Tiff.”

“Love you, too.” She smiles as Ali. “Thanks again.”

“No problem.”

Tiffany grabs her purse and keys. As she gets to the door and looks back, she sees Ali settling onto the bed beside Malak with a book in hand. Yep, the little one was in great hands.

After they read two books, have lunch and watch “Frozen”, Malak looks at Ali and brings her hand up to stroke through her own hair. “Call Ash’n?” she asks as she continues to do her sign for the soldier.

“Uh, let’s see.” Ali looks at her watch. It should be about 10 p.m. in Iraq. It’s possible her wife is available. “Let’s send a text and see if she can talk, okay?” Malak nods and Ali sends the text. “How about another story while we wait- -Oh!”

Malak claps and Ali grins as her phone rings, the Jaws theme having become familiar to Malak as Ashlyn’s ringtone. Ali answers but has the phone turned to Malak as the FaceTime comes on.

“Ash’n!” the girl says excitedly.

“Hey, Malak! How’s my favorite little princess?” Ashlyn asks, smiling.

“Good! Ali here! I in doctor,” the girl says.

Ashlyn is thrilled by the near sentence. “You’re still at the doctors?” Malak nods. “Then I’m glad Princess Ali is there to help Princess Malak.”

“Yeah!” The little girl agrees.

Ali tilts the phone a bit to look at her wife. “Hey, baby.”

“Hi, honey.”

Ali studies her face a moment. “You look...better. Like you got great news.”

“I did. Final report came out on that incident. And I had a talk with Evans. I won’t go into detail but I’m seeing things in a new light.”

Ali smiles. “I’m glad, honey. Can’t wait to hear more about that.”

“Ash’n. Story?” Malak interjects.

Ashlyn grins. “I think I can come up with a story to tell you. Did I ever tell you about the pretty mermaid I met named Malak?”

Malak grins and shakes her head. She knows most stories involve characters with her name. And she loves them all. For the next 30 minutes, Ashlyn tells a fantastic story filled with amazing creatures and a heroic mermaid who saves the ocean animals from the bad and evil fishermen. When she finishes, Malak’s eyes are heavy with sleep. Ali kisses the little girls head.

“Take a nap, honey. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Pro’ise?”

“I promise,” Ali vows.

Malak snuggles in to her and soon drifts off. Ali looks at the phone.

“She’s getting better. The infection is nearly gone so she should be home soon. Maybe I’ll finally get to take her to the zoo.”

“That would be awesome!” Ashlyn gushes. She stares at her wife a moment. “Alex, I want you to know, I no longer feel overwhelming guilt about Dalton. It was...the insurgents that killed him and there was nothing I could have done for him. But my actions, including things I kinda blocked out, saved the rest of my squad. And that is what I have to focus on. When my squad needed a leader, I stood up. Lives were saved because of my actions. The deaths were because of someone else.”

Ali smiles. “I am so happy to hear you say that. You really do look better, happier.”

“I am. I guess I finally believe I’m not just a good in the engineers, I’m good in the Army.” She takes a deep breath. “And it looks like I’m getting a Bronze Star for that day.”

Ali’s eyes widen. “Baby! That’s amazing! I’m so proud of you!”

Ashlyn smiles. “Thanks. I know it may scare the crap out of you to hear me say this but...if I have to go out in the field and shit goes down like that again, I’ll trust myself more to do the right things.”

“Yes, it scares me to think about but knowing your confidence level actually makes me feel better. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too. And thank you so much for taking care of my little princess there.”

Ali turns back to the little girl cuddled into her side. “Totally my pleasure.”

* * *

 

A couple of weeks later, Ali is finishing up packing her travel bag. The first 2 games of the 10 game Victory Tour are smack-dab in the middle of the race to the playoffs. None of the players are happy with US Soccer about it but know they have to keep the wave of popularity high to help them grow the game in the U.S. She realizes she has forgotten her favorite sleep pants in the dryer and goes downstairs to get that load out so she can pack them. As she walks into the hallway, she hears whimpers coming from Malak’s room.

“Oh, sweet girl,” she murmurs.

The little one still suffers from nightmares. The child psychologist said her subconscious still remembered witnessing the bombing even if she doesn’t remember it when awake. Add in learning a whole new language than what she had grown up with and being taken from what is familiar there would be times when those issues would collide into nightmares.

Ali hurries into the room. She sees the little girls arms are up in the air, her one hand spread as if trying to ward something off. She eases onto the twin bed they had installed for the little girl and pulls her close.

“Shhhh, sweet girl. It’s okay. You’re safe now.”

Malak whimpers, her head tossing back and forth as she fights her dreams.

“Wake up, little one,” Ali says softly. “It’s just a bad dream. You’re safe and I’m not going to let anything happen to you. I promise. You’re safe, Malak. You will always be safe here with me and Mr. Ken and Ms. Vicki and Ashlyn. Wake up, little one. You’re safe.”

Ali says the same thing over and over again until Malak finally shakes free of the dream. Her big brown eyes scan the room warily until they finally land on Ali. She snuggles in closer.

“Scared.”

Ali kisses her head. “I know. But you’re okay now. I promise.”

Ali starts to sing to the little girl as she keeps holding her. Gradually Malak calms and slips back into a peaceful sleep. Ali smiles down and her and gets her settled and propped up so she doesn’t disturb the balloon in her back. Ali smooths a hand over the lump.

“Just a couple more weeks, little one, and you start the next phase of your journey to healing.”

“All okay?” Tiffany asks from the doorway.

Ali smiles and nods. She looks back down at the little girl. “Heard her while I was headed to the laundry room. She’s fine now.”

“I figured she would be. Just stayed here in the hall in case you needed me.”

Ali smiles and nods, her fingers sliding though dark, soft hair. She thinks about some of the things Ashlyn had told her about Malak’s future prospects. Could she really have a chance at all? Even with the help of these painful surgeries? Ali takes a deep breath and looks at Tiffany.

“Tiff, her life, even with these surgeries, will be pretty bad won’t it?”

Tiffany sighs and leans against the door jamb. “Yeah, it will be pretty bleak. But we’re giving her a better chance than she’d otherwise have.”

“I see.” Ali thinks a moment. “What’s...what’s the process...to adopt her? I mean, is it hard? Or long? What would have to be done?”

Tiffany smiles. She had been wondering when they’d have this talk. “Well, I’d have to know both parents are fully on board with the adoption and they’d have to be evaluated for their ability to care for her and for the special needs she’ll have in the future in regards to her arm.”

“I see. So, if all that checks out how long does the process take?”

“Well, if the couple is already vetted by us, it could take about 3 or 4 months for everything to shake out. It’s a bit easier since Malak has already been temporarily signed over to us. Her village knows they can’t afford to help her as she gets older.” She sighs. “Sadly there are a lot of war orphans over there. Ones without devastating injuries are considered ‘safe risks’ for their village because they can eventually work and contribute. Malak isn’t a safe risk. My guess is that could speed up the process since they don’t want to risk paying any of her medical expenses.”

Ali looks up. “Really? That’s horrific!”

“It is. But for a poor village, caring for someone like Malak is just...too expensive. I’m sure pressure could be put on them to make them permanently sign her over to us quickly. Then it’s just all the red tape in the U.S. to worry about.” She smiles. “So...think you have an adoptive family in mind for her?”

Ali grins and looks back at the little girl. “Do I really need to answer that?”

Tiffany grins. “Talk to Ashlyn. If she’s on board, I’ll have the paperwork started on that end immediately.”

“Thanks, Tiff. I’ll let you know.”

Tiffany heads back to her room, her heart filled with joy at the prospect of Malak being adopted by Ash and Ali.

Ali sits with Malak for 15 minutes before heading back to her room, her sleep pants forgotten. She sends off a message to her wife asking for a Skype ASAP.

* * *

 

Ashlyn gets out of a planning meeting hoping to just kick back in her office for a little while. Her requisitions were done, her team was prepping to leave, if all goes well, she has nothing to do until the final check with Sanchez, Andrews and Newton. She picks up her cell phone and sees Ali’s request for a Skype. Her stomach does a flip at the urgency noted.

“What’s happened and to who?” Ashlyn mumbles as she sends a message back to her wife and closes her door.

She checks her watch and starts to pace. It’s 3 a.m. in the States. What if Ali is asleep and doesn’t hear the alert? What if she is at the hospital because something happened? What if...

She doesn’t get to finish that thought as she gets a text back from Ali telling her to sign in. Ashlyn jumps on her work computer and quickly signs into Skype, even though she’s not supposed to do so during the work day.

As soon as she sees her wife she blurts out, “What’s wrong?”

Ali jumps. “Oh, shit. Nothing! I’m sorry I scared you, baby. Nothing is wrong. Everyone is okay.”

Ashlyn lets out a sigh of relief and slumps down in her seat. “Okay. Then why am I risking trouble by Skyping during office hours?”

Ali winces. “Shit. Didn’t think of that, either. I just got too excited.”

“Excited? About what?”

“Well, excited may not be the word. More like anxious. Or not anxious but more like...well, maybe excited is the right word after all. I mean, if you agree to this- -”

“ALEX!” Ali stops rambling. “Baby, get to the point or my tour will be over before you finish babbling.”

Ali blushes and chuckles. “I’d babble forever if that were true.” She takes a deep breath. “Ash, we now know you’re coming back to Belvoir and we’re starting the process to buy this house from Dad.”

Ashlyn feels her stomach knot. Was Ali getting traded? Was she second guessing the house? What’s going on? “Uh...yeah,” Ashlyn acknowledges nervously.

“What would you say if...if we adopted Malak, too?” Ali says, figuring it’d be best to just state it.

Ashlyn’s face slowly breaks into a smile. “Adopt her? Are you serious?”

Ali bites her lip, nodding. “I want her to have a real life not just a...a life that might be okay at best. And she’s settled in here so well! Dad and Vicki adore her, so do Tanner and Cody. Crystal is, like, her best friend. And...and, God, Ash, I love that little girl so much. I didn’t know it was possible to love a child this much but I do. And maybe it’s crazy to start this process now but- -”

“Okay,” Ashlyn interrupts with a smile.

“- -the sooner we get started...what?”

Ashlyn chuckles. “To be honest? I already had Tiffany’s boss pull all the forms we’d need to start the process and pretty much have them fully filled out. Just need a bit more info from you and a signature on them.”

Ali starts to giggle but tears slip down her cheek. “How long have you had that paperwork?”

“Uh...second day she was there and you emailed me about how much everyone loved her,” Ashlyn admits. She sighs. “I’ve wanted to adopt her a while now, Alex. But...I didn’t want to push you on it. I wanted you to come to the idea on your own so you weren’t just agreeing because of how much I adore that kid.”

Ali laughs. “Well, it worked. She’s won me over. She’s won everyone over. And to be honest: I told Tiff to contact her boss about the paperwork. She said Malak could be ours in less than 4 months.”

Ashlyn smiles broadly. “A perfect homecoming present for me and an AMAZING Christmas for her! This is awesome! I love you, Alex. Thank you for opening your house and your heart to that little girl.”

“Not just a little girl. Our daughter,” Ali states happily.

Ashlyn’s eyes tear up. “Our daughter. God, that sounds so fucking cool to say! I’ll get this paperwork out on the next transport!”

“Great! Hopefully it will be waiting for me when I get back. So, uh, let’s keep this to ourselves for now just in case things are delayed. Truth is, Dad loves Malak so much he’s going to burst but I don’t want to get his hopes up in case things are postponed or something.”

“Good point. Oh, Alex, you never cease to amaze me.” There is a knock on her door. She clears her throat. “Come!” she calls out.

Andrews sticks his head in. “We’re ready for you, Cap.”

Ashlyn nods. “Good. Give me a couple and I’ll meet you out there.”

Andrews nods and closes the door. Ashlyn looks at the computer. “I gotta go.”

Ali nods. “I heard.”

“Good luck with the games. Tell The Gals I said hi.”

“I will. Stay safe, baby. I love you.”

“I love you, too. God, I’m so excited!”

Ali smiles. “Me, too. I’ll let you know when the paperwork is done and filed.”

“Excellent! Talk to you soon, baby.”

“Count on it. Love you.”

“Love you, too. Give her a hug and kiss for me.”

“I will. Bye, baby.”

“Bye, Alex.”

Ashlyn reluctantly signs off. She sits in her seat a moment and takes in a deep breath. She loves her wife so much and can’t wait to be a parent with her. Her life was beyond expectations! She reaches into a file cabinet and pulls out a mailer already stamped and addressed to her wife. She takes it with her as she goes to run through things with the team leaving out in the morning on a build. She’ll drop it at the Post Office before returning to her office for the afternoon.

* * *

 

When Ali gets home from practice the next morning, she knows she’ll only have a couple hours there before heading to the airport. When she walks in the house she hears the familiar sounds of “Frozen” playing in the living room. Malak had fallen in love with the movie and it is watched at least once a day. She pokes her head in and her heart skips a beat.

Vicki sits in the recliner. Ken is stretched out on the couch, Malak laid out on top of him, her owl tucked in tightly with them. Tears pop into Ali’s eyes as she remembers watching movies with her dad the same way as a little girl. Yep, Ken was just as enamored of this little girl as Ali is.

“Hi, guys.”

Malak sits up excitedly. “Hi, Ali! We watch Elsa!”

Ali grins. “I see that.”

“Gran’pa Ken fav’rite!”

Ali chuckles. “It’s his favorite?” Malak nods and lies back down as Elsa starts to sing. Ali looks at her dad. “Grandpa Ken?”

He grins and shrugs. “It seems nicer than ‘Mr. Ken’.”

“Right. Well, I need to go get a shower and get my things together.”

“Do you want us to drive you to the airport?” Vicki offers.

Ali shakes her head. “I’ll drive and park so my car will be there when I get back.”

“Okay.”

Malak sits up, a sad look on her face. “You go bye?”

Ali nods and walks over. “Yes. Remember I told you I have to go play soccer with JJ and Christen and Lori and the other team members you’ve met?”

Malak throws her arms up and Ali lifts her up. “No go. Miss you.”

Ali hugs her as close as she can. “I’ll miss you, too, Malak. More than I can express. But I will be back in 8 days. And you’ll get to watch me and everyone play on TV. Won’t that be cool?” Malak shakes her head. Ali sighs. “And I can bring you a present, too.”

Malak sits up and looks at her. “No. Just you. Stay. Love Ali.”

Ali’s nearly brought to her knees at the heartfelt statement. She kisses Malak on the cheek. “You know, you’ve got doctor’s appointments and things soon. How about, when I get back we talk to the doctors and the next time I have to go away we see if you can come with me?”

Ken and Vicki exchange a look of concern. Did Ali understand what she was offering?

Malak thinks a second then nods. “Okay. Ne’t time.”

Ali nods. “Hopefully next time if the doctors say okay.” She kisses Malak on the nose. “Now, you better get back to your movie. Olaf is in trouble!”

Malak turns and looks at the TV. Ali sets her down and the little girl resumes her position on Ken. As Ali walks upstairs to her room, Vicki gets up and follows her.

“Alex?”

Ali turns. “Yeah?”

“Uh, well, I think Ken would have followed you but he’s being a couch right now.” The women grin. “Alex, honey, are you sure about offering to take Malak with you?”

Ali smiles and nods. “Yes. If she gets an okay to go I’d love to have her with me. There are always other kids with the team so we already have a nanny with us. But it will probably be a while before she’ll get the okay to go. Too many chances for injury or infection for a while. I just didn’t want to have her throw a tantrum down there and interrupt Dad’s favorite movie.”

Vicki laughs. “Ah, right. His favorite. Nooooot too sure about that.”

Ali grins. “He’s so good with her.”

“He really is. I guess we’re just both worried about you getting too attached. She’ll have to go back to Iraq eventually.”

Ali says nothing, not wanting to give anything away but not wanting to lie. She might have gotten away with that with her father, who would assume she is emotional. Vicki can see there is more to it.

“Alex...is Malak going back?” she asks carefully.

Ali sighs and turns to her. “Promise not to say anything to Dad or your boys yet because it may not happen. But...Ashlyn and I are petitioning to adopt her. Basically, her village considers her a burden and not a person. She’ll end up on the street or...or worse. We can’t let that happen. We just can’t.”

Vicki pulls her into a hug. “I am so proud of the two of you. That little girl will be so lucky to have you two as mothers. And she’ll have the love of her whole family. Your secret is safe with me. And...and should it not happen, I’ll be the shoulder you can cry on.”

Ali smiles. “Thank you. That means more than you know.”

“So, need any help with anything?”

“Nope, all packed up. Off to Pittsburgh to do that appearance with Kling and Becky before the game.”

“Still can’t believe they did this during the run to the playoffs,” Vicki says, shaking her head.

“No kidding. I guess they just want to get them in as soon as possible to keep the hoopla from dying down.”

“I guess I can see that. Still...poor timing.”

Ali nods and grabs her things so she can shower and get ready to head out to Pittsburgh and then Chattanooga for the first 2 Victory Tour games.


	52. Chapter 52

Ali is staring at the dates in shock. She had never noticed. Her father is standing beside her, an apology still resting on his face.

“Honey, I understand you have to go and- -”

“Dad, stop. I...I need...” She takes a deep breath. “I need to call Mark to let him know I’m missing the playoff game.”

“But, Alex,- -”

“How many times have you put your life on hold for me, Dad? How much money have you spent to fly to games, stay in hotels, eat out? No. No, my life has taken up enough of your life. I love you and I love Vicki. This is a no-brainer. I’ll be at your wedding to stand beside you while you get married.” She smiles at him. “Family first, right?”

Ken smiles and pulls her into a hug. “Thank you, honey.”

Ali nods and watches as he walks out of the room. She picks up her phone but then knows she can’t do this on the phone. She grabs her keys and drives back up to the SoccerPlex. She sees Mark’s car is still there and regretfully heads inside. She taps on his office door.

“Uh, Mark? Got a second?”

He looks at her and sees she is nervous. “If you tell me you’re injured I’ll lose my shit.”

She smiles slightly. “Uh, well, not injured, no.”

“Good. Then what’s up?”

“My Dad’s getting married.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“The same day as the first round of the playoffs.”

Mark’s jaw drops. “So...if we make it...and have to go somewhere else to play...you’ll miss it?”

“Even if we don’t travel somewhere, he’s getting married the 13th. I won’t play. He’s put his life on hold enough for me and missed so many things because of me. I won’t miss that day, Mark. I can’t.”

Mark tries to come up with an argument that would make Ali reconsider. She just waits patiently. He finally sighs and runs his hands over his face. He shrugs.

“What can I say? He’s your dad. Just...keep it quiet. Let’s not let our opponents know we’re playing without you.”

Ali nods. “Okay. Thank you for understanding, Mark.”

“I just have to remind myself that, no offense, we played strong without you while you were in Canada and we can do so again.”

Ali smiles. “No offense taken. I believe in this team, Mark. I may not be playing on the 13th of September but I’ll have my boots on the pitch on October 1 when we win it all.”

He grins. “I’m holding you to that, Kriegs. Thanks for letting me know this far out. Now, let’s go out there tomorrow night and secure our playoff berth!”

“Hell yeah!” Ali agrees.

* * *

 

Ashlyn stands up and stares down the man in front of her. “I don’t give a damn WHO you are! If my men tell you to get the hell out of a build you get out!”

The pompous reporter doesn’t recognize when to cut and run. He slaps his hand down on the desk. “I was trying to get the perfect shot! I’ve been a reporter for Time magazine longer than you’ve been in the Army, missy!”

Ashlyn leans on her desk. “First of all: my name is CAPTAIN Harris. NOT ‘missy’, you arrogant fool. Second of all: your arrogance put two of my people in the hospital, destroyed a prefab wall, and put a build behind by 2 weeks while we wait for a replacement. And I can promise you, all that adds up to more money than you’ve made in your ENTIRE career, sonny!”

His face flushes at the “sonny” comment. He knows that’s in retaliation for the “missy” comment. He shrugs his shoulders.

“Maybe they should have been more careful.”

“MAYBE you should have MOVED your ass when they told you to while they were trying to set it! Instead you waited, panicked when you saw it coming at you, and then knocked out the supports trying to scramble away. You’re a fucking IDIOT!”

“CAPTAIN! Stand down!” Evans orders as he walks into Ashlyn’s office. He can tell she is about to deck the reporter in front of her desk.

The reporter mistakes this interruption as Evans being on his side. In actuality, Evans just didn’t want to have to clean up the blood the captain would have spilled.

“Colonel Evans, this woman is blaming me for her men’s incompetence!” he states with a smug look at Ashlyn.

Evans steps into the man’s face. “This ‘woman’ is Captain Ashlyn Harris, recipient of a Purple Heart and Bronze Star AND by order of the President a special appointee to a foreign protocol contingent. You will address her as ‘Captain’ or ‘Ma’am’ or I will personally throw you out on your ass.” The man’s face is white with shock. Ashlyn now wears the smug grin that Evans had verbally slapped off the man’s mouth. “I’ve heard what happened and I’ve already gotten this for you.” He hands the reporter a piece of paper. “Goodbye.”

The reporter reads the paper and shrugs. “I...I don’t...understand.”

“Don’t reporters read, boy? You’re press credentials have been revoked. You are no longer welcome on any Army installation in the world. And based on a couple calls I’ve made, I think you can expect a similar notice from the US Navy and the US Air Force. You could have killed men under my command and I don’t take that lightly. Your plane leaves in 1 hour so you better go get your things.” He gestures to the door. “Corporal Prentiss and Sergeant Jareau will assist you.”

The man looks at the two rather large men standing in the doorway. He gulps and grabs his briefcase. He opens his mouth to speak, then decides against it. He pushes past the men and hurries out of the building, his escorts at his heels. Evans turns to Ashlyn who is pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Thank you, sir, for stepping in. I’m not sure I’d have gone much longer without decking that bastard.”

Evans chuckles. “I saw. Made me debate walking in or not.” Ashlyn grunts out a chuckle. “How are the men who were hurt?”

“Andrews has a sprained ankle. He’ll be fine in a week or so if he stays off of it. Anderson wasn’t as lucky. Compound fractures of his right leg and left arm. Also a mild concussion. They are getting him fixed up but may send him to Landstuhl if there looks like there could be complications.”

Evans shakes his head. “Ridiculous. We have enough problems with insurgents hurting our men, not to mention the fucks from ISIS. Who knew reporters could be the most dangerous enemy we face?”

Ashlyn just nods. “Sir, we’ve just gotten in material for a build that starts in four days. Permission to reallocate one of those buildings to this village instead. We can put in 2 now in the next build and add the third later.”

Evans nods. “Make is so. Good idea, Captain.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Evans walks out as Ashlyn sits down and starts to make the necessary arrangements to move the buildings around. She shakes her head, thinking about the money wasted because of one asshole.

Later that afternoon, she stops by the hospital to visit her two men. Anderson is under sedation so she leaves a note for him to read when he wakes up. She then goes to Andrews’ room. She shakes her head as she walks in.

“Lazy ass,” she says in greeting.

He chuckles. “Well, you never give me more than 2 days off a week. It’s harsh, Cap! So I figured I’d drop a wall on my ankle so I can get a breather,” he jokes.

Ashlyn chuckles. “Sounds like something you’d do.” She pats his leg. “Evans has tossed that reporter. Got him banned from all Army bases worldwide and is calling his connections in the Navy and Air Force so they can follow suit.”

“Good.” Andrews pauses. “I swear to you, Cap, we didn’t do anything wrong. We told him to move. Instead he stepped right in the way of the placement then knocked over supports trying to save his ass when he realized he was in a pretty stupid place.”

Ashlyn nods. “I believe you. So does Evans. You follow the doctor’s orders and get well soon. I’ll make sure your mail is brought here to you until you’re released.”

“Thanks, Cap. Mind bringing my phone so I can call my fiancé? I want to let her know I’ve got a bump but I’m mostly okay.”

Ashlyn nods. “I’ll get it to you today.”

The two chat a bit longer, then Ashlyn leaves. She checks on Anderson one more time but he’s still out. She flags down one of the men that bunks with Andrews and gets him on the reroute of mail and tells him to fetch Andrews’ phone. She then returns to her bunk and drops down on her bed. She glances over at the empty cot beside hers. Captain Fliss Cousins had gone home the week before. Ashlyn is happy for her but misses being able to decompress by chatting with her.

“A camp full of people and you feel alone. You’re nucking futs, Harris,” she tells herself.

She sits up and changes into work out gear. Nothing to do but keep in shape. A punishing work out followed by lukewarm shower and then a passable meal. Yep, another rocking night in Baghdad. She picks up a picture of her wife and gives it a kiss.

Maybe later she’ll turn off the lights and let her imagination take her on an intimate rendezvous with Ali. Yep, there’s one good thing about being without a roommate for a little while. She grins and sets the picture back down, her evening suddenly looking a little more bearable now that she has that plan to look forward to.

* * *

 

Ali is pacing in the waiting room at Johns Hopkins surgical ward. Tiffany sits nearby trying to read. Both women are worried. It is now nearly 2 hours past the time estimated for Malak’s first graft to have been finished. Ali is leaving the next day for games 3 and 4 on the Victory Tour and her mind starts to wonder what Jill would say if she arrived late. Or not at all.

“Damn it! Where are they?” she mutters in frustration.

To keep her mind off Malak, she thinks about her career. She knows thoughts are already turning towards the Road to Rio. If she skips game 3 on the tour, would she risk losing her position on the Olympic squad? Would a child and a wife in the Army be more of a distraction than Jill would be willing to deal with? What the hell does Ali do?

“Ali!”

Ali spins at Tiffany’s holler. She sees the doctor walking into the room, a smile on his face.

“Malak is doing great,” he starts. “Sorry it took so long. We had a couple of complications with the attachment of the new skin. We ended up have to excise more skin on her neck than we anticipated because some was too thin to safely take the sutures. Truth is, that little girl is lucky not to have lost more skin than she did. The doctors that treated her are to be commended for saving what they did.”

“So she’s going to be okay?” Ali confirms.

He nods. “She should be. Now we just wait to make sure her body doesn’t reject the graft and, of course, that infection doesn’t set in. She’ll be in a germ tent in a clean room for the next 4 days at least to give her the best chance to avoid infection so I think she’ll be fine in that department.”

“Will we be able to see her? To sit with her?” Ali asks.

He nods. “Eventually. Today and tomorrow will be medical staff only in the room. You’ll be able to talk to her through an intercom and she’ll be able to see you through a window. Of course, she’ll be out the rest of today but you can at least look in on her to assure yourself she is okay.”

Ali nods. “Okay. When?”

“She’ll be in her room within the hour. I’ll have someone come get you when you can see her.”

Ali sighs in relief. “Thank you, Doctor.”

“My pleasure. That little girl is fighter. I look forward to helping make her future better.”

“Me, too,” Ali agrees with a smile. After the doctor leaves, Ali looks at Tiffany. “Part of me is so happy about what he said. The rest of me wants to see her to confirm for myself that she’s okay.”

Tiffany smiles. “Me, too. I know you leave tomorrow. I promise to send you info and even video of her while you are gone.”

Ali gives her a hug. “Thank you so much!”

A little while later the two women stand at a window. Ali sniffles.

“She looks so small.”

And she does. Malak is in a huge bed with all sorts of tubes and wires all over her like a macabre marionette. The bed is encased in a clear tent that will help protect her from germs. The nurse in the room is in a full biohazard suit to further protect the little patient from germs. Ali sighs.

“How do I leave her like this, Tiff?”

Tiffany smiles and hugs Ali. “You leave her because there is nothing you can do for her. And you leave because you know she is so happy to watch you play. Granted, she yells ‘Go Spirit’ even when you play for the national team but she loves it. Go, Ali. Play for her.”

Ali smiles. “Good argument. I’ll consider it while I decide what to do.”

“Ali, go. I promise you, if something bad happens I will let you know immediately. To be blunt: at this point, there is nothing you can do for her. But if you go play your games you will make her happy. And happiness is good for healing. You know that.”

Ali bites her lip and nods. “Yeah...yeah, I guess I see what you mean. But you tell her how much I love her and that I will see her soon.”

Tiffany smiles. “I’ll tell her so much she’ll get sick of hearing it,” she promises.

Ali smiles and turns back to the window to watch the little girl sleep.

* * *

 

Ashlyn hops out of the helicopter and runs bent over until she gets away from the blades. Newton salutes her and starts to walk alongside her.

“We’ve got the building up but the mayor is upset that it is smaller than they had originally planned for. I explained about the reporter fucking up the original building but he doesn’t care.”

Ashlyn sighs. “Any place we can put another building near this one?” Ashlyn asks as they climb into a waiting Hummer.

“No, ma’am. Best we could do is maybe add on to this one.”

“How much smaller are we talking? By my memory there wasn’t much difference in the specs.”

Newton chuckles. “You’ll have to see it to believe it, Cap. We used the original foundation.”

“Okay.”

Ten minutes later they pull up in front of the nearly completed building. Right now electricians were working to get it wired into the town electrical system. Ashlyn walks up to the front and checks both corners. It was the same width as the original building. She walks along the length of the building and comes to a stop at the corner. She looks down at the continuation of the slab, then turns to Newton in astonishment.

“Is this a joke? I mean, did you all know I was sick to death of being in the office all the damn time and come up with a bullshit complaint to get me out here?”

Newton starts to laugh. “Afraid not, Cap.”

Ashlyn looks back down. There is only 4” of slab showing. “So you’re telling me he’s pissed and that this building won’t meet his needs because it’s 4 fucking inches shorter than he wanted? Son of a bitch,” she grumbles.

She hears raised voices and looks up. Two men in regional clothing are walking towards them. One man wears a suit blazer over his clothes so she correctly assumes he is the town mayor. She looks at Newton.

“Remind me again why I wanted to be a captain?”

“Captains get all the girls?” he suggests with a grin.

Ashlyn laughs. “Already have the best girl in the world. Must have been the effects of a concussion from my playing days,” she decides.

Newton just chuckles as the newcomers join them and start to speak loud, fast and in a language Ashlyn doesn’t understand. She lets the man vent a few minutes before looking at her patiently waiting translator.

“Tell him the building is only 4 inches short. There will not be a new building done. We can maybe send him some toys for the kids, maybe a few soccer balls, but this is the school he is getting. Case closed.”

When the translator finishes, the man looks Ashlyn up and down, trying to figure out if he can get her to agree to more. He must feel like further debate is a lost cause. (And it is.) He nods and turns around, walking away quickly. Newton chuckles and steps up beside Ashlyn.

“So...are those toys and balls in addition to the ones we were already planning on leaving, Cap?”

“Hell no, Sergeant. That’s why we leave them until last,” she answers with a grin.

Newton cracks up and goes to get a couple guys to fetch the gifts from Nike and Adidas. Ashlyn walks into the building and looks at the head electrician.

“What’s the ETA, Sparky?”

“All done. Just checked all the switches and plugs. This school is ready for classes, Captain.”

She pats him on the back. “Well done. Buy yourself a Slurpee on me,” she offers.

He chuckles. “Find me a Slurpee machine and I will.”

Ashlyn grins and walks out of the building. She nods to Newton and they approach the mayor, who now has a group around him.

“Sir, everything in the building is ready to go. We’re putting the balls and things in there now.” She offers her hand. “On behalf of the US Army, I am proud to turn over this school to you and your village.”

He shakes her hand and those gathered cheer. Ashlyn looks at Newton. “Get things cleaned up and get on the road.”

“Riding back with us, Cap?”

“Nope. Have a meeting this afternoon I can’t get out of or I would. Chopper is still waiting for me. Good luck with everything here.”

“Thanks, Cap. And thanks for diffusing the size situation.”

“No problem. See you back at base.”

He nods and she has a private take her back to the waiting helicopter. In minutes she is in the air, wishing she could avoid the budget meeting she has to attend via webinar with the powers that be at the Pentagon. Especially so soon after an entire building had to be taken down and now sits idly waiting for a replacement wall before it can be built anywhere else. Yep, it’s going to be a fun review for sure.

* * *

 

“KRIEGS!” Pinoe hollers and jumps on her friend’s back.

Ali looks over her shoulder. “Go away. I’m not speaking to you for at least 5 minutes.”

Pinoe grins and kisses Ali’s cheek. “Oh, come on, Kriegy, no bitterness. Just because our team beat your team.”

“Not speaking to you,” she insists, turning her head away, trying to hide her grin.

“Does that mean you’re not speaking to me, too?” Hope asks with a smile.

Ali pretends to look around. “What was that strange sound? It sounded like words but I see no one.”

JJ laughs and looks at Becky. “Will be an interesting couple of games if Kriegs won’t speak to our keeper or one of our mids.”

Becky nods and Ali winks at them. “I said 5 minutes. Then I will acknowledge their existence. Until then I’ll just pretend I have giant tick on my back.”

Pinoe hops off. “Eww! I hate ticks! Call me anything but a tick.”

Ali laughs and turns to her. “Can’t call you a roach or I’ll freak Carli out. Maybe leech?”

“And if she gives you a hickey because you call her a leech Ashlyn will fly back long enough to throttle her,” Hope points out with a laugh.

The group laughs and Ali does give them all a hug. “Good to see you guys. Even you two that ended my teams’ season.”

“We missed you there,” Hope says. “How was your dad’s wedding?”

Ali smiles. “It was beautiful! He and Vicki looked great! Everyone was so happy. I hated missing the playoff game but Dad has missed so much for me or I’ve missed things for him so much over the years I just couldn’t do it again.”

“We get it,” Becky says. “That was an easy choice to make in my opinion.”

Ali just nods. “Been a lot of tough decisions lately,” she says sadly.

Hope tilts her head, studying the brunette. “So how is Malak?”

Ali sighs. “She’s fine supposedly. Tiff is keeping me updated. She had her first skin graft yesterday and is in a bubble, essentially, to protect her from infection. She hurts and is scared. She has to be, I’m sure...” her voice fades out.

The other exchange a look. Much speculation had been flying around about just how much this little “guest” meant to their friend. Hope being Hope decides to just address the elephant in the room.

“So...when do you adopt her?”

Ali’s head flips up sharply, her cheeks colouring. She says nothing.

Hope smiles. “It’s not like we can’t tell you’re flipped for the kid. And how can you not be? She’s adorable. And we know Ash loves her. So, when does she become a Krieger-Harris?”

Ali slowly looks to each player and then chuckles. “How in the world did we think we’d keep it from you guys?”

Pinoe shrugs. “We’re smarter than the average leeches.”

Ali giggles. “Right. Weirdo. Anyway, the paperwork is signed and delivered. Now the red tape is being worked through.” Ali takes a deep breath, her stomach in excited knots. “If all goes well, she’s ours before Christmas!”

JJ squeals and all the girls pull Ali into a hug. JJ looks her in the eye.

“The first night we met her, Lori, Christen and I all saw she’d won your heart. We wondered then how soon we’d have another USWNT baby!”

“BABY?!” a British voice exclaims. “Why are you hugging my right back and talking about a baby?” Jill Ellis asks, shock in her eyes.

The group laughs and Ali steps towards her. “Okay, all of you listen carefully, this can’t get out to the media but Ashlyn and I have applied to adopt Malak.”

Jill smiles, relief in her eyes. “Oh, thank goodness. I mean, congratulations for the little one but I’m so glad you aren’t pregnant.”

Ali laughs. “Nope, no plans for that until after I win Olympic Gold,” she promises.

“Good, good! And the rest of you with husbands and boyfriends, PLEASE be thinking the same way,” she pleads with a smile.

The players all nod in agreement, hoping all their friends are thinking along the same lines. Pinoe picks up Ali’s bag.

“Well, let’s go get you settled in, roomie.”

Ali rolls her eyes. “Should have known I’d be punished somehow for missing that game.”

The others laugh as Pinoe just glares at her. Once they are in the elevator, Pinoe looks at Ali.

“You know, all jokes aside, Malak is really lucky to have you and Ashlyn. And anything you all need, let me know. I’ve got your backs 100% in all this.”

Ali smiles. “Thanks, Pinoe. We’re just crossing our fingers and praying nothing blocks us from having her. I love that little girl so much.” She thinks a second. “You know, we’d talked about adopting before. I always wondered if...if I could love an adopted child as much as a child I give birth to.” She smiles. “And the answer is hell yes I can. She has my heart. I couldn’t love her more if I tried. I even find myself picturing her as a big sister and my heart just...just wants to explode it is such a beautiful picture.”

Pinoe smiles as they step off the elevator. “That’s so cool, Kriegs. You two are going to be the best parents. We’re going to throw the biggest party ever when it becomes official.”

“Damn right!” Ali agrees as they walk into the hotel room.

* * *

 

Ashlyn drops down onto her bunk staring at the ceiling. She had been up for nearly 48 hours straight. One of her teams had been ambushed. RPGs had destroyed two buildings that were nearly completed. Snipers had started firing at the workers who were scrambling to get away from the burning, collapsing buildings and get to their weapons. The soldiers that were sent as security had done their best to give the engineers time to convert back into soldiers but it had been a bloodbath.

“Fifteen soldiers...fifteen soldiers dead,” she mumbles to herself. “Another 24 wounded. What a clusterfuck.”

Ashlyn’s first thought when she heard what happened was that Colonel Davis had withheld info again to give his Rangers more info on the insurgents. But that wasn’t the case. It was simply that the insurgents had quietly infiltrated the town and had a spy on the village elder’s council. They had been able to plan the ambush perfectly from the moment the build was planned. They waited until it was nearly complete so it would be as devastating as possible. They even knew how the security would be deployed around the build so they could perfectly place their rocket launchers to cause maximum damage with minimal risk of being seen too soon.

She swings her legs over the edge of the bunk and stares down at the floor. She is exhausted but knows she won’t sleep. She changes into workout clothes. Maybe she can sweat out her frustration in the gym.

Or maybe she can at least workout until her body finally wears down enough to shut off the faces and names scrolling through her mind like a movie on a continuous loop.

* * *

 

The Detroit and Birmingham games had gone just like the first two games in the Victory Tour. Screaming fans, big scores, lots of autographs and selfies after the game. But the big difference for Ali is that when she gets home, Malak will be at home recovering from her first skin graft. Everything had gone perfectly and the doctors were excited at how good everything looked.

“If all goes well, by the time she reaches her teenage years, you’ll barely be able to see the scar,” Tiffany had told Ali over the phone.

The defender’s excitement about the little girl had inspired her to play even better. Her daughter-to-be is becoming her greatest source of pride and encouragement. She mentions this to ARod who smiles.

“And that’s the way it should be,” the forward tells her with a smile. “Why do you think Christie plays so hard and fights to come back from injury?”

Ali smiles. “Good point.”

As Ali slips on her sneakers, Becky walks up with a sad look in her eyes. “Uh, Kriegs?”

Ali looks up, her face tensing. “What’s wrong?”

“You know how I promised to keep up on things in Iraq in case anything happened?”

Ali swallows hard and can only nod.

“So, uh, I know Ashlyn is mostly on desk duty now so she is probably fine. But a team of engineers building a school and an orphanage were attacked. Lots dead and wounded,” she relates softly.

By now several others in the locker room had heard what was happening and had grown quiet. Ali swallows hard and reaches for her phone. She sends a text.

_Honey, we heard about the ambush. Please let me know you’re okay. I love you._

Her hands are shaking as she hits send. ARod rubs her shoulder. Ali glances up at Becky.

“Thank you,” she says, her voice hoarse with emotion.

She clutches her phone to her chest, grabs her bags and hurries out of the locker room, needing a few minutes alone. Kling walks up to Becky.

“But like you said, Ashlyn is usually at a desk, right? And they’d have sent Ali word, right?”

“Maybe. But they may have sent someone to her house, not to a soccer field in Alabama,” Abby points out.

A few seconds later, Whitney comes out of the showers, laughing at something Hope has said. Abby swallows hard and walks over to let Ashlyn’s best friend know that there could be cause for concern.

“Whit...something’s happened. We don’t know if Ash is hurt or not but...but one of her teams got hit. Bad.”

Whitney’s eyes start to search the locker room. Abby shakes her head.

“She already stepped out to clear her head. We’re in a waiting game now.”

“Fuck!”

Whitney throws on clothes as fast as she can and runs out to catch up to Ali. As more people find out what happened, a somber mood fills the room. Christie finally takes a deep breath.

“Everything is fine until we know otherwise. Be positive for Kriegs and Whit, that’s what they need right now. Support them and make sure they know they don’t face this alone.”

Everyone nods in agreement as they finish getting ready to leave.

Out in the bus, Ali and Whit sit beside each other, staring at Ali’s phone and trying to will it to ring or alert to a text.

* * *

 

Ashlyn works out until she’s worried she’ll blow out a muscle. She grabs her towel and wipes off her face, her mind still reeling with images. As she walks out the door she looks around. Even in the middle of the night, the base is alive. People hurry to and fro to carry out their duties. Shipping containers are moved around to where they will be serve the units that need them. Planes and helicopters take off and land.

“Same shit, different day, 24/7,” she mumbles. “Life goes on.”

She starts back to her hut, her mind switching to the 15 letters home she had written. Fifteen letters that will be scarce comfort for families devastated by the loss of a loved one. She thinks about the men and women she had visited in the hospital. She knows she will probably be writing 2 more letters by the end of the week. There are three others who are so close to the line between life and death their lives will be irrevocably changed as they face long years of rehabilitation to get back to a semblance of the life they had before.

For the first time since she arrived, Ashlyn finds herself wondering why the fuck are they wasting time, money, and, most of all, personnel rebuilding these villages when there are so many ungrateful assholes out there willing to kill them for doing it.

When she gets to her hut, she sits down heavily on her bunk. She glances at her phone and sees she has a message. She sighs. Probably from her wife letting her know about the team. She considers ignoring it but thinks maybe she’ll say something that will make her smile. Maybe it is about Malak, not about soccer. Ashlyn watches as her hand shakes when picking up the phone. She knows it means she is ready to drop from exhaustion and welcomes the coming darkness of sleep. She pops open the text and her heart skips a beat.

“Son of a fucking bitch. Stupid ass reporters.” She hits send to make a call.

“ASHLYN!”

“Hey. I’m fine physically,” Ashlyn says.

“Oh, thank God,” Ali says and Ashlyn thinks she hears Whitney, too.

“I was at the base when it happened. They wouldn’t even let me or Major Bowie fly out there. An infantry unit was sent to clear the town and get our guys back,” Ashlyn tells her. “I’ve been up for...fuck about 50 hours now. It was bad, Alex. Real bad. Worst attack on the engineers since the start of this fucking war.”

“Oh, baby, I am so sorry.”

“Fifteen dead, Alex,” Ashlyn says, her carefully tamped down emotions starting to bubble over. “Fifteen that will soon be 17 most likely. Others so badly hurt. Fuck, Alex, it’s senseless. Just fucking senseless,” Ashlyn says as the floodgates open and she sobs.

Ali and Whitney hold each other as they hear the soldier cry for the people she couldn’t save; for the people she can’t magically heal.

“Baby, I wish I could say something to ease the pain. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Ash. And I know it hurts now but I am so glad you’re okay,” Whitney tells her best friend.

“I love you, guys, too. Look, my body is about to give out. I just...I need...fuck I need sleep,” Ashlyn croaks.

“Sleep now, baby. Sleep and heal a little,” Ali tells her. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too. Both of you. Good luck in your game tonight.”

Ali and Whit exchange a look. The game was done. Ashlyn must really be tired to be confused on days.

“Thanks, sweetheart,” Ali says. “This game is for you.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Thanks. I’ll watch the highlights when I can. Tell everyone hi and sorry I worried you all.”

“We’re just glad you’re okay, Ash,” Whitney says. “Now, get some sleep. You sound worse than that time you went on a 3 day bender with identical twins.”

Ashlyn laughs. “Uh, right. Ali doesn’t know that story so, uh, maybe don’t sell me out, okay?”

“Too late. Plan to get that story. Sounds kinda sexy,” Ali jokes.

Ashlyn laughs. “I was young and horny. Now I’m old and so happily married the thought doesn’t even make me think twice.”

“Ooo, good answer,” Ali tells her. “Sleep now, baby. We’ll talk later.”

“Okay. Love you guys. Especially you, Alex.”

“Love you, too, sweetheart.”

“Love you, Ash.”

Ashlyn clicks off the call. She drops her phone on the nightstand and flops back on her bunk. She doesn’t even shower and change before letting sleep take her into oblivion.

On a bus in Birmingham, Ali and Whit cry in relief. When they pass on to the team that Ashlyn is mostly okay, there is a rousing cheer. Lauren then looks at everyone.

“Fifteen people didn’t make it. How about a prayer for those families that aren’t getting the good news we are?”

Everyone agrees and the team grows silent as Lauren leads them in a prayer. It’s not much but it’s the best they can do for families devastated by a horrible act of cowardice.


	53. Chapter 53

**October 2015**

Ali smiles and gives Malak a gentle hug. “How’s my girl doing?” she asks.

“Love Ali! Malak good!” the little one answers.

Ali kisses the top of her head. “Great. I’ve got a present for you.”

The girl smiles happily. Ali reaches into her bag and pulls out a Teddy Bear with a child’s size USWNT soccer kit on. Malak’s eyes get wide. Ali turns it over and shows her the back. The name Malak is across the top and the number, of course, is 11.

“This is your name,” Ali says, pointing to the collar. “It says Malak.”

Malak grins and taps the number. “Pri’cess Ali!”

Ali chuckles. “Yep, that’s my number.”

Malak gives Ali a big hug. “Love you!”

“I love you, too.”

Ali had gone to Portland for the NWSL final and to meet with representatives at Nike. She had been tickled pink when Abby and Sarah had given her the bear for Malak. Both women were rooting for the paperwork to be finished so Ali could officially be the mother she already appears to be. Ali runs a hand over Malak’s hair.

“So, the doctors said you can go out tomorrow. I was wondering if you’d want to go to the zoo.”

“An’mals!” Malak says excitedly.

Ali smiles. “That’s right. We’ll get to see all the animals.”

Malak thinks for a second. “Ash’n go with?”

Ali sighs. “You don’t know how much I wish she could. But what we can do is take lots and lots of pictures for her. And when she comes home in a few weeks, we can go back and you can show her all your favorite animals. How does that sound?”

Malak smiles and throws her arms in the air. “YAY!”

Ali grins and pulls her into a hug. Malak grabs a book off the nightstand. “Read me?”

“I would love to read to you,” Ali agrees and settles in to read her a story.

* * *

 

Ashlyn looks up at Major Bowie. She nods her head. “I’ll take care of this if you don’t mind, sir.”

He nods. “It’s all yours, Captain,” he says as he walks out.

Ashlyn sits back in her chair, staring out the door. From this vantage point she has a perfect view of the front door. She drums her fingers on the arm of her chair. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Finally after 15 minutes, the door opens and Andrews walks in chatting with Sanchez and laughing about something. Ashlyn gives him a second to get settled then stands and takes a deep breath, grabbing something off her desk.

“ANDREWS! ATTENTION!” she calls out, startling everyone in the room.

He leaps up from his chair and spins around, coming to attention. She walks over and looks him up and down, a scowl on her face. She gets nearly nose to nose to him.

“Sergeant, what the hell are you wearing?”

He looks more confused than she’s ever seen him. He glances down. “Uh, my ACUs,” he answers. “Were we supposed to wear something else today, Captain?” he asks, scouring his brain for a missed appointment or something.

Ashlyn slowly shakes her head. “Pathetic. You can’t even tell you have the wrong jacket on,” she states.

Now he is extremely confused. He looks to his name patch and sees it says Andrews. Did he get another “Andrews” uniform? He lifts his arm and sees Sergeant’s bars. If there was a screw up at the cleaners, at least it is the right rank. He double checks to make sure his engineers castle is in place and it is. By now a line of sweat has broken out along his upper lip.

“Uh, Captain, I...I’m at a loss as to what I’ve done wrong, ma’am,” he says.

She lifts her hand and slaps something against his chest. “You better close out those chevrons before your brains fall out, Staff Sergeant.”

Andrews stares at her a moment, watching as her face breaks into a big grin. He looks down at his chest and sees the patch she has pressed there. He reaches up and takes the chevrons with the pica bar. He starts to smile as Ashlyn steps back.

“Permission to deck you, Captain?” he asks with a smile.

“Permission denied. But I’ll offer a handshake instead,” she says, extending her hand.

He grabs it and gives it a firm shake before pulling her into a one-armed hug. The others in the area, including the Major and the Colonel break out in applause. He shakes his head.

“I can’t believe this. I...I didn’t...wow.”

Ashlyn puts a hand on his shoulder. “You’re a hell of a soldier, Andrews. You know that. There’s no one I trust more to have my back and the backs of my men. Congratulations on your promotion.”

She steps aside as others step forward to congratulate their new staff sergeant. Finally everyone gets back to work. She steps back to Andrews.

“Take the day to fix your uniform and to let your fiancé know she can up the budget on the wedding,” she says with a grin.

He rolls his eyes. “I think I’ll tell her the pay doesn’t kick in until February. That will get us past the wedding.”

Ashlyn laughs. “Good plan. I’m proud of you, Andrews.”

“Thanks, Cap. Got to admit, I’m pretty proud of me, too.”

She laughs and shoves him towards the door. “Go on and get out before your head gets too big to fit through the door.”

He nods and walks towards the door, still staring at the patch in his hands. Ashlyn turns and goes back to her office. Bowie pops his head in.

“The way you two act like brother and sister I should have expected that. Pretty damn funny, Harris.”

Ashlyn grins. “Thanks, sir. Figured we all needed a laugh.”

Bowie nods. “Definitely. By the way, the new captain arrives tomorrow. Mind showing him the ropes?”

“No, sir.” She pauses. “Sir...you got extended because of Dalton. Any word on your replacement?”

“Next month. Hey, what’s 3 extra months in the Sand Box, right?”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes, praying she doesn’t get extended. “Right, sir.”

He grins and goes back to his office. Ashlyn settles in for another day of reports and requisitions.

* * *

 

Malak is laughing at the antics of the otters. A tear pops into Ali’s eye as she remembers her wife also being that amused by the aquatic mammals. Another little girl is standing beside Malak and the two point out things to each other. In just a few minutes they were best friends. Incredible.

“Don’t you wish we wouldn’t forget how easy it is to make friends?” A woman says to Ali.

Ali grins and nods. “Was just thinking that very thing,” she says as the two girls laugh.

“I’m glad I took the day today. I think sometimes we get so caught up in life we forget the little things. My husband and I kept saying we’d bring her here but something always happened. She had a doctor’s appointment and I decided to play hooky from work the rest of the day rather than take her back to day care. Best decision I’ve made all month,” the lady says.

Ali nods. “I agree. I’m Ali, by the way. And that is Malak.”

“Melinda. The little one is Bethany.”

At that moment, Bethany turns to Malak. “What happened to your arm?”

Melinda blushes. “Bethany! That’s not polite,” she scolds.

But Malak ignores her and answers. “Bomb went boom and hurted me.”

Ali is impressed by the sentence. She watches to see what Bethany does.

“Oh. I fell off my bike and skinned my knee. My mommy kissed it and made it better. Did your Mommy kiss it and make it better?”

Malak nods. “Ali kisses it and makes it better each night.”

Ali’s eyes well up again. “Wow...”

The two little girls, their discussion done as far as they are concerned, go back to watching the otters. Melinda looks at Ali.

“I am so sorry she asked that.”

Ali shrugs. “It’s okay. Kids are adorably honest.”

“Yes, they are.” Melinda pauses. “Can I assume Malak is not your birth daughter?”

“No, she’s not. She’s from Iraq. Insurgents targeted her family over bad information. She was the only one that lived but, as you can see, she was hurt. She’s being treated at Johns Hopkins and, if all goes well, by the time she’s better, my wife and I will be her parents.”

Melinda smiles. “Well, paperwork or not, she already seems to be yours.”

“I love her like she’s mine,” Ali admits. “Over there she’d have a horrible future. Over here, we’ll give her every advantage we can to be as successful as she wants to be.”

“Then I’m sure she’ll be just fine.”

They stop talking as the girls walk over, holding hands.

“Mommy, Malak hasn’t seen the monkeys yet. We should show them to her,” Bethany says.

Melinda looks at Ali. “Well, up for company?”

Ali nods and looks at Bethany. “Lead the way, Bethany.”

“Okay!”

The two girls walk on, babbling away to each other. Ali can’t believe how verbal Malak is being that day.

“You know, Malak is almost 4. She was talking and everything before the bombing, then went completely non-verbal. I have never seen her talk as much as she is today. Makes me wish I’d had her around kids, sooner.”

Melinda chuckles. “Well, she’s an amazing girl. I can imagine English is new to her but she seems to have picked it up beautifully.”

“She really has. She is so smart. And if you’re not careful I’ll gush about her until your ears bleed,” Ali warns.

Melinda chuckles. “I was the same way when Bethany was younger. Every new thing was reason to spout. You’ll eventually find the happy medium. Until then, spout away,” Melinda tells her.

And so Ali does. By the end of the day, Malak has a new friend for play dates and Ali has a list of things to consider when being a new parent. It has been a wonderful day at the zoo for both of them.

* * *

 

A couple weeks later, Ashlyn is groaning as she speaks to Andrews over the phone.

“Are you serious?”

“Yep, Cap, Sanchez is too unimportant to make the presentation. He said a lieutenant is an insult. I think he’d prefer a major but with Bowie on leave, it falls on you.”

Ashlyn grunts and picks up the weather report she had been given a few minutes before. “Okay. I’ll scare up a chopper for a ride. Get the trucks and Hummers on the road. If this storm hits tonight as expected they’ll barely be making the gates as it arrives. You, Sanchez and the finishing team can hop back with me in the helicopter.”

“Yes, ma’am. I’ll spread the word and get the trucks rolling.”

“Okay. See you in a couple hours.”

Ashlyn hangs up and lets out a grunt of frustration. She calls the airfield and orders a helicopter large enough to bring back 10 people and some light gear. She then makes her way into the colonel’s office.

“Sir, I’ve got to go out to the Spirit Company build. Turns out Sanchez is too low a rank for the big wigs out there.”

Evans chuckles. “Thought I heard you grunt. Will you make it back before the storm?”

“We should. Flight is about an hour and half. I’ve got the trucks and hummers already hitting the road as soon as they are loaded. I’ll bring the finishers back with me.”

“Good call. Safe travels, Captain.

“Thanks, sir. See you at chow.”

Ashlyn goes into her office and puts on her body armor, grabs her guns and helmet, then heads out to catch a lift to the airfield for her trip to BFE.

* * *

 

Ali drops onto the hotel bed. As promised, she calls home to let everyone, especially Malak, know she made it to Seattle. In four days they have game number 5 in their Victory Tour. And then they will fly to Orlando for a game. Ali is most excited about that game since Ashlyn’s family will be her special guests.

“But enough of dreaming,” Ali says and hits the number for her house.

“Hey, Ali! Guess you made it okay?” Tiffany says.

“Yep. Just me all alone in my hotel room.” She sighs. “I miss my girls so much.”

Tiffany smiles. “Well, I can’t speak for Ashlyn, but there is a little girl right here who misses you, too. Want to speak to her?”

“Definitely,” Ali says with a smile.

“HI, ALI!” Malak says excitedly. “You come home now?”

Ali smiles. “I wish I could, big girl. But I just got here and have to practice with the team and then we have to play a game. Can I count on you to be cheering us on?”

“YES! I wear princess jersey and cheer!” she promises.

“I knew I could count on you. I’m sure I’ll hear you all the way out here. How is your back feeling?”

The little girl had recently had another expander put in her back. For 6 more weeks her skin would be stretched so it will completely cover the burn on her upper arm and shoulder. If it takes, it will be last skin graft she will need.

“It sore but ‘kay,” she says happily.

Ali shakes her head. Very rarely did the little girl complain about the pain. Either this pain was nothing compared to what she had already experienced or she just had a maturity within her to understand that the pain is just part of making her better.

“I’m glad you’re okay. You are one strong, cookie.”

“COOKIE!” Malak cheers. “Malak like cookies.”

Ali chuckles. “I like cookies, too.” She glances up as the door opens and HAO drags her suitcase in. Ali waves hi. “Malak, guess who just arrived?”

“Who?” Malak asks as Ali puts it on speaker phone.

“It’s Auntie HAO.”

“HAAAAAAAAY-OHHHHHHHHH!” The girl chants, making HAO bust out laughing.

“Hey, kiddo. How’s my favorite soccer fan?” HAO asks as she plops down on the bed beside Ali.

“Um’kay. Gots a balloon in my back.”

HAO lifts her eyebrows. “You have a balloon in your back?”

“Uh huh. For my shoulder boo-boo.”

“Wow! Well, I hope the balloon and shoulder are feeling better soon.”

“Them will be.”

HAO grins. “Good.”

Ali sighs. “Well, Malak, I hate to say this but I have to go now. Be good for Tiffany, okay?”

“Um’kay. Love you, Ali.”

“I love you, too, Malak. Talk to you tomorrow.”

“Um’kay.”

Ali hangs up and looks at her old friend. “Have I mentioned lately I adore that kid?”

HAO chuckles and hugs her. “Not in at least 5 minutes.”

The two stand and Ali helps HAO get her luggage settled.

“So, the house closed?”

Ali nods. “Yep. Wasn’t easy with Ashlyn over there but we got it done. Thank goodness for the internet! She just downloaded the forms and signed them with a notary and mailed them back. As of 2 weeks ago, the house is officially ours!”

“Awesome! Any plans for redecorating?”

“A few but it’ll wait until Ashlyn gets back. I want her to be part of all the decisions.”

“Cool. And what’s up with the adoption?”

Ali sighs. “Extortion.”

“What?”

“Seems the town Malak is from has decided they could lose SO much if Malak is adopted by us. They are demanding money for her.”

“That’s HORRIBLE!”

“Yeah. The foundation is confident if they stand firm the town will eventually back down. But if they give in, every town will pull the same crap. I see what they mean but, personally, I’d pay anything to speed the process along,” Ali admits sadly.

She thinks a moment about the call to Tiffany. The woman’s boss had explained the situation with anger in her voice. So instead of the expected call that everything was done but the final signatures in front of a judge, they were back to waiting mode. Ali sighs.

“I keep telling myself that maybe this is God’s way of making sure Ashlyn is back in the States when it becomes official. I’ll let you know if that works,” she adds with a smile.

HAO chuckles. “I understand. Come on, the team meeting was delayed because of my flight. Let’s not give Jill more reasons to bench me.”

Ali nods and smiles as they walk out of the room to go meet up with the rest of the team.

* * *

 

“So on behalf of the US Army we are proud to give you these buildings as you continue to rebuild and move forward after the horrors of war,” Ashlyn says with a handshake and a smile.

The village elder addresses the crowd, extolling the glory the new buildings will bring to his people. Ashlyn tries to stay interested but the longer they are there, the better their chances of getting caught in a storm. After too long in Ashlyn’s opinion, the ceremony finally ends.

“Thank goodness,” she mutters as she walks over to join her team. “So, ready for a ride in a helicopter, boys and girls?” she asks in a sing-song voice.

They chuckle. “Yeah, Mom. Can’t wait,” Newton jokes back at the woman he has several years on.

“Let’s go. Pilot’s waiting for us- -”

Shots ring out. She and her team dive for cover offered by a couple benches and two old cars. Ashlyn gets to a knee in front of a car and looks back towards where the shots had come from. Locals run in a panicked mass trying to get off the street. A bullet ricochets off the hood right near Ashlyn’s head. She ducks, still trying to locate the shooter. A gun fires from behind her and she sees the sniper flop backwards.

“NICE SHOT!” she calls out to whoever made it.

Her eyes widen as she then sees through the running mob, men with guns racing towards her and her team.

“Son of a BITCH!” She gets up and hopes the crowds give them cover long enough to get to the edge of town. “RUN! INSURGENTS! GO! GO! GO!”

She waits until her last man passes her before following. She knows they have about 20 blocks to go. Suddenly bullets are whizzing past them.

“COVER!”

She feels a sharp pain in her side as she dives in front of a truck. She grabs her side and looks down.

“Well, fuck,” she mutters as she sees the red on her hand.

On the bright side, it was a through and through on her side so no major organs hit. On the negative side, it hurt like hell. She leans around the car and fires off a few rounds at the insurgents making their way up the road. Suddenly someone drops down beside her.

“I counted 20,” Andrews says.

“Me, too. Okay, here’s the plan: I’ll lay down covering fire, drive them to take shelter and stop advancing,” she says as the others in their team exchange fire with the enemy. “You guys run. You’ve got about 7 more blocks. Hang a left at the end and get your asses in the chopper and take off.”

“FUCK NO! Not leaving you here, Cap.”

Ashlyn sighs. “You have to, Sergeant. I’ll slow you down.

“Bullshit! You’re faster than Newton!”

“Not right now,” she says, showing him her hand.

His eyes widen. “FUCK! FUCK! Shit! Okay, so, I’ll drag your ass! I’m not leaving you to those bastards!”

“You will, Sergeant. That’s an order. Look, I’m not going to give myself up and I’m not going to sacrifice myself. I have a plan. But you guys got to get out of here for it to work. And when you get back to base, you send in the Rangers. Tell them to get my ass out of here!”

He studies her face, trying desperately to come up with a better plan. He grabs her by the armor vest. “You better fucking stay alive for the Rangers. Otherwise I’ll kick your ass when we meet again in heaven.”

She nods. “I’ll do my damnedest. But...in case...tell my wife and daughter they were the last things on my mind. I’m fighting to get home to them, Michael. Make sure they know I love them.”

“I’ll tell them, Ashlyn. Better yet: tell them yourself,” he says.

She nods and he grabs a few extra rounds of ammo and places them in her hand. He goes forward. She watches until she sees them make a break, then spins and empties her machine gun at the insurgents. They dive for cover, firing back at Ashlyn from their cover. Ashlyn reloads and fires again until she is empty. She ducks her head around the edge of the car behind her and sees Newton, the last man in line, turning the corner. She sees Andrews staring back at her a moment, before he too is gone.

“Thank God,” Ashlyn mutters.

She reloads, turns and fires again until her clip is empty. She has one clip left. She thinks a moment.

“One clip and four grenades,” she mutters. She turns around and puts three grenades far under the old truck she’d used as cover. She makes them a little pyramid. She then fires off her last rounds of ammo. She gets to her feet and darts towards an alleyway, getting pasted with plaster as bullets rip into the wall beside her. Once she is in the alley, she squats down and looks out into the road, her last grenade in her hand. She waits, watching as her enemy cautiously closes in on her position. When a good number are near the truck, she pulls the pin on the grenade and rolls it like she’s distributing a soccer ball. It rolls right under the truck and bumps into the little pyramid its friends had made.

As she races down the alley, she hears the explosion and hears men scream as the truck becomes a shrapnel bomb. She ducks down the first alley she comes to, then the second one she sees, then another one. She is trying to make her way towards the edge of town. But then she hears the chopper take off and knows it is too late.

“Well, fuck,” she grunts and leans against the wall. She takes a couple deep breaths as her side starts to ache.

She can’t stay still long because she hears her pursuers yelling trying to track her down. She pulls her sidearm and pushes off the wall trying to figure out where to hide until rescue can come for her. She hasn’t gone far when a man leaps in front of her, a pitchfork in his hands.

“Well...this won’t end well,” she mutters as she brings her gun up.

She grunts and drops to her hands and knees when she is clubbed in the bloody wound on her side. She gasps for breath. Before she can bring her gun up, it is kicked out of her hand and the tines of the pitchfork are put to her throat. Ashlyn looks up into her captor’s eyes.

“Alex...I’m so sorry, love,” she whispers as she counts down the seconds left in her life.

* * *

 

It is 2 days before the Orlando game and the team is practicing hard, wanting to do well for Ashlyn’s family. They are all excited about seeing them at the game.

“LEFT! LEFT! LEFT!” Hope calls out.

Ali controls with one touch and then sends the ball to the left side of the pitch, right in the path of a streaking Lauren Holiday. Whitney quickly closes in on the middie, forcing her to pass or risk losing the ball. Lauren sends the ball back.

“KRIEGS!”

But the ball rolls past the standing right back.

“Come on, Krieger! Get in the game!” Jill calls out.

But Ali doesn’t move, just stares beyond the end of the field. Lauren looks from Ali to the end of the field and she also stops running. Jill glances over her shoulder and the scream to get going dies in her throat. Soon the game is forgotten as the two solemn men in uniform walk towards Ali.

Hope steps up beside her defender. “Maybe...she’s just hurt again,” she says quietly.

“The second man is a chaplain,” Ali says emotionlessly.

Hope puts her arms around Ali, wishing she could do more. The men walk right through the standing women to Ali.

“Mrs. Harris?” the major asks.

“Y...yes,” Ali chokes out.

“I’m Major Green. This is Chaplain Lehman.”

“Just...tell me,” Ali says.

His next three words will completely upturn Ali Krieger-Harris’ world.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, since I am fighting the flu and not getting much sleep, here are two more chapters for you. Last thing I need are pitchfork wounds to go with illness. Lol

“Missing, not dead,” Green says to her.

Ali starts to shake. “What...what does that mean?”

“Captain Harris’ team came under fire. She laid down cover fire and even set off an explosion to give them time to get away. There’s been no sign of her since. Chatter picked up by our intelligence offers implies she got away and has gone to ground somewhere.”

Ali grabs him by the collar. “THEN FIND HER! WHY THE FUCK AREN’T YOU LOOKING FOR HER!”

“We are,” he says calmly, not even trying to remove her hands. “As soon as word reached the base, the Rangers were scrambled and intelligence contacts were tapped. The US Army will not leave your wife behind, Mrs. Harris. We are committed to finding her and bringing her home.”

Ali’s dark eyes bore into his. “Alive or dead?” she demands.

He takes a deep breath. “Hopefully alive,” he answers, not willing to give her false hope.

“No!” she shakes him by the collar as she screams at him. “Not ‘hopefully’ alive. You bring her home ALIVE! I need her! Our daughter needs her! You bring her home ALIVE, Major Green! Do you hear me?!”

Hope and Abby carefully pull Ali off the man. Jill steps up.

“Is there a number she can call for information?”

The chaplain steps up and offers a card. “This is a hotline she can call for updates. My number is also on there so she can call for emotional assistance.” He glances around at the women who have rallied around the shocked woman. “Granted, it looks like she has the emotional support she will need. But if you need anything, please don’t hesitate to call.”

Carli steps up to Major Green. “When will you know anything?”

He shrugs. “I honestly don’t know. When they decide to send in the Rangers, they won’t put it out on the wire. No one will know. It will be safer for the Rangers and for Captain Harris,” he explains.

Carli shakes her head. “I kinda get that but it still fucking sucks.”

“How long has she been missing?” Dawn asks.

Major Green takes a deep breath. “Approximately 32 hours.”

Ali’s eyes widen and she leaps at the man. “AND YOU’RE JUST TELLING ME NOW!”

Abby and Hope hold her tightly. Becky and JJ quickly join in to help.

“Honey, be positive,” Becky says. “Ali, honey, just stay positive. Please. I’m sure that means they’ve had time to plan the rescue and are already after her. Just...stay positive.”

Ali gradually calms down as Becky’s words start to break though. She takes a deep breath and nods, to let the women know she’s calm.

“I expect a call the minute you know anything,” she says, her voice shaking with fear and anger.

“Of course, Mrs. Harris,” the major says. “I truly am sorry to have to bring you this information.”

Ali just nods. He salutes her then he and the chaplain leave. All eyes turn to Ali, who seems to be looking at nothing. Everyone is worried about the disturbing lack of tears.

“I...have to go,” she says stiffly. “I need to tell...her parents. And my Mom. And...and...”

And she collapses to the ground as the weight of what she has been told crashes down upon her. Her teammates hold her tightly. She looks up and sees Whitney sobbing in HAO and Tobin’s arms. Is this real? Or is this yet another nightmare Ali will wake up from? The smell of the grass, of the sweaty bodies of her teammates answer that question for the soldier’s wife.

“I’m so fucking scared,” she squeaks out as her friends just hold her tighter.

* * *

 

“HOW FUCKING LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GET HER THE FUCK OUT OF THERE?!” Andrews screams.

Newton holds the staff sergeant back before he can throttle their colonel. Evans nods to the older sergeant that it’s okay.

“Andrews, the Rangers are planning.”

“PLANNING?! Are you fucking kidding me? She’s been gone nearly 40 hours, sir! She was bleeding! She fucking stayed behind so our asses could get out!” He slams his hands down on the colonel’s desk. “And I swear to God if I find out that fuck Davis knew there was a chance for this I’ll finish what Harris started the day she decked his smug ass!”

Evans stands. “There was no intelligence to hint there would be an attack. Even the locals were taken by surprise. You saw that. Too many people were there for it to have been known,” he points out.

Andrews slowly nods, agreeing with that assessment now that it’s been pointed out to him. He takes a deep breath. “Sir...when do they go for her? Will we know? I...I gotta know...”

Evans sighs. “We won’t know until the mission is over, whether it’s a failure or a success, we won’t know until they are on their way back to base.”

Andrews’ head hangs. He looks up after a second, tears in his eyes. “I gotta go to the chapel.”

Evans nods. “Understood. I’ll send for you the minute I hear anything.”

Andrews nods and walks to the door. Newton pats him on the back as he goes. He then turns to the colonel.

“What do you think?”

“Harris against 20 or 30 insurgents?” He sighs. “Not good, Newt. Not good odds at all.”

Newton just nods, having been in the Army long enough to know those odds rarely worked out in the favor of the single fighter.

* * *

 

Dawn looks over at Ali. “Do you want me to come in with you?”

Ali shakes her head, staring at the home of Ashlyn’s grandparents. So many nights of Ashlyn’s young life had been spent in this house and it is still the place she thinks of as “home” when referring to visiting her family. Dawn had insisted on driving Ali and plans to be there for whatever Ali needs. Without a word, Ali gets out of the car and walks up to the door of the house. Now what? Does she knock? Does she just walk in as if there for a visit? What does she do? How do you bring this news into a house of love?

The answer is made for her when the door opens. Grandma had seen the van pull up; had seen the devastated look on Ali’s face as she walked up to the door.

“Alex...please don’t tell me...” the woman begs.

Ali takes a deep breath and repeats those three hard words. “Missing, not dead.”

Grandma pulls her tight as the older woman bursts into tears. Ali wants to cry. Ali wants the release the tears bring. But she’s slipped into shock and her body won’t give her that release. Ali just guides Grandma back into the house.

“I’ll call the others,” she offers as she guides Grandma into a chair.

With shaking hands, Ali calls both of Ashlyn’s parents, her grandfather, her brother, and finally her own mother, who immediately gets in the car to drive north. After a few minutes, she dials her father’s number and passes the word on to him. By the time she is finished, Chris is busting into the house, demanding answers that Ali doesn’t have. The strong man collapses on the couch, his face buried in his hands as he rocks back and forth, crying out his fear for his sister.

And for Ali, still the tears won’t come. Her body has gone numb. She feels nothing. Nothing at all. She should feel something, right? Fear? Loss? Anger? Something. But instead, her body is failing her. It refuses to feel anything as time marches on. Ashlyn’s parents arrive. And in record time, Deb arrives from Miami. Whitney, Alex, HAO, Tobin, Abby and Pinoe show up. The others wanted to come, they explain, but they had told them it would be too much.

A few hours later, the reporters show up. TV’s are turned on and they watch as the local news discusses local hero, Captain Ashlyn Harris, missing in action after saving her squad from insurgents. Her old principal is interviewed. Her old soccer coach. A couple teachers. Outside shots of the house are put up, as are shots of Abby politely refusing interview requests on behalf of the family and then asking for continued prayers for Ashlyn’s safe return.

Ali, Chris and Deb take turns calling the hotline number but get the same answer each time: no additional information available.

As night falls, Ali stands on the deck looking out over the inlet. Arms wrap around her from behind.

“Can I get you anything?” Deb asks her daughter.

“My wife. I just need my wife,” Ali replies, still unable to cry.

Deb holds her as they stand staring out at the rippling water. A few minutes later, Ali inhales sharply.

“We’re adopting Malak. We’ve got the paperwork filed; just waiting for some red tape bullshit to be hashed out. Ashlyn wants to adopt her. She won’t die over there before the adoption is final. She won’t. She wants Malak to have parents so she won’t die over there like this. She just won’t,” Ali insists, trying to convince herself.

Deb smiles and gives her a squeeze. “We suspected as much about Malak. I’m so happy for all 3 of you. And you’re right: Ashlyn doesn’t like to leave things undone, especially when kids are involved. She’ll make it back just so Malak doesn’t feel that loss again.”

Ali nods, her eyes never leaving the water. It had now been over 48 hours since her wife, her   _injured_   wife, had gone missing.

“I’m so scared, Mom,” she whispers.

“We all are, baby. We all are.”

They just stand there together, Deb trying to will strength into her daughter, wishing as all parents do, that she could alleviate the pain in her daughter’s eyes and take it all upon herself. But life doesn’t work that way. Pain is a part of life and love.

And Ali was the only one that can fight through the pain in hopes of finding love and life once more on the other side of that wall.

* * *

 

There is a group milling around in front of the Corps of Engineers building. Anyone not on duty, anyone not prepping a build are hanging around hoping to hear news about their captain. It is now closing in on 60 hours Ashlyn has been missing.

All heads turn as Evans opens the door and steps out of the building. He takes deep breath.

“They know where she is.” He pauses. “It’s not good. They will not be able to attempt extraction until dark.”

“Is she alive?” Andrews asks, stepping towards the colonel.

Evans sighs. “It...is unknown. ISIS fucks have her. Considering their history...this may be a body a retrieval instead of a rescue mission. That’s all I know right now.”

Andrews drops to his knees. “I shouldn’t have left her. I shouldn’t have fucking left her.”

A couple guys offer their support. He shakes them off then storms away, unable to face the guilt overflowing in him after leaving his captain...his friend...behind.

* * *

 

Ali walks in and without a word dials the hotline again.

“This is Ali Krieger-Harris. Is there any word?”

She had been expecting the standard, “Nothing yet, Mrs. Harris.” Instead she hears.

“Hold for Major Green.”

Ali stiffens, her hands getting clammy as she waits.

“Mrs. Harris?”

“Yes, Major Green. What’s going on?”

He takes a deep breath. “They know where she is but cannot move in until nightfall. Any sooner and they will be spotted and she will be killed.”

“She’s...she’s alive?” Ali asks hopefully, all eyes in the house on her.

He sighs. “Unknown at this time.”

“WHEN THE FUCK WILL YOU KNOW?” she screams.

“I’ll know when they get her out and radio in. I’m sorry. That’s the best I can tell you at this time. Just stay positive, Mrs. Harris. We’re not leaving her behind. I promise you.”

He hangs up before Ali can demand more. She is shaking with fear and fury. Grandma puts her hand on Ali’s arm.

“Alex...”

Ali takes a deep breath and tells them what she knows. She then drops her phone and walks back out on the deck to stare at the sun rising over the water. She does the math in her head. It is 6 a.m. in Satellite Beach. That makes it 2 p.m. in Iraq. It would be about 4-6 hours before they can move in. Ali reaches to her neck and starts to rub her dog tags.

“A few more hours, Ashlyn. Please just hang on a few more hours,” she pleads, hoping her wife will hear it in her heart.

* * *

 

Nightfall. That brief window of time when the sun disappears completely and the moon has not risen yet to bathe the land in its’ soft glow. A team of 8 Army Rangers moves quietly across the land. A small building on the northern outskirts of just another small town in Iraq is their target. Inside this hut another soldier, an engineer, a builder not a destroyer, is awaiting rescue.

As they reach the last vestiges of cover, they split into two teams. Four men kneel behind a large boulder as the other four silently, carefully make their way around to the rear of the building. Satellites and local spies had given them the lay of the land and the layout of the building. Four rooms and a cellar. Their target is in the cellar, robbed of light to make it impossible for the prisoner to track the passage of time. As of the last report, she was alive and doing her best to withstand the torture they are putting her through in hopes of gleaning information on the US forces. Or maybe it’s just because they are bastards who enjoy torturing others. Like kids burning ants with a magnifying glass: they do it simply because they can.

A series of clicks rings out. To most, it would sound like any of the myriad of insects. But the Rangers recognize the prearranged signal. As one, three of the men get up and start across the open expanse between their rock and the hut. The last man remains behind, his gun at the ready to offer cover and protection if needed.

Infrared detection courtesy of an Air Force drone told them there were 5 men in the upper level of the house. The basement holds their target, Captain Ashlyn Harris, with an unknown number of people with her. Best guess from the locals, is three men identified as the sadistic leader of this group and his psychotic henchmen. They love pain, relish in making their enemies suffer. They don’t care about anything other than torturing a person until they begged for death. And then torturing them some more before finally beheading them and posting the video for the world to see.

Sergeant Martin Kerrigan kneels down on the right side of the door. He nods to Corporal Chuck Valentine, who pauses directly in front of the door. Corporal Isaac Reinhold kneels on the other side of the door. Kerrigan’s earbud comes to life.

“Beta team in position,” Sergeant Rodney Powers whispers, staring across the backdoor at Private Ed Pierson.

Four of these 8 Rangers had once harassed Harris, thinking she had spread a rumour about their colonel. They had been serious about shutting her up if they heard she was the one that started the rumour. They had been disgusted with their colonel and embarrassed for themselves when they finally tracked down the truth: Davis had lied to them to save face. Now, they would have their chance to make things right with the officer.

They hoped.

Once he is sure he hears nothing on the other side of the door, Kerrigan nods to Valentine. The man tries the handle and shakes his head. Locked. Kerrigan brings his gun up and activates his earbud.

“Doors locked. Prepare for active entry,” he radios.

“Copy. On your mark,” Powers responds.

“On three. Two. One. GO!”

Valentine barrels into the door, shattering it and dropping to the floor out of the line of fire. Men run into the hallway and are cut down by Kerrigan and Reinhold. In the rear, Pierson had taken down the door as Powers and another Ranger entered. They met no resistance as most men had run towards the front door. They make it to the room with the stairs to the basement. They hear two men running up the steps.

Pierson fires as the first man clears the door and he goes down. They hear footsteps retreating to the basement. Powers races to the door and shoots the man on the stairs. This should mean one man and Harris left. The 6 Rangers go down the steps, Kerrigan taking the lead. They see a man standing in the room, an eerie smile on his face, his hands in the air.

“I surrender,” the man says in perfect English.

On the floor between the Rangers and the man is the bloody, burned, beaten body of Ashlyn Harris. Kerrigan’s jaw tightens.

“Step to us,” he orders the man.

As the man steps forward, Kerrigan fires. “Suspect was advancing on the prisoner.”

“That’s what I saw,” Powers and the other men agree.

Valentine pulls a medical pouch off his back and approaches Ashlyn, who lies in the fetal position on her side. He carefully rolls her over and winces.

“Holy shit...we’re too late.”


	55. Chapter 55

**Approximately 81 hours earlier...**

Hands grab Ashlyn from behind. Her gun is picked up and shoved in her holster. She frowns.

“What the hell?”

“Shhh! Come with,” an urgent, female voice whispers in accented, broken English.

Ashlyn watches as the man turns his pitchfork to the ground, using it to destroy the blood trail she had been leaving behind. The girl and a young boy help Ashlyn walk down another back alley and into the rear of a house. The girl says something to the two young girls in the kitchen. They quickly move the table and open a trap door. Ashlyn looks at it in trepidation.

“Down. We hide. Hurry!” the girl hisses.

With nothing to lose, Ashlyn carefully climbs down the ladder, stumbling to the ground when she reaches the floor. She crawls over and leans up against the wall. A few minutes later the girl climbs down after her, with a first aid kit in her hands. She sets it on the ground and reaches towards the entry. A gallon of water is dropped down to her. Then a bowl, some cloths, and finally some bread and cheese. The trap door is then shut, the edges even blacked out when a rug is thrown back on top of it. Ashlyn listens as the kitchen table is dragged back into place. When a flashlight clicks on, Ashlyn shields her eyes.

“What...are you...doing?”

The girl grabs all her things and brings them to Ashlyn. She pours some water in the bowl and helps Ashlyn take a drink. Ashlyn is pretty sure water had never tasted so good. The girl stops her.

“Not too much. You’ll get sick.”

Ashlyn is breathing hard. “What...doing?” she asks again.

“My name Chanda. I help.”

“Wh...why?”

“Those men are evil. We not. We help you. They kill mother. Not kill you,” she promises.

Ashlyn wants to push for more information but she is suddenly exhausted. She can feel Chanda removing her armour and her jacket. She winces when she feels something press against the bullet wound on her front and then on her back.

“What...that?”

“Local herb. Helps healing. Must stop bleeding.”

Ashlyn just nods. She wavers in and out of consciousness as Chanda continues to treat her. Suddenly she feels something being pressed to her lips. Her eyes flutter open.

“Eat. Will help. Eat,” Chanda encourages.

Ashlyn opens her mouth. She registers she is eating some sort of oatmeal-like textured food. She wonders when that was put into the basement because it wasn’t part of the original things thrown down. She opens her eyes as Chanda gets her to drink a little.

“How...long?”

“How long here?” Ashlyn nods. “Been 8 hours. You been awake and asleep. Fever. Gone now. Now eat and drink.”

Ashlyn is too weak to fight. She does as Chanda orders and falls asleep once more.

* * *

 

A loud banging wakes Ashlyn, making her jump. She starts to speak but a hand covers her mouth.

“Shhh. Men looking for you,” Chanda whispers.

Ashlyn hears shouting upstairs. Her heart starts to pound. She notices she feels stronger. That’s good. Because she needs to get the hell out of here before she’s found and this family pays the price. When the screaming ends, the sound of a door slamming makes Chanda sigh in relief.

“Father send away. They not come back.”

“Good. Chanda...I need to get out of here. I need to get word to the US Army or our allies where I am. And I need to get out of here before they come back and hurt your family for hiding me,” Ashlyn tells the girl.

“My cousin Najid is a trader. He take goods to next town. Tell them about you. You be safe here.”

Ashlyn shakes her head. “No. I can’t risk your family getting hurt.”

She uses the wall to push herself to her feet. Her vision swirls and she leans against the wall until it clears. She takes a deep breath and takes a few steps. She then slides back down the wall to the floor.

“Shit.”

“Stay. Rest. We protect. Rest.”

Ashlyn stretches her legs out in front of her. Her body is betraying her. She has no energy to try to make a run for it. She closes her eyes.

“Just a little while. Just...’til...can walk,” she says as she drifts off once more.

Chanda takes the time to change the dressing on the bullet holes. “You be fine. Just fine,” she whispers to the sleeping soldier.

* * *

 

The next time Ashlyn wakes, she can tell her fever has broken. She feels stronger and knows Chanda had managed to feed and water her a few times throughout the night. Chanda smiles.

“You better looking.”

“Thanks. How long now?” Ashlyn asks.

Chanda checks her watch. “You’ve been here 22 hours.”

Ashlyn’s eyes widen. She had no idea. She lets out a nervous breath. Obviously she was in worse shape than she thought to have been in and out for 14 more hours. She brings a hand to her side and feels her bandages are dry.

“Is no bleed. Get better. Herbs heal.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Thank you.”

She takes a deep breath and pushes to her feet. This time, though stiff, Ashlyn is able to walk around the small cellar and stretch her limbs. She looks at her watch and confirms it is noon. She shakes her head. She’d be nuts to try to run before it gets dark. She turns to Chandra.

“When it’s dark, I have to try to get away. I’ll need water and directions towards the desert. I’ll follow the road from a distance to the next village.”

Chanda shakes her head. “No! By now cousin sent for help!”

“But the Army won’t know where I am.”

“Yes! Najid tell! He send help!”

Ashlyn starts to pace back and forth. Regulations dictate getting away from the civilians so they aren’t hurt. The Army would know she’d aim to try to get to the next village and would surreptitiously follow the road. She sighs and sits down. Time to conserve her energy.

“If your cousin doesn’t have help here by 9 p.m., I have to go. It’s not safe to stay.”

Chanda sighs. “If you go, I go with. You never find safety without help.”

“No. I can’t risk you.”

“I go!” she says, chopping her hand downward in finality.

Ashlyn chuckles. “You remind me of my wife. I can’t win arguments with her either.”

Chanda just grins.

* * *

 

At some point Ashlyn had dozed off again. She is awakened the sounds of screams and things getting smashed. She hurries over to Chanda’s side.

“What’s going on up there?” she whispers.

Chanda is crying. “They caught Najid. They here for you.”

“Fuck,” Ashlyn mutters. She looks at the terrified girl. “Follow my lead. They have to believe I held you captive and made your family hide me. It’s the only thing that will save you!”

Chanda nods, terrified for her family. A few minutes later, the rug is moved. Ashlyn pulls out her gun and grabs Chanda, placing the barrel to her temple. The girl shivers in fear as the trap door is ripped open. Ashlyn shoves the girl towards the ladder as men yell down in another language.

“BACK OFF OR I KILL HER! YOU DON’T SCARE ME! I WARNED YOU I’D KILL HER AND I WILL!” Ashlyn screams, pressing the gun tightly against Chanda’s temple.

The man closest to the opening, steps back, his gun still trained down at Ashlyn. Another man takes his place. He is clean cut, which surprises Ashlyn. When he smiles she thinks of lizards she has seen running around her grandmother’s house in Florida: aware but emotionless.

“Ah, there you are. We’ve been looking for you, soldier. Now, drop your gun and come out of that nasty little hole.” He reaches out and grabs Chanda’s little sister. “Or I will kill this child. Painfully,” he threatens, the smile never leaving his face.

“What do I care? I told that bastard to help me or I’d kill his daughter! Obviously he sold me out!” Ashlyn spews.

The man starts to laugh. “I see. You threatened this poor man’s children. How...un-American.” He pulls a silver revolver from his hip and aims it Ashlyn. “Then you can die here with them. Come out, and the children live...as do you.”

Ashlyn looks at the scared little girl. Big brown eyes, silky dark hair. She looked too much like Malak. Ashlyn shivers. She lowers her gun and drops it to the ground. The man smiles and waves his hand in a  
“come hither” gesture. Ashlyn decides at that moment that if she gets a chance she will break that hand. She takes a deep breath and climbs up the ladder. The man shoves the little girl back into the corner with her father, other sister and brother.

As soon as Ashlyn clears the cellar, two men grab her and shove her to her knees. One man cuffs her hands in front of her and another gags her tightly. Her main captor motions for Chanda to climb up and tells her to stand in the corner with her family. Ashlyn starts to get a sick feeling in her stomach.

“So, you say you kidnapped this girl and made the man help you? Told him you’d kill his kids if he resisted?”

Ashlyn nods. He smiles.

“I hate weak men.”

He turns and fires a single shot into the man’s forehead. Ashlyn screams around her gag and struggles to get to her feet and tackle the man but his henchmen hold her tightly. The kids scream and cry and fall to the ground grabbing for their father. Ashlyn looks up at her captor and sees the man is enjoying their pain, supping on it like a gourmet meal. He finally turns back to Ashlyn.

“I will kill the rest if you resist us. Is that understood?” Ashlyn nods. “Good. Now, wondering how we found you?”

Ashlyn shrugs. She really couldn’t care less. She just wants to get away before he turns his attentions back on Chanda and her siblings. He nods towards a man by the door. The man opens it and another man drags a badly beaten man inside.

“NAJID!” Chanda calls out in fear.

Ashlyn can only watch in horror as the young man is shot much like Chanda’s father. Ashlyn drops her head to her chest. She shouldn’t have stayed here. She should have run. Two men drag her to her feet. Her captor steps to Ashlyn. He gives her a car-salesman smile.

“So, shall we retire to my little retreat? We have a LOT to talk about.”

Ashlyn just growls as men drag her out the door. A rope is tied around her cuffs and then to the bumper of a car.

“ _Oh, this is gonna suck_ ,” Ashlyn thinks to herself.

Her captor opens the passenger door. He grins at her again. “Hope you can keep up.”

He closes the door and the car takes off down the narrow alley. Ashlyn has to jog to keep up at first and she thinks things might be okay. Then the car enters wider streets...and speeds up. She runs as hard as she can but eventually her foot hits a bit of debris in the road and she trips. She tries to keep her feet but she falls. She struggles to get to her feet but can’t and she is dragged about two blocks before the car stops. She lies on the ground, panting, pain ripping through her body. She hears a door open and her captor leans down and smiles at her.

“I told you to keep up,” he taunts her.

Two men get out of the car that had been following them and lift her up. The trunk of the first car is popped and she is dumped inside. The heat is stifling and she can barely breathe as the cars take off once more. About the fourth time the car hits a bump and she is slammed into the trunk lid she decides the driver is purposely hitting road hazards. Eventually her body can no longer take the abuse and she slips into glorious oblivion.

* * *

 

Ashlyn moans and starts to move. For a second she cusses her coaches for running such hard practices. Her whole body aches worse than it ever has before.

“ _Three-a-days suck_ ,” she thinks to herself.

As she comes more awake she realizes she is not in a hotel bed but on a concrete floor. She frowns.

“ _Did I pass out at a party?”_   she wonders.

Her eyes start to flutter open. She blinks a few times until she sees the drab, gray wall in front of her. She doesn’t recognize it. She slowly looks around. Gray walls on three sides. She rolls over and sees a fourth gray wall and stairs leading up. When she brings her right hand up to her head and sees it attached to her left hand reality snaps back in place.

“ _Oh, fuck...the insurgents have me. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck_ ,” she thinks as her mind starts to clear.

She sits up and sees her wrists are bloody and remembers being dragged by the car. Her pants are ripped in several places, her legs bloody. Her side is bleeding freely again. Her cuffed hands are attached to a chain that goes up in the air. She follows it up and along the ceiling to a pulley on one wall. There are no windows. Three bare lightbulbs are the only source of light.

“ _This is so fucking not good_ ,” she thinks. She sighs. “ _Alex...I miss you so much. I swear I will fight to get back to you. I swear_.”

She closes her eyes and tries not to cry; tries to focus on an image of her wife on the soccer field, delicate yet fierce. She pictures Ali sitting on a bed with Malak as they listen to Ashlyn weave a story for the little girl from across the miles. She thinks about a picture of Malak and Ali in front of the monkeys at the zoo, both laughing at their antics.

She is shaken out of her thoughts when she hears the door at the top of the stairs open and three sets of footprints start down to the basement. Her captor sees her first and smiles.

“Ah, you’re awake. We can have some fun now.”

One man walks over and roughly cuts off Ashlyn’s gag, grinning when he cuts her chin.

“Oops,” he says with a malicious grin.

Ashlyn just glares at him. Another man works the pulley and the soldier is dragged up until her arms are above her head and she stands on the balls of her feet. Her captor steps up to her.

“Comfy?” he taunts.

“Oh, yeah. This is great for my back,” she snarks back.

He chuckles. “Well...let’s see how long that lasts.” He starts to circle her. “How many men are stationed on your base?”

“Just two. That’s all we need to defeat pussies like you,” she says with contempt.

He chuckles...and then punches her in one of the holes left by a bullet. Ashlyn’s legs give out and for a moment she is dangling by her wrists. She catches her breath and gets her feet underneath her as best she can.

“How many men are stationed on your base?”

“Fuck you.”

He punches her again. This time she is better braced for it and doesn’t lose her footing.

“How many men, Ms. Harris?”

Ashlyn glares at him. “It’s CAPTAIN Harris, you pathetic scumbag.”

For an hour, he asks that same question. Ashlyn never answers with anything other than cussing him, smartass remarks, and calling his parentage into question a few times. Finally he stops and stares at her.

“I underestimated you. You obviously need a little more...persuasion.” He says something to his men in Urdu. They both hurry upstairs, smiling. He steps closer to Ashlyn. “I will break you, Captain Harris. I will break you and then I will kill you for the world to see.”

“Fuck you.”

He smiles. Before Ashlyn can move, he swings his fist. Pain explodes through her face as brass knuckles collide with her cheek. She loses her footing and spins on her chain. As she comes around, he swings again, like a child hitting a tetherball. This time Ashlyn hears the bones crunch and she knows her left cheek is broken. Thankfully that is the last thing she feels before she passes out from the pain. He walks over to the wall and releases the pulley, letting her drop to the floor. He walks back over and stands over her.

“Round one over.”

He spits on her back and then follows his men upstairs.

* * *

 

Ashlyn groans. She feels men grab her under her arms and drag her across the floor. Her head rolls back and forth as she is strapped down to a wooden board. She struggles as best she can but is too weak to do anything more. Her captor stands over her.

“So...ready to cooperate?”

“Fuck you.”

“As you wish.”

Panic briefly flares inside her as she thinks she is about to be violated. Instead a towel is pulled tight over her face and the board she is on is tilted so her feet are in the air. She starts to struggle but it’s no use. Water hits her face, filling her mouth and nose painfully. She tries to shake her head but she is held in place. Just when she thinks she is about to pass out, the water stops and she is tilted back up again. The towel is removed.

“Well?” her captor says.

Ashlyn coughs and shakes her head. He shrugs and nods to his mean. Soon she is fighting the onslaught of water again. The pain is unbearable. Even in survival training it hadn’t hurt this bad. And in survival training there were safety stops in place. Here...here there is no courtesy. No consideration. She is put through this brutal torture for over 2 hours. Still she refuses to tell the man anything about US Troops.

Finally she is untied and rolled off the board. She hits the floor hard and coughs uncontrollably, throwing up water that had forced itself into her body. Her captor kneels down beside her.

“So, ready to tell me anything useful?”

Ashlyn weakly nods. He grins and leans closer.

“Well?”

She lifts her head. “Wear...deodorant you....fucking...skunk.”

He sneers. He nods to one of his men who walks over with a small metal bar. He stares daggers at Ashlyn.

“I am sure you know how water reacts to electricity.”

Her eyes widen as he touches the bar to her wet chest. She screams as her body lights up with excruciating pain. She passes out, unable to scramble away from the torture stick.

He stands up and stares down at her. She is soaking wet, her lower torso covered in blood from the two bullet holes. Her face is horribly swollen from the hits with the brass knuckles. She is a mess. He smiles.

“And there’s still so much more fun to have.”

He orders his men to chain her back to the pulley system. He brings over the battery and sets it down near her, twirling the electrode like a baton. When she wakes, he will get to see how much she can take from electrical torture. Then he can use a few whips. And then who knows what he will use. He will hurt her until she breaks. Then he will behead her for the world to see. ISIS is strong and they will not be stopped. He has had her now for nearly 36 hours. She will not last much longer before breaking. Not much longer at all.

* * *

 

Ashlyn has been separated from the Army for 64 hours. For 38 of that she had been in the hands of a sadist. His questions are so rudimentary he could get the answers from most news sites. He doesn’t care about intel, he cares about breaking his captive; making her realize she is weak before he kills her.

Ashlyn will not break. She refuses to allow it to happen. He can ask her anything but she will say nothing.

“ _I won’t betray my country. I won’t betray myself. I won’t give in to him. I won’t_ ,” she tells herself over and over.

But she also knows she doesn’t have it in her to keep making up smart ass responses to his questions. From this point forward it will be name, rank, branch of service, and serial number. Nothing more, nothing less.

Her eyes slowly open. Ashlyn was not done fighting but she was willing to temper her fight to conserve her strength. She sees the feet coming down the steps.

“ _I’m still fighting, Alex. I’m still fighting to get back to you. I swear_.”

She takes a deep breath as a man moves to the pulley. Show time.

* * *

 

Ashlyn hangs like a piñata, swaying in the breeze, her toes dragging the concrete. Her tormentor grabs her by the hair and lifts her head.

“How. Many. TANKS?”

“Ha...Harris...Cap’t...Ash...lyn...Mich...elle. Corps...Eng...’neers. 4...2...9...2- -”

Her words break off as he backhands her. He nods to a man across the way and Ashlyn flinches as the whip comes down across her back again. Her captor is getting frustrated. He needed her to give up; to crack under the pain. But this woman is holding out longer than anyone ever has before. He sighs and checks his watch. He has had her for 55 hours. He hates that he is impressed.

He walks over and releases the pulley, watching her collapse in a heap on the floor. He slowly circles her. He notices her wrists and hands are bloody messes from the chains. Her back is bloody in places, there are rips in her tee shirt in a few spots from the whip. Burns from repeated electrocutions on her arms, chest and neck. But still she refuses to break. He kneels beside her.

“You will break, Captain Ashlyn Michelle Harris. You will break and I will show it to the world before I behead you. Mark my words.”

He hears the sound of doors slamming open upstairs. He nods to his two men and sends them to check on things. When he hears gunshots it hits him. He looks down at Ashlyn.

“Your friends found you. Lucky you.”

He hears the thumps of his man falling dead at the top of the stairs; watches as the other man tumbles down the stairs dead. He backs away until he gets to the wall. He watches as 6 men in full gear walk down the steps. He smiles at them, his hands in the air.

“I surrender,” he says in perfect English.

On the floor between the Rangers and the man is the bloody, beaten body of Ashlyn Harris. Kerrigan’s jaw tightens.

“Step to us,” he orders.

Assuming he is about to be cuffed and taken into custody, he steps towards the Rangers.

Kerrigan fires. “Suspect was advancing on the prisoner.”

“That’s what I saw,” Powers and the other men agree.

Valentine pulls a medical pouch off his back and approaches Ashlyn, who lies in the fetal position on her side. He carefully rolls her over and winces.

“Holy shit...we’re too late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I never said you'd be happy with this cliffy either, in my defense. :o)


	56. Chapter 56

Kerrigan drops down beside them. “Don’t fucking say that! Come on, Harris! Hang on for us!”

Valentine desperately feels for a pulse and sighs in relief. “Weak but there.”

Kerrigan looks at Powers. “Get up there and call for Evac! The rest of you see what there is to find and grab it.”

Powers nods and races up the stairs. Kerrigan and Valentine work together to bind and pack the worst of Ashlyn’s wounds. They were not going to be too late. They refused to be too late. They would save her life. There was no other option.

Powers calls down the stairs. “ETA 5 minutes!”

Kerrigan looks at Valentine. “What do you think?”

“Nothing much more we can do. Let’s get her up there as gently as possible.”

Powers comes down the stairs carrying a blanket he had found in one of the rooms. The men load Ashlyn onto it carefully. Four men lift the blanket by the corners and carefully carry her up the stairs. The 8 Rangers and their charge gather in the rocks near the hut. They see the lights from the helicopter and signal it. As soon as it touches down they race from their protection and quickly board. They carefully place Ashlyn on the floor and two men lay with her to keep her body stable.

As the copter takes off, Pierson holds up a detonator. Once they are safely away, he pushes a button and the house, and the bodies within it, are blown to kingdom come. Kerrigan sighs and keys his mic.

“This is Wolf Team to base. We have the package. We’re coming home.”

Valentine sees Ashlyn’s lips moving. He places his ear right at them. After a second, he grins. He moves his lips to her ear.

“Rest, Captain Harris. We’re taking you home. Rest now,” he repeats.

When he sits up, Kerrigan looks at him. “What was she saying?”

Valentine smiles proudly. “She was repeating her name, rank, branch, and serial number over and over. I don’t think she realizes she’s safe. But it tells me she didn’t give that fucking bastard shit!”

Kerrigan smiles. “Fucking A.”

* * *

 

Back at base, Andrews, Newton, Bowie, Evans and the rest of the engineers not on a build erupt in cheers. Andrews drops to his knees, crying. Bowie looks at Evans.

“They didn’t mention her condition,” the major notes.

Evans nods. “As long as they had her? It won’t be good. But don’t tell them that yet. Give them this moment.”

Bowie nods as the two leave the building to go to the hospital and await the arrival of the captain.

* * *

 

Jill Ellis walks out onto the deck and leans on the railing beside Ali. “We’ve postponed the game.”

Ali looks at her in surprise. “What?”

“None of us have our minds in the game, Kriegs. Can you blame us? I spoke to Marta. She said she is keeping Ash in her prayers and that if you need anything, let her know.”

Ali nods. “That’s nice of her. Thank you for postponing the game. I know that couldn’t be easy to do.”

Jill shrugs. “Just made sense. And since this is Ash’s hometown I think most people are more understanding about it than normal. So, when do you call the hotline again?”

Ali looks at her watch. “Five more minutes until my hourly check in.”

The two stand staring out at the water until Ali’s watch finally alerts her that it is time to call. They walk back into the house and Ali comes to a stop. Her mother stands at the open front door as Major Green steps into the house. Grandma hurries over and takes Ali’s hand as they stare at the man. He steps towards them, addressing Ali directly.

“Captain Harris has been rescued by the Army Rangers.”

Everyone cheers as Ali and Grandma embrace. Green steps closer to Ali and she looks at him.

“Is she okay?”

He takes a deep breath. “She’s...in bad shape. For the first 22 hours she was missing an Iraqi family hid her and treated the bullet wound she received. But they were discovered and Ashlyn was taken by a man known to us. He is...was an evil man. Your wife is in critical condition. The next 24 hours will be touch and go. If she stabilizes, they will be flying her out to another base, most likely Landstuhl.”

“ _If_ she stabilizes?” Ali asks weakly.

He sighs and nods. “If was the word used with me. What I will say, is she’s back in our hands. Everyone in that hospital will give their all to keep her alive. We don’t give up on our people. Ever.”

Ali slowly sits down in a chair. “When...when can I see her?”

Green shakes his head. “I don’t know. Perhaps once she gets to Germany. I promise you, Mrs. Harris, I will keep you in the loop. Everything I know, you’ll know.”

Ali nods. “Thank you, Major Green.”

He kneels down in front of her. “There’s something you should know. No one has ever lasted that long with that bastard that had her. She fought to stay alive. Have confidence in the hospital staff. But have the utmost belief in your wife. If she survived that bastard I don’t think there’s any way she’s going to die on us now.”

Ali manages to smile. “When you put it that way, I can believe it. Thank you.”

He smiles and nods. He pats her on the leg. “Would it be okay if I stuck around? That way as soon as I get her medical report you will have it.”

Grandma pats his shoulder. “Of course you can stay. Would you like some coffee?”

The major smiles and stands. “I’d like that very much, ma’am.”

As he walks away with Grandma, Ali buries her hands in her face and finally sobs. Tears that had been absent until now come out in waterfalls. Soon she is in the middle of a mob of teammates. Whitney kisses Ali’s cheek.

“Leave it to hardhead to scare the crap out of us.”

Ali chuckles through her tears. “Damn right. I need to call my dad.”

“Deb’s got that taken care of. She’ll call Tiffany, too,” Abby tells her.

“Okay.”

HAO takes Ali’s hands. “Ali, now that you know she’s safe, you need to eat. You’ve barely eaten or had anything to drink since we got the word she was missing. Ashlyn will be pissed if you don’t eat or drink and end up sick.”

Ali sighs and nods. “You’re right. Maybe something light. Oatmeal, maybe? Anything heavier and I’ll get sick.”

Pinoe nods. “One bowl of oatmeal coming up.” Everyone looks at her in surprise. She frowns. “What? I can make oatmeal!” she says indignantly.

Everyone chuckles and Alex goes and links arms with her. “I’ll help her, Kriegs, just in case.”

Ali smiles, amused by her teammates. She takes a deep breath. “Thank you guys so much. I don’t...I can’t...I just...I...”

And all the emotions finally hit her. She had buried so much to stay strong and this time she can’t keep them in. She sobs in the arms of her friends until she finally drifts off to sleep.

Which turns out to be a blessing in surprise when Alex and Pinoe both ruin the pot of oatmeal.

* * *

 

A couple of hours later, Ali has awakened from her nap, showered and is now eating a bowl of oatmeal prepared by her mother...who made Alex and Pinoe watch to see how it’s done. As she drinks a bottle of PowerAde by Dawn’s order, her phone starts to ring with its standard ringtone. HAO is the closest to it and picks it up.

“Unknown caller, International,” she reads.

“ANSWER! Could be a hospital phone!” Chris yells.

HAO clicks it. “Hello?” She listens a second. “Uh, she’s unavailable at the moment, can I tell her who is calling?” she asks, knowing a few reporters had managed to get Ali’s phone number. “One moment please.” She covers the phone. “It’s an Elizabeth Grady?”

Ali leaps out her chair, her open PowerAde falling in Abby’s lap. Abby rolls her eyes. “I hope Gatorade doesn’t hear about this bath,” she mumbles.

Ali grabs the phone from HAO. “Elizabeth? It’s Ali!”

“Hello, Ali. I heard about your wife. I’m so sorry about what happened to her. Will she be okay?”

Ali seems to deflate. It was just a courtesy call. “We’re still waiting for the full medical report but we believe so. She will just need time to recover.”

Elizabeth smiles. “Good. Well, perhaps she and her daughter can recover together,” she replies.

“Yes, we’re hoping she can...” and then the words really hit Ali. “What did you say?” she asks breathlessly.

Elizabeth chuckles. “I said she can recover with her daughter. All the paperwork and bullshit is finished on this end. All that’s left if for you to file Malak as your child in the States. Congratulations, Ali, you have a daughter.”

Ali drops to her knees. “Oh my God!”

Whit and HAO drop beside her, nervous about the stunned look on her face.

“She’s...are you serious?”

“Very. Would you like me to tell Ashlyn or do you want to tell her?”

“You! You tell her, Elizabeth. Give her something more to fight for!” Ali insists.

“I’ll go that way now. Would you like a call back when I see her?”

Ali bites her lip a moment. “I...I don’t...no...no, I’ll wait for the doctors call. But thank you.”

“My pleasure. Thank you for adopting Malak. And congratulations on your new family.”

“Thank you, Elizabeth! Thank you so much!” Ali hangs up the phone, clutching it to her heart.

“Al? You okay?” HAO presses gently.

Ali looks from HAO over to Whit, who looks scared. Ali gives her a smile. “You’ve got a Goddaughter.”

Whit’s eyes widen. Slowly what Ali is saying registers with everyone.

“MALAK! You got the clearance to adopt Malak!” Pinoe hollers.

Ali can only nod as Whit wraps her up in a huge hug. “Oh, Ali! I am so happy! Oh, Ash, is going to flip!” Whit squeals.

“She is! And now she has even more motivation to be okay. She won’t want our daughter to lose another parent!”

Ali is pulled up from the floor by Tammye and Deb who engulf her in a hug. Soon everyone is laughing and hugging, something they wouldn’t have thought possible just a few hours before.

* * *

 

Ashlyn’s eye slowly flutters open. It takes her a second to realize her face is too swollen to allow her left eye to be of use. Her right eye slowly scans the room she is in. Everything is blurry but it doesn’t look like gray cement. Maybe that’s a good thing?

She finally comes around to a shape leaning down beside her. She flinches away.

“Whoa! Easy, Cap,” Andrews says softly.

Ashlyn tries to speak but her mouth feels like sandpaper. Andrews pats her on the shoulder.

“You can’t talk right now. Your face is numbed while they try to figure out if they can surgically fix your cheek here or if you have to go somewhere else.”

Ashlyn gives a slight nod to show she understands. She slowly lifts up her hands, moaning at the pain in her shoulders. She sees the bandages on her wrists and then looks at Andrews.

He sighs. “You want a rundown, don’t you?” Ashlyn barely nods. “Okay. Your ass got slowed down by a through and through. Nothing major hit and whoever treated it for you did damn good. That slow bleeder could have killed you.” He take a deep breath, emotion in his eyes. “Then...then when that sadistic bastard had you he...he did...fuck, he fucking did all sorts of shit we went through in survival training and more. Your left shoulder was dislocated from hanging too long. Your right is pretty stretched in the tendons and muscles. Your wrists from mid-forearm to your palms is just...they’re fucking raw, Cap.” He takes a deep breath. “Burns, whip marks, drag marks...fuck, Ash, you’re fucked up because I left you.” He sobs and drops his head to the bed. “I’m so fucking sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry.”

He just keeps repeating that over and over as Ashlyn carefully lifts her hand and places it on his head. It’s all she can do to comfort her friend, whom she holds no ill will towards. She did her job and saved her friend. That’s what matters to her. She did her job.

A few minutes later, Andrews gets himself collected. He takes a deep breath and stands up. He stares into Ashlyn’s eyes.

“Promise me, when you get better, you’ll punch my ass out for leaving you.”

Ashlyn slowly shakes her head. She musters all the strength she can to say one word. “Fr...iend.”

Andrews sobs again. He wipes at his face. “Cap...you need to find better friends,” he tells her.

She shakes her head no and takes his hand, squeezing it weakly. “Fri...end,” she croaks again.

“Damn you, woman.” He pats her hand. “I love you, you know?”

Ashlyn smiles and nods. She squeezes his hand again, her only way to say she loves him, too. Her eye start to droop. Andrews smiles at her.

“Take a nap, Ash. You’re safe now. I’ll be right here when you wake back up.”

Ashlyn lets her eye slip closed. Even with all the meds she is on, her body hurts like it never has before. She’s trying to remember how long she was missing but it’s no use. She falls into the void as her body struggles to heal.

* * *

 

Ali’s eyes flutter open. Warm arms hold her and she smiles, loving the feeling of safety Ashlyn’s arms always give her. Then her face falls. It takes her a second to remember the arms wrapped around her are her mother’s not Ashlyn’s. It’s especially weird since she is in Ashlyn’s childhood bedroom in the bed she and her wife share when visiting Orlando. She feels a kiss pressed to the back of her head.

“Sleep well, honey?”

Ali rolls to her back and smiles at her mother. “Yeah, I guess. Um...how did I get in here?”

Deb grins. “You fell asleep mid-pizza slice. Chris picked you up and brought you in here. I joined you around 10 last night.”

Ali looks confused then looks over at the clock. “So that’s...7 a.m.?”

“Yes. Honey, you hadn’t slept since you found out she was missing. Your body gave out when it just couldn’t go any longer.”

“Oh. The team?”

“A few are still here. You can guess who,” she jokes and Ali nods, smiling. “The rest went back to the hotel. They start back to training today. Jill says it’s up to you whether or not you go.”

Ali thinks a moment. “I go. I’ll just ask Dawn to hold my phone and answer it when it rings. Ashlyn would want me to play. She’d feel bad if I didn’t because of her. I may not have my head clear enough to start the next game but I’ll at least make a showing for her.”

Deb gives her a kiss on the temple. “I thought as much. The van leaves at 8 a.m.”

Ali smiles and sits up. “Then I need a shower and a ton of make-up if I want to even slightly look good to maybe feel good and hopefully play good.”

Debbie laughs and gets up. “I’ll start the coffee. Good luck with the motto.”

Ali grins and grabs the make-up bag she keeps at the Harris house. When she appears in the kitchen 45 minutes later, Abby grins at her.

“There’s the Kriegs we know and love.”

“Definitely,” Pinoe agrees. “I mean, she walked in yesterday with no make-up on and I almost called the police thinking it was a trespasser!”

The others laugh as Ali mock-glares at Pinoe. “Watch it, woman.”

Pinoe just winks. Whitney walks over and puts her arm around Ali’s shoulder. “You sure about practice?”

Ali nods. “Yes. I won’t let the team down. That would hurt Ashlyn more than anything if she thought you all suffered because of her. Heck, she’ll probably be mad when she hears the game was postponed,” she jokes.

The others laugh and agree. After a quick breakfast and more than a couple cups of coffee, the players get in the van and make their way to the practice facility. The others are thrilled to see Ali. Jill pulls her into a hug.

“Your phone?”

“Giving it to Dawn if I can.”

Jill nods. “Perfect. And Kriegs? She’d be proud of you.”

Ali smiles. “I know. That’s why I’m here.”

Jill nods as Ali hands off her phone to Dawn and starts to stretch. The coach doesn’t even say a word when Ali wears her dog tags for the whole practice.

* * *

 

Ashlyn has no idea how much time has passed next time she opens her eyes. She does see she has a new visitor and this one makes her heart skip a beat. Elizabeth Grady smiles down at her.

“The doctors explained you can’t talk and can only have one visitor at a time. That’s why Sergeant Andrews let me step in for now. Plus that poor man was so tired he was about to fall on his face. He was ordered back to his bunk to sleep. I hope he followed that directive.”

Ashlyn smiles and nods.

“Well, I spoke to Ali a little while ago and she asked me to speak with you.” She pauses. “All the paperwork is done and the red tape is cut. All that remains is for you and Ali to officially file things in the States and Malak is your daughter.”

Tears well up in Ashlyn’s eye and her heart and BP monitors go berserk. She lifts a shaking hand to Elizabeth, who takes it and gives it a kiss.”

“Congratulations, Ashlyn. You two are going to give that little girl a better life than we could have ever imagined for her.”

Ashlyn nods her head as two nurses and a doctor race in to see why the monitors are going nuts. Elizabeth stands.

“All is good! She just found out she’s a mother now. I’d say that gives her extra motivation to get better.”

The doctor chuckles and steps up beside the bed. “Is that true, Captain?”

Ashlyn nods and lifts up her thumb. He pats her leg.

“Good. I was actually on my way to speak with you.” He sighs and glances at Elizabeth. “Umm...”

“Ah! Right. I’m out of here.” She pats Ashlyn’s leg. “Get well soon, Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn nods then turns to the doctor. He sits on the edge of her bed.

“Captain Harris, the bastard that did this to you is dead. If he wasn’t there’s a lot of people who would be happy to beat the crap out him. I’d be first in line for that.” He takes a deep breath. “Your cheek is badly shattered. We just...we can’t fix that here but we can’t leave it untreated long. The swelling is pressing into your eye and damage is permanent if it’s not addressed soon. For the night, we’ll be using cold packs and medicine to keep the swelling from getting worse. Then tomorrow you will be flown to Germany and taken to Landstuhl Regional Medical Center for surgery. They will probably have to install a plate in your cheek though the surgeon will make that call on site after he checks your scans himself.” He pats Ashlyn on the leg. “They’ll get you as healed up as they can and then, Captain, you’re going home. Congratulations, your tour in hell is over.”

Ashlyn slowly shakes her head. He chuckles.

“How surprising? An officer not willing to accept that their tour is over. Look, by the time you finish rehab and get cleared to go back in the field, it will be well into 2016. You’re done here in December. You won’t be back here, Captain. At least not on this tour. And if you do get sent back here in the future, I hope you keep your ass out of our hospital.”

Ashlyn sighs and nods. Part of her is excited about the prospect of going home. But she is also worried about once again leaving her men behind because she is injured. He stands and pats her leg.

“Rest, Captain. You’ll have a long journey tomorrow.”

Ashlyn reluctantly closes her eye, her body still fighting exhaustion.

* * *

 

“Uh oh! Hair is in a bun! Shit’s about to go down!” Kling says when she sees Ali tying up her hair.

Ali grins at her and winks. “Damn right!”

They line up for the scrimmage and wait for Jill to blow the whistle. As soon as she does, Ali pushes up the right flank and receives the ball from Abby. She takes a few steps then launches it towards the box just before Lauren gets to her. Lauren gives her a smile, then turns to follow the ball. The two teams are doing good keeping the ball in play just outside of both boxes but it finally goes out for a corner on the end Ali is defending. As the teams line up, Carli (who is on the other team) pats Ali on the shoulder.

“Glad to see you out here, Kriegs. You’re doing awesome.”

Ali smiles. “Thanks, Car. That means a lot to me.”

Carli nods then makes a cut to try to get away from the defender as Pinoe sends the ball deep into the box. It bounces around in the mixing bowl a bit and then Ali gets her foot on it and clears it deep. As she runs to follow it, a man leaps in front of her and snaps her photo.

“HEY!” she screams as she slams into him and they fall into a heap on the ground. She shoves him. “What the fuck?”

He snaps several more pics before Tony, Graeme and Jill grab him. He throws up his hands.

“I’m press! Just getting pics of Mrs. Krieger-Harris for the paper,” he explains.

Ali gets in his face. “You could have ASKED, asshole! What the hell was that?”

“Just wanted to make sure people see you out playing a game while your wife suffers. A little proof you are a heartless bitch who couldn’t care less about- -HEY!”

Ali leaps at him, grabbing his collar by one hand and drawing back her fist to deck him. Luckily Jill releases the man and leaps forward to stop the punch making contact. She traps Ali’s arm over her shoulder as Carli grabs Ali from behind. Ali glares at the man.

“I love my wife with EVERY fiber of my being! And I know she will be someplace she can WATCH this next game and I am going to do my best because I know how much she’ll love that! Don’t you EVER question my love and devotion to Ashlyn Harris! I will NOT stand for it!”

By this time, Tobin has fetched security and they take over detaining the man. Jill looks at the two guards. “If someone disrupts my practice again there will be hell to pay!”

The men nod and escort the man from the field. Everyone slowly turns and looks at Ali. She runs a hand over her face, then glares at everyone.

“What the hell are you all staring at? There’s a scrimmage going on!”

She turns and jogs back to her starting position. Hope gives her a pat on the back and nods to Jill. The coach claps her hands together.

“You heard, Kriegs. Let’s do this.”

The teams quickly reset and the game starts again. And not one person watching would dare say Ali wasn’t as fierce and focused as always. She would make her wife very proud.

And later in the privacy of a shower, she would cry and wonder if anyone else would think she is doing the wrong thing by playing the game.

* * *

 

Ashlyn is waiting for the orderlies to come and transport her to the airfield. She stares out a window at all the people going about their business. She realizes she will miss it here because it will always feel like she left things unfinished. A reflection in the window makes her turn towards the door. She frowns when she sees the four Rangers that had once threatened her standing there. Sergeant Kerrigan steps forward.

“First things first, we were wrong. Davis is a dick. He’s lucky you just punched him and broke his nose.”

Ashlyn manages a smile and a nod. Valentine then steps forward.

“You’re a hell of an officer and soldier, Captain Harris. You didn’t give those bastards a damn thing other than frustration.” He takes a breath. “When we rescued you, you were in a lot of pain. I think...I think you thought that fuck still had you. You started to whisper over and over your name, rank and serial number.” He pats her on the arm. “You never broke, Captain. You never broke and you never gave him anything he could use against the US Army. I wanted to make sure you knew that. It’s the bravest damn thing I’ve ever seen.”

Ashlyn breathes a sigh of relief. She had so little memory after a time and had worried she’d given him an answer to one of his questions. Now she knows she didn’t. She reaches out her hand to Valentine.

“Tha...you,” she croaks.

He nods. “You’re welcome. Now stop talking. Doc’s orders.”

Ashlyn grins as best she can and nods. Powers and Pierson step up beside the others. Kerrigan looks at them.

“ATTENTION!”

The four men snap to attention and brings their hands up to salute. Ashlyn swallows hard and forces her right arm up to her head and returns the salute. Kerrigan nods.

“Anytime you need us, we got your back, Captain. Take care and hope you’re recovered soon.”

Ashlyn nods again and the four men leave. She rolls her head and stares up at the ceiling.

“ _I didn’t let my men, my country or my wife down. I kept my honour_ ,” she tells herself, relieved that one big question had been answered. She could heal and go home to her wife and daughter without the weight of that guilt hanging over her head.

She closes her eye as a tear of relief slips down her cheek. She hopes by the time she can use both eyes, it will be the face of love she will be looking upon.

* * *

 

“Natze! How are you?” Ali says happily.

“I’m great! How is Ashlyn?” Nadine Angerer asks immediately.

Ali sighs. “She’s in bad shape to be honest. But the Army is flying her to Landstuhl for some surgeries and to get her on the road to recovery. I’m staying in Florida for now to play in our game against Brazil. I want her to see me play for her. Is there any chance you could maybe visit her? Maybe watch the game with her or something?”

Nadine chuckles. “I’d love to! But how do I get on base?”

Ali stares at the card from Major Green and thinks about Colonel Menninger’s number in her phone. “I have a couple of calls to make. Once it’s set and I know when she can have visitors I can let you know.”

“Perfect. Should I take her anything?”

“Uh, I don’t know. She has to have surgery on her face.” Ali takes a gasping breath. “The motherfuckers shattered her cheekbone.”

“Crap...” Nadine shakes her head, wondering what shape her friend is in.

“Yeah. So, I’m not sure what she can eat or drink. If I find out when I get you cleared, I’ll let you know. Otherwise you might have to find out after the first visit.”

“Well, I will do all I can for her. Might even scare up a couple of the other girls, too, if I can get us all cleared to visit. I promise to take care of your wife as best as I can before you arrive,” Nadine promises.

“You rock, Nadine! Thank you so much! Look, I hate to do this, but I need to call home, too. So much is going on it’s nuts. I really owe you for this help.”

“Well, next year be nice to the Thorns. How’s that as payback?”

Ali chuckles. “Okay. I promise to be nice to the Thorns...and not beat them too badly.”

Nadine starts to laugh. “Well, I guess I will take that. Talk to you soon, Ali.”

“Count on it. Thanks again, Natze.”

“Anytime, my friend.”

Ali hangs up and sighs in relief. She can’t be there for her wife immediately but she can rally friends to help in her stead. It was the best she can do while preparing to honour her wife the best way she can: by putting in a solid 90 and delivering a win in her hometown. She rubs her dog tags.

“I love you so much, sweetheart. This game is for you.”

She hops off her bed and goes into the bathroom to touch up her make-up before going down to lunch. They’d had their last practice before the game tomorrow. She is meeting with Ashlyn’s family that afternoon to deliver the special passes to them. They would be introduced on the field before the game and US Soccer was making a special presentation to them for their support of the US Team and in tribute to Ashlyn’s service to the game and the country. It had been planned before Ashlyn went missing and was even more poignant now.

“They better make sure you can see the whole game or I’ll make heads roll,” Ali promises the tags.

She walks out of the room and goes to the stairwell to go down to the team luncheon. She jumps in fright as she opens the door and finds Pinoe, Tobin and JJ standing on the landing.

“What the hell? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

Pinoe grins. “Nah. Just wanted to escort you to lunch. We knew you wouldn’t take the elevator alone and then it just didn’t seem right to make you walk alone so we waited for you here.”

“And you couldn’t just wait in the hallway?”

“I suggested that,” JJ states, then glares at Pinoe. “Someone else said this would be funnier.”

“And I agreed with the need for laughter,” Tobin finishes.

Ali looks at all three and starts to chuckle. “Two of you are certifiable and one of you is too easily swayed. I’ll let you guys figure out who’s who.” She links arms with JJ. “Let’s head to lunch.”

The quartet smile and make their way down to the dining room. They have just walked in when Ali’s phone starts to ring. They all freeze.

It’s the “Jaws” theme.

* * *

 

“The plane leaves in 20 minutes! Just give me 2!” Andrews begs.

The doctor considers a moment, then nods. Andrews smiles and steps up to Ashlyn’s bed. He holds up her phone and her eyes widen.

“I know you can’t talk but figure you’re awake enough to listen.” She nods. He grins and hits the send button and then the speaker mode.

“ASHLYN?!”

“Uh, sort of. Ali, it’s Michael Andrews.”

“Michael? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. But your wife is about to board a plane for Germany. I figured you’d probably want to speak to her first. You’re on speaker.”

Ali gasps. “Ashlyn? Oh, baby, can you hear me?”

“She’s nodding,” Andrews reports.

“Ashlyn, I love you so, so much. I am so proud of you and I just...oh, baby, I love you so much and I am so thankful that you will be okay and that you’ll still be around for me and Malak and for everyone.” She takes a deep breath. “We play Brazil tomorrow and there is a special ceremony for your family before the game. It was a surprise we’ve had planned for a while and it’s even more important now. I hope you get to see the whole thing. If not I’ll make sure I get a copy of it to show you. I fly out tomorrow night from Orlando International and will see you on Sunday morning. I love you so, so much, Ashlyn. So fucking much and I can’t wait to see you!”

Andrews smiles. “Ali, she tapped her chest. I think you know what she means.”

Ali grins. “It means she loves me, too. Oh, honey, I can’t wait to see you. I am so, so proud of you and I can’t wait to hold you in my arms. And you can tell the doctors I don’t give a damn what they say: I’m giving you a hug.”

“She’s grinning,” Andrews relays. “Uh, Ali, I hate to do this but they need to load this animal into a crate and get her in the cargo hold. Hey...her middle finger works!”

Ali laughs. “Go figure she makes sure that is okay. Ashlyn, I love you. Have a safe trip and I will see you in two days.”

“GET WELL SOON, ASH!” Pinoe yells.

“Yeah, like Pinhead says, get well soon,” Tobin adds a little quieter.

“She crossed her heart,” Andrews reports. “I’ll tuck her phone in her bag so she’ll have it in Germany. Talk to you later, Ali.”

“Bye, Michael. Be safe.”

“I’ll try.”

He hangs up the phone and buries it down in Ashlyn’s kit bag to keep it from getting damaged. He watches as they load his captain...his friend...into a different bed for transport. Finally he is able to step up beside her. He takes her hand.

“I’ll never forget what you did for me and Newton and the others. Never. You’re my hero and my friend. When you get back to the States my fiancé wants to take you to dinner. And when I get home, I’m buying you a beer or 10.” Ashlyn gives a half smile. He leans down and gives her a gentle hug. “Love you, Ash,” he whispers to the sister he never had.

She nods against his neck, her tears dampening his shoulders. He steps back and grabs her bag. Twenty minutes later Ashlyn takes a deep breath as the plane engines rumble to life. She glances out the window and sees Andrews and a few others standing nearby. She lifts her hand up to wave to them as the plane starts to taxi to the runway. She sighs.

She is leaving Iraq forever.


	57. Chapter 57

Ashlyn feels a gentle hand on her cheek and hears a conversation jumbled by the drugs she is on.

“She’s been in and out. She saw most of the game. She missed the opening, though, but I showed it to her on the internet and she cried,” Nadine tells Ali. “Every time she saw you on screen she’d lift her thumb. Right now she can’t talk because she’s pretty numbed up in preparation for the surgery tomorrow. I told her you were coming but, honestly, Ali, I’m not sure she knows what I was saying.”

Ali smiles. “Thanks, Natze. It means so much to me that you came and stayed with her. And I don’t care if she can’t talk right now. She’s alive.” She chokes up. “I can’t imagine...” she can’t finish the statement.

Nadine hugs her from behind. She smiles as she sees something. “See that wrinkle in her forehead?”

“Yeah.”

“That means she is trying to wake up,” she informs the brunette. “My guess is she knows you’re here.”

Ali smiles, praying that is true. Her wife is nearly unrecognizable on the left side of her face. But the right, though a little bruised and puffy, is the woman she knows and loves. She leans over and kisses that cheek.

“Ashlyn, sweetheart, I am here. I am here and I love you and I will make sure everything is done to help you get better. And you will get better. We have a little girl now and you have to be better for her.”

Ashlyn’s mouth curls up on the right side. Her eyes start to flutter. Ali’s heart starts to beat faster.

“That’s it, baby. Open your eyes just for a few minutes. I want you to know I’m here. You’re safe and I’m here and...and...oh, Ash, I love you so much.”

Ashlyn’s right eye finally opens. The left is still too swollen. She squints a bit until the two figures beside her come into focus. Both ladies see the spark in her eyes as she recognizes Ali. The blonde lifts a bandaged arm and hand, reaching for her wife. Ali takes the hand and kisses the knuckles.

“I love you, Ashlyn. I love you so much.”

Ashlyn brings her other hand up and lays it upon her chest as she tries to mouth “Love you, too”. Ali smiles and leans her forehead down to her wife’s. They both just revel in the comfort of a small act that a few days before seemed likely to never happen again.

“I knew you’d come back to me, Ashlyn. I knew you’d come back to me and to Malak and our whole family. I knew it.”

Nadine pats Ali on the back then quietly makes her exit.

* * *

 

Ashlyn had not stayed awake long. This gives Ali a chance to really look over her wife. She sees the bandages on her arms and carefully examines the hand she still holds. Ashlyn’s fingernails are split and broken down below the quick. Unknown to Ali, this is from when Ashlyn had been on the floor of the hut, her fingers scraping the cement in pain.

“Oh, my love,” Ali says, kissing each fingertip gently.

She eases the blankets back. She can see the patches of gauze under the thin hospital gown and frowns.

“Those are burns.”

Ali turns and sees a woman standing just inside the room. She walks over and extends her hand.

“I’m General Walcott. I’ll be doing the surgery on Ashlyn’s face tomorrow.”

Ali shakes her hand. “Burns?”

Walcott studies the woman carefully. Yes, she is scared and upset but there is also an innate strength in her eyes that tells the doctor Ali can handle the truth.

“I’ll be honest, Mrs. Krieger-Harris, your wife is in bad shape. She will be okay, but it’s going to be a while.” She takes a deep breath. “She was tortured for over 2 days. She hasn’t been able to confirm everything that happened but the burns come from some sort of crude electrocution device.” Ali gasps. “Strong enough to hurt and to burn but not enough to kill. Those wounds will heal in time but a few may leave scars. Based on some trauma in her nose, and on the history of the man that had her, we suspect waterboarding was done for an extended period of time. On her back there are welts and cuts that come from the use of a leather bullwhip.”

“Fucking monsters,” Ali grumbles.

The general nods. “I agree. The bullet wound on her side is what is termed as a through and through. It entered her lower back right side and exited in a straight line out the front right. It missed all major organs and the blood loss from it was the major concern. Given that she was running while bleeding she probably lost more blood than normal. However, whoever treated it for her while she was in hiding did a remarkable job and the herbs they used not only helped to clot the wound but did, in fact, spur healing. That probably saved her life.”

“Thank God,” Ali mumbles.

Walcott nods. “Indeed. Her face...that was caused by blunt force trauma. My guess is a club or something similar was used. Her bone was cracked with one blow then broken with a second. I will have a plate ready if necessary but I feel like the pieces are large enough I can get them back together without the use of the plate. I won’t know for sure until I see it during the surgery tomorrow.”

“Whatever you need to do, I trust you,” Ali says honestly, feeling at ease with this woman who is being open and honest regarding Ashlyn’s injuries. Most people she had spoken to had glossed over things by saying Ash looked bad but would be okay. “What happened to her arms?”

Walcott sighs. “The bastard had her cuffed. She was dragged at one point, most likely by her cuffed wrists. We can see the evidence on her legs and torso of road rash associated injuries.” She shakes her head. “Then...when she was being tortured, he would use the cuffs to hang her from the ceiling. She has been skinned down to the bone in areas. We’ve got special vacuum dressing on them that we normally use on burn patients. Hopefully that will help knit the skin together without the need for grafts. It works by using a controlled pressure- -”

Ali nods. “I’m familiar with those dressings. Our adopted daughter is in burn treatment for injuries she suffered in Iraq.”

“Ah, okay. The hanging also dislocated her left shoulder and severely strained the muscles in her right. Her final injury is a dislocated knee that we’ve already put back in place. The ortho that treated it said it was probably from falling to the floor at some point. Everything inside looks okay, just swollen and maybe a slight sprain.” She takes a deep breath. “I know everything I’ve told you sounds bad but I can tell you’re a woman that wants real answers not bullshit.” Ali grins and nods. “But what I want you to concentrate on is this: everything we see here can be fixed. She will have scars, she has some healing to go to be back to normal health, but she WILL heal. Your wife went through things that would have destroyed a lot of people; she survived a man we know relishes in causing this sort of pain and most of his victims barely made it past the 24 hour mark. Captain Harris is a damn strong woman with a lot to live for and she will eventually walk back into your home physically fine.”

Ali nods. “Thank you for saying all of that, Dr. Walcott. And I heard what you didn’t say. I’ll pay anything, do anything, to get her the mental help she’ll need, too. I’ll make her whole again whatever it takes.”

Walcott smiles. “I believe it, Mrs. Krieger-Harris.”

Ali studies the woman a moment. “You know, you’re the only one that uses my hyphenated name, not just Harris.”

Walcott chuckles. “Probably because I am the only one who watches soccer every chance she gets.”

Ali grins. “Remind me to get you a jersey signed by the team.”

Walcott nods. “I’d frame it and show it off proudly. Now, let me check to see where your wife’s swelling and nerve reactions are. If all looks good, she’ll go into surgery at 6 a.m. tomorrow.”

Ali says a silent prayer. “Good. The sooner the better.”

* * *

 

A little while later, Ashlyn wakes again. She turns her head when she feels a pressure near her right hand. She smiles a little when she sees it wasn’t a dream: her wife is really there. She lifts her hand and strokes through the ebony locks that frame a sleeping face.

“ _I love you_ ,” she thinks to herself, wishing she could say the words out loud.

Her fingers tracing Ali’s cheek start to register with the defender. Ali sits up, blinking away her exhaustion.

“Hey! You’re awake again!” She stands and pulls her hair up into a messy bun. “I’ve got great news for you. The doctor evaluated you earlier and has decided to fix your face in the morning.” Ashlyn’s eyes light up. “I let our families and the team know. Pinoe told me to tell you to ask for improvements so you’re not the dog you were before,” Ali relays with a twinkle in her eyes.

Ashlyn grins and carefully lifts her middle finger. Ali laughs.

“I’ll give her your response. Better yet!” She pulls out her phone and takes a pic of Ashlyn with the finger up. She taps out a message in the group text she’s been using for updates.

_Pinoe: I passed on your message about Ash asking for improved looks. She has a response for you._

Ali sends that message then sends another text with just the pic. Ashlyn just grins. Within seconds Ali is getting responses from everyone. She reads each text to Ashlyn until the blonde falls back to sleep, a small smile still upon her face.

* * *

 

After her surgery, Ashlyn is pretty much kept immobile in an ICU bed for 2 days to give her cheekbones time to set. Ali had only been allowed to visit her a few times as they had to keep the blonde from getting worked up. When Ashlyn is finally moved back to a regular care room, Ali stations herself beside the bed and refuses to move. Nadine had brought her lunch and a special surprise. Ali’s eyes brighten.

“Silke!”

The two former teammates embrace. The retired keeper pats Ali on the back.

“You need to rest. You look like shit.”

Ali chuckles. “You were always such a sweet talker, Silke.”

“We’ve brought you lunch. Lord knows you’ve barely eaten,” Nadine tells her, offering her a bag.

“Bring...enough...for me?” Ashlyn asks weakly.

The three women spin around and Ali leaps towards the bed. “Ashlyn? Are you with us?”

Ashlyn is blinking her eyes; yep, both eyes. “My face hurts.”

“Hurts me, too,” Nadine jokes.

Ashlyn’s eyes narrow in a grin and even look a little more alive than last time Ali had seen them. “Bitch,” she croaks.

Ali grabs a cup of water and holds the straw to Ashlyn’s mouth. The woman drinks appreciatively.

“Just a little, honey. Doctors don’t want you to drink too much,” Ali cautions and eases the cup away.

“My...face...?” Ashlyn asks.

Ali sets the cup down and stares into her wife’s eyes. “The doctor was able to secure the bones with titanium miniplates and surgical screws. The holes she used to go in are so tiny it’s insane! The swelling has already gone down considerably and there is no permanent damage to your eyes or your sinuses. They are going to keep you on a soft diet for a few days and I know this is crazy to say, but you need to avoid coughing or sneezing for a week.”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes. “Oh, is that all,” she says weakly.

Ali smiles and strokes a hand through her hair. “Ashlyn, you are going to be fine. You are...you are pretty hurt but you will be fine. They’ve started reducing the meds and they think you may get out of here in 3 weeks or so once your arms and burns and stuff heal.”

“Yeah?”

Ali nods. “Oh, yeah.”

“You’re tough as nails, Ash. Always have been. You’ll be fine,” Nadine says encouragingly.

“I’ll try to be,” Ashlyn vows. “Hungry,” she adds.

Silke taps Nadine’s shoulder. “We’ll go see what the nurses can get you; give you two time alone.”

Ali nods her thanks their two friends step out. Ali strokes a hand through Ashlyn’s hair. “I was so scared, Ash. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you. Especially not that way.” She leans over and kisses Ashlyn’s lips. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” Ashlyn thinks a second. “A lot of things are...fuzzy. Andrews?”

Ali smiles. “Your whole team is fine. Only you were caught. Your plan worked. They got away and were able to...eventually...get help back to you.”

“The family?”

Ali shrugs. “I...I don’t know. I’m sure someone knows and I promise you I will harass Menninger, Green and anyone else I can to find out for you.”

“Thank you.” Ashlyn thinks some more. “In...Iraq...the hospital...did Elizabeth Grady come see me?”

Ali’s eyes brighten exponentially and Ashlyn already knows the answer. “Yes. After she called me I told her to visit you. Malak is out little girl now, Ash. All we have to do is file all the official papers in Virginia and she is ours.”

A tear slips from Ashlyn’s eye. “Ours...she’s ours. She’s our daughter!”

“Damn right she is. And I can’t wait to tell her.” She grabs her phone. “She’s been having Tiffany and Dad send pictures for your every day. You’ve got a bunch to see.”

Ashlyn smiles as Ali lies down beside her on the bed and takes her through the slide show of all the pictures. Ashlyn starts to lean her head on Ali’s shoulder but then jumps and winces.

“Oh! Easy, honey. They said it would be best to keep your head straight.”

“Yeah...kinda got that,” Ashlyn mumbles.

Ali stares at her in concern. Ashlyn opens her eyes and sees the worried frown. She lifts up her hand and strokes Ali’s cheek.

“I’m going to be okay. I...I might have...issues with...the memories. But I’ll get past that shit, too. I promise. I’ll be the wife and mother you and Malak need eventually. I promise,” she vows.

Ali leans over and gives her a kiss. “I know you will.”

“How long are you here?” Ashlyn asks.

Ali sighs. “Only a few more days.”

“Good. Malak needs you.”

Ali nods. “I know. I hate leaving you but...but they said you’d be here a few weeks.” She flips to something else on her phone. “We’ve already got a schedule set up so you won’t be here alone. When I leave your Mom and Chris are coming in. Then Mom and Kyle. And then Dad and Vicki. If it looks like you’ll be here longer we’ll come up with a new schedule.”

Ashlyn chuckles, wincing as it makes her cheek sting. “You all are amazing. And I love all of you very much.”

They kiss once more. Ali keeps her head against her wife’s until Nadine and Silke return with a nurse who has some broth and jello for the blonde. Ashlyn groans.

“I could really use a burger,” she whines.

“Soft food now; burgers later,” the nurse promises.

“Like later tonight?” Ashlyn asks hopefully.

The nurse chuckles. “Like later in three weeks. But nice try,” she says as she leaves.

Ashlyn grunts. Ali helps her to eat as the four friends sit and talk until Ashlyn falls asleep to let the healing continue.

* * *

 

Ali wipes the tears from her eyes as she hugs her wife as tightly as she can.

“Please, Alex...please don’t cry. I’ll be home before you know it. And then you and I will talk to Malak and tell her the good news. We’ll be a family soon, honey. Please, just don’t cry, Alex.”

Ali shakes her head. “I can’t help it. I’m just...so scared now.”

Ashlyn takes Ali’s face in her hand. “Look at me, baby.” Ali swallows hard and meets the confident hazel eyes still rimmed with bruises. “I’m not going back. I’ve been a POW so they won’t send me back there. I thought...maybe I could talk to Menninger about being a trainer or something. I don’t know.” She takes a deep breath. “It’s going to be 6-12 months before I’m cleared for field duty. Maybe in that time we’ll find a way for me to have a desk job and you won’t ever have to worry about me again.”

Ali stares into her eyes. “You’d...take a desk position...for me?”

“Yes, baby. I never want to scare you like this again.”

Ali gives her as firm a kiss as she can. “But it would scare me. I’d have to watch you waste away in a job that you will hate. Maybe in the next 6-12 months this fear in my heart will ease up. We can discuss it then. I know being in the Corps of Engineers and helping people comes from here,” she taps Ashlyn’s heart. “And I know giving it up completely will destroy you and us. We’ve got time. Let’s just...concentrate on you getting better and me getting over my fear.”

Ashlyn smiles as best she can. “You amaze me, Alex. I love you so much. Thank you for...for being by my side through all this.”

Ali smiles. “No place I’d rather be.”

The two kiss again and Ali’s watch starts to chime. She grunts. “I...have to go.”

Ashlyn nods. “I know. Give our girl a big hug and kiss for me. Tell her I can’t wait to hug her myself.”

Ali smiles. “I’ll tell her. She loves you so much, Ash.”

“And I love her. See you soon, Alex. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

When Ali’s phone alarm starts to chime she knows she can wait no longer. She strokes her hand down Ashlyn’s cheek once more then turns, grabs her bags and hurries out to catch a cab to the airport. She cries most of the flight home, wishing she could stay with her wife.

* * *

 

“Easy, Sissy,” Chris says as he helps Ashlyn walk back from physical therapy.

“I’ve got this, Chris. I do,” Ashlyn insists as she limps along the hallway.

“You look a bit unstable,” Tammye says from behind them.

Ashlyn chuckles. “I fucked up my knee, Mom. Of course I’m unstable.”

Chris laughs as Tammye rolls her eyes. “Smart ass.”

“Always, Mom.”

When the finally get back to her room, Ashlyn lets out a happy breath as she collapses into her bed. Tammye runs her hand over her daughter’s head.

“Do you need water or anything?”

“Water would probably be smart,” Ashlyn decides.

As Tammye reaches for it, Ashlyn grabs her phone. She sees she has a message from her wife and quickly opens it. She smiles as she sees Ali and Malak holding up a Get Well Soon sign. She immediately saves it as her background and then shows it to her mother and brother.

“That’s so cute! Ali’s getting good at colouring,” Chris teases.

Ashlyn smiles. “Definitely.”

Tammye thinks a moment, then broaches a sensitive subject. “Ashlyn...are you still...sure about adopting Malak?”

Ashlyn looks to her mother, wishing she could frown. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well...it’s just that...her people did this to you.”

Ashlyn’s jaw stiffens. “No her ‘people’ didn’t, Mom. Her ‘people’, her family, were murdered and she was disfigured by the bastards that did this to me. And if you want to have anything to do with me, Malak and any other children I have you will never, EVER say something like that again.”

Tammye and Chris were both stunned by the ferocity in Ashlyn’s eyes. Tammye reaches out and takes her daughter’s hand.

“I’m sorry, Ashlyn. I...I didn’t think...I was just worried. I don’t want to see you or Malak hurt again.”

“We won’t be,” Ashlyn assures her in such a way that the conversation is closed.

Chris steps up and places a hand on his mother’s shoulders. “Besides, Mom, look at the bright side: having a kid this way, at least it won’t look like Ash.”

Both women look at him as he begins to chuckle. Ashlyn huffs out a laugh.

“When I’m back on my feet I’ll kick your ass for that remark.”

Tammye swipes him in the stomach as the three settle in to play some cards before Ashlyn’s next check by the nurses.

* * *

 

Ali drops the kettle ball and starts to walk off the burn. Crystal pats her on the butt.

“Good job, Kriegs.”

Crystal grabs the weight. She starts to do the step up on the box Ali had been using. Ali claps her hands.

“That’s it, Crys. Work it, girl!” she encourages.

“Good to see you focused,” Whit says as she walks up.

Ali sighs. “Yeah, I know I sucked yesterday. No need to remind me,” she gripes.

Whit pats her on the shoulder. “Hey, I wasn’t judging you. You know that.”

Ali runs a hand over her face. “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry. Malak had nightmares last night. And I guess...I wondered about Ashlyn...”

Whit nods. “She’ll have them, too. Fuck, how can she not?” Whit thinks a moment. “Al, she’s going to need to speak to someone and she’s gonna hate it. Get Jaime to talk to her. He’ll get through to her.”

Ali glances at Whit. “I hadn’t thought of that. I will. Thanks, Whit.”

Whit smiles. “Anytime. And I mean that.”

Ali gives her arm a squeeze. “I know. Trust me, I know.”

“NEXT!” Crystal says, glaring at the two.

Whit chuckles. “I think Shorty is telling us it’s our turn.”

“Yeah, I am, Jolly Green Giant,” Crystal teases back.

Ali laughs as the two jaw at each other a little. She knows it is more to help her get out of her head than anything else.

“You two are awesome. Thank you,” she says softly.

Crystal gives her a wink. “We got your back, babes.”

Ali chuckles and steps up to do another rep.

* * *

 

“NOOOOOO!”

Chris leaps out of the chair he’d been dozing in the moment his sister screams. He sees her ripping at her IV, the suction on her vacuum dressing, and tearing at her bandages.

“ALEX! HE KILLED HER! HE KILLED HER! I’LL FUCKING KILL HIM!”

Chris hates to do it but grabs his sister in a bear hug. “ASH! Ashlyn, it was a dream! A fucking dream! Calm down, Ashlyn! LISTEN TO ME!”

Nurses race into the room, alerted when Ashlyn had torn off her heart monitor. They help Chris hold her down. Ashlyn is screaming and cussing everyone. A doctor races in with a syringe. He goes to inject her IV.

“She ripped it out!” one of the nurses grunts.

“Shit,” he spits. “Hold her as still as you can!”

The trio do their best to hold the irrational woman. He manages to flip her gown up and jab her in the butt. It takes longer than normal due to the intensity of her adrenaline but finally Ashlyn’s muscles relax and they ease her back into the bed. Chris stands off to the side, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He feels helpless.

The medical personnel work quickly to get all of Ashlyn’s equipment hooked back up. The doctor shakes his head.

“Damn it. We need to get her back up to surgery.”

Chris steps forward. “Why? What happened?”

“The vacuum bandage is dislodged and from what I can see she still needs it. We need to get in there, clean it up and reattach it.” He nods to a nurse. “Go make the call. I’ll see if Dr. Walcott is still here.” He looks at the other nurse. “Track her vitals for us.”

She nods and the medicos start attending to their tasks. After a few minutes, the nurse looks at Chris, who still stands off to the side, wrapped up in himself. She gives him a kind smile.

“You can talk to her, you know. She’ll hear you.”

He nods. “How...how do I help her?”

“You love her, you talk to her, you recognize she went through something we can never understand or fully know. When she needs to scream, you let her. When she needs to cry, you let her. But the most important thing is the first: you love her.”

He steps over and runs a hand over her head. He kisses her forehead. “I love you, Ash. I’ll be here for you. I swear it.”

A couple of orderlies enter to switch Ashlyn to a gurney for transport. As they shift her over, Tammye enters the room after having stepped out for a bathroom break.

“What the hell are you doing to my baby?” she asks in a panic.

Chris wraps his mother in his arms. “She had like a...a nightmare flashback or something. She thought someone killed Ali. She just...she lost it, Mom. They had to drug her but she’d ripped everything out. I couldn’t help her, Mom. I tried. I swear I tried,” he sobs.

Tammye turns and pulls him into a hug. She watches as they get Ashlyn settled on the gurney. The nurse steps to them.

“Come on, I’ll take you to the surgical waiting room.”

The two nod and follow her as Ashlyn is taken in a different direction. Once they are settled in their seats, Tammye looks at Chris.

“Should we call Ali now?”

He thinks a second then shakes his head. “Let’s wait until they are done getting her stabilized. I don’t want to give her false hope and something goes wrong or there is more wrong or...or...let’s just wait.”

Tammye nods and leans up against him. He wraps his mother in his strong arms, wishing he could do more.

* * *

 

“Ah, caffeine heaven,” Ali says as Whitney places a cup in front of her.

“So, I was thinking of going to visit her,” she says.

Ali smiles. “She’d love that. I just have to call and let them know you are approved to visit her.”

“The base that secured?” HAO asks.

Ali shrugs. “The base is secure, yeah, but Ashlyn is secured, too. From fans of mine and hers, to idiots pissed her torturer died the Army is worried about the wrong person getting to her. It’s fucking scary to consider.”

“No shit,” Crystal says. “What about when she comes home?”

Ali shrugs. “I don’t know. I mean, by then she will probably be more able to defend herself and I just had our home security system upgraded. I had that ordered due to Malak. Now I’m even happier to have it.” She takes a deep breath. “You know, most of the time as I think about the future, I see things perfect. Ashlyn home and happy and fine. But that’s not the way it will be.” She smiles at her friends. “You don’t know how much it means to me to have you three and so many other strong women at my back to help me and my family through these next few months.”

HAO grins. “We’ll be around so much you’ll be sick of us. Promise.”

Ali chuckles. “I believe it.”

Talk turns to soccer as her friends do their best to help Ali forget her worries for a little while. It almost works. They had all dug a fork into a slice of chocolate cake when Ali’s phone rings. She stiffens as she reaches for it quickly.

“Tammye?” She listens a second then inhales sharply. “So she’s out of surgery?” She listens some more. “And are the x-rays negative?” She listens more. “So...what does that mean?” She pinches the bridge of her nose as HAO rubs her back. “Okay. So...uh, okay then. Thank you for calling me, Tammye. If you need anything or Chris does, call Nadine. She really will get you anything you need.” She nods. “I love you, too. Thank you so much for keeping me informed. And tell Chris thanks for stopping her before she did more damage.” She nods again. “I will. Take care of yourselves.”

Ali hangs up and stares at the phone as if it would ring again and tell her something different. She finally sets it on the table and refuses to look at her friends. She picks up her fork but her hand is visibly shaking.

“So, uh, Ashlyn had this nightmare thing. Half flashback, I guess. She...she thought...she watched that bastard kill me.”

“Oh, Ali,” HAO murmurs.

“She ripped out her tubes and IV and stuff. Tore up her vacuum bandage so bad they had to take her back to surgery. Had to x-ray her face, too, to make sure the plates and screws were okay.” She tries to pick up a piece of cake but it falls off. She tosses the fork down and buries her face in her hands. “I’m not strong enough for this. I’m not. I’m just...just not!”

She gets up, grabs her purse and storms out of the coffee shop. She is halfway across the parking lot before she remembers that Crystal had driven them over from the gym. She stops in the middle of the road and just stares into the distance. Arms link with hers and guide her towards Crystal’s car. Once she is in the back seat, she buries her face in HAO’s shoulder and weeps.

She cries for the lost arm and innocence of a little girl.

She cries for the nightmares her wife will fight forever.

She cries for the homicidal anger she feels for a man she’s never met.

She cries for a mother and son who felt helpless.

She cries.

And she cries.

And she cries.

After about 10 minutes, she finally gets control of herself. She sits up and starts to wipe her face. Suddenly her mascara tube is in front of her. She looks up at Whitney...then starts to giggle. Soon all four women are giggling as Crystal and HAO also start to shove make-up at the princess. Then they help her apply it and soon Ali looks like an expelled clown college student. The four are laughing hysterically by the time she is declared done. Ali shakes her head.

“You guys are so...I love you so much.”

“Love you, too, Al. We promised Ash we’d look after you. Just keeping our word,” Whitney tells her.

“Well, I’ll make sure to tell her you all went above and beyond.”

* * *

 

Ashlyn is staring out the window at the night sky. She doesn’t really see anything, just lets her mind wander around and around with the same thought: doesn’t Alex deserve better?

When she sees the reflection of someone entering the room, she lets out a grunt when she sees her nurse, Major Gale Carter. “I’m supposed to be resting and getting well. How the hell do I do that if you keep coming in here to poke me and shit?”

The middle-aged African-American nurse has seen and heard worse than a grumpy Ashlyn Harris. She chuckles as she starts to check the blonde’s vitals.

“You know, people tend to do a wild and crazy thing at night. It’s called sleep. Try it and maybe it won’t bug you when I ‘poke you and shit’,” she counters.

Ashlyn just rolls her head back towards the window. The woman finishes her notes then hitches a hip up onto the bed. Ashlyn looks at her in surprise.

“You know, avoiding sleep will not make the nightmares go away. They will only get worse when your body gives out and is too tired to fight them. Why do you think you went so ballistic you nearly ruined the work of 2 skilled doctors?”

Ashlyn says nothing. The nurse takes Ash’s hand.

“I have been in the Army far too long to give up too soon. Talk to me, Captain.”

Ashlyn thinks a moment, then shrugs. “You wouldn’t understand. It’s...complicated.”

“Well, I think I have a working brain cell or two. Give me a try. I bet I can unravel things a bit for you,” she encourages.

Ashlyn bites her lip a second. Just when Gale thinks she’s missed connecting with her patient, Ash starts to speak.

“Alex deserves better than me.”

“I’d think that’s for her to say, not you.”

“She can’t understand what I’ve gone through! She can’t KNOW what it will mean to deal with a woman terrified to sleep who then gets violent when sleep steals her away!”

Gale considers this a moment. “So, she’s a pretty clueless chick?” Ashlyn looks to Gale, anger in her eyes. “A typical ‘dumb jock’ type?”

Ashlyn sits up, fire in her eyes, which Gale is glad to see. “Don’t you EVER say that about Alex! Ever! She’s one of the smartest women I know! She earned her way into Penn State and excelled there!”

Gale grins. “Then why isn’t she smart enough to know her wife, whom she loves dearly, has had a rough time and needs to heal, both mentally and physically?”

Ashlyn drops back into the bed. She stares at her arms, one finger tracing the bandages on the opposite arm.

“It’s not just me,” she says quietly.

Gale frowns. “What do you mean? Is she caring for another family member?” she asks with admiration.

Ashlyn almost smiles. “Sort of.” She looks up at Gale. “We’re adopting a little girl. Malak.” She reaches for her phone and starts to thumb through saved pictures. “She was the only survivor when ISIS targeted her family. Those fucks thought her father was giving info to the Allies and from what we can tell he wasn’t. They bombed the house. Malak was in the front yard and got some bad burns on her neck and shoulder, and lost her left arm from mid-forearm down. She watched her whole family die and...and...” Ashlyn hands over her phone.

Gale looks at the picture and smiles. Ali and Malak are playing soccer in the backyard, both laughing and looking so happy.

“They are beautiful,” Gale says, handing back the phone.

Ashlyn stares at the picture, smiling. “Yeah, they are.” She strokes a finger over the image. “Malak has nightmares. During the day she is happy and smiling and...and that happiness saved my soul. But at night the demons attack. Should Alex have to deal with two people she loves dealing with that shit?”

Gale thinks a moment. “I won’t tell you to put yourself in her shoes and ask what you would do if she was the one in this bed. But I will say, if you love that woman and that little girl, you owe it to them and to yourself to get better. And not just physically.” She thinks a moment. “I’ve seen a lot of men and women come through this hospital after hell over there. Some are war injuries, some are accidents, some are...are victims of torture. Not a single one of them only had injuries we could see with scans and x-rays. Girl, listen to me: when you get home, get on the phone and call a shrink that specializes in PTSD. I’m going to be honest with you, when you get stressed or tired or emotional anytime in the future, this is the nightmare that will screw with your head. Until now your worst nightmare was probably showing up naked for class.”

Ashly gives her a small grins. “Nah. I’ve always been proud of my body. Mine was always it was exam time and I just found out I had a class I was supposed to be in all semester and I had to pass or I couldn’t play soccer.”

Gale laughs. “Should have known. Well, that one will be minor in comparison to this one. But what you need to remind yourself when you wake up is that that fucker is dead and you are not. You are still here to love and be loved. You are here to give a little girl that lost everything in an instant a chance at a family again. God has a plan for you, Captain Ashlyn Harris, and it is up to you to fight through the darkness to figure out what that plan is.” She points towards the cell phone. “I would say Him putting you and that little girl on the path to meet and heal together is a pretty big part of it. Regardless of where your beliefs in God lie, believe in the love you have and you will receive from that little girl. Hold on to that love and know you’ve got a damn good reason to heal.”

Gale pats Ashlyn on the leg and walks out of the room. Ashlyn thinks for a second then starts to flip through her photo gallery. Ali. Malak. Their families. Friends. Ali and Malak. She lifts the phone up and gives it a kiss.

“I love you both so much. I’ll do what I have to do to get better and help you get better, too, Baby Girl. I promise.”

She sets the phone to play through the pics as a slide show and watches until she falls into a blessed, dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

Ali stretches as she walks towards her bedroom. She’d had two good training sessions that day with her friends and had just finished an intense work out on her own. If she’s lucky, it will put her into a deep, restful sleep. She is nearly at the bedroom door when she hears a whimper. She pauses to see if it’s just Malak rolling over and hurting a little. But the whimper comes again, followed by a pitiful “No” uttered by the little girl.

Ali immediately detours to her daughter’s room. She sees the girl shaking, her arms stretched up in the air as if trying to fend off an attacker. Ali lies down and carefully pulls her into her arms.

“Shhhh, it’s okay, Malak. You’re okay, sweetheart. I promise. You’re safe and getting better and you’ll be fine in no time.” The little girl whimpers again but seems to be calming. Ali kisses her on the head. “That’s my girl. Just relax, honey. Mommy’s got you. Mommy’s right here. You’re safe, sweet girl and I promise Mommy will keep you safe.”

Ali feels Malak wake. The little girl sits up and looks at Ali her head tilted to the side. Ali smiles at the static-filled hair and sheet wrinkled face. Malak reaches out her hand and touches Ali’s cheek.

“Mommy?”

Ali’s breath hitches and her face flushes. She and Ashlyn had planned to tell the little girl together when Ashlyn got home. But holding Malak, protecting her from the nightmare, had stirred something in Ali and she automatically referred to herself as Mommy. And now she is staring into questioning brown eyes. Ali leans forward and kisses Malak’s cheek.

“Yes, Mommy. You see, Ashlyn and I, we love you so, so much. We want to adopt you and be your mommies. I’ll be your Mommy and Ashlyn will be your Mama and we will love you and be your family forever. Does that sound okay to you?”

Malak tilts her head the other way then slowly smiles. She puts her arms around Ali’s neck. “Mommy,” she says simply.

Ali smiles and hugs her close, tears in her eyes. “My daughter,” she whispers, voice choked up.

From the doorway, Tiffany just smiles then turns and goes back to bed. Malak was in good hands.

* * *

 

Ashlyn’s mother and brother had left for home that morning. There had been tears, hugs, and promises to get together to celebrate the adoption of Malak when Ash is back in the States. After they left, the blonde had felt a little lost and lonely. She is thinking about calling Nadine and Silke when her phone starts to ring. Ashlyn’s eyes light up as she sees she is getting a FaceTime from Ali. She grabs her phone and answers.

“Alex! Hi!”

“Hey, baby! How are you?” Ali asks.

Ali is thrilled to see how much better her wife looks today. Her eyes are a little livelier and her face a little less bruised. She hopes this conversation helps her even more.

“I’m better now that I’m talking to you and I’m guessing a cute little girl based on the tuft of dark hair I can see in the bottom of the screen.”

Ali holds the phone farther out and Malak’s smiling face comes into view. Ashlyn grins at her.

“Hey, Baby Girl! How you doing today?”

“Malak good, Mama.”

“That’s great! I’m glad you- -”

Ashlyn’s voice chokes off and her face pales in shock. Ali just keeps smiling as Malak starts to tell Ashlyn about her day. Ashlyn just listens as she tries to process what the child has called her.

“And then Aunt Whit swinged me real high, Mama.”

Ashlyn’s face slowly breaks back into a smile. “She...she did?”

“Ah huh,” Malak says nodding.

“That’s sounds great! Aunt Whit is good at helping people swing.”

“Her is,” Malak agrees. “Mama, when you comin’ home?”

Ashlyn gets tears in her eyes. “I hope soon, Baby Girl. I hope really, really soon.”

Ali looks at Malak’s face. “Honey, why don’t you go get those pictures you coloured for Mama and show them to her?”

“Um’kay!”

Malak hops up and races off. Ali watches until she leaves the room, then looks back at the screen. She sees the incredulous, and maybe a little hurt, look in her wife’s hazel orbs.

“Before you ask, she was having a nightmare last night. I was cuddling her and telling her things would be okay and told her Mommy was there for her. It just...slipped out and I didn’t even realize it.” She chuckles at the memory. “But she heard it. She asked me about it and I asked her if she’d be okay with us being her mommies.” Ali shrugs, tears in her eyes. “She just hugged me and called me Mommy. Then a little while ago she told me we had to call Mama. She just...she’s just accepted us as her parents, Ash. She’s our little girl.”

Ashlyn covers her mouth to muffle her sob. “She...she’s...”

Ali nods. “She’s ours, Ash. And she knows it. God, I can’t even tell you how this makes me feel! I leave Sunday for a few days of practice before our Victory Tour game against Guyana. If the doctor okays it, I’m going to take her with me. That will give Tiffany a few days off to spend with her fiancé and Malak can meet the team. And with the game in Rochester, the Wambachs will be nearby and have said they can take her in if she doesn’t like the hotel or the team nanny.”

Ashlyn shakes her head, amazed at the generosity of Abby’s parents. “Something tells me Malak will love everyone. Especially the other kids.”

“I’m not sure if Ryan or the Rampone girls will be there,” Ali replies.

Ashlyn chuckles. “I meant Pinoe and Kelley.”

Ali laughs. “Ah, good point.” She stares at her wife a minute. “You look better, baby. We were calling because I was worried you’d be upset that Tammye and Chris left.”

“I was. Well, more lonely than anything. But I had a good talk with one of my nurses last night. I’m seeing things in a new way.” She takes a deep breath. “I’m gonna need help, Alex. I’m going to need to see a shrink. Maybe...maybe Malak’s shrink knows someone for adults? Someone...outside TriCare?”

Ali smiles. “I’ll ask him when we see him this afternoon. She’s getting better, Ash. You will, too.”

Ash nods. “With you two in my corner, how could I not?”

Just then Malak reappears holding a bunch of pictures. Ashlyn’s eyes get wide.

“Wow! You’ve been busy, Squirt!”

Malak grins and starts to show Ashlyn each picture, describing them in detail to make sure Ashlyn doesn’t miss any important part. Ali just stares at her two girls.

Yes, they were both healing from unspeakable horrors. But they WOULD heal. She would do anything, pay anything to make sure it happens.

“ _I love you both so much_ ,” she thinks as the art show continues.


	58. Chapter 58

Ali walks into the hotel lobby and a brunette bundle of joy races right towards her. “MOMMY!”

The defender is sure she will never, ever get tired of hearing Malak call her ‘Mommy’ so happily. She stoops and picks her up, giving her a big hug. Malak wrinkles up her nose.

“You ’tinky.”

A few players near Ali bust out laughing at the description. Ali nuzzles Malak’s neck, making the little girl giggle.

“That will teach you for calling me stinky, munchkin,” Ali says.

Malak wraps her arms around Ali’s neck and hugs her tightly. Ali sighs in contentment. Her daughter in her arms, game on Sunday, her wife home in 2 weeks. Things were edging close to perfect in Ali Krieger-Harris’ life. She sets Malak back down and looks at the teddy bear she holds in her hand. Ali tugs the ear.

“He’s cute. Where’d you get him?”

“From Mama,” Malak says and points back towards where she’d come from.

“Mama? But Mama is...”

Ali never finishes the sentence. Ashlyn stands up from the couch where she’d been sitting with members of the Wambach family. (Luckily there is plenty of them to help hide an extra person.) Ali slowly rises.

“Ashlyn...”

The soldier walks carefully towards her wife. “Hi, honey. I’m home.”

Ali races at her wife and hugs her as tightly as she dares. She cries on her shoulder. “I swear if you don’t stop surprising me like this I’m going to kick your ass.”

Ashlyn just smiles. “I love you, too.”

Ali leans back and strokes the badly bruised cheek. “Is this okay?”

“It will be. Still kinda numb but in 6 months or so it will be completely healed.”

“And the rest of you? Your arms? Shoulders?”

Ashlyn stops her with a light kiss. “I’m healing, Alex. It will take time but I’m healing.” She feels someone hug her legs and ruffles Malak’s hair. “And with my two girls to help me, I’ll be better in no time.”

“What about your visitor schedule? Mom, Kyle, Dad and Vicki?”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Taken care of.”

“I can’t take it anymore!” Pinoe screeches. The Krieger-Harris’ look over and see Abby and Becky pretending to hold her back. “Must. Hug. HARRIS!”

Ashlyn starts to laugh. Pinoe “breaks” free and runs towards her. Whitney cuts her off.

“Back off, Blondie! She’s mine first!”

Pinoe laughs and cedes the position with an elegant bow. Ashlyn pulls Whitney into a tight hug.

“Thank you for watching over her,” Ashlyn whispers.

“Ali is strong. We didn’t have to do much. But when she needed us, we were there. I wasn’t going to let you down,” Whit assures her best friend.

“I know. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Soon Ashlyn is getting hugs from everyone. Abby waits until last.

“Thanks for helping me with this, Abs. I owe you.”

Abby shakes her head. “You owe me nothing. My family was happy to help you get here. I was happy as hell to buy the ticket. Welcome home, Ash.”

Ashlyn nods. “Thanks. Good to be here.” As the hug ends, she picks up Malak and wraps an arm around Ali. “Guys, my body thinks it’s nearly 10. Mind if I escort my wife and daughter up to my room?”

“Go for it. You may get some visitors later when the other 2 vans get back,” Becky points out.

Ash grins. “Tell them I’ll see them at dinner. I see a nap in my future.”

The Krieger-Harris trio gets in the elevator. Ali hits the button for 5. She then turns to her wife.

“Is this why I had my own room?”

Ashlyn grins. “No. That was in case Malak had trouble adjusting. It just works out better because, poof, here I am.”

Ali lays her head on the taller woman’s shoulder. “Yes, poof, here you are.” She sniffles. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you, too. More than words can say,” Ash says, kissing Ali’s temple.

In the room, Ali grabs a change of clothes so she can shower. Even though she is in and out faster than normal, by the time she steps out into the room, Ash and Malak are both cuddled up on one of the beds fast asleep. She picks up her phone and snaps a picture.

“My two loves,” she whispers as she sets the pic as her background.

She plugs her phone in, sets the alarm for 4:30 and crawls into bed with them. But instead of sleeping, she just watches as the two most important people in her life sleep.

And, thankfully, sleep peacefully.

* * *

 

Ashlyn’s eyes pop open as soon as the alarm starts to sound. She finds brown eyes studying her face. She grins.

“Hi,” she says.

“Hi.” Malak studies her a moment then grins. “You Malak’s Mama.”

Ashlyn pulls her into a hug. “Yes, I am. And you’re my daughter. And you know what?”

“What?”

“I am so, so happy about that.”

Malak snuggles in close. “So...I no go to da boom?” she asks softly, referring to her homeland. She simply calls it “the boom” as that’s what her young mind remembers more than anything; the boom that dramatically changed her body and her life forever.

Ashlyn lifts her chins and stares into her eyes. “You will never, ever have to go back to the boom, Malak. Never.”

Malak smiles and tucks her head under Ashlyn’s chin. “Love you.”

Ashlyn kisses her temple. “I love you, too, Mal Bear.”

The little girl giggles. “You keeps calling me names.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Those are called nicknames. They mean I love you.”

“Okay, Ma Bear.”

Ashlyn kisses her cheek. “That’s right. I’m Mama Bear.”

From the desk in the room, Ali had watched this interaction. It warmed a spot in her heart she hadn’t realized was cold; the spot that contained her fear that Ashlyn might not make it home. Both her loves had long roads ahead of them but they would make it together with Ali there to help them along the way. She stands up.

“Mal, honey, you need to get up and go potty. It’s time to get ready for dinner.”

“Dinner! Yay!”

Malak hops off the bed and hurries into the bathroom. Ali walks over and sits down beside Ash. Ash entwines their finger.

“I love the ankle biter but, uh, any chance she can spend time elsewhere for a couple hours tonight?” Ashlyn wiggles her eyebrows.

Ali smiles. “Nope.” Ash’s face falls. “Game Sunday, soldier. You know the rules.”

“But...that’s 2 days away!” she whines.

“Energy and water conservation 48 hours out. You know that,” Ali reminds her, though her eyes say she’s not happy about the rule, either.

Ashlyn pouts. “Fine. No nookie tonight or tomorrow. But I’ll meet you in the locker room after the game Sunday and shag you in a shower stall.”

Ali busts out laughing. “Orrrrrr, we get the sitter that night and you shag me here?”

Ashlyn throws a hand over her head dramatically. “Fine. Spoil sport.”

Ali chuckles and stands, pulling Ashlyn up with her. “Get ready for dinner. People will be happy to see you.”

Ashlyn pulls her close. “And I’ll be happy to see them.”

“Mommy! All done!” Malak calls.

Ali grins and steps away. “Duty calls.”

“Eww! Was that ‘duty’ or ‘doodie’ you sick woman?”

Ali just laughs and continues on to help their daughter wash her hand. Ashlyn lifts up the pillow Ali had briefly laid on. She inhales deeply. Yes, she was home.

And home is always where her heart is; where her wife, and now her daughter, will be.

* * *

 

“Look, I want to know what you guys are keeping from me! I hate being out of the loop!” HAO whines.

Pinoe grins. “We know. Why do you think we won’t tell you what’s going on?”

Kelley, Whit and Tobin snicker as HAO just glares at them. She puts her hands on her hips.

“I’m warning you now: tell me what the big surprise is or I will never speak to you again!” she threatens.

The other 4 just laugh some more. HAO is about to threaten them again when hands cover her eyes. She stiffens.

“Dave?”

Her teammates laugh even harder. Then a voice states clearly.

“I think she’s saying I have man hands. I think I should be offended.”

HAO inhales so deeply the others swear they felt a breeze. She squeals and spins around.

“ASHLYN FREAKIN’ HARRIS!”

“In the flesh,” Ashlyn confirms.

The two exchange a hug so strong Ashlyn winces. Ali steps forward.

“Heather...injuries,” she cautions sternly.

Heather immediately eases her hold. “Crap! Oh, dang. Sorry, Ash. Are you okay? What are you doing here? Are you AWOL? Do you have to go back? When do you- -”

Ashlyn places her hand over her friend’s mouth. “Breathe, HAO. I’ve been sent back to the States to continue rehab. The docs at Walter Reed are expecting me Tuesday. I convinced my doctors I could heal better here,” she places her hand on Malak’s head, “with my wife and daughter than I could alone in a hospital room. So, I made a call to Abby, bought a teddy bear for the cutest little girl in the world, and here I am.”

HAO hugs her again, much gentler this time. “I am so happy to see you home. We were so scared,” she says softly.

“Me, too. But I’m here and getting better. Promise.”

“I’m so glad. And anything you two need, well, you   _three_   need, I’m just a call away.”

Ashlyn smiles. “I know, my friend. I know.”

The group makes their way into the conference room for dinner. Others who had arrived after Ash had gone up to the room with her family stand and greet her. Lauren holds her firmly.

“Prayers answered,” she whispers.

“Keep ’em coming, Chen. I’m going to need them for a while,” Ashlyn admits.

Lauren leans back and nods, smiling. “You got it, Ash.”

Once everyone is seated and eating, Ashlyn watches as her wife carefully cuts up Malak’s roast beef and helps her figure out how to get things on her fork or spoon. After a few moments, Whit nudges Ash’s leg with her own.

“What’re you thinking?”

Ashlyn smiles at her best friend. “I’m thinking that is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I’ve pictured her with our kids before, like, in the future, you know?” Whit nodded. “This exceeds those dreams.”

Whit grins and nods. “Good to know.”

Ashlyn turns back and chuckles as she watches Ali show Malak how to mix her peas in with the mashed potatoes to make it easy to get the tricky green orbs picked up.

“So, Ash,” Pinoe calls from across the table.

Ashlyn tears her eyes away from Malak and Ali and looks to the blonde middie. “Yeah?”

“When do you have the surgery to get your face fixed?” she asks.

Ali frowns at her, knowing she had told her and the others that Ashlyn had already had the cranial reconstruction. Ashlyn walks into the trap neither Krieger-Harris sees.

“I know the bruising still looks pretty bad but it was actually worse,” Ashlyn tells her. “The surgeon went in and used plates and screws to secure the bones. I have had a couple scans already that show things are knitting fine. I have another in about 4 weeks.”

“Ah,” Pinoe says as she winces and gets a horrible look on her face. “So...you mean...you’re always gonna look like that? Eesh!” She looks at Ali. “Sorry you married such a dog, Kriegy.” She gives a full body shiver as everyone bursts out laughing.

Ashlyn picks up a roll and chucks it at her. “Jerk. I can’t believe I walked into that one.”

Pinoe laughs. “We’ll blame the head injury for that.”

Ashlyn nods. “Good plan.”

“Mommy, why does Aunt Pin-yo think Mama a dog?” Malak asks.

Ali grins and kisses her daughters head. “Because Aunt Pinoe can be a little confused sometimes. And she’s a little crazy, too.”

“Oh,” Malak accepts as she goes back to scooping up her peas and taters.

Pinoe winks at Ali. “Sorry. Couldn’t resist.”

Ali nods. “Don’t blame you. That was actually pretty good.”

The family of three stays downstairs to be social for about an hour after dinner. But between healing, the flight and time changes, Ashlyn was easily worn out. About 7 Ali puts her foot down.

“Guys, I need to get my girls to bed. My wife needs her rest to heal and my daughter needs her rest to keep growing so she can one day be on the National Team, too.”

“YEAH!” Malak cheers, throwing her arms up in the air.

Whitney grins and gives her a high five. “That’s my Goddaughter!”

A few minutes later, Malak insists on Ashlyn helping her change into pajamas. Ashlyn looks at the pair the little girl picks out and nods.

“Puppies! These are cute! Think they have my size?”

Malak shrugs. “Maybe. Mommy gots them.”

“Well, I’ll have to have her take me shopping, too.”

Ali grins. “Score one for Mommy,” she says with a wink, knowing a day shopping means a day of Ashlyn carrying all the purchases. And Ashlyn knows it, too. “So, we have a little time until lights out. How about a movie?”

“Sin Drella?” Malak asks excitedly.

Ashlyn rolls her eyes. Of course a little girl under the influence of Ali would want to watch the ultimate princess fantasy, Cinderella. Ali nods and plugs her computer into the TV, the DVD already in the disk drive.

Ashlyn and Ali climb onto the bed, Malak snuggled in between them. The little girl looks up at Ash.

“Be a’careful of mine balloon if’n you get scared and gots to snuggle.”

Ashlyn is confused at first, then remembers the medical device implanted in the little girl’s back. Ashlyn kisses her on the head.

“Thanks for the warning. I promise to be careful.”

Once again, Ali’s attention is on her wife and daughter as they enjoy the movie. She had pictured scenes like this in her fantasies. And she finds that real life far exceeds anything she had ever imagined.

* * *

 

Ali is nearly ready for breakfast when someone knocks on the hotel room door. She walks over and opens it to see Abby holding a pile of clothes.

“Hey, what’s up?” Ali asks.

“Last night Ash asked if she could borrow some pants and a shirt until she can get some new clothes today.”

“Ah, okay. Come on in. She’s in the bathroom right now.”

Abby walks in and sets the clothes on the dresser. She walks over to the bed and holds up her hand.

“How’s my favorite future forward?” she asks.

Malak gives her a high five. “Feelin’ groovy!”

Abby laughs. “Good to know.” She glances at Ali. “Someone has been hanging with Aunt Pinoe too long.”

Ali rolls her eyes. “Don’t I know it.”

Ash walks out of the bathroom in a pair of Ali’s shorts and a tee shirt. She smiles at Abby.

“Good morning. Thanks for the loan.”

“No problem. I was actually surprised you wanted my clothes. Figured my pants would be too big for you.”

Ashlyn blushes and looks away, her smile fading. “Uh...right. Um, it’s just...I need extra room because of, you know, injuries and stuff.”

Ali’s heart cracks a bit at the look on her wife’s face and the tone of her voice. Before she can say anything, Abby strides over and lifts her hands up to gently cup Ashlyn’s face.

“Hey, look at me,” she says softly. Ash’s eyes flick up towards compassionate blue eyes. “Don’t you dare act embarrassed or ashamed or anything about those injuries. My God, Ash, do you realize what a hero you are? You saved your team and you survived a guy who killed everyone else he went after. Your injuries, your scars, mean you’re alive and here for us to love and appreciate in person. The scars will fade and so will the bad memories. But never be ashamed of any of those things. They mean you survived and we are all damn happy you did.”

Ashlyn wraps her arms around the taller woman and pulls her into a hug. “Thank you for saying that, Abs. I’m working on believing that.”

“Anytime you need a reminder, just send me a text. And I mean it: any time, day or night, I am here for you.”

“I know. I’ll remember. Promise.”

The hug breaks and Ashlyn turns to her daughter. “So, munchkin, you want to go clothes shopping with me or go to the team nanny and play.”

“SHOPPING!” Malak says excitedly.

Abby and Ashlyn exchange a look. Abby starts to laugh.

“She’s a mini-Ali. Lord help you, Ash.”

“I know, right!” Ashlyn agrees.

Ali just grunts at the smug women. Malak runs over and grabs Ashlyn’s hand.

“Maybe you and me could get matching dresses like me and Mommy did for when you come home!” Ali rolls her eyes. Malak finally realizes what she’s said. She looks nervously at Ali. “Oops. That was a secret.”

Ali grins, “Yes, it was. But at least Mama doesn’t know what they look like. They will still be a surprise.”

Malak looks relieved. Ash grabs the clothes and goes to change. Abby grins at Ali.

“Think Mallie will convince her to buy a dress to wear?”

Ali laughs. “Are you kidding me? Won’t happen. Ash may even try to turn my little princess into a surfer chick.”

Abby laughs. “You are so right. I can’t wait to see them later this morning.”

Ali nods and walks over to throw a few things in Malak’s backpack. Abby watches her, grinning.

“You know, Kriegs, I am so happy for you.” She watches Malak making two Barbie dolls play soccer. “Your wife is here and you two have found the perfect person to help expand your family. I know they both have some healing to do but I think your love and the love you all have for each other will be the best medicine of all.”

Ali smiles, watching her daughter “celebrate” a goal for one of her dolls. “Yeah, I think you’re right. I got pretty damn lucky.”

“I’d say all 3 of you did,” Abby points out.

Ashlyn walks out of the bathroom and sees her the women watching Malak. She chuckles. “Trying to decide her future position on the team?”

Ali turns, grinning. “Defense. Duh!”

“No way! Forward all the way. What do you say, Ash?”

Ashlyn grins. “Captain. She’ll definitely be the captain.”

The other two laugh, having a hard time denying that assessment. Ashlyn walks over and squats down beside the little girl.

“So, you ready to go spend your Mommy’s money on me?”

Malak jumps up. “YES!”

Abby laughs. “I take back what I said earlier. Lord help you, Ali, not Ash.”

Ashlyn stands, Malak in her arms. “So let’s go power up with a good breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes with fruit and whipped cream.”

Malak’s eyes widen. “I never had those!”

“Well, it’s time you did,” Ashlyn states. “And Mommy and Aunt Abby can go eat gruel and stale toast with the rest of the team. Yeeee-uck!”

Malak sneers. “Yeee-uck!” She looks at Ali. “We gonta eat good stuffs.”

Ali laughs and hands Ashlyn the backpack. “Change of clothes, wipes, hand sanitizer and her meds.”

Ashlyn nods. “Okay. Breakfast and lunch, right?”

Ali nods. “Yep. Blue dots for breakfast. Blue and Pink for both breakfast and lunch. Blue, green for lunch and dinner. Plain white cap all 3 meals.”

“Right. Or I can just read the instructions on the bottle,” Ashlyn says with a grin.

Ali chuckles. “Or you could do that. You have your meds?”

Ashlyn pulls them out of her pocket and slides them into the bag. “All set.”

Ali kisses her on the cheek. “Perfect. If you need me for any reason, call my phone. Dawn will have it handy.”

Ashlyn nods. “Got it.” She looks at Malak. “Ready, Freddie?”

Malak rolls her eyes. “Anudder kick-name.”

Ali chuckles and pinches her cheek. “Nickname, honey.”

“Yeah, that too,” Malak agrees.

The four walk out to the elevator together. Ashlyn is so excited to spend some time with her daughter. Ali and Abby are both just happy to see how thrilled Ashlyn is and how excited Malak is. As they separate so Ashlyn can take Malak to a diner down the street, Ali smiles.

“They are going to be okay, Abs. They are going to heal each other,” she states firmly.

Abby wraps her arms around Ali’s shoulder. “Damn right they are, Kriegs. You’ve got a heck of a family, my friend.”

“Thanks, Abs. I really do.”

The two go off to join the rest of the team for a sensible, nutritious breakfast...while wishing they were having chocolate chip pancakes with fruit and whipped cream.

* * *

 

Ashlyn carefully cuts up Malak’s pancake and even cuts her fruit up a bit more.

“Now, make sure you get a little chocolate syrup and whipped cream on it and take a bite,” Ashlyn encourages.

The little girl carefully forks a piece of pancake and dips it in the dressings. Ashlyn watches as Malak takes a bite and her brown eyes get wide as she smiles.

“Mmmmmm!” she sounds, as she stabs another piece of pancake.

Ashlyn chuckles and starts to eat her own plate of chocolate chip pancakes. They weren’t something she usually ate but for some reason she had craved them while in Iraq. When Malak finishes off her pancake, Ash slides her a few more pieces from her stack. Finally they are done and Ashlyn sits back, rubbing her stomach.

“I am soooo full!” she says. “Did you get enough to eat, Baby Bear?”

Malak swallows her last piece of fruit and nods. “Yeah, Ma Bear. Yummy!”

“Good. Drink up your milk and we can head towards the mall, okay?”

Malak lifts up her milk and uses the straw to drink. Ashlyn finishes off her coffee and signals the waitress.

“Hi, Molly. Malak and I are all done.”

Molly grins. “Excellent! Was that meal good, Malak?” The little girl nods, still drinking.

Ashlyn just beams at her. “So, if we could get the check we’ll be set.”

Molly shakes her head. “No need. It was taken care of.”

Ashlyn frowns. “What? By who? Why?”

“He is already gone but he asked me to give you this,” Molly replies.

Ashlyn takes the note and flips it open. Tears of pride and thanks well in her eyes.

_Captain Harris,_

_Recognized you from the news. Welcome home. Thank you for your service._

_Semper Fi_

Ashlyn looks up at Molly. “There’s no name. Do you know him?

The kind-faced brunette smiles. “Yes. He and his wife are regulars on Saturday morning.”

“Good. Please thank him for us. And let him know I was proud to serve as I am sure he was.”

“I’ll let him know.” She nods towards Malak. “I know your story and hers, too. Well done. She’s adorable.”

Ashlyn smiles, turning her face to her daughter. “She sure is. And stronger than I ever was at her age.”

Malak just smiles, not quite sure what they mean. Molly pats her on the head.

“Do you need anything else, sweetheart?”

Malak shakes her head. “No, thanks. I go with Mama now.”

Molly chuckles. “Well, you have a wonderful day.” She smiles at Ash. “Welcome home. Enjoy your day.”

“Thank you.”

Ashlyn’s eyes drop once more to the note. The kindness of strangers, a brother in arms and his wife, is helping heal that bit of her heart that is still adjusting to life back in the States. She carefully tucks the note into her wallet and lifts her eyes to Malak.

“So, ready to shop?”

“YAY!” Malak yells, throwing her arms in the air.

Ashlyn blushes as people look over. “Inside voice, Mallie Bear. Remember.”

“Oops. Sorry, Mama.”

Ashlyn grins and ruffles her hair. “Forgiven. Let’s go.”

The blonde shoulders the backpack and the two set out for the mall across from the diner. For one of the few times in her life, Ashlyn is looking forward to shopping and it is because of the little girl at her side. Well, the little girl and the happiness to have gone through hell and be starting back out the other side.

* * *

 

Jill and Tony are talking as the players run through drills. After a few minutes, Jill nods.

“KRIEGS! A word!”

Ali breaks off from the passing/shooting drill and jogs over to the coaches. Jill smiles at her as Tony moves off to give them a bit of privacy.

“So, how you feeling, Kriegs?”

Ali lifts an eyebrow. “Uh, fine. Nothing hurts or anything. Why?

Jill chuckles. “I meant more emotionally. You up for the start?”

Ali’s eyes widen. “Hell yeah! Why wouldn’t I be?”

The coach nods. She hadn’t expected anything less from the right back but she wanted to make sure. If anything, Ali had looked better today than she had the last couple of weeks. Jill pats her on the shoulder.

“We just wanted to make sure. It’s a friendly so we didn’t want you out there if you’d rather be on the sidelines.”

“I want to play, Coach. For my wife and daughter I want to play,” Ali insists.

“Then you will,” Jill confirms. “And Tony owes me $10,” she adds with a wink.

Ali chuckles and jogs back to the drill to continue prepping for the game the next day. Jill watches her a few minutes and sees the spark back in her eyes and a spring in her step that had been missing. Yep, the best right back in the world was back on her game. Forwards of the world be warned!


	59. Chapter 59

Malak scrunches up her face and shakes her head. “No, Mama. Not dat.”

Ashlyn looks at the black and grey flannel shirt. “Why not?”

“No pink,” Malak explains as if Ashlyn should know better.

Ashlyn chuckles. “Mommy is the pink lady, Mallie. I’m more a dark colours lady,” she explains.

Malak thinks about this a moment, then walks over to the clothes rack. She studies the shirts carefully then picks one up. “Dis!” she insists.

Ashlyn smiles. Yes, it had black and grey but there was also a bold pattern of red running through it. It does look nice. Ashlyn puts her choice down and flips through the stack Malak had chosen to find her size.

“This one it is,” she says triumphantly as she pulls out her size.

Malak just smiles happily that she had helped. Ash picks out several outfits and then offers to buy Malak some more “Mama-like” clothes but the little girl is definitely a Mommy’s girl and instead ends up with a new pink dress and a cute pink sweatshirt with kittens on it. She does allow Ashlyn to buy her a USA snap back and proceeds to wear it backwards like her Mama does. Ash can handle that.

“So, do we need anything else or we good to go?”

Malak yawns. “Good, Mama. Nap time.”

“I agree.”

Seeing how tired her daughter is and the bags they have, Ashlyn decides to call the hotel for a shuttle ride. By the time they get back, Malak is asleep in Ashlyn’s arms. The shuttle driver kindly carries the backpack and purchases up to the room and opens the door so Ashlyn can get Malak settled. Ashlyn offers him a $10 to thank him. He waves it away.

“My pleasure. Consider it a thank you for your service, ma’am,” he says.

Ashlyn nods. “Thanks, Steve. It is my honour to serve.”

He nods and leaves. Ashlyn locks the door and changes from Abby’s clothes into sleep pants and a tee shirt. She lies down on the bed she and Ali had been using and watches her daughter sleep for a few minutes. Then something the waitress says comes back to her and she grabs her phone.

“What exactly was on the news?” she mumbles as she goes to Google.

She stares at the screen a minute then searches her own name, surprised to see so many hits. She clicks the tab for Videos and starts to watch. And the more she watches, the more she realizes what she put her wife and family through for an intense 3 days of not knowing the blonde’s fate.

* * *

 

Ali walks into the room and sees Malak napping on the bed. Her wife, however, is standing at the window. The tense set of her shoulders and her stiff legs tell Ali she is upset. The brunette sets her bag down and walks over. She wraps her arms around the tall woman’s waist and rests her chin on her shoulder.

“Ash? What’s wrong?”

It takes Ashlyn a few minutes to speak. Ali just waits patiently. Finally Ashlyn brings her hands up and covers the ones in front of her stomach.

“I watched the interviews and stuff,” she says, her voice scratchy.

Ali’s heart skips a beat. She knew her curious wife would eventually but had thought it would be a while and that they would watch together. She kisses Ashlyn’s shoulder.

“Which ones?”

“Abby at Grandma’s house. You in some room with handpicked press. Mom and Chris. Ken. Everyone they could find,” Ash reveals. “I’m so sorry.”

Ali spins her wife around. Her brown eyes are fierce but loving as she stares into watery hazel orbs.

“Don’t you ever, EVER say that again. You have nothing to be sorry for, Ashlyn. You served our country, you were making the world a better place for Iraqi families, and then bastards that have no respect for life took you and hurt you. Yes, we were terrified. Yes, I was trying to figure out how my life would go on without you. Yes, there were times it was hard to remain hopeful but when one of us wavered others were there to hold us up. We stayed strong because we knew how strong you are. And I would have remained strong and hopeful no matter how long it took you to come home to us.” She takes a deep breath. “Do you know when I just...just knew you’d be okay?” Ashlyn shakes her head. “We were desperate to hear you were rescued or had escaped those fucks or...or something. My phone rang and it was an unknown number. It was Elizabeth saying that Malak was our daughter. I knew then you’d be okay because I   _knew_    you would not let her be an orphan again. I just...I knew it.”

“You mean you hoped,” Ashlyn corrects.

Ali shakes her head. “No. I knew, Ashlyn. It was like...like something just washed over me. I was scared because I knew you would be hurt but I just knew from that point forward you were coming home to me. It was like Malak was a sign from God letting me know my family would be whole again soon.”

Ashlyn’s eyes flick to the sleeping girl on the bed. “I thought of her and you a lot. I’d...I’d hide in my head a bit to try to block out the pain. I’d picture you two playing. Or you teaching her to drive. The two of us coaching her youth team and then being so proud when she is selected for an ODP team. I even tried to picture our other kids but...but I guess my body was so weak I had to just work with what I knew.” She looks back to Ali and shakes her head. “I never thought about what you were going through right then and there. I guess...part of me hoped you...you weren’t told anything until either I was rescued or was...was...” her voice fades off.

Ali brings her hand to Ashlyn’s cheek. “I’ve seen reports on their videos, Ashlyn. I need to know: was he going to torture you to death?” Ashlyn shakes her head. “Was he...did he plan...was...” Ali suddenly realizes she can’t ask the question.

Ashlyn cups Ali’s cheeks and stares into her eyes. “He would video my beheading and use it for their propaganda bullshit.”

Ali nearly chokes. She pulls her wife into a tight hug. She had known but not known. She knew that was the logical way for things to end but had done her best to ignore that outcome.

“How would I have made it knowing he’d done that? How could I have ever found peace again?” Ali mumbles.

Ashlyn just holds her tighter, knowing there is no answer to those questions. She kisses Ali’s temple.

“I love you so much, Ali. My thoughts were always of you and our life together. You saved me as much as the Rangers did. You and Malak helped give me a reason to keep fighting back.”

“We love you, Ashlyn Michelle Harris. And we always will,” Ali vows.

Ashlyn pulls her close once more. The two stand like that until Malak wakes up. Ashlyn looks into Ali’s eyes.

“Do you have to do team lunch?”

“Nope. We’re free for lunch. We do have team dinner, though.”

“So, how about we have room service deliver us a picnic and watch a movie? I think I want some time with my girls,” Ashlyn says.

Malak stands up on the bed. “Sin Drella!” she suggests again.

Ashlyn grins and looks at her wife. “Yep, she’s your girl.”

Ali smiles proudly and walks over to pick her up. “Yes, she is.” She kisses Malak’s head as Ashlyn pulls them back into her strong arms.

Ali puts Malak down then goes to shower. Ashlyn puts the “Do Not Disturb” sign on the door and goes to get the TV set up to once again watch Malak’s new favorite movie “Cinderella.”

Could an afternoon be more perfect?

* * *

 

The trio dines on burgers, fries and milkshakes. (Well, Ali trades the milkshake for a protein smoothie but it looks the same.) They then watch “Cinderella” and when that ends, coloured pencils and colouring books are pulled out. Ali can’t help but reflect this is one of the best and sweetest day-before-a-game rituals she has ever been a part of.

Ashlyn is the first to doze off, her meds still making her a bit sleepy. Malak tucks her owl and teddy bear into her mama’s arms to keep her company. She then holds up her hand to Ali.

“Nail day?” she asks.

Ali grins. “Yep. Time to do the game nails!”

She gets her cosmetic bag and the two move to the other bed in the room. Ali opens up the polish compartment and gestures to Malak.

“You choose, Malak.”

Malak studies the colours very carefully and then pulls out the blue. “Like flag!”

“Yep, that’s blue like on the American flag,” Ali agrees.

The brunette then carefully buffs her daughter’s fingernails and applies the dark blue polish. Malak expertly brings her hand up to her mouth to blow gently on her fingers to dry them. Ali just smiles proudly. She removes her old polish and sets about painting her nails.

“There. All done,” Ali states as Malak helps her blow on the fast-drying polish.

Malak looks towards the bed. “What about Mama?”

Ali looks at her wife and grins. “You’re right. Mama should have paint, too.”

Ali knows her wife sleeps like a rock and this won’t wake her. Malak stands beside the bed holding the polish jar as Ali carefully paints her wife’s fingernails. She giggles to herself, wondering how long it would take the blonde to notice they had been done. Once Ashlyn is sufficiently “game ready” Ali looks at Malak.

“Do you want to take a nap?” Malak shakes her head no. “Okay, how about a story,” she suggests, seeing how tired her daughter’s eyes looks.

Malak nods and hurries to grab “The Lively Little Rabbit”, a childhood favorite of Ali’s that Ken had found for his granddaughter. The two snuggle into bed and are just a few pages in when Malak’s meds and age combine to put the little one to sleep. Ali runs her fingers through the little girl’s hair. This little angel had appeared at Ashlyn’s bedside when the soldier needed her most. And in turn, they were helping each other heal and they had become a family. Ali kisses Malak’s head.

“I love you so much, Malak. I am so happy you’re mine and Ashlyn’s forever.”

She stands up and takes the owl from her wife, tucking it into Malak’s arms instead. She then sees her wife’s phone and figures it probably needs to charge since she had been watching videos on it. Ali starts to plug it in, then stops. She bites her lips a moment, then unlocks the screen, glad Ash had never changed the command. She pulls up the internet and starts to scroll through the history to see which news clips Ashlyn had watched earlier that day.

* * *

 

A door opens. Reporters crush forward, microphones thrust towards soccer superstar Abby Wambach. She holds up her hands to ask for quiet.

“Captain Harris’ family is gathered here today to pray and await word on her condition. At this time we are asking you all to please let them wait in peace and ask that you move out of the yard to the road. We ask for your understanding that they are going through a very rough time and need our love and support. We ask your viewers to pray for Captain Harris’ safe return. Thank you.”

Reporters hurl questions as Abby shuts the door in their face. A few minutes later there are grumbles as local police arrive and usher the reporters off the property so the family can wait in peace.

* * *

 

“At this time, we are postponing the game for a week with the respect and cooperation of the Brazilian Team,” Jill Ellis tells the press. “Captain Harris was a member of the National Team when she played and as the wife of Ali Krieger-Harris she is intricately tied to us all. The plan is to play the game in one week and we still hope to honour Captain Harris’ family for their support and dedication to the US Army and, hopefully, to celebrate the successful rescue of Captain Harris herself.”

“Will Ali play in the game?”

Jill looks towards the reporter. “I haven’t drawn up a line-up for the game as yet. I think the events of the next few days will impact all the starters, especially Ali. You will know when I know,” she replies.

“Is Captain Harris still alive?”

“That’s a question for the US Army but in my heart I have to believe she is alive and coming home soon. That’s all, guys. Thanks.”

She gives a wave and walks off, ignoring any other questions called out to her.

* * *

 

A camera takes a moment to focus but finally settles on the face of Ali in a room at the team hotel. No amount of make-up can fully hide the bags under her eyes or the lifeless brown in them. Behind her stand her in-laws, her mother, Whitney, HAO and Abby. The three players had taken turns addressing the media on behalf of the family and now Ali will address them. She takes a deep breath.

“We received word from the Army that my wife, Captain Ashlyn Harris, was successfully rescued by members of the Army Rangers division.” There are cheers from gathered reporters and supporters. Ali lets that die down before continuing. “She is currently being treated for injuries suffered in action and while missing at the hospital in Iraq. She will then be airlifted to Germany, where I will go meet her. I want to take this time to thank everyone who said prayers, sent messages of support, and did everything they could to help us during this time. Your words and actions gave us comfort that we can never fully explain and we can never thank you enough for. To our friends on the Brazilian Women’s National Team, thank you for your support and understanding in delaying the game. To the Army Rangers, we can never thank you enough for all you do for the country but especially for what you have done for our family. The Army Corps of Engineers, you all tirelessly go to build structures around the world to help promote peace and goodwill. I hope you know how admirable that is and I know Ashlyn looks forward to getting back out there with you all once she is cleared for duty.”

Ali pauses and takes a deep breath.

“To the families of other service members, I pray you never have to go through the fear and uncertainty we did over the last few days. Thank you for the sacrifice you make for the country in supporting your loved one in uniform. At this time, we ask those gathered here to go home and enjoy time with your families. Your love for us will never be forgotten. Thank you.”

Ali turns and walks out of the room followed by the others that had gathered with her.

* * *

 

Ali sighs and glances over at her sleeping wife and daughter.

What Ashlyn didn’t know was as soon as the door had closed, Ali had broken down completely, still not sure if her wife would live or die from the injuries she had sustained.

“How the fuck did I get through that statement?” she mumbles to herself.

Until she watched it, she wasn’t even sure she could remember what she said. It is all just a blur. She picks up the phone and clicks through a few more videos. The last one Ashlyn had watched actually makes her smile. Ashlyn’s family was being honoured at the US-Brazil friendly.

* * *

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, making their way onto the field now are the parents of hometown hero, Captain Ashlyn Harris.”

The crowd roars. Posters featuring yellow ribbons are being waved throughout the stands. Jill, Sunil, Ali, Abby and Christie greet the Harris’ and Ali’s mom and stepdad. The announcer continues.

“US Soccer and a grateful country want to honor the courage and sacrifice made by Captain Harris and all our service men and women around the country. We also recognize the families of our brave military personnel who live with worry and fear, missing their loved ones for months at a time. Please help us celebrate the members of the Harris family and all family members of our military men and women.”

The crowd goes crazy again as the women in the family are presented bouquets of red, white and blue flowers. All family members are then given 3-Star jerseys with Harris on the back and the number 24, which Ashlyn had worn for her first cap for the USWNT.

After a round of pictures, the group makes their way off the field so the game can begin.

* * *

 

Ali smiles. She had yet to see that moment replayed. It was such a blur to her. She sees she shares a few words with Tammye but for the life of her can’t remember what they were. She looks up and is surprised to see Ashlyn’s eyes open.

“Nadine showed me but I didn’t remember much of it. It was awesome,” Ash whispers.

Ali nods and moves to her wife’s side. “It was. I kinda forgot most of it.” She chuckles. “I have no idea what I said to your mom.”

“You told her that I was tough as hell and was going to be fine. Then promised to call her as soon as you spoke to the doctors.”

Ali frowns in embarrassment. “Random place to have that convo but guess I’m glad we did.”

Ashlyn grins. “She pretty much said the same thing. I think all of you were still so frazzled at the time you could have come up with a comprehensive plan for world peace and you wouldn’t remember.”

Ali nods. “True.” She stares at her wife. “The other things you watched...you okay?”

Ashlyn takes her wife’s hand and kisses it. “I am. I needed to know what you were going through. They’ve helped my head.”

“Good.” Ali pauses. “When will...will I...what...”

“The text that answers your question is what spurred me to look all those videos up,” Ashlyn answers. “Check the one from Menninger.”

Ali looks at the phone in her hand and opens to the message from Ashlyn’s colonel. “Ah. The initial report on your capture and rescue comes out on Wednesday.” She looks up at her wife. “Well, at least we will be at home.”

Ashlyn nods. “Yeah. That will help. Alex, you don’t have to read them or watch anything if you don’t want to. I won’t make you do what you don’t want to do.” She takes a deep breath. “And as much as I’d rather you not know everything that happened, I won’t ask you not to read or watch. Do what you want and need to do, okay?”

Ali leans down and gives her a kiss. “Okay. No matter what, I love you so much. Forever.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Go figure. I’m quite lovable. And a pretty big catch, too.”

Ali laughs and rolls her eyes. “Oh, good grief your head is going to permanently crush that pillow.”

Inside, Ali is so happy to see that impish side of her wife. She lays down beside her and they start to reminisce about their early years together while they wait for their daughter to wake for dinner.

* * *

 

Ashlyn looks at Malak and extends her fist. “Looking good, Mal Bear!”

Malak gives her a fist bump. “You, too, Ma Bear!”

Both are wearing jeans and blue #11 Krieger-Harris jerseys. As Ashlyn grabs their family passes and the backpack that Ali had filled with every possible thing they might need, Malak tugs on her hand.

“Mama?”

“Yeah, Mal?”

“Is my name like your name?” she asks.

Ashlyn glances at her and kneels down. “You mean like on the jerseys? Krieger-Harris?” Malak nods. Ashlyn smiles. “Well, it will be. Right now your last name is still the last name your parents and brother and sister had. When we officially adopt you, that will become your middle name and your last name will be ours. Will that be okay?”

Malak thinks about this a minute. Ashlyn starts to worry. Could the little girl be so attached to her birth name that she doesn’t want to give it up? Does she somehow feel that to become a Krieger-Harris she is forgetting her family? Or dishonoring them? Finally Malak sighs.

“That’s gonta be a lot to learn to spell.”

Ashlyn bursts out laughing. She had worried the little girl didn’t want the name change, something that Ali and Ash had discussed. Instead, the little one had been watching Reece Rampone practice spelling the night before and had a completely different take on the long name. Ashlyn pulls her into a hug.

“Well, you are one smart cookie so I know you will master the name in no time.” She kisses her cheek. “So, you ready to go cheer on Mommy?”

“YEAH! And Abby and Pin-yo and Toby and Aunt Whit and HAO and Hope and Squirrel and...”

Ashlyn picks up her little girl, who names off every member of the team. Yep, this kid was a smarty! When they get down to the lobby to catch the shuttle, Malak asks down so she can run and hang with Reece. The two had been fast friends and it warms Ashlyn’s heart. Despite the horrors that Malak had seen firsthand and the pain she can be in due to her surgeries, she is a happy little girl; a happy little girl who will have everything her mommies can get her to give her a happy, full life. A hand falls on Ashlyn’s shoulder, pulling her from her thoughts.

“Have I told you lately how cute your little girl is?”

Ashlyn smiles at Dom. “I can stand to hear it over and over so you’re fine.”

The Brit grins. “Well, she is adorable. Syd has been gushing about her since they met. I can see why after spending this week here.” He shakes his head. “So sad what she had to go through to get here but brilliant that you and your wife rescued her.”

“She rescued me first. Just seemed like fair payment to rescue her back,” Ash answers honestly.

Dom nods and the two follow the others out to catch the family shuttle to the game. Ash chats with Dom the whole time about Syd’s ankle and her hopes to recover in time for the Olympics in Rio. (Little do they know about a bun in the oven that will happily derail those dreams for the soccer super-couple!)

Once at the field, they meet up with the Wambach’s and a few other families that hadn’t stayed at the same hotel. Anyone who hadn’t seen Ashlyn yet welcomes her warmly back to the States. And many congrats are passed around at her return not just as a hero but as a mother. Ashlyn watches as everyone greets Malak and the little girl is polite, if a bit overwhelmed. After a while, Malak walks over and snuggles up against Ashlyn’s leg. Ash kneels down beside her.

“You okay?”

“Lotsa people,” Malak whispers.

Ashlyn kisses her and pulls her close. “I know, honey. But I promise they all are friends and all love you. It’s okay to be a little nervous, though.” She moves over and sits down on the floor against the wall. Malak curls into her lap. “We’ll just sit here a few minutes, okay?”

Malak just nods, her head nestled into Ashlyn’s neck. The soldier closes her eyes a moment. Malak inherently trusts Ashlyn to keep her safe. And Ashlyn silently vows to never, ever betray that trust.

“Mallie? You okay?”

Malak looks up at Reece and nods. “Just a lot of people. Scary.”

Reece, the old pro, just nods. “Yeah, it’s kinda scary at first but then you just expect them to be around and it’s not so bad. Wanna play dolls with me?”

Malak sits up and looks at Ash. “My dolls?”

Ash grins and reaches into the backpack. “Mommy packed them for you just in case.”

“Cool!”

Ashlyn chuckles as Malak takes them. She then watches as the two girls go find a quiet corner to play in while the teams are out doing warmups. Ashlyn carefully stands, wincing as she pushes up with her arm as her shoulder is still sore. Judy Wambach walks over.

“So, got this motherhood thing figured out yet?”

Ashlyn laughs at the mother of 7. “Have you?”

Judy chuckles. “I was going to warn you: just when you think you’ve got it figured out, you’ll find out you have no clue. Good luck!”

“Thanks, Mama W. I think,” Ashlyn jokes.

“The important things is to just love her and cherish her no matter what.”

Ashlyn looks over at the girls. “Those are the easiest things of all.”

Judy kisses her cheek. “Good. You’ve come a long way from that young, recent grad who was cocky about her skills and clueless about life.”

Ashlyn laughs. “I sure hope so. Thanks for all the meals all those years ago. And thanks, especially, for all the advice even when I didn’t know I needed it.”

“It was my pleasure.”

A few minutes later, the friends and family members head out to the seats for the start of the game. As the players take the fields, Ali jogs backwards, looking up into the stands. She brings her hand to her heart then to her lips for a kiss. TV cameras catch the moment that her wife’s left hand and her daughter’s right hand return the gesture.

* * *

 

“MOMMY!”

Ali drops to one knee and accepts a big hug from her daughter.

“Did you have fun?” Ali asks.

“Uh huh! And you played real good! The BEST!”

Ali smiles. “Thank you. I sure tried. I wanted to make you and Mama happy.”

“You did, Mommy. Mama smiled a real lot!”

Ali chuckles at the bad grammar, loving the sentiment behind it. “I’m glad she did.”

Ali stands up and gets a hug from her wife. Ashlyn sighs happily.

“Do you know how much I love watching you play? All fierce and determined and a warrior. Then to see you like this: smiling, loving our daughter. Everything about you is so special to me and I thank God every day you gave this kid from the wrong side of the tracks a chance.”

Ali pulls her wife into a deep kiss. “Damn, Ash, when you say things like that...”

Ashlyn just smiles, having meant every word and loving the reward she got for saying them. “So, Reece asked Malak over for a sleepover and Cap agreed. You know what that means?” Ash wiggles her eyebrows.

Ali’s eyes darken and she swallows. “It means I think I’ll skip the post-game reception.”

The two kiss once more before Malak tugs on Ali’s jacket. “Mommy, we gotta go. Need stuff for my s’eepover.”

Ali grins and lifts her up. “Then let’s get going. You are going to have so much fun tonight!”

“So are we,” Ashlyn says under her breath making Ali blush and lightly backhand her stomach.

The trio heads out to the team bus. Malak takes the window seat so Ali sits on the aisle and Ash in the seats across from them. The whole ride to the hotel, the little girl tells her mommy all about the game from the view of a 3 year old spectator. Ali thinks it’s the best narrative ever.

* * *

 

Ali hands Christie a bottle. “These are if she is in any pain overnight to help her sleep. She hasn’t needed them in about a week so I doubt she will but just in case...” Ali frowns a second. “I can’t believe I’m freaked out having her sleep a floor below me. What happens when she goes to a friend’s house?”

Christie laughs and pulls Ali into a hug. “Kriegs, it gets easier. I swear. But for now, go enjoy time with your wife. You’ve both earned a night together and if I have any questions or problems, I will call you. Okay?”

Ali smiles. “Okay.” She walks over and leans over her daughter, who is coloring with the Rampone girls. “Be good and listen to Aunt Christie, okay?”

“Okay, Mommy. I love you.”

Ali gives her a kiss and a hug. “I love you, too. Good night, sweet girl.”

Malak hugs her back then goes back to coloring. Ali heads for the door. She squeezes Christie’s arm.

“Thanks, Cap. Night.”

“Night, Kriegs.”

Ali is humming happily as she jogs up the stairs to the next floor. If all goes well there will be a hot, naked blonde in her bed when she gets to the hotel room. She keys open the door and hurries in...then skids to a stop when she sees Ashlyn in her pajamas staring out the window into the night. Ali slowly walks over and wraps her arms around her wife.

“Ash? What’s wrong?” she asks softly.

“I...don’t want you to see me naked,” Ashlyn admits. “I don’t want to scare you or disgust you or something. I was changing and really looked at what that bastard did to me and...and...I just can’t...

Ali pulls her close, feeling her tremble as she fights her tears.

“Honey, what he did to you is not your fault. It won’t scare me because it’s over and done. You’re here, he’s not so there is no reason to fear him. And seeing those scars and wounds may disgust me because no one should have to suffer those wounds. But it makes me disgusted with that bastard, not with you. I love you, Ashlyn, and I want to see these scars to share them with you; to share your anger about them; to help you face them. You’ve got a long road to walk to complete recovery. I’m walking it with you, Ashlyn. Every step of the way.”

Ashlyn slowly turns in her wife’s arms. She stares into eyes filled with love and determination. She slowly smiles.

“With you by my side, I know I’ll make it back in no time.”

She punctuates that statement by giving her wife the kiss she had been wanting to give her since they were reunited. Ali wraps her arms around the taller woman’s neck, leaning up to gain more access to the luscious mouth. When they finally break for air, they are both past the point of no return. Ali carefully grips the bottom of Ashlyn’s shirt and starts to lift it. Ashlyn stiffens and the brunette pauses. Their eyes are locked together and Ashlyn sees the love and compassion in her wife’s eyes.

When Ali sees the fear replaced by trust, she lifts the shirt up and off. Her eyes slowly scroll down her wife’s face to her neck, her chest, her arms, her stomach. She winces as she brings a hand up to one of the marks left by the junkyard electrocution device that had been used. The skin is mostly healed, only a small part in the middle still scabbed over. Ali swallows, imagining the pain that must have been felt by her wife. There are 4 such marks on her torso.

“Oh, Ashlyn...my baby...”

Ashlyn swallows. “They’re almost fine again,” she says, her voice thick with emotion.

Ali slowly leans down and kisses each burn. Then then pulls Ashlyn farther from the window and walks behind her. She gasps when she sees the marks left by the whip. In her mind, she pictures what that strong back would have looked like when everything was fresh: bruises of varying depth and colour crisscrossed interspersed with horrible slashes where the leather ripped the skin. Ali kisses each and every mark she sees.

Finally her hand caresses the through and through scars. These wounds that were the reason Ashlyn had to stay behind; the reason her wife went through hours of pain at the hands of a madman. She doesn’t kiss those marks. She steps around in front of her wife once more. She undoes the tie on the sleep pants and lets them fall to the floor. She finds another one of the horrible burn scars on her wife’s upper thigh, uncomfortably close to Ashlyn’s tender center.

“Oh, baby.”

Ali drops down to her knees. Ashlyn inhales sharply as a hand goes to the back of Ali’s head. The brunette leans forward and gently kisses the burn. She smells her wife’s arousal. She looks up and sees a hunger in Ashlyn’s eyes that is more feral than she’s ever seen. She gulps, a little scared. She then leans forward and drags her tongue up Ash’s thigh, across her golden triangle and then dips down farther as Ash spreads her legs.

“Alex...”

Ali grabs her wife’s hips and angles her forward. Her tongue swirls around Ash’s throbbing clit. Ash’s hips jump at the sensation as her head falls back, pleasure on her face. Ali feels the hand in her hair clench and push. She takes the hint and slides her tongue even farther back. She circles the muscle around Ash’s soaked core and then thrusts it in hard and deep.

“YES! Oh, fuck me with your tongue, Alex. Please,” Ash begs.

Ali moans, beyond pleased with the order and the long-missed taste of her wife. Ali dines as if she’s been starved of food for weeks, and in some ways she has been. Making love to, and being made love to by, Ashlyn sates her in a way no food ever has. Feeling Ash’s legs begin to shake, Ali brings a hand around and replaces her tongue with two strong fingers. Her mouth latches onto the pearl of Ashlyn’s love. The blonde throws her head back as she comes.

“ALEX! OH FUCK YES!”

Ali’s mouth and hand continue to work her wife up into a second orgasm. As Ash slumps back against the window, Ali slowly stands. She stares into eyes hazy with the aftermath of love.

“I will always love you, Ashlyn Michelle Harris. No matter what happens to you, no matter where the Army sends you, no matter what scars you bear. Always, Ashlyn. Always.”

Ashlyn shivers with the power of the statement and the fierceness in the eyes of her lover. Ashlyn pulls Ali close, kissing her deeply, moaning at the taste of herself mixed with the taste of her wife. Together they divest Ali of her clothes and Ashlyn backs her towards the bed. Ali lies back, pulling Ashlyn down on top of her. Ash braces herself up with her right hand as her eyes follow a path traced by her left. Soft, strong shoulders, small but perfect breasts, pebbled nipples that harden more with the slight touch, 6-pack abs that ripple with anticipation, and finally through a neatly trimmed triangle to a soaking wet center.

“I’ve missed your body so much. My imagination never quite gets it right,” Ashlyn admits.

Ali shivers at the thought of her wife masturbating to her image.

“I had that picture of you in the red bikini when we were in Hawaii to get me started. But once my eyes closed it was all my memories meshing together. You running down the field. You lifting weights. You skinny-dipping in that little hidden pond we found on a hike in the mountains; cool water dripping down your hot skin.” Ashlyn’s eyes lift back to meet eyes nearly black with longing. “Nothing compares to actually being on you, touching you, being in you,” she punctuates the statement by thrusting 2 fingers in deep and feeling Ali’s body rock up against her. “So ready, so responsive. I am so fucking hungry for you.”

Her mouth devours her wife’s. Their lips and tongues dance a sensual yet fast tango. Ashlyn uses her hips to increase the power of her hand pumping into her wife. Ali groans as her hips meet each thrust, increasing the sensation against her g-spot. Ashlyn’s fingers are long and nimble, making sure to hit that spot with each thrust. Ashlyn pulls her mouth away and latches onto a pert nipple. She sucks it in hard and fast, her teeth gently pinching the tip, making Ali writhe below her.

“Oh, fuck, Ash...” she moans, her hands tangling in blonde locks.

Ash releases the nipple and nips and sucks her way down farther, her body trembling as she stares at her hand working her wife so expertly.

“God, you look delicious,” she whispers, her shoulders making Ali spread her legs wider.

Her first taste of her wife makes her come again. Ashlyn shudders at her own reaction as her tongue laps at the taste that is inherently Alexandra Blaire Krieger-Harris; the taste that means love; the taste that signals home. She lifts Ali’s legs to her shoulders and angles her up so her tongue can reach deep inside that perfect core. Ali’s heads lolls back and forth on the pillow as her wife devours her. Ash’s nose slams against the throbbing clit that sends electrical impulses up and down the brunette’s body.

“Ash! Oh, fuck, Ash! OH, FUCK!”

Sensing her wife close to the edge, Ashlyn brings her hand up to stroke and massage the clit, refusing to cede Ali’s core from her tongue just yet. Ali’s eyes are rolling in her head as her body is alive with sensation. When Ash knows she’s at the point of no return, she withdraws her tongue.

“Play with your nipples,” she orders. Ali’s hands go to her chest and she does as Ash directs. “Open your eyes and watch me. I need to see you come.”

Ali’s eyes open and she forces herself to keep them open as they lock eyes with Ashlyn’s darkened ones. Ash’s mouth goes to Ali’s clit as she starts to thrust 3 fingers in deep. As her hand gets soaked, she moves her thumb to start massaging Ali’s back hole. Ali’s eyes widen and as Ash slides that thumb in, she comes with a roar, literally shaking the pictures as the bed bounces against the wall.

“ASHLYNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!”

Ash wants to drive her up again but Ali throws her hands against her wife’s head.

“No. Need. Rest. Fuck. Damn, Ash. Need...oh, fuck, my body...”

Ashlyn gets a cocky grin as she slowly removes her hand and mouth from her wife then slowly lowers strong legs to the bed. She kisses her way up Ali’s stomach, over her breasts, up her neck, along her chin, and finally kisses her deeply, swallowing Ali’s moan. When the kiss ends, Ash stares at her spent wife.

“Maybe I should have told Jill to sub you after 45 and not let you play the full 90,” she says with a smug grin.

Ali laughs and pulls her wife down on top of her. “I love you so much, Ashlyn. The things you make me feel, have always made me feel, are incomparable to anything I’ve ever felt with anyone else. Hell, I’m not sure I’ve ever read a sex scene that comes close to the things you make me feel.”

“Same here, baby. I love you and just let that love guide me. As long as I make you weak in the end, I know I’ve succeeded.”

Ali grins. “Mission accomplished tonight. Damn, baby.”

Ashlyn kisses her again. They make out for another 30 minutes, their hands lazily running over each other. As Ash nuzzles into Ali’s neck, she feels a familiar shiver. She looks up and sees the need in her wife’s eyes. She knows it is mirrored in her own. No words are said. Ashlyn carefully turns around in the bed.

“Oh, yes...” Ali whispers, her nipples getting harder, her clit throbbing faster.

Soon the women are simultaneously feasting on each other, driving each other up the mountain of sensation. Ali reaches the summit first, her hips bucking her clit into Ashlyn’s face. As she stills, Ashlyn braces herself on her hands, lifting her body from her wife while lowering her center closer to Ali’s hungry mouth. Ali grips Ash’s thighs and holds her in place as she uses her teeth and tongue to once more drive her wife up and over the top of the mountain, too. With a scream of her wife’s name, Ashlyn throws herself off to the side, panting as she comes down from the high. Ali finds her hand and entwines their fingers as both women try to recover.

Eventually the brunette gives a slight tug and Ashlyn immediately resituates herself up beside her wife. Ali rolls and snuggles into her wife. Her head is tucked under Ash’s chin, her legs thrown over the blondes. Her hand rubs up and down Ashlyn’s side. No more words are needed. No more touches. Ashlyn kisses Ali’s temple and the two drift off to sleep, naked in each other’s arms.


	60. Chapter 60

Ashlyn, Ali and Malak sit with Tiffany at the desk of a harried government worker. Malak sits in Ashlyn’s lap, holding her stuffed owl. The woman looks over the notebook full of paperwork that Ali has presented to her and glances at the little girl.

“So the child is currently under medical care at Johns Hopkins through the ‘All God’s Children’ charity, of which you are a representative?”

Tiffany nods. “Correct. We’ve completed the paperwork needed to facilitate the adoption. Things are cleared in Iraq and the child is now in our custody officially though she has been living as Ashlyn and Alexandra’s child for a couple of months now.”

“I see.” She reads over the paperwork and looks up at Ashlyn. “And during this time you were in Iraq serving in the Army?”

Ashlyn nods. “Yes, ma’am. In fact, I first met Malak last spring while we were both in the hospital recovering.”

“Mama let me colour,” Malak adds, hoping it helps.

The woman actually grins, her first show of an emotion other than impatience since they arrived. “That was sweet of her.” She flips to another page. “I see the home evaluation has come in and you all received a glowing report. You have a support structure to assist you when your jobs take you out of town, and you’ve already looked into the school systems to see which would best suit the minor child’s special needs.”

Ashlyn bristles a bit. “She has no ‘special needs’. She’s doing great with just one arm and has already managed to learn English so well most people don’t realize it’s not her first language. We simply looked at schools to see what would best suit our daughter.”

Ali takes Ashlyn’s hand and gives it a squeeze to calm her down. The woman studies Ashlyn a moment, then nods.

“I see. No offense but I assumed she’d need specialized ESL courses,” she says, meaning finding someone in the English as a Second Language programs that spoke Malak’s regional dialect.

She flips through all the paperwork twice over. Ali just rolls her eyes. She’s the most organized, responsible person she knows, if she does say so herself. The papers are filed in the notebook in order based on the steps that have to be taken to adopt from a non-Hague country. Not a paper was missed, not an “i” undotted or a “t” uncrossed. It is all there. Finally the woman closes the book and crosses her hands over it. She breaks into a real smile.

“Congratulations, all conditions have been met. All you need to do now is fill out and file form N-600 and then- -”

Her words die off as Ali hands over the completed form. The woman chuckles.

“I should have known when you handed me this notebook.”

Ali grins. “Yep.” She ruffles Malak’s hair.

The lady takes the form and looks it over. It is perfect. She smiles and stands up from her seat. She extends her hand.

“Congratulations, Captain and Mrs. Krieger-Harris,” she looks down. “And congratulations to you, too, Malak Hassani Krieger-Harris.”

After shaking the woman’s hand, Ashlyn lifts Malak up in the air and gives her a big hug that’s joined by Ali and Tiffany. The little girl hugs them all as best she can. Ali turns to the woman.

“Thank you so much. This means so much to us!”

The woman smiles. “I can tell. Her permanent green card should arrive in a few weeks.”

“We’re also going to order a certificate of citizenship for her,” Ashlyn adds. “We’ll frame it and hang it up with our diplomas since it’s one of the most important documents in our lives.” She kisses Malak’s temple.

“So does this mean we gets ice cream now?” the little girl asks.

The four adults burst out laughing. Ali grin and pinches her cheek. “I definitely think this deserves ice cream!”

Malak throws her arms in the air. “GROOVY!”

Ash and Ali exchange a look. “Pinoe,” they say simultaneously, causing another round of laughter.

The group goes outside and Tiffany encourages them to get together for a picture. Ashlyn holds Malak on her hip but the little girl has an arm around each of her mothers. Ali has them both wrapped in her arms. The picture is posted on both women’s Instagram accounts with the caption”

It’s official and legal: 2 Mommies and a Daughter!

It doesn’t take long for the congrats and happy responses to start pouring in from family, friends and fans alike. Ashlyn and Ali both feel this day may be the happiest they’ve ever had; better than even their wedding. Today they became more than a couple.

Today they became a family.

* * *

 

A few nights later, Ashlyn has an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach as she gets ready for bed. She checks on Malak three times before Ali warns her to stop before she accidently wakes the child.

“What’s going on with you?” the brunette asks.

Ashlyn shrugs. “Honestly, I have no idea. I’m just...uneasy. I have no clue why.”

Ali just keeps an eye on her wife. As Ashlyn is brushing her teeth, glad she can finally skip the nighttime medicines, it finally hits Ali what is probably going on. So far Ash had been too tired to dream. Between the meds and healing, her body just didn’t have the extra energy to spend. Being home had been a balm for her wounded soul and had been helping her heal. But for some reason as she gets ready for bed this night, she is anxious. Her body feels refreshed. Her wounds don’t hurt constantly anymore. Her libido has been sated and has returned to its normal level of need for Ali’s body. Ali sighs.

“This is the fucking night,” she mutters to herself.

“What’s that, honey?” Ash asks from the sink.

Ali blushes. “Uh, nothing. Just reminding myself of something.”

Ashlyn stares at her in the mirror. Ali is lying and Ash has no idea why. Ashlyn continues to go through her nightly routine, a little on edge. Ali can’t help but wonder if Ashlyn will reach out for help. Only time would tell and then Ali will have to show her, not just tell her, that she will be there as the blonde continues to heal mentally not just physically.

It is after midnight when Ashlyn flies up in bed. Her body is drenched in sweat and her breath comes in ragged gasps. The only reason she knows she didn’t shout out loud, as she had in her dream, is Ali lays sleeping beside her. As the dream falls away, drab cement walls giving way to a nicely decorated room, Ashlyn swings her legs over the side of the bed. She tries to calm her heartbeat and breathing.

She slowly looks over her shoulder and sees the moonlight from the window illuminating her wife. She reaches out and feels her body is warm. She swallows hard and eases the covers down enough to see the white tank top Ali wears. Her hand carefully goes to her wife’s chest and feels for a gaping hole. She breathes a sigh of relief as she confirms to herself that no one had killed her beloved Alex.

She gets up and goes into the bathroom on shaky legs. She drinks a glass of cold water and stares at herself in the mirror.

“So, your body is getting better and now your mind is about to get fucked. Perfect,” she snarks.

“Ash?”

Ash looks into the mirror and sees Ali standing in the doorway, concern on her face. Ashlyn looks away.

“Just...needed some water.”

Ali lifts her eyebrows, not saying a word. Ashlyn fists her hands and leans on the counter, fear swinging quickly to anger...bordering on fury.

“DON’T start,” she says sharply.

“I’m not starting anything. Just...wondering why you are lying to me. I thought we always promised to be honest with each other,” Ali points out much calmer than she feels inside.

Ashlyn slams a fist into the counter. “I’m NOT lying.”

She pushes past Ali and walks out of the room. In the back of her mind she knows her anger is irrational but she can’t calm it down. She is pacing in the living room when Ali steps into that doorway. She says nothing, just stands there. Ashlyn finally spins towards her.

“STOP judging me! You don’t know what I’ve been through!”

“Ashlyn, I’m not judging you. You know that. But I’m worried about you. Look at yourself, honey. You’re pacing around here like you’re mad at the world. And maybe you are because of what happened to you. I just want to help you,” Ali says, her calm still belying the turmoil in her stomach.

Ashlyn starts to pace again, clenching and unclenching her fists, unable to calm the rage boiling inside of her. Suddenly she turns and punches the wall. Ali leaps towards her.

“ASHLYN! NO!”

Ashlyn tries to shake her wife off but Ali refuses to let go.

“I’m NOT letting you hurt yourself, Ashlyn. I’m NOT going to stand by and watch you self-destruct. Talk to me, Ashlyn. Let me in. PLEASE!” she pleads.

“NO! You’ll NEVER get it! LEAVE ME ALONE!”

“NO! I WON’T!”

“Mama? Mommy?”

The struggling women stop when they hear the scared voice. Ashlyn stares at the terrified child standing in the doorway. Her brown eyes are wide and she seems to be shaking. Ashlyn tries to control her breathing, her body relaxing a little. Ali pulls her close and places her mouth near Ashlyn’s ear.

“In New York you admitted you would need help; that the memories would do this to you. You told me to help you for her, Ashlyn. Let me help you so you don’t keep scaring our daughter,” she whispers.

“Mama?” Malak says again nervously.

Ashlyn closes her eyes, her body still shaking but her muscle tension starting to ease some more. She swallows hard. She forces a smile to her face and opens her eyes, locking them with her daughter’s.

“Sorry, Mal Bear. I had a bad dream,” she admits. “Mommy was just helping me through it.”

Ali carefully lets her wife go as Malak walks over. The little girl takes her mama’s hand. “Mommy makes my bad dreams go away by hugging me and singing to me.”

Ashlyn drops to one knee and pulls the little girl into a hug. “Then I guess I know what I need to ask your mommy to do for me.” She kisses her on the cheek. “Let’s get you back to bed, little one.”

The two women carry their daughter up to bed. Ashlyn stands in the doorway as Ali sings the little girl back to sleep. She then stands and walks over to her wife. She gives her a look then continues to their bedroom. Ashlyn watches Malak a moment more then follows her wife.

“I’m sorry,” she says shamefully.

“It’s okay, Ash. I know what you’re going through. But you need to remember to reach for me and please, please do not hurt yourself. I can’t stand by and watch that and I won’t let our daughter watch it, either,” Ali cautions.

Ashlyn nods. “I get it. I’m sorry.” She stands there, a bit lost for a moment. “Should...I sleep in another room?” she asks, her voice soft and scared.

Ali shakes her head and pats the bed. “How can I help you if you’re in another room?”

Ashlyn walks over and crawls into bed. Usually Ali snuggles into the taller woman. But tonight, Ali holds her wife as sobs suddenly wrack her body. Ali whispers words of love and encouragement to her wife until Ashlyn finally cries herself to sleep. It is then that Ali lets her own tears roll silently down her cheeks as she says a silent prayer that her wife’s mental state would be healed as quickly as her body was healing.

* * *

 

For the next 2 weeks, Ashlyn has nightmares that wake her. But no matter the fear or anger within her when she wakes, she communicates with her wife. Some nights she just needs a little time alone. A couple nights she just needs Ali to hold her and talk to her until she calms. And one night she just stays awake the rest of the night writing in her journal, trying to make sense of her dreams, which mix flashbacks of what happened to her with images of those things happening to her loved ones while she watches helplessly.

But this morning it is something else completely that has her pacing in frustration and fear. Ali glances over at Tiffany who just shrugs and grins. Ali sets her book aside.

“Ashlyn, we still have at least another hour before we hear anything. Have a seat.”

“I can’t. I just...I wasn’t here for the others. Hell, I didn’t really know they were happening, you know? I was so caught up in shit over there and I...I...”

“You weren’t her mother,” Tiffany interjects.

Ashlyn deflates like a balloon and drops into a chair. “I wasn’t her mother and I was self-centered and only worried about myself.”

Ali grins and rolls her eyes. “Ashlyn, you are a captain in the Army and you were in charge of 3 build teams working in hostile territory. I’d hardly call that selfish. And you knew Malak had Tiff and me and Dad and Vicki to take care of her. Not to mention her ‘aunts’ on the Washington Spirit who sent her get well presents and messages and came to see her as soon as they were allowed. I was just like you the first time around and she wasn’t even close to officially ours yet.”

Ali gets up and goes to her wife. She lifts her face and stares into her eyes. “Just think positive thoughts, okay?”

“I’ll try. It’s just really hard.”

Ali smiles and turns to sit in her lap. “Okay then let’s talk Thanksgiving. It is a week from tomorrow and we are hosting. Your mom, Grandma and my mom arrive on Sunday and they have banned us both from the kitchen. However, we are in charge of the decorating and doing the grocery shopping. So, what should we do first?”

Ashlyn thinks a second. “Move and not leave a forwarding address?”

Ali laughs and slaps her lightly on the shoulder. “No! I am thinking we need to make the move to the master bedroom.”

Ashlyn frowns. “I thought we were going to paint in there first?”

“We had planned to but it never happened. We’ve kind of run out of time.”

“No we haven’t! I can do the walls tomorrow and the trim on Saturday. We can move things in on Sunday so Mom and Grandma can have our current room.”

“And I leave on Monday for the holiday so if you want I can just take the couch Sunday night,” Tiffany offers.

“That doesn’t seem fair,” Ash notes.

Tiffany chuckles. “Then your mother-in-law gets the couch and that could be hazardous to your health, Ash.”

Ali grins as Ashlyn considers that a minute. “Okay, you have a point. So you keep your room that night, Deb can sleep with Ali and I’ll take the couch.”

Tiffany shakes her head. “No way! It’s your house!”

“And that’s why it’s my decision,” Ashlyn points out. She looks at Ali. “What do you think, Alex?”

Ali considers it a few seconds. “Ash...I don’t know if I want you so far away in case you have nightmares and need me. It’s a queen pull out. We’ll sleep there together.”

Ashlyn smiles at her. “Perfect. Thank you.” They share a quick kiss.

“Ali? Ashlyn?”

Ashlyn leaps to her feet, dumping Ali on the ground, when the nurse speaks to them. The blonde blushes as she looks down at the disgruntled brunette. The nurse and Tiffany chuckle. Ash extends her hands to Ali and helps her up.

“Oops,” Ashlyn says.

“Yeah. Sure. You’re lucky you’re cute,” Ali says.

The women then turn to the nurse, who is still smiling. “You two are so sweet. I wanted you to know Malak is doing great. The patch has been excised and the scarred skin has been removed. The first patch is looking great, completely knitted to the healthy skin it was attached to. She is making an amazing recovery.”

“Oh, thank God,” Ali whispers, leaning into her wife’s hug.

Ashlyn looks at the nurse. “So...where the skin was taken and sewn back together, and where she got, uh, patched...what kind of scars will she have?”

“Very minimal,” the nurse assures her. “Not only are the plastic surgeons doing these surgeries extremely gifted, she is also very young. After a few years you will barely see anything to remind you she had to go through the grafting process.”

“Wow. That’s so cool,” Ashlyn says. “So, what about her arm?”

“Ash, honey, she probably needs to get back to this surgery,” Ali interrupts. “When the surgeons meet with us to discuss this healing process you can quiz them on the rest of the surgeries at that time, okay?”

Ashlyn frowns and nods. “Okay. I still have my list on my phone.”

When Ali and Tiffany had met with the surgeons two days ago, Ashlyn had been at Walter Reed for an evaluation of her facial reconstruction. Though there was still some swelling in the sinus cavities, things were looking good. The only real issue the nurse and doctor had was the captain was pouting because she was missing her daughter’s appointment at Johns Hopkins. Ashlyn had made a list of questions to ask so she could be as informed on Malak’s situation as possible. As the nurse walks back to the surgical theatre, Ali pulls her close and gives her a kiss.

“I love you so much.”

“Even when I’m being a neurotic parent?” she asks with a grin.

Ali giggles. “Especially then.”

“Good. Now, I can’t just sit here doing nothing. How about a Starbucks run? What would you ladies like?”

Tiffany and Ali give Ashlyn their order and the soldier heads out to get the drinks. Tiffany smiles at Ali.

“I knew the day I found Malak napping peacefully with Ashlyn that your wife would make a great mother. I am so happy that they found each other.”

Ali grins. “Me, too. Something tells me Ash’s recovery would be worse without Malak. She knows she has to get well for that little girl.”

“Very true.”

* * *

 

Malak’s eyes start to flutter open. She sees two figures standing over her in scrubs and face masks. At first she thinks it is doctors, then the voices reach through the medical haze and she smiles.

“There’s our girl,” Ali says softly. “Look at those beautiful brown eyes.”

“And that little smile. So adorable,” Ashlyn adds.

“Mama. Mommy,” the little girl croaks.

“That’s right, sweet girl. It’s Mama and Mommy,” Ali confirms. She strokes a hand over Malak’s head. “The surgery is all done and you’re doing just fine.”

“Um’kay,” she says drowsily. Her eyes start to drift closed again.

Ashlyn looks up at Ali. “Should she go back to sleep?”

Ali nods. “It’s fine. They just need her to wake up for a second. That means she’s doing okay. She’ll be in and out the next few hours,” she answers without ever looking up at her wife.

Ashlyn stares at her wife. Ali’s hair is up in a scruffy bun. Her face is covered with a mask of the most unflattering greenish colour. Her eye makeup has faded a bit and needs a touch up. Her reading glasses are shoved up on her head, having dislodged a few locks of hair in places. And Ali has never been more beautiful than she is right now. Ali senses the scrutiny and looks up.

“What?”

Ashlyn smiles. “You are even more beautiful now than you were the day we met. Motherhood becomes you.”

Ali grunts. “Ha. I’m a mess. And my make-up is desperate for a touch-up.”

“You are beautiful, Alex. Right here, just as you are, you are beautiful,” Ash says seriously.

Ali smiles. “Thank you.”

Ashlyn nods then looks down as a small hand squeezes hers. She lifts up Malak’s hand and gives it a kiss.

“And you are beautiful, too, Mal Bear. I love you so much.”

“Love...Ma...Bear...” Malak mumbles.

Ashlyn thinks her heart might burst.

* * *

 

“Done!” Ashlyn says as she steps back to look at the newly painted trim in the master bedroom.

“Looks great!” Ken says as he and Cody, one of Ali’s stepbrothers, clean up the drop cloths.

“Thank you both so much for helping me with this. I really appreciate it,” Ashlyn tells them.

She had ended up staying the night in the hospital with Ali when Malak developed a slight fever. This made her get a late start painting on Friday and she’d only finished 2 walls before her aching body made her stop.

“I guess I keep forgetting I’m not 100% yet,” she admits. “I’d have never gotten this done by tomorrow.”

“Is Malak still coming home tomorrow, too?” Cody asks.

Ashlyn shakes her head. “The fever adds an extra day in ICU. It’s mostly precautionary and the docs think it was probably a bug and not surgery related but better safe than sorry.”

Cody nods. “Definitely.” He grins. “She’s pretty awesome.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “I agree but I might be a bit biased.”

Ken pats her on the back. “Spoken like a true parent.”

The trio finishes packing things up. Ashlyn sets the brushes to soak in the laundry room deep sink. She offers to make the guys dinner but Ken shakes his head.

“Thanks, kiddo, but we need to go help Vicki get things ready and packed for our Thanksgiving trip to see her parents.”

“I understand. We’re going to miss you here this year.”

“We’ll miss you guys, too. But come Christmas, be ready for four extras around the house and tree,” Ken promises.

Ashlyn smiles. “We will be. It’s so great everyone is able to come here for both holidays this year. Malak is looking forward to both holidays and I really want her first Christmas to be the best day of her life so far.”

“Trust me, she will be well spoiled that day,” Cody promises.

Ashlyn gives him a hug. “Good to know, little brother.”

* * *

 

Ashlyn sits in the rocking chair in Malak’s room. The little girl is snuggled up to her as Ash just sings softly and rocks them gently. Ali is sitting on the bed watching them. Malak had woken up in a lot of pain. After the mother’s had checked the wounds and assured themselves there was no infection, they had given her some pain medicine and are now sitting with her and hoping she can get back to sleep.

“I think she’s out,” Ashlyn whispers.

Ali gets up and walks over to check. She smiles. “She is.” She feels her forehead. “Still no fever. This is just about hurting.”

“Ugh. I think I’d prefer the fever because then I’d feel like we could fight it. Pain is just...just...”

“Something to be dealt with while the body takes its time to heal,” Ali finishes for her wife. Ashlyn nods. “Ready to put her back in bed?”

Ashlyn nods and Ali steadies her as she stands. She then moves to the bed to ready the pillows used to brace Malak and keep her on her side. Ashlyn carefully lays the little girl on the bed, holding her steady while Ali gets the pillows around her. Ali then pulls the blankets up around her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. When she stands up, Ashlyn wraps her arms around her from behind.

“Think she’s settled for the night?”

“I believe so,” Ali replies.

And yet they stand there for another 30 minutes, just watching their little girl sleep.

* * *

 

“Ashlyn Michelle, if you steal one more noodle out of my mac and cheese I will make sure you don’t get ANY at dinner!” Grandma warns, shaking her spoon at the giggling blonde.

“I can’t help it, Grandma. It’s soooooo good!” Ashlyn tells her.

Grandma swats her on the butt. “Get away, young lady. I don’t care how many medals you have or how many kids you have, you are not too old to be turned over my knee if you don’t behave.”

Malak is watching the interaction and starts to giggle. Ashlyn looks at her.

“Oh, you think it’s funny that Grandma might give me a swat on the butt?” Malak grins and nods. “I see how it is. No respect for the mama.”

Malak runs over and wraps her arms around Ash’s legs. “Love you, Mama.”

Ash smiles and ruffles her hair. “Okay. I forgive you. I love you too, Mallie.”

When the little girl heads out of the kitchen, a cookie in hand thanks to her Mama, Grandma pulls Ash into a hug.

“You are such a good mother. I’m so proud of the woman you have become.”

“Thank you, Grandma. I wouldn’t be here without you. I mean that.”

Grandma kisses her cheek and releases her. “So when did you start calling her Mallie?”

Ashlyn chuckles. “The girls from the Spirit started that and some of the National Team members do, too. They said it is a combination of ‘miniature Ali’. That little girl is a pink princess just like her mommy and has been since day 1. Just now I could see she was angling for a cookie; you know, playing me like Alex plays me for a new purse sometimes.”

Grandma starts to laugh. “And at those times she’s Mallie to you.”

Ashlyn laughs. “Yep. Someday one of them will figure it out and I’ll be in trouble.”

“Well, your secret is safe with me since I think that is pretty dang cute. Now, start peeling some carrots, young lady. We’ll need them in the salad.”

Ashlyn nods and grabs the peeler. “Yes, ma’am.”

* * *

 

Ali stands off to the side sipping on a glass of wine. Dinner had been a feast of insane proportions with mountains of good food and delectable desserts still to come. Now Chris, Kyle and Ashlyn sit in the living room watching football. Malak is stretched out on top of Chris, sleeping off her turkey dinner. Ali thinks it is absolutely adorable. She pokes her head into the kitchen to find her mother, Tammye, and Grandma in there looking at toy catalogs and discussing what they would get for Malak for her first Christmas.

From there she walks into the study and takes a look at the walls. Her Penn State diploma hangs beside Ashlyn’s UNC degree. She grins at the empty frame hung centered below them. Eventually it would hold Malak’s certificate of citizenship. Ashlyn had insisted on hanging the frame to show Malak how important that document is to them.

Ali turns and walks over to another wall. Frames hold Ashlyn’s WPS medals and Ali’s World Cup medals. Another frame hangs empty. According to Ashlyn, it’s for Ali’s Olympic Gold medal that she will get in August in Rio. No, the U.S. hasn’t even secured their berth yet but Ashlyn is confident it will happen.

“Penny for your thoughts.”

Ali turns to see her mother standing in the doorway. The younger woman’s smile says a lot but Deb still wants to know where Ali stands. Ali turns and walks towards a third wall. Here are the framed commendations related to the medals Ashlyn has earned, hanging where Ali had proudly hung them.

“I’m not sure they are worth that much,” Ali admits. She shrugs. “This may sound cheesy but...well...I’m just counting my blessings. I had so many different ideas for my life growing up. Needless to say what I have was never one of those.” She turns and grins at her mother. “Married to a woman? No way. An Army wife? Nope. Adoptive mother? Nuh-uh. World Cup Champion?” She pauses. “Okay, so maybe that one was right,” she says with a chuckle.

“I’d say so,” Deb agrees. “So those unplanned things, they better or worse than your dreams?”

Ali looks around the room. “SO much better I don’t even know what to do with myself. How the hell did I get so lucky, Mom? Despite the times Ashlyn’s job has scared the crap out of me, I couldn’t be more proud of her and I support what she is doing 100%. She is making the world better one building at a time. That’s incredible to me! She goes back to work, desk duty only, on Monday. I thought I’d be terrified but the truth is, I can’t imagine her not going back. It’s who she is and who I fell in love with. She’s perfect as Captain Ashlyn Harris, mother and Corps of Engineers squad leader.”

Deb gives her a one-armed hug. “I’m happy for you, Alex. The two of you have been through a lot. Some couples would have crumbled but you two always come back stronger. That’s incredible to me.”

“Thanks, Mom. That means a lot to me.”

“Me, too,” Ashlyn says from the doorway.

Ali turns to her, smiling. “How long have you been there?”

“Long enough.” She walks in and hugs both women. “I love you both so much. In fact, I love you enough that I came to offer you some dessert before Chris, Kyle and Malak divide it up among the three of them.”

Deb laughs. “I can so see them doing that. But if I don’t get a slice of Grandma’s pumpkin pie I’ll have to hurt someone.”

The three women laugh and make their way back to the kitchen to help dole out desserts on this very special Thanksgiving Day.

* * *

 

Ashlyn stokes a hand over Malak’s head, smiling down at her. “So, how was your first Thanksgiving, Mal Bear?”

Malak hugs her owl and bear tightly, her smile a mile wide. “It was fun, Mama! And the food was the goodest!”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Yeah, it was. I am so glad you had a good day. Everyone here loves you so much.”

“I love them, too. Can I get a story?”

Ashlyn smiles and leans down to kiss her cheek. “Of course. I guess I should tell you the story of the Thanksgiving Princess. Her name was- -”

“Malak!” the little girl guesses, since most stories had a little girl named Malak as the main character.

Ashlyn acts surprised. “Well, as a matter of fact, yes, her name was Malak. And her mother was a beautiful queen named- -”

“Ali!” she exclaims, giggling.

“Right again! Have I told you this one before?” Malak shakes her head. “Oh, okay. Well, anyway, a long time ago in a land, far far away...”

Out in the hallway, Deb, Tammye, Grandma and Ali stand listening as Ashlyn weaves a fun and exciting tale in which the princess and queen save Thanksgiving with the help of their faithful guard Ashlyn. Ali just shakes head and looks at her mother.

“So much better than my childhood dreams of married life.”

Deb grins and gives her a hug. “I am so happy for you. For all 3 of you.”

Ali just leans into her mother as Ashlyn continues to entertain Malak until the tale comes to an end. Ali smiles.

“That’s my cue.”

Ali enters the room just as Ashlyn stands from hugging and kissing Malak goodnight. Ali takes Ash’s spot on the bed and pulls her daughter close.

“Ready for a song, sweet girl?”

“Yeah, Mommy,” she says tiredly.

Ali kisses the top of her head and starts to sing. Malak cuddles in close and slowly falls asleep as Ali sings Don McLean’s “Brown-Eyed Girl”. The women in the hall chuckle. Not exactly a traditional lullaby but for some reason it is completely appropriate in this house. Ali stands and tucks the little girl in with Ashlyn helping to set the bracing pillows. Once done, the two women watch her a moment more. Ali leans her head on Ash’s shoulder.

“Best Thanksgiving ever,” she says.

Ashlyn kisses her temple. “I love her and you so much. Best day ever, Thanksgiving or not,” Ashlyn tells her wife.

Ali smiles and agrees. As they walk into the hallway, the waiting women give them a hug. Tammye kisses her daughter’s cheek.

“She’s so wonderful, Ashlyn. Thank you for bringing her into our lives.”

Ashlyn smiles, remembering her mother’s concerns back in Germany. “Thank you for saying that, Mom. It means more than you know.”

She wraps her arms around her shoulder and the women head downstairs to join Kyle and Chris for a night of Christmas movies.


	61. Chapter 61

Ashlyn finishes setting her bun so it will not interfere with her beret. She stares at herself in the mirror. Her bruising is gone. A slight bit of puffiness in her cheek remains but is probably only noticeable to her and to Ali. She leans on the counter.

“Just desk duty. Never thought that would be a welcome thing in my world.”

She stands back up and grabs her makeup to do the subtle shadings she uses when working. She is nearly done when the welcome aroma of coffee reaches her nostrils. She turns and sees Ali standing in the doorway watching her.

“Is that for me or are you teasing?” Ashlyn asks with a grin.

Ali smiles and brings it in. She hands it to her wife. “All yours.” Ashlyn takes a big sip and Ali uses that time to study her wife. “You do look good in uniform,” she says with a lustful smile.

Ashlyn chuckles. “Imagine if I was in more than ACU pants and a tee shirt.”

“Or less than that,” Ali suggests with a wink.

Ashlyn grins, takes another sip and sets the mug down. She pulls her wife into a hug. “I’m on desk duty for a while, baby. Stop worrying about me.”

Ali groans. “Thought I was hiding that better.”

“To most you were. But I can see the fear behind the smile. My worst possible injury will be a papercut. Or maybe stapling a finger. And I’ll be home every day to have dinner with you and Malak. All is good until my face heals completely.”

Ali leans up and kisses her wife’s cheek. “Then let’s hope you stay a dog, as Pinoe says, for a long, long time,” she says with a giggle.

Ashlyn laughs. “Thanks. Jerk.”

Ali leaves to go check on breakfast. Ashlyn steps into the bedroom and pulls on her new boots. As she ties them she pauses. Her old boots had been discarded in the base hospital while the doctors fought to stabilize her. Her mind briefly wonders what condition they are in. They had been relatively new. She then shakes her head.

“They’d have been a mess, you nut case. Covered in blood and mud and, well, probably piss. It’s not like you got bathroom breaks.”

Her heart starts to race as her mind starts to flash through images and sounds of her time in hell. She leans over, elbows on her knees, face in her hands. She takes a few deep breaths as the feelings and memories associated with her time as a captive threaten to overwhelm her. This isn’t the first time she has had to fight back a panic attack since she’d been rescued. But they had been getting more frequent. Once her heart rate calms she lifts her head. The first thing she sees is a framed picture of the snapshot Tiffany had taken the day Malak had officially been adopted.

“I’ve got to get well. I promised Alex I would and I need to follow through on that promise.” She pulls out her phone and checks the calendar. “Mal goes to her shrink tomorrow. I guess I need to ask Ali to ask the doc about someone for me since my old doc retired.”

Malak’s doctor specializes in children who had experienced traumatic events. Car accidents, family member deaths, illness, and violence. Surely the doc knew someone that can help a soldier with PTSD. That decision made, Ashlyn finishes tying up her boots and then stands to grab her jacket and coffee to head down to breakfast.

“Smells good, baby,” Ashlyn says.

“Good. Have a seat, Captain,” Ali says, placing a plate with bacon, eggs, hash browns and toast in front of her.

Ashlyn smiles. “Wow! You never cooked like this for me before. Can I expect this anytime you aren’t on the road for soccer?”

Ali laughs. “No. This is your ‘good luck back at the desk’ breakfast. Tomorrow you’re on your own.”

“Hmph. Meanie.”

Ali makes her own plate and sits down. They chat over a few inconsequential things: grocery list, bills that need to be paid, another painting project for next weekend, Ali leaving for camp. As she finishes her breakfast, Ashlyn sits back in her chair. She casts worried eyes down at the table.

“There’s one more thing I need to ask you to do for me. Tomorrow...can you ask Malak’s doctor about...about a shrink for me? I think I need it kinda soon, honey.”

Ali sets her fork down and studies her wife. “What happened?”

Ashlyn starts to twirl her coffee mug and tells her wife about the near panic attack while putting on her boots. She ends with a shrug. “It wasn’t the first one but it was a little worse than the others. I need help, Alex. If not...they’ll just get worse and we know what that can lead to for some vets. I won’t put you or Malak through that if I can help it. You have both helped me so much but...but to get past it all I need a little more help.”

Ali reaches across the table and takes her hand. “I love you. Thank you for wanting to get help. I’ll make sure to ask tomorrow.”

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Ashlyn looks at her old watch. Her new one had disappeared in Iraq. “Well, I need to get on the road.”

She stands and pulls on her jacket as Ali clears their dishes. Ashlyn is just situating her beret when a soft, scared voice reaches her ear.

“Mama?”

Ashlyn turns and sees Malak watching her. The little girl’s eyes are wide, the way they get when she is scared. Ashlyn hurries over and kneels in front of her.

“What’s wrong, honey? Are you okay?”

Malak shakes her head.

“Is it your surgeries?” Ashlyn asks, carefully feeling along the bandages.

Ali drops the towel she was using to clean the table and walks over. Concern is etched on her face.

Malak just looks Ashlyn up and down. “Are...you going to...the boom?” she whispers, her voice wavering.

Ashlyn sighs in relief and pulls her daughter into a hug. “No, honey, I am not going to the boom,” she promises. “Because I got hurt I won’t go back to the boom. I am going to a place called Fort Belvoir, just up the road, to work in an office.”

“Promise?”

“Oh, I so very much promise, Malak.” She eases her back and stares into her eyes. “In fact, I will have my lunch break around 11:30. Maybe Mommy can bring you up there to have lunch with me and see where I work?” she suggests, looking up to Ali.

Ali places a hand on Ashlyn’s shoulder. “I think that sounds fun. What about you, Mal?”

Malak nods, still worried about seeing her mother in uniform. To her that is what is worn when people go to the boom...to Iraq. She knows Mama doesn’t lie but is having a hard time reconciling that knowledge with what she sees and remembers. She hugs Ashlyn again.

“I love you, Mama.”

“I love you, too, Mal Bear.” She kisses her cheek and stands up. She kisses and hugs Ali. “Let me know when you’re on your way and I’ll make sure I’m free.”

“I will, baby. I love you.”

Ashlyn grabs her backpack and keys. She takes a deep breath and goes out to King Arthur to make the drive up to Belvoir to get back in the swing of the Corps of Engineers.

* * *

 

Ashlyn parks and stares at the building in front of her. It looks just like every other building along the row but means so much more to her. She takes a deep breath and gets out of her Jeep. A private walking by offers her a salute, which she returns immediately.

“Morning, Captain,” he says.

“Morning, Private.”

She watches him walk on; the only soldier she can see around her. In Iraq there were always people everywhere. People busy at work, people leaving work, people arriving at work. There were no lulls in activity. She shivers from the chill in the air. Yep, another difference. She turns back to the building and goes inside.

As planned, she is the first to arrive. She wanted a little time to sit at her desk and just...decompress a little. She sits down in her chair, sliding her backpack under her desk. Then she pauses.

“What the fuck?”

There are pictures on the pegboard and on the desk...of someone else’s family. She frowns and rolls the seat out of the cubicle to look at the nametag.

“Who the hell is Lieutenant T. Bangle?”

“Your replacement. Though some may argue you’re irreplaceable.”

Ashlyn turns and smiles at Colonel Menninger. She stands and offers him her hand.

“Good to see you, sir.”

He shakes her hand, patting it with his other hand. “Damn good to see you, too, Captain. Grab your bag and I’ll show you your new office.”

Ashlyn lifts an eyebrow. “Like a real office? With a door and everything for when I have to chew people out?”

Menninger grins. “Yes a door and everything, Harris.”

They walk over and Ashlyn smiles as she sees her name on the nameplate. She sees pictures on her desk that had been boxed up when she left for Iraq and no longer needed her cubicle. She pats the desk lightly.

“Thank you, sir.”

“You’ve earned it, Harris. You’ve earned every damn thing you’ve gotten,” he tells her honestly. He pauses. “I’m so sorry, Harris. What happened to you was...was...”

Ashlyn turns to him and sees the regret in his eyes. “Sir, I was doing my duty. I knew it was possible when I enlisted and I knew what could happen when I stepped on that plane. The IED thing could have happened to anyone. The...the...last thing...I was just the unlucky one that got hit and had to stay behind.”

He nods as he thinks for a moment. He finally looks up and stares into her eyes. “You know, I made a mistake with you, Harris.”

Ashlyn frowns. “You did, sir?”

He nods. “I did. It’s happened before and I always promise it won’t happen again but it did. I crossed the line between officer and subordinate and started looking at you more like a friend. Maybe even a daughter. I’m sorry I had to let you go over there, Harris. And I’m damn glad you made it home.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Damn glad to be home, sir.”

The officers break protocol and exchange a quick hug. As Ashlyn steps around to the other side her desk she grins.

“I’m missing a picture.”

Menninger scowls. “I told them to make sure everything was removed from the box!”

Ashlyn unzips the front pocket of her backpack. “I meant this one.”

She offers the picture to him. He takes it and smiles at a little girl being held up by her new mommies.

“She’s adorable. Most people bring back clothes or little artsy things. Leave it to you to bring back a kid,” he jokes.

Ashlyn laughs. “I like to do things big.” He hands her back the picture and she sets it on her desk. “Just so you know, she was pretty scared to see me in uniform today. She thought I was being sent back to, as she calls it, ‘the boom’. I assured her I wasn’t but she was still nervous. So Alex is bringing her here for lunch. Malak may ask you about me going back. Just thought you should know.”

He smiles and nods. “Thanks for the heads up. I’ll assure your daughter that her mother will never be going back to Iraq.”

“Thank you, sir.” She glances at her in box. “Well, I guess I better start sorting through things here. How long has this desk been empty?”

“Two months.”

Ashlyn groans, knowing that probably means she has every requisition copy for the last 2 months needing to be filed and checked to make sure the requests were actually filled. Ashlyn looks up at her c.o.

“I think I need another week...or 52, sir.”

Menninger just laughs and walks out. Ashlyn turns back to her desk. She puts a couple more pictures on her desk then sets about getting back into the swing of things around the office.

* * *

 

Ali is concentrating on the up and down of the versa climber. Her legs and arms pump hard, burning her muscles. She is pouring with sweat. She is maxing out her best. And she is loving every minute of it. When she hears the beep signaling the end of her reps, she slowly reduces her speed until she finally steps off. She grabs her towel and grins.

“Your turn,” she says as Crystal steps up to the machine.

“Damn right.” She has a huge grin on her face.

“What?” Ali asks.

“I got a phone call.”

Ali is confused. “And?”

“Guess who’s going to Hawaii and New Orleans with the team?”

Ali’s eyes widen and she pulls her into a hug. “I KNEW SHE’D CALL YOU BACK!”

“Can you believe she somehow had the wrong number in her phone? Jill left ‘me’ three messages and was getting concerned as to why I wasn’t calling back. She finally mentioned it to Dawn who looked in her phone and saw she had typed in 302 instead of 301 for my area code,” Crystal says, laughing. “I thought she was thinking I sucked those last 2 games!”

“Did she not hear it wasn’t your voice?” Ali asks incredulously.

“It was one of those automatic number announcement things. She just figured I kept it anonymous in case the wrong person got the number. I told her I’m not as famous as you other Super Stars so I haven’t had to worry about that yet,” Crystal says with a chuckle.

“Right. Well, get up on the machine so I can encourage you. I’ve got a lunch date with two cuties that I don’t want to be late for.”

“Awww, that’s so sweet.”

“And hopefully therapeutic. Malak is scared that Ash in uniform means she is going back to Iraq. The lunch is to show her Belvoir isn’t like bases over there,” Ali explains.

“Oh, that’s so sweet. Well, let me get my climb on so you can get going.”

Ali nods as Crystal climbs onto the machine. Much like Crystal had done for her, Ali spouts bits of encouragement as the forward also maxes out her body on the exercise machine. As she steps off they hear a hand clap.

“Alright, ladies, all warmed up?” Chris asks. The ladies nod to their trainer. “Good. Let’s do some footwork drills.”

The women nod and follow him into another room where he has the lights all set up. Ali grins as she sees Malak standing near them with a stop watch in her hand.

“I gonna help, Mommy and Aunt Crystal.”

Ali smiles. “That’s great, honey. Make sure you let me stop sooner than Crystal, okay?” She gives her daughter a wink.

“Hey!” Crystal and Chris both exclaim as Malak just nods and giggles.

“Maybe I should keep time myself,” Chris says.

Malak shakes her head. “No! I can help! I can! I’ll make Mommy do lots! Promise!”

Chris and Crystal burst out laughing at how quickly the little girl had turned on her mother. Ali rolls her eyes.

“She’s been around Ashlyn way too long.”

Chris kneels down beside Malak. “How about we just make them both work equally hard?”

“Um’kay,” Malak agrees.

“Good. Kriegs, you’re up first.”

Ali nods and drops her towel, getting in position in front of the semi-circle of lights. “Ready when you are, boss.”

Chris nods. “Ready. GO!”

Malak hits the start button as Ali goes to town with the lights as Crystal cheers her on. It is a great work out day, made even better when Malak forgets about the stopwatch and just starts cheering her on, too.

* * *

 

“Listen to me carefully, Corporal,” Ashlyn says, her voice tight with frustration. “I am holding in my hand a copy of requisition sent to the Quartermaster’s office 3 weeks ago. Correct me if I’m wrong but that’s your office, right?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“And are you looking at the copy sent to you like I requested?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good. And do you see ANYWHERE on the form where it said to send the ENTIRE order of water to AFGHANISTAN?”

She hears the audible gulp. “Uh, no, ma’am.”

“So then tell me, Corporal, why the HELL is it on a plane to the Middle East as we speak?”

“Um, I don’t know, ma’am.”

“I’ll tell you why. It’s because someone futzed it up. So to fix it, get that water here by 5 today.”

“Uh...I...I...I can’t...um, I...uh...”

“Then get someone who can, PRIVATE,” she insists with anger.

“Uh, I’m a corporal, ma’am,” he reminds her.

“For now,” she points out.

“Oh,” he squeaks. “Hold please, ma’am.”

Ashlyn chuckles to herself. She almost wishes she had done this face to face so she could see how scared the youngster was. She was pretty sure he was terrified and she was pleased about that. About 5 minutes later, another voice comes over the line.

“This is First Lieutenant Williams. What seems to be the problem here, Sergeant?” he says with attitude.

And Ashlyn is NOT happy about the attitude OR the misstated rank. She sits up in her seat, her eyes boring a hole in the wall.

“This is CAPTAIN Ashlyn Harris of the Corps of Engineers, Lieutenant.”

There is an uncomfortable pause. “Apologies, ma’am. I was misinformed of your rank.”

“Accepted. Now, Lieutenant, do you have a copy of the requisition in question?”

“I do, ma’am.”

“So can you understand why I am more than a little upset that three containers of water got shipped overseas instead of to us for use in our humanitarian missions?”

“Uh, yes, ma’am. We can get this cleared up with no problem.”

“Good.”

“I just need you to fill out the requisition again and we can get you the water in about a week.”

Ashlyn clenches her jaw. “Today at 5, Lieutenant.”

“Excuse me?”

“That should have been ‘Excuse me, ma’am’, Lieutenant. But what I said was we want that water here by 5 today. You have the paperwork, you had it in time to get it to us by 5 today, so you WILL get it to us by 5 today.”

“Well...I...uh, don’t think...uh...”

“You will make it happen, Lieutenant. My two bars beat your one bar so do not try to tell me no.”

“I understand, Captain, but we just...we don’t have all that here and...and we’ll need to get it in and...and...”

“Fine. All 3 containers by 7 a.m. tomorrow. We need it at our depot so we can get our first response supplies restocked.”

“Uh...maybe we can get it there by- -”

“By 7 a.m., Lieutenant. I don’t care if you have to run trucks overnight to make it happen, you MAKE it happen. I expect a confirmation of the delivery time in the next 30 minutes.”

There is a nervous sigh on the other end of the line. “Yes, ma’am. I’ll...get it done somehow.”

“Very good, Lieutenant. And perhaps in the future you will have your people double-check shipments. I guarantee you: if this kind of screw up happens again, you and whoever else I can find over there will be written up. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good.”

Ashlyn doesn’t even wait for a reply. She hangs up the phone and stands to report the incident to her colonel. She offers him a copy of the requisition.

“Our water took a vacation, sir.”

He lifts an eyebrow. “Meaning?”

She explains the SNAFU that sent their order to Afghanistan. He slams his fist on his desk.

“Those IDIOTS! We can’t risk not having that water for 3 more weeks, which they will probably demand!”

“They already did, sir. I explained that wasn’t an option. It will be at our depot at 7 a.m. tomorrow morning.”

He stares at her a minute, seeing the twinkle in her eyes. “At seven? Captain, no one will be there at 7 a.m. to receive the shipment,” he reminds her.

She chuckles. “I know.”

His laughter follows her back to her office. She sits down and grabs the next file to check against their records. She was settling in and enjoying the new duties her rank had given her. She sighs in contentment.

“This is where I am meant to be,” she whispers as she starts to check the MRE requisition forms against the current inventory.

* * *

 

Ali smiles as Malak twirls in her pink dress. “You look beautiful, honey.”

“Thank you. Gamma got me this!” she says happily.

Ali nods. “I know. It is very pretty.”

The dress was bought by Tammye on a day when Malak had gone shopping with her and Deb. Ali picks her little girl up and puts her on the bed, strapping her into her shiny black shoes that Deb had bought to go with the dress. Most people might think the little girl is too dressed up for lunch at the PX food court but Malak had insisted. And Ali couldn’t deny her any more than Ashlyn could have. She finishes putting on the shoes and pats her on the leg.

“There. All done. Which coat would you like to wear? The one from Uncle Chris or the one from Uncle Kyle.”

Malak thinks a moment. “Uncle Chris’ is more for jeans. Uncle Kyle’s is more for dresses,” she reasons.

Ali can’t help but be proud. Chris had gotten the little girl a leather biker jacket that Ashlyn loved! Kyle had gotten her a wool pea coat that would, in fact, look adorable over the dress.

“Good call,” Ali praises her little princess. “Don’t forget your glove and hat.”

Malak runs to her dresser and gets them. Ali double checks her make up (it’s perfect of course) and grabs both coats out of the hall closet. She pulls on her pea coat, even though she is casually dressed. She wants to match her girl. She helps Malak into her coat and pulls the glove on over her hand before settling her beanie on her head. She smiles and kisses her daughter’s cheek.

“Perfect.”

Malak nods. “Perfect.”

About 30 minutes later they are pulling up in front of Ashlyn’s building. Malak is looking around curiously. She sees people in uniform but not body armor. Not even helmets. And not a machine gun in sight. Soldiers are smiling and only moving quickly in deference to the cold breeze as opposed to the eagerness to not be a target by moving slowly. Ali studies her carefully, letting her dictate their movements. Eventually she takes Ali’s hand.

“Where’s Mama?”

Ali smiles. “This way, sweetie.”

They walk into Ashlyn’s office building. Ali looks to the cubicle that had been her wife’s and sees someone else there. She looks around but doesn’t see Ashlyn. She is about to ask about her wife when someone calls out to her.

“Ali!”

Ali turns and smiles at Colonel Menninger. “Hi, Colonel Menninger. Good to see you again.”

“And for a much better reason,” he points out as he shakes her hand.

“Definitely,” she chuckles. She feels Malak hiding behind her legs and places a hand on her head. “Colonel Menninger, this is Malak, our daughter. Malak can you say hi?”

Malak eases one eye around Ali’s leg. “Hi,” she whispers.

Menninger goes down on one knee. He smiles at the little girl. “Your mama told me all about you, Malak. I am so happy to meet you.” Malak says nothing. “She mentioned you had a question for me. I’d be happy to answer it.”

Malak glances up at Ali, who nods encouragingly. Malak swallows and looks back at the colonel. “Will you send Mama back to the boom?” she asks nervously.

He shakes his head. “No, Malak, I won’t. She will never be sent back there. And if it is in my power, she will never go near any other war zone, either. She may go where bad things happened to help people build up their lives again but she won’t go to war if I can help it,” he vows.

“Are you sure?” she asks.

“I am. In fact, let me give you something.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Challenge Coin. “This is a special coin I only give to special people. I’m giving you this one so you remember the promise I make to you today: I will not send your Mama back to the boom, Malak. That is my promise to you and to her and that’s what this coin will symbolize,” he offers it to her.

Malak reaches out and takes it. She studies it carefully, running her thumb over the design and admiring the bright colours. Ali squats down.

“What do you think, Malak?”

Malak looks at her and starts to smile. “Mama be safe.”

Ali smiles. “Yes, she will be,” though her heart skips a beat as she remembers a few harrowing moments Ashlyn has had with the first response teams.

Malak looks at Menninger. “Thank you.”

He smiles. “You’re welcome, Malak. Come now, I’ll show you to Ashlyn’s office.”

Ali and Malak follow him down the hall. Ali is thrilled when she sees Ash has a real office. It means she’s become a valued and respected member of the staff. Ali couldn’t be more proud.

“I don’t GIVE a fuck! Get it to us TOMORROW!” Ashlyn slams down her phone. “Fucking idiot.”

Okay...so Ali still needed to work on Ash’s potty mouth but the defender is still proud of the soldier.

Menninger blushes. “Sorry. She’s putting out fires for us, so to speak.”

“Understood,” Ali says with a giggle.

Menninger knocks on the door. “Might want to curb that mouth, Captain. You’re a mom now.”

Ashlyn looks beyond him to see her wife giving her “the look”. Then looks down to see her daughter. She blushes and grins.

“Oops. Note made, Colonel.”

“Good. Enjoy your lunch.”

“Thank you, sir. Oh, and that supply of blankets that was requested over a month ago will be here tomorrow.”

He grins. “Good to have you back, Harris.”

She just smiles as he walks away. She stands and waves to her family. “Come on in. I’ve got an office now!”

Ali smiles. “I see that. I’m so proud of you,” she says as she gives her a hug.

“It’s me!” Malak exclaims.

Ashlyn turns and sees the little girl pointing to the pictures the blonde has put out on display. And, yes, the little girl was in a lot of them. One is even from when they were in “the boom” in hospital together. In others, the brunette is featured in various posed and candid shots. Ashlyn kneels beside Malak.

“But of course. I have to have my favorite girls around me when I can’t be with you in person, right?”

Malak smiles and gives her a hug. “Right, Mama!”

Ashlyn eases open Malak’s coat. She recognizes the dress and grins. “You look beautiful, Mal Bear! Gamma got you a great dress.”

“Uh huh, her did!”

Ashlyn stands and grabs her coat. “Shall we do lunch, my lovelies?”

* * *

 

Ashlyn carries her daughter as the three walk into the main exchange. She gestures to the food court. “So, Mal Bear, what would you like for lunch?”

“PIZZA!” she exclaims, throwing her arms in the air.

Ali laughs and tickles her. “You’re going to turn into a pizza, sweet girl.”

Since arriving in America, pizza had quickly become the little girl’s favorite food. She would gladly eat it three times a day if her parents let her. Ashlyn kisses Malak on the cheek.

“Pizza it is. Alex?”

“I really want a kielbasa dog from Frank’s. Meet you all that table? I’ll get drinks to make it easier for you.”

Ashlyn nods and goes to get in line at Anthony’s. Ali watches them a moment, smiling as Malak keeps up a running monologue and Ashlyn listens attentively. The brunette shakes her head.

“No better mama in the world,” she whispers before turning and going to get her meal and their drinks.

One they are all settled, Ali looks at Malak. “So, sweetie, do you feel better about Mama working now?”

Malak slowly chews a piece of pizza and looks around. So many soldiers in uniform but none of the fear and anxiety that even the child had picked up on in Iraq. She grins.

“I not scared, Mommy.”

Ali grins and leans over to give her a kiss. “I’m glad. Pizza good?”

“The best pizza ever!” she declares.

Ali gives Ashlyn a knowing look. The little girl had obviously picked up on Ashlyn’s favorite declaration. The soldier just smiles proudly. They are nearly done with their lunch when a woman walks up to them.

“Um, Captain Harris?”

Ashlyn and Ali look up. The lady is dressed in jeans and a sweater, comfy boots on her feet. She has a computer bag slung over one shoulder and looks like she is only 90% sure Ash is who she thinks she is.

“Yes,” Ashlyn replies.

“From the Corps of Engineers?”

“Yes,” Ashlyn confirms again.

“Oh, good! I had planned to stop in later to see you.” She extends her hand and Ash shakes it. “I’m Melanie Erickson with Army Times. I was hoping to do an article on you.”

Ashlyn pulls back her hand as if the woman’s arm had turned into a snake. She shakes her head. “No.”

“But it’s an amazing story! Your wife a soccer superstar, adopting a special needs child, being a P.O.W., going to- -”

Ashlyn stands, her face angry. “I said NO! Please leave me and my family alone or I’ll have you escorted out!”

Erickson looks like she is about to argue some more but then notices a few other soldiers had turned their attention to the duo. A couple stand, showing support for the captain. Erickson sees they all have the castle on their uniforms. This means they know who Ashlyn is, know her story, and will back her if she needs it. Erickson slips her hand into her pocket and pulls out a card.

“Okay. I understand it is all still pretty raw. If you change your mind, I’d love to write the story.”

Ashlyn ignores the card. “Won’t happen.”

She turns and sits back down with her wife and daughter. Erickson places her card on the table and walks away. Ali stares at her wife, seeing her eyes are slightly unfocused. She reaches over and takes Ash’s hand, noticing the slight flinch when they make contact.

“Ash, honey, you’re safe,” she whispers.

Ashlyn’s eyes close a moment and she takes a deep breath. When she opens them, she nods to Ali. She then looks at her daughter and forces a smile to her face.

“You know, if you don’t finish your pizza, I’m so hungry I might eat it,” she teases.

Malak, who had looked worried, smiles. “No, Mama! Malak’s pizza!”

Ashlyn just winks. She then looks at Ali and mouths, “Thank you.” Ali just smiles and squeezes the hand she still holds. The rest of their lunch goes by happily as Malak regales both women with fantastical stories her imagination makes up.

* * *

 

After dropping Ashlyn off at her office, Ali drives back to the PX. She looks in the rearview mirror at her daughter.

“I think Mama needs a new watch for Christmas. Her old one has seen better days.”

“Okay!”

Once inside, Ali grabs a cart so they have a place to put their coats and then puts Malak up in the seat. “So, where to first?”

“Dresses!”

Ali leans over and kisses her forehead. “My little princess,” she says happily.

The two look at clothes, finding a nice dress for Malak to wear for Christmas Eve church service with Ken and Vicki. They also find her some jeans and sweaters for playing outside in the cold. They stop by shoes.

“You know, we’ve been lucky so far but eventually it will snow and you’ll need boots,” Ali notes.

“Okay. Like Mama’s?”

Ali chuckles. Ashlyn had so many pairs of boots no matter what they chose they would probably be like one of her pairs. They start to browse. Malak points to a pair.

“Those!”

Ali smiles as she lifts up the black boots that lace up but also have a buckle across the tops. They are so cute! And, yes, Ash has a similar pair.

“Let’s see if they have you size.”

“No,” Malak says sadly.

Ali turns to her, surprised by the turn in emotion. “Why not?”

“I gots special needs. I can’t tie them.”

Ali bristles. Two people had made that comment in front of her daughter and obviously Malak was picking up on it even though she had showed no recognition of the statement. Ali takes her hand.

“Malak, you do NOT have special needs. You have a challenge that you will have to work to overcome but that doesn’t make it something bad. And it doesn’t mean you can’t have boots like your Mama’s. I bet if we work on it, we’ll find a way to help you tie your own shoes and boots. There is nothing you can’t do, Malak. Absolutely nothing,” Ali insists.

Malak slowly smiles. “Can I be like you and Mama?”

“Definitely,” Ali replies without hesitation.

Malak throws her arms around Ali’s neck. “I love you, Mommy.”

“I love you, too, sweet girl. So, so much.” She kisses her cheek. “Now...how about we find these boots in your size. And then maybe some warm, dry snow boots, too.”

“Um’kay!”

They do find a pair of black boots that fit and then, to Ali’s delight, a pair of bright pink moonboots for playing in the snow. From shoes, they move on to make-up. As Ali picks up a couple tubes of mascara, Malak looks at her.

“Can I have make-up, Mommy?”

Ali chuckles. “Not until you’re a teenager. You are perfect without help,” she explains, tapping her on the nose.

“Um’kay,” she says, but seems a little sad.

Ali pushes the cart a little further. “Well, make-up is out, but how about a mani-pedi?”

Malak frowns. “What is?”

Ali holds up her hand. “That’s what it’s called when I paint my nails. How about we choose a colour for you and I paint your toes and fingers today?”

Malak smiles. “Yes! Thank you, Mommy!”

“My pleasure. Choose a colour.”

Malak studies each bottle carefully. Ali even spins the carousel they are on so Malak can see them all. Finally she points to a bottle of shiny, sparkly green.

“That! Like Mama eyes!”

Ali laughs and nods. “You’re right. It looks like Mama’s eyes.”

With that added to their cart, they finally make it over to the watches. Ali finds the newest model of the kind Ashlyn wears for work. She nods to Malak.

“There it is. Now remember: it’s for Christmas so it is a surprise.”

“Um’kay.” She thinks a second. “What’s Christmas again?”

Ali grins. Various family members have tried to explain it to the little girl but it is obviously something she will have to see to truly understand.

“How about when we go home, we watch a Christmas movie to see if that explains it better. But just know that we get presents for those we love and we keep them a secret until Christmas day. So no telling Mama, okay?”

“Um’kay, Mommy.”

The clerk behind the counter chuckles. “She is adorable.”

“Yes, she is,” Ali agrees proudly.

Ali steers the cart to the Christmas aisle, looking over various ornaments until she finds the two she is looking for. One says, “First Christmas in Our House” and has the year stamped on it. The second one is “Baby’s First Christmas” with a place to put a small picture. Her heart warms as she places them in the cart. This is going to be her best Christmas ever because of her wife and daughter.

* * *

 

When Ashlyn gets home that night, Malak runs to greet her. “Hi, Mama!”

Ashlyn hangs up her coat then scoops her daughter up into her arms. “Hey there, Mal Bear. Did you have a good day today?”

“Uh huh,” she nods. “We went shoppin’ and gots you a present but it’s for Christmas so I can’t tell and then we gots nail polish and looks,” she holds out her hand, “it like your eyes!”

Ashlyn chuckles and studies the hand. “That is beautiful! And you said it’s like my eyes?”

“Uh huh!”

Ashlyn kisses her cheek. “Well, thank you. Now, tell me more about this present,” she teases.

Malak shakes her head. “Nope! Mommy say it secret a’cause it is a special day present so can’t tell.”

Ashlyn hugs her then sets her down. “Then I hope Christmas comes soon so I can see it. I love presents!”

“Me, too.”

“So, where is Mommy?”

Malak sighs sadly. “Her packing.”

“Ah, right. Rest of the Victory Tour. Well, let’s go see if we can help?”

Hand in hand they walk off to find Ali and see if she needs any help as she preps for Hawaii, San Antonio, Glendale, and the one game (the girl’s health permitting) Ashlyn and Malak will attend: New Orleans, where they will see a legend hang up her boots.


	62. Chapter 62

“I want to go, too!” Malak insists.

Ali sits down and pulls her into her lap. “Sweetheart, there is nothing I would love more than for you to go with me. But the doctors say not yet. I promise: there will be plenty more games for you to come see when you are well. You and Mama and Tiffany will talk to the doctor on Thursday and hopefully he will say it is okay for you to meet us in New Orleans for Abby’s final game.”

Malak sighs. “Okay.” She thinks a second. “Mommy, when I get old enough to play on the Nat’u’nal team will you still be on it?”

Ali chuckles. “Uh, I doubt it, sweet girl. But Cap Rampone might be. I think she’s a robot,” she adds with a snicker.

Malak laughs. “Her not a robot! Her cool!”

Ali hugs her close. “Yes, she is certainly cool. But I’m not ready to give up on her being a robot just yet.”

Malak just giggles. She hops off Ali’s lap and goes to the dresser, getting the green nail polish. “Here, Mommy. So you ’members me and Mama while you gone.”

Ali nods and places it in the open bathroom kit beside her. “Good idea. I’ll wear it for all four games. Promise.”

Malak grins. “Cool!”

Ali gets up and puts the last few things into her bag. As she finishes, she hears someone call up the stairs.

“Hey! Anyone home?”

“AUNT CRYSTAL!” Malak exclaims, leaping off the bed and running into the hallway.

Crystal makes her way up the stairs with her overnight bag. “There’s my favorite dancer!”

“You here to dance with me?” Malak asks excitedly.

Crystal nods. “Well, that and to drive your Mommy and I to the airport tomorrow.” She squats down. “But between you and me? You are the most important reason.”

Malak smiles and gives her a big hug. Ali just smiles, so happy that her friend had become so important to her daughter. Crystal stands and takes her bag into Tiff’s room, since the nurse won’t be back from her Thanksgiving trip until the next night. The plan was for Crystal to drive the two players to National for the hop to LA. Then Ash would drive herself and Malak to the airport so when they return from New Orleans they would just have one car waiting for them.

Ali turns to continue packing as the sounds of a dance party starting in the other room start to echo through the house. She chuckles as she finishes up her last bag. Her life had changed so much this past year. And despite the scares, despite the horrors, she wouldn’t change a damn thing knowing it had brought her the little bundle of energy dancing down the hall.

* * *

 

Malak sits in a chair beside Ashlyn’s file cabinet. She is busy colouring a picture as Ashlyn works on her computer. A tap on the office door causes both to turn. Ashlyn smiles and stands.

“Major Nettles, sir, good to see you again.”

She stands and offers her hand, which becomes a one-armed hug. Her old team had been on a mission when she had started back to the office so this is the first time she has seen her c.o. He smiles and pats her on the shoulder.

“Good to have you back, Harris.”

“Good to be back, sir.”

He looks at Malak. “And you must be Malak. Your mother has told me so much about you.”

“Who you?”

Ashlyn blushes. “Malak, honey, remember your manners.”

“I a’member,” she states, then looks back at Nettles. “Who you, sir?”

Ashlyn just shakes her head as Nettles bursts out laughing. “Why do I feel that she is just like you were at that age?”

“Because The Fates have a weird sense of humour, sir. My mother says she is so much like me in some ways she’s wondering if I’ve been hiding something,” she admits.

He chuckles and drops to a knee, extending his hand. “My name is Major Nettles. I am your mother’s boss.”

“I Malak. I mama’s Mal Bear.”

Ash smiles proudly. “Yes you are,” she pats Malak on the head.

“Well, I’m very happy to meet you, Malak. Are you here helping Mama today?”

Malak nods. “Yeah. I have to go to the doctor so I am here with Mama. I make pretty pictures for her office and Colonel Mem-ing-erer.”

He grins at the mispronunciation. It’s adorable! “Well, that is very nice. Think you could make one for me, too?”

Malak nods. “I can do! Do you like kittens?”

“I like kittens very much!”

“Um’kay. I make you kittens.”

She goes back to her “desk” to start colouring a picture for Nettles. The man stands smiles at Ash.

“If I could give you a medal for saving her, I’d do it,” he says softly. “She’s adorable.”

Ashlyn grins. “She is award enough for me.”

He pats her on the shoulder. “When she’s not around, I’d like to talk to you about...over there and see if it’s made a change to your future plans.”

Ashlyn nods. “Understood, sir. Right now I can say it hasn’t but I know you want more than that.”

“I do. But I’ll take that for now. Welcome home, Captain.”

They shake hands. “Thank you, sir.”

* * *

 

Three hours later, Malak is sitting in Ashlyn’s lap at the doctor’s office. Ashlyn is reading her a storybook that was in the waiting room as Tiffany rushes in. Malak smiles and hops up to give her a hug.

“Hi, Tiff!”

Tiffany gives her a hug. “Hey, sweetie.” She looks at Ashlyn. “I am so sorry I am late.”

Ashlyn grins. “Can’t blame you for the weather, Tiff. Can blame your family for being Yoopers in Michigan, but can’t blame you,” she teases.

Tiffany laughs. “Tell me about it. I wouldn’t have gone to the Upper Peninsula this time of year if it wasn’t the one time to get my fiancé’s mom and my mom together to discuss wedding plans.”

“And how’d that go?”

“I think I want to elope,” she says with a chuckle.

Ashlyn grins. “Considering how we put together our wedding at from afar, we luckily didn’t have a lot of problems,” she notes. “I guess I need to thank my parents and in-laws for that.”

“Do. And buy them something pretty, too. All of us in one room couldn’t agree on colours, venue, or time of day. It was a nightmare.”

“Why not just have a destination wedding? People pay their own way if they want to be part of it and most of the details are taken care of by the resort since it has to be things they have,” Ashlyn suggests.

Tiffany glares at her. “And where the heck was this suggestion last week?”

Ashlyn giggles. “Better late than never?”

“Right.”

“Malak Krieger-Harris?” the nurse at the desk calls.

“Saved by the doc!” Ash says as she lifts her daughter up and the three head in to get a progress report on the little girl’s latest (and hopefully last) skin graft.

* * *

 

As Ali and Crystal walk into the hotel, they see several teammates are already there. Pinoe notices them and starts towards them, then stops with a frown on her face as she looks at Ali.

“Hey! Where’s my buddy?”

Ali rolls her eyes. “Pin, you know she went back to work the Monday after Thanksgiving.”

Pinoe rolls her eyes. “Not Blondie! Where’s Malak?”

Crystal busts out laughing as Ali chuckles.

“Ah. Wait until I tell Ashlyn she’s been replaced in your life,” she jokes. “Malak has a follow-up today about her last skin graft,” she explains. “If all goes well she’ll be cleared to join us in New Orleans for Abby’s retirement game and celebration.”

“Is she okay? I mean, after the last graft? Is she okay?” Pinoe asks with concern.

Ali nods. “Yeah, she’s been feeling fine and no signs of infection.”

“So could she join us sooner?”

Ali shakes her head. “No this is just the first follow up to check the drains and the pressure bandage. Best we can hope for this time is the drains come out. She won’t be cleared to fly until those wounds heal due to the chance for infection.”

Pinoe slowly shakes her head. “How do you do it, Kriegs? It’s killing me just thinking about all that little girl is going through. How do you do it now that she’s your daughter?”

Ali gives her a shrug and a smile. “I can’t explain it, Pin. But pretty much from the day I met her I just...I just knew I’d do whatever I could to make her life better. It tears me up that she hurts right now but I know it’s what gives her a chance at a somewhat normal life. And for that reason, it is all worth the gray hairs she may give me now and in the future.”

Pinoe smiles. “In other words, love makes us capable of doing anything.”

Ali nods. “Damn right.”

Crystal had stepped away to get their room assignments. She walks over and hands Ali a key. “You’re in 434 with Hope. I’m next door with this delinquent,” she says, nodding towards Pinoe.

Ali grins as Pinoe sticks her tongue out at the defender turned dynamic forward. Ali pats Crystal on the shoulder.

“Well, we head to Hawaii tomorrow. Maybe you’ll get lucky and have someone normal out there.”

The trio laughs as Crystal pretends to pray. Pinoe gives them a push towards the elevator. The Spirit duo goes up to put their things away and get a quick workout in before dinner with the team that evening.

* * *

 

Friday evening Ashlyn is trying to get back to sleep when her phone starts to vibrate on the bedside table. She grabs it, smiling when she sees her wife on Facetime.

“Hey, baby,” she answers. Then she frowns. “Why have you been crying? What’s wrong?”

Ali sighs. “I’m fine. Sad, but fine. I wanted to call you before you read it somewhere or some reporter tried to contact you.” She takes a shuddering breath. “Pinoe tore her ACL.”

Ashlyn’s eyes get wide. “What? How? Is she going to be okay? How bad is it?”

Ali shrugs. “No idea how bad but she is in good spirits for the most part and determined to make it back for Rio.” She wipes her eyes. “As to how it happened, Ash, these fields are trash!”

“What do you mean trash?”

“The turf is crap, there are seams, it’s torn up, it’s just a mess. The practice fields have these metal panels on the sides. Meg hit one and...and went down.” She takes a deep breath. “We were both going after the ball and she waved me off and then all I could think was it what if it had been me and I was missing the Olympics again and- -”

Ashlyn has become the queen of the “should have been me” feelings the past year. She sees where her wife is going with this.

“STOP!” she interrupts. “Don’t go there, Alex. She waved you off because it was the RIGHT football move. You can’t blame yourself for this injury. Sounds like US Soccer should blame whoever went and evaluated the field conditions.”

Ali laughs humourlessly. “Right. Well, turns out no one did. Jill and Sunil are already trying to figure out who okayed this game without that check. The stadium turf is even worse.” She sighs. “We’ve cancelled the game.”

“Whoa.”

“Yeah. We’ll do a special open session for fans. Trinidad and Tobago will, too. It’s just so unsafe it will be a light session. People are going to be pissed and I don’t blame them. But we can’t risk either team losing more players. It’s just nuts.”

Ashlyn shakes her head. “Incredible. I can’t believe they didn’t check the fields out. That’s just irresponsible.”

“Yeah.” She pauses. “God, I need you so badly tonight. I need you to hold me and kiss me and make me forget everything for a while.”

Ashlyn sighs. “I wish I could be there for you, baby.”

Ali lifts an eyebrow. “Uh, maybe we could...you know...have a little virtual sex?” she hopes.

Ashlyn smiles. “Um, well, have to pass on that one, honey. There is a brunette in bed with me.”

She pans the camera to Ali’s side of the bed to show Malak asleep with her owl. Ali can’t help but smile.

“Aww. Why is she in there?”

Ash brings the phone back to her face. “Nightmare. She just couldn’t calm down so I brought her in here and we watched a movie until she dozed off again.” She thinks a second. “Alex, I think she said a name tonight. Like maybe her brother’s name.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. She was screaming in her birth language and one word was...I think it’s a name I heard.”

“But she doesn’t remember the names of her brother or sister.”

“Not when she’s awake. But maybe they are in her mind. I’ll talk to Tiff about it tomorrow,” she promises.

“Good. I hate to think she’ll have nothing to remember them by. At least with names you could paint a picture or something of their names. Something she could always have,” Ali suggests.

Ashlyn nods. “Good idea. I wish her neighbors hadn’t disappeared before they gave that information to the authorities. But at the same time I can’t blame them for taking off.”

“I know what you mean.”

Ashlyn tries to stifle a yawn but Ali sees it. She smiles.

“It’s late, baby. I guess I need to let you get to sleep.”

Ashlyn shrugs. “I don’t work tomorrow. If you want to keep talking we can.”

Ali smiles. “Thank you, baby. I think I do. Still struggling a bit with what happened.”

“I could tell. So, what else can we talk about to help put your mind at ease?”

Ali thinks a second then smiles. “Christmas gifts for that adorable brunette sleeping in my spot?”

Ashlyn grins. “Perfect. I saw this motorized kids Jeep at the PX. Figured she could name it Guinevere.”

Ali rolls her eyes. “You bought it, didn’t you?”

Ashlyn just grins and Ali can only laugh. Yep, their daughter was going to have an amazing first Christmas.

* * *

 

Ashlyn stands outside a hangar filled with family members of returning soldiers. In addition to her squad of handpicked members of the Corps of Engineers, a squad of MPs and a squad of mechanics is flying into Andrews Air Force base. With so many coming home the decision was made to have the family reunions right there at Andrews instead of busing the groups back to their various home bases. She glances at her watch as a plane appears in the distance.

“That’s got to be them,” she mumbles to herself.

She quickly checks over her dress uniform, making sure her ribbon rack and medals are in order. She strokes her hand down her Bronze Star with Combat V and her Purple Heart with oak cluster for her second injury. She had received those awards while serving with these men and women, and then had left them to recover; left them in the hell she had escaped for nearly 3 months of their tour. As she feels her heart start to race, she closes her eyes and counts to ten as her new therapist had suggested. It doesn’t work. Nothing but seeing them and getting their forgiveness will make her feel better.

And if they don’t forgive her, well, good thing she has a therapist.

She is considering what they may think of her when she realizes she has lost track of time...and the plane is now being secured so the passengers can disembark. She watches as fatigue-clad soldiers start to come down the steps. The fourteenth man out is Newton. She smiles as she sees the man returning from his last deployment before he retires in the next year. Slowly the rest of her team files out. And then she sees Andrews. His arm is in a sling and Skilks is carrying his backpack so he can get down the steps. Once on the tarmac he takes it back. Ashlyn is smiling as her team makes their way to her. Newton drops his pack on the ground and wraps her up in a hug.

“CAP! DAMN GOOD TO SEE YOU!” he bellows.

Ashlyn chuckles. “Good to see you, too, Newt. Did you keep them in line for me?”

“Damn right, Cap. You’re looking damn good.”

“Thanks. Definitely doing better.”

Slowly she greets all her people. Andrews approaches her last. She shakes her head.

“You were so bound and determined to get a cluster on your Purple Heart,” she says. “Stop trying to be like me, Sergeant.”

He grins. “Can’t help it, Cap. I want to be you when I grow up.”

She laughs and they hug tightly.

“Damn glad that bullet only hit your arm, my friend,” she whispers.

“Me, too. And I’m even more glad that you look a hell of a lot better than last time I saw you.”

They step back and just nod to each other. Ashlyn then turns to her people. “Well, do you all remember how to fall into line? Time to march in and be reunited with your families.”

“I think we remember how to do that,” Newton says.

Ashlyn nods. “Good.” She looks at Andrews. “Well, Staff Sergeant, call them into ranks.”

Andrews smiles and looks at his team. “SPIRIT COMPANY! FALL IN!” The squad quickly gets into line. “ATTENTION!”

He turns and takes his place beside the team. Ashlyn grabs his pack and slings it over her shoulder. She watches for her cue from the hangar doors. When she receives it she nods. “Take ’em in, Sergeant,” she orders.

“COMPANY! MARCH!” Andrews orders.

Ashlyn smiles with pride as the group marches into the hangar. She follows them in, detours to Andrews’ fiancé, and hands over his pack. She then goes to stand with Menninger, Nettles, Ramos, and the c.o.’s of the other 2 Fast Response Teams, from which she had poached soldiers for her team. The officers for the MPs and the mechanics speak. Menninger then nods to Ashlyn and she steps to her team.

“Ladies and gentlemen, you have spent a year in hell making it a better place for the people of Iraq. I am proud of the things you have accomplished and honoured to have worked side by side with you all in sometimes less than perfect conditions. You have proven yourselves to be smart, brave, compassionate, and the best the US Army has to offer. Welcome home, Spirit Company.”

She does an about face and marches back to stand beside the colonel and majors. Menninger, being the senior leader at the return, steps forward. He calls out in a booming voice.

“COMPANIES! DISMISSED!”

Two waves of humanity come together as soldiers and their loved ones race towards each other. Ashlyn watches as tears, hugs, and laughter wash over everyone. These men and women had been forever changed by their tour in Iraq. Hopefully for the better but all would be haunted by more than one incident. It will be her job to watch them as they start to adjust back to life in the States. For better or worse, she’ll know what to watch for and can only pray she can help them find peace with the things that will haunt their dreams forever.

* * *

 

Ali stares out the window as the city of San Antonio starts to come into view. A somber mood had fallen over the team after the loss of their comedic heart, Megan Rapinoe, and the cancellation of the game in Hawaii. Though they had held the open practice and some fans understood they had still seen the posts online and in the news complaining about the “divas” just not wanting to play on the fields. Despite the proof that there were bad seams and other unsafe conditions, some people would always blame the team instead of the people that should have made sure the field was world class. All of them are hoping by the time they start their fall tour in 2016 there will be a field in Hawaii they can play on.

Knowing they are going to be landing soon, Ali starts to check the seats to make sure she has everything in her bags and ready to go. As she checks her phone one more time she sees she has a text from Ashlyn. She smiles and opens it up.

_Finally! Tiff has been working with Malak and our daughter finally remembered her brother’s name was, in fact, Taanish. That is what she called out that night. I plan to leave work a little early today because Tiff said Mal is pretty upset. I guess remembering makes her miss him more. Still not sure of her sister’s name but I can only guess that will come soon, too. I bought a digital recorder for Malak’s room. That way we can listen to anything she says to see if another name is mentioned. I called Mal’s therapist to see if we should press her but the answer is no. We just have to let her come through with these names on her own as her mind will allow. I say that’s easier said than done. Anyhow, hope you had a good journey. We’ll talk to you tonight. Love you, Alex. Always._

Ali sighs and pockets the phone. It was bittersweet news for sure. She can only hope the more her daughter remembers the more peaceful her nights will be.

“You okay?”

Ali looks across the aisle at Whitney. She takes out her phone and keys up the text before handing it over. “Got a message from Ash.”

Whitney reads it, a whimper coming from her. “Poor baby. Oh, that poor little girl.” She hands the phone back. “I agree with Ash. It would be hard as hell not to push her to hopefully make the nightmares end.”

Ali nods as she pockets her phone. “I know. Talk about feeling helpless. I can help ease her pain from the surgeries but I can’t heal her mind.” She pauses a second and stares at her wedding rings. “I can’t help either of them,” she mumbles.

Whitney frowns and leans closer. “Al?” Ali looks over. “What’s up with Ashlyn?”

Ali shrugs. “Same old same old. Survivors guilt. PTSD. All that shit that fucker did to her haunting her dreams. I can’t help her, Whit. Sometimes I feel like...like I’m useless to my wife and daughter. I can’t help them.”

She quickly turns her head, staring back out the window to hide her tears. Whitney undoes her seatbelt and takes the seat beside her friend. She pulls Ali into her arms.

“Stop being strong for me, Alex. I’m here for you like Ash would be. Let it out, honey.”

Ali leans into the hug, then turns and cries into Whitney’s neck. For too long Ali had buried her worries about her girls. Now out of their sight, in the comfort of friends who are like family, she finally lets it all out. She doesn’t even notice the plane landing or Whitney waving the team on while she holds the right back. Finally they are the last 2 on the plane.

“Al? We gotta get off now. But I promise: when we get to the hotel we can continue to talk, cry, whatever you need, okay?”

Ali just nods. Whit pulls off her hoodie and hands it to her. “Here. In case there are cameras.”

“Thanks,” Ali croaks.

She pulls the UNC sweatshirt on, pulling the hood up and ducking her head to hide her face as best she can. When the two women finally get off the plane, they find Hope, Alyssa, Sammy Mewis, and Abby waiting for them.

“We have people waiting to greet us,” Abby warns Ali. “We’ll be your wall until we get out there then you can make a dash to the bus, okay?”

Ali smiles at each tall woman. “You guys rock. Thank you.”

* * *

 

“MOMMY!”

Ashlyn smiles as Malak throws her arms in the air as Ali is subbed on for Kling in the second half of the game in San Antonio. The former keeper had figured her wife wouldn’t see much time since Jill is trying to evaluate a lot of new players in the short time until Olympic Qualifiers. But Ash would give all the money she has to the USWNT coach to always play Ali if it meant seeing Malak so excited.

“She gonna play, Mama!”

“I see that, Mal Bear,” Ashlyn replies.

For the final 30 minutes of the game, Malak stands, her body wriggling with excitement anytime Ali gets the ball. Ashlyn finds herself watching the back of a Krieger-Harris jersey more than the game. Until today had anyone ever told Ash she would find more joy in her daughter’s excitement than in the game itself she’d have called them a liar.

“WE WINNED!” Malak cheers as the final whistles blow. She runs to Ashlyn and hops up into her lap. “Did you see, Mama? We winned!”

Ashlyn gives her a hug and a kiss. “I sure did. Mommy played great, didn’t she!”

“Yeah, her did! So we go to next game, right?”

Ashlyn slowly shakes her head. “Not the next game. The game after that one.”

Malak sighs and flops to the side as if deflated. “Unnnnggghhh, I wanna go now!”

Ashlyn bursts out laughing. “Sorry, Drama Queen.”

Malak sits up in confusion. “What d’ama keen?”

Ashlyn opens her eyes wide and gives her a silly look. “You! With your little floppy self. It’s cute.”

Malak grins. “Oh. Okay.”

Ashlyn stands with her in her arms. “Come on, sweet girl, let’s go get you ready for bed. Maybe Mommy will call before you get into bed.”

“Um’kay. You wake me if no?”

Ashlyn kisses her cheek. “I’ll wake you if you fall asleep first. Promise.”

She glances at the clock on the wall and knows as late as it is, Malak will most definitely be asleep. Maybe she can just convince the little girl that she was too tired to wake up. She then looks into the excited eyes of her daughter and chuckles to herself. No way in heck could she lie to the little girl. She would try to wake her even if it doesn’t work.

* * *

 

Malak is doing her happy dance. The US just beat China 2-0 in Glendale. She runs to her Mama.

“GAME OVER! WE PACK NOW AND LEAVE!”

Tiffany is laughing as Ashlyn rolls her eyes. Ashlyn pretends to look confused.

“Pack? Leave? Are we going somewhere?”

“Maaaaaaaaaaaa-Maaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” Malak says, more exasperated than a 3 year old should be. “We go see Mommy play!”

“Ohhhh! That’s right. I forgot.”

“It’s okay. I ’membered.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “What would I do without you to remember?” She hugs and kisses Malak on the cheek. “Now, our bag is all packed. Only thing left is your medicines which will go in my pack tomorrow.”

“Wha’ abou’ my jersey?” she asks, tugging on her shirt.

Ashlyn smiles. “I will wash it tonight and pack it, okay?”

“Promise?”

“Promise,” Ashlyn assures her.

“Um’kay.” She looks at Tiffany. “You come, too?”

Tiffany shakes her head. “Afraid not, Mal. But I will be watching and cheering on Sunday.”

Malak smiles. “Cool!”

Ashlyn stands and lifts Malak up. “Now, let’s get you in your jammies, Mal Bear. You need to get a good night’s sleep.”

“Um’kay.”

Ashlyn walks over to Tiff and tips Malak down so she can give her nurse a hug and kiss. Thirty minutes later, Ashlyn is tossing Malak’s jersey in the wash so it will be clean for Sunday. She goes back into the living room and looks at the nurse.

“You do realize you are a permanent part of our family, right?”

Tiffany smiles. “Try to get rid of me,” she challenges.

Ashlyn chuckles. “Never. My daughter will never lose another person she loves again if it’s in my power.”

* * *

 

Malak is wiggling impatiently as Ashlyn gets them both checked in for the flight from National to New Orleans. Ashlyn finally hands over their shared bag and accepts the paper tickets.

“Have a good flight, Captain Harris.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Thank you.” She looks down at her daughter. “Ready, Mal Bear?”

Malak tucks her owl under her left arm and grabs her mama’s hand. “YES! COME ON! We go see Mommy!”

Ashlyn chuckles and lets her daughter lead them until she suddenly stops. She looks out the huge windows at the planes and at the walkway down below. She then frowns and looks at Ashlyn.

“Where we go?”

Ashlyn laughs. “I was wondering when you were going to ask that.” She leads her to the escalators. “We go down and through security to our gate.”

“Oh. Um’kay.”

In line Malak asks a million questions about how long the flight will be, if Ali will be excited to see them, if she can play with Toby and the other gals on the team, and even why the pilot decided he wanted to learn to fly. Ashlyn just grins and answers anything she can...and maybe makes up a few answers as she goes along to the amusement of others in line.

When they get up to the security screening, she puts their shoes, bags and owl in bins and offers their tickets to the TSA agent. He smiles.

“Well, Ms. Malak, just walk through right there for me,” he says with a smile.

Malak leans back against Ashlyn and shakes her head. Ashlyn squats down.

“Mal, it’s okay. I’ll be right behind you. Promise.” Malak shakes her head. “Uh, want me to go first?”

“No. Together,” Malak whispers.

Ashlyn sighs. “I’m afraid that is against the rules, honey. We have to go separately. I promise: if you go first I will be right behind you.” Malak shakes her head. Ashlyn grinds her teeth. “Mal, it’s the only way to go see Mommy,” she insists.

Malak hides her face against Ashlyn’s shoulder. The blonde can feel the people behind them getting frustrated. She eases Malak back.

“Malak, if you don’t walk through the screener, we go home. That’s the only option. If you want to see Mommy, you go through.”

Malak stares at Ashlyn, trying to see if there is another way but the captain’s face stays impassive. The little girl slowly looks over her shoulder at the machine. She gulps and steps away from Ashlyn. Ash stays on one knee as Malak looks up at the agent, who gives her a kind smile. She slowly puts one foot in front of the other and walks through, letting out the breath she is holding when she makes it through. Ashlyn rolls her eyes, stands and walks forward.

“Sorry,” she mumbles to the agent as she accepts their tickets back then follows Malak through.

Ashlyn hands Malak her owl and grabs both packs and both pairs of shoes. She leads Malak farther on and puts her on a bench, kneeling down and getting the little one’s shoes back on her feet. She studies her a moment.

“Mal Bear? Why were you so scared to walk through?”

Malak shrugs wordlessly but her eyes still show fear. Ashlyn strokes a hand over her head.

“Mal? You can tell me,” Ashlyn insists. Mal just shakes her head. “Okay. But if you ever want to tell me you can, okay? We’ll be flying a lot and we’ll need to walk through those. I want you to feel safe so if I can do anything to help I will. I love you.”

Malak throws her arms around Ashlyn’s neck. “Love you,” she says softly.

Ashlyn holds her for a moment. Finally she pulls on her boots and the two make their way to the gate to wait for their flight to be called.

* * *

 

Ali stretches as the plane lands in New Orleans. There is a big smile on her face and a spring in her step. Whitney nudges her.

“I think someone is excited to see a couple of her guests for the game.”

Ali shrugs. “Can you blame me,” her smile even bigger.

Whitney chuckles. “Not at all. I am so glad Mallie got cleared to fly. Guess that means she’s really getting better, right?”

Ali nods. “Right. If all goes well, her next surgery will be at the end of January and that is just to go in and smooth out the bones and stuff in her left arm.”

Whitney winces as they start off the plane. “Kinda scary you say that so easily.”

Ali chuckles. “Yeah, I guess it is. But the thing is, she’s getting better faster than they expected. The worst of her surgeries is done. The grafts and skin extensions were her greatest chance for infection and...and...you know...complications that could lead to...ugh, I can’t even say it,” she says, shuddering.

Whitney pats her on the back. “I get it. Trust me. So, how spoiled is she going to be after her first Christmas?”

“Well, let’s just say King Arthur will have his queen come December 25.”

Whitney looks at her in shock. “Ashlyn bought her a JEEP?” she exclaims.

Ali laughs. “Sort of. Found one of those kiddie ones at the PX and bought it. Said we can call it Guinevere.”

Whitney laughs. “I can totally see her convincing Malak to do so. Geez, Ash is a nut.”

“Pretty much.” She pauses. “Because I was going to get her the pink Barbie sports car one instead of the Jeep.”

Whitney laughs as they walk to baggage claim imagining just how many incredible gifts “Santa” will be bringing to the littlest Krieger-Harris.

* * *

 

“Malak, stand right there,” Ashlyn orders the fidgety girl. She hands her credit card and i.d. over to the woman at the counter. “Room for 3 nights for Ashlyn Harris.”

The woman nods and starts to type in Ash’s info. She frowns. “Are you in the National Team block?”

“Yes,” Ashlyn confirms.

The woman glances at the military i.d. and back up again. She leans forward. “I’m taking you out of there in the computer. You get a better rate with our military discount.”

“Uh, but we should be near the same rooms, right?”

“You can keep the same room. Just a better rate,” she replies with a wink.

Ashlyn grins. “Cool! Thank you.” She glances to her left and her heart leaps in her chest. She spins around. “MALAK!”

It takes a second for her eyes to find her little girl running through the front doors. She drops her backpack and takes off.

“MALAK! NO!”

She races out the doors her eyes scanning the sidewalk as she runs. And then she sees strong arms scoop the girl up into a hug and skids to a halt.

“MOMMY!”

Ashlyn bends over, hands on her knees. “Sonmabitch,” she mumbles as she tries to slow her racing heart. She feels a pat on the back.

“You okay?”

Ashlyn looks up at a confused Abby. “Malak took off out the doors. I didn’t know why. And after the airport this morning I...I...just...” she can’t finish.

Ali walks up and sees the pale face of her wife. “Ash?”

Ashlyn stands up and steps to her family, pulling them into a tight hug. “Malak, you must never, ever run away like that again. It scared me, honey,” she explains.

“But Mommy here,” Malak says as if Ash is nuts.

“I know. But I didn’t know that then. Just...don’t do it again, okay?”

“Um’kay, Mama.”

Ali grins and kisses Ashlyn’s cheek. “You okay, soldier?”

“Will let you know,” Ash promises. “I need to go finish checking in now.”

She starts back into the hotel, still a bit shaky. Ali looks at her daughter.

“I think you owe Mama an apology.”

Malak sighs. “Um’kay. I love you, Mommy. I missed you.”

Ali smiles and kisses her cheek. “I missed you, too.”

“Did you miss me?” Abby asks.

Malak nods. “I missed you. And Aunt Whitney and Toby and everyone!”

Abby ruffles her hair. “We missed you, too. Glad to see you are getting better.”

“I am. The doctor sayed I am super!”

Abby chuckles. “I would have to agree.”

Whitney and Tobin walk over to say Hi to Malak...and deliver Ali’s luggage for her. Ali thanks them and the group heads inside to see Ashlyn getting her room keys and grabbing the three bags and Malak’s owl. Abby notices the toy.

“Hey! That’s the one we got her in Canada!”

“Yep. He goes everywhere with her,” Ali states.

“Cool. I’ll have to tell Sarah...” Abby’s voice trails off. She clears her throat. “Uh, I need to...uh...yeah...”

She heads off alone. Ali exchanges a look with Whit and Tobin. This was to be a big weekend for Abby and they knew there was also a bittersweet angle to it. Ashlyn walks up to the trio and hands Ali a key.

“We’ll be in 734. The team is on the 6th floor.”

“Cool,” Ali says and pockets the key. She looks at Malak. “Honey, did you have something to say to Mama?”

Malak thinks a second. “No?”

Ali lifts an eyebrow. “About running off?”

“Oh.” Malak looks at Ashlyn. “Sorry I runned off, Mama.”

Ashlyn smiles and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for apologizing.”

Ali sets her down. “How about you two go up and rest a bit. We have to get settled then have a quick training this afternoon at 3 to get the kinks out. You can come watch if you want.”

“YEAH!” Malak says.

Ashlyn grins. “I guess that means we’ll be there.”

They both give Ali a kiss and then go up to their room as she goes to get her room assignment for the weekend. Up in their room, Malak digs into their suitcase and pulls out her AK11 shirt.

“Can I wear, Mama?”

Ashlyn smiles. “I think that is perfect for training day. But how about a nap first?”

“Too excited, Mama!”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Well, how about we just relax on the bed until 2?”

“Um’kay. But I not sleepin’.”

“Okay.”

Ten minutes later both are snoozing. And that is where Ali joins them a little while later, happy to have her girls back in her arms again.

* * *

 

Malak sits on Ali’s lap on the way back from the training session. She is regaling her about all the things she missed while away on the Victory Tour. In the seats directly behind them, Whitney looks at Ashlyn.

“She is too cute for words.”

Ashlyn smiles. “They both are.”

Whitney can’t do anything but agree. “So...would Ali kill me if Malak got a dog for Christmas?”

Ashlyn rolls her head to look at her best friend. “It’s been nice knowing you. Do you want an open or closed casket?”

Whitney chuckles. “I’m serious. Not a puppy. A dog. Here, look.”

Whitney opens her phone and clicks on a saved link. She hands it to Ashlyn who reads it and sits up a bit straighter. The website is called Pets for Vets.

“So...you think I need a dog to control my emotions?”

“Ash, no. Come on. But Malak has PTSD, too. You know it.” She places a hand on Ash’s leg. “You’re getting help and you have Ali to help you when it gets bad. Malak doesn’t always understand why she’s scared. You told me that yourself. She’d have a friend who would immediately want to comfort her and help her through the fear; someone she could talk to without feeling like she’s being judged or tested like the doctors do. Talk to Ali. Just...think about it. Okay?”

Ashlyn slowly nods. She looks at Whit. “Thanks. I will. I hate when I can’t help her.” She tells Whitney about the incident at the airport. “And I still have no idea why she freaked. I just felt helpless and then like a shit for making her walk through. Sometimes I just can’t help her.” She hands Whit back the phone. “Thank you for thinking about this, Whit. It means so much to me.”

Whitney smiles. “She’s my Goddaughter, right? She means the world to me. So do you.”

In the seat in front of them, Ali had one ear on her daughter and one on the duo behind her. She can’t help but smile at how loved her daughter is by Whitney. After a rough start she is still working past, Malak’s life was now full of nothing but light and hope. And to the best of her ability, Ali would make sure that is always the case.

* * *

 

Ashlyn walks behind Ali and Malak as they approach the security checkpoint. Once again, Malak balked at walking through the metal detector. This time, Ali was able to go through first while Malak waited with Ash, and then the little girl could hurry through to the safety of her mother. Ashlyn shakes her head.

“ _What’s going on, Mal Bear_?” she wonders silently.

When they get to their gates, Ashlyn pulls out a notepad and starts to sketch from memory the way the security checkpoints appear. She stares at it a moment, adding in details here and there, trying desperately to see what terrifies her daughter. She even draws in Malak to see if it is just how big the machine is that might scare her.

“Figured it out yet?” Ali asks quietly.

Ashlyn shakes her head, chewing on her pen. She looks up at Malak, who stands at a window staring out at the activities on the tarmac.

“I thought maybe it might look a bit like an MRI machine to her but she’s not scared of those and it really isn’t the same. I just don’t know, Alex. And I hate that I can’t fix this.”

Ali leans her head on Ash’s shoulder. “Me, too. By the way, I heard Whitney ask you about a PTSD dog for her.”

Ashlyn looks up in surprise. “Yeah? I was going to talk to you about that when we got home.”

“I looked some other groups up. There are some that specialize in dogs for kids. I say we ask her therapist for a recommendation. Maybe if she had a pet when she goes through security it would make her feel safer than we do.”

Ashlyn wraps an arm around her wife. “Sounds perfect, honey.” She kisses Ali’s temple. “We’ll help her get better, Alex. In every way possible.”

Ali smiles. “Of course we will. She’s our little girl.”

“And always will be,” Ashlyn agrees with a grin.

Ali sighs in contentment. Sure the team had lost Abby’s final game. But let’s face it: they were playing to get her to score, not playing the game to win. Despite that loss, Ali can’t help but feel happy and content. Her wife was home from war and well on the way to healing. She was the mother of an adorable, resilient, mostly happy little girl who was also healing. And she is a World Champion. Yep, despite this loss, Ali is happier than she can ever remember being.

“I love you, Ashlyn.”

Ash smiles and kisses her cheek. “I love you, too.”


	63. Chapter 63

The Wednesday after the New Orleans game, Ashlyn is getting ready for work. She has just pulled on one boot when the receiver for the child monitor in Malak’s room crackles to life.

“MAMA! MOMMY! COME QUICK!”

Ashlyn leaps up and races for the door. She is not surprised that her wife had gone from mostly asleep to wide awake and a step ahead of her in that split second. They race into their daughter’s room and see her standing at the window. Ashlyn frowns, assuming a prowler. Ali hurries and picks Malak up as Ashlyn eases up to the window to look out.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Ali asks.

Malak’s eyes are wide. “Mommy, look! Look!”

Ali looks to her wife who turns and shrugs. “What’s wrong, Mal Bear? I don’t see anyone out there,” Ash says.

“Mama, there’s SNOW!” the little girl says excitedly.

Ali drops her head to her daughter’s. “Oh, sweet girl.”

Ashlyn drops onto Malak’s bed, her heart returning to normal. “Oh good grief.”

Ali walks over to the window and looks out with her daughter. Big, fluffy flakes fall from the dark sky, illuminated by the street lights. Already there is enough on the ground that the yard is hidden below a white blanket.

“Can we go play in it? Like in ‘Frozen’?” Malak asks.

Ali kisses her cheek. “After breakfast and when the sun comes up, yes, we can play in the snow.”

“Mama, too?” she asks, looking to Ashlyn.

Ashlyn stands and walks over to wrap her two greatest loves up in a hug. “Unfortunately I have to work today, Mallie. But I bet you and Mommy can have fun and take lots of pictures to share with me later.”

“Um’kay. But wish you could play.”

Ashlyn smiles and kisses her daughter’s head. “Me, too. Now, how about you go and sleep a little longer with Mommy so you will be well rested to play.”

Malak sighs, seemingly in deep thought. “I’ll try, Mama. But it sure is looking fun out there.”

Both women laugh as the trio makes their way back to the master bedroom. By the time Ashlyn is ready for work, the little girl is fast asleep. Ashlyn sits down beside her wife and strokes a hand over Malak’s head.

“She about gave me a heart attack.”

Ali giggles. “Me, too.”

“Send me pics when you can. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Drive safely. I know King Arthur is 4-wheel drive but there will be others out there driving like idiots.”

Ashlyn leans over and gives her a kiss. “I’ll be careful. Promise. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Ashlyn leans over and kisses Malak’s head. She then grabs her briefcase and heads out to grab coffee for her trip north. Ali sighs and cuddles closer to her daughter, hoping to get a little more sleep before introducing the little Iraqi girl to fun in the snow.

* * *

 

As Ali makes breakfast for herself and her excited little girl, she imagines showing her all the fun things they can do outside. She even imagines lying in wait to ambush Ashlyn with snowballs when the soldier gets home. Suddenly Ali stiffens and glances at her daughter, who is at the table singing to her owl.

“ _How will she make snowballs_?” the right back wonders.

As she turns over the bacon, she glances around the kitchen counter. She opens a drawer and pulls out a plastic ice cream scoop. That could work. She digs through the drawer a bit more and pulls out a soup ladle. That could make larger ones. But how would Malak handle both?

She turns and watches as Malak steadies her owl with her stump and pretends to feed it with her spoon. Ali picks up the ladle, which has a longer handle. She sticks it in the bend of her elbow and presses on it a bit, as if filling it with snow. She grins. That could work. She sets it on the counter to go out with them in a little while. Yep, her daughter will have a chance to have all sorts of fun regardless of her lack of a hand.

Two hours later, Malak is stepping out into the snow for the first time in her life. Her eyes get wide as she watches each step, hearing the crunch of the snow and feeling the cool bite of the air. She looks up, her arms reaching up towards the still falling flakes. Tiffany holds Ali’s camera, recording the moment. Ali squats down, grinning from ear to ear.

“What do you think, Mal?”

“Pretty!”

“It sure is. Try this.”

Ali looks up and opens her mouth, letting snowflakes fall onto her tongue. Malak does the same, giggling at the sensation of the cold flakes quickly giving way to warm water as they melt. For the next hour, Malak learns to make snow angels, a snowman, and finally, snowballs. Tiffany is impressed by Ali’s ingenuity.

“Brilliant, Ali,” she praises as Ali shows Malak how to hold the ladle.

“Cross your fingers this works,” Ali adds.

It soon becomes apparent that it is hard to get the snowball out in one piece. Ali thinks a second, then makes a snowball...and uses the ladle to fling it at Tiffany.

“PERFECT!” she shouts with glee as it hits the nurse in the chest.

Tiffany laughs. “Not sure if I should celebrate or retaliate for that.”

Ali grins. “Celebrate. For now.”

Ali shows Malak what to do. And after a few misfires, the little girl is able to pelt Ali right in the chest. Malak squeals in delight as Tiffany laughs.

“Thanks for getting my revenge, Mal!”

Ali scoops the girl up and twirls her around. “Yes! Perfect throw.” She kisses her cheek, feeling how cold it is. “So, how about we go inside and warm up a bit before lunch?”

Malak shakes her head. “No! Fun!”

“I know it’s fun, honey, but if you get too cold you can get sick or worse. We can come out again this afternoon. We can go sledding, okay?”

“Sledding? Okay!”

Ali smiles and carries her inside. Tiffany smiles as she pulls off her toboggan. “That was so much fun.”

Ali nods. “Definitely,” she agrees as she unbundles her daughter. “I’m so glad you had fun, Mallie.”

“Had super fun! Can Mama play, too?”

“She sure can when she gets home from work. In the meantime how about some hot cocoa to help us warm up?”

Malak shrugs. “What is that?”

Ali smiles. “A very special treat. Go sit by the fire and I’ll bring you some.” She glances at the nurse. “Tiff?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Ali nods and goes to fix mugs for all three of them. As Malak tries hot cocoa for the first time she decides it is yet another awesome reason to love snow days.

* * *

 

Saturday morning, Ali rolls over and is surprised that Ashlyn is not in bed. She glances towards the bathroom and doesn’t see the light on. She starts to sit up.

“Ash?” The smell of coffee and pancakes hits her nostrils. She grins. “Yum!”

As she is about to get up and go join her family, Malak runs in and crawls up on the bed. She grabs Ashlyn’s pillows.

“Sit up, Mommy.”

Ali grins. “Okay.” She does and the little girl puts the pillows behind her. “What’s this for?”

Just then Ashlyn walks in with a tray containing pancakes, bacon, orange juice and, of course, coffee. There is also a single red rose in a vase. Malak grins.

“It’s for your anniversity,” she explains.

“Anniversary, honey,” Ashlyn corrects.

Malak nods. “Yeah. That, too.”

Ali laughs, having heard her wife use that statement of agreement many times. As much as Malak might be a little princess like her Mommy, she was also her Mama’s girl, too. Ali gives her a hug and kiss.

“This looks wonderful, honey. Did you make this?”

“Ah huh, I did. I mixed the ’cakes and poured your orange juice. But Mama cooked ’em a’cause I can’t use the stove yet. And she made the coffee, too, a’cause it is hot.”

Ali smiles. They had bought two small pitchers for the fridge, one for milk and one for juice so Malak can pour for herself. Obviously, the little girl had used her pitcher to treat her mommy. Ali smiles as Ash sets the tray across her lap.

“It looks so good. Did you eat already?”

Malak nods. “Ah huh. This is all yours, Mommy!”

“Great!” Ali cuts a bite of pancake and eats it, moaning happily. “I think these are the BEST pancakes I’ve ever had! You did so good!”

Malak smiles proudly as Ashlyn grabs her own coffee mug off the tray and sits on the other side of the bed. Ali leans towards her and they meet in the middle for a kiss.

“Thank you, sweetheart. Happy anniversary.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Happy anniversary to you, too.”

After they finish breakfast, the trio gets ready to go to the mall. Ali and Ashlyn are both so excited for their daughters’ first visit with Santa. Malak has now seen and read enough Christmas stories to be excited, too. She insists on wearing a pretty dress and her favorite shiny black shoes. Ashlyn chuckles.

“Yep, you are your Mommy’s little princess,” she says, kissing Malak on the forehead.

When they get to the mall, it is PACKED. Malak grasps Ashlyn’s hand tightly, a bit intimidated by the crowds. She lifts Malak up and the little girl immediately calms. Ashlyn is enveloped by a warm feeling: she makes her little girl feel safe. And isn’t that every parent’s hope? Ali smiles and wraps her arms around them both.

As they get close to the Santa Village, Malak has forgotten the crowds and is instead looking at the big gingerbread house, the two teenagers dressed like elves, and two people dressed up as reindeer. She laughs and points them out.

“Who are they?” Ali asks.

“Elves and Rudolph and...and...some other one,” she answers, making her parents chuckle.

It was true, only Rudolph was easily identified if you can’t read yet and see the collar that says “Dancer”. The trio gets in line. Ashlyn and Malak are busy pointing out and identifying all the decorations hanging around the mall. Ali just watches them, the smile on her face beaming. She then notices a little girl farther up the line turn and inhale sharply, her eyes going wide. Her eyes are locked on Ali as she tugs on her mother’s jacket.

“What, Lilly?”

“Mom! It’s Ali Krieger-Harris!” she “whispers” loudly.

“Who?”

The girl rolls her eyes. “From the soccer teams! The Spirit and the National team! Look!”

The woman turns in time to see Ali wink and wave at the girl. The lady smiles and reaches into her purse for a pad and pen. She hands them to her daughter.

“Maybe if you ask nicely, she’ll sign this for you,” her mother says, getting a nod from Ali.

The little girl, eyes wide, walks up to Ali. Ali smiles.

“Hi. What’s your name?”

“I’m...uh...uh...LILLY!” the girl finally answers.

Ashlyn chuckles quietly, amazed that the little girl is so star struck she forgot her own name for a moment.

“That’s a pretty name,” Ali says.

“Can...you...will you, please...uh, sign an autograph for me?” Lilly babbles.

“Of course.” Ali takes the pad. “So you like soccer, huh?”

Lilly nods. “Yeah! Lots! I watched all the World Cup games and when I got my chores done on time I was allowed to watch the Spirit games on my Dad’s computer. I only missed a couple! And this year he says maybe we can get tickets to some of the games.”

“That would be great!” Ali gushes. “Do you play?”

“Yeah! I am a forward mostly but sometimes my coach has me play defense, too.”

“That’s good. Learn all the positions so you can and then you can be a help to your coaches no matter what they need,” Ali advises.

“Cool! That’s what he said. I guess he’s right.”

Ali laughs. “Yeah, most of the time the coach is right. Can be a pain sometimes,” she adds with a wink.

Ali hands the pad back to Lilly. The little girl reads it, her eyes bright.

_Keep practicing and always listen to your coach. Ali Krieger-Harris 11_

“This is SO cool! My teammates are gonna die when I show them! I am so glad I came for my little brother’s visit with Santa!”

Ali grins. “I’m glad, too. It was good to meet you.”

“Lilly, come on now,” her mother calls as they get up for their turn.

Ali smiles and turns to her wife. Ashlyn is smiling proudly. Malak is confused.

“What’s wrong, Mal?” Ali asks.

“I thought they only wanted you to sign stuff if you were with Abby and Aunt Whit and Toby, not with me and Mama.”

Ali jiggles her foot. “Nope. They even recognize me without the team. Is that okay?”

Malak shrugs. “Um’kay. But you with me and Mama today, right? Not the team?”

“Yep, just you and Mama today.”

Malak smiles, glad to have her parents just to herself. “Um’kay.”

Ali smiles. Christie and ARod had both warned her about the tinge of jealousy that can occur at times. Though she won’t turn down fans, she knows she also has to make sure Malak knows that her love and attention is just for her today. She takes her daughter from her wife.

“I love you, Malak. You’ll always be my number 1 fan, okay?”

Malak smiles and gives her a hug. “Um’kay! And Mama, too?”

Ali smiles. “And Mama, too.”

Ashlyn drapes her arm across Ali’s shoulder, loving how easily this little girl had transitioned from orphan to daughter in both the women’s eyes and hearts. Finally it is their turn. Malak takes the hand of an elf and walks up to Santa. Her eyes widen when she sees just how big he is. She looks back to her moms, who just smile and nod. She is lifted onto his lap and relaxes when she sees how cheery his eyes are.

“Hello, Malak. What would you like Santa to bring you for Christmas?”

The little girl thinks a moment, then shrugs. “I got a Mommy and a Mama. What more is there?”

The man, used to being asked for the latest toys and games, is stunned by the sweet answer. He smiles.

“Well, are there any toys you would like?”

Malak thinks a second and shrugs again. “I gots toys. Can you just have my grandmas come see me for Christmas? I love them but they lives real far away.”

The man had thought he’d heard it all but this little girl takes the cake. He smiles.

“I’ll see what I can do, little one,” he vows. “Now, can you smile at the camera?”

Malak turns and smiles at the elf behind the camera. As she hops down to exit, Santa gestures one of the elves over. He tells her the wish that was made and tells her to pass it on to Ali and Ash. As Ali is paying, with Malak’s help, the elf comes over and tells Ashlyn about the wish. The soldier smiles and shakes her head.

“She is something else. Let Santa know the Grandma’s are coming. Thank you both for telling me.”

“No problem. Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas,” Ashlyn echoes.

A few minutes later, Malak runs up to Ashlyn. “We got copies for Grandma’s and Grandpa’s and Uncle Kyle and Uncle Chris and Aunt Whit and Toby.”

Ashlyn chuckles. Tobin was by far Malak’s favorite national team member. She picks her daughter up. “Excellent! And I posted a pic of you up there in Instagram so everyone will see how pretty you look today.”

“Cool!” she exclaims, making Ash grin.

The trio spends another couple of hours at the mall, buying clothes for Christmas church service and so Ali and Ash can note what toys capture Malak’s attention. Ashlyn can’t help but believe this will be the best Christmas she has ever experienced.

* * *

 

Malak’s eyes get wide. “Mama! You look bootiful!”

Ashlyn smiles as she straightens her bowtie. “Thanks, Mal Bear. Is Mommy ready yet?”

“Ah huh. And she looks more bootiful.”

Ashlyn chuckles, not sure if she should take that as an insult or not. Tiffany is watching Malak that night as the couple goes out to dinner and a little dancing for their anniversary. Ashlyn is in black slacks, a red shirt, black vest and black bowtie. Ali walks into the room wearing a gorgeous red dress, with high collar and 3/4 sleeves. Ashlyn swallows hard as she takes in the black heels blending into the black stockings. Her wife’s legs are amazing. As her eyes travel up the red fabric, she can’t help but think her wife’s body is still the most bangin’ bod she has ever seen. Ali just grins at the hungry look in Ashlyn’s eyes.

“So I assume you like my outfit?”

Ashlyn swallows, her mouth dry. “Yeah. Oh, yeah. So yeah.”

Ali just giggles, loving the effect she is having on her wife. She walks over and straightens Ash’s tie. “You look so handsome. I’ll have to beat women off of you tonight.”

Ash grins. “Was thinking the same about you, baby.”

When the car service arrives, they make sure Tiff has everything she needs should she have to reach them, give Malak a hug and kiss goodbye, then head out to celebrate their marriage. In the back of the limo, Ashlyn nuzzles her wife’s neck.

“Good call on the limo, baby.”

“Well, what’s the point of having money from endorsements if I don’t splurge on my wife every once in a while?”

Ashlyn smiles. “True, I guess. But tonight it’s not about money. It’s about love. We could sit at home eating delivered Chinese food in our old sweats and it would still be a wonderful night.”

Ali chuckles and kisses her cheek, using her thumb to wipe off the lipstick smear. “I’ll make a note of that for next year.”

Ashlyn just smiles. After a wonderful dinner filled with laughter and reminiscing, the limo delivers them to a dance club Lori Lindsey had told them about. It caters to an older lesbian crowd, with plenty of slow dances for couples who want a low key night but also some fast songs so they can let loose. Once they have a table, Ali opens a tab and orders a bottle of champagne. After splitting a bottle of wine at dinner, Ashlyn has to grin.

“Why, Mrs. Krieger-Harris, I think you are trying to get me drunk to take advantage of me,” Ali teases.

“Rats. You figured it out,” Ali jokes back. She lifts her flute. “To us. We’ve come so far so fast and yet have so many years to go. I can’t wait to see how our paths play out over our lifetime. I love you.”

Ashlyn clinks her glass to her wife’s. “I love you, too. You have made my life so much better than I ever dreamed. Thank you for loving me through everything.”

“No thanks needed. You’ve seen me through a lot, too. We seem to get stronger with everything thrown at us. I hope that’s always the case.”

“Me, too,” Ashlyn agrees.

As they finish their first glass, “Crazy For You” by Madonna comes on. Ashlyn stands and extends her hand.

“May I have this dance, Alex?”

Ali takes her hand and stands. “Of course.”

The two make their way to the dance floor. They dance two slow songs and a couple of fast songs before needing another drink. As they get back to their table, they see a bouquet of flowers waiting for them. Ali frowns in confusion then turns to Ash, who is grinning. Ali chuckles.

“You never cease to amaze me.”

Ashlyn shrugs. “I’m awesome. What can I say?”

Ali gives her a hug and kiss as she sniffs the roses. Ashlyn looks across the room and gives Lori a subtle thumbs up to thank her for the assist. Their old teammate grins and nods, glad to have helped with the surprise. She then ducks out, leaving Ali wondering how Ashlyn had pulled it off.

And the blonde refuses to tell...until later that night when Ali is between her legs threatening to leave Ash’s clit wanting if she doesn’t get an answer.

Ashlyn spills the secret, and then her essence as Ali smugly finishes her wife off. It is a wonderful anniversary celebration.

* * *

 

Ashlyn is sitting at her desk going over some troop requisition forms when her phone rings. She doesn’t even look at the caller ID as she grabs it.

“Harris.”

“You need to meet us at Johns Hopkins,” Ali says, fear in her voice.

Ashlyn leaps up. “What’s wrong?”

“That place on Malak’s leg they were hoping not to graft has an infection. It’s bad, Ash. Real bad,” her voice cracks.

“On my way. Think good thoughts, Alex. Only good thoughts!” Ashlyn orders. She hangs up the phone and grabs her coat. She jogs to Major Nettles’ office. “Sir, Malak has an infection. A bad one. She’s being rushed to Hopkins.”

Nettles nods. “Go. Call me when you know something.”

Ashlyn nods and races out of the building, nearly tackling Sgt Andrews who is on his way in. He frowns in concern.

“Cap?”

“Malak. Infection.”

“Fuck. In my prayers,” he hollers after her as she doesn’t break stride until she gets to her Jeep.

Ashlyn makes it to Johns Hopkins in record time. She races in and right up to the pediatric ward via the stairs, not even wanting to wait for the elevator. She goes to the waiting room Ali had texted her and finds her wife and Tiffany pacing nervously.

“Where is she?” she demands.

Ali pulls her into a hug. “They have her in a treatment room right off the surgical wing. They are hoping to debride the wound enough to still avoid a graft. If not, they will prep her for a balloon in the back again.”

“Fuck,” Ashlyn mutters as she holds her wife close. “Can’t we be there? To help or something?” she asks Tiffany.

“I’m afraid not. It will be a fully sterile environment for Malak’s safety. All we can do is wait and pray.”

“I’m scared, Ash,” Ali whispers.

Ashlyn hugs her wife tighter. She tries to find that place in her mind that she goes to in battle; the place that separates her emotions from her actions. But at those times she is dealing with her soldiers and as much as she is dedicated to them, it is not the same. Her daughter is in pain and her life is in danger and there is nothing Ashlyn can do; consequently, she cannot turn off her emotions. All she can do is hold her wife and pray for their little girl. She kisses Ali’s temple.

“She is a fighter, Alex. Has been since the day she was hurt. She’ll fight through this, too. You’ll see,” she says with a confidence she doesn’t quite feel.

Ali holds her wife tighter, appreciating the confident words. “She was fine and then just...just started feeling bad. She said her leg was itching. God, Ash, it was so warm. How did we miss it?”

Tiffany answers. “Stop, Ali. You can’t blame yourself for this. Neither of you can. I can’t even blame myself. That type of infection comes on quickly. As soon as she showed symptoms, we brought her here. That’s the best we could have done.”

Ali sighs against Ashlyn’s shoulder, a little relieved at the nurse’s words. But part of her still says she should have seen the problems sooner. Ashlyn just rubs her back and holds her, knowing her wife will kick herself until they get news from the doctors. Scratch that: she will kick herself until they get GOOD news from the doctors.

They have been in the room for 30 minutes when Ali gets a text. She glances at it and groans.

“Crystal. I was supposed to work out with her and Chris. I totally forgot.”

Ashlyn takes the phone. “They’ll understand, Alex. I’ll let her know what’s going on, okay?”

Ali just nods, not able to function completely at the moment. Ashlyn steps away and hits the call symbol.

“Hey, Girl! You slacking off with Christmas coming?” Crystal answers, chuckling.

“Uh, Crys, it’s Ash. We’re at Johns Hopkins,” she starts, then her voice locks up.

“Oh, shit. What’s wrong with Malak?”

Ashlyn swallows a couple of times and then clears her throat. “Infection in her leg. That burn they were trying not to graft.”

“Oh, damn. Is there anything I can do?”

Ashlyn sees a doctor headed their way. “Pray. The doctor is here. I’ll call you later.”

“Right. Love you guys.”

Ashlyn hangs up as the doctor walks into the waiting room. She walks over and wraps her wife up in a hug.

“Good news and bad news,” the doctor begins. “The good news is I still think we can avoid the graft. We’ve been able to expel most of the infection and the flesh below actually looks healthy and viable.”

“Oh, thank God,” Ali murmurs.

“And the bad news?” Ashlyn presses.

“Her body seems to be getting used to the antibiotics we are using. Considering how many and how long she has been on them that is not uncommon. I’m recommending a sealed room for 48 hours while we keep the wound clean and look for alternative antibiotics to use. This will keep her in a sterile environment with lots of oxygen to help stimulate healing,” he says.

Ashlyn squeezes Ali harder. “Can...can we stay with her? In the room?”

“Normally I would say no. But, to be honest, she’s terrified. If one of you is willing to go through a full decontamination and a full blood panel to assure us you have no illnesses, we can allow one of you to stay with her for the duration.”

“I’ll do it,” both mother’s say simultaneously.

Tiffany smiles at the doctor. “Could have told you it would go that way.”

He smiles. “Then let’s get you both tested. Whoever appears healthiest will stay with Malak.”

Ali and Ash nod, just glad one of them will be able to stay with their daughter. Two hours later, Ashlyn hangs up her phone.

“Okay, Nettles has me off for the next 3 days.” Ali nods. Ashlyn pulls her close. “Alex, I’m sorry it can’t be you.”

Ali wipes away a tear. “Me, too. But thank God you can go in there.”

“If all goes well, we’ll be out in two days ready for a big bowl of mac and cheese as we count down the last few days until Christmas,” she says positively.

Ali nods. “No other option,” she states.

The two share a quick kiss, then Ashlyn goes off to go through the decontamination shower and scrub down. Tiffany walks up and takes Ali by the shoulders.

“Come on: let’s go wave to Malak and talk to her through the window.”

Ali nods and allows Tiffany to lead her down the hall. An hour later, they watch as Ashlyn, in all white scrubs and paper slippers, steps into the room. Malak sees her and her eyes get happy.

“Hi, Mama!”

“Hi, Mal Bear. Mind if I spend a couple days here with you?”

“Um’kay. What about Mommy?”

“Well, only one of us could come in so we flipped a coin and I won. We’ll probably need to colour some pictures for Mommy to make her feel better.”

“Um’kay.”

Ashlyn runs her hand over Malak’s head. Though the little girl had smiled her eyes look tired. It is breaking her mother’s heart.

“I don’t know about you, but I am tired and could use a nap before dinner. What do you think?”

Malak nods and pats the bed. “Lay with me?”

Ashlyn smiles. “Always.”

She crawls up onto the bed and Malak snuggles into her. She glances over at the window and smiles at her wife. Ali puts her hand up to the glass and leans towards the intercom.

“I love you two so much.”

“We love you, too, Alex.”

* * *

 

By 7 that night, Ali has been joined outside the room by her father, Vicki, Crystal and Lori. Ashlyn had been thankful to see the players had brought Ali and Tiffany dinner since both women refused to leave the hallway. So as they enjoyed a nice meal, Ashlyn settled for bland hospital food.

But since Malak had to eat food even more bland, the blonde did not complain.

“You see all those people out there waiting for you? They love you so much,” Ashlyn tells her daughter.

“Love them, too,” Malak says, groggy from the meds she is on.

“And when you were napping, your Mommy told me that Aunt Whit and Toby and Abby and a whole bunch of other players on the team sent messages telling you to get well soon. You have so many people in your life wanting you to get better you’ll be fine in no time. Love is a great healer. You’ll see, little one.” She kisses Malak on the head. “And in a couple of days we’ll go home and you’ll keep getting better and then you will have your first Christmas.”

“And Santa will bring me and you and Mommy presents?”

Ashlyn smiles, stroking Malak’s head. “That’s right. We’ll all get presents.”

Ashlyn closes her eyes. “ _The only present I need is my daughter to be okay. Please, God, if you can hear me, please, please make her okay_ ,” she prays silently.

* * *

 

For 2 days, Ali and Tiffany camp out at the hospital, a steady stream of friends bringing them food and clothes. For 2 days, Ashlyn stays by her daughter’s side, weathering new medical cocktails that were specially designed to help Malak fight the infection threatening her leg and her life.

“Ali?”

Ali turns, her eyes wide with surprise. “Tobin!”

The midfielder smiles. “How could I not be here for my number 1 fan? Just sorry I couldn’t get here sooner.”

“I thought you were in Paris?”

“I was. It was more important to be here.” She walks up and hugs the defender, then looks into the room. She sees Malak napping in Ashlyn’s arms. “I prayed for her the entire flight. I had this dream that I think was more than a dream.”

“What was it?” Ali asks.

“I saw her running and playing. It was Spring and the Cherry Blossoms were in bloom. She stopped and turned to me and said, ‘I made it, Tobin. All the prayers helped me.’ And then she started running again. When I woke up I just...just had this feeling that she is going to be okay,” she explains.

Ali pulls her into another hug. “I pray you’re right.”

A few minutes later they see the doctor enter the room. He gently wakes Ash and Malak. Ali, Tiff and Tobin crowd around the intercom. Ashlyn slips off the bed to stand beside her little girl while he does his evaluation.

“So, how are we feeling today?”

“Good,” Malak answers. “My leg isn’t hot anymore.”

He smiles. “That’s great! Let’s take a look shall we?”

He eases the covers off as Ashlyn takes Malak’s hand. He carefully probes the wound with his fingers. He makes a note on the tablet he carries then smiles at them.

“The last round of blood tests show no more signs of infection.”

Ali’s knees go weak and Tobin holds her up. Ashlyn’s head drops.

“Oh, thank God,” both women whisper.

“The leg has returned to its normal colour and from what I can tell will continue to heal on its own. At this time, I see no need to put Malak through another graft process.”

Ashlyn stares at him. “And there won’t be, like, any issues again? Issues that would make us regret not doing a graft?”

He shakes his head. “None at all that I can tell with the information I have now. For precautionary reasons, I am going to keep her here one more night. But if all goes well, she can check out tomorrow afternoon to continue her recovery at home.”

Ashlyn can’t stop herself. She grabs the doctor in a firm hug. “Thank you,” she croaks out.

He smiles. “Don’t thank me.” He looks to Malak. “You’re little girl is a tough one. Something tells me it will take a lot to keep her down for long.”

Ashlyn smiles proudly and hugs Malak. “Damn right, Doc.”

He pats Malak on the leg and exits the room. Ashlyn turns to the window and sees the relief on Ali’s face. Ashlyn can only smile. Her family is going to be just fine.

* * *

 

Malak’s eyes widen as Ashlyn carries her into the house. In addition to Tobin waiting for her, Crystal, Lori, Whit and Jo Lohman are there to welcome their little fighter home. She smiles as Ashlyn passes her off to their friends for hugs and kisses all around. Malak ends up in Tobin’s arms. She hugs her tightly.

“I love you, Toby.”

“I love you, too, little nutmeg.”

Ali just chuckles. Something tells her that her daughter will be getting personalized instruction on trick moves as soon as she is able to start playing soccer. The defender can’t wait.

Whit walks over and puts her arm around her best friend’s shoulder. “You okay?” she asks quietly.

Ashlyn sighs. “I have only been that scared one other time. That was when you guys were in Japan and I didn’t know what had happened to you or Alex. But she’s going to be okay, Whit. She is tougher than me and Alex combined. I may be a wreck inside, but the important thing is she is okay.”

Whit hooks her arm into Ashlyn and leads her into another room, shutting the door. She pulls her best friend into a hug.

“Stop being a wreck inside, honey. Let it out,” she says gently.

And Ashlyn does. She releases 72 hours of fear and helplessness on her best friend’s shoulder. After a few minutes, she looks up.

“Thanks. I don’t think I knew how bad I needed that. Has anyone done that for Alex yet?”

Whitney smiles. “HAO should be here in about 20 minutes.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Perfect. Thanks, Whit. For everything.”

“No problem. Now, let’s go out there and let Malak see all the get well gifts her aunts on the team sent her.”

Ashlyn laughs, feeling lighter than she has in several days. “Oh good grief. They couldn’t wait until Christmas?”

“Oh, there’s Christmas gifts, too,” Whit assures her with a grin.

Ashlyn rolls her eyes. She should have known.

* * *

 

Ali stares down at her sleeping daughter. It is 2 a.m. on Christmas morning. Just a few days ago there had been a question about whether or not the little one would even make it to see this blessed day. She kneels down beside the bed straightening the bedclothes around her girl. She smiles as she sees Malak’s owl tightly held to her chest by her left arm.

“So sweet. So many toys since and that owl is still your favorite,” Ali whispers. “Did you know then that you’d end up with us? Did I know it then? I think I did on some level. You meant so much to your mama and that made you mean something to me. I think I knew the first time I actually saw you that you would be my daughter. A mother knows.” Ali chuckles. “My mother used to say that all the time and now I know what she means.”

She leans over and kisses Malak on the head. She senses someone behind her and turns around. She smiles at her wife.

“Hey.”

“Hi. Everything okay?” Ashlyn asks.

Ali smiles and nods. “Perfect.” She turns back to Malak. “Just came in to make sure she hadn’t kicked her covers off. She had.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “She always does.” She walks over and places her hands on Ali’s shoulders. “You sure you’re okay?”

Ali reaches up and takes Ashlyn’s hands. “I’m perfect, too.” She turns back to their daughter. “Just reflecting on when I knew she’d be ours. And kinda wondering when she knew she’d be staying with us. I love her so much, Ashlyn. She’s the best gift you’ve ever given me.”

Ashlyn leans over and kisses the top of her wife’s head. “You gave her to me, too. And she gave herself to us. I think we are the three best gift givers in the world.”

Ali chuckles. She can’t argue with that assessment. Ashlyn pulls her wife up.

“Come on, sweetheart. We have a long, wonderful day ahead of us. We need to get some sleep.”

Ali nods and lets Ashlyn lead her back to their bedroom. Ashlyn crawls into bed. She starts to pull the covers up and sees her wife just standing at the end of the bed.

“Alex? What’s- -oh!”

Ali lifts off her pajama top. Ashlyn swallows. Ali slowly peels off her pajama pants. Ashlyn licks her lips as she stares at the beauty before her. Ali kneels on the end of the bed and slowly, sensually crawls up the bed to her wife. She settles her warm, wet center over Ashlyn’s. Ashlyn moans at the contact.

“Make love to me, Ashlyn,” Ali whispers, her mouth right at her wife’s ear. She drags her tongue around the lobe, making the blonde shiver. “Make love to me. Now, baby.”

Ashlyn’s hands go to breasts, nipples already hard and wanton. She turns her head, capturing Ali’s mouth in a passionate kiss. Her hands massage perfect breasts as her thumbs brush over the sensitive peaks. Ali moans into Ashlyn’s mouth. When they need air, Ali stares into dark green eyes.

“You’re wearing too many fucking clothes. I need to feel you, Ashlyn. All of you.”

Ashlyn rolls, putting Ali below her. She kisses her once more, her tongue diving deep into a warm mouth. She then stands and slowly pulls off her own pajamas. Ali sits up, scooting to the edge of the bed. She pulls Ashlyn between her legs, her mouth latching onto one breast as her hand goes to the other.

“Oh, fuck, Alex,” Ashlyn groans as her breasts are worked masterfully. She feels the evidence of her desire rolling down her leg. “Alex...need you...need you, please, baby.”

Ali scoots back, gently pulling her wife with her. Ashlyn is on her hands and knees over her wife. She stares into dark brown eyes.

“I love you so much. You have no idea just how much you mean to me, Alex,” the blonde says.

Ali smiles. “Of course I do. Because you mean that much to me.”

Ashlyn’s legs settle between Ali’s. She kisses her wife as she starts to thrust her center down against the dark curls of her wife. Her mouth travels a path from plump lips down a strong neck, settling into the sensitive point where neck meets shoulder. Ali’s back arches up.

“Oh! Oh, Ashlyn...”

Ashlyn sucks and licks that area, then continues her journey. Her mouth traverses Ali’s jaw, it visits her pulse point on the other side, the draws a line up to a very sensitive area behind Ali’s ear. The whole time her hips thrust down at a steady pace, loving it as Ali’s hips meet every push. Her tongue dances into Ali’s ear.

“ASH! Oh, fuck, baby...”

The entire time, her hands had been playing with heaving breasts, teasing and pinching the nipples that send shockwaves up and down Ali’s body. When strong legs wrap around Ash’s hips the soldier takes the hint. One hand breaks away from a perfect breast, only to be replaced by her mouth. The hand then slowly, softly slides down toned abs, through neatly trimmed curls, and finally into the core of Ali’s desire.

“Yessss...”

Ashlyn smiles against the breast in her mouth as two fingers slide easily into her wife. She thrusts slowly and deeply, making sure her wife feels every stroke. Hands tangle in her hair and she is dragged back up to look into her wife’s eyes.

“I love you, Ashlyn. So fucking much.”

“I love you, too.”

As one they start to move faster, their eyes locked into each other. Ashlyn feels her wife’s passion rising, racing to the crest. She adds a third finger.

“OH! Oh, Ash...”

As she feels herself about to hurtle into ecstasy, Ali drags her wife’s head down, screaming her release into Ashlyn’s mouth. Her hips ratchet up and down as Ashlyn milks her for every bit of pleasure she can. As Ali’s hips start to still, Ashlyn carefully extracts her fingers, smiling as strong thighs ripple at the loss. She stares at the beauty below her.

“How did I get so lucky? What the hell did you see in that screwed up girl from Satellite Beach that I used to be?”

Ali strokes a hand down Ashlyn’s cheek. “I saw the woman you didn’t know you could be. I saw your heart. I saw my future.”

Ashlyn gives her a kiss. “You needed better glasses.”

Ali chuckles. “I think that was the best my vision has ever been.”

She rolls, putting Ashlyn below her. “And after the first time I tasted you, I knew nothing else would ever sate me the way you do.”

Ashlyn moans as Ali kisses her way down the long, strong body below her. She pays special attention to the breasts she had teased earlier. She used her tongue to trace the 6-pack Ashlyn works so hard to maintain. And she finally nuzzles into soft golden curls.

“Oh, Captain, my Captain,” she sighs as she begins to feast.

Ashlyn’s back arches and she just barely stops herself from screaming out her pleasure as Ali’s tongue penetrates her deeply. The brunette feasts as if she’s been hungry for days. And in some ways she had. Between Malak’s medical scare and the preparation for family arrivals for Christmas, the women had not made love since their anniversary celebration night.

Ashlyn pulls her legs up, her feet pressed into the bed near Ali’s head. This gives her leverage to thrust up harder. Ali knows this means her wife needs more. She slides away, making her wife groan in protest. Then she reaches into the bedside table, which makes her wife make another noise. A happy noise. Ali grins as she turns on the vibrator. And slides it deep into her wife.

“Oh, Alex...so perfect...”

Ali grins, her mouth going to Ashlyn’s throbbing clit. She sucks and starts to thrust the toy in and out. Ashlyn’s fingers tangle into dark locks, not that Ali was planning to go anywhere. Soon Ash is grabbing her wife’s pillow and shoving it over her face to muffle her scream as she cums so hard she nearly knocks Ali off the bed. Ali giggles as she withdraws the vibrator and turns it off. She crawls up her wife’s sweaty body and removes the pillow from the limp hand.

“I love you, Ashlyn.”

“Wow...you just...wow...” Ashlyn mumbles.

Ali giggles again. “I’ll take that as an ‘I love you, too’. Are you okay?”

Ashlyn’s eyes slowly open and a lazy smile comes across her face. “I think I surpassed okay long ago. There is no word for what you make me feel.”

Ali gives her a quick kiss. “Ooo, that was smooth.”

“I try,” Ashlyn says as she wraps her arms around the brunette. “Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“Merry Christmas.”

Ali smiles and snuggles into her wife. “Best Christmas ever.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “That’s my line, woman.”

“We’re married. What’s yours is mine and what’s mine is mine.”

Ashlyn laughs. “Sounds a little unbalanced there, Princess.”

“That’s because I am,” she kisses her wife, “the Princess.”

“Ah, of course. Whatever was I thinking?”

Ali nuzzles in. Time to get a little sleep. There will be a very excited 3 year old experiencing her first Christmas in just a few hours. And neither woman can wait.

* * *

 

“MAMA!”

Ashlyn gets her eyes open just as a small child lands on her stomach. “OOMPH!”

Ali starts to giggle. Malak has no idea Ash can’t breathe.

“MAMA! SANTA CAME! SANTA CAME! UNCA CHRIS TELLED ME HE DID!”

Ali pulls Malak over onto her chest to give her wife time to recover. “Did he leave us all presents?”

Malak nods. “HE DID! HE REALLY, REALLY DID!”

Ali gives her a hug and a kiss. “Then we better go see if the Grandma’s are awake so we can open gifts.”

“They is. They making coffee and breakfast!” Malak says, her body quivering with excitement.

Ali sets her off on the side of the bed. “Then let me get my robe and we can do downstairs. Do you have your slippers so your feet don’t get cold?”

Malak looks at her feet then back up. “No.”

“Go get them.” Malak races from the room. Ali looks at her wife. “You okay?”

“Knee. Right. In. The. Happy. Point,” she grunts, still trying to recover.

Ali giggles again. “Owie. Guess it’s not too happy right now.”

“To say the least.” Ashlyn lets out a long breath. “Okay, I think I can walk without a noticeable limp now.”

“MAMA! YOU AWAKE!”

Ali falls off the bed laughing as her wife grunts again, her happy place once more the receiver of a not so soft knee. Ashlyn hugs her daughter and gives her a kiss.

“Meet you. Downstairs. In. A second. Mal Bear,” she groans out.

Ali stands and pulls on her robe. “Join us when you can. I’ll have your coffee ready.” She pauses. “And an ice bag.”

She just barely ducks away from the thrown pillow. She offers her hand to her daughter. “Come on, Mallie. Let’s go see the Grandma’s.”

Once alone, Ashlyn slowly sits up. She makes her way into the bathroom and double checks that Ali hasn’t returned to the bedroom. She drops down and opens the bathroom cabinet, reaching way into the back to pull out a gift she had hidden there weeks before. She smiles at the box and stands, slipping it into her sleep pants pocket. She chuckles.

“Thank you, Mal Bear, for giving me a reason to join the party late,” she whispers, glad her daughter had missed her precious center but come close enough to convince Ali.

A few minutes later she walks into the kitchen. She gives her grandmother, mother, and mother-in-law hugs and kisses. She ruffles Chris’ hair.

“Breakfast smells wonderful. Uh, Mal, slow the roll there, little one.”

Malak is shoveling food into her mouth. Ali grabs the girl’s fork before another mouthful is inhaled.

“Slowly, Malak. The presents will still be there in a few minutes.”

The girl groans and slowly finishes chewing the eggs in her mouth. Grandma chuckles and pokes Ashlyn.

“She’s just like you, little one.”

Ashlyn grins. “Yeah, she is right now. Other times she’s so much like Alex it’s crazy.”

“All kids are the best of both parents,” Grandma notes, making Ash grin proudly.

Twenty minutes later (thought Malak is SURE it is longer) the group retires to the living room. For the first time the little girl sees the mountain of presents under the tree. Her eyes get wide.

“WOW! MAMA! LOOK!”

Ashlyn smiles. “I see that, Mal Bear. I think I got a new Jeep!”

Malak races to the child’s Jeep. “Unca Chris! Is this Mama’s?”

Chris pretends to read the tag. His eyes get wide. “It’s from Santa. And it’s for YOU!”

Malak’s eyes get wide. She jumps up and down. “MAMA! I gots a Jeep, too!”

“Wow! That’s so cool, Mal Bear! What else do we have?”

Malak shrugs as she climbs in the Jeep. Ali chuckles and looks at her wife.

“Maybe we should have parked it in the driveway and presented it last,” she whispers.

Ash grins. “Nah. She can open gifts in there. Pass them out, Bubba.”

Chris sits down and passes out the gifts to everyone. Most people spend more time watching Malak tear into the gifts for her. Her excitement and happiness is intoxicating. Ashlyn pulls Ali close as they watch her squeal in excitement every time she opens something.

“She’s perfect,” Ashlyn whispers.

“Yeah, she is,” Ali agrees.

“And I want to make sure that, even if you’re off playing soccer and she is back here, you carry her with you.” She pulls the box out of her pocket. “A little something to add to my dog tags.”

Ali takes the box and looks up at her wife, who is smiling happily. Ali unwraps the small box and pulls out the single dog tag inside. She reads it and her eyes get teary.

“Oh, Ashlyn,” she whispers.

“Alex? What’s that?” Deb asks her daughter.

Ali holds it up, unable to speak. Ashlyn kisses her temple.

“I had a special dog tag made. It’s got Malak’s name, the February 1 birthday she was assigned since no one was completely sure her actual day just the general time frame, and the coordinates of the village where she was born. It’s for Ali to add to my dog tags so she has us both with her. Always.”

Ali pulls Ashlyn into a kiss as the others give them an Awwww. When it ends Ali keeps her forehead against her wife’s.

“This is so special, baby. Thank you.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Ashlyn says. “I know it’s not very expensive. I mean, it was actually free, but I still considered it your big gift this year.”

“Are you kidding me? It’s priceless. The best Christmas gift ever.”

Ashlyn grins. “Good. Then I can return the earrings and leather jacket?”

“Not on your life, woman,” Ali threatens.

The two laugh and kiss once more. Malak walks over and hands a gift to Ashlyn.

“Me and Mommy got this for you,” she says.

“You did?” Malak nods. “Then I bet it’s awesome!” Ashlyn unwraps it and finds her new watch. “Wow! Thanks! You two did great!” She pulls Malak up onto her lap. “Best watch ever!”

Malak hugs her and also reaches for Ali to hug her. “I love you, Mama and Mommy. You the best gifts ever.”

Ali and Ash are speechless. They just hug their girl and give her a kiss. It really was the best Christmas ever.

* * *

 

Ashlyn carefully lifts her daughter out of the toy Jeep. Malak doesn’t even wake. Tammye smiles.

“I remember when you were her age. You fell asleep on your tricycle. Your father carried you to bed and you never even woke up.”

Ashlyn stares at her mother in surprise. “You...you remember that? Really?”

Tammye smiles and nods. “I do. It was before my issues got...bad,” she admits. She steps towards her daughter. “I understand you’re seeing someone because of PTSD.”

Ashlyn blushes. “Yeah...I am.”

Tammye pulls her into a hug. “I’m proud of you. You are so much stronger than I was at your age.”

“Because of you, Mom. Don’t you know how much you taught me? You were the one that showed me that if you ask for help you can make things better. I’m just following your example. I don’t want to lose Alex and Malak. Thank you for giving me the tools to keep that from happening.”

Tammye kisses her cheek. “You give me too much credit. I love you, sweet girl.”

“I love you, too, Mom.”

Ashlyn walks upstairs to put Malak down for a nap. In a couple of hours the rest of the Kriegers were arriving from Ken’s house and there would be more presents and then the big dinner. As she places her daughter in bed, Ashlyn can’t help but stroke a hand over her hair.

“You taught me a lot, too, little one. You also made me want to get better mentally. Thank you for being part of my life.” She leans over and kisses her cheek. “I love you, my angel.”

Ashlyn slips Mal’s owl in her arms then stands. She feels hands wrap around her from behind and clasps her hands over them.

“Best gift ever, Ashlyn,” Ali says.

“For all of us,” Ashlyn agrees.

The two women watch their daughter sleep. It had been an amazing four years of marriage and they can’t wait to see what the next years would bring. Next year the right back would be looking to Qualify and then participate in the Olympics. Ashlyn would be looking to get back into the field with her unit. And their daughter would be aiming to get through her last surgery and start down the road to learning to use a prosthesis. Yes, 2016 was going to be an amazing year.

But that, my friends...is for another story.

The end...for now...

**A/N: Malak’s name means “Angel”. Seemed like the right name for the little girl, don’t you think?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here this installment ends. To be continued in the already started Part 2. 2016 is going to be an exciting year for Ash and Ali in real life and in my crazy little AU. Will start posting when I get it finished. No promise on time frame but it is definitely in the works. Thank you to all who responded, left Kudos, or just read silently in the background. Y'all rock!


End file.
